Destined To Be
by Nachtperle
Summary: Takes place after From Dead to Worse Book 8 . Eric wants an understanding with Sookie, when she declines he takes matters into his own hands. WARNING- Story contains really explicit mature content and crude language - you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Yay! Here the first revamped Chapter by my fantastic beta moushee2. Many thanks to her for helping me! **

**Have fun re-reading it or reading it for the first time!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Revamped)

_That's it_, I decided, _I'm going to kill Amelia_.

It was her fault that I was in this mess, Amelia and her stupid plans to cheer me up and make my life "better". First she has her father's company re-paint my house, sure it needed it, but still, I didn't have the money for it and having her father do it for free made me feel like the poor cousin all over again.

Then she got Sam to promote me, and with the promotion I got a little raise too. It wasn't that much, but still a raise. And what's my new position you want to know? Well, I am now some sort of "Maitre D'", since that term hadn't come up on my word of the day calendar yet, Sam had to explain to me, what my new position entailed.

So according to Sam, the maitre d' is the person in charge of assigning customers to tables in the establishment and dividing the dining area into areas of responsibility for the various servers on duty. They may also be the person who receives and records reservations for dining, as well as dealing with any customer complaints. It is also their duty to make sure that all the servers are completing their tasks in an efficient manner. In small restaurants like Merlotte's, it meant that I would practically be the head-waitress.

And again, that work of Amelia that was supposed to cheer me up, didn't! I just felt like I was being treated better than the other waitresses by getting perks and I didn't enjoy this feeling. But Sam explained to me that Amelia had actually just triggered an idea he'd had before, since he was thinking of ways to make Merlotte's a bit more fancy anyways and a maitre d' would help that new look. So, I had to accept, though it didn't help my relationship with Arlene one bit.

So after all this, Amelia had to try and fix my love life as well. I was just surprised I didn't recognize what she was up to much earlier. Amelia is usually such a strong broadcaster that I have to shield like crazy when I'm around her. It dawned on me that she must have used some kind of magic to shield her thoughts from me. I was so into learning what my new position required from me, that I didn't even notice when I couldn't "hear" her anymore. _That little witch_, I thought, well actually that's not an insult when it comes to Amelia since she is a witch, but calling her that still made me feel better.

I felt his presence minutes before I heard the bell rang. The bond that we shared informed me that he was near. With his nearness came the sudden happiness and calmness that I always felt when he was close to me. For a few minutes I thought about panicking, cause I just knew that he would misunderstand the scene he was about to walk into. But then I thought: _So what, I don't belong to him. _He stayed three months without even bothering to get in touch with me. - Then why did I feel like I was doing something wrong here.

Before I could explore that last thought, the bell rang and I excused myself to my guest, got up from the dinner table and went to open the door. And sure enough there he stood, the 6'5" Viking sex God, Eric Northman. It's always shocking when you see him after a long time and realize that he is even better looking than you have pictured him in your head. He was wearing his trademark jeans and Fangtasia t-shirt combo and on top his mega sexy smile.

"Evening Sookie", he said cheerful letting his eyes glide approvingly over her knee high yellow flowery bow dress.

"Eric," I said dryly.

"May I come in?" still cheerful.

I sighed. I just knew that the minute he took a step into my house all hell would break loose. _Damn you Amelia_, I thought. But denying Eric was just not an option really.

"Sure", I said. It was not like he would have accepted a 'No', right?

As soon as Eric entered the house he smelled my guest and his body stiffened. And just a second later he saw him, because Alcide came out of the kitchen and into the living room where Eric and I were standing across each other. Just like once before in Jackson, I was under the impression that those two very tall and very broad men filled the room with their presence like no one I've met before. _May the war of the egos begin,_ I thought.

"Evening Eric", Alcide said in a reserved tone. Yeah, Alcide Herveaux was no fan of Eric Northman. In fact he couldn't stand him.

"Herveaux", Eric said without even looking at the packmaster of the Shreveport Weres. He had turned his eyes questioning to Sookie.

In fact Eric was hoping for Alcide's sake that Sookie had a very good reason for the him to be there. Through the kitchen door he could clearly see that the dinner table was all set up for a luscious dinner with empty wine bottles and empty food bowl's. Eric growled inside. He had come to her, happy to see her again and smiling all the way like an idiot, hoping to come to an agreement and confess his love for her and what did he find? Sookie having dinner with another man on the very same table where he made love to her. All the anger he had felt when she had her little date with Quinn the Tiger and had left him standing on her front porch like a fool rose again inside him. But she was his Bonded now and he would be damned if he'd allow her to pull that crap again. Eric was seeing red and not in a good way.

"I see you have male company, Sookie. May I know what the Were is doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Well if you must know, Alcide is here having dinner with Amelia, Tray and me." Sookie said.

"Hmm, has Amelia issued an invisible spell on Dawson and herself or why can't I see them?" Eric retorted frosty.

"Last time I checked Sookie didn't belong to you, Eric. She doesn't owe you an explanation", Alcide barked. He had gotten angry that Eric was ignoring him and that he was questioning Sookie like she was his property. It bugged him to no end that vamps behaved as if they owned everybody. And Eric was the worst of them all.

"See, that's where you're mistaken Were," Eric growled back, "she **does** owe me an explanation. Even, if it's just to save your life."

Both men glared at each other and Sookie though not a psychic could see that this would end badly. Since she knew that Alcide, though strong, would not stand a chance against Eric, who was so old and so strong that he was even dangerous to most of his own kind, she decided that it would be best to get Alcide out of her house and into safety.

"Alcide please, could you just leave. I really don't like where this is going right now." Sookie said, "I had a great time. We should all have dinner again some time."

"I'm not leaving you alone with this guy,Sookie," Alcide said stubbornly.

"Oh trust me," Eric replied just as thick headed, "if you know what's good for you, you **will** leave her alone with **this guy**."

And they went right back to the staring contest. Both daring each other to make the first move. Sookie wondered for a second why they weren't at it already. But then she remembered that both of them where men of importance in their perspective "communities", with Alcide being the Packmaster and Eric the Sheriff of Area 5. So a fight between them might have bigger effects than necessary. Maybe even a Vampire/Were war if someone took it out of context.

"Alcide please, it's ok. Eric and I will just talk and then he'll be on his way as well", Sookie tried again. "Besides, Amelia and Tray should be back from Tray's any minute now."

_If that's where they really went_, Sookie thought bitterly. That damn Amelia had left her and Alcide alone at the dinner table right before dessert to go get a new bottle of wine from Tray's house. It was just when Sookie saw Amelia's stupid grin right before she left, that she realized that she had been tricked by her witchy friend.

Amelia had told Sookie on Monday that Alcide would come for dinner on Sunday because he had an official proposal that he, the Packmaster, had for Amelia. As a friend of the pack, Sookie had been invited to be there as well (_plus it was her house_). So that's how she was present at the dinner with Alcide, Tray and Amelia when Alcide offered the Friend of the Pack status to Amelia too, since she had helped them to find out who killed Maria Star with her magic. For that and other services she had since done for the Shreveport Pack, she was offered the status that guaranteed her the support of the Shreveport Were's in times of trouble. So they all had been sitting there celebrating the happy occasion, when Amelia had pulled that -hook Sookie and Alcide up –scheme on her. But after the bad aftertaste of being deceived had faded, Sookie and Alcide had actually had a good time until Eric showed up.

That's how she went from having a non threatening good time with a **friend** (_at least from her point of view, cause Sookie had no feelings for Alcide anymore_) to having a very threatening staring contest between a Were and a Vampire. The air was thick with the tension radiating from both men. Eric's fangs had slid down and Alcide's growls were losing their human touch.

"Hey!" Sookie yelled. "Snap out of it. I won't allow you to fight inside my house."

"Then we can take it outside", Eric offered.

"No", Sookie said quickly, "that's not what I meant Eric and you know it. Alcide, please just go. I don't want a nice evening to end like this, please."

Alcide was able to break his gaze from Eric's long enough to look at Sookie and see the fear in her eyes. Fear for him that is. He was no fool he knew he couldn't beat Eric. There was no shame in admitting that, in fact there were few people who could. Alcide was just one of the smart ones because he knew his limitations. But that didn't mean that he would allow the god damn vamp to run all over him.

"If that's what you really want cher", Alcide said as calm as he could, "I'll leave."

He went towards Sookie and without looking at Eric, who was standing just at arm's length from her he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against his hard body into a hug. He rubbed her back and placed his hand right above her bottom. Eric growled at that, which made Alcide press her even harder against him.

"Don't push me, Were." Eric said his voice thick with rage.

"Thank you, Alcide", Sookie said and pushed him softly off her, since Alcide didn't want to break off the hug of his own. He looked at her intently and Sookie saw regret in his eyes, she didn't even try to read his mind, that look said it all.

"No fuzz cher. You know how to reach me when you **need** **me**", he said drenching so much sex into the last part of his sentence that it made Sookie smile stupidly because it actually had an effect on her despite Eric being there. She felt a bit of lust rising and hoped the urge had been so small that Eric hadn't felt it through the bond.

But off course he had, and now he could barely contain his anger, if the huge wave of rage that she felt through the bond was an indicator.

Sookie acted fast by grabbing Alcide's arm and pushing him towards the door. She opened it and shoved him out then asked him to wait a minute, while she hurried to the kitchen to pack him two slices of the cake they were supposed to have for dessert as soon as Amelia and Tray returned. She packed the slices in aluminum foil since she didn't want to waste time looking for a proper container, not with the mood Eric was in, and ran back to hand them to Alcide.

Yeah, it might have been stupid to do that at a moment like this, but she just felt like without a dessert she didn't offer him a proper dinner and her upbringing forbade her to commit such a crime against the Southern hospitality.

"Since you didn't have dessert I packed you 2 slices of the cake. I'm sorry I have to kick you out Alcide, I really am", she said.

"Don't worry Sookie, we'll have another night", he said smiling at her then turned and walked to his truck.

She stood there and watched him get in and backtrack it to turn towards the main street. Sookie sighed and wanted to get back into the house when she ran into Eric's hard chest. He had been standing there, right behind her watching Alcide leave as well. Sookie sighed again, '_Boy, this evening's was going to be a long one,'_ was all she could think off.

"Eric, are you done staring, can we go back inside?"

"Of course", he said and cleared the way for her. He closed his eyes in an effort to calm down and retract his fangs. Since he could still see the Were's truck drive away, he fought the urge to crush some skulls. He could feel through the bond that Sookie was not in the mood he'd hoped she would be. He could also feel her longing for him, but knowing Sookie she'd deny it rather than confess her feelings for him. Eric had given her so much space; allowed her so much more then he'd ever allowed a human woman to do to him. No other woman could infuriate him like Sookie could. He wanted nothing more than to possess her, specially know that he remembered how sweet her blood tasted and how responsive her body had been under his. She had been right she was the best he'd ever had. And he promised himself that he would have her again. No more games.

Sookie walked back in without waiting for him. With every step she felt her anger rising higher and higher, or was it Eric's anger she was feeling? She didn't know and didn't really care, all she wanted was to know what the hell had crawled up this Vampire's ass.

"What was that about Eric? What right do you have to come here and harass my guest?"

"You are my bonded Sookie; the company you keep is of my concern. And you shouldn't hang out with Were's. You certainly remember what trouble they've caused you in the past."

"You've got to be shitting me right, like I've never been hurt when dealing with vampires."

"That's not the point Sookie", Eric started saying, then changed his mind, "but that's not why I came here to talk to you about."

"Then why did you come here, Eric? I mean last time I saw you was months ago, what do you want?"

"I came to talk about **us**, I promised that we would come to an understanding, didn't I."

"Oh, don't worry Eric, there's no need for that talk anymore", she said stubbornly. After waiting weeks for him to show up and release her of her misery, by telling her how he felt about his newly acquired memories of their time together and about her, he didn't show. She had been so excited and had looked forward to that talk, because while waiting she had done some thinking of her own and she'd come to the realization that she loved Eric. It had always been him. He hadn't been near her to influence her emotions with the bond and she had still missed him like crazy. She had dreamed of him every night, she had been craving him for so long and he hadn't come to her. It had broken her heart and she'd been so many times about to call him and beg him to come to her. So many times after work she had sat in her car on her way home just to find herself on the way to Shreveport. Which is why she had been miserable for the last couple of weeks, and that had prompted Amelia to start her cheer Sookie up campaign. She hadn't told Amelia the reason for her sadness, she hadn't told anyone. She had promised herself that she wouldn't speak out those words that gave someone else so much power over her. She was afraid Eric might find out somehow and use it against her. Bill's betrayal had taught her well. She had been ready to tell Eric how she felt a few months ago but he'd shown no interest in her.

"What do you mean Sookie, are you seeing somebody else again?" Eric already knew the answer to that question, according to Bill there was no man in her life. If there had been one, he'd be dead by now because since gaining his memory back he'd decided that Sookie was HIS and he wouldn't allow another man to cross his path again.

"No, I'm not. But even if I were, it would have been in my right to do so. We're not in a relationship, Eric. You never asked me if I wanted to be with you. The last time I saw you, was three months ago. So please spare me the drama and let's just end whatever it is that you think we have going on", Sookie yelled, though she really wanted to jump him and kiss him all over. God he looked so good.

"Sookie let me explain…" Eric started, but Nookie cut him off.

"No, really there's no need for an explanation. Total avoidance might have been the way to court a woman in your time, Eric. But in my time, that's just not the way to go. Just a little advice for your future dating experiences."

Sookie's breath was shaky and she sobbed a little as she yelled at him and Eric felt his anger rising again. She was being so stubborn and he really didn't know how much longer he could control himself.

"So what you are saying is that we should just forget what happened between us when I stayed with you, and that you will ignore what you feel for me and see other men? Despite the fact that you are my Bonded?" Eric asked icily.

"I didn't say that the first thing I'll do is go get me a new man, but since we are not together I'm free to date."

Eric lost it. Hearing her say to his face that she actually wanted to date other men was just too much. Using vampire speed he grabbed her and set with her on the couch. He placed her on his lap with her legs straddling his. He spread his own legs a bit which forced Sookie's legs even further apart.

"You are my bonded now, Nookie. That makes you MINE? Do you really think I would allow my bonded to run around fucking other men?" Eric growled then pressed his lips on Sookie's, kissing her hard before she tried to rescind his invitation.

Sookie's surprised shriek was sucked in by Eric's soft cool lips. She tried to fight him which was a stupid attempt considering that she was small and human and he was big and a Vampire. She focused instead on not getting turned on by him, he might have the upper hand when it came to strength but she'll be damned if her body would respond to him. Though that might be easier said than done, were Sookie's final thought's when she felt a throbbing beginning between her legs. Damn!

Eric's lips covered hers firmly forcing Sookie to part her lips so he could slip into the moist depths of her mouth. Soon his tongue was dangling with hers in a heated fight as he deepened the kiss. Sookie whimpered against his mouth as he sucked on her tongue. While his mouth coaxed her into submission Eric's hands cupped her breasts and his fingers found her nipples. Sookie's resistance crumbled as his caresses gently teased her nipples into hard tips. She felt a shameful lust overtake her as his fingers rolled and plucked the hard buds beneath her dress.

Sookie felt herself losing the battle when the first moan escaped her. She struggled. She really did, but after a while there was just no way of fighting the way he made her feel. His kisses were drugging, illicit, delicious. He'd had over 1000 years to get good at it and one could really tell. Even while she protested, she craved more. She felt unable to control the wetness growing between her thighs as he played with her tender breasts.

Eric knew that she wouldn't fight him any longer when her small hands relaxed against his chest right before her fingers went up to his head and tangled in his blond mane. Sookie threw her head back and was now moaning her pleasure out laud completely lost in the sensations flooding through her body. Eric leaned forward and his mouth slid down to her neck, sucking and biting and sending shivers down her spine, being careful not to break the soft skin with his fangs that were now fully extended. While one hand stayed on her breast his other hand slipped down over her belly and underneath her dress to her soaked thong. He ripped the small fabric off her and his fingers parted her pink lips to discover her wetness. His fingers ran through her folds checking how wet she was as his thumb teased her nub. Sookie couldn't stop her hips from arching against his hand, seeking and demanding his touch.

"Oh god, Eric please", she cried softly.

"That's right pet, you are mine. I'll be the only one making you scream from now on. I'll be the only one kissing your hot lips, the only one sucking on your glorious breasts, the only one tasting you sweet blood and I'll be the only one fucking that tight pussy of yours", he whispered huskily into her ear, underlining his words by sliding two fingers into her wet hole while his thumb kept working her clit.

Sookie was squirming by now, whimpering and rolling her head back and forth. She couldn't believe that the way he was talking to her was turning her own so much. She was never one for dirty talk in general, but hearing Eric talk like that while fucking her made her even wetter. Eric was shoving his fingers up and down her tight pussy hitting her G-spot over and over again. Sookie screamed and arched her back, grinding against his fingers. Eric carefully shoved a third finger inside her and Sookie gasped at the way he was filling her.

His lips sucking her nipples, his fingers thrusting into her pussy and his thumb rubbing her nub were almost too much to bare and Sookie felt like fainting, unable to stand so much pleasure. When Eric bit into her breast she came hard, her pussy squeezing Eric's fingers further into her dripping cunt as she rippled and pulsed around them lost in the pleasure those fingers gave her.

Sookie was trying to calm down and catch her breath while still trembling with the aftershocks of the strong orgasm. Eric lifted her head that she'd rested on his shoulder and gave her a soft kiss on her from his forceful kisses bruised and swollen lips.

"You are mine. You belong to me and no one else." He said firmly. Sookie thought again about checking her rear end for his imprint. She wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she was still not able to move a single bone in her body let alone speak. She closed her eyes and felt him carrying her outside. Eric was carrying her toward his Corvette when Amelia and Tray came driving towards the house. They saw Eric carrying a seemingly unconscious Sookie, placing her into his passenger seat and buckling her up. As soon as the Truck stopped Amelia jumped out of it and ran toward Eric.

"Eric, what's going on, what's wrong with Sookie?"

Eric who was standing by his side of the car by now, spared her a quick glance slid into his car and drove off.

"**Eric!** Hey Eric, where are you taking her?" Amelia yelled after him.

Eric didn't feel like answering, so he didn't. He wasn't in the mood to justify himself to a human. All he wanted was making Sookie realize that she was his now and no one else's. She would either come to her senses or he would keep her locked up until she did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story.**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**Press the green button and tell me if you liked it :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

Shortly after Eric took off, Sookie came out off her orgasm-induced daze and found herself on the road to Shreveport. She looked over to Eric who kept his gaze firmly on the road. He had such determination shining from his eyes that Sookie swallowed hard, imagining all kinds of crazy stuff he might be thinking of doing to her. She was angry with herself her damn body had betrayed her. She had known the minute Eric kissed her that it would. She always reacted like that when Eric kissed her, she'd just been lucky till now because she'd always managed to get him off her in time. But not this time, he was as angry as he'd been the day she had her date with Quinn. If Quinn hadn't arrived in time back then, she'd probably would have experienced what happened today much earlier. Eric made a sharp turn left and Sookie noticed for the first time that he was driving even faster than usual. She recognized that his reckless, law breaking driving bore testament to his dark mood as he pushed the limits of his car in his restlessness. Sookie could only hope that he'd spend some off the anger he was feeling on the road, so that when they arrived wherever he was taking her he'd calmed down a bit. By the way where was he taking her? Sookie swallowed down her fear and decided to ask.

"Eric where are you taking me?"

"To my house", he said briskly.

"Why?"

"Because I'd like to fuck you in a place where you cannot rescind my invitation."

Jesus, Sookie thought, how can I respond to that? She decided there was nothing she could say and kept quiet for the rest of the ride. She was trying to come up with an idea to get her out of whatever Eric wanted to do to her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, at least she believed he wouldn't but she had no way of knowing it for sure because she never dealt with an Eric this angry. But even if he wouldn't hurt her, he was kidnapping her after all and she would not allow him to manhandle her like that. She didn't even want to think about the throb that his words caused between her thighs, it looked like her own body would be her biggest enemy in her fight against Eric.

While Sookie was thinking about an exit strategy, Eric smiled shortly at the reaction her body had to his crude language. He felt the lust that swept her through the bond. He loved the idea that Sookie seemed to like some dirty talk, he bet that none of her former lovers had ever used it on her. Well he intended to make her cum tonight just by talking dirty to her. He'd use all his means of seduction to get this stubborn woman to admit that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It made him crazy how much he wanted her and since he could remember their time together from when he was cursed, he had wanted nothing more than to drive to her and make her scream out his name in ecstasy every single night, because his own need for her had grown to an unbearable ache . But he had to wait for those damn Las Vegas Vamps to leave. He hadn't come to her earlier out of fear that they'd gain too much interest in her and also because Pam had talked him out of it on a few nights when he almost couldn't stand staying away any longer. But since Victor Madden had left today for the Louisiana offices Eric went to Sookie as soon as he could, he'd even had to endure Pam's mocking. And all this to have her turn him down? We'll see about that, he thought grimly.

They reached Shreveport in record time, drove past the street that led to Fangtasia and after a short time- at least in Eric's driving speed- they reached a huge gate in a Shreveport area Sookie had never been to. Eric pulled a remote from his pocket and opened the gate. Sookie was surprised to see that there was a second gate that opened with the same remote. After passing the two gates they drove past one of the most beautiful landscaping Sookie had ever seen, with a neatly cut grass lots of trees and flowers and some remarkable fountains before pulling in front of a 3 story house. Well, mansion was a better word for it, Sookie corrected herself. It was all gleaming white on the outside with flood lights pointed every which way as soon as the motion sensors spotted the car.

Eric parked the car in front of a huge garage came around and opened Sookie's car door to help her out. Sookie resisted, "What are we doing here Eric?"

"I already told you Sookie, I brought you here to fuck you." Eric said calmly.

"Has it ever crossed you mind that I don't want that?" Sookie said her voice trembling slightly.

"I beg to differ but the way you came all over my fingers says otherwise, you need it big time."

"Well maybe but I don't want you to give it to me", Sookie muttered angrily. She knew that she was playing with fire but his arrogance made her mad.

"Oh I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm the only option you got," he hissed sharply," now get out that car before I make you."

Sookie stiffened but got out the car. He was too unpredictable in that mood to risk angering him further. Eric placed his hand on her back and guided her toward the front porch. Sookie decided to show as much disinterest in his home as she could fake. And she really had to fake it because the house was nothing short of spectacular. But Eric clearly was not in the mood to give her a tour he took her by the arm and led her behind the broad winding staircase towards an elevator that lay behind. They got in and Eric slid a keycard into a lock system and punched a code into a keypad. To Sookies surprise the Elevator moved not up but down. She forgot her anger and was just fascinated with the whole security system.

"Does your house have a basement Eric?"Sookie asked sincerely curious since it wasn't that usual for houses in the Bon Temps or Shreveport area to have a cellar or basement.

"No, there is a whole "fourth" floor that no one knows about. It can only be accessed through this elevator and only if you have this key card and the code for the keypad. Only two people can get down here, Pam and me no one else. The whole floor is light tight, soundproofed and all rooms are climatised."

Sookie was so impressed with his description that she got out the elevator and let the doors close without truly thinking about what he had just told her. Eric smiled he was happy she hadn't caught up on that small but highly important information. She still hadn't realized that the only way out of here was if **he** let her out, and he had no intention of doing that. He pulled her through the little elegant foyer the elevator opened into and guided her straight to his bedroom.

Sookie was looking around in awe trying to catch as much as she could of this floor that was clearly a little wonder of modern technology. She wandered if Eric had all the construction workers killed after they finished working on it. How else could he say that only Pam and he knew of this floor - that thought rang a bell.

"Wait a minute Eric, did you just say that only Pam and yourself ever come down here. Why, is this you resting place?"

"Yes this is my hidey-hole as you would put it. Actually it's more a hidey-floor than a hole because there is no room on this floor I can't be in during the daytime. They are all save for me."

"And how can I get out if you're asleep during the day? I do have to work tomorrow."

Eric was sitting on his huge California King Size hardwood bed and Sookie was standing right in front of him looking terrified at the huge bed. She'd finally recognized her precarious situation and wanted to slap herself for being so careless. Now she was trapped and could only get out if Eric or Pam let her go and the chances of Eric being the one were not so bright.

Eric was fixing her with his steal blue eyes like the predator that he was. He could smell her arousal and traces of fear. Combined it was almost too much for him to bare. He wanted to throw her on his bed part her legs and eat out her dripping cunt. But he knew that if he lost it he might hurt her, he needed to stay in control especially since he wanted to punish her for turning him down. He thought that it might be fun to play her a bit.

"You're not going to work tomorrow, you're not going anywhere. You're mine and I want you to stay with me."

"Eric you can't be serious, I won't let you keep me here like your god damn prisoner. You let me out of here this instant."

"No."

"Eric if you think I'll stay as your little sex toy than think again. You might keep me here but I won't sleep with you. You'll have to rape me you big jerk."

"Sookie, your pussy is still dripping from the last orgasm I gave you. You really think you can resist me ones I lay my hands on you?"

"Yes I can, and I will. So if you take me without my explicit consent that would be rape buddy."

"In my 1000 plus years I never forced a woman. They all begged me to take them. Would you like to challenge me for your freedom?" Eric said grinning from ear to ear. "I'll let you go – even better I'll drive you back home myself if you stay 10 min without begging me to fuck you. If I get you to beg, then you'll stay with me for a period of time that I get to pick."

"Absolutely not I can't miss work Eric I have bills to pay."

"Oh yeah about that," he started got a check out of his pocket and handed it to her, "I came to you among other things to give you this." He handed her the check. Sookie looked at it than had to swallow hard. It was a check over 500.000$ made out to Sookie Stackhouse.

"It's the money the Queen owed you. Before she died she'd already added a huge amount to your fee for the good service you rendered her at the Summit and when Felipe had to sign it off, he added another huge amount because you saved him from Siegbert. And this is the amount that came out."

"Oh my Lord,"was all Sookie could say.

"So you see there is no need for you to work for the Shifter any longer. I can keep you here as long as I want and you'll still be able to pay your bills. I'm offering you a way to get out sooner than I would let you. Do you take the offer?"

Sookie thought about his offer. Would she make it, 10 min. without losing her mind? Shit, who was she kidding she'll never make it Eric had 1000 years experience over her. His crude language alone had her dripping wet. She could feel her juices slowly rolling down her thighs and she knew that Eric knew it as well because a few minutes ago he had inhaled her aroma and his fangs had run out. That's when his predatory glare started. She thought about her options, well there weren't many. OK she'd do it and she would be strong this time. She was a strong independent woman and deep down she had some Fea blood as well, that should count for something, right? She was confident that she could resist Eric for 10 min. I am woman hear me roar.

"Alright Eric," Sookie said confidence oozing off her, "let's do this. You have 10 min. But you'll only be considered the winner if I explicitly beg for you to take me."

"Alright, can we get started?"

Sookie inhaled deeply. This is it, she thought. "Yes, I'm ready when you are."

"Oh I've been **ready** the moment I saw you today. Come here lover."

Sookie shuddered, the way he said lover made her remember things that she'd better store away if she was to survive 10 min without begging Eric to fuck her. He was still sitting on his huge bed and with just two steps she was right in front of him. He grabbed her and pushed her toward him till she was standing between his legs. Eric smiled a slow dangerous smile. Finally he had her where he'd wanted her for so long. She was under his mercy and she even agreed to it. He would fuck her all night long. He almost wanted to laugh out loud when he saw her determined face. She actually thought she had a change, how cute. She had no idea that after today, she'd never view sex the same way he'd made sure of it.

Sookie looked at her wrist watch, "The 10 min start now Eric, I'd get started if I were you."

Eric simply had to laugh, "Don't worry pet, I'll have you screaming for release in no time."

He started by taking of her dress, when she was only wearing her bra and nothing else, he pondered for a few seconds if he should take it off or leave it. When he saw how her hard nipples pressed against the soft material he decided to leave it on cause he knew that the friction of the material on her hot flesh would only increase her lust. Next he turned and laid her on her back, on the bed beside him. Suddenly he pinned her body down with his own and his mouth captured her lips for a heated kiss. His mouth was frantic on hers, exploring her with his tongue. Eric's mouth was rough and greedy with hunger on hers. His hand played with her firm breasts and her hard nipples were begging him to touch them. Sookie gasped, she was trying hard to think about something that would turn her off. She tried thinking about Rene, Arlene's murdering Ex who had tried to kill her. Right at that moment Eric pinched her right nipple hard and Sookie arched her back and cried into his mouth, Eric used this opportunity to catch her tongue between his lips to suck on it right before his tongue went back to dueling with hers. By now Sookie was moaning into his mouth and twisting her sexy body against him just the way he knew she would.

Then his mouth left hers to find her throat, licking, sucking and his fangs occasionally grazing her flesh without breaking the soft skin. He trailed kissed lower until his teeth found her sensitive nipple he sucked on it through the thin material of the bra. Sookie was arching against Eric's mouth, her head thrown back and her breath was coming in small gasps.

"Oh god Eric", Sookie yelled.

"At your service lover. Did you want to tell me something?"

"Ahhhh- Yes, you only have 6 min. left", Sookie moaned. She felt proud that she was still so aware of things that she could make out the time on her watch. Everything was starting to look fuzzy the closer she got to the orgasm.

Eric growled. What she didn't know was that he was playing it slow, he wanted to give her the impression that she could have actually won this little game so she'd be willing to play it again if he wanted her to. He decided to hurry up a bit since he wanted nothing more than to taste her. Eric kept licking and sucking at her nipples, his hands sliding over her flat stomach to the heat between her legs. Tiny beads of moisture welcomed his fingers. Sookie cried out when his fingers found her dripping pussy.

"Tell me Sookie. Beg me to fuck you with my fingers. Say it out loud and you'd better mean it." Eric ordered gruffly. He was having trouble keeping his cool. Only Sookie could destroy his control this way. It was only her body that made him crazy with need. But he needed to keep a steady head he was still not done with her, tonight he'd make her pay.

"Oh Eric please."

"Please what Sookie, say it."

"Hmmmm, ohhhh god."

Eric thrust two of his fingers into her hot moist cunt and Sookie immediately started moving her hips against him, unable to help herself. She'd long given up her plan of thinking of bad or ugly things to turn her off. It was no good, if the Viking wants you to get turned on there was no escaping him. Eric moved down her body and faster than Sookie could make out he was spreading her legs and inserting his shoulders between her thighs, propping one of her legs on his broad shoulder. He spread the lips of her pussy wide open so he could enjoy the view her soaked pussy offered.

"Do you want me to taste you pet? Do you want my tongue to play with your nub? Tell me if you want it."

"Yes Eric please. Taste me."

Eric fastened his mouth directly on her clit sucking furiously on it. While his tongue and his mouth were licking and sucking her nub Eric inserted a third finger into Sookie's pussy and started thrusting her moist channel furiously as well. Sookie lost all control of herself, tugging at his hair and yelling his name. With every strong pull of his mouth directly on her throbbing clit her cries of pleasure got louder and louder. With 3 more minutes to go, Eric knew that there was nothing Sookie wouldn't offer him right now to get her orgasm.

Sookie was so close, almost cumming when suddenly everything stopped. Eric lifted his head and looked into her eyes. His fingers where still inside her but not moving. Sookie sobbed with frustration and looked incredulous to Eric. How could he stop, now?

"Tell me you want this," he demanded his voice thick with lust.

"Yes please," she begged, burning with the need to feel him possess her.

"Tell me."

"I want you. Fuck me baby please," she cried out because Eric resumed shoving his fingers into her dripping cunt and his thumb resumed rubbing her clit.

"Say: Eric please suck my clit with your mouth and lick my wet pussy clean."

Sookie blushed strongly and hesitated. Talking dirty turned she own but that didn't mean that she was able to talk like that herself.

"Say it", he ordered hoarsely.

"E..Eric please – Eric please suck my clit, Ohhhhhh. Suck my clit with your mouth, oh sweet Jesus. And …and lick my wet pussy clean." she managed to press out.

Eric was happy with his victory and increased the thrusting and rubbing of his hand to Vampire speed and that made Sookie cum hard. While Sookie was yelling out her pleasure and squirming under him Eric moved quickly down to bite her inner thigh prolonging her orgasm. With Eric fucking and feeding from her at the same time Sookie had an orgasm that would definitely be on her top 10 list of best orgasm.

After a while, Sookie couldn't tell how long she'd been out riding her orgasm, she was able to talk again. She looked down at Eric who was still fully dressed and licking the bite marks on her groin lazily.

"Ok Eric you won. What now?"

"Now - I'll fuck your brains out?"he said looking up at her with that highly erotic predatory look of his.

* * *

Hi Guys thanks for the Reviews so far. Love them. English is not my mother tongue so please forgive my grammatical errors, please. I'll try to work on them.

Enjoy,

Your Nachtperle


	3. Chapter 3

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 3

With Sookie looking at him with huge incredible eyes Eric stood and started undressing himself, his gaze still fixed on her. Sookie didn't know if he was serious or not, he'd already given her two major orgasms and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Plus since she'd lost the challenge she really wanted to know how long Eric wanted to keep her here, though she wasn't hurting for money anymore thanks to a certain Queen and a certain King, she still had to get out of here sooner rather than later, she had a life after all. Sookie couldn't help but follow his fingers every move and lost focus of her thoughts, Eric was simply a sight to behold. How his fingers pushed up his t-shirt revealing his hard muscular stomach and after that his rock hard chest with the broad shoulders. He pulled the t-shirt over his head and Sookie got caught up in his eyes. His beautiful icy blue eyes were almost dark blue by now, they where glowing in a blue fire. Eric smiled a little revealing his extended fangs. If she weren't Sookie Stackhouse that smile would have scared her to death but instead it turned her on. She wanted to suck on them and run her tongue around them. She knew he loved it when she sucked on his fangs almost as much as when she sucked on his dick.

Talking of his dick, his hands were now on his jeans. Sookies gaze stuck on the huge bulge holding his gracious plenty. Eric pulled down the jeans and Sookie swallowed hard when she saw his impressive tool again after a long time. Of course Eric went commando, it was like he left his house everyday ready to fuck and be fucked. His cock was even more impressive than she had pictured it. It was fully erect and throbbing, thick and hard with the huge head covered in pre-cum. Sookie couldn't help licking her lips she wanted to jump him and suck on that huge cock. She remembered another time when she'd been crazy with lust for this man, back then she had to go take a shower just so she wouldn't jump him. Forgotten was all she had wanted to say to him, all that mattered was that huge cock who seemed to be getting bigger before her eyes. The last time she'd had sex was so long ago and she was so horny.

Eric held back a moan when he saw her lick her lips. She had come up on her forearms to watch him undress and hadn't even noticed that her legs were still spread wide open and he could see her swollen glistening clit and her hole with cum oozing out of it. A growl formed deep down his chest, he wanted to ram his cock in her and simply ravish her. Eric knew then that Sookie must really be enthralled by his cock or else she wouldn't be exposing herself like that. The thought that just the sight of his dick made her forget her inhibited upbringing like that made him even harder. He loved that she was a well educated southern bell, but he wanted nothing more than to turn her into his very own cock and cum hungry slut. He wanted her to be as hungry for his cock as he was for her juicy pussy. He knew how to have complete and utter control over a woman's body because he's done it often enough in the past, but he wanted Sookie to become as sex hungry as he was on her own. He would just show her the way, and right now he could think of nothing more erotic than watch Sookie transform from a sexually shy southern bell into HIS cum-dripping sex slut who craved his cock. But he would make sure that she was like that only in HIS bed and only with HIM. Just the thought of someone else touching her made him shudder with rage. He'd also had to make sure that she didn't notice what he was doing with her he needed to make sure, that she thought that whatever she turned into happened because she herself wanted it.

Eric gripped his long penis and started rubbing his thump over the head, spreading the pre-cum all over it.

"Do you want to suck my cock Sookie?"he asked quietly careful not to break the spell she was under.

Sookie responded by licking her lips again, never breaking her gaze from his cock.

"Beg for it pet, say Eric please allow me to take you into my mouth."

Sookie gasped, his thumb looked so hot spreading his fluids on him. "Eric..please, please allow me to take you into my mouth," she said unable to resist him any longer.

"Then come here and open your mouth wide."

Sookie crawled off the bed and sat on the side of it with her mouth wide open and Eric's cock just inches from her waiting mouth. Eric guided the head of his cock into her mouth, but when Sookie closed her lips around it he pulled away. He did that a few more times till Sookie made a frustrated sound.

"Alright pet, it's all yours", he said and took his hand off his cock as if offering it to her.

Sookie's eyes sparkled with excitement and she grabbed his dick with both hands and latched on to it. Eric laughed a little he knew that she'd be hungry for it after teasing her like that by feeding it to her than taking it away. He noticed with a slight irritation that she'd gotten better at sucking dick she was making all the right moves right from the start. If he remembered correctly the last time she sucked him off she had needed some time to find the right rhythm. The knowledge that she hadn't gotten better at it while sucking **his** cock made him angry again and he promised himself that he would kill Quinn for touching her even though he knew Eric had claims on her.

Meanwhile Sookie was in heaven. She wasn't just sucking his cock she was worshipping it. She licked him all over, pulled him into her mouth and sucked hard for a few minutes. Then she let her tongue toy with the ridge along the head of his throbbing flesh. She looked up at Eric who was looking down at her following her every move his eyes darkened with passion. Her own breath quickened and Sookie felt her naughty little pussy getting wet again with excitement. Sookie pulled him back into her mouth and began to suckle strongly, her tongue dancing and teasing while he groaned with pleasure. She wished she could take all of him into her mouth but Eric was so long and thick that she could only fit his thick head into her mouth while her hands stroked the other half of him sliding her hands faster and faster up and down his length.

"I knew you'd love my cock in your mouth lover. Suck harder……..Oh Yes….. Now bite a little……. Yeah - that's good pet. Make that cock cum for you Sookie. Make it cum and swallow every single drop" Eric urged frantically while his hand settled on Sookie's hair to keep her on his heavily throbbing flesh.

After he said that, Sookie wanted to make him cum more than she wanted her next breath. Forcing the head of his thick length further down her throat than she was comfortable with Sookie was trying to adjust to having her mouth filled like that when suddenly Eric gripped her head and began thrusting into her mouth. She started moaning, desperate for air the vibration her moaning caused on Eric's cock pushed him over the edge and he came hard down her throat with a great spurt. Eric threw back his head and a hoarse cry escaped his throat as he emptied himself into her mouth. He pulled back a little and looked down again, because he just had to see her swallow his cum. Sookie who was now able to breathe again kept her mouth on his convulsing flesh and milked every single drop from him swallowing as load after load of creamy cum ran down her throat.

Proving that Vampires don't need down time after having an orgasm Eric grabbed Sookie and pulled her back to the middle of the huge bed before shoving her thighs further apart and latching on to her little pussy. He was merciless, his tongue slid deep inside her fucking her hole like a cock would have, sliding in and out and in and out while his fingers pinched and rubbed her pulsing clit. Sookie bucked hard beneath him, nearly cumming on his tongue as Eric held her firmly while he lapped at her heat. Her breath came in gasps and her fingers were buried in his blond mane pulling his face further into her body. While his one hand was busy pleasuring her nub his other hand was everywhere on her body, shaping every curve, finding every shadow, tugging on her nipples and stroking her until she was losing her mind.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed sounding hoarse with need. "It's been so long. I want you inside of me please."

Eric laughed into her hot flesh. "I've missed the taste of you Sookie, I'm sorry if I get carried away when I'm eating you."

"Oh God, just fuck me. Please I want your cock inside me."

"As you wish", he said then got on his knees between her legs lifted her hips towards him and pushed into her tight folds without further ado. Sookie gasped, even as dripping wet as she was his size still had to stretch her tight hole considerably and had trouble getting in. Eric pulled back and Sookie whimpered for the loss of his thick flesh inside of her.

"Don't worry pet you'll get it back immediately",Eric laughed and rammed his cock into her to the hilt. Sookie arched her back as she felt him so deep inside her like no men had been before. Eric started thrusting hard and fast and deep into her tight pussy. He plunged into her with hard desperate strokes while her body pulsed and throbbed around him. His hands lifted her hips some more allowing him to enter her even deeper with fierce thrusts that sent shock waves through her body.

"Lover if you knew how tight you are, so damned tight and so wet", he said hoarsely when a cry escaped her lips. He kept moving, thrusting harder and harder and taking her so high she was afraid she'd never get back. She cried out when his mouth took possession of her breast, sucking, his fangs scraping her nipple gently, little nips and teasing bites.

Eric looked into her eyes and saw them glaze over with lust as he drove her body to the point of release. He wanted to know that her little desperate cries were for him alone.

"Who else can fuck you like this Sookie?"

"Ohhhh God, no one else Eric just you."

"Who do you belong to pet?"

"Eric don't", Sookie moaned, the modern woman inside her making it unable to surrender completely to him.

"Wrong answer,"Eric hissed and pulled out till only the tip of his cock was inside her than rammed back in with a forceful thrust.

"Ah!", Sookie screamed.

"How can you deny that you are mine," he said pulling out of her again just to thrust back in just as forceful.

"Oh dear God"Sookie cried.

"Has your body ever responded to anyone else the way it does to mine?" he said pulling out and thrusting back in the minute he stopped talking.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Answer me damn it", he growled followed by another deep thrust.

"No! No Eric it's just you"

"Does anyone else know your juicy cunt the way I do? Does anyone else **eat** your dripping cunt the way I do?" he asked while ramming her deep again.

"Oh Sweet Lord. No, no one eats my pussy better than you."

Sookie was screaming her answers by know because she was close to an earth shattering orgasm.

"That's right pet, your body already belongs to me whether you like it or not. Your greedy little pussy is holding onto my cock every time I thrust into you like your life depends on it. And can you hear that?" he asked and thrust a few times hard into her so she could hear the slippery and juicy noises her wet pussy was making every time he thrust into her.

"That's music to my ears pet. Getting you so wet that your pussy sings to me everytime I ram my cock inside you. That sound is your little cunt begging me to fuck you harder and deeper. Don't you agree?" he asked and underlined his request with another forceful deep thrust.

"Ahhhhh….Yeah….. I do. Bury your cock deep in me Eric please."

"First you tell me who your pussy belongs to," Eric said grinning slithly before ramming back into her throbbing cunt.

"You Eric, my pussy belongs to you," Sookie sobbed, by now unable to refuse him anything. Modern woman be damned. Sookie was sure that when they had a man working their pussy the way her pussy was getting fucked by Eric they'd understand.

"And who do you belong to Sookie?" he asked again while pulling back and plowing deep into her hungry flesh.

"You, Eric, I belong to you", Sookie sobbed her voice shacking because the pleasure reached an almost unbearable height.

"Say it again pet and I'll allow you to cum", Eric said while guiding his hand down her body to rub her nub.

"I'm yours. Ohhhhhh my God!" Sookie let out a piercing scream as he brought her to a string of multiple orgasms.

"Eric bite me, please bite me!" Sookie screamed as long as she was still able to speak.

With the blink of an eye he was between her legs and bit her groin sucking hard on the artery and causing another string of multiple orgasms.

Eric caught her around the waist and lifted her in his strong arms, bracing her against the huge headboard of his King Size Bed. He spread her knees further apart and drove into her hard without preamble, burying himself deep into her throbbing cunt. Sookie gasped and put her hands around his neck trying to hold on for dear life as he again started to pound into her like a maniac. Soon Sookie felt the heat inside her rising again, she took him into her meeting his every thrust with the same vigor as he was putting into them, panting, crying for more, her nails digging deep into his back, head thrown back and breasts swaying with each hard thrust of his hips.

The walls of her pussy pulsed and gripped tightly, as greedy for him as he was for her. He bent forward, taking her mouth, his kiss as hungry as his cock, his need so great that he was almost brutal in his thrusts. Sookie used the opportunity to circle his fangs with her tongue and suck on the sharp fangs. Eric knew when Sookie came again he heard her scream and felt the walls of her snatch milking and gripping his cock, her muscles milked him so hard that she pulled him down his own orgasm filling her pussy with his load again.

Eric laid her back on the bed and kept riding her hard and fast and deep. Sookie couldn't get her breath as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her. Her fingers dig into the sheets, desperate to find something to hang on to while she still rose to meet each thrust with one of her own.

"Who do you belong to Sookie, say it again", he asked never stopping ramming her deep.

"More. Give me more Eric…. deeper" Sookie sobbed, blushing and turning her head away from him, feeling so wanton for graving his cock like that.

"Who do you belong to Sookie? Tell me", he bit out, his expression turning savage.

"I'm yours Eric. I'll always be yours", Sookie panted as yet another orgasm rolled over her.

Eric thrust one more time into her throbbing cunt then he too came hard. "Hell", he groaned surprised that her words made him come so hard. He would make sure that she kept her word she would always be his, no one else's. Sookie was still trying to catch her breath while Eric stared down at her, her lips were swollen from his kisses, her breasts were rose-colored, the nipples rock hard and her eyes half closed and dazed with desire. He got hard again and spread her legs again ready to enter her again.

"Eric, I can't come again, it's too much," she gasped, her head tossing from side to side.

"Yes you can pet. You'll come for me," he said firmly. "Again and again. I can't get enough of you lover, just feel what you do to me Sookie." He took her hand and wrapped it around his rock hard cock.

"But my I'm sore Eric, I really can't take more."

"You have other holes lover," he said and stuck a finger into her pussy using her fluids as lubricant before he forced it into her lower hole. Sookie jumped up in surprise and made a shrieking sound.

"Eric no, I've never…"

"I know and I better be the only one to fuck your little ass you hear me", he growled.

"But Eric I don't know.."

"Have I ever done something to you in bed that didn't give you pleasure Sookie?" he asked impatiently.

"No", she said weakly.

"Then relax pet, you'll love this", Eric said grinning from ear to ear. While talking to her he kept inserting his finger up her cum filled pussy and then up her ass. So her ass was all shiny and lubed up for his cock, it also helped that her pussy was dripping wet and their combined cum was running down her anus. Eric took his penis and rammed it into Sookie's pussy to cover it with her moister. He pulled it back out after thrusting into her a few times and looking down at Sookie who was lying on her back her dazed eyes showing a trace of fear, he started shoving it slowly up her virgin ass.

Sookie screamed from the pain, she tried to get away from him but his hands on her thighs kept her in place. She writhed under him, moaning softly, pleading with him to let her go, not knowing that all her begging and pleading was just turning him on. It was a good thing that Sookie didn't know how much he was enjoying her pain, Eric thought to himself, after all he was a Vampire pain was as arousing to him as every other form of stimulation. He bent down and latched on to her nipple sucking hard on the sensitive nub while enjoying her screams and thrusting hard into her tight hole. After a while he started rubbing her clit with his thumb enjoying the view of her cum filled pussy that oozed a load of cum everytime his cock thrust into her tight ass.

Sookie was surprised that she was loving it, somehow the pain got pleasant after a while and when Eric started rubbing her nub at the same time her screams of pain turned into moans of pure bliss. She started stroking her own breasts pulling on her nipples and pinching them a little loving the little flashes of pain it gave her. Eric growled at the sight of her playing with her breasts, he flicked his finger faster over her nub while at the same time thrusting even harder into her tiny hole. Sookie came hard, her orgasm rocking her, so that her legs buckled, taking Eric with her, her anal walls clamping around him like a tight fist, so hot he thought he'd go up in flames. He pumped load after load of thick creamy cum into her asshole before he pulled out.

When he could tell that she had calmed down enough he started rubbing the tip of his penis against her ultra sensitive clit. Sookie jumped a bit as soon as his flesh touched her's.

"It's still almost two hours till dawn pet. And I'm still hungry for you", Eric moaned in his sexiest voice.

"Oh god, Eric no I can't I just can't", Sookie said weekly before her tired body pulled her into a deep sleep and she was dead to the world.

Eric pondered for a few minutes if he should wake her up and force her to take his dick till dawn, but he decided against it. Tomorrow would come soon enough. He got hard again when he looked down at her the way she was lying there her face as innocent as an angel's in contrast to her spread legs with her pussy and asshole oozing so much cum that it was dripping down the bed sheet. Eric promised himself that he would make sure that she was filled like that every day from now on with either her pussy and/or asshole dripping cum. Nothing gave him a greater feeling of possessiveness than seeing her holes filled and dripping with his cum. Eric bent down and started licking her clean. Sookie was so out of it that she didn't even wake up from having her exposed pussy and asshole licked. When he was done he tucked her in and made sure she had it warm enough.

He went to his small office that lay right next door. He woke up his computer and while it was coming to life he checked his answering machine for messages. He had 3 all from Pam:

1 Message:

"Master, is it true you kidnapped our little Sookie? I thought you went over there to confess your love for her, what has she done that made you pull a caveman on her? I knew I should have gone with you, you're just not good with feeling."

2 Message, as if she'd never hung up:

"You know, her witch has been calling here all night. I really don't know what to tell her. I told the fangbangers to say that I'm not in anymore. Was kidnapping her really necessary? It's quite easy Master just 3 little words: I Love You. See?"

3 Message:

"Oh I get it. Did you do it because you're a Viking? Is this how they used to say I love you in your times? Well then please make sure you explain that to the poor girl because in her time that's simply called kidnapping. You want to mainstream don't forget that. Call me!"

Eric was laughing by the time he finished hearing the messages. He loved Pam's sense of humor since it was quite unique for a Vampire to have humor at all. He knew she must be dying by now to have him call her. So he did.

"Pam", she answered after the second ring.

"You called?" Eric asked innocently.

"Master, what the hell happened? The witch says you kidnapped Sookie and she's demanding I tell her where she is."

"I'll tell you later, you have to run some errands for me. Buy some human food and everything a woman needs in the bathroom. You know a toothbrush and stuff like that and bring it to my house."

"Fresh clothes too?"

"No. I want her naked."

Pam snickered. "I understand, I'll be there in a bit", she said and hung up.

About half an hour later, Eric who was still in his office trying to get some work done, heard Pam come out the elevator and heading straight to the small kitchen that lay down the hall from his bedroom. He could hear her store away the food into the refrigerator. Then she went into his bedroom to store away the other things that she both for Sookie in the bathroom that was attached to his Master bedroom.

"My god master, are you sure you haven't fucked her to death?" Pam asked mockingly as soon as she entered his office.

"Don't be stupid Pam I know you can hear her breathing."

"Barely, the poor thing is totally spend. The way your room smells you've been fucking her all night."

"Well I needed to clarify something Sookie wasn't aware of."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"That she is MINE."

"I see. Now tell me, how did this all happen?"

"Though I can see how you must have felt when you found the Were in her house and then having her decline you I'm still against your methods. Dear Abby says that if a woman is uncooperative than you should simple glamour her, if that's not possible like in Sookie's case than you should court her the way women want to be courted these days. Buy her flowers, take her out for dinner and date her until she falls in love with you", Pam said after hearing Eric's report on what happened.

"But I already know that she loves me. Have you forgotten that I've got a bond with her? I know her feelings but she's so damn stubborn that she won't say it out loud."

"Well have you?"

Eric growled.

"Oh my stars, you don't want to say it before she does right?"

"I shouldn't have to say it at all she should know what I feel for her, the fucking bond works both ways as you well know," Eric hissed.

"Yes, but unlike you I fear she doesn't know how it works. I bet she things that the love she's feeling for you is somehow a manipulation from the bond. You should really just explain to her, what the bond is and how it works."

"You are right I never really did that. I'll try that, but you know how Sookie is, she might just think that I'm making it up to convince her that she loves me."

"You never know master it might work. "

"We'll see."

After that Pam gave her report concerning Fangtasias income of the night then went home taking Sookies clothes and shoes with her to dispose them later.

Eric finished his work for the night and went back to his room where a sleeping Sookie was waiting for him. Normally he'd drink a True Blood before resting so he wouldn't wake up all famished for blood, but considering the exquisite vintage that would be expecting him in the morning, he didn't want to spoil his appetite with the synthetic crap. Eric crawled under the sheets and pulled Sookie against his chest so that her warm body was spooning against his. One of his hands moved down her body and rested between her legs on the mound of her sex. Inhaling her sweet scent he let dawn pull him under thinking that this must be how heaven feels like. Falling asleep holding the woman he loved in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for the Reviews you all are being so kind to me. Hope you like this chapter, let me know ok. I'll try to update again on Sunday. Love you guys :o)

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	4. Chapter 4

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next day Sookie woke up feeling as happy and sated as she had ever felt after a night of lovemaking. Which wasn't that much of a surprise considering how many orgasm's she'd had last night. It took a few minutes for her eyes to get used to the darkness surrounding her and a few more to notice that she was being held by a pair of strong arms. Her first impulse was to panic but then the following night started coming back to her and she remembered that she was in Eric's house somewhere in Shreveport and that those were Eric's arms holding her. And how he was holding her, that damn caveman had a hand between her legs and was holding on to her sex like a kid to its favorite toy proving that even while "sleeping" he could be a possessive jerk. That's what you get for telling him your pussy belongs to him, Sookie groaned inwardly.

Giving into a sudden rise of anger against her own weakness, Sookie slapped Eric's hand aside and moved to put some distance between their bodies. While crawling out from under the sheets, a slight pain flashed through her body and for the first time she noticed how sore she was. When she thought about the soreness of her butt she felt her whole face redden. Sure she somehow always expected to someday run into a lover who'd want to fuck her up the ass cause she knew from a lot of Merlott's customers minds male and female, that in the meantime it was a very common thing to do while having sex and that not only men but a lot of women loved it a lot. But know that she'd actually done it and loved it she couldn't help but still feel embarrassed. AND as if Eric hadn't enough power over her already with the damn bond she had to go and declare that she as well as her pussy belonged to him. And apparently her butt belonged to him too since she had loved to have his cock up there which he probably also noticed, Sookie thought grumpy. Damn it, damn it, damn it! She stood up from the bed turned around and started kicking against the mattress needing something to vent her anger on. She'd rather kick Eric a bit but her sense of honor forbid her to kick on someone who couldn't defend himself.

It was no excuse that he had been driving her crazy with his body the whole time, Sookie was disappointed with herself because her will seemed to melt away whenever Eric touched her. And his highhandedness to keep fucking her ass even though she was begging him to stop, sure in the end she enjoyed it immensely but still, if she didn't love him so much she'd be looking for something to stake his arrogant ass right now. Suddenly her body demanded her attention and Sookie who's eyes had gotten accustomed to the darkness around her by now went to the bathroom to tend to her needs. While in there she found the bag with toiletries Pam had bought for her according to the attached note wishing her good luck. Thanks Pam, Sookie thought dryly. She would never get Pam's dark humor, though she appreciated that Pam had some humor at all, that had helped their relationship a lot. Sookie pushed the thought aside and got into the huge shower to freshen up. After brushing her teeth and doing a few other thinks that needed to be done she came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body and turned the lights on. While in the shower she had seen that Eric hadn't healed up his bite marks on her groin and both her breasts , so she was covered in bite marks and had a few bruises, though those where normal she always got bruised when she slept with Eric he was just so big in every sense of the word. But she decided to ignore that fact and be angry for the bruises as well. The shower had done wonders for her mood, she was still angry but she felt energized again and ready to kick some Viking ass.

Sookie knew from Pam's note that she had bought some food for her too and where she could find it. But she just didn't feel like eating, besides she feared that if she got to comfy she'd be less angry when Eric woke which should be soon. She decided to get dressed but couldn't find her clothes anywhere. So he want's me locked up, naked and ready for when he want's to fuck me? Sookie thought her anger rising again.

"Son of a bitch", Sookie said unable to keep her anger inside anymore.

"I hope you don't mean me, lover", Eric said softly rising at that precise moment.

Sookie shrieked startled for a second then turned grabbed the first think her hands could find and threw it at Eric hitting his arm.

"Yes I mean you, you big jerk. And don't believe I'll let you pull the same crap you did yesterday with me again. I'm not your's Eric and I want you to let me out of here right now. And where the hell are my clothes?" Sookie yelled all the while throwing thinks at him.

Eric caught most of them, "Calm down Sookie, I know I acted badly yesterday and I apologize for...", he said sounding rueful.

"Take your apology and shove it."

"Now pet there's no need to get offensive."

"Stop calling me that. And what, no need to get offensive? You used the fact that I was horny to dominate me you A-hole and you probably used that damn bond to get me so horny in the first place", she screamed grabbing a very old looking Chinese figure and threw it at Eric.

"That's not how the bond works. Please calm down and let me explain." He said caught the figure before it hit his head then checked it for damage and stored it away.

"No. I won't have you manipulate me again" Sookie yelled looking around for something else to throw at him. He'd caught almost everything she'd thrown at him but still.

"Sookie either you calm down right now or I'll make you", Eric growled his fangs sliding down slowly.

Sookie just made a disgusted grunt so enraged and on such an adrenaline rush that she was unable to feel any fear for him even though that would have been the appropriate reaction. Instead she picked up a heavy book and threw it at the big Vampire. Eric had enough, got off the bed before the book crashed into the huge headboard, he took something out the drawer of his nightstand and was behind Sookie with the blink of an eye. He bound her hands behind her back with a silk rope.

"Untie me you fucking bastard."

Before she could utter a few more profanities at him Eric took the ball gag he was holding and strapped the shiny red ball of the gag into her mouth than he fastened the straps on the back of her head. Then he picked her up and placed her on the bed sitting on her knees facing a Loveseat that was beside the bed. He spread her knees a bit to give her more stability then left the room and went to the kitchen to get a True Blood. He was to famished to wait for Sookie to calm down enough to let him feed on her though that's what he'd rather have as opposed to that damn synthetic blood.

Eric came back holding the True Blood in one hand and sat down on the Loveseat facing Sookie. He looked at her while he drank his blood. She looked breathtaking. Having her tied up and gagged had been a fantasy of his for quite some time now. He had wanted to wait a bit before he started doing all the really nasty stuff with her. But just like the ass fuck he gave her the previous night had happened unplanned having her tight up and gagged was the only way he saw to get her to hold still long enough for him to talk to her. She pushed his buttons like no other woman. Whenever he was around her the combination of her incredible scent and her delectable little body mixed with that air of innocence that surrounded her drove him mad. It made him want to introduce her to all forms of sinful sex he knew, fill her tight holes with his seed and squirt all over her than watch her lick his cum of her own body. Easy boy, Eric thought grimly, till you can do that there were still a lot they had to agree on first.

He let his eyes glide over her, starting with her blazing blue eyes now darker with anger or was it lust? To her full pink lips spread wide open from the ball gag down to her breasts pulled up by her bound arms and moving up and down slightly from her heavy breathing her nipples erect. Then his eyes glided further down over her flat stomach to the triangle between her spread knees. What he saw almost made him loose his mind and savage her right this minute. Sookie was dripping, her fluids rolling down her thighs and dripping on to the sheets. She couldn't help it, in a sick way being tight up like that her body exposed to his merciless eyes without having the possibility to cover herself made her incredibly horny. Could it be that she was into bondage? Oh dear god, what was wrong with her. Eric looked up to meet her eyes and Sookie blushed all over ashamed that again he witnessed her wantonness.

"Sookie you're dripping."

Sookie turned her head away.

"Would you like me to give you some relief? I need your full attention for what I'm about to tell you and I can't have you thinking about other thinks pet."

Still no answer.

"This is quite important lover we need to talk about us. It's about time we reach an understanding don't you think?"

Sookie nodded her head still turned away like a stubborn child.

"Then will you please allow me to make you come so you can focus... please?"

Again Sookie nodded still not looking at him. Eric got off his seat and climbed up the bed. He kneeled right in front of her.

"Forgive me if I don't free you from the gag but I still don't trust your temper my lover", he said then bend his head to suck on her earlobe before kissing down her jaw and further down to suck and lick on her neck being careful not to break the soft skin with his fangs. Meanwhile his one hand was stroking her breasts pulling and pinching her hard nipple and his other hand found her wet folds. He let his fingers glide along her wet pussy lips and then they found her stiff nub swollen and throbbing, begging to be touched. Eric started rubbing his thumb against her sensitive love button and shoved two of his long fingers into her wet hole ramming them into her over and over making sure to hit her G-spot with every thrust and making Sookie moan and gasp with pleasure. She started moving her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers hoping they'd go deeper that way.

"That's good pet, fuck yourself on my fingers. Make your hungry pussy cum all over them", Eric purred into her ear.

Again his crude language had the strange effect off turning her on some more. Sookie moved from moaning to screaming though only muffled sounds escaped her lips the gag forcing her to drool everytime she cried her lust out. Drooling all over herself she threw back her head and focused on riding Eric's fingers. He lowered his head some more and took her breast into his mouth sucking hard on the trembling flesh making sure to do the same to her other beautiful breast. Eric loved them, the thought crossed his mind that he'd seen times when people would have dedicate a temple to Sookies breast. A time when people appreciated the body of a woman for what it was a temple of pleasure, lust, love and life.

When Sookie rocked harder against his fingers Eric knew that she was close. He rubbed her nub with increased speed and bit into her nipple sucking hard on the wound. Sookie screamed loud though muffled and shuddered all over as multiple orgasms hit her, catapulting her body out of space. After a few minutes she came back to earth and found Eric licking her face clean from the saliva she had drooled all over herself. From the sounds he was making you would think he was sucking her blood, that's how much he was enjoying this. Vampires simply loved any kind of body fluid she really needed to remember to ask him about that sometime. His fingers where still buried inside her, and his thumb was rubbing her much slower now sending delicious aftershocks through her body.

"Better?" Eric asked softly.

Sookie nodded.

"Good", he said and pulled his fingers out of her pussy just to put them inside his mouth and lick them clean. Sookie stared fascinated at his mouth as he tasted her cum on his fingers and felt a throb start again between her legs. Not again, she thought startled, I'm getting as insatiable as Eric. Who had resumed his place on the Loveseat still licking his thumb, Sookie forced herself to ignore her body and to focus on what he had to say.

"First I'd like to apologize again for the way I behaved yesterday. I've been longing for you for so long and after I remembered the time I stayed at your house and actually remembered how being with you had been, how making love to you had been I started craving you Sookie. I wanted to taste your sweet blood again, taste your juices again and sink myself inside you. I haven't have sex with anyone since I left your house on the night of the takeover. I won't lie to you because I don't want to and also the bond hinders me from doing it. I have fed on the fangbangers but I haven't fucked any of them since that night 3 months ago. I guess that's why I was kinda ruff on you my lover I was simply famished for you. I would have kept fucking you till dawn had pulled me under if you hadn't fallen asleep first. But even before that I haven't really had fun with any other woman I've fucked since I met you and after I stayed with you even less. I fucked them just to satisfy my need as a Vampire. I tried to get you off my mind I really did, the day you had that damn date with the tiger I went back to Fangtasia grabbed 15 girls and had an Orgy with them. Pam joined me later cause I just couldn't shake her off, and we split she got 7 and I kept 8, but before she came I fucked everyone of those girls and came each time with each of them but still craved you Sookie."

Eric felt a huge wave of jealousy and anger rolling of Sookie's side of the bond.

"Lover, I'm not telling you this to make you jealous, I'm telling you this to show you that I can't get enough off you and that no other woman does to me what you do Sookie. No other fulfills me like you do or makes me as happy as only you can. I haven't felt human emotions in quite a while, centuries in fact so it took me some time to figure out what it is that I feel for you. It was a really frustrating experience for me and I believe for you too but I know now. Would you like to know it lover?"

Sookie who had been looking at him with wide eyes nodded weakly. Still shocked, that the most powerful Vampire of Louisiana was spilling his guts like that. Suddenly a huge wave of pure love hit her. It was so strong that Sookie closed her eyes and was completely enveloped in the strong emotion. She understood then what Eric was trying to tell her, all the emotions that came to her though the bond were Eric's and all the emotions that she felt herself, that came from within her, where truly hers. Eric couldn't manipulate her feelings he could only send her feelings and emotions like when he sent her some courage during the trial of Sophie-Anne so she could approach the Ancient Pythoness. She felt comfort when he was around because that's how she herself felt about Eric. Something in him comforted her and she felt safe with him. Hadn't she herself told him right at the beginning that she trusted him when he was escorting her to the orgy though she barely knew him back then and when he told her that she would be safe how had she answered him, "I know I will", those where her words and she had meant it. And back then there had been no bond for her to comfortably blame her feelings on. It was so strange but she always felt this way about Eric, comfort, save and as she was now able to admit love.

Sookie opened her tear-filled eyes and looked at the Vampire she loved so much. She was so happy to find that he loved her just as much. She knew he could have simply told her how he felt but the way he did it had not only made her realize how the Bond works, but it was the most honest and purest form to confess your love. To bathe the person you love in this most powerful of all emotions is an incredible experience. Eric knows that Sookie cant read his mind to check if he was lying to her, so he simply made her feel it by opening the Bond to the fullest, exposing himself completely to her to do with his unbeating heart as she well pleased. There was no way to fake what he felt for her, to fake an emotion that strong as the one Eric had shown her. And Sookie knew that as well, she couldn't help it and started crying overcome by her own emotions. In a heartbeat Eric was by her side, he freed her mouth from the gag and was now placing tiny kisses all over her face and occasionally licking her tear streaked face.

"Never doubt my feelings for you my love. Never doubt me. Please", he said sounding almost desperate.

"Eric I…I love you too. So much it hurts."Sookie whispered so softly that Eric wouldn't have heard it if he were not a Vampire. "It's just I don't know if we can work out. I'm just a waitress and you are so powerful in the Vampire World and I don't know if our love would survive all the danger your lifestyle brings with it. I don't know if could survive it. I know that sounds like I'm a coward but I'm done getting hurt physically and emotionally."

"I never want to hear you say that you're a coward ever again Sookie. I've seldom met a woman as courageous as you are my beautiful lover. You fight till the end for someone you love. There is no greater courage than that, to stand by and fight for your loved ones. You're faithful and loyal I couldn't find a better mate than you if I searched the whole world. I can't guarantee that nothing will ever happen to you now that you are mine, but I can guarantee that whatever happens I'll be there for you and I'll go until my final death to keep you save from harm."

They both looked into each other's eyes as if no more words where needed. With their eyes and their heaths they made a pact that as long as they had each other life could throw at them whatever it was and they would deal with it, together. Both gazed in complete agreement at each other then Eric bent and kissed her softly as if afraid that the magic of the moment would somehow vanish and he'd find himself alone again without his bonded and beloved. After a long time he reached around to free her hands from the rope but Sookie pulled away and looked up at him her eyes sparkling with joy.

"I want to leave them on for a little while. I want to make you cum without being able to use my hands to help me with your huge cock", she said smiling brightly.

A groan escaped Eric's mouth and his fangs which had retracted during their talk slid back down.

"Lay on your back honey", Sookie said in the sexiest voice she could muster then watched as Eric obeyed and lay down on his back. Sookie looked at his magnificent rock hard body and watched amused as his gracious plenty came to life under her gaze. She understood for the first time that she had as much power over him and his body as he had over her. Pure euphoria poured through her body at the thought that this gorgeous creature loved her and willingly gave her power over him by offering her his heard (beating or not) on a silver plate so to speak.

Sookie straddled him backwards so that he had to look at her back with her bound hands leaning against her round ass cheeks. She bent down lifting up her ass and exposing her gaping wet pussy with the swollen pink lips to Eric's hungry eyes. Then she let a little saliva drip out her mouth on to his cock before latching on to the huge throbbing member. Eric put one hand on her round ass and the other one began to rub her moist clit.

"No",Sookie said then moved her ass a little to shake of his hands. "I don't want you to touch me. Just keep your eyes on my pussy and watch how sucking your dick get's me off. Can you do that for me baby, please?"

"I'd much rather give you pleasure the same way you're about to pleasure me but if that's what you want then I'll do it lover", he said his voice deep and hoarse.

Eric groaned loudly when her hot mouth devoured the pulsing head of his dick again. He felt her swallow the tiny drops of his pre-cum and felt her tongue digging for more. He fought the urge to pull up his hips and force his dick further down her throat. But she wanted to play with him and he would allow her to set the rhythm even if it might kill him. Again something he'd never done or ever would do for another woman, only Sookie. When she started moving up and down his length taking him deeper than ever before Eric growled in despair. Sookie pulled him out of her mouth and laughed a little loving the power she had over him. She licked along the vein in his cock then licked his tip again, taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. Then she bent her head and started massaging his balls with her tongue. Eric cried out and his hands grasped the sheets, holding on to them just so he wouldn't touch her again. You could say what you wanted about him but he'd never had the reputation of being a selfish lover, he was someone who loved sex more when his partner was enjoying it as well. It turned him on to see and hear how much pleasure he was giving. That's why he was desperate to give it to Sookie as good as he was getting. And again it slightly irritated him how good she'd gotten at sucking cock, he pushed the thought aside, though not before making a mental note to kill Quinn as slowly as possible, then focused again on the pleasure she was giving him. Sookie lifted her head again and licked along his throbbing cock to the top. Suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on her face and she took his cock in her mouth as far as it could go then released it again.

"Eric?"

"Yes my lover", Eric said his voice hoarse.

Sookie swallowed him deep down her throat again and Eric bucked upward unable to hold back.

"Who does your cock belong to?" Sookie asked her voice just as hoarse.

She's perfect! Eric thought before answering, "It's yours my love, it's all yours."

Sookie shoved him back deep down her throat and pulled back.

"And who do you belong to Eric?" She asked then bit lightly into the tip.

"Oh hell", Eric moaned loud and bucked his hips lifting Sookie with him. Sookie bit him again, a little harder this time and Eric oozed a few more drops of pre-cum and growled deeply.

"I asked you who you belong to Eric. Tell me?"

"Oh God…I'm yours Sookie. I belong to you."

Satisfied Sookie pulled him back into her mouth and sucked him hard until she felt him cumming. She pulled back then watch fascinated as he shot load after load of thick pink cum up the air. The sight of his cumming cock made her come as well. While she was watching him cum he was looking at her pussy oozing cum as well, he could see down her hole, how her pussy muscles clenched and unclenched searching for a cock to milk. Fascinated he observed how all her cum slowly rolled down her folds to accumulate on the tip of her pulsing clit forming a drop of cum on the swollen nub. When the drop was about to fall down Eric latched on to her nub and caught the sweet drop with his tongue before he proceeded to lick her folds clean. Almost at the same time Sookie had latched on to his cum covered cock as was now cleaning him up. They both couldn't hold back though and licked each other to another earth shattering climax. When they both were happy and satisfied Eric untied Sookie's hands and both laid down spooning against each other.

"You are perfect for me pet. I'll never tire of eating your sweet pussy. I wish I had words to explain how incredible you taste."

Sookie blushed, when she wasn't aroused it was still funny to have some talk to her like that since no one ever had – 'Time to change the subject.'

"Why do you call me that?" Sookie asked quietly.

"Call you what lover?"

"Pet. You never called me that before, that is before yesterday of course."

Eric laughed softly before he whispered into her ear, "Because I noticed how your body responds to my touch lover. Whenever I lay my hands or my mouth on you your whole body arched for my touch and just like a little sex kitten you start purring, craving me and begging for more. That's why you're my pet, MY little cock hungry kitten. The only one I need." He said then captured her mouth for a deep passionate kiss.

They made love to each other two more times that night. Slowly and leisurely, whispering to each other like lovers do, confessing their love for each other over and over again while coming together over and over again. By the time Eric was cleaning her cum filled pussy with his tongue Sookie couldn't fight her tired body any longer and fell asleep.

Long after Sookie had fallen asleep, Eric was still holding her in his arms stroking her back in a soothing manner, inhaling her addicting scent while listening to her heartbeat. From time to time he placed tiny kisses on the blond head lying against his chest. He'd gotten hard again from licking his cum off her tight hole but couldn't bring himself to wake her up to fuck her again. He loved simply holding her in his arms almost as much as fucking her senseless. It was almost frightening how much it turned him on to see her pussy ravished from his cock and filled up with his thick pink cum, it almost made him want to take a picture of her cum dripping pussy to show her former lovers and everyman who dared to question his ownership of her who's cum was oozing out her tight holes. He knew that his inner caveman and his possessive Vampire side was making him want to do that but he knew just as well that Sookie would stake him herself if he'd run around showing people a picture off her pussy. The thought of her running after him with a sharpened stake made him laugh a little. Her temper was one of the thinks he loves most about her.

He heard the phone ringing in his office but since he didn't want to leave Sookie's side, he let the machine pick it. With his heightened Vampire hearing he could hear every word of the message Pam was leaving on it.

"Master, please call me as soon as you stop cumming for the night. Sookie's witch Amelia and her Boss the Shifter Sam came by Fantasia tonight. They were quite upset and demanded to know where Sookie was. I told them what you asked me to say, that they shouldn't worry about her because she was with you and save, but they said they'd only believe that if Sookie herself told them that she's fine. The witch gave us an ultimatum of 24 hours or else she will put a spell on Fangtasia that will make humans sick as soon as they come close to our bar. She threatened to bankrupt our business if we fail to meet her demand."

Pam sighed, she sounded annoyed and Eric hoped she didn't do anything to the witch without consulting him first. He feared that killing off Sookie's friends might harm their fresh and still tender relationship.

"Honestly master I hate witches. Even if it is Amelia we're talking about the moment she threatened me with magic I wanted nothing more than to behead her. It just reminds me to much of that bitch Hallow and what she did to you. By the way I really enjoyed getting her to break the spell she put on you, at some point I was slapping her with one of her own ripped off hands. Such fun. Oh I almost forgot the Shifter asked me to tell you that he's got a stake with you name written on it if he finds out that you've been hurting Sookie. I tried to tell him that Sookie would hardly consider having multiple orgasms as hurting her but he insisted that I should tell you anyways. I hope you remember that I told you that Sookie is a lot of trouble, but you had to fall for her anyway. Shall I have the witch killed? I already have a few weres in mind who still owe us and would be quite good for the job. It would have to be done during the day of course when she is outside her house, I suppose it's still heavily warded. It would be a shame though, that Amelia can lick pussy almost as good as you master. I suppose you'll be dealing with the shifter yourself right but Amelia might cause some serious damage to our business. I'll be expecting your call." Click.

Pam was right, they shouldn't take Amelia's threat lightly. Since Hallow Eric had a new found respect for witches and their magic. He didn't think it would be necessary to kill the witch though, he'd just have Sookie call her tomorrow and that would be it. The shifter was a none issue, he could take whatever form he wanted and Eric would still beat him.

Reluctantly he parted from Sookie's warm body and got out of bed to call Pam. He made sure that Sookie was tucked in properly then went to his office to work. First he called Pam and told her he'd have Sookie call the witch tomorrow, Pam on the other hand reminded him that he had some guests coming in tomorrow night. Eric told her to get some fresh clothes for Sookie, something she could wear to Fangtasia since he wanted to bring her with him. After the call he worked on a few more reports on his other businesses since he liked to stay up to date. He noticed that even though he wasn't lying with her in bed anymore just the thought that his bonded was sleeping in his bed right next door gave him a sense of inner peace he'd never felt before. He closed his eyes and repeated to himself a few times that this wasn't a dream, that she was really here and that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

When he was done he wrote a note for Sookie and put it on her night stand. When her stomach made a rumbling sound Eric wondered if she hadn't eaten at all the whole day. He added something on the note than went to take a quick shower. When he came back it was almost dawn so he crawled back into bed pulled Sookies warm body against his and listened to her heartbeat till he was dead to the world.

* * *

Hi Guys, again sorry for the spelling mistakes. I just posted this one without even checking for errors, i was so tired by the time I was done. So again sorry. As for the last Chapter, i'm still learning guys, i had no idea i have to warn people when it get's a little ruff. So again sorry if i offended someone. But just so you know both my Eric as well as my Sookie are very passionate and they will express it in some pretty freaky ways as the story goes on. I'll start warning from now on, OK. Thanks again for your reviews, keep it up :o)

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	5. Chapter 5

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sookie woke up smiling brightly and the reason for her good mood was lying right next to her holding her tight. It felt great being in a relationship again, specially being in a relationship with Eric of all people. God knew it wasn't that normal for her to be in a relationship at all, she couldn't date human men and after the little turn with Quinn she hadn't been sure if she'd ever be able to date a shape shifter again. They all were so caught up in their Supe world with it's strange rules and customs that Sookie couldn't see herself dating one again. She sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand by and watch her men fuck another woman in front of her if he should become a Pack master, or accept that her man had to sleep with other women to breed some new Werebaby's to "support" the community. Though it might sound strange in many ways Vampire's were much simpler in many aspects that mattered to Sookie. Her relationship with Bill had been perfect up to the point when he cheated on her and betrayed her. Sookie sight, she hated it that thinking about Bill still hurt a little inside, she wondered when the pain would fade for good. Then she realized that it might never fade away completely. Bill had been her first in so many aspects and you never forget your first.

Her body forced her to leave Eric's side and tend to her human needs. While in the bathroom she freshened up and took a quick shower. Her stomach growled and Sookie remembered that she hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours. She wrapped herself in a towel and headed for the kitchen. She was so famished that she just grabbed the first thing her hands found when she opened the refrigerator and shoved it into her mouth. While chewing on what turned out to be some grapes she took her time to examine the content of the fridge. Pam had bought her a lot of. Most of the food were desserts like cookies, pastries, ice cream and puddings. Obviously Pam thought that human women only ate sugar, maybe because of what she said to Sookie once, that to Pam female blood tasted sweeter than male. So I guess she thought their blood was so sweet cause females ate a lot of sugar. 'That Pam', Sookie though smiling. She was relived that Pam had bought her some salad to. She grabbed a really good looking chicken caesar salad got herself a fork and dig in. While eating she walked back to the bedroom and sat on the huge comfy Love chair Eric had occupied the day before. She was shoveling the food down like she hadn't eaten in a week, all the while looking down at her sleeping , because Sookie thought of him as sleeping rather than being dead, lover.

The bed sheets were covering most of his gorgeous body. Sookie smiled wickedly and grabbed the sheets with her spread out toes and slowly pulled the covers off his fantastic physique. The more of his body was revealed the heavier Sookie's breathing got. He was just so beautiful that she couldn't help herself but stare at him. His body was as hard and smooth as carved marble, his face was so lovely yet masculine it hurt and the now closed mischievously sparkling blue eyes put the crown on the whole sexy package. He was perfection from head to toe. 'So why does he want **me**?' a little voice asked insecure. He was so good looking it was ridiculous not to mention how powerful he was due to his age and his position in the Vampire hierarchy. And if she believed what Pam had told her once, Eric was also quite wealthy. Sookie sighed - How would she be able to keep a man like that? The thought that Eric might get bored of her one day broke her heart. She didn't even want to think about what would happen once she started to get old and he would stay the same good looking sex god he was now. She decided to do what she had done when she was dating Bill, put those thoughts aside for when the situation actually arises. Right now she just wanted to enjoy her sexy Viking.

She looked at his manhood and blushed when she thought how that thing could make her lose her mind. She felt ashamed when she remembered the first night she got here. How Eric had ravished her, she could really tell that he'd been famished for her body. He had been merciless and Sookie had to admit that she had loved every minute of it. Even the defloration of her poor ass. She felt a little pang in admitting this but she'd really enjoyed the way he took control, the way he took possession of her body and gave her orgasm after orgasm. She remembered the one time Bill had done the same, when he'd surprised her on her front porch after they'd sort of split up while in Dallas. Back then Bill had bent her over the couch, pulled down her pants then fucked her hard and she had loved it. Sookie wondered why she seemed to like that sort of love making, when her man took her merciless and hard. When he spent her completely until she begged them to stop. 'Oh oh, time to change the subject', Sookie thought when she noticed that her naughty pussy was getting wet again.

Reluctantly she got up and covered Eric's body up again and hoped that getting it out of sight would help her get it out of her mind too. While doing that she noticed the note lying on her night stand. It was from Eric and said:

_Good morning my lover,_

_I love going to rest with your delicious flavour on my tongue and your warm body pressed against mine. You should see the hard-on I still have for you. I suggest you start rubbing your nub to warm up your tight pussy when dawn approaches because I'm going to fuck you hard as soon as I rise whether you're ready or not. We need to be at Fangtasia tonight so we have to hurry up a bit, Pam will bring some clothes for you. I expect you to be dripping wet, make me proud pet._

_I Love you,_

_E_

_P.S.: Please forgive me if I kept you from eating all night my lover, please make sure you eat something as soon as you wake up you'll find some food in the little kitchen down the hall. And later we'll order something for you when we're at Fangtasia. _

Sookie gulped and shivered a little at the thought of him fucking her hard. Getting dripping wet for him wouldn't be a problem at all, she was half way there already. The thought of lying next to his unconscious body rubbing herself until he woke up made her blush all over again. Dear God, Eric was so dirty minded that Sookie wondered if she'd be able to keep up with him sexually. She'd certainly be an eager student that was for sure. She knew already that whatever they did she'd do it willingly just because it was Eric she was doing it with. She had so much trust in him, and the fact that he'd never hurt her, except for the little pain she'd felt when he took her ass, gave her the confidence to lay her body into his experienced hands.

Sookie shook herself to get her mind to other things, she still had some time to kill until dawn so she decided to explore Eric's "hidey hole" a bit. It was huge, she still new the huge bathroom of the master bedroom and the small kitchen down the hall. Still wrapped in her towel Sookie explored the other rooms. The "hidey hole" also had a library that was as big as Sookie's living room and kitchen combined. The room was decorated with wine red comfy looking leather armchairs and a huge leather coach of the same colour, a small mahogany end table with a little well kept Bonsai Tree on it rounded up the picturesque sitting area. Huge beautifully carved mahogany bookshelf's were filled with books about all sorts of subjects. Sookie knew from yesterday and from meeting the suicidal Godric that the older a Vampire gets the sooner he could rise, as long as he made sure to stay out of the light, so she could tell that Eric spend a lot of time in this library while waiting for the last rays of light to disappear. Sookie smiled happy to find that they both loved reading. It was good to learn about something they had in common, she still had so much she didn't know about him. Some warning bell's started ringing in her head. She also didn't know a few things about Bill and a lot of things about Quinn. Was this a bad sign? Would not knowing all about Eric be their doom as well? Sookie decided that she would make sure to question him good, she wanted to know everything about him. She just hoped he would be willing to tell her. Vamps are so damn secretive about everything.

The next room she entered was an entertainment room, with the biggest flat screen plasma TV Sookie had ever seen hanging on the wall right across the double doors she'd just opened. The whole room was kept in beige and white. With white shelfes covering one side of the room and filled with so many DVD's he could start his own renting place. Facing the huge screen was the biggest and coziest sofa Sookie had ever seen. It was beige and covered with fluffy cushions. She couldn't resist throwing herself on to it and bouncing around giggling like a child. Then she jumped of it and went through the DVD's to see how well stocked his collection was. It was pretty impressive, a well rounded mix of old classics (and yes, Gone with the Wind was among them too, to Sookie's delight) and some newer pieces. Thinking about all the fun they would have, watching those movies while snuggling together on the huge cozy sofa, Sookie slid out the room smiling.

The last room she hadn't seen yet was a guest bedroom with a huge bed, not as big as Eric's but still bigger than some of the bed's Sookie had seen in her life. The whole room was decorated in a warm champagne colour. The huge bed was placed in the middle of the room, behind it was a broad dresser and facing the bed was one of the biggest wardrobes S. had ever come across. The champagne coloured furniture were made out of some heavy expensive looking wood S. couldn't identify. German Oak maybe? A scrap of red satin was peaking out from one of the closed wardrobe doors and Sookie got curious. She pulled the double doors aside and stood in front a huge collection of women's designer shoes, bags and clothes. The wardrobe was packed with some quite expensive looking pieces,from haute couture to ready-to-wear pieces, from so many renown designers Sookie had heard of that it would make Sarah-Jessica Parker's character Carrie from Sex and the City Orgasm with delight. For a second Sookie was a bit irritated at seeing some woman's clothes in a room in Eric's hidey hole. 'Why the hell did Eric have women's clothes in his hidey hole?'

Sookie was about to get angry when she noticed the same penny loafers Pam had worn once to Merlotte's. Looking closer at the clothes they actually seemed like something Pam would wear, in her spare time though since she had a strict dress code of black leather for Fangtasia. As she turned away Sookie could now see that beside the bed on a little pedestal lay a pink coloured coffin with the word "Pam's" written in big glittery letters across the top. Sookie had to laugh hard once she figured that this was Pam's room. Apparently Eric's child had her own "nursery" at her maker's or better yet daddy's house. 'That's so cute', Sookie thought still laughing a little. So Pam could crash at her maker's hidey hole whenever she pleased. Sookie loved the fact that Eric cared so much for his child that he had a room ready for whenever she needed one. She knew that Pam had her own house so she figured that she didn't use her room so often. At least Sookie hoped not, because now that she and Eric were an item she would probably be spending a lot of time down here with him and doing some things she didn't want anyone to witness.

She went back to Eric's bedroom and noticed that it was near the time he'd waken up the previous day. She pondered for a few minutes if she should really follow his advise and pleasure herself to get ready for him. She felt herself blush all over again at the thought of masturbating in front of another person. Not that she'd never masturbated before, during her sexless years she'd gotten quite good at making herself come, but she'd always been in the privacy of her own room when she did it. What to do? What to do? 'Oh fuck it', S. thought determined. Hadn't she just a few hours ago sworn that she would be a good pupil to Eric's sex lessons? 'Here we go!', she thought again and laid next to Eric over the covers.

She pulled away the towel and dropped it carelessly on the floor exposing her naked body to the chilled bedroom air. Ignoring the coolness she started stroking and kneading her breasts grasping them with her spread out fingers. Her breathing got heavier as her fingers pulled and pinched her erect nipples. Slowly Sookie guided one hand down her body and placed it between her spread out thighs. Her fingers plowed through her wet folds and covered them in her fluids. A long moan escaped her lips when she put two fingers on her nub and started rubbing it furiously as all the while her other hand kept playing with her breasts. The thought that Eric would rise any minute now and find her like this, spread out and playing with herself set her on fire.

Eric woke up and found her moaning and sobbing uncontrollably arching her back as if to escape her own stroking fingers. He knew he'd promised to fuck her right away after he woke but what he saw was just to good to interrupt. Sookie who's eyes had been closed felt a movement and opened her eyes to find Eric staring down at her, his fangs had slid out and he had a hungry look on his face.

"Eric!", Sookie moaned looking into his eyes.

"Keep rubbing yourself pet. I'm very proud of the work you're doing. You're dripping wet like I wanted you to be", he purred.

Sookie blushed again and when she saw him gazing down her gaping wet pussy, she came hard. Crying out her pleasure while still rubbing her throbbing nub. When she calmed down a bit she saw that Eric was now kneeling between her spread legs still gazing at her cunt.

"Let me taste you Sookie," Eric said and opened his mouth.

Sookie looked at him confused through dazed eyes for a minute than she understood and shoved her two cum covered fingers into his mouth.

"Mmmmm," Eric groaned, "tasty. Give me more."

Sookie dig her fingers into her pussy again and caught as much cum with her two fingers as she could then shoved them back into Eric's mouth. Her cunt throbbed gently as she watched him lick them clean again.

"Mmmm, only your blood tastes better my lover. I want to see how wet you are. Show me", Eric said slowly.

Sookie blushed even more then spread her legs further apart.

"Wider Sookie, show me."

She placed her hands on her inner thighs and pulled them even further apart. She could feel her pussy gaping even further apart as well. She'd never been spread open like this with a man looking at her. It was somewhat shameful while at the same time highly erotic.

"Wider pet, use your fingers and spread that pussy wide for me. I want to see inside you."

Sookie hesitated for a second, then glided her fingers slowly along her inner thighs till they reached her dripping cunt. She placed them along her pink pussy lips and spread herself wide open for his viewing pleasure. Eric's hungry eyes widen and his tongue darted out to lick along his sharp fangs just like a hungry lion and Sookie came again screaming his name.

While she was still coming he shoved his more than ready huge cock into her gaping hole and started ramming her hard. Sookie gasped her pussy stretching to fit his huge member. Eric was laughing huskily.

"So just the way I look at you can make you come pet?"

Sookie just moaned in response, to far gone to be able to speak any longer.

"Did you like playing with yourself? Rubbing your little hungry pussy while I watched, all the while craving my cock and making yourself wet so I could ram you hard?" Eric was murmuring while working her throbbing flesh. Sookie almost fainted from the sensation his cool, rock hard flesh digging into her was giving her. When he bent and bit savagely into her breast a string of multiple orgasms crashed violently into her. Sookie threw back her head and opened her mouth for a silent cry, her body to spent to actually produce a sound. Eric sucked hard at the wound and came just as hard while fucking and feeding, filling up her hole with his sticky cum the way he loved to.

Sookie lay panting in his arms and looked down at Eric who was licking his bite marks lazily to close up the wound with the coagulant in his saliva. He was purring like a big cat rubbing himself all over her, marking her with his scent. Sookie understood somehow that he was doing that because they would be in the presence of other Vamps tonight at Fangtasia and he wanted to make sure they smelled him on her.

"You are mine. You belong to me and no one else", he said softly but determined. Sookie was stroking his head soothingly lost in bliss. After a while Eric sighed regretfully, "I'm sorry lover but we need to get ready. Pam will be here in a bit and bring you some fresh clothes. I'm expecting some important guests at Fangtasia and I want you to come with me."

"Ok. But Eric you are aware that eventually I will have to go back home right? I can still stay today but tomorrow I'll have to go home. I have to work and before you say that I have the money to quit my job, well I happen to like my job and I need to be around people, that's why I'll keep working - though I'll work less now, having that little cushion on the bank will ease my mind a lot."

Eric wanted to protest, he wanted her to move in with him, he wanted to rise to her warm body next to him every night. He wanted to care for her financial needs. But he knew that it was to early for him to ask her to move in with him. Pam said that Dear Abby had explained that humans had certain periods for everything. A certain period for dating, for moving in together, for being engaged and so on. He wanted to make being with him as pleasant for Sookie as he could. He would respect her human traditions just so she wouldn't doubt their relationship more than she already did. How was it – Kill them with sugar- right? If he'd make sure that Sookie didn't find reasons to feel insecure about their relationship she'd start giving in to his request's. Now that he had her, he wouldn't let her go. No way!

"Sure my lover, if you promise me to stay out of trouble I'll let you go. Just promise me you won't let others pull you into some crazy shenanigans. Let the were's and shifter's take care of their own problems, I'll do my best to keep Felipe from requesting your services. I don't know how yet but I'll come up with something. Now you need to promise me that you won't put yourself into a dangerous situation again, and if there is no other way, then I have to be with you. You go nowhere dangerous or even potentially dangerous without me. For every time you get hurt because of your own fault, I will punish you. Do you understand ?" Eric said firmly though Sookie could hear the sincere concern in his voice.

"You'll punish me if I get hurt, isn't that a contradiction?"

"No, it's not. I know you have a neck for getting yourself into trouble and I just want you to stop putting yourself into those situations. I'm not saying that you should stop helping your friends like you'd done till now, I'm just asking that you let me make sure you are protected and cared for before you do. So do you promise or do I have to keep you locked up to keep you save?"

"Alright, alright - I won't put myself into dangerous situations, except when you're with me," Sookie muttered.

Eric kissed her gently on the nose, "Thank you my lover. I know it wasn't easy for you to promise me that, but it's the only way I can believe that you're safe during the day hours when I can't be with you. Now let me lick your stuffed pussy clean so we can go take a shower, Pam will be here soon." He said then bent to his task.

* * *

Yeah I know bad spelling, sorry. I wanted to cover the whole night in this chapter but there will be hapening quite a lot so I had to split it up. So part 2 of this night will be published soon. Thanks again for your kind Reviews. I'll look into the beta thing I promise, but I'll do that during the weekend, with work and all there's just no time now, please understand. Thankx and enjoy this Chapter.

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	6. Chapter 6

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

The shower turned out to be a funny and erotic experience. There was just no way Sookie and Eric could take a shower together without getting horny. They both shared not only the memory of one particular shower that had turned out to be hotter than hell, but they also craved each other with such force that it almost hurt not to touch each other. When soaping each other started getting out of control Eric said hoarsely pulling her away from him, "I think it would have been wiser if I had used the other shower. I crave you to much to be near your naked body when we have to hurry up, without wanting to ravish you again lover."

He showered quickly all the while fending off Sookie's searching fingers, then rushed out the shower laughing.

"You owe me one!" Sookie yelled after him also laughing.

"I know. I promise I'll make it up to you. Next shower we take together I'll have you feeling dirtier getting out then you'd felt getting in."

"Oooh I can't wait", Sookie purred and enjoyed her shower. She took her time in there because the warm water just felt so great on her lightly sore body. It was a pleasant soreness so Sookie didn't feel the need to make a big deal out of it, she let the warm water rinse down her body and started singing out loud to happy to even feel embarrassed that Eric was hearing her bad singing. When she got out the bathroom her hair and body wrapped in towels, Eric was already dressed in his usual t-shirt and jeans combo and was now brushing back his wet hair into long strands. Standing in front of the bed was Pam who was lying a pink shopping bag from a store Sookie didn't know on the bed.

"Ah Sookie there you are, I really must say 3 days of non stop fucking does wonders for a woman's mood, wouldn't you agree?"

Sookie blushed all over then decided to ignore Pam's remark, "Hi Pam, how's everything."

"Everything is perfect as far as I'm concerned, you two are finally together and I can relax again. You have no idea how unpredictable my master's mood swings have been since he met you. On the other hand, it has been good not having to compete with him for the same women all the time in the last couple of months. You see my master and I share the same taste for busty blonds", Pam purred giving Sookie a good eye fuck as her fangs slid down.

"Pam! She's mine." Eric growled. "And you will show your mistress the respect you owe her."

Pam looked at him, her pupils were dilated and she seemed dazed. One minute she wasn't fully there the next she was smiling again as if nothing happened.

"I'm sorry master, I lost it for a sec there. This room is reeking of so much sex and the scent of Sookie's sweet blood, it simply intoxicated me", she replied matter of fact.

"Oh that's alright Pam. No harm done,"Sookie said quickly smiling tensely, she didn't want Eric to be mad at Pam because of her.

"Just know that Sookie is one busty blond you'll never win over Pam", Eric said smiling triumphantly.

Pam grunted mockingly,"Never say never. You know I've stole quite a few babes from under your very eyes. If I ever lay my hands or better yet my tongue on your Sookie we'll see whom she prefer. I believe you still remember Sonja?"

Pam and Eric stared each other down for a few seconds and Sookie could tell that they had some kind of womanizing rivalry going on. She cleared her throat then asked, "Eh..who's Sonja?"

"She was..", Pam started before Eric cut her off, "No one." He glared at her urging her silently to shut up. Sookie raised an eyebrow and when Eric turned to her grinning innocently, Pam winked at Sookie and she understood that Pam would tell her later who this Sonja person was.

"Well then, Sookie I brought you some fresh clothes and a pair of shoes to go with. Master if you could sign this document I'll be on my way and will see both of you later."

Eric signed the form and went to his office to check his computer for mails from his other businesses while Pam blew Sookie a kiss then left for Fangtasia.

Sookie got all excited at what Pam had both her and hurried to peek into the shopping bag. She pulled out some silvery high heels and a glittery skin tight silver and black striped mini dress that was cut low on the back. Sookie gulped, did Pam really think she could pull off such a dress? She looked again into the bag and found a barely there black thong and nothing else. So this dress was intended to be worn without a bra Sookie realised with horror. With her tits that would look so vulgar and she wondered if Pam both it on purpose. She could almost hear her snicker. 'Pam really hates a dull life', Sookie just thought and started getting ready. She put the ridiculously tiny thong on and pulled the dress over her head, it ended a bit over her knees. When she put on the heels Sookie noticed with delight how the combination made her legs seem longer and she thanked god that she'd just shaven. She brushed her hair back the same way Eric had in long wet strands. She looked into the mirror and admired her new look. She looked good!

"Holy shit", Eric growled from behind her and Sookie turned to look at him. He let his gaze glide over her body and his face was a mask of pure anger.

"Don't you like it baby?" Sookie asked scared of what he might say.

"Please tell me Pam brought you more than one dress", his voice was hoarse.

"No just this one", Sookie still didn't get it.

"Fuck! Looks like I'll have to take my sword with me", he hissed.

Sookie finally understood and smiled a little. She was relieved, she had thought that he didn't like the dress because he was thinking like her that she couldn't pull it off, or even worse that it looked bad on her. But he was angry because he thought she looked to good in it. In fact so good that it might get them into trouble. Oh was there a greater compliment? Sookie thought not.

"Pam will pay for this", Eric kept on raging.

"I'm flattered that you think I'm such a prize Eric, but don't worry I'll only have eyes for you baby."

"Yeah you better. You're mine", he growled playful and pulled her into his arms for a heated kiss. He didn't doubt his ability to control his underlings or some human that might get enamored with Sookie. He was angry because the dress revealed so much of her lovely legs and her delicious backside and it was tight as a glove leaving no imagination as to how voluptuous her tasty little body was. Who was he kidding he was a god damn Viking, a caveman at heart, he wanted nothing more than to chain her naked body to his bed and be the only one to look at her, touch her, smell her, taste her and of course fuck her senseless. Fill up her tight holes with his cum and have her beg for more. He got hard at the thought.

After a long while Eric pulled away reluctantly and looked down at a panting Sookie. Her eyes were dazed and she was staring at his extended fangs. Following an impulse she pulled down his face with both hands and shoved one of his fangs between her full lips sucking the fang hard and circling it with her tongue. Eric almost came, not many humans knew how sensitive a Vampires fangs were. He'd never told Sookie either she somehow figured it out because she always sucked on them whenever she got a chance to and Eric almost lost his mind every time she did it.

Eric was moaning loud sounding almost desperate, but still managed to pull himself away from her hot mouth. "I'll fuck you so hard later that you won't be able to walk for a week, but right now we really have to leave pet. I'm sorry."

"Ok baby," Sookie said weakly, though her whole body was on fire.

She threw a light black silk scarf that came with the dress over her shoulder and they went to the elevator and then to his car. Sookie was regretting that she still hadn't seen the upper house. It was so huge and it seemed like such a waste that nobody "really" lived in it. 'You could change that', a tiny voice inside said. No, she wouldn't rush things this time, she wanted to take it slow. Ok except for the sex she wanted to take it otherwise slow with Eric.

They where inside the car and on their way to Fangtasia in no time. Sookie felt good, she felt pretty and sexy in that scandalous dress. Now that she understood how the bond worked she knew that it was not Eric making her feel that way. She felt like this herself because she knew that he found her sexy and that he desired her. And when a man like Eric finds you sexy. Than you can bet your ass that you are. That gave her enough confidence to allow herself to feel sexy. It all made sense now.

Thanks to Eric's reckless driving they arrived at Fangtasia in 15 min. and entered through the back door. Eric guided her straight to his office where they found Pam storing away some folders. She was wearing the same outfit she wore when she brought Sookie the clothes, a black leather corsage dress that made her skin appear even whiter. She had a red lipstick on, all in all she looked like Alice in Wonderland if she'd grown up to be a goth chick. She turned when she heard them enter.

"Uh Sookie I knew you'd look mouthwatering in that dress. Your body has all the right curves to pull it off. That cleavage of yours is making me hungry for.."

"Pam! Know that you'll be punished for this," Eric hissed showing some fang. Then he started sorting out the mail waiting on his desk.

"Oh master relax. She's already yours and you know how loyal Sookie is, actually you of all people should know best, you kept hitting on her through both her relationships and she still didn't give in to you. If she could resist YOU and stay faithful to her ex-partners there is no man who can take her from you. Am I right Sookie dear?"

Sookie 's face was burning. Though Pam was Eric's child and that made her his most intimate consultant, she still hadn't expected that he had talked to her about them. She knew that Vamps didn't see a lot of things like humans did, they didn't feel embarrassed, so she wasn't surprised to find them both staring at her with puzzled faces.

"I already told him I only have eyes for him," Sookie said to answer Pam's question.

"See," she said smiling brightly at Eric.

A knock at the door disturbed the cozy gathering and Clancy's head slid in. His mouth fell open when he saw Sookie and unable to hold back his fangs slid out. Eric growled.

"Eh...Master, your guests have arrived. Shall I lead them back here now or later?"

"Now," Eric said still livid.

Clancy hurried out the office making sure not to look at Sookie again. He normally was pretty mean to her so she kinda enjoyed the way Eric put him in his place. Sookie noticed just now that somehow she'd totally forgotten to ask who the visitors were when in came Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi in all his good looking glory.

The Hugh Hephner under the vampire's had married the King of Indiana Bartlett Crowe the last time Sookie had seen him so she wondered if he'd gotten rid of his "Playboy Mansion", actually get rid of the quotation marks cause that's what Russell really had a Mansion filled with Boys for him to play with hence a Playboy Mansion. Her question was quickly answered, when soon after Russell 3 very good looking men came walking in after him, Sookie could tell that two were vampire and one was a very excited human. The last person to come in was Russell's second in command Betty Jo Pickard dressed in a skin tight red catsuit and some black knee high boots. All the vampire's exchanged the usual greeting nod. Russell who was dressed in a grey business suit with a baby blue tie smiled brightly when he saw Sookie.

"Miss Sookie, how nice to see you again, I was hoping to run into you again while in your Sheriff's Area. Staked any more vampire's lately?" the five feet five tall vamp greeted her cheerfully.

"Hello your Majesty so nice to see you again. How's your husband King Bartlett?" Sookie said smiling tensely, she really didn't want to remember killing Lorena's evil ass.

"Oh just great. He's over at his Kingdom right now, you know taking care of business. He's been staying at my place for the last few weeks we stretched our honeymoon a bit, it's not usual for our kind to spent so much time with your husband but my Bartlett and I just can't help it." he said and Sookie just melted at how cute he sounded when he talked about Bart.

"I think you two make a great couple", Sookie said smiling truthfully.

"Thank you my dear I think so too," he let his eyes run over her outfit, "may I tell you how delicious you look in that dress Sookie, if I were into women I'd ravish you right now."

And again Eric growled. Russel turned to him, "Oh I'm sorry Sheriff, did I miss something cause the last time I saw this human she was with the Tiger."

"Well she's not any more. She's mine."

"I understand. How interesting I've never before seen you so possessive over a human Northman - I'd never thing I would see the day that a woman would have captured the heart of the legendary Dark Angel himself" Russell said staring bewildered at Sookie. Who was about to ask what he meant by calling Eric "legendary Dark Angel" when she heard Eric's answer to Russell's remark.

"Sookie is just my human and as you well know in our world that makes her mine, nothing else", he said in a chilled voice pointedly avoiding looking at her.

Sookie was speechless she felt a pang in her heart because he obviously wouldn't acknowledge his love for her in front of the other vampires. Though he was literally flooding the bond with love and comfort while he pulled his bad ass Sheriff of Area 5 act, Sookie still felt hurt. Bill had always acknowledged his feelings for her- even if they might have been fake- in front of other vampires so why couldn't Eric? Somewhere inside her heart she knew that he must have a good reason for it because she knew without a doubt that he loved her fiercely, but she got angry anyway.

"I see," Russell simply said and raised an eyebrow to show that he wasn't buying Eric's act one bit, "well Northman I believe we have some business to talk about."

"Right. Pam would you please escort Sookie to my booth, and take the King's companions with you though I believe you said that your second needed to be present for this?" Eric said behaving all businesslike.

"Yes, it's her idea so I think it's just appropriate that she presents it to you."

Sookie excused herself than rushed out the office without a second glance at Eric. She didn't want him to see on her face how hurt she was at his refusal to acknowledge their love. But Eric saw it and felt it too, without even knowing it Sookie was broadcasting her pain through the bond. Eric would have gladly cut off his right arm and endured the hurtful process of growing it back than having to hurt Sookie like that.

If looks could kill Russell Edgington King of Mississippi would be dead by now. Eric was glaring at him and his fingers were itching for his sword to behead the bastard. Just like Bill once, Russell had put him in a position Eric hated to be in. He was forced to deny his feelings for Sookie to keep her save. Back then there was nothing more he'd rather do than tell Victor Madden that he too would gladly die his final death for Sookie. But Eric was not so impulsive like Bill who was still considered young for a vampire, Bill was bound to say things without thinking about the consequences. But Eric who was not that inexperienced knew that whatever he had said in front of a dangerous vampire as Victor was, would have been used against him and evidently Sookie at some point. The last thing Eric wanted was for Sookie to get hurt because of him, so he'd decided that saying nothing had been the better option. Now here he was again forced to deny her, he groaned inwardly at the thought of the argument he and Sookie would have because of what he just said to Russell. But it was necessary if he didn't want others to use her as leverage against him, it had happened once already when Hot Rain tried to have her killed to hurt Eric. It was of the utmost importance that as few vampire as possible knew just how important Sookie really was to him.

Sitting in the booth surrounded by Pam and the Mississippi visitors Sookie was sulking and brooding about Eric while sipping on a scotch on the rocks she had ordered to Pam's big surprise.

She'd always wanted to try one and she thought that her current mood qualified for some hard liquor. She knew she was being impolite by ignoring the visitors and Pam but she was just so angry at Eric. She knew that Gran would have said that this was no reason for being impolite but still.

Pam was involved in some small talk with the guests and was glancing her way from time to time. Sookie could tell that she wanted to tell her something maybe explain why Eric behaved like he did, Sookie knew that Pam would do anything to keep her and Eric together. She remembered the one time Pam came to Merlotte's to ask Sookie to have mercy on Eric, it was almost as if Pam suffered with him when Eric wasn't happy. Sookie wondered if it was the same for other Makers and their Children. She shook herself and gulped down the remaining scotch.

"Sookie," Pam asked softly, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, in fact I feel great. How about you guys?" Sookie asked smiling brightly at the visitors. She knew that she was a bit tipsy from the scotch, if you're not used to hard liquor it gets to you right away.

"We feel great Sookie, don't you remember me at all?", one of them asked smiling at her.

Sookie looked closer at him and recognized the short brunette vampire she'd met at Russell's, what was his name again, she had called him Curly because of his curly hair but that wasn't his real name. 'Oh yeah Bernard', Sookie remembered Eric telling her his name when he'd come back from getting her a car covered in this guys hickey.

"Bernard right, yes I remember you now. How's everything at the mansion?" Sookie asked cheerful she hoped that he wouldn't demand his clothes back cause she had thrown them away.

"Good, we all were a bit worried when our King married Bart, because we feared that there might be some changes in the Mansion because of him. But Bart is just as much a party animal as Russell is. The last few weeks have been one never ending party", he said laughing lascivious so that Sookie understood what sort of "party" they've been having.

"Then why stop the party? Come on lets dance," Sookie laughed shoving at Pam a bit to let her out the booth.

"Sookie you don't really want to do that," Pam tried.

"Yes I do. Let me out," Sookie insisted. After she was on her feet she grabbed Bernard's hand and pulled him with her on the dance floor. Since Bernard had been holding the human guys hand, he pulled him with him and Sookie had now two guys standing with her on the floor. The DJ, a human, was playing a sample of 80's Hits Sookie was loving very much. She started dancing, she couldn't sing but by gosh she could dance.

If Eric could pretend their relationship didn't mean a thing to him so could she by golly. Sookie was enjoying herself, and she felt her mood steadily getting better while she danced with Bernard and the human guy, whose name was David as she learned after touching him for the first time. Sookie was bumping and grinding her hips, turning and shacking her bon bon and rubbing herself against Bernard and David. She knew that she was only dancing so close to Bernard and David, who was so gay even without reading his mind it was obvious, because she knew it meant nothing to them, her dancing body might be doing a lot for most men and a few women in Fangtasia observing them not to mention the Vamps, but for those two it did nothing. On the contrary whenever they could they where rubbing against each other and exchanging some heated looks and Bernard's fangs had slid down a while ago.

With each song their audience grew a little. Almost all the Vamps had popped their fangs and the humans were whistling and applauding whenever they saw a hot move they liked or a certain dance move gave them a view at Sookie's breasts. Sookie felt like she could dance all night she was having so much fun.

At some point when Sookie was sandwiched between Bernard and David their hips pumping in unison she felt Eric staring at her. She turned her head a little and their eyes met while she was still moving in unison with her dance partners. A strong wave of jealousy and anger hit her so hard through the bond that she closed her eyes and gasped with surprise. When she opened them again she saw that Eric's fangs were out and he was radiating pure anger while Pam was standing by him murmuring in his ear obviously trying hard to calm him down.

Eric started moving shaking off Pam's hand that tried to hold him back he went slowly towards the dancing trio. Sookie gulped a little but kept her eyes on his challenging him stubbornly. By the time Eric was standing beside them Sookie was soaking wet, she couldn't help but get aroused by him when he was in that mood since she remembered vividly how uncannily well he fucked when he was this angry. Not that he didn't scare her a little too but boy was she horny. Bernard took one look at Eric's face and bailed taking David with him. 'Cowards', Sookie thought, threw back her shoulders and looked up at the angry Viking.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked sounding calm.

"Dancing what does it look like to you?" Sookie said trying to sound as calm as he did.

"Come with me."

"No, I'm not done dancing."

"You're right, you're not done yet," he finally hissed then threw a very surprised looking Sookie over his shoulder and carried her in front of everybody to his office. It was one of those moments when the whole room falls quiet because everybody just couldn't believe what was happening right before their eyes. Pam always the business woman hurried to find a way to explain that Eric wasn't taking Sookie back there to drain her, Sookie heard her say out loud, "Horny Vampire folks what can I say. Oh yeah I know, the next round is on Fangtasia!" Her words were followed by laughter, cheers and applause. Pam did it again.

Eric ran into Russell and Betty Jo who where exiting his office, "Thank you for your visit Russell, I'll get in touch with you as soon as I have an answer to your proposal. Now if you would excuse me I kind of have my hands full at the moment. Please be my guests tonight, my bar is at your and your companions disposal, Pam will see to your needs," he said all businesslike again then without even waiting for an answer entered his office and locked the door.

As soon as the door was closed he pinned Sookie down against it with his body and captured her lips with his hungry mouth. He was kissing her hard and at the same time rubbing his crotch against her stomach. Sookie was giving as good as she was getting, sucking on his fangs whenever she could, licking them when her tongue was inside his mouth exploring him. Eric was like the Tasmanian Devil his hands roaming all over her body, his mouth ravishing hers and his tongue - oh god his tongue was simply driving her crazy on her ears, her jaw and her neck.

Sookie was moaning out of control, when suddenly Eric gripped her dress and ripped it apart. It fell in shreds down her body leaving her almost naked except for the tiny black thong and the high heels. If Sookie hadn't felt like a Las Vegas striper before she certainly felt like one now and yet it turned her on some more. Eric never stopped kissing her and now his one hand was squeezing her bare breast hard, and Sookie was surprised that she was loving the painful pleasure it gave her, and his other hand went down her body to rest over her pussy. He started rubbing her nub furiously over the thong until the material was soaked in her wetness.

"Oh god Eric I need you, please," Sookie begged.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get one of your buddy's out there? You seemed so into them," Eric snarled hoarsely.

Sookie just cried out in response because his mouth latched on to one of her nipples as soon as he was done talking. His fingers on her nub where driving her crazy and she was thrusting her hips toward them.

"God Eric you're killing me. Please I need your cock," Sookie sobbed.

Eric parted from her body, and while staring at a panting trembling Sookie he got rid of his clothes and faster than you can say "fuck a waitress" he was naked before her. With the blink of an eye he pinned her against the door again, wrapped her legs around his hips, pulled her thong aside a little and shoved his rock hard cock into her dripping cunt. Sookie gasped, again needing a few minutes for her pussy to adjust to his huge member. But Eric was relentless, ramming her little pussy hard over and over, his mouth ravishing her mouth, his tongue fucking her mouth almost as hard as his cock her hungry little pussy.

"Oh god Eric," Sookie cried.

"Yeah you like that cock don't you pet?"

"Ohhh I love it," Sookie sobbed truthfully and Eric laughed.

Sookie was switching from moans to cries - she had noticed that Eric had left her thong on. The thought that he was fucking her with the tiny thong just pushed aside made her feel like a shameless slut so she behaved like one, begging him to fuck her harder and deeper, biting his shoulder to urge him on some more, lifting her hips to meet his every thrust just as hard and simply crying out his name. Sookie didn't know how many times she came because she stopped counting after a while. When Eric came he bit into her shoulder and Sookie had trouble focusing on milking his cock with her cunt muscles because she came hard again.

After a while he carried her over to the couch still buried deep inside her. He kissed her softly on the forehead then pulled his cock out. He went to lean against his desk, watching her as she calmed down. He didn't need time to calm down on the contrary he was still hard and wanted to keep fucking her but he had a point to make first. He knew that she did what she did because she was mad at him and hurt so he would make the lesson as pleasant as possible for her. He took in all the nuances of her body as it went through the aftershocks of her powerful orgasm the way she kept her eyes closed breathing through her open mouth shivering all over was pure perfection.

Sookie sat up and looked over at her gorgeous lover. He looked mouthwatering leaning naked against his desk his cock stiff and hard moist with their mixed cum. She couldn't take her eyes off his cock, it was covered with her juices and was begging to be licked clean.

"You want it don't you lover?"

"Yes, can I lick you clean?" Sookie asked and saw how his dick twitched. It reacted to her words by growing even bigger and thicker. Sookie licked her lips.

"No," he said hoarsely, "first we'll talk about the way you dance."

"What's wrong with the way I dance?" Sookie asked without removing her gaze from the gracious plenty.

"Nothing I love to see you dance but there are just some moves I want you to do only when you are dancing in private for me. I will not have you move like that in public."

Sookie wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she knew that somehow this whole think would lead to more fantastic mind blowing sex and she was still so horny, so she decided to go with it.

"And which moves would that be?" she purred.

"Stand up."

Sookie stood up. She was now trembling with anticipation and her tiny thong was leaking some cum.

"You will now dance for me Sookie. And while you do I will tell you which moves you should consider "Eric's eyes only moves" from now on. If you dance them in public again I'll punish you and not in a good way. Is that clear pet?"

"Yes Eric," Sookie moaned. This was turning her on more than it should damn it.

"Good, now dance for me pet," Eric said as he put on some music.

Sookie started dancing for him, she loved to dance and having Eric watch her was even better. She felt so sexy and started moving that way too, letting her hands move all over her body caressing her breasts. Eric started pointing out the moves he didn't want her to use in public. Sookie turned her back on him and was shaking her ass suggestively then she bent and pulled down the tiny thong giving Eric a good view of her dripping cunt. She turned again and spread her legs a little letting his cum leak out her filled hole. Eric's eyes followed his cum as it oozed out of her pussy and left a wet trail down her thighs. His cock twitched again and a load of pre-cum oozed out of it and rolled down the thick head. Sookie stopped dancing and looked at it with wide eyes her mouth was open and she was drooling a little. She never wanted to suck a dick so much in her whole life.

"Alright pet you can have it," Eric said his voice thick with lust.

Sookie walked over to him wearing only the heels, she kissed him hard than got on her knees and latched on to his cock. She licked him all over than sucked him as far down her throat as she could stand. Eric threw back his head and was enjoying his lovers mouth on him, he was moaning and groaning thrusting lightly into her mouth. When Sookie bit his throbbing flesh a little Eric almost came.

"Oh god, please release me lover I want to come inside you."

Sookie wanted that too so she released him and stood up again, Eric grabbed her and bent her to lie on her stomach over his desk and without preamble he plunged into her to the hilt. Sookie sighed in relief she was shocked to realize that her pussy had missed his huge cock filling her out. 'Oh Oh looks like I'm becoming addicted to Eric's huge cock', a tiny voice in her head said. So what he is her boyfriend if there was one cock she should be addicted to it was his. Eric was giving it to her good and ramming her hard and for the first time Sookie understood why this position was called doggy style, she was feeling a little like a bitch in heat so wanton and horny craving Eric with such force it made her want to scream which incidentally she was doing.

When Eric could tell that Sookie was close he pulled out of her knelt down between her spread legs and sank his fangs into her groin sucking hard and making her come even harder. Then while Sookie was still coming he was back inside her rammed her hard a few more times and came deep inside her. Filling her tight box with his cum.

When Sookie came back down to earth again, Eric was back between her legs licking up the cum that was oozing out of her and slowly cleaning her ravished pussy. When he felt like it was clean enough and that he'd gotten even the last drop of cum out of her pussy he licked her groin to close up the wound. Then Eric helped Sookie up, who'd still been lying on the table panting hard and hugged her.

"I didn't confess my love for you in front of Russell and his entourage because I don't want to many vampires to know how important you are to me my lover. Hot Rain already tried to have you killed to hurt me, and he ordered that because of rumors only. I want to avoid that someone tries to use you again to get to me. I'm Sheriff enemy's come with the job so the speak. If and when I deny you I'm doing it to protect you nothing more. I told you already lover and I mean it, never doubt my love I couldn't take it if you did." Eric said softly.

"Is that why you didn't say to Victor Madden that you were willing to die for me like Bill did?" Sookie asked softly as well.

"Yes my lover, it would have been like putting you on a silver platter for Victor to use whenever he needed something against me. You might be the woman I love Sookie, but you are also my greatest weakness." He said still softly, he felt a wave of guilt and regret coming from the bond. He lifted her head with his hand on her cheek and their eyes met.

"Don't lover, please don't do it. There's nothing to regret and nothing to feel guilty about. Since I met you this is what I wanted, for you to be mine. For you to love me as much as I love you. I'm right where I want to be. We come from different worlds but as long as you never doubt my love for you we will be alright. Do you trust me?" he asked and flooded the bond with his love again.

"Yes, I always did," Sookie said truthfully lost in his blue eyes.

"Good then we'll be Ok, just never pull what you did today again Sookie, if you get angry with me don't run from it but talk to me about it, if not right then and there then wait until we can talk and give me a chance to explain myself. I will not have you run from me like you did your former mates lover, I hope you know that."

Sookie just blushed and lay a shy kiss on his bare chest when there was a knock at the door.

"Master Russell and those with him will leave now since Sookie isn't entertaining us with her screaming and moaning any more. Would you like to see him to the door?" Pam asked through the closed door barely able to hold back her snickering. She was clearly happy that all was well again between Sookie and Eric.

"I'll be right there." Eric said then kissed a hard blushing Sookie on the forehead. "No need to feel embarrassed lover, believe me there is not one person or vampire out there who didn't envy us."

He laughed when he saw her cover her red face with her hands and got dressed with Vampire speed. Sookie realized just then that again she had nothing to wear and that on Fangtasia of all places. Her Gran was rolling in her grave. She, Sookie Stackhouse had fucked like a maniac in a vampire bar and now she had no clothes to wear. If someone had told her she'd be in this situation one year ago, she would have said "Over my death body". Her love and lust for Eric made her do things that she would never have done for any other man. He woke something inside her that was kind of scary in it's intensity but also very satisfying and as long as he held her in his arms afterwards she was getting less scared of exploring it.

Eric was dressed by now, he showed her a little wardrobe containing some fresh towels and a change of clothes for Eric. Sookie saw a few clean shirts and decided she'd wear one of those again since Eric's shirts went down to her knees and looked almost like a shirtdress on her. If she could find a belt she could actually try to style it a bit.

"I'll be right back lover, you're save here. No one will enter this office." Eric assured her than pressed one last kiss on her lips and went to see off Russell.

Sookie didn't want to pull the clean shirt over her sweat covered body, she remembered that the employees bathroom was right around the corner. She picked up the tiny thong and the last remains of her dress and grabbed a fresh towel and one of Eric's clean shirts, then she peaked a few times out the door to make sure that no one would caught her sneaking naked to the bathroom. When she was sure it was safe to risk it, she snuck out the office and hurried to the employees bathroom. She did a little dance when she got in unseen then cleaned herself up as good as possible. After that she put on Eric's shirt and bound it around her waist with the black silk scarf from the dress. She disposed of the dress and the soaked thong and went back to the office, again making sure to remain unseen.

As she got close to the office she heard two voices arguing, she could recognize one as Pam's, but the other was turning out to be a bit harder to pin down. She opened the door without knocking and found Eric standing behind his desk and Pam arguing with Bill, everybody had some fang showing. When Sookie stepped in they stopped yelling at each other and Bill's face lit up with one of his rare smiles as soon as he saw her. He seemed relieved as he hurried toward her, "Thank god you're alright Sookie, I was really worried after I talked to Amelia and she told me that you were missing for two days already. I came immediately over here to....", he stopped dead when he was near her and could smell Eric all over her.

Suddenly his face was a mask of pure rage, his fangs slid down some more and he started growling.

* * *

Thankx for reading my Story and I'm happy you guys like it. Keep up the reviews.

xoxo,

Nachtperle

**P.S.: Hey guys please review the chapters, c'mon tell if you liked it or not. Almost nobody is reviewing it, getting kinda insecure here. Don't you guys like it anymore? Please review OK :O)**


	7. Chapter 7

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sookie tell me did he force you?" Bill asked grimly.

Sookie looked at him confused. It took her a while to understand that Bill was asking her if Eric had forced her to have sex with him. Before Sookie could give an answer Eric had grabbed Bill by the throat and slammed him against the wall lifting him a few feet off the ground. Eric was snarling his eyes blazing with so much rage Sookie feared he would kill Bill.

"You mean force her like you did Bill? I don't need to, that's one of the many differences between you and I. You're lucky if I don't stake you right now for what you did to my bonded." Eric said slowly his voice cold as ice.

"You know as well as I that I wasn't myself, I would never hurt Sookie intentionally," Bill managed to press out through clenched teeth.

"Guess what I don't care, fact is you did. And it's also a fact that your whole involvement with her was under false pretences. And finding out about that was bound to hurt her too, or did you think she would just laugh it off?" Eric growled and pressed Bill's neck harder.

"I already asked for Sookie's forgiveness and until my final dead I will atone for what I did to her, but I love her and you'll have to stake me first if you think I'll give her up without a fight," Bill said passionately.

"Suit yourself," Eric hissed and looked at Pam who immediately broke the leg off a wooden chair next to her and threw it at Eric, an amused expression on her face. Eric caught the chair leg and was about to stake Bill with it.

"Eric please don't!" Sookie's desperate scream cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife before it was to late and Eric stopped just in time.

"Please I...I couldn't stand it," Sookie said weakly. Hating the fact that she had to confess in front of Bill that she still cared a lot for him. She tried to flood the bond with her love so Eric would know that what she felt for Bill would never measure up to what she felt for him but Eric who was still holding on to Bill's throat with one hand and the stake with the other closed down his side of the bond and her love bounced off the huge wall he put up. A sob escaped Sookie's throat and she had to fight to hold back the tears. She didn't know that Eric could do that, and she hated that she had obviously hurt him with the feelings she'd just displayed for Bill.

"I knew that you still love me Sookie. My final death would hurt you," Bill said hopefully.

"Yes Bill," Sookie started, but when Eric heard **that** his grip released Bill who fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Sookie felt a huge wave of jealousy pour through the bond she understood that Eric was so hurt by her words that he was even unable to suppress his feelings with the wall he built before. Sookie hurried to finish her sentence, "it would hurt me if you met your final death because of the feelings we once shared. But I don't love you any more. I'll never again love you the way I did. I just can't trust you ever again and I think you know that trust is the basis for love and for every relationship. I don't mean to hurt you and specially not in front of others, I would have preferred to have this talk with you in private but since you came in today I might as well tell you now. I'm in love with Eric, I love him Bill. I guess I always felt something for him but now I know what it was. I love him with all my heart."

Sookie felt the bond open up completely and Eric bathed her in his love and his approval. And something else, he was proud of her. She responded by sending her love and approval as well but kept her eyes on Bill.

"Sookie are you sure?" He asked sounding battered as he got up from the floor. His eyes were begging her to change her mind.

"Yes Bill I'm sure. I told you once that **I choose** and I've chosen Eric. I hope that for the sake of our friendship you will respect my decision." She said softly but firmly.

Bill looked at her for a very long time. He could see in her eyes that she was determined and that she really was in love with Eric. She had that fire in her eyes he'd seen before when she loved him. There was really nothing Bill wouldn't give to see her have that look in her eyes when talking about him again. He felt like meeting the sun when he thought about Eric having now all that he had, her soft warm body, her unique sweet blood and her unconditional love. But he loved her so much he wanted to be near her, he wanted to gain her trust again to win her back. He was Vampire so time was not an issue. It would just be hard to see her with Eric, but he would endure even that for Sookie.

"If your friendship is all you're willing to offer me right now then I'll gladly accept it Sookie. I want you to be happy, that's all I ever wanted" he finally said softly and hoped that he made clear that he still hoped to once again be more than just a friend.

"Thank you Bill. Are you...are you hurt?" she asked when she saw the marks Eric's grip left on Bill's neck.

"Nothing that won't heal in a bit Sookie. I was more worried about you because Amelia is really freaking out with fear over you."

"It's my fault lover, I should have told you that your witch has been calling Fangtasia looking for you. Would you like to call her right now and let her know that you are well?" Eric asked sounding apologetic.

"Yes I'd like to do that, knowing Amelia she'd probably start to threaten you guys with some sort of spell," Sookie said smiling a little.

Pam snorted, "She already did."

"Oh then I should better call her right now", Sookie said and went around Eric's desk to use the phone. While she dialed the number in Bill started getting ready to leave.

"Sheriff I'll honor your relationship with Sookie the same way you honored her relationship with me," Bill said bowing his head lightly to hide his grin. He knew how often Eric had hit on Sookie while she was with him so he was certain that Eric understood the message. According to Eric's little grunt he did. Then Bill turned to look at Sookie, "Sookie I'm glad that you are well, I'll be leaving now. Do you need a ride home?" he asked innocently.

"No she doesn't", Eric said stiffly.

Sookie gave Eric a sharp look, "No thank you Bill. I'm staying at Eric's. I'll be back home by tomorrow. I'll see you then if you like?"

"All right then have a good evening Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow," he said then left right when Amelia picked up the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Amelia asked sounding annoyed.

"Amelia, it's me Sookie."

"Sookie oh my gosh, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm all right roomie. I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you earlier, I had a lot on my mind," Sookie said apologetic.

"I thought Eric had drained you by now. He had that crazy look when he took you away. I...I tried to ask him what was going on and where he was taking you but that big jerk just drove away without giving me an answer. It all happened so fast I couldn't even think of a spell to stop him. I'm so sorry Sook." Amelia said sounding really distressed.

"Hey c'mon Broadway it wasn't your fault that Eric went all Caveman on me. But don't worry we are working thinks out between us and I'll be home by tomorrow ok."

"So what are you saying? You dating Mr. Deadly Hot now? But I wanted to hook you up with Alcide, Sookie you ruining my plans you know that."

"Yes Eric and I are together now, and I'll kick your ass later for what you pulled there," Sookie said whispering and looking over to Eric to see if he heard what Amelia just said. Sookie had denied to Eric that Alcide had been there because of her, if he found out that this was just half the truth he may rethink fighting Alcide. Even if it hadn't been Sookie's or Alcide's primal intention to sort of have a "date" that day. When she saw that Eric was talking to Pam and not paying attention to her she spoke again, "you have no idea what trouble that got me into. By the way Bill was here a few minutes ago, before I have other "friends" chime in and attack Eric, whom else did you voice your concern about me to?"

"Well Bill came by the house today looking for you so I had to tell him, and I also hoped that he could talk Eric into letting you go. Sorry I was scared for you. And besides Sam, only Tray knows what's going on because he was here when Eric took you away. But I'll tell him that you are ok as soon as I get a hold of him. He's in some kind of meeting with Alcide right now so I guess I'll only be able to talk to him tomorrow."

"OK, but please do as soon as possible. I don't want the were's to get into this too. And please don't put any spells on Eric or Fangtasia Amelia. I'm fine ok, thanks for caring, you're the best."

"Hey what are roomies for? See you tomorrow Stackhouse be ready to spill the beans."

"Yeah, later Broadway," Sookie said and they both hung up.

"My God Sookie you are a lot of trouble," Pam said snickering, "I never needed vacation before but since meeting you I feel like I could take a couple of weeks off. Between keeping you alive and stopping Eric from bankrupting Fangtasia because of you I've been quite busy. Any ways thanks for stopping Amelia from fucking up our business, I really wouldn't have enjoyed killing her."

"My plesure Pam," Sookie said a tense smile on her face. Though Pam and Amelia had been lovers at some point, Sookie knew that Pam wasn't joking when she said that she would have killed Amelia. Pam might get along with you but when it came to choosing between humans and vampires Pam had her priorities straight. Nothing comes before her loyalty to Eric and their kind, for Pam it was vampires first. Sookie knew that so she wasn't really surprised to hear Pam say that.

"We'll be closing soon I'll better get out there. Master, Sookie I guess I'll see you two love birds tomorrow," she said and opened the door to head to the bar.

"Bye Pam," Sookie said.

"Oh and don't worry Sookie, I'll bring you some fresh clothes tomorrow again I figure the dress I brought you today has met it's end under my masters impatient fingers," Pam purred and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Eric was on Sookie kissing her hard and pressing his body against hers. His hands grabbed her butt and he lifted her a bit to rub his crotch against hers. Since she still wasn't wearing any underwear the large bulge in his pants was rubbing against her exposed pussy. The sensation was amazing and Sookie moaned into Eric's mouth. He lifted her and sat her down on his desk, next he lifted and parted her legs so that his bulge had better access to her sex. Then he started dry humping her, thrusting and rubbing his bulge into her pussy. Sookie's moans and groans were swallowed by Eric's hungry mouth. He was working her three ways, with his mouth ravishing hers, his one hand working her breasts and his large bulge driving her pussy crazy.

With a huge effort Sookie parted her lips from his, "Eric...oh Eric, we need to talk. Ohhhh god that feels so good."

"I know pet," Eric moaned, " we will talk. I just believe we both are so tense and I'd rather talk when we're both in a more relaxed mood."

"Oh ok, I can see why that would be better....Mmmmm," Sookie gasped yielding to him.

Eric pulled her knee further apart and that made her pussy gape open some more. His bulge was now rubbing right at her clit and Sookie was screaming her pleasure out not caring any longer if someone heart her. When Eric pressed himself a bit harder against her nub and increased the friction of his bulge against her, Sookie threw back her head and howled like a wolf when she came hard. Eric couldn't resist her any longer and bent down to bite into her trembling breast, he came when her sweet blood filled his mouth. Eric thrust a few more times against her spread open wet pussy then stood still enjoying his orgasm. He pulled Sookie closer to him and embraced her.

While Sookie was still panting Eric said, "I know you must be angry at me for doubting you my lover. I'm sorry a felt jealous about Bill and I'm even more sorry I shut you down when you tried to send me your love through the bond. I asked you to trust me just an hour ago and here I was mistrusting you. I understand it if you feel the need to point out my own hypocrisy."

"I'm not angry at you Eric. I guess the score for tonight is pretty even now. I mistrusted you and now you mistrusted me. But you were right, as long as we talk about it later and clear the air I'll be able to handle misunderstandings. But how did you do that, shut down the bond? And can I do that too?"

"You still have to learn how to do it, but yes, you'll be able to do that too. Though I'd prefer it if you wouldn't and I'll try never to do it again either. I'll teach you all about the bond in time my lover. I'll only do it again to spare you from something if necessary."

Sookie yawned loud, "To spare me? From what Eric?"

"Not now lover, I'll tell you another time. Now let's get you to bed." Eric said firmly and helped Sookie off the desk.

He grabbed a few things he needed to work on and handed them to Sookie after that he lifted her up and carried her Rhett Butler style to his car. Eric buckled her in the passenger seat and after he slid into his seat, they were on there way home. 'Funny I should think about it as home already,' Sookie thought a tiny smile on her face. She realized that she wasn't really thinking of the house as home but about Eric. She felt so safe with him and so loved. Eric had said once that she would enjoy the bond sooner or later and he'd been right again. She was starting to love feeling him like that and that he was able to send his love to her through the bond. Normal woman needed to wait for their man to be in the mood to confess their love for them but Sookie felt it all the time. Just like Eric's life force that she always felt somehow, his love for her was constantly running through the bond. It was so comforting and felt so good that Sookie fell asleep lulled in Eric's love.

Eric looked over at Sookie and smiled a little when he saw her sleeping, she looked so sweet just like an Angel. He could spend a decade just watching her sleep that's how much he loved it. Eric focused on the streets again and his thoughts turned a little darker, he was still angry at Bill. Of course Eric picked up on the message Bill send him with the remark that he would honor his relationship with Sookie as much as Eric had honored theirs. Of course he understood that Bill was trying to tell him that he would hit on Sookie like Eric had done. Eric wasn't really worried that Bill would do it like he had done by actually making out with her, Bill was too much of a gentlemen to do what Eric did. For the first time Eric was glad about that, Bill might still try to win Sookie back but he would do it in a more conservative way. What really bugged Eric was the fact that he would have to stand it, he knew that there was no way he could kill Bill or have him killed because it would hurt Sookie to much. He understood that she still had a very strong connection to him, he didn't like it but he understood.

They arrived home and Eric carried Sookie to his bedroom, he placed her on her side of the bed then got naked as quickly as he could before he started undressing a sleeping Sookie. When he was done he was about to cover her up when her legs parted a little and he could see that her pussy was still glistening with her juices from the last time she came. He placed himself between her legs unable to resist her, he was really getting addicted to liking her clean he thought shortly then spread her pussy lips wide open and worked her with his tongue. Purring all the while he felt Sookie moving a little under him, she was still asleep but her body was going through all the motions her body went through when she was close to an orgasm. When his mouth sucked hard on her clit Sookie came.

She partially opened her eyes and looked down at Eric, "How come you love eating me so much baby, do I taste different down there too? Like with my blood?" she asked sleepy.

"Yes my lover, you are exquisite all over. I could eat your tasty little pussy all night long. And I think I'll do that one night, I'll lick you till you beg me to stop." Eric said laughing a little.

"I don't think I would survive that," Sookie said laughing a little too,"and before I forget you'll drive me back home tomorrow right baby?"

"Don't you want to stay one more night my lover, we still have some thinks to talk about and I'm not done fucking you, not by a long shot," Eric said sounding calm though he really was getting angry at the thought that Bill would be coming by to see Sookie tomorrow. The thought of chaining her to his bed crossed his mind again.

"I'd love to stay Eric, but I have things to do. And it's about time we break off our little "honeymoon" and see how our relationship fares on a day-to-day basis."

"I guess. But remember what you promised Sookie, you stay out of certain situations when I or someone I assign to you is not present. I have to know you at least will try to stay safe when I can't be with you. Remember if you get hurt I'll punish you pet." Eric said urgently.

"Yeah yeah I promise," Sookie yawned and was gone again, sound asleep.

Eric got up and tucked her in, then went back to his office to work a little. But his thoughts kept drifting off to the talk he had with Russell and his second in command Betty Jo. Eric had anticipated that the change in the power structure that the take over caused would incite some sort of reaction from other vampires sooner or later. He just hadn't expect that reaction to come so soon. He thought again about Russell's proposal. He wondered if Felipe de Castro or even that son of a bitch Victor Madden suspected what was going on in the vampire world. Eric understood that everybody was just waiting for his answer to get the ball rolling. But he had to consider Sookie, now that she was his, he would have to consider the moves he made more carefully to keep her save.

When he was done working, he went to his bedroom and just stood on the door threshold for a while looking at her sleeping in his bed. She looked so sweet, innocent and defenseless, his inner animal wanted to prey on her and ravish her while drinking her sweet sweet blood, possess her over and over. Again he was surprised at the intensity of the emotions Sookie arouse in him. What was it about her that did that to him, in all his over 1000 years he'd never met a woman like her. Never desired a woman so desperately like he wanted Sookie all the time. The thought of losing her almost drove him mad. Eric sighed a little and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her to him and her body snuggled into his as if they'd slept like this every night for the past year or so. They fit perfectly into each other her body melting into his like a glove to a hand. Eric closed his eyes and listened to the sound he was starting to love so much. The sound of her heart beating. Till dawn came and sleep pulled him under.

* * *

Hi everybody,

please please review the chapters. I need feedback. Please tell me if you're liking this or not, ok. I've loved the reviews I got so far but for the last chapter I only got like 3 or 4. **Please Review!**

Thankx a lot!

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	8. Chapter 8

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi everybody, Chapter 8 is just a Preview of what will come in Chapter 9 that will be posted on Tuesday. This is my thank you for your many Feedbacks and Reviews. I loved all of them. Thank you so much. Please don't think that the story is just about sex, the plot will be moving on pretty fast from Chapter 9 on. So fasten your seatbelts. I just thought that Sookie and Eric needed those days to get acquainted with each other again. And knowing Eric that just couldn't happen without lots of sex right. So please trust me and keep reading.**

**Oh and about the Beta thing, I know now how it works, but I'm kinda unsure if I should really do it. I'm afraid that I won't be able to update as fast as I want if I have to wait for someone to send me my revised Chapter back. What if the beta need's more time to review it and that delays the pace of my updates. You guys decide, should I get one or can you live with my grammer mistakes and trust that I'm doing my best to work on them? Let me know :o)**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Wake up."

Sookie felt a hand shaking her softly, but she decided that she must have imagined it because it was impossible that someone was trying to wake her up, it was broad daylight outside and the only ones who could come down here were deep asleep namely Pam and Eric, so she just turned around and slept on.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's almost one o'clock and you kinda have to prevent a war today," a cheerful voice said.

Well that certainly did it, Sookie sat up straight and babbled, "What? What war?"

"The one that will happen if you don't come with me right away," Claudine said.

* * *

Hope you liked that little preview. On Chapter 9 we'll see some action as you can surely tell. Thanks for the reviews.

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	9. Chapter 9

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**You guys are the best. Oh my god so many reviews, that's crazy. I love it. You rock! I wanted to post this on Tuesday but what the hell. You reviews and feedbacks inspired me. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 9

"Wake up."

Sookie felt a hand shaking her softly, but she decided that she must have imagined it because it was impossible that someone was trying to wake her up, it was broad daylight outside and the only ones who could come down here were deep asleep namely Pam and Eric, so she just turned around and kept sleeping.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it's almost one o'clock and you kinda have to prevent a war today," a cheerful voice said.

Well that certainly did it. Sookie sat up straight and babbled, "What? What war?"

"The one that will happen if you don't come with me right away," Claudine said.

"What...Claudine how did you get down here, no one but Eric and Pam knows this floor even exists and.. and they are the only ones who can get here?" Sookie babbled again trying hart to wake up her brain.

"Wherever you are I can go too, after all I'm your fairy godmother silly. How else would I be able to help you out if I couldn't get to you whenever and wherever?" Claudine said a bright smile on her face.

Sookie looked at her for a few minutes trying to understand what Claudine just told her. After she could tell that her brain was active enough to comprehend, she remembered what Claudine had said that woke her up.

"All right, now what did you say about some war I have to prevent? Please tell me you were just kidding."

"I'm afraid not dear cousin, the Weres are getting ready to attack Fangtasia tonight. Since you're a friend of the pack they feel obliged to safe you from your kidnapper, that is Eric."

"What? Oh shit. But I talked to Amelia last night and I told her that I was ok and coming back home tonight," Sookie screamed not really believing what she just heard.

"I'm afraid she didn't get in touch with her boyfriend yet because the whole Shreveport pack is at The Hair of the Dog getting ready to attack. If the Weres attack the vampires that would be considered an act of war by many vampires and this would lead to a full-blown war between the two kinds. You can't allow this to happen Sookie."

Sookie fell back on the bed, her hands covering up her face, "Oh dear god, why must there always be a war of some sort when it comes to supes? Can't they just use the fucking phone," she moaned exasperated.

"C'mon let's get you ready, we have to leave as soon as possible and I'm pretty sure you don't want to go outside literally looking like you just crawled out of bed, do you?" Claudine said and started pulling a naked Sookie out of bed and guiding her to the bathroom. She even pushed her softly into the shower and started the water for her. Then she left the bathroom reminding Sookie to hurry up.

Sookie stood there for a few seconds, the water running down her face, trying hart not to freak out. Now that she had it all, the man she always wanted, a very comfortable amount of money at her disposal (the best about that being that she'd earned every penny of it) and a much nicer position at Merlotte's, she really really wished that life would give her a fucking break. She just wanted to enjoy her relationship with Eric and work with him on making it stronger. Sookie shook herself and took the fastest shower of her life, then she wrapped herself in a towel and brushed her teeth just as fast. When all was done she hurried back to Claudine who she found lifting up the blankets and looking down at Eric's naked body.

"Oh cousin he is such a gorgeous peace of meat, too bad it's dead meat though. I'd like to get me some of that if he wasn't your man and also kinda deathly for me," Claudine sighed regretfully.

"Hey quit it," Sookie yelled and rushed over to pull the blankets from her and cover Eric up again.

"I was just curious if he's blond all the way down," Claudine snickered.

"Well then I'm glad my relationship with Eric helped you clear up that mystery," Sookie said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well what are you waiting for, get ready I told you we're in a hurry," Claudine said ignoring Sookie's remark.

Sookie blushed all over and looked to the ground, "Well I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh Sookie now is not the time to be conceited, I'm sure that whatever you have will be just fine …"

"No Claudine, I literally have nothing to wear, the last dress I had was ripped apart by Eric at Fangtasia last night. I came back here wearing one of his shirts and I will not go to The Hair of the Dog wearing nothing more than Eric's shirt."

"Oh my, so he's gorgeous and a passionate lover too, it looks like you hit the jackpot with this one cousin," Claudine laughed cheerful. "I think I'll be able to help you out with the clothes thing though." She said and fumbled around in her purse until she pulled out a form-fitting red matte jersey wrap dress and handed it to Sookie.

"You don't by any chance have a bra and a pair of panties in there do you?" Sookie said looking hopeful.

"No I don't, but why do you want that stuff anyways, I run around without them most of the time. No biggie. Now get ready we have to leave."

Sookie just grunted, she wasn't really surprised to hear that Claudine ran around without wearing any underwear, she was a supernatural after all and they had strange concept toward nudity. Sookie sighed fatalistically and got dressed. When she was done she remembered that Eric still hadn't given her the code and the key card to use the elevator, she worried about how Claudine and her were supposed to get out and said so to Claudine.

"Don't worry we'll get out the same way I got in," Claudine said then went over to Sookie and hugged her. The next moment Sookie looked around her they were standing outside Eric's house beside Claudine's car that was parked in front of the huge double gates.

"Wow, did you just kinda beam us out here?" Sookie asked feeling giddy from the adrenaline rush that swooped over her because she'd never done something like it in her life.

"No, I teleported us to my car since there was no way for us to get out the regular way as you said yourself. By the way I had no idea the viking was holding you captive or I would have come a lot sooner. After a short time of anxiety I was only getting really good vibrations from you Sookie."

"Yeah we... ah worked things out so don't worry about that ok."

"If you say so I won't. Now get in I'll tell you more on the way."

Sookie and Claudine got inside her car and her fairy godmother sped off like a maniac. The thought that supes shouldn't be allowed to drive crossed Sookie's mind as she tried hard to listen to what Claudine was telling her instead of her reckless driving. Pretty soon they reached their destination and Claudine parked on the parking area at the back of the bar. They got out and Claudine led Sookie to the back door with the same old sign that still read NO ENTRANCE-STAFF ONLY. When they got closer to the door Claudine wrapped an arm around Sookie's shoulder to shield her from the effects of the warded bar.

Claudine knocked twice at the door then stepped back a little. They waited, but got no answer. Claudine knocked again and after a few minutes still got no answer.

"If they are planning an ambush in there I don't think that they'll be admitting clients Claudine," Sookie said sounding impatient.

"I know that, that's why I'm knocking on the back door. I was hoping they'd think I was a pack member who's a bit too late. But apparently everybody is already in there."

"Well can't you teleport us in there, cause I don't think Alcide will pick up his phone if we tried to call him."

"I could do that, but it might be dangerous to just pop in, they've been in there heating up for battle this whole time, some of them might not be in the mental condition to recognize a friend from a foe anymore. Weres tend to get how can I put it, really excited at the prospect of fighting. There animal side kinda takes over and they are quite hard to control."

Sookie thought about that for a second, she remembered the promise she gave Eric and she had to admit that this sounded exactly like one of the situations he asked her to stay away from. But what options did she have, if she waited until Eric woke up it might be already to late. The Weres might have reached a point by then where she might no longer get through to them. She needed to prevent a possible war from happening no matter what.

"Get us in there Claudine, I will not have people dying because of me," Sookie said putting on a brave face.

"All right then cousin, stay close to me I might need to shield us if they are so out of control that they attack us." Sookie took a deep breath and hugged Claudine again. With the blink of an eye they where inside the bar and right away two half changed weres started running toward them ready to attack.

Just in time Claudine projected a force field around herself and Sookie and the two weres ran right into it and bounced off. They got up again and started hammering their furry fists or better yet paws against the force field with all their might. Slowly a wide eyed and breathless Sookie heard an increasing amount of growling all around them and when her eyes got used to the dim light, she saw that they were surrounded by fully changed and half changed weres who all started circling the force field growling and snarling at them. 'Oh Oh,' Sookie thought and gulped hard.

"Hold it!" thundered a voice from the back and the attacking Weres stopped immediately.

Sookie turned within the force field and saw Alcide coming toward them with Tray right behind him. Both men were wearing only a pair of jeans and nothing else apparently getting ready to change as well.

"Alcide it's me Sookie, and Claudine is with me," Sookie yelled unsure if he could hear her through the force field.

"Sookie? I thought Eric kidnapped you, we were about to attack Fangtasie tonight since you didn't get in touch with Amelia?" Alcide said his voice sounding hoarse.

"No I'm all right, really. I got in touch with Amelia last night, I guess it was too late for her to contact you or Tray. I would have done it if I'd known that you guys would try to do what you're about to do now. Amelia said to me that Tray was at a meeting with you so I guess that's why she didn't call him. Did she know that you where about to attack Fangtasia tonight? If she did I don't understand why she didn't try to call you right away in the morning but I'll ask her I promise."

"Amelia didn't know. I didn't tell her because I didn't want her to worry and also she's not pack," Tray said sounding guilty.

"Alcide I'm really thankful to have the friendship of the Shreveport pack. But by god, you were about to incite a war with the vampires just because of me? Please don't ever do that again, I don't want to safe my life with the death of others. Not that my life was ever in danger in this case."

"Sookie I know you're human so it's hard for you to understand but when you're named Friend of the Pack, that means that each member of the pack is willing to offer their life to save you. It makes you an adopted daughter off the pack so the speak. One of us. And we do anything to save one of us," Alcide said firmly.

Sookie gasped, she was speechless. When Alcide had asked Colonel Flood to award her with the Friend of the Pack status Sookie had already suspected that it was a big deal. But she had no idea that it was THIS big. She really needed to start asking more questions when a supe offered her a friend of the whatever status, a blood bond or professed to be her relative. All those things came with so much baggage it was incredible. But one think Alcide said brought tears to her eyes, that she was one of them. For someone who's only living relative, apart from the fairies of course, was a selfish bastard it sure felt good to have a large group of people consider her as one of them, sort of like family.

"Claudine please drop the shield," Sookie said.

"Are you sure? Some of them still look a bit to excited for my taste," Claudine said doubtfully.

"Yes. Trust me we'll be safe, they are friends," Sookie said absolutely sure of it.

Claudine dropped the force field and Sookie ran over to Alcide and threw herself into his arms. He pressed her close to him and they stood like this for a few minutes. Around them Tray was talking to some of the Weres, urging the more excited ones to change back because there was no longer a threat. Some were changing back and others started sniffing Claudine and obviously loving the smell because their tails were wiggling joyfully.

"Keeping you alive is important to me," Alcide said softly into Sookie's ear. Since she was touching him she could clearly read his thoughts, he was thinking that he'd already lost two women he loved and he didn't want to lose Sookie too. He was promising himself that if it was up to him, she would be the one woman he would not lose to death. He'd make sure she stayed alive even if she was obviously Eric's now according to the way she was all covered in his scent.

When Sookie heard that, she parted from his embrace, trying hard not to blush all over. "Thank you Alcide, that means a lot to me. I'd rather have you promise me that you will never start a war because of me but I can see that you won't do that. I'll just have to be careful not to put you in this situation again."

"Sookie you did a lot for the pack too. If you hadn't helped out the pack when Priscilla tried to split us up, we might have killed each other off and half the Weres you're seeing wouldn't be here right now. Stop undermining the importance you have for us," Alcide said sounding almost desperate.

Sookie smiled a little, though she was thinking that his words didn't really make her feel better. If her importance for them meant that they would start a war because of her she didn't like it one bit. But she decided to discuss this with Alcide some other time. She was hoping to sneak back in before Eric woke. If she played her card's right he never would have to know what almost happened today and that she'd put herself in danger again.

"Alcide I have to leave now, we'll talk some other time all right. And again thank you all for the sacrifice you were about to make for me. I feel honored to have the packs friendship and support." Sookie said sounding thankful and holding back the tears.

"Don't even mention it chere," Alcide said and kissed Sookie lightly on the forehead before he guided Claudine and her to the back door and let them out." Be safe."

"Thanks Alcide you too," Sookie said waving goodbye.

Sookie turned around as Alcide closed the back door behind him and followed Claudine to the parking area. Suddenly her mental alarm went off and Sookie couldn't help but feel a deja vu crawling up inside her when a huge men knocked her of her feet.

"You're coming with us bitch," he snarled and Sookie knew then that he was a Were.

'What the hell was it with weres and trying to attack me all the fucking time,' Sookie was thinking to shocked to react to the blatant attack.

"You're ruining my dress you filthy animal," Sookie heard Claudine's annoyed yell and looked over to see her fairy godmother fighting off a half changed were. Just then she felt a sharp pain on her leg and saw that her attacker had bent his knee and placed it on her leg to hold her down. The pain his heavy knee was causing while pressing her leg down woke Sookie up from her numbness and she started fighting him with all she had. She ignored the pain in her leg and the way she was being scratched all over by the cold asphalted parking lot ground.

She heard the Were breathing heavier as he had to keep up with her and in the corner of her eye she saw how he lifted his arm, clenched his fist and proceeded to drop it on her face. The first hit pushed all the air out of her and she almost fainted from the pain, when she saw him lifting the arm again and getting ready to hit her yet again, she almost wished she had. Sookie turned her head and closed her eyes bracing herself for the painful impact - that never came.

Instead Alcide pulled the guy off her and threw him over his head. Since the guy was almost as big and tall as Alcide himself that was quite an impressive thing to do. Sookie just closed her eyes, she'd seen enough fights and didn't feel the need to look at this one. A moan escaped her when the full extent of the harm done to her face and leg hit her when the damage manifested itself in a very painful way. Sookie started breathing steadily in an effort to ease the pain.

"I failed you," Claudine's soft voice said after a while right above her. The fairy was very disappointed with herself.

Sookie opened her eyes to look at the beautiful face of her cousin, "It wasn't your fault Claudine. How could you have known that someone would attack us," Sookie said weakly.

"I should have gotten to you faster, before that asshole battered you like that. I'm so sorry Sookie," know she actually sounded weepy and Sookie didn't know if she was up for it. She was feeling to bad herself to console a weeping fairy and when Alcide came to her rescue she felt like hugging him again.

"Claudine pull yourself together, we have to get Sookie to a hospital. You will have to take her, I'll start work on the surviving Were. I'll get him to spill what this was all about," he said his voice thick with rage.

Alcide lifted Sookie carefully into his arms, he flinched a little when she cried out in pain. Sookie looked around and saw the Were that attacked her lying dead on the ground, the Wolf that had ripped his throat out, was still beside him his mouth dripping blood and growling at the corpse as if it would get up again. Sookie believed that the big Wolf was Tray, though she wasn't sure and after her leg started throbbing with pain, she didn't really care either. But she hoped that there had been no humans around to see a huge wolf rip out a mans throat, the Shreveport pack would have enough on it's hands covering up this mess. Alcide placed her carefully into Claudine's driver seat and buckled her up, Claudine got in too and soon they were on their way to the Shreveport hospital.

Explaining her injuries to the attending doctor turned out to be a lying marathon. But after they managed a somewhat acceptable story Sookie was dragged through the different departments where they tended to her scratches and bruises, gave her a few painkillers and Xrayed her leg who sure enough turned out to be broken. The leg was stabilized and put in a leg cast.

After what appeared to her like an eternity she was brought to a room and they brought her some food as well. Sookie dig in since she hadn't eaten the whole day and waited for Claudine who was talking to the Doctor outside her room. She looked out the window and saw that it was a little after dusk and sighed in frustration. She'd promised Eric only yesterday to stay out of trouble and here she was back in a hospital. Claudine came back in and found Sookie wulfing down her diner.

"The Doc confirmed that you have a fractured leg and a few scratched and bruises. Your leg will heal in a few weeks the bruises much sooner," Claudine said still sounding subdued.

"Claudine, will you please call Eric, I bet he's already worried about me," Sookie said with her mouth full. Claudine got her cell out and dialed Fangtasia, she put it on speakerphone so Sookie could talk too if she wanted without having to stop eating.

"Fangtasia," said Pam in her usual bored voice.

"Hi Pam, this is Claudine," Claudine said in her usual cheerful voice. Sookie rolled her eyes picturing how that conversation was going to be. "Is your master Eric in by any chance?"

"It depends on what you want, cupcake." Pam purred.

"Well has he been looking for Sookie? Because she's with me."

"Oh this is going to be a good one," Pam snickered, "Hold on."

Some silence and after a short while, "Fairy, where is she?" came Eric's hissing voice. 'Boy did he sound pissed or what', Sookie gulped.

"She's with me Vampire."

"You better get her back to me unharmed or I will..."

"Actually...," Claudine interrupted him quickly.

"Speak," Eric growled.

"She was attacked at the parking lot of The Hair of the Dog, we're at the Shreveport hospital right now," Claudine said and one could really tell that she felt guilty for Sookie's injuries.

"I'll be right there," Eric said and hung up.

It took him less than 15 minutes so Sookie figured that he must have flown to the hospital. When he walked into the room she could immediately tell the dangerous mood he was in, she started flooding the bond with her love hoping to calm him a bit with that. Even Claudine could tell because she moved to stay at the other side of the bed away from Eric, and Sookie could tell from her expression that it wasn't just because she was afraid he'd smell her. Eric didn't say a word as he walked right up to Sookie and inspected all her injuries, even lifting her blue hospital gown to take a look at her bruises and scratches.

He looked one more time at her leg cast then fixed his cold eyes on the huge bruise the Weres fist had left on the left side of her face. A low deep growl escaped his chest and Sookie looked at her clasped hands feeling as embarrassed as a child who'd been caught cheating during an exam.

"Tell me exactly what happened," Eric said his voice steely and cold. Sookie looked up to answer him when she noticed that he was looking at Claudine and had asked her.

Claudine was relaying what happened up to the point were they were attacked at the parking lot when Pam came in grinning stupidly. When Eric wasn't looking Sookie stuck her tongue out at her and Pam just snickered silently. It was childish sure but Sookie couldn't help it, she knew exactly that Pam knew what trouble Sookie was in with Eric and that Pam was loving every minute of it. Now that Sookie was with Eric, Pam was starting to love teasing her just as much as she loved teasing her master. Sookie ignored her and focused on her hands again hoping she was conveying a picture of perfect humbleness.

Eric was still questioning Claudine about the days events. Slowly Claudine's scent started affecting Pam and she started staring at the fairy and her fangs ran out. Eric on the other hand had apparently found an antidote in his huge anger, because Claudine's scent wasn't affecting him one bit on the contrary he looked like he wanted to rip her apart.

"Your incompetence as Sookie's guard is getting ridiculous fairy," he snapped showing fang and his voice drenched with his ancient accent,"considering how often she gets hurt I'll say you suck at this."

"Eric!" Sookie yelled indignant coming to her friends defense, "Claudine has saved me many times and it was not her fault we were attacked."

"You be quite Sookie I'll get to you soon enough," Eric growled at her. Though she really wanted to keep talking her courage kinda left her when she felt the huge wave of anger and disappointment that hit her through the bond.

"Furthermore," Eric continued snapping at a tearful Claudine," if you enter my resting place one more time I'll hunt you down and I'll introduce you to my fangs. Do we understand each other?"

Claudine nodded not trusting her own voice, she was sobbing by now and Sookie wanted nothing more than to hug her fairy godmother. For a minute there Sookie thought that Claudine's reaction was a little over the top and she wondered why her friend was so emotional. She'd seen Claudine fight Weres and she had seen Sookie wounded before without crying a river over it.

"Oh I'm so sorry cousin. I'll leave you in Eric's care I'm sure he'll do a better job than I," she sobbed and was gone.

Pam was cracking up at Claudine's emotional display and Sookie just wanted to kick her for laughing at her friends misery.

"Where are your clothes? You're naked under this hospital gown, don't tell me you went out like that." Eric asked Sookie still sounding pissed.

"No, of course not" Sookie said dumbfounded,"my dress is on that chair over there."

Eric looked at it and Pam followed his gaze, suddenly Eric threw back his head and closed his eyes as if he was trying really hard to keep his cool. 'What now?' Sookie thought.

"Is that all you were wearing when you went to The Hair of the Dog, Sookie?" Pam asked and you could really tell that she could barely contain her amusement.

"Yeah, as both of you know I had nothing to wear and Claudine fortunately had this dress with her. I had to wear it since as she already told you I had to prevent a war. Something for which none of you has thanked me yet by the way." Sookie said defensively. She didn't really want to hear a thank you from them she just wanted to change the subject because she was afraid of Eric's reaction to the dress. What the hell was wrong with it damn it.

"Sookie you're a friend of the pack so it was to be expected that the Weres would try to help you out, even if there really was no need for it. The pack never leaves a member behind, even if it's just an honorary member like yourself. We actually thought we'd prevented this by having you call Amelia last night. But even if they would have attacked, the day the vampires of Area 5 can't handle a few Weres I'll freely meet the fucking sun," Pam said through and through the proud vampire she was.

"But speaking again about your dress," she continued all gleeful again,"you see Sookie when a woman is wearing a light dress like that with no underwear on around supes, she's practically naked. So to be exact you practically flashed everybody at The Hair of the Dog today."

Sookie felt herself blush all over, she had felt Alcide get a hard on when she hugged him but she attributed it to the excitement of the impending battle. She had no idea that the reason some of the Weres were licking their lips and sniffing her was because she'd been practically naked in front of them. She was so embarrassed she didn't even no what to say.

"Enough of that now. Pam go to The Hair of the Dog and find out what Alcide has found out so far from the attacker who survived. Tell him that I expect his full cooperation since my woman was attacked on his property. Tell him also I won't hold his attempt to attack Fangtasia against him since it was all due to a misunderstanding, but he should know that Sookie is mine now. She doesn't concern him anymore unless I request his services, but if he crosses me one more time in matters that concern Sookie and I then he might be the one to start the war but I'll be the one to finish it," Eric snarled and the smile died on Pam's face as she caught up to her masters bad mood.

"Of course master, where can I find you if need be."

"I'll be taking Sookie to my house and start doctoring. Besides I believe we have some punishing to do, don't we lover?" Eric asked making it sound like a menace. Sookie just shifted uncomfortably.

"Well then, have fun," Pam said grinning again, then she handed Eric his car keys and after winking at Sookie, left.

Eric helped Sookie wordless into her dress then went outside to sign her release papers and to settle her bill. When he came back he lifted her up in his arms and carried her out the hospital ignoring the looks that followed them and the nurse insisting that Sookie had to leave the hospital on a wheelchair. When they reached the car he slid her into the seat and while buckling her up, he noticed again how naked she must seem to everyone who was a supernatural.

He turned his face toward hers and looked her deep in the eyes, "The next time you feel like parading around naked in front of supes, you better have my cum leaking out your tight little pussy so everyone knows who's fucking you." Eric said before he kissed her hard.

As fast as the assault started it was over again and Eric slid into his seat and sped off. 'Back home, where he is going to punish me', Sookie thought gulping and getting wet at the same time.

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it. Feedback, feedback! :o)

xoxo,

Nachtperle


	10. Chapter 10

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. WARNING- this Chapter contains explicit sex and it's also a bit extreme, but Sookie loves it believe me :-)**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 10

Eric was pissed. He wanted to crush some sculls, preferably Were sculls. If he didn't have to take Sookie home and tend to her injuries he'd be at the Weres bar right now causing some havoc. But right now Sookie's well-being was more important than his Bloodlust. He tried to calm himself a little, he didn't want to scare Sookie more than she already was and he didn't want her to think that all his anger was due to her. He was still going to punish her though because her running off to save the world all by herself again was something he couldn't allow her to keep doing. It not only showed that she didn't trust him to handle the problem at hand but also put her in unnecessary danger. He needed to make her understand that losing her was not a risk he was willing to take.

Sookie was tense as hell, she couldn't stop picturing all the thinks Eric might do to her. Oddly enough she was getting crazy wet too, and that made her doubt her mental health a little. Who would get excited at the prospect of getting punished by a big viking vampire? She just hoped he wouldn't do anything that was to crazy with her. On the other hand she was loving all the things his done to her so far. Was it sick that she was hoping he would fuck her up the ass again? Shocked with herself and feeling again like a wanton little slut her mind quickly tried to come up with something to make her feel like a grown emancipated woman who was not excited at getting punished like a fucking child.

"Thank you for paying my hospital bill Eric, please let me know how much it was so I can pay you back later," Sookie said quietly keeping her eyes straight ahead. Eric growled. 'Oh shit.'

Shortly after that, they arrived at Eric's mansion. Eric passed the gates and parked where he did last time. He got out and came around to lift Sookie out her seat and carried her inside, then to the elevator and from there to the bedroom where he placed her on the bed, making sure to place one of the pillows under her leg then he sat next to her.

"Sookie I want you to drink my blood so you can heal better and faster."

Sookie thought about it for a second, it's been a while since she had Eric's blood. She was no fan of drinking blood and had only done so in emergency situations or with the occasional love nip during sex. But she really wanted to heal as fast as possible and she knew that Eric's blood could help her with that. Painkillers or not she was still in a lot of pain and besides it would make Eric really happy, orgasm like happy, and she was hoping an orgasm would help light up his mood.

"Sure Eric, I'd really like to heal faster too, just thinking about having my leg in a cast for weeks makes me sick."

"Good. But before we proceed I have to inform you that since we have a blood bond every blood exchange we have will inevitably strengthen the bond and tie us closer to one another. I know you didn't want our bond in the first place and I want to make sure you are aware of the consequences our blood exchange will have. Knowing this, do you still want my blood?" Eric asked and if he could actually breathe he would be holding his breath as he looked at Sookie's face to anticipate her answer. He recognized just now how much he wanted her to drink his blood again and the reason he mentioned to her where the only ones that had kept him from asking her to bite him during sex so far.

"I love you Eric, the bond might have been a problem for me in the past but it's not anymore. I'm starting to love how I feel with the bond, that is how I can feel your love. I want your blood Eric and I want our bond to be stronger," Sookie said truthfully. She loved him so much that the thought of strengthening their bond excited her in a strange way.

Eric looked at her for a very long time, if she knew how her words made him feel she'd probably think twice about drinking his blood and strengthen the bond. She was HIS and with a stronger tie she'll always be. She wouldn't leave him like she'd left Bill or the Tiger, not ever.

Without a word Eric took his shoes off and got into bed next to Sookie, he sat up against the headboard just like once in Jackson. Then he helped Sookie to sit up against his chest making sure that she had it comfortable. He eased her up against him, laid her back to his chest and wrapped one arm around her. She heard how he bit into his other wrist and soon after it appeared in front of her face. Without hesitating Sookie closed her mouth over the little wounds and started sucking hard.

Eric moaned and Sookie could feel his bulge growing with each gulp. She felt so powerful knowing that she was responsible for it by sucking his blood. Eric was a highly sexual Vampire even more so than Bill. He began to move, bumping and rubbing his groin against Sookie's ass and unlike the one time in Jackson Sookie started bumping also, meeting his every thrust. Eric was groaning out loud and Sookie sucked even harder because giving him pleasure was making her horny too. She held his wrist with one hand and the other one wandered along his hard stomach down to the large bulge in his pants and wrapping her fingers around his stiff cock she started stroking him with strong steady moves.

"Ohhhhh," Eric moaned and pressed harder into Sookie's hand, his mouth trailed down the side of her neck and he caressed her with his fangs then started liking her neck. Sookie's moans were muffled by Eric's wrist but she was enjoying the way he was nuzzling and licking her neck very much. Suddenly Eric uttered a loud growl, his arm clamped Sookie harder against him and she felt her hand being covered in his wetness. The minute he came Eric sank his fangs into Sookie's neck and sucked hard at the wound. Sookie kept sucking on his wrist but threw her head back when a powerful orgasm hit her.

"Oh god Eric," she screamed and rubbed her ass instinctively against his still throbbing cock. Eric sucked a bit longer on the wound and while Sookie was still riding out the continuous waves of her orgasm, Eric who was also still shacking began licking the little bite marks to seal them. When she had a little more control over herself, Sookie grabbed Eric's wrist again and started licking the little wounds to stop the blood from leaking, she knew she didn't have the chemicals to heal the wound but she still felt like licking him clean. With all the licking going on Eric started purring and Sookie almost laughed with joy. She loved it when he was in that mood because she remembered that the big cat inside him loved to snuggle and then fuck her nice and slow.

When his phone rang, Eric groaned with regret but got up anyways despite Sookie's little protest sounds and went to his office to pick it up. It was Pam.

"I'm here," Eric said.

"Master the Were Alcide is done questioning Sookie's attacker for today. We're on our way to Fangtasia where he wants to relay his report to you personally."

"Fine, I'll be there right away." Eric said and hung up. He really wanted to stay with Sookie but finding out who her attackers were was just as important. He knew she was safe at his resting place so that wouldn't be a problem. Eric went back to the bedroom.

"I'm needed at Fangtasia Sookie, your body should be all healed up by the time I get back considering the amount of my blood you took. Try to sleep a little while your body heals."

"But when you come back are you still going to punish me? I just wanted to help, I thought there would be a war if I didn't intervene."

"Sookie the fact that you hurried out there without talking to me first shows that you don't trust that I could have handled the situation, I've lived for over 1000 years my lover, I've learned to see things from more than just one perspective. I always try to consider things from different points of view. I need you to believe more in me Sookie. You don't know how much I hate to see you hurt and I can tell you don't enjoy it much either my lover."

Sookie just shook her head. "So to answer your question, if I punish you or not is entirely up to you. You know the promise you gave me and what breaking that promise entailed. Now that you broke your promise are you going to honor your word?" Eric asked.

"I....I will. You're right I didn't trust you to handle the situation, I should have believed in you. Punish me Eric," Sookie said then gulped hard, it sure wasn't easy for her as a modern woman to say that. She hoped Eric could appreciate it.

Eric's fangs ran out again and he grinned devilish at her for a tiny second then looked all serious again. "As you wish pet. Now rest, you'll need you strength later," he said then left.

How the hell was he expecting her to rest when he said something like that. Now she was to excited to sleep, Sookie laid back and made herself comfortable. She closed her eyes again and went back to her favorite past time of the day, wondering what Eric would do to her.

Meanwhile Eric flew over to Fangtasie so fast he arrived there before Pam and the Weres. He entered through the back door and went right to his office. He was not in the mood to see the vermin that hung around in his bar. The only human he was in the mood to see, feel, taste and fuck was lying on his bed, back at his house. Right then he felt a huge wave of longing through the bond, it made him happy that Sookie was already missing him because he was missing her too. He wondered a little that he could still feel her so clearly.

He was just sitting down behind his office, when Pam came walking in, the Weres Alcide and Tray on her heel. Everybody exchanged a greeting nod.

"Tell me," Eric said coldly.

"The Were and his dead partner are from New York, they are members of a Were motorcycle gang called The Howling Dog's."

"Wow, that's an original name for Weres," Pam chimed in rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Alcide continued ignoring her, "he said they both got the offer to kidnap a little human chick from Bon Temps, Louisiana by some Vampire. They took the job without asking for their packmaster's permission because they didn't want to share the reward money with the rest of the gang. They drove down to Bon Temps and arrived the day you took Sookie, so oddly enough you kinda saved her from being kidnapped by them. But unfortunately they stayed and started gathering information on her and keeping an eye on the locations where she might be. They somehow learned that she had been taken by some Shreveport vampire and came to Shreveport to lie in wait. He swears it was pure coincidence that Claudine passed them by on her way to The Hair of the Dog and they recognized Sookie sitting next to her. They knew how she looked like from a picture Sam has of her at Merlotte's. They followed both women and attacked as soon as they could."

"And who's the vampire who hired them? What's the vampire's name and is he from New York?" Eric asked feeling the bloodlust rising again.

"He doesn't know. He says that his death buddy was the only one who met the Vamp and conducted the negotiations, this guy just tagged along for the money. But his friend told him that it wasn't a New York Vamp."

"That's all you got? He's probably lying, hand him over to me and I'll find out what he really knows," Eric growled at Alcide.

"No. I won't hand over a Were, good or not, to a Vampire. We can handle our kind ourselves, if he still knows something I'll find out ," Alcide snarled back at him.

Both men glared at each other for a few seconds then Eric said in an illusive calm voice, "Don't fool yourself Were, if I want him I can simply take him. Sookie is mine that means an attack on her is an attack against me. I'm only asking you out of respect for your status as packmaster."

"I know that since she's your woman now her attacker should fall under your jurisdiction, but you know that she's also a friend of the pack and it's important for us too to find out why she was attacked. Trust me I want her to be safe just as much as you do," Alcide said.

"Very well I'll give you 24 hours to provide me with some useful information. Otherwise you'll give the guy to us and Pam will work her magic on him, so try not to kill him," Eric said and he and Pam smiled a little at each other. Tray shuddered a little when he saw that, he almost felt sorry for the guy if the Vamps got their fingers on him.

Alcide hesitated a little, then he said, "Good, I guess that's only fair. Right then we'll be leaving now I still have a guy to question."

Alcide and Tray nodded at the two Vampires and left. Pam started reporting to Eric what she'd learned from inspecting the attackers motorcycles that she found with the help of two of Alcide's best trackers. At some point Eric smiled suddenly because he felt Sookie drift into sleep. He loved how much their latest blood exchange had already strengthen and expanded the bond to such an extend that he could feel her emotions as clear as if she was standing right next to him. He hoped she felt the same way and began sending her love and comfort. He knew from other bonded couples that he'd met along the way, that with each blood exchange the bond would grow wider and stronger enabling the couple to feel each other at a much wider range.

He didn't know what other effects it might have on the bond because bonded vampires weren't really big on sharing. It was at times like these that Eric hated that vampire were so secretive. He was someone who liked to be in control and not knowing what to expect from the bond made him a little uneasy. A feeling he never knew before meeting Sookie. She herself was just as unpredictable and Eric found that very exhilarating, he couldn't imagine ever getting bored with that woman. Suddenly he felt an incredible desire to be back by her side and that surprised him somewhat cause although he always felt a strong longing for her this right now seemed a bit exaggerated. He shrugged it off and tried to focus on what Pam was telling him.

"But of course I could always stake you," Pam was saying dryly.

"What?" Eric said surprised.

"Oh master, I've been calling you names for the last 10 min and you haven't heard even one of them? You're no fun. But jokes aside I'm glad you're back. Why don't you go back to your woman, at the state you're in right now all horny at the thought of fucking her senseless as alleged punishment you're no good to me," Pam said sounding slightly annoyed. She had really hoped that once Eric got his Sookie he'd be back to his old self, but it seemed the more of her sweet pussy he got the more he seemed enchanted by it. Pam wondered what Sookie's secret was, her master had never been that enthralled by a human woman before.

"Go home, shagg your girl and cum a few times. I'll send you a full report via email."

Eric smiled at her, "Thanks Pam," he said and was already on his way out.

Eric figured that his intense longing was do to the rejuvenation of the Bond, he wanted to be near her because she had his blood inside her again and his blood was calling for him because it belonged to him just like Sookie did. Having his life force running through her veins was an even greater form to be inside her and possess her other than with his cock. He would make sure to have her drink from him as often as possible, he wanted the bond to reach it's full potential. More than that he wanted her to become addicted to his blood, but not the way a dreadful Renfield was addicted to it's masters, he wanted Sookie to crave his blood just like he craved hers.

He wanted to make it physically impossible for her to leave him for he feared she'd already enslaved him forever. Eric reached his house and hurried down to his resting place almost desperate to finally see her. When he entered the bedroom and saw her lying asleep on the bed over the covers he relaxed a little. He pondered for a few minutes leaning against the wall if this was what he really wanted, to give this little one so much power over him because that's what she would have if the incredible longing he felt tonight was an indicator. She was so young and fragile if he ended it while she slept she wouldn't even have to feel pain. He could free himself from her spell right now. But he couldn't kill her, the simple thought of losing her met him want to meet the sun. And he was kind of shocked about that.

She'd enslaved him the minute she walked into Fangtasia in her little white dress with the red flowers. He promised himself that he would fuck her in that dress one day. He'd never had wanted a woman the way he'd wanted Sookie from the start. Eric walked over to the bed and looked down at her, she looked much better and the bruises were practically gone

He bent a little and pulled her dress up a bit to check her leg, but he recognized that it was no good because the leg cast made it impossible for him to inspect the leg properly, he would have to get that thing off her first. Suddenly the sweet scent of her moist pussy reached his nostrils and he pulled the dress further up exposing her entire lower body to his hungry eyes. When he saw how moist her sex was his fangs ran out and a low growl escaped his lips. Eric lowered his head and inhaled deeply savoring her scent for a few minutes. He started praying to every deity he knew to give him the strength to resist the urge to spread her legs wide open and bury himself to the hilt into her wet cunt, fuck her and bite her until she begged for mercy then fuck her some more.

Eric noticed a change in her breathing and looked up to find her looking down at him, her eyes wide open with a mix of lust and fear shimmering out of them.

"Eric I...I missed you so much," Sookie said sleepy.

"How are you feeling pet?" Eric asked softly.

"Much better, my bruises and scratches are gone and even my leg isn't hurting anymore. It can't be healed already can it?"

"Only one way to find out," Eric said and grabbed the top of the leg cast with both hands and started ripping it slowly apart. Sookie gasped a little and Eric stopped and looked up, "Is this hurting you?"

"No I'm just surprised that you can rip it apart just like that," Sookie said and smiled at him shyly.

"Sookie I'm Vampire," he said as if that explained everything. She just nodded and Eric proceeded to free her leg from the cast. When he was done he pulled the cast away from under her and inspected her leg, moving it slowly a little all the while staring at Sookie's face to detect any trace of pain that she might be feeling. But Sookie just smiled at him to show that she was feeling no pain at all, so Eric stood up and lifted her off the bed than put her slowly on her feet, keeping his arm around her in case her legs were still unable to carry her. After hesitating a bit Sookie started walking around a little testing if she was really fully healed. Eric sat on the bed again and watched her until she looked at him smiling brightly.

"Thank you Eric."

"Come here pet," Eric said.

Sookie moved slowly and positioned herself right in front of him between his spread legs.

"Are you still willing to receive your punishment?"

"Yes Eric. I said I would and I always keep my word. What shall I do?"

Eric laughed a little and lifted his hand, he guided it under her dress and spread her legs a little. Then his fingers slid into her wet folds, he ran them along her pussy lips and when he reached her nub he started rubbing it. Sookie closed her eyes and moaned a little.

"You're to wet for someone who's about to be punished pet. Why so eager? You don't even know what I do to naughty girls who don't keep their promises."

"Ohhhh god Eric.....Please just punish me already, I can't take the waiting for it to finally happen anymore."

"I should punish you more often pet if just the thought of it get's you so horny," Eric said laughing again.

"Mmmmmm"

Eric removed his fingers from her throbbing pussy and Sookie gasped in despair.

"Take off that dress Sookie."

Sookie looked at him through dazed eyes and started unwrapping the dress. She pulled it slowly of her shoulders and let it glide down her naked body. She was praying that what she was doing looked seductive, it was hard for her to tell because she wasn't really experienced in the art of seduction. When the dress fell down to the floor, she got a bit closer to Eric bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"You reek of Were Sookie. Go take a shower first I'm not enjoying that smell," Eric growled.

Sookie made a face at him but he just growled at her again and she hurried to the bathroom. She took the second fastest shower of the day and picked up a towel to dry herself up in the bathroom. She left the bathroom the same way she entered it, naked. When she got into the bedroom she saw that Eric was still sitting on the bed apparently enjoying some downtime. He looked up at her naked glory and signaled her to come to him again. When Sookie stood before him he said,

"Lay over my lap on your stomach and stick your ass out for me."

Sookie swallowed down a protest she was about to utter and laid herself across his lap, placing her ass right in front of him and sticking it up a little. Her sex was right over his huge bulge and her breasts were pressed against his knee. She was trembling with excitement and also with shame, she was a grown ass woman and here she was lying over a mans lap waiting to be spanked like a little girl.

"Are you trembling because you are frightened of me pet?"

"I....I don't know."

Eric laid his left arm across her shoulder blades and caressed her ass with his right hand. "I can tell you're getting aroused by this, god you have such a lovely ass my lover. I'm sure you'd never admit it to me pet, but there's a naughty girl inside you. And that naughty girl wants to be spanked."

Sookie shook her head adamant not to give him the pleasure to admit something to him she herself couldn't quite understand.

"Clasp your hands together behind your back."

Sookie hesitated a little not understanding what the purpose of this was but then Eric gave her a light smack on the ass and she obeyed. His left hand grabbed her clasped hands by the wrists and secured her even further. With her wrists bound to her back her whole upper body lifted a little and her breasts were sticking out like two puppies begging to be touched, her nipples were rock hard. Sookie closed her eyes trying hard not to cry, she couldn't understand why this all was making her so horny. While Sookie was still doubting herself Eric proceeded..

SMACK!

"Ahhhhhh," Sookie cried out more in surprise than in pain. But after a few seconds she could feel her cheeks getting warm and also a throb starting down low in her naughty little pussy. 'Oh Fuck!'

"Do you like being spanked, Sookie?"

SMACK!

Sookie was better prepared this time, she held back the scream and just whimpered a little instead.

"Before I'm done with you tonight you'll show me your naughty side pet, the side that is making your pussy dripping wet while I spank you."

SMACK!

"No," Sookie gasped. She didn't really know why she was even protesting, the minute he stuck a finger up her snatch he would know anyway.

"Why not?"

SMACK!

"It's not wrong to show me your naughty side Sookie, I'm your mate. We two will do together all there is to do sexually. I might even train you to orgasm whenever you hear my name."

SMACK!

"Ohhh god", Sookie moaned unable to hide any longer that the pain was turning her on.

Eric smiled a little at this little triumph. He was aiming the blows to be hard enough to sting but not hard enough to leave much of a mark. He just wanted her ass to be all red and a little sore to remind her at least until tomorrow of the spanking. Eric decided to give her a little break and placed his hand on the already light red ass, Sookie winced when his cool hand touched her hot skin. Eric started caressing her again gliding with his fingers over the imprints his hand had left on her soft ass. He let his fingers glide further down along her ass crack. He stopped for a few minutes at her back entrance and rubbed his finger in circles around the tiny opening.

"I shall fuck you up this tight hole again very soon pet. I know you want me to," Eric said sounding hoarse.

Sookie could only bite her lower lip hard to keep her from begging him to do it right now. He was right she wanted him to fill her tight ass again with his large cock - was this crazy or what. Eric's fingers slid further down, they were covered in her fluids by now. He caressed the folds of her sopping wet pussy for a few minutes dipping his fingers in her moist sex. Then he slowly shoved two of his very long fingers into her hot slippery opening. Sookie made a loud groaning sound deep in her chest and her hips shook and flexed against Eric's fingers, driving them in even deeper. Eric started thrusting into her and unconsciously Sookie spread her knees further apart to grant him more access to her hungry cunt.

"You're so wet Sookie. You're dripping pure honey, I could ram my dick all at once into you and your soaking wet box would just eat it up to the hilt. Can you feel how hard my cock is for you pet, can you feel it pressing against your stomach?"

"Yes....Mmmmmm...oh my god!"

Eric pulled his fingers out of her ignoring Sookie's protest moans and spread her legs even further apart all the while still holding her wrists captive on her back with his left hand. Eric had spread her so wide, that her pussy lay all split open for his viewing pleasure. He looked down at her gaping reddened ass cheeks and had an excellent view of her wet pussy and the bright reddish pink bud of her clit standing tall and proud at the top of the slit. Eric smiled in a wicked way when he could make out the throbbing of her nub signaling that she was very close. Without a warning he rammed three fingers at once into her tight box and started drilling her pussy hard, Sookie began to scream and to moan uncontrollably, bucking her hips to get those merciless fingers even deeper into her and screaming his name. When Eric could tell that she was very close he...

SMACK!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh....God!" Sookie screamed. The combination of the extreme pleasure with the sting of the sharp pain, threw her over the edge. Sookie left her body for a few minutes and when she came back she heard Eric laughing softly.

"Are you going to tell me again that you don't like being spanked pet?" his voice sounded amused.

"Go to hell Eric," Sookie scolded turning her head to him a little. It was just a desperate effort to keep her dignity, what little was left of it. She really shouldn't be enjoying this so much. Eric snarled at her then grabbed one of her tights and tried to spread her even more though she really couldn't be spread even wider than she was already.

"No pet, I'll have **you** go through hell. I intended to smack you 10 times and we still have 4 more to go. I will make you come with every smack just to prove a point to you, you stubborn little girl." he hissed.

Sookie started fighting his left hand on her back and tried to squirm away from his searching fingers. But they found her wet hole again and he shoved them forcefully into her. Sookie gulped down the protest she was about to utter and was all lost again in the delicious rhythm of his cruel fingers. She cursed her weak body and cursed Eric as well, couldn't he just punish her, did he really have to proof to her that she had a little wanton slut inside her. She didn't know if she was ready for such a revelation and she was afraid what Eric might think of her once the lust had cooled down. Would he lose his respect for her? Her mind was pulled back into the action when..

SMACK!

He hit her again and Sookie's body responded to it's masters wishes by coming hard again, all over his fingers. Eric laughed again, a bit louder this time and Sookie just wanted to stake him. She was breathing fast and shallow her body calming down slowly.

"I love playing with your body pet. You can challenge me in the bedroom anytime you like because I really love to prove you wrong."

Sookie's body was shaking from the aftershocks that rocked through her body and she was still unable to speak when his thumb began to rub her nub with steady strokes. This time Sookie tried to squirm away from him because she really didn't think she could come one more time without having a little break in between. But Eric who had been rubbing his huge bulge against her stomach the whole time just kept strocking and pinching her little pleasure button. Sookie was so sensitive by now that she was burning up again in no time, she tilted her red ass up some more begging him silently to smack her again. Eric read the request clearly but decided to ignore it.

"Will you come again when I smack your soft ass pet?"

Sookie just jerked her hips and gave out a loud incoherent yell, when he increased the speed of his rubbing thumb to vampire speed. Though it felt incredibly good her body was somehow denying her the orgasm, waiting for the sharp pain that made it so much more better. But Eric was holding back, what the fuck was he waiting for couldn't he tell that she was more than ready again.

"Ohhhhhhhh....Eric please," Sookie sobbed forgetting all her worries and concerns.

"What pet? Tell me what my naughty little girl wants."

"Please I'm so close, please smack my ass...hard....Ohhh god!"

"So are you telling me that you like the spanking?" he asked, still mercilessly drilling her throbbing nub.

"Yes.....ohhh god I need to cum please smack my ass baby.."

"Yeah you're a naughty girl aren't you Sookie. And bad girls get their ass spanked. Say it pet, what do bad girls get?"

"Mmmmmm.... they get their ass spanked Eric."

"That's right pet, and your naughty little pussy, who does it belong to Sookie?"

Sookie was sobbing by now, it was driving her crazy that she was so close but that her wanton body wouldn't let her come without the sharp pain that Eric's hand could cause on her ass cheeks.

"You Eric, my naughty little pussy is yours....ohhhhh god Eric..... please smack my ass hard, please." Sookie sobbed desperately.

SMACK!

SMACK!

Her ass was burning from the pain and Sookie was ridding a wave of multiple orgasms. She was screaming the whole time, her hips were jerking and bucking so hard that she nearly slid off his lap headfirst. Eric held her in place but kept rubbing her throbbing clit all through the orgasm. After that Sookie was just a quivering mass, she felt an incredible heat radiating from her butt.

"With you begging for it like that I lost count and smacked you twice pet, looks like I only have one more to go," Eric said laughing.

"Baby I don't think I can take more," Sookie whispered breathless.

"Sure you can," Eric said all matter of fact. Since he'd been collecting the juices from her pussy and spreading it all over her asshole Sookie knew what he'd do next to her. And in fact the next thing she felt was one of his moist fingers sliding into her tiny hole. Sookie gasped and stiffened a little.

"Relax pet, you know you like this," Eric purred.

Sookie relaxed when he reminded her of the pleasures she had felt when he'd fucked her up the ass. And in no time she was sticking up her ass again to shove his finger further down her butt. Eric shoved a second finger in and rammed her poor little asshole without mercy. Sookie thanked god that he'd made sure she was lubed up properly with her own cum. Her asshole was all slippery and soon Sookie was begging Eric to fuck her harder. He increased the speed and shoved two fingers into her trembling cunt.

"Ohhhhhh yes, fuck me Eric.....Harder please."

"Do you like my fingers in your pussy and asshole at the same time pet?"

"Yes....oh yes...so fucking much. Please keep fucking me....Mmmmmm."

"Tell me how much you like it Sookie, tell me you're my naughty little girl and that you can and will cum for me as often as I want you too," Eric said practically growling.

"I will Eric, I'll cum for you as often as you want me to...oh god...I'm your naughty little girl and my naughty little pussy loves to get fucked by you...... Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Eric pulled his fingers out of her and smacked her hard on her gaping dripping cunt..

SMACK!

Sookie didn't just come she actually passed out after the biggest orgasm of her whole life hit her hard. Eric stood up lifting her lifeless body with him and turned to lay her on the bed. She looked like a fucking goddess in all her glory, naked and still shivering all over. Eric started undressing himself never lifting his eyes from her delectable body. He freed his huge erection from his pants and it jumped out all stiff and hard, shiny from his pre-cum. He got into bed and placed himself between her legs, he spread them wide apart and just sat there looking down at her glistening pussy. He wanted to lick her clean again but decided that he wanted to fill her up with his own cum first. So he just waited for her to wake up again.

His mind remembered how he had felt when he woke tonight and found that she wasn't there. He had known immediately that she wasn't in some other room but that she was really gone. When he found that he couldn't even detect her life force he almost freaked out until he smelled the faint scent of fairy. After he'd composed himself enough he recognized that it was Claudine's scent.

He would have hurried to her but unfortunately the magic surrounding the fucking fairy blocked the bond. He wouldn't be able to track her down if his life depended on it. Eric didn't know if fairies knew that there magic was able to tune out some of the vampire magic because their magic was a bit stronger. That had nothing to do with fighting power though, a Vampire could still kill a fairy if the Vampire was a skilled fighter, but when it came to magic those bastards unfortunately took the cake.

Eric had waited for Sookie, he'd cursed himself a little for kidnapping her because if she had come of her own free will she would have taken her phone with her and he could have called her by now to ask where the fuck she was. He didn't have Claudine's number so there was no calling her. He'd decided that if something should happen to her they'd probably try to contact him at Fantasia. That's why he got ready and hurried there. He'd been there just for an hour when Claudine had called, but during that hour he'd made life miserable for Pam and some other employees at Fangtasia. He thought about Pam's comment that she needed some vacation. He would make sure to give her a break as soon as possible. He knew that he really hadn't been himself since this little one walked into his life. Sookie made him forget his during a 1000 year long life acquired control.

"Eric?" Sookie asked at that moment.

"I'm here pet, between your legs were I belong," Eric said smiling at her.

"You..you haven't had an orgasm yet, you want me to suck your cock baby?" Sookie asked shyly.

"I'd prefer to fill your tight pussy with my cum, you know how much I love to come inside you." Eric purred and laid himself over her, making sure not to crash her with his weight. He started rubbing the tip of his penis over her nub then began feeding her dripping cunt with his cock inch by inch.

"But...ohh... only if you do it nice and slow. I don't think I'm up for your hard possessive vampire sex yet," Sookie gasped.

"Oh so that's what you call it, I'll have to keep that in mind. Don't worry pet I'll be as gentle as a feather," Eric said hoarsely.

And he was. He made love to her as if he'd almost lost her, because that's what had almost happened today. They both climaxed together three times and Eric would have kept fucking her but he knew that even though her body was healed it had still experienced a big trauma today and it needed to rest. He fucked her one more time and made sure to give her some of his blood again before they both came. Sookie came one last time when Eric was cleaning her pussy up with his talented tongue.

After they'd calmed down and Sookie was all spent and snuggled up into Eric's arms under the covers he knew they still had some things to talk about.

"I want you to stay with me a bit longer," Eric said softly. "Alcide questioned one of your attackers but we still haven't learned who is after you my lover. It's too dangerous for you to be at your house alone and without protection. Stay with me."

"I can't Eric, I wont let my life being ruled by fear. I wont hide, I never did and I wont start know. Maybe this was a coincidence that they attacked me. No one knows we are together yet so it can't be someone who wants to get to you through me, right. Maybe an enemy of Niall, but if that is the case I'll have to meet with him and ask him. I'll make sure not to go out when it's dark, Amelia's wards will keep me safe inside my home, as you well know they are pretty good. I'll only work the daytime shift until we find out who is after me or at least what's going on."

"You've surely put a lot of thought into this already my lover."

"You left me here for like three hours to head to Fangtasia with the promise to punish me when you get back Eric, it was either think about stuff or go nuts with excitement."

Eric laughed, "Yeah I guess you're right. Now if you insist I'll take you home tomorrow night if you accept my conditions."

"Oh what now Eric, you want me to spank you?"

Eric laughed again, "Maybe some other time pet. I want to make a few changes at your house, for your security and I'll ask the Were Alcide to provide some daytime protection for you. If you fight me on this conditions I'll simply keep you here. I won't have you hurt again like you were hurt today, I almost lost you Sookie are you aware of that. What if they had taken you and had hurt you even worse, what if they had killed you before I rose for the night and would be able to track you down?"

Sookie heard the desperation in his voice, he'd really been scared for her. She could also feel it through the bond which made it even more intense. She couldn't fight him, she would accept his request just to pay him back a little because she'd caused him so much worry.

"All right Eric I guess I can't deny you that. But what sort of changes are you thinking about?"

"I want to have a security system installed and a few flash lights like my house has."

"Oh, ok but don't make it to expensive I don't want you to spend to much money on me." Sookie said thinking that she'd never been a kept woman and she wouldn't start being one now. She had accepted that Eric or better yet Pam bought her clothes because it was his fault in the first place that she didn't have any and she already tried to get him to let her repay him for the hospital bill but she didn't believe he'd take it.

"Which brings us to your punishment," Eric said smugly.

Sookie sat up and looked down at him a shocked expression on her face, "What? You just spanked me buddy?"

"I never said that the spanking was your punishment, pet. You just assumed. Besides you enjoyed it way to much to pass it up as punishment."

"But..."

"No buts Sookie you promised to keep your word."

"Then why did you spank me if that wasn't really the punishment?" Sookie asked outraged.

"Because I've always wanted to do some lovemaking that involving spanking with you my lover. You have a perfect ass for it, and since I knew that you were expecting a punishment, I knew you would let me spank you without giving me a hard time about it. I told you already that I'm opportunistic."

Sookie looked down at him open mouthed, then she grabbed her pillow and started hitting him with it. Eric was just laughing his ass off. He pulled her into his arms and secured her that way.

"I'm sorry my love I just couldn't resist," Eric said still chuckling.

"You're a pig Eric Northman."

"And **you** love it. Now let's talk about your punishment. It will be that you'll have to accept for one whole month everything I give you. I'm allowed to spend as much money as I want on you and whatever I buy you will accept without complaining. AND you will have to keep it, there will be no giving it back or giving it away."

"No Eric!"

"Sookie you promised to keep your word, this is the punishment and you will take it."

"Well I thought the spanking was the punishment." Sookie said sulking.

"Well you thought wrong pet, so you accept?"

"I guess, you jerk."

"But I'm your jerk my lover," he said lovingly and kissed her forehead. Sookie relaxed against him and yawned.

"Yeah you're mine," Sookie said sleepy.

"Sookie, I noticed that you still have trouble to open up to me. Lover I don't want you to be shy with me during sex. Please Sookie whatever you do with me in bed is natural and nothing to be embarrassed about. You are perfect to me whether you're being naughty or nice," Eric said softly.

Sookie blushed all over, "Eric I'll try, but it doesn't come naturally to me like it comes to you," she muttered.

"After I'm done with you it will. I will enjoy teaching you all I know," Eric said grinning. But Sookie didn't hear him anymore because sleep had finally caught up with her.

Eric kissed her again on the forehead then made sure she was covered up. He went to his office to check his e-mails, after he read Pam's report he send an e-mail to Bobby Burnham instructing him to hire the same company that did his security system to start work at Sookie's house tomorrow. Then he called Alcide and negotiated for some daytime protection for Sookie. Alcide said the pack would do it without expecting any retribution but Eric offered to owe him favor cashable when needed. They discussed the details and hung up soon after when all was clear. He worked a little on some business reports then wrote a note for Sookie and went back to the bedroom.

He placed the note on her night stand so she would find it and crawled into bed next to her. He spooned her and inhaled her sweet scent. Then he placed his hand between her legs over her warm sex and pulled her body closer to him. He let dawn pull him under listening to her steady heartbeat.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Please let me know. I'm thankful for every feedback I get :o)**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**Sneak Peek next Chapter: Niall will pay Eric a little visit  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi everybody, this chapter was getting to long so I split it, sorry but Niall will only be in the next Chapter. I'm so sorry, but the story is growing so much it's crazy and as a writer I feel the need to let the characters just do their thing. I hope you understand. Warning: EXPLICIT ESN. You've been warned.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 11

Sookie woke up to a pair of hands spreading her legs. She looked down on herself and saw Eric lying between her legs his hands on her inner thighs spreading her farther apart, his face right above her sex. Sookie blushed when she saw his eyes fixed on her gaping cunt and then his fangs running down at the sight. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable and exposed as his eyes took her in. To make her feel even more so, his hands trailed down along her thighs and each hand gently grasped one of her pink pussy lips and spread her moist sex even wider apart. Sookie gasped and blushed harder.

"Eric what are you doing?" she asked sleepy.

"I'm waking you up Eric-Style my lover, you've slept for 12 hours. It's already sundown and I can for once wake you up the way I'd like to everyday," he said then bent his head and began flicking her nub with his tongue.

Sookie cried out and gripped onto Eric's broad shoulders, digging her nails in, "Oh Eric."

Eric flicked her throbbing clit until Sookie began bucking her hips when she couldn't take it anymore, then he took a long lick up her slit and his tongue slid deep inside her wet hole, Sookie arched her bag up off the bed and whimpered. She began moaning out loud with each deep thrust of his talented tongue. 'Oh god how I love his tongue,' she thought to herself.

After a while his tongue darted out of her and drove it's way through her wet folds up to her throbbing nub. He pulled her clit into his mouth and licked and sucked on it like his life depended on it. One of his hands placed itself under her knee and tried to shove her thighs even further apart. Sookie gasped and thought for a second that Eric surely must see that he couldn't spread her more than she already was. He got so lost in her sometimes that he seemed as if he wanted to rip her open and crawl into her. Possess her completely, inside and out. She shivered a little when she pictured that. If she didn't love him so desperately she would be afraid of him and the intensity with which he made love to her. But instead she gripped with one hand into his wild golden mane and pressed his face even harder into her cunt. Eric lifted his face a little as if he was trying to get away growled at her than latched on to her clit with much more vigour.

"Oh yes....YES....that feels so good Eric....please don't stop!" Sookie was screaming her lugs out while getting her pussy eaten by her Viking. She was bucking wild and Eric had to hold her hips down with a firm grip so he could keep eating her properly. When he rammed two fingers into her dripping hole while still expertly licking and sucking her clit, Sookie came hard screaming his name. Eric kept holding her trembling body down and licked her through the orgasm. Then he crawled up her body and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Good morning pet, I love waking you up. You taste like heaven," he purred.

'Good morning indeed,' Sookie thought. Even if it technically wasn't morning anymore, she would love for him to wake her like this every fucking day. Eric stood and went to the bathroom doing god knows what , Sookie was still to shaken to really pay attention. When he came back Sookie was still panting and recovering from her orgasm. He lifted her into his arms and began carrying her to the bathroom. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing and sucking his neck. Eric started growling a little.

"I believe you gave me a promise concerning our next shower together?" Sookie purred.

"Why am I not surprised that you remembered that pet? But don't worry I'll always keep a promise made to my bonded. Prepare to get dirty my lover!"

And boy did he keep his word! Sookie definitely felt **so much** dirtier coming out than she did going in. Minutes after they got back to the bedroom she was still surprised how much she had enjoyed the thing he did to her with the shower head. It was so nasty that she was shocked how often it made her come, not to mention the other thing he did with the shower gel. Sookie blushed hard, Eric saw it and laughed a little. He knew he did a few things to her that a Southern Belle like Sookie probably never even thought possible. But hey, he'd promised her she'd feel dirtier coming out and he did his best to keep his word.

He looked at her sitting on the bed wrapped in one of his big towels and lost in thoughts, probably wondering about all the stuff he did to her.

"My lover I fear we have a little problem," he said softly.

"What is it?" Sookie asked looking up at him.

"Pam was supposed to bring you some clothes in about an hour, but I'd like to leave sooner than that because I have some things at your house I'd like to check on. Would it bother you much to wear a few of my clothes my lover?"

"No not at all, it's not like we're going out for dinner baby you're just taking me home. A pair of your jeans and and one of your shirts will do I guess," she said smiling at him approvingly.

"Of course there's also Pam's closet, you could pick something from there," he said willing to give her as many options as possible.

Sookie thought about that for a second, she knew from living with Amelia that girls understood each other best if they stayed away from each others stuff. So she'd rather not touch Pam's clothes without her permission. " No, I'd rather not touch Pam's stuff without her permission. Your clothes will do honey."

"Sookie I'm certain Pam wouldn't mind. But if you don't mind than OK, there's my closet lover. Take whatever you'd like to wear." He said then got ready himself.

Sookie picked a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, she also got one of Eric's belts and cinched it as tightly around her waist as possible to hold up Eric's jeans, which of course were way to big for her. She had to wrap the cuffs a few times so she wouldn't stumble over them every time she took a step. She took a pair of Eric's boots and slid into them, of course they were also way to large for her little feet. Sookie sighed and stuck the King's pay check in her pocket, at least she'd be able to walk from the car to her house. Eric took one look at her and cracked up, Sookie growled at him.

"I'm sorry my lover, please don't worry you look wonderful no matter what you wear," he said chuckling and placed a kiss on her pouting lips.

"Well, it's your fault that I have nothing to wear in the first place, this will have to do until I get home," she muttered.

"Of course pet. By the way you can punish me any time you like for kidnapping you without bringing along some clothes for you," Eric purred while nuzzling her neck,"I behaved badly because I was so desperate to get my cock inside of you. After you came all over my fingers at your house all I could think of was getting you on your back and have you scream my name as soon as possible."

"Well you surely managed that," Sookie panted slowly.

"Yes I did, didn't I." Eric began rubbing himself against her, she felt his bulge pressing against her stomach and her lust began to rise again. How was it possible that she was able to go again, after **that** shower? Sure she felt sore but when Eric touched her it all seemed to fade way.

"Eric....oh baby...we have to go," Sookie moaned. She knew if Eric got her to have sex again they wouldn't leave. It was obvious he wanted to keep her with him but Sookie really needed to get home.

"Hmmm...are you sure we should leave my lover. I know you want me again Sookie, I can smell your arousal and I'm sure you can feel how hard my cock is for you." He pressed his cock harder against her stomach, "Can you feel what you do to me pet? I'm constantly hard when I'm around you, my dick is addicted to your tight little wet pussy. See what you do to me?" Eric asked his voice dripping with sex.

"Oh Eric, please don't say stuff like that to me. You know I'll never leave if you keep getting me all hot. But I have to go baby, I have stuff I need to take care of. Please Eric," Sookie begged. She knew that if he didn't break it off, they would have sex again. She was like jelly in his hands and he knew how and where to touch her to make her melt away.

Eric knew that it was up to him to break it off, he didn't want to but Sookie wanted to get home and he knew that once he saw her naked again, they sure as hell wouldn't get out of bed again for the rest of the night. What he said about his cock being addicted to her was not even a joke, he knew that it was true. He'd never been so constantly horny for a woman like he was for Sookie, her sweet taste, her tight wet cunt, the little desperate cries she gave when he rammed his dick into her dripping core and how ferocious her little pussy milked him whenever she came, were merely a few of the things that made him crazy for her. Eric sighed regretfully and parted his body from hers, he smiled when Sookie made a regretful sound as well. It consoled him a little that she was just as desperate for him as he was for her.

"All right, then we better leave now my lover, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep my hands off you."

They went outside and Sookie felt again a little pang when she took a look at the huge house she still hadn't been able to explore it a little. She promised herself that next time he took her here she would. They slid into the car and were on their way to Bon Temps shortly after that. When Eric got of the road to Bon Temps, Sookie looked at him questioningly.

"Eric, where are we going? You know I'm not dressed to be around people," Sookie said tensely.

"I know lover don't worry. I just want to get you something you could eat on our way to Bon Temps. I'm afraid you haven't really been eating while you stayed with me."

'Oh, how considerate of him,' Sookie thought moved. He asked her what she wanted and Sookie really felt like eating some fast food so they went to a MacDonald's drive thru and got her a burger and some fries. Eric turned the car around and was back on his way to Bon Temps. He kept quiet for most of the drive to allow Sookie to eat in peace. When they reached the road that led to her house, Sookie could see some service cars from a security company and shortly after that she saw at least 10 men working all over her house, they were all dressed in blue coverall's with the company name written in bold white letters on the back,

CHESS

C. Harris Extreme Security Systems

Sookie gulped, that looked like Eric was spending way to much money on this. She looked at him accusingly but before she could say a word Eric said, " Don't give me that look lover if I'm going to get a security system for your house of course I'm going to get the best one there is. When it comes to your security there will be no arguing with me Sookie. Your safety is a non negotiable issue."

He said that so determined that Sookie didn't even try to fight him on this. They reached the house and Eric parked in front of it. Bobby Burnham Eric's daytime guy hurried up to them and opened Sookie's door for her. Sookie was stunned, she knew that Bobby wasn't her biggest fan and she figured he was being that nice to her because of Eric. Nonetheless she thanked him for being so considerate, Gran didn't raise her to be impolite.

"Oh, of course Miss Stackhouse my pleasure," Bobby said smiling at her.

"How's it going Bobby?" Eric asked looking at the men working.

"Very well master, they started working right this morning just like you wanted, so that it all be done by evening and they just told me that in about an hour all should be ready," Bobby said dutifully.

"That's good, something else?" Eric asked again.

"Yes master, Mr. Calvin Harris Jr., the son of the owner came personally to supervise the work since he wanted to make sure that his men gave their very best for you," Bobby said proudly, he loved working for someone as important as Eric. People did all kinds of stuff to please Eric because everybody knew how wealthy he was and how well he paid. Bobby wouldn't tell anyone but from time to time he pulled the "I'm Mr. Eric Northman's personal assistant" card to impress some girl he wanted, and it worked every time.

"I assume the other task I gave you is also being taken care off?"

"Of course master, your order should be here on Thursday."

"Perfect, well done Bobby. Now where is Mr. Harris I'd like him to meet Sookie?"

"He's inside having tee with Miss Broadway," Bobby said all of a sudden sounding a little annoyed. Eric and Sookie picked up on that.

"Well why aren't you in there with them Bobby, I'm sure Amelia is trying her best but you'd be more suited to entertain Mr. Harris with some topic that would interest him," Sookie asked politely.

"Well we eh....we had a little disagreement Miss Broadway and I, and.... and she did something and now I can't get back inside. Every time I try, I get pushed back as if invisible hands are pulling me away from the door. I don't know how to explain it. And honestly I think that Amelia is a witch," Booby said sounding confused.

Eric and Sookie exchanged a knowing glance, both understood that Amelia had put some kind of spell on him. Sookie thought she probably did it because Bobby had been rude again, Amelia had put a spell on him once when Bobby had been rude to Sookie by insisting she carried her heavy luggage all by herself up to the plane that took them to Rhodes. Now however, Sookie promised Bobby to talk to Amelia and clear the air. She didn't like the guy herself but she thought if everybody did their best to be polite to each other, then they should all get along. Right when Sookie turned to go inside the house, the front door sprung open and Amelia came running out and threw herself into Sookie's arms. The two friends hugged and kissed each other as if they hadn't seen each other for year's.

"Oh, I missed you roomie," Amelia said beaming.

"I missed you to Amelia," Sookie said beaming right back.

"And you sir," Amelia hissed pointing at Eric," should be ashamed of yourself. You could have answered me, I wouldn't have worried about her if you had simply told me what the heck was going on."

"You're right witch, I behaved poorly and I hope you'll forgive my rudeness. It was not my intention to cause you any distress," Eric said politely.

Amelia and Bobby both were looking at him with wide eyes and open mouths, surprised at how humble he sounded. Both had expected anything but that. Amelia had thought that Eric would tell her to fuck off and mind her own business and that he didn't have to justify himself to a human and frankly so had Bobby. He didn't like one bit how Amelia spoke to Eric and he would have liked for Eric to reprimand her for it. Sookie got that loud and clear from both of them, she smiled a little knowing that Eric was being polite for her sake.

"Well...uh, I'm glad you regret it," Amelia stuttered, unsure now that he'd taken the wind from under her sails.

Right then Mr. Harris, who had followed Amelia outside reached them beaming at Eric.

"Mr. Northman it's so nice to see you again. We're very happy to offer you our services again. It's always a pleasure to be hired by you and my father wanted me to tell you that we really appreciate your business, " he said excited and nodded at Eric as a way of greeting. One could really tell that Mr. Harris had a lot of experience in dealing with Vamps.

"And I appreciate your good work Mr. Harris, I'm also very honored that you came yourself to supervise the work on Miss Stackhouse's house. It's very important to me that everything is done as perfectly as you did it at my property."

"Certainly Mr. Northman, for such a valued customer like you I personally keep an eye on my guys to ensure they give their best. We'll make Miss Stackhouse's house as safe as possible," Mr. Harris said again enthusiastically and smiled at Sookie.

On that cue Eric introduced him to her and he shook her hand. When their hands touched Sookie could clearly hear his thoughts, he was thrilled that Eric had hired them again because he paid punctually and handsomely and also, when it became known that Eric Northman had hired them the first time around, it had been very good for their business. He decided that it would be better to be very polite to Sookie since he'd never heard that Mr. Northman spend money on a woman so he figured that she must be important to him or else he wouldn't spend so much money to provide her house with the most expensive security system available right now. He thought that if Sookie was really Mr. Northman's girlfriend than the vampire had picked well, because she was pretty and seemed very polite and also she had a very neat house. All in all a nice girl he himself would be proud to date.

Sookie was beaming at him, it was so nice to hear pleasant thoughts about herself for once. God knows she wasn't used to that, normally people thought that she was crazy or weird. Or they had all sorts of sexual fantasies about her in mind. Hearing Mr. Harris thinking that Eric picked well, made her happy. Both men were now talking about the things done to her house and Sookie couldn't help but remember that one time when Alcide had taken over the conversation with the men she had hired to rebuild her burned down kitchen. Just like Alcide, Eric was now talking with Mr. Harris about the work done to HER house. 'Men will be men, Vampire or Were they were all the same', Sookie thought slightly annoyed.

As soon as Eric and Mr. Harris walked away to inspect the work up close, Amelia hugged her again and Sookie accidentally let her guard down at this exuberant attack from her friend. She was bombarded with Amelia's happy thoughts, but also with some of Bobby's. He was thinking that Sookie wasn't good enough for his master and he was wondering what Eric saw in her. He didn't understand why Eric wanted this poor small town girl when he received every day so many requests from rich upper class woman who practically begged for just one date with him. Whatever it was that attracted Eric, Bobby was certain that Sookie was just after Eric's money, because as wealthy as his master was he was bound to attract some gold diggers.

Sookie froze in Amelia's arms and Amelia noticed it immediately, "What's wrong Sookie, have I done something wrong?", she asked softly and looked at her. Sookie shook her head and just looked at Bobby with tear filled eyes, Amelia followed her gaze and whispered, "Tell me Sookie, what did he think about you? Do you want me to turn him into a big ugly frog?"

Sookie took a deep breath to keep herself from crying,"You know what Bobby, you may think that I'm not good enough for Eric, but in the end, what you think doesn't matter. The only thing that matters to me is that he loves me, not how much money he may or may not have. My whole life I had people like you making me feel like I'm dirt, but I won't have that anymore. If Eric prefers to be with a poor small town girl instead of some upper class hussy that has to harass him every week to get his attention then I guess you'll have to live with that," Sookie snapped than whirled around and stomped toward the house. But she could still hear what Amelia said to him.

"Hey, why don't you get off you high horse you jerk. I hope you know now that Sookie can read your mind, so I suggest you be careful what you think around her in the future. She might be too nice to actually do something against you but I'm not. If you hurt her one more time I'll have your ass fired and I'll ask Pam to drain you dry," her friend hissed at a very worried looking Bobby.

Amelia caught up with Sookie and both entered the house together. As soon as they were inside Amelia hugged her again.

"Don't let him get to you Sookie. That guy is a prick, he got here in the morning and thought he could boss me around. When it got to extreme I had to put a stay out spell to keep him outside the house and away from me or I would have done something really awful to him. I've never met someone as infuriating and full of himself as Bobby Burnham. I really should turn him into a dog, I bet a few weeks spend licking his own ass should humble him enough," Amelia said to cheer Sookie up.

Sookie smiled a little at Amelia then went to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee. It didn't take long for the bad thoughts to creep up again. And soon Sookie was all depressed again thinking about what Bobby had thought of her. All her insecurities from the past and some newly acquired ones rushed over her. Maybe Bobby was right, what had she to offer a vampire as old, good looking and powerful as Eric, nothing. She shrieked a little when Eric wrapped his arms around her because she was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear him enter the kitchen.

"What is making you so sad my lover," he asked softly and kissed the back of her head.

"Oh I was just thinking about Gran and how much I miss her," Sookie lied. She didn't like Bobby, but it wouldn't be fair to get him in trouble with Eric just because he had a certain opinion about her. That's the thing about opinions, everyone was entitled to have one.

Eric turned her around in his arms so he could see her face. He looked at her for a few minutes and Sookie knew that he could tell she was lying. 'Bond be damned,' she thought.

"I can see you're not ready yet to tell me what it was that upset you, when you feel like telling me I'll be there for you. I'll always be," he said then kissed her softly for a long time. It was a very tender moment and both flooded the bond with their love and affection. Sookie was hoping it would never end when the door bell rang and soon after Amelia announced that Bill had arrived. Naturally Eric growled and Sookie took his face into her hands to get him to look at her.

"Eric please behave, no need to get angry. I've chosen you remember," she said softly

His face relaxed a little and he kissed her softly again. Sookie took his hand and they both went to the living room where Amelia was sitting next to Bill on the couch. When Sookie came in Bill stood up and a smile grazed his handsome face,the smile faded slightly when he saw Eric coming in after her.

"Hi Bill, how you been?" Sookie asked quickly before either one of them could say something inappropriate.

"I came here looking for you yesterday as we agreed, since you weren't here I hoped to run into you today. I'm glad you're back Sookie," he said, after nodding at Eric managing to sound a tad accusingly.

"Sookie couldn't come in because she was attacked by two Were hitman yesterday." Eric answered not willing to sit through one of Bill's little fits.

Amelia stood up immediately, worry written all over her face, "Oh my god, Sookie are you all right?" Amelia asked alarmed.

"Tell me what happened and who hired them?" the more practical Bill asked.

"Sookie and the fairy Claudine went to The Hair of the Dog because they thought they had to prevent an attack the Shreveport Weres had planned against Fangtasia. As they were leaving the bar, two Weres attacked them at the parking lot behind the bar. The one that attacked Sookie was killed by Tray Dawson and the other one was captured by the fairy. But Sookie was badly hurt before Alcide was able to get her attacker off her," Eric said with anger in his voice.

"Oh my Lord, Sookie. Are you better now?" Amelia gasped and hurried to Sookie to hug her yet again. Sookie noticed that Amelia was very touchy-feely today and she wondered why.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Eric gave me some of his blood and that healed my broken leg and the scratches and bruises pretty fast," Sookie said blushing when she thought about how hard they both came when she took his blood. Bill looked away so she wouldn't see the anger in his eyes, of course Bill knew what had happened when Eric gave Sookie his blood, because every Vamp got aroused by that.

"To answer your other question Bill," Eric proceeded,"Alcide is still questioning the surviving Were. What he's learned so far is that the two Weres are from New York, there they belong to a Were motorcycle gang called The Howling Dog's. They were hired by a yet unknown Vampire who is not a New York resident."

"That's all the Were was able to learn," Bill asked incredulous.

"I'm afraid so," Eric said, sounding just as annoyed.

"Make Alcide hand him over to you than give me one hour with the guy and I'll get him to talk," Bill growled his face looking so savage that it scared Sookie a little. No matter how often she got a glance at his vampire side it still surprised her how someone so calm and polite like Bill could turn within seconds into something so dangerous.

"I already told him that he has 24 hours to give me some useful information or Pam will use her skill's on the guy," Eric said smiling coldly.

"Oh right Pam, I almost forgot how good she is at that," Bill smiled too, showing some fang.

Sookie didn't even want to imagine what made Pam so good at questioning prisoners. Just in case she decided to be even friendlier to her in the future. Apparently Pam was not someone you'd want to have as an enemy.

"What precautions did you take to ensure Sookie's safety during the daytime? I believe that counting only on the fairy to guard her would be unwise." Bill said.

"Alcide will provide her protection during the day and I need you to coordinate her protection during the night. I'll have Pam email you the contact information of all the vampire's I'll assign to you for this task. I'll expect you to provide me with a full report each night starting tonight," Eric said completely back in his Sheriff of Area 5 character.

"Of course Sheriff. Is that also the reason that CHESS is installing a security system on Sookie's house?" Bill asked.

"Exactly. Though I believe that Amelia's magic is strong, we don't know who's after Sookie. It could be that they have some magicians of their own and that they are able to break her wards. In that case I'd like to have an alarm system that will expose anyone who tries to enter the house when Amelia and Sookie are not at home. She was already attacked by some Weres who ambushed her inside her own house as you well know."

"Right, you're talking about the time you took her home from Jackson," Bill said thoughtfully. That was the day he lost Sookie, so he didn't like to remember it very much.

"Yes, I don't want that to happen ever again. The house must be safe from intruders even when she's not inside it. The wards and the security system should do the trick. The Were guards will go with her wherever she goes during the day and the vampire guards should keep her save during the night when she's not with me."

"Wait a minute," Amelia chimed in. She'd been very quiet for some time now, lost in some thoughts Sookie didn't listen in to. "Did you say you went to The Hair of the Dog to prevent a Were attack against Fangtasia?"

"Yes, the Shreveport Weres wanted to free me from Eric. Since I'm a friend of the pack they saw it as their duty to help me out," Sookie explained. Amelia hugged her again and began sobbing.

"Oh my god, then it's really my fault that you were attacked. If I'd tried to reach Tray right in the morning then you wouldn't had gone over there. I'm so sorry Sookie, I didn't know," Amelia was sobbing uncontrollably when Sam walked into the living room.

"Sookie, you're back!", he said then walked over to her and hugged her right along with Amelia. Sookie was sandwiched between a weeping witch and a happy shifter. She looked over at Eric who was more than unhappy about Sam being so close to her, so she freed herself from his embrace as soon as it wouldn't come across as rude anymore.

"Hi Sam, I'm happy to see you again too," Sookie said smiling at him. When Amelia pressed her a bit harder she decided to take care of her crying friend first.

"Amelia, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Tray himself told me that he didn't tell you because..because he didn't want you to worry about him. I'm fine and the situation is being taken care off," she assured her.

"Oh trust me I'll kick Tray's ass for not telling me," Amelia said and looked so determined that Sookie almost felt sorry for Tray. But she was glad that Amelia wasn't crying anymore, it was better to have her angry at Tray then weeping.

"Hey I only came by to see if Sookie was back yet and also to bring her pay check. What's going on, why are you crying Amelia?" Sam asked Amelia.

Sookie rolled her eyes a little when she thought about having to tell the story all over again. She looked at Eric and saw for the first time that he had been staring at her with a predatory look on his face. And for some reason Bill was staring at Eric and his fangs were out. He had that fixed stare that he usually got when there was some poor fairy around.

Before Amelia could start to explain to Sam what had happened to Sookie, Eric said, "Please excuse Sookie and me while the witch fills the shifter in on what happened." His voice sounded hoarse and he came over took Sookie's hand and guided her to her bedroom. Sookie was a little slow at the moment so she was thinking that he wanted to tell her some additional information concerning her safety or else his hoarse voice would have tipped her of on his true intention.

Eric was in a claiming mood and he knew that he was acting on pure instinct right now. He wanted to claim her, mark her and leave his scent all over her body so everybody would know whom she belonged to. Since Bill had arrived he'd been having visions of fucking her while he was near, so Bill could hear Sookie scream Eric's name and giving her body to him and only him. He wanted Bill and now Sam too, to smell how wet Sookie got when he fucked her, he wanted them to hear how loud she screamed and begged for more. Begged him to take her over and over again, how she lost control when his cock was inside her, how he could make her forget every other men but him. He'd fought back the urge for as long as he could but when he saw the shifter hug Sookie, there was no holding his inner animal anymore. The vampire inside him, the caveman had to claim her, now.

Eric pulled her into her bedroom and closed the door behind them. He kept staring at her like a predator eyeing it's prey. Eric was hunting and Sookie was his prey, she just didn't know it yet. Sookie turned and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it baby?" she asked clueless.

"I want you," Eric growled.

"What? Eric no, the house is full of people and there are men working outside. We're **not** gonna have sex right now," Sookie said agitated.

"Wanna bet?" Eric asked calmly and began walking slowly towards her.

Sookie began backing away from him, he had a wild look in his eyes and that sexy grin on his beautiful face, Sookie realised just then that she would get fucked good and hard. Eric was in that vampire mood where he wanted to claim her and fill up her pussy with his cum so that everybody would know that he was the one fucking her, as he put it. Sookie began to suspect that this was all because of Bill and Sam being there.

"Eric please the house is full of people," she tried again.

"Yeah and I want them all to hear you scream my name," he hissed.

Before Sookie could utter another word Eric was on her, her backing away from him had only fueled his hunting instincts. He threw her on the bed and his lips took hold of hers, kissing her hard forcing her lips open and penetrating her mouth with his eager tongue. While his mouth was ravishing hers, Eric's hands unfastened her belt and he lifted himself for a split second and pulled the oversized pants from her trembling body, taking the boots with them. Sookie was lying on her back, wearing only Eric's shirt and nothing else. The lower half of her body was completely naked again, she pressed her legs together to cover herself and also to hide from Eric how wet her naughty little pussy had gotten already. She didn't want to encourage his behaviour by proving that she liked it when he fucked her ruff and hard.

"Spread your legs pet show me what's mine," he growled.

Sookie obeyed, somehow unable to resist him. She spread her legs wide open exposing her wet cunt to his burning eyes. Eric growled low and inhaled her intoxicating scent. Unable to hold back any longer he dropped on his knees beside the bed, grabbed Sookie's thighs and forcefully pulled her to the edge of the bed making her gasp. He spread her thighs even further apart and latched on to her gaping wet pussy.

"Oh god, Eric please be reasonable. It's not fitting to do that when you have guests.....Mmm Eric...Ohhhhh god," Sookie more or less tried again, keeping her voice low.

"I don't care for your guests. I have to leave soon and I want your taste on my tongue when I go to rest at dawn," Eric hissed then went back to eating her sweet pussy.

Sookie put her hand on her mouth to silence her screams and moans, occasionally biting herself when his clever tongue licked a specially sensitive spot. She wanted to keep herself from getting loud no matter what. She didn't want all those people to know what they were doing in her bedroom, then the thought crossed her mind that Sam and Bill as supes with super hearing would probably be able to hear them anyway.

"Ahh... Eric please, Bill and Sam can probably hear us.......baby please...ohhhhhhh dear god," Sookie sobbed still trying hard to keep her voice down.

"I don't care, let them hear," he hissed. Then as if he'd just now remembered that he actually wanted them to hear, he reached up with his other hand and pulled her hand off her mouth, then he grabbed both her hands by the wrist and held them captive on her stomach with his big hand.

When Sookie tried to protest, Eric just growled again and continued eating her dripping cunt, keeping his other hand on her thigh and spreading her open for his searching tongue. When he could tell she was wet enough, he shoved three fingers inside her wet box and began ramming her mercilessly. With his tongue on her nub, flicking her little clit like a maniac and his fingers filling her up and messaging her g-spot with every thrust, it didn't take long for a highly embarrassed Sookie to come all over Eric's tongue and fingers. She bit her lip to supress her moans, but when the orgasm hit her, a hoarse cry spilled from her mouth.

Eric didn't wait for her to calm down but continued to lick through her wet folds, lapping up her honey, and rolling her cum on his tongue like a wine connoisseur savored wine.

"Mmmmm… you're delicious pet," he growled against her slit.

He plunged his tongue over and over into her dripping sex, and was thinking how he couldn't get enough of her, her taste was more addicting than any drug. He would even turn down one hundred fairies if it meant that he'd get to bury his tongue inside Sookie's sweet cunt again. Sookie was lost in sensation, she had her head thrown back and her eyes closed, her hips rocked against his fucking tongue and fingers, her back arching in response.

"Don't close your eyes pet. Watch me fingering you and licking up your weeping cunt;" Eric ordered, his voice hoarse and his lips glistening with her juices. And again Sookie obeyed, her eyes dazed with lust.

He wanted her to scream some more, wanted to make clear that she was HIS, that he would be the only one fucking her from now on. It was the only thing crossing through his mind. With every flick of his tongue on her swollen bud and with every hard thrust of his fingers into her dripping throbbing cunt his mind was chanting the same words over and over again:

_Mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_Mine_

_She's Mine_

The tip of his tongue toyed with her nub until it swelled some more than sucked the little nub into his mouth and sucked greedily on it while his fingers continually kept ramming in to her. More and more fluids poured from her, and the vampire between her legs eagerly drank it all up. He kept shoving his long fingers into her and was rewarded with more wetness as her inner walls contracted around his talented fingers and another orgasm hit her hard. And even more sticky liquid covered his tongue, leaking out of her stuffed hole.

But Eric still didn't have enough, he was reveling in her screams and moans. They were sounding specially sweet to his instinct driving mind because he knew how much pain they were causing the two men downstairs. He wanted to hear more because with every moan and every scream he was marking her, branding her as His.

His lover

His bonded

His woman

His wife....

He was more vampire now than Sookie had ever seen him before. Savagely sucking her sensitive clit, mercilessly fucking her soaking wet hole and growling cruelly everytime she screamed his name. Sookie caught in a cage of pure lust, was no longer able to hold back her screams, she had tried and her bloody lips were a testimony to that. But by now she was begging, pleading, screaming and crying out for him to please fuck her.

Eric was finger fucking her hungry flesh in unison with her rocking trembling hips, adapting a fast but lusciously deep thrusting motion that was driving Sookie crazy. She wanted to lift her hands to pinch her own nipples, she was longing for a bit of pain to sweeten the pleasure a little more, but Eric kept a firm grip on her wrist. He pulled her clit into his mouth again and licked and sucked it until the nub was all stiff and throbbing again, then to Sookie's big surprise Eric put the throbbing clit between his teeth and pulled. Sookie let out a hoarse cry, came hard again and spilled all over his mouth.

Eric growled low and deep pulled his fingers out of her spasming cunt and hungrily drank the juices spilling out, making squelching noises as he lapped up at her drenched entrance. He sank his fangs into one of her pink pussy lips because he wanted to mingle her sweet blood with her sweet cum,to make the perfect cocktail. Sookie bucked wild and screamed with pleasure, Eric was drinking her fluids so greedily like she was a fountain and he was someone dying of thirst. And Sookie was flooding, everytime his mouth retreated from slurping her hole, more wetness sloshed out her hot folds, mixed with her own blood and ran down to her ass cheeks.

"I'm going to fuck you so damn hard pet," Eric warned.

While Sookie was still panting and trembling from the last orgasm, Eric pulled out his throbbing hard cock from his pants and plunged into her soaking wet love tunnel in one rough thrust. Sookie screamed again and though her coochie as always needed some time to stretch for Eric's impressive size, the hungry little thing was pulling him inside, greedily eating inch after inch of his huge cock until he was inside her to the hilt. Eric began playing her in a very cruel way, fucking her hard, taking her close to the edge just to slow down the pace right when she was about to come. When he could tell that she'd calmed down a little he did it all over again, taking her close until she was sobbing, begging him to finish her off just so he could deny her over and over again.

"Who do you belong to Sookie?" Eric growled hoarsely.

"Ohhhh god....Eric."

"Say it," he hissed and pulled out completely then rammed her violently.

"Ahhhhhhh.....you Eric...oh dear god, I'm yours," Sookie whimpered, desperate for a release.

"Say it again," he ordered snarling at her while his huge cock pounded her little cunt.

"Hmmmmmm....I'm yours Eric....yours," Sookie sobbed and arched off the bed to meet his every thrust. Moans spilled from her mouth, most of them were throaty groans of his name.

"You're so wet Sookie, so fucking tight. And you're mine,mine. Your tight little pussy belongs to Me and I'm the only one who's going to fuck it from now on. All mine," Eric mumbled to gone to ever remember saying it. Suddenly he bent, pulled up the shirt to expose her swaying tits then bit her savagely into her trembling breast and they both came hard, making Sookie scream out his name loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh......Eric...........Eric......Oh my God!"

With her cum mixed blood between her legs, her bleeding breast and her bleeding lip Eric was in heaven, buried deep inside his trembling blood covered Sookie, he howled her name out load when he came too. After a long time when Sookie came back to earth, she found Eric licking the bite marks on her breast to seal them, he was still buried deep inside her, moving slowly in and out. His body lay heavy on hers and it felt so good, that Sookie had completely forgotten about the people in and outside her house, when Amelia knocked at her bedroom door.

"Eh Sookie...sorry but could you hm...could you guys get down here, the guys from CHESS are done and Mr. Harris would like to show us how to operate the security system," Amelia said and Sookie could clearly hear the smirk in her voice.

"We'll be right there witch," Eric answered because frankly Sookie couldn't really talk yet.

When she calmed down enough for her brain to register what just happened, Sookie covered her face with her newly freed hands and blushed all over. She had just had pretty vocal sex with her boyfriend in a house full of people, and even if the humans probably hadn't heard all of it, they heard enough to know it. And worst of all, Bill and Sam as supes most certainly heard it all.

"Was that really necessary Eric?" Sookie asked sharply, looking accusingly at him.

"I'm sorry my lover, I felt an urge to either fuck you or kill them both, and I don't think you'd be to happy with me if I had done the latter," he said and bent to seal the wound on her lip by sucking and licking it. Then he bent some more and sealed the little bite marks on her pussy lips all the while making sure not to lick off to much cum.

Eric stood up, went to her drawer and got some panties for her. He even put them on her and when Sookie tried to tell him that she'd like to clean up a little first, he just growled that he didn't want her to clean up. Sookie understood that he really wanted her leaking his cum when she was around other supes, she sighed and made a mental note to have a talk with him about that later, now she didn't want to have the nice Mr. Harris waiting for them any longer. She kept Eric's shirt on but put on a bra and slipped into the first skirt she could find. Eric only had to pull up his zipper since he'd fucked her with his clothes on. Sookie thought about the fact that his cock was still covered in her fluids and gulped hard when she felt the need to suck him clean. What was wrong with her, she should be mad at him for fucking her in a house full of people, she was sure she would die of embarrassment any minute now. She took a deep breath and stepped out her bedroom to face her audience.

The next hour passed by her like a blur because she had to shield like crazy. She registered Sam's red awkward and angry looking face and Bill's enraged one. She saw Amelia fighting hard to supress a grin and Mr. Harris tried to look embarrassed even though he was thinking that after hearing her come, he really wished he could find a nice young woman like Sookie, who just like her could be a lady in the house and a tiger in the sack.

Sookie blushed so hard, it wasn't even funny any more. Eric was sending her love and calmness and Sookie really wished she knew how to shut the bond down yet so she could tell him to fuck off through the bond. She barely heard any of the explanation Mr. Harris was giving them on the whole security thing, he had started explaining how it works after asking Eric if everybody present was a trusted person. To Sookie's big surprise Eric had answered with yes, so even though he didn't like Sam and Bill to be around her, he knew they would never betray her by spilling the beans to anyone else. But in the end it didn't really matter because Sam and Bill just like Sookie barely paid any attention either, they were both staring at her, the animal inside them was fighting between the desire to rip Eric apart for fucking Sookie like that, practically in front of them since they'd been able to hear the whole fucking thing and on the other hand she was smelling so good to them that they just wanted to jump her. They both had an erection that was pressing hard against their pants triggered by the way she was smelling like sex, her erect nipples pressing through the shirt and the cum they could smell running slowly down her thighs because it was leaking through her cum soaked panties.

Mr. Harris finished his work and left taking his crew with him. Eric reminded a dazed looking Bill to take care of Sookie's guards and said his goodbye's to the other two. He took Sookie's hand and guided the sulking telepath to his car. When they reached it he turned to her and kissed her hard.

"Are you going to pout now my lover?"

Sookie just grunted a little and looked passed him at Bobby who was sitting in his own car obviously waiting for Eric, to follow him to Fantasia. It seemed like Bobby's work day wasn't over yet.

Eric was rubbing his cheek on hers, purring. "I love it when you fight me pet, it makes coming inside you so much more exhilarating. I wish I could stay and fuck that pouting mouth of yours but I have to go. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow night," he said softly then leaned in to kiss her hard again. "Be safe my love and try not to fight your guards to much, please Sookie."

He smirked at her then jumped into his Corvette and sped off, followed by Bobby. Sookie watched him leave and felt an incredible ache and longing for him, she shook her head not believing that she was really already missing him even though she could still see his Corvette rolling down her road. 'Don't be silly Sookie, you'll see him again tomorrow,' she thought trying hard to get it together. What she really wanted to do, was run after him and beg him to stay with her tonight, it hurt when she thought about sleeping alone again without him. In just a few days Eric had addicted her to sleeping next to him, to his low voice whispering lovingly to her until she was deep asleep and to his hard cool body holding her while she slept. For a couple of days he'd been the last thing she saw before drifting of to sleep and the first thing when she woke up the next day, she would love if it could always be like that. Everyday.

Sookie felt Eric flooding the bond with his love and comfort, he had felt her sadness and was trying to console her. She send him the same things because she knew that he was missing her too. Then Sookie shook herself loose and walked back into the house, she sighed a little when she thought about the two men sitting in her living room. She would try to get rid of them as fast as possible because she was to darn tired to deal with Bill and Sam's jealousy. Besides she was still covered in Eric's scent and leaking his cum and both things wouldn't help much to calm down the heated spirits of her two guests.

Two hours later the task was done. Bill and Sam had left unwillingly after Amelia had asked them to give Sookie a break since it was her first night back home. After taking a long hot shower and eating a hot soup Amelia had made while Sookie showered, both girls where sitting on the couch in the living room covered up in her warm old quilt. They had two cups of hot chocolate sitting on the small table right in front of them and there were also some cookies because if Amelia and Sookie had on thing in common it was their sweet tooth.

Amelia had been questioning Sookie for some time now and Sookie had willingly told her everything that happened while she stayed with Eric. She told her about how they had confessed their love for each other, how incredible it felt to be enveloped in Eric's love. She explained that she now loved the bond because it made their relationship so honest and open and sincere, because they knew each others feelings and could send their heartfelt emotions to one another.

Amelia was telling Sookie that though she could imagine that it must be beautiful to experience your partners love like that, she feared a bond wouldn't be the right thing for her because she was to much of a free spirit to tie herself to a man like that. While her friend was still talking, Sookie was gathering some courage to ask her a few questions she'd had in mind since the last few days.

She waited until Amelia was done talking, "Amelia, can I ask you something kinda personal?"

Amelia took a big gulp of her hot chocolate, "Sure, you know you can ask me anything roomie."

"Is it weird that I like it when Eric gets kinda ruff and takes control during sex? I...I can't help but feel ashamed for getting so extremely horny every time he takes me like that and at the same time I can't help but love it." Sookie asked looking shyly at her clasped hands.

"You mean ruff like the way he took you today in your room?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. He kinda lost it and was all in that _Sookie is mine _mood because of Sam and Bill. Then he gets all possessive and dominant and I must confess I can't really fight him when he's like that. I just love it too much," Sookie said embarrassed.

"No need to feel embarrassed about that Sookie. Being a vamp and a Viking vamp at that, Eric is naturally a more than average, dominant guy. He's territorial and he feels compelled or better yet, his instincts drive him to prove his ownership of you to other men, specially supe men. And specially supes who are interested in you like Sam and Bill are, so don't get to mad at him Sookie, it was animal instinct that drove him."

"Ok I get that. But isn't it weird that I like it, when he's dominant and ruff?"

"No, that's not weird at all, why would you thing that?"

"It's just that I get so wanton and start saying and doing things that I'd be normally ashamed of. I completely lose control and I don't know if that would be a wise thing to do."

"Sookie I guess I can say that I know you fairly well by now, and I know that mainly because of your upbringing and the fact that because of your gift you had your first sex later than most women your age, you're a little inhibited when it comes to sex. It's not wrong that you like the way Eric makes love to you, in my experience girls with your background tend to like a dominant partner in bed. Because of your own lack of experience you prefer partners that take control, show you what to do and help you getting to know your own body and what it likes."

"Yeah I guess that must be it," Sookie said thoughtfully.

"Strong willed partners are perfect for someone like you Sookie, because they keep pushing you even beyond the point where the moral standards you were raised with would have compelled you to stop, thus preventing yourself from reaching never before known pleasures. If you like what he does to you, then maybe it's a sign that you're into being submissive in bed."

"Maybe, but there had been a few times I wanted to beg Eric to stop even though I was loving it, just because I felt ashamed and my mind was telling me that what he was doing to me was wrong and sinful," Sookie confessed, surprised at how wise Amelia could be despite her age.

"Oh trust me Sookie, when it comes to sex the more sinful it gets the better," Amelia said smirking wickedly.

"I know what you mean," Sookie said smiling just as wicked, then she told Amelia what Eric did to her in the shower.

"Oh my god I'm so jealous, I've seen that in a hard core porn once but never did it myself. Mostly because I never met a man strong enough to do me like that. Did you like it?"

"Actually I loved it and I was kinda shocked how often it made me come. I never would have known that I could get so much pleasure from what he did to me if I had stopped him. So I guess I like the whole Dom and Sub thing as long as it stays in the bedroom of course."

"Yeah that's important. But when you have a good Dom being a Sub can be very fulfilling on a sexual level and there is nothing degrading or shameful about it either, believe me Sookie handing over control to someone else can be lots of pleasure. You could also agree on a safeword for when he does something you're really not ready for yet."

"That's a good idea Amelia. Though I probably might never use it cause I've loved everything he's done to me so far," Sookie said blushing again.

"You're very lucky Sookie, there are some Dom's who only care for their own pleasure and use their Sub's only as a means to get it. According to what Pam told me and you just confirmed, Eric's more the guy who experiences pleasure from giving pleasure. Pam told me Eric is a sexual gourmet, he enjoys a woman's body through and through and it arouses him to see the woman react to him. I have to confess that I'm a little jealous of you roomie, men like Eric are very rare."

"He likes it a lot when I watch him while he is pleasuring me with his tongue and it drives him wild to see me come."

"See, you're so lucky. My advise to you is that you enjoy every single minute of it. Learn from him and experience a bit, find out what gives him pleasure too. And until you feel confident enough to take some control let him indulge you Sookie. You have a few years of sexual abstinence to make up for anyway," Amelia chuckled.

"Oh Boy, do I!" Sookie said and they both laughed even harder.

They talked for a while about what had happened in Bon Temps while Sookie was gone then went to sleep. Amelia happy to have her roomie back and Sookie relieved because another woman had reassured her, that the things she felt when making love to Eric were perfectly normal. Sure Eric had already told her that, but hearing another woman say it really set her at ease. And besides Amelia had mentioned some valid points, maybe it was really her natural inclination and not some horny slut gene that made her love Eric's ruff lovemaking so much. Whatever it was she loved it and decided to enjoy herself and work hard on not being so damn prude anymore. Sookie got ready for bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep, sweetly oblivious of the two vampires watching over her, guarding her house one from the front and the other from the back.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I'll try to update as soon as possible**. **I won't make any promises because I don't want to disappoint you guy, but I'll try to hurry.**

**Please be so kind and review, your opinion is the fuel that keeps me going :o)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S.: Many thanks for the reviews I got so far, love them all.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Sorry it took so long, the chapters seem to get longer the more I write. I'm writing even at work now hihi, but here you have it finally, hope you like it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12

When Eric arrived at Fangtasia, his child Pam was waiting for him outside, leaning against the back entrance, all dressed up in red leather she was enjoying some immobile downtime. One moment she was looking exactly like a statue the next her vampire warning system kicked in and as if someone had clicked her "on" switch she strolled over to Eric's now parked car and slid into the passenger seat next to him.

"Evening master, all is well with Sookie?"

"Yes, I gave her some blood, she's all healed up and back at her house."

"I'm surprised you let her go after the attacked. I was almost certain you would lock her up for good this time," Pam said mockingly.

Eric smiled, "I never said that option was completely off the table yet," he said and Pam snickered.

Bobby who'd parked a few cars away from Eric's reached the two vampires just then, "Evening Pam," Bobby said and smiled at her.

"Evening jackass," Pam said cheerful.

Bobby tried hard not to make a face, he really should be used to the way Pam talked to him by know. As Eric's second in command she was the only vampire Eric allowed to treat him like that. Bobby also knew that Pam was Eric's child, though he didn't really know what that meant, he knew that she was special to him. Since Bobby worked for Eric he had tried really hard to win Pam over but the more he tried the more she treated him like some fucking fangbanger. Bobby had to take a lot of crap from Pam, unfortunately Eric had told him that if Pam orders him to do something then he should accept it as if it came from Eric himself, and Pam had used that many times to pester him. Sending him on crazy unnecessary errands to mess with him, like the one time when she got him out of bed and asked him to get her Tampax and when he brought it to her at Fangtasia she told him that it had been an misunderstanding because she'd somehow forgotten that she no longer menstruates.

"Uh..master is there something else you need me to do," he asked trying not to sound as annoyed as he felt.

"No, I won't need you anymore tonight, but keep an eye on your emails I'll be sending you on some errands for Miss Stackhouse. I also gave her your number, whatever she asks of you Bobby, you'll do. Is that clear?"

"Of course master," Bobby said and groaned inside. After what he'd learned about Sookie today he really wasn't to keen on hanging around her. And now she could boss him around just like Pam, oh god if Eric wasn't paying him all that crazy money, he would quit right now.

"Now piss off," Pam hissed pulling him out of his sullen thoughts.

"Master, Pam," Bobby said and bowed a little, then left.

"So I reckon our little Sookie is quite good in bed?" Pam asked teasingly.

"I won't talk to you about Sookie's bedding skills Pam," Eric growled.

"But you always share with me Eric," Pam pouted.

"Not this time child. Should Sookie wish it, I'll let you taste her one day. But the decision will be hers alone," Eric said grinning when he pictured his two girls kissing and exploring each others wet cunts with their fingers and tongue. He knew the only person he would ever allow to touch his Sookie like this was Pam because she was a part of him.

"Oh master, you're so pussy whipped," Pam said teasing him.

"If you knew how sweet that particular pussy is, you'll get in line to get whipped too," Eric retaliated knowing how much Pam lusted after his bonded. Pam always wanted what Eric wanted. In private they had more of a brother and sister like relationship, but because Pam was mostly into women they sometimes had a brotherly competition when it came to bedding some girl. Eric won most of the times but being the good maker that he was, he usually shared his price with Pam. Either by fucking the girl together with Pam, or simple handing the girl over to Pam once he was done with her. But those had been fangbangers, none of them even nearly as important to him as his bonded was.

Pam made an envious face and grunted. "Well I'm so glad for you," she said dryly. "Now back to business, I send Bill all the information he needs to organize a schedule for all the vampires assigned to guard your little 'lover'. And Victor Madden called looking for you, he wanted to know if everything was well at and I quote 'the Kings favorite Sheriff's Area', I guess he's still pissed that the King was so impressed with how good you manage Area 5. After all we have the biggest and richest Area of Louisiana, master. "

"Honestly I wish the King hadn't praised me like that in front of him. Victor is one of the moodiest vampires I know, if he feels like I'm threatening his position as Felipe de Castro's second, he'll try to get rid of me," Eric said thoughtful.

"You're wondering if he's behind the attack on Sookie," Pam said following his train of thought and proving again why they worked so well together. Pam was the perfect second in command for Eric, she had a strategic mind that related very well to Eric's. He hadn't expected that when he had turned her but it had turned out to be a pleasant surprise to see how well she had learned from him over the years. After training her to be the perfect sex partner he had trained her mind as well and thought her to think and fight like a warrior.

"She's part of my assets and a very important one at that. He knows the King values her very much, so he might be thinking that if he had her, she could strengthen his position with the King again. My sources tell me that de Castro is not really happy with how he conducted the takeover, he killed way more vampires than necessary. As if Felipe didn't know how blood hungry Victor is, after all it's one of the things he's famous for," Eric said disgusted. Sure he was blood hungry too, but he never felt so much pleasure in killing innocents like Victor did. If Eric killed someone it's because they deserved it, and only then Eric allowed himself to enjoy the kill.

"But why should he act know, what triggered this behaviour?"

"I fear it's Felipe de Castro himself, one of the things Russell told me was that when de Castro visited him a few weeks ago, he had Victor with him. When Russell asked the King how the repairs were going in New Orleans, Felipe criticized Victor in front of everyone and said he wished he had a vampire as competent as me running the show in New Orleans. He chided him for killing so many vampires because now he's having trouble to properly operate Area 1, since Felipe can't spare any vampire from Las Vegas to help Victor. Being humiliated like that in front of all the vampires running around in Russell's mansion infuriated Victor of course. Russell said, that same night Victor drained one of the willing donors hired for the royal visit, he was so angry that he had almost killed a second one if they hadn't stopped him in time."

"He killed a willing donor in public? Fuckers like him will have us all hunted down again," Pam said.

"Yes eventually, but of course that doesn't mean that he's the one who's after Sookie, but it puts him on top of my list."

"I understand, then maybe the information Russell has for you will help to solve the matter. He called a few minutes ago saying that he got your email from last night and may have some information concerning the mysterious vampire from New York."

Without another word Eric got out the car and hurried to his office followed by Pam. They got in and Pam closed the door behind her as Eric was already dealing Russell's number. When it was ringing, he put the phone on speaker phone.

"Edgington Manor," a male voice said.

"This is Eric Northman, the King is expecting my call," Eric said impatiently.

"Of course Sheriff, please hold the line," the voice said then some music played for a minute.

"Northman glad you called so soon, how's your little Sookie?" Russell's voice asked.

"She's well again thank you, you mentioned to my second that you might have some information for me," Eric said in order to cut to the chase.

"Indeed, the Vampire you're looking for is Isaak Rubin. He's a freshly turned vampire about four years old and apparently not willing to follow our customs because he didn't even pay a visit to Rashad Wright the King of New York to ask for hunting privileges in Rashad's territory. If it wasn't for one of my former boy toys who now lives in New York and works as a cop there, I wouldn't have found out about Rubin," Russell said.

"So if even Rashad didn't know this Isaak Rubin was in New York, may I ask how your former boy toy knew it?" Eric asked carefully, he didn't want to offend Russell.

"I know what you mean, Rashad is usually very attentive about what goes on in his kingdom, I guess it comes with all those years he spent as one of Cleopatra's personal guards, back then you'd only survive the Egyptian court if you where very attentive indeed. A lot of poisoning and backstabbing going on."

"Yes that's right, and I know that Rashad rules New York with a very strict hand, so how did this Rubin manage to skip a visit to the King?"

"How he did it I don't know, but my ex and Rubin have an arrangement of some sort, which means they fuck everytime this Rubin is in New York. My ex gives incredible blow jobs and apparently Rubin is a little addicted to them. Unfortunately a little downside of his blow job is that he tends to get you to spill more than just cum, which is why I had to let that sucker go, as a king I can't afford to spill my secrets. But in this case his skill was actually helpful. Isaak told him that he was in New York to recruit some Weres for a little dirty job in Louisiana, when he asked why he came to New York for that, Rubin told him that he had to recruit Weres who couldn't be tracked back to his maker."

"And who is his maker?"

"That I do not know, but it shouldn't be difficult to find out, you have the perfect researcher at your disposal. I'm sure Bill Compton will have his makers name in no time," Russell said smugly, he was still enjoying the cut he was getting from Bill's money making database.

"Thank you Russell, I wont forget your helping me in this matter. Let me know how I can make it up to you," Eric said dutifully.

"You could start by giving me a positive answer to our request," Russell tried.

"As to that matter I'm afraid I need more time, I don't take a decision like that lightly," Eric said growling a little, he wouldn't be rushed by anybody.

"Of course Sheriff, your caution in that matter just makes us want you even more. There's no better vampire for it than you, we're all certain of that. Take your time Northman, when you feel ready we'll have your back," Russell said firmly.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again Russell," Eric said and they both hung up.

"Well they are certainly drooling over you," Pam said because of course Eric had filled her in on everything and she knew of whom Russell spoke.

"Not important now, does Isaak Rubin ring a bell to you?"

"If it's true that he's only 4 years old than I most certainly do not know him, you know how much I despise newborns," Pam said with disgust in her voice.

Eric laughed a little and was already dialing Bill's number.

"Compton," Bill answered.

"It's Eric, report," Eric said shortly. Just hearing Bill's voice bothered him somehow, knowing that the younger vampire was near his bonded while he wasn't, annoyed Eric to no end.

"There's nothing to report so far, Sookie is sleeping and everything is peaceful," Bill said in his cool voice.

"Good, I need your researching skills. Russell Edgington provided me with the name of the vampire who hired the Weres in New York," Eric said.

"Tell me," Bill growled not even trying to hide his rising blood lust.

"His name is Isaak Rubin, he's a freshly turned vampire and according to Russell's source was acting on someone else's orders, probably his makers."

"So we need to know who his maker is," Bill figured.

"Yes, maybe then we'll know who's after **My** Sookie," Eric said grinning because he knew the possessive pronoun would piss off Bill.

"I'll see what I can find," Bill hissed and hung up.

Eric laughed and Pam just shook her head. They began talking about other potential candidates responsible for the attack on Sookie, because Eric liked to take everything under consideration. Doing that had kept him alive for over 1000 years. For example Hot Rain came to mind, it was possible that he hadn't given up on wanting revenge for Long Shadow's death. They were considering a few others when the phone rang, it was Alcide. He told Eric that the Were hadn't provided him with any further information and had really been telling the truth, but that he was willing to hand him over for Eric to try questioning him himself. Although Eric already had the information he needed, he told Alcide to have his men deliver the Were to Fangtasia. He didn't tell him that he already knew who hired the Weres because he didn't feel like sharing with the packmaster.

As soon as they hung up Pam said smiling, "You're in the mood for some killing I see, may I join you?"

"We'll see what's left of him, if there is enough for both of us to have some fun, you may," Eric said coldly. He was getting closer to his enemies, to those who tried to take his woman and that woke his blood lust.

"I better get outside and wait for Alcide's men, someone needs to guide them to the cellar or else they'll drag the damn Were all through Fangtasia," Pam said and left.

Eric leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, he felt into the bond and enjoyed the humming of Sookie's live force. He could tell she was deep asleep and wished he could lie next to her, press her warm body against his and listen to her beating heart. He was wondering how long it would take him to convince her to move in with him when he noticed a slight change in the rooms atmosphere. He opened his eyes and suddenly had Niall Brigant sitting on the chair in front of him.

The fairy prince was dressed in a grey suit and had his cane lying over his lap, his long blond hair was pulled back to a ponytail. Both men looked at each other for a while trying to estimate what to expect from the other.

"Niall, how nice of you to drop by," Eric finally said coldly. He was getting tired of fucking fairies popping into his private rooms like that.

"I'm not here to exchange pleasentries with you vampire," Niall said just as coldly.

"Then why are you here fairy?" Eric asked sounding bored.

"I'd like to know what your intentions towards my great grandchild are, if there are any besides locking her in your den of course," Niall asked sharply.

Eric laughed a little, "I cannot see why you wouldn't like that, at least there she'd be safer than with the guard you provided for her," Eric snarled.

"Claudine is not herself right now, but that aside I will not tolerate you threatening her. She's of my blood Northman and I believe you know what I do to those who harm one of mine," Niall said.

"She entered my resting place without my consent Niall, and I believe **you** know that other vampires would have done much more than just threaten her," Eric said not willing to take crap from the older fairy.

"It's settled then, you forget her little transgression and I'll forget you threatened a kin of mine," Niall said sounding reasonable.

"Very well, as long as it doesn't happen ever again," Eric said just as polite.

"There's still the matter of my other kin. Again, what are your intentions with her?"

"If you really care so much for her relationships, than why didn't you prevent Bill from taking her maidenhead under false pretences?" Eric said accusingly.

"I'm aware of what Bill did and he will pay for taking something that wasn't his to take. Forces beyond my control will see to it."

"Of whom do you speak?" Eric asked curiously.

"They'll introduce themselves to you once the time is right Northman. Just know that even if it's not in my power to interfere in your relationship with Sookie, I still won't tolerate any disrespecting her. I don't care what consequences I may face but if you dishonor my kin, **I will kill you,**" Niall snarled then popped away.

'What the hell was that?' Eric thought, he'd never seen Niall in such a turmoil. The fairy had actually managed to give him a lot more to think about. For example of what forces was Niall talking about and what could prevent someone as powerful as Niall to interfere in his relationship with Sookie? Eric had a lot to think about, but right know Niall's impertinence had actually fueled his blood lust some more. Eric took off his shirt and shoes, got his sword from it's hiding place under his desk and went outside. On the hallway he ran into Pam who told him that the Were had arrived and was only good enough for one vampire to get his freak on. So Eric went to the cellar, and did just that.

-----

The next day Sookie woke up feeling miserable, she was missing Eric really bad. She had actually searched around in her bed for him a few times during the night and everytime she found that she was alone, she had almost cried with longing. She had picked up her cell a few times ready to call him then remembered that she was still supposed to be mad at him, he misbehaved so he would have to call her first by golly. She groaned out load and rolled around in her bed a few times, she remembered how he woke her the day before and a throb started down low. She wanted him with such intensity it almost hurt. The throbbing increased when she remembered his tongue licking her, his mouth pulling gently on her nub and then sucking it hard. Sookie was so horny and seriously considering to masturbate while thinking of Eric. Her one hand was already grabbing her aching tits and her other was wandering down to her throbbing clit when she heard someone close the front door with a decisive push. She knew it was Amelia, apparently that girl had never learned to shut a door quietly in her life. Sookie sighed, it wouldn't be fair of her to lay in bed and pleasure herself while her friend was already up and doing all the homework. No need to linger, as Eric would say.

Sookie really hoped this gut-wrenching need she was feeling for him was just because it was their first night apart after being locked up in their love nest. She stood up and went to the bedroom to tend to her human needs, while in there she got rid of her nightgown and walked naked back into the bedroom to get some fresh towels from her wardrobe. The wardrobe had two huge mirrored doors and Sookie could see her naked self for the first time since taking Eric's blood again.

She looked incredibly good and was suddenly very happy that Sam had insisted yesterday that she stayed at home for another day. She was afraid everybody would immediately know that she'd had Vamp blood. Her hair was much fuller and stronger, it was glowing in a very healthy way. Her eyes were much more focused and the blue seemed much stronger too. Her lips looked almost obscene with the way they were all swollen and lusty. Next Sookie touched her breasts, they seemed bigger but also firmer at the same time. Sookie groaned, Eric's fucking blood was so strong that it had clearly had some effects on her already. She looked through and through like a ripe fruit ready to be eaten by Eric. And she felt like it too, her juices were running down her thighs as if her body felt like it had to stay soaking wet the whole time for when Eric arrived he only had to slide his cock into her dripping center.

Sookie hurried to the bedroom to take a cold, cold shower. She got ready and celebrated the whole thing a little because she had missed her shower and using her own toothbrush. It felt great to be back home, though she really missed being with Eric too. Bewildered by her mixed up emotions, Sookie dressed in a pair of form fitting blue jeans and a pink polo shirt and went to the kitchen where a pot of fresh coffee was already waiting for her. 'Thank god for Amelia', Sookie thought. She noticed just now how much she'd missed coffee while she stayed at Eric's. She would have to make sure to buy a Coffee maker for his house if he wanted her to stay there with him from time to time, she would need to get some coffee there too.

Sookie looked around for Amelia and when she couldn't find her, she decided to take her morning coffee while sitting on her front porch and enjoy the beautiful morning. When she opened the door she saw Tray's truck parked in front of the house. Amelia and Tray were sitting inside an odd expression on their faces. Sookie walked over to them and when she was almost there, Amelia let down the window on her side of the car, so Sookie went over to her side.

"Morning Amelia, morning Tray so you got stuck with babysitting me huh?" Sookie asked smiling tensely. The thought of running around with a bodyguard still seemed odd.

"Morning Sookie, you're nice girl, it will be my pleasure to look out for you a little," Tray rumbled gently. Alcide had already told him to take it easy since Sookie didn't really like to be taken care off.

"How long have you been sitting here Tray?" Sookie asked concerned when she saw the big vacuum flask of coffee he had leaning against his seat.

"Since about 5 am, we took over from the vamps that were guarding you during the night, we arranged to have them going and us coming so you wouldn't be unprotected for to long."

"Oh my god, so early? Well lets get inside and have some breakfast, you don't want to sit in your car all day do you?" she asked and glanced at Amelia who was looking a little pissed off. Sookie knew from her thoughts that they had been fighting.

"Actually I did, that way I can keep an eye on the whole front side of the house while Logan keeps an eye on the back," Tray explained.

"Logan? Do I know him?" Sookie asked agitated. So Eric and Alcide wanted her to run around with **two** bodyguards? They are nuts. That would draw so much attention and people would get all sorts of crazy ideas seeing her run around town with two men all the time.

"No, I believe you don't know him yet, he moved from New York to Shreveport three weeks ago. He worked there as a bouncer and bodyguard, he wanted this job because he has very good connections to some Weres from New York and he might help us find out who that mysterious vampire who hired the hit man is. Plus he was looking for a job anyway so this opportunity came at the right time, " Tray said.

"Oh OK, then please go get him and come inside. I'll make us something to eat, you can do your guarding from inside the house Tray, Amelia's wards on the house will keep anybody with bad intent from it. Right Amelia?" Sookie asked smiling proudly at her friend.

"Yeah, it's pretty safe. We can all go inside I'm starving anyway," Amelia mumbled and got out of the car.

While Sookie and Amelia went inside, Tray locked his car and went to get Logan. Once they were inside the kitchen Amelia turned to Sookie and barked, "He told me he didn't tell me anything because "I'm not pack"," Amelia made quotation marks with her fingers when she said that. "Can you believe this guy?"

"I told you dating a supe is not easy Amelia," Sookie said softly. They had talked about this when Amelia had started seeing Tray Dawson on a regular basis. Sookie had told her back then that supes tended to have lots of secrets and just because you're dating them doesn't mean they'll share them with you. Tray would be even more secretive because his kind hadn't even come out of the closet yet, so Weres had to be doubly careful than let's say Vamps when they did something. Sookie had explained that to Amelia because she hadn't want to see her friend date a supe without knowing what she was getting into like Sookie had. But she understood how Amelia was feeling right now, when the moment is actually here and you notice your boyfriend doesn't trust you like you'd want him too, it hurt like a bitch. Sookie knew that all to well.

Amelia just turned and started setting the table, Sookie sighed a little then she opened the back door so the guys could let themselves in, after that she began frying some eggs and bacon. When the guys came in the girls where almost done with everything. Sookie who'd been pouring some orange juice into a pitcher, turned to greet that Logan fellow when she got a look at the 6' 5", raven haired and blue eyed really good looking Were, he was built a little broader than Eric's more lean muscular body. She almost dropped the carton of orange juice when a pretty vivid vision of her having a threesome with Eric and Logan flashed before her eyes. Sookie bit her own lip to help her focus again, her pussy was all of a sudden throbbing again and she blushed all over. 'Oh shit', she thought desperate, 'if Eric finds out I find Logan attractive he'll have him killed or even kill him himself." Sookie was shocked of herself, this was the second time in her whole life she had fantasized of having a threesome with Eric and another guy, but the first time it was with him and Bill now she was thinking of someone she didn't even know yet. 'Get it together girl.'

Sookie looked up to find all eyes on her, immediately her tense smile popped up again, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still not quite fully awake. Please sit down and dig in."

While sitting Tray said, "Sookie this is the guy I told you about, Maxwell Logan. Logan this is the lady we're guarding, Sookie Stackhouse she's a friend of the pack."

Logan walked over to Sookie and they shook hands. Sookie had trouble reading his mind, which wasn't really a surprise since he was Were. It always took her some time to read a Weres mind.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stackhouse," he said in a deep cool voice.

"Nice to meet you too, please call me Sookie," Sookie said smiling.

"All right then you can call me Max," he said smiling back at her. Unfortunately that made him look even better and Sookie cursed inside. If she'd ever doubted that vamp blood makes one horny too, here she had her answer. She wanted Eric but her body was reacting to any sort of stimulation it got. Sookie really hoped Eric would come today, she needed him so much.

"Please Max have a seat," she offered and turned back to her task of filling the pitcher with the rest of the orange juice. While the others started eating Sookie used the time to gather herself. She felt like she was being unfaithful to Eric, but that wasn't possible she was crazy about him. She was surprised Max affected her at all, since there were very few man who could measure up to Eric's hotness. Sure Max Logan is very good looking and Sookie figured it was normal that she would pick up on that but the sex vision she had seemed like such an extreme reaction. She wondered if she should tell Eric about it because she wanted no secrets between them, but then she feared that Eric would probably tie her to her bed and force Max to watch while he fucked her yelling all the while that she was his. Of course her naughty little snatch reacted to that image by throbbing again. 'God, her little coochie was getting naughtier every day,' Sookie moaned inside.

She went to the table and asked around who wanted some orange juice, then she sat and started eating as well. Amelia was pointedly ignoring Tray throughout the breakfast and was only talking to Sookie or Max. Then suddenly Tray said something Sookie couldn't really remember anymore and Amelia sprang up and hissed, "Oh right I forgot, 'I'm not Pack'," then ran out the kitchen and went up to her room.

Tray sighed a little excused himself and went after her. Sookie and Max exchanged a glance then laughed a little. Considering how tense the two lovers had been during the breakfast this outburst didn't really surprise them. Sookie decided not to get involved, Amelia and Tray needed to sort out their problems on their own.

"So Maxwell Logan, tell me a little about yourself," Sookie asked trying to get a little small talk going after all it was her duty as hostess to entertain her guest like Gran had taught her.

Max looked up from his plate at Sookie who was sitting right across from him, "I believe Dawson already said that I'm from New York, I was in the military before my father got sick and I had to go back and take care of him."

"Oh I'm so sorry, is he well now?" Sookie asked softly.

"He died a month ago, that's why I left New York. I had to get away from everything for a while. You can't really grief in New York, when somebody dies over there nobody cares, because it was just one person in a million. Life simply goes on and it hurt me a little to see that. He was so important to me that I wanted the whole world to stand still, to realize that someone great had left forever and pay him and his life tribute. My father was from the south and I remembered how he told me once that in small towns like these when somebody dies the whole town takes notice and helps you to grief over your loved one. I wished he had died in a small town like this," he said quietly.

"I'm so sorry for your loss........Is that why you came to the south, to find a small town like Bon Temps to life in?" Sookie asked. She knew what he meant, seeing all the people who came to Gran's funeral had been comforting. To see that so many people respected her and her life enough to come and pay her tribute. She felt sorry that Max had to bury his father all alone, she got the mental image from him standing beside the grave a single red rose in his big hand.

"Yeah, I was looking for a place where time stands still for a while, where I can just sit on a front porch like the one you have out there and remember my father." He had been looking down while he said that, now he looked up a bewildered expression on his face.

"What is it?" Sookie asked calmly when she saw his shocked expression.

"I'm usually not the kind of guy who spills his guts, specially not to someone he barely knows. That's never happened to me before," Max said and looked at her puzzled.

Sookie didn't know what too say, she remembered when Alcide had said the same thing to her. He too had spilled his guts to her when he barely knew her. She wondered if that was a coincidence or if there was more to it.

"Well, we'll be spending a lot of time together so we might as well know a little about each other. You can ask me something about me if you like," Sookie finally said because she didn't want to give too much meaning to his remark.

And so for almost two hours they talked while they cleaned up the kitchen, with Max asking Sookie a few things about herself and Sookie asking Max. They laughed a lot when Max told her a few funny anecdotes about his time in the military when he was on duty during a full moon. A few times they almost caught him and back then, Max had been horrified about it even though now he could laugh about it. Sookie noticed that he talked a lot about his father but never about his mother. She mentioned that her Gran had been like her mother since her parents died so soon and the minute she said the word mother, Max thought 'At least her mother didn't leave her willingly like mine did me.' Sookie decided better not to talk about mothers anymore since it obviously was a sore topic for him. Then she remembered Colonel Flood's funeral.

"Max, when Colonel Flood died, he used to be the packmaster of the Shreveport pack, the whole pack came to his funeral. Don't they do that in New York as well?"

"Not all Weres belong to a pack Sookie, we never were part of one so I guess none of them felt the need to come to my fathers funeral. Besides Weres in big cities are not nearly as close as the ones you see here," he said sounding bitter.

Sookie was sorry she upset him again and began telling him a few anecdotes from her work at Merlotte's, soon they both were laughing again about all the crazy stuff Arlene used to do and a few ridiculous things Jane Bodehouse the town drunk had done when she was out of it. The minute Max relaxed again it became easier for Sookie to read the Weres mind. She pushed her guilty conscience aside and told herself that it would be better to check him out since he also came from New York like her attackers. Better to be save than sorry.

She could read that he was glad that Sookie was such a lovely girl and was thinking that it sucked that she was dating a bloodsucker. He was wondering what she was, because he could tell that she was somehow different, she smelled to good to be just human. Women always smelled a little sweeter than men but with Sookie it was more than that, she smelled so sweet to him it made his mouth water with hunger to taste her. He really wanted to know if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. She was also radiating a very strong sex vibe. Tray, who also had a little crush on Sookie, had warned him that she had that effect on supes but Max hadn't really believed him. Now sitting here right in front of her, and after having talked to her for a while he could see it too. Next Sookie could hear him wishing to one day be able to see for himself if her breasts were as perfect as he imagined they were.

Sookie took that as her cue to put up the shield again and she offered him more cheese to draw his attention from her breasts,"Max, would you like some more breasts?" Sookie asked then bit her tongue when she noticed her slip.

Max was not stupid, he put two and two together and figured from her guilty expression that she must have somehow read his mind. Max got all serious and fixed her with his hard gaze.

"What are you?"

Sookie sighed, "Boy I wish I had a dollar for everytime someone asks me that," she said smiling tensely. They got along really well for someone she just met and somehow she didn't want to see the 'Oh my good she's a freak'- look on his face. But it was inevitable, so what the heck.

"I'm a telepath," Sookie said then watched his face turn into the familiar expression faces usually made when their owners found out what she was.

"You mean you can read my mind?" Max asked slowly.

"Not quite, I can read human minds very well, well most of the time. But Were minds are a little harder to read, though not impossible. Vampire minds on the other hand are unreadable to me," Sookie said. She sure as hell wouldn't tell him that she had a few glimpses into vampire minds from time to time.

"Why can you read minds, what are you?" he asked again.

Sookie smiled a little, "I'm a telepathic waitress."

She liked Max and all but there was no way she'll tell him about her fairy relatives, she hadn't even told her own brother. Sookie began thinking about Jason when the doorbell rang. She got up and went to open it when suddenly Max stepped in front of her blocking her with his broad back and whispered to her to stay put. Next Tray came running down the stairs dressed only in his jeans and with a serious case of sex hair. So Amelia and Tray had been having make-up sex, Sookie felt a little sorry that guarding her got in the way of her friends relationship again.

Tray nodded for Max to go open the door while he stayed behind with Sookie. Soon they heard Max calling for Sookie and knew that everything was all right, so Tray let her go. Sookie saw two men standing at the door, one was carrying a large elegant black box with the words 'The ultimate Rose' written in Gold letters over the black background. The other man was carrying a similar black box that was broader and not quite as long. Sookie signed for them and allowed the men to carry the delivery into her living room where they put everything over the living room table.

While Max escorted the delivery men to the door, Sookie opened the smaller box to find a specialized clear crystal 32" cylinder vase decorated with intricate carvings, she figured it was for the flowers so she hurried to open the larger box. The breath stuck in her throat when she saw what looked like two dozen premium roses ranging in height from between five and six feet that lay inside the black box. The beautiful roses were carefully wrapped in gold tissue. Sookie unwrapped them and was still staring at them in awe when Max returned carrying yet another delivery.

"Another delivery arrived as I was seeing off the other guys Sookie...Sookie?" he asked when he noticed how she was staring at the roses.

"No one's ever gave me red roses," Sookie mumbled weakly and had to fight back the tears. She had never gotten roses in her whole life. Flowers sure, but never big red roses like these, the ultimate and unmistakable message of Love with a capital "L".

Max was looking at her with an amused expression, he knew that face. That was the face of a sweet young lady that gotten some red roses for the first time in her life. He was surprised to see that look on Sookie though, how could it be that a sweet girl like her had never gotten some red roses? He would have bought her some every day. Max groaned inside and chided himself. That was so unlike him to be gushing over a woman so fast. Normally he didn't even bother because they came to him, everybody had fun with each other then he left again. He had never wanted to get to close to a woman because he had seen with his own eyes what loving a woman could do to a man. How it could completely destroy even the proudest and bravest man. That's why it kinda bugged him that Sookie was pushing all his buttons in such a short time. What the hell is she? Max decided to find it out, until then he'd take care of this sweet girl who unfortunately belonged to a fucking vamp.

"Sookie aren't you going to read the card?" Max asked then picked the card attached to the bouquet and handed it to a still bug eyed smiling Sookie.

Amelia came down the stairs wrapped in her bath robe as Sookie took the card from Max. She stroked Tray's chest a little when she passed him and both exchanged a smoldering look. As soon as she saw the lot of red roses she went all gooey like Sookie, urging her friend to read the card already. Tray and Max exchanged a suffering look.

"Come on read it, read it Sookie," Amelia said.

"All right just give me a minute, this is the first time in my life that I'd gotten red roses. I would kinda like to savor this moment," Sookie said.

Amelia nodded to indicate her understanding then was quiet for like a minute, "OK now, read it, come on," she urged again.

Sookie shook her head smiling at her inpatient friend and opened the card with Amelia peeking over her shoulder, it read:

My lover,

I'm sending you roses to apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I could tell that you weren't very happy with me when I left. I never had so much trouble controlling myself in the past, I still don't understand why you make me lose my head like that. Please keep one of the roses in your bedroom, I want to run it all over your delicious little body when I come to see you tonight.

Yours always,

Eric

Sookie and Amelia exchanged a look when they were done reading the card. Leave it to Eric to be sexy in writing as well.

"That vamp sure is a smooth talker Sookie, you want me to stay at Tray's so you guys can get all freaky and stuff," Amelia asked grinning at her.

"No Amelia, nobody will get freaky tonight, Eric's in the doghouse and he knows it, that's why he's sending flowers." Sookie said firmly. Though she had to fake it because she'd already forgiven him after seeing those awesome red roses. Neither Bill nor Quinn had given her red roses, Sookie wondered if that had been a sign that they hadn't really loved her. Had there been other signs and had she just been to blind to see them? Sookie wanted to make it better with Eric. She had to, because just the thought of losing him hurt too much.

"He'll have to come up with something better than that," Sookie said and thought 'Like get down here and fuck me senseless', then continued, "to make me forgive him for what he did yesterday."

Amelia just gave her a look that said she wasn't buying her annoyance one bit then went to get some water for the roses, while Tray picked up the crystal vase and placed it on the floor beside the old couch next to the fireplace.

"So why is your Vamp in the doghouse?" Max asked trying not to sound to happy about it.

"None of your business," Sookie said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Max just laughed at how cute she looked and handed her the blue bag he'd gotten from the last delivery. Right then Amelia came back from the kitchen and uttered a loud shriek, and they all turned to her worried and alarmed.

"Oh my god is that a Tiffany's bag? I love the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's so I'm a little obsessed with everything from Tiffany's. What did he get you Sookie?" she asked babbling so fast Sookie had trouble fallowing.

Tray and Max rolled their eyes and Sookie smiled embarrassed that her friend was freaking out over freaking jewelry. Sookie had been happier to get the roses than she was about this. She sighed and got the little blue gift box wrapped in a white silk bow out of the bag. The words Tiffany & Co. were written in in gold letters over the blue background. Sookie unwrapped it and opened the blue box, her heart began pounding hard and she noticed that maybe she wasn't as unaffected by a gift from Tiffany's as she'd like to be. Maybe Tiffany's was something that would get any woman excited whether she was a material girl or not.

Sookie got all bug eyed when she saw the breathtakingly beautiful pair of Briolette earrings Eric got her. The briolette was a drop-shaped gemstone with a multitude of facets. The rubellites swung from delicate round brilliant diamonds that sparkled in the light. Sookie tore her gaze from them and opened the note she found folded inside the blue box, it read:

Hello Sookie,

since I only have one month I decided to start executing your punishment today. Remember lover there is no refusing it, returning it or giving it away. You will keep everything I get you, so you better start making some room for all your gifts. I hope you like the earrings, they reminded me of your trembling pink hard nipples right before I pierce them with my fangs. I believe you remember how much you enjoy it when I do that if how you come hard everytime is an indicator. I look forward to fucking you while you're wearing them and nothing else.

Your lover,

Eric

Sookie was breathing a little heavier when she was done reading the note. As if she hadn't been horny already, Eric had to write stuff like that and light her fire some more. She noticed just then that Amelia had been peeking again, she was smiling from ear to ear. Sookie blushed all over.

"My god he's got to be really good. He gets you so hot with just a note? I'm so jealous," she gushed. Tray growled and Amelia made a funny face when she noticed her faux pas and hurried over to him to assure him that she hadn't really mean that. But Sookie of course knew that she had.

Sookie looked over at Max who had occupied himself with filling the crystal vase which Amelia had poured some water in, with the towering red roses. Sookie could tell that he was doing this because he really didn't want to watch Amelia and Sookie gush over a damn vampire. Since no one was paying her attention she headed to the bathroom and put the earrings on. She stayed in there for a while staring at her reflection in the mirror. The earrings were lovely but Sookie feared she would never be able to wear them, there was just nothing fancy enough in Bon Temps that would warrant wearing such jewelry. At least she would wear them for Eric while lying naked in his bed, Sookie shivered.

She hoped that the very expensive looking earrings were all Eric would punish her with today when a few minutes later all hell broke loose as delivery after delivery began pouring in:

A Penfolds Grange Wine Gift Basket - The luxurious gift basket was filled with some of the finest delicacies Sookie had ever seen. Premium gourmet indulgences including Artichoke Piquillo Bruschetta, Asiago Tomate Pesto Cheese Biscuits, Smoked Salmon, Signature Caviar, Smoked Gouda Cheese, Guylian Sea Shell Truffles, Godiva Dark Chocolate, and much more. If Amelia hadn't been there to tell her, Sookie wouldn't even know how exquisite some of the stuff was.

A Connoisseur Fruit and Gourmet Basket – It was filled with a superb selection of shiny apples, juicy oranges, grapes, bananas and nectarines. Also a gourmet selection of sausage, cheese, crackers, nuts, cookies, chocolate and much more including a bottle of Chardonnay and one Merlot.

A handsome gift box with a glittering bow - Filled with strawberries hand-dipped in dark and white chocolate. They had been double-dipped and decorated with almonds, coconut and mini-chocolate chips. The berries arrived perfectly chilled by tissue-wrapped ice packs and were ready for their immediate enjoyment.

A real New York Cheesecake – The famous deliciously rich and creamy cake had been carefully hand-packed for shipping and arrived slightly chilled. To Sookie's big surprise it came directly from New York and she wondered how the hell Eric had it delivered so fast. Amelia just said that with the right amount of money one could do anything. Sookie got a headache when she imagined how much money he had paid just to deliver her a freaking cake.

A Forgetting Me Not Quilt – It was a beautiful classic blue on antique white quilt with detailed vermicelli stitching. It was the definition of understated and simple beauty. The hand pieced quilt

was covered with detailed embroidery and the scalloped edges were highlighted with blue cording. It was made of 100% cotton face and cotton rich fill and came in a beautiful wooden box. Sookie also found another note from Eric, but this one was a telegram that simply said:

Now please get rid of the old and ugly quilt my lover. Next time we cuddle in front of you fireplace it will be with this one.

E

The last delivery was a White Tea & Ginger Spa Gift Basket – It consisted of a red leather magazine tote that was filled with soap squares, white body sponge, White Tea & Ginger scented body Lotion, several scented bubble baths and bath salts, a wooden back brush, some spa slippers, White Tea & Ginger scented bath Tea, several scented shower gels and on top of that a 2 people certificate for a spa treatment at Shreveport's most luxurious Spa called The Zen Garden. Amelia immediately said Sookie had better take her along to the Spa and no one else.

After everything had calmed down a little and the delivery trucks were no longer running each other over at Sookie's driveway, Amelia and Sookie were trying out some of the delicacies from the Gourmet Gift Baskets, the guys were outside checking one last time if everything was all right before the vamps took over since it was already dark. When the door bell rang again Sookie rolled her eyes, she really hoped it wasn't another one of Eric's presents. She felt like she'd gotten enough for a whole month, she really hoped he didn't intend to shower her everyday with so much stuff.

But the caller was Bill, he stepped into the living room after Amelia let him in, for some reason even she wasn't allowing Sookie to open the door herself. He nodded to her then came over to Sookie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he got a closer look at her he froze. She looked delicious, all ripe and ready to be taken. He knew Eric's blood was responsible for it and for once it didn't bug him so much just because it gave him the opportunity to see her like this. Bill sat down and watched her closely as she told him about all the stuff Eric had send her, she blushed when she tried to explain why she had to keep them and began fumbling her hair to cover up the expensive earrings Eric gave her. Typical Sookie, always worried people will consider her a kept woman. Bill really wished he had come up with this idea, he had to hand it to Eric that was a perfect way to pamper Sookie with gifts without having her stupid pride get in the way. Eric was really a genius sometimes and Bill was man enough to admit that.

The Weres left and Amelia told Tray she would go to his house as soon as Eric arrived. Bill had to go to Shreveport since Eric was expecting him, but somehow he was having trouble leaving Sookie's side. He shook himself out of her enchantment and said that he had to leave for Shreveport and that he only came by to check on her and see if everything went well during the day. Sookie thanked him and saw him to the door. When Bill turned to leave she remembered her vampire guards in the woods and the southern hospitality kicked in,

"Bill before you go could you bring the two vamps in the woods a couple of True Bloods. I'll heat them up quickly," she said and was about to head to the kitchen when Bill's voice stopped her.

"No need Sookie, don't worry about them, they fed well," he said and smiled a little then left.

Sookie was glad he didn't tell her what they had fed on. It just made her feel better to know everybody had eaten something. She closed the doors and locked it, then the two girls continued exploring the gift baskets. Sookie was hoping to hear from Eric soon, since he should be up by now.

It was an hour later and Sookie was so anxious she couldn't sit still. She was angry that Eric hadn't called yet. What the hell was keeping him, she was about to call him herself, when finally her cell rang. It was Eric.

"Hello," Sookie said trying to sound all nonchalant.

"Evening my lover, how are you?" Eric said.

"I'm fine. How are you Eric?"

"Missing you, and it looks like I won't be able to come see you tonight lover," Eric said sounding apologetic.

Sookie gasped, she began preying that he was only joking, "Why? Eric please you have to come," Sookie said sounding a little desperate. Just then she realized that she was sounding all needy in front of Amelia, she excused herself to the grinning witch and headed for her room.

As soon as the doors closed behind her she asked, "Are you really not coming baby?"

"Does this mean you're no longer mad at me for yesterday?" Eric asked and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, I forgive you. But we're gonna talk about that later Eric, you can't just have sex with me whenever you get all...well I don't even know what rode you but you'll have to work on your temper there buddy."

"Buddy?"

"Oh well, Eric then. But you get my point."

"Yes I do. But I hope you get my point as well Sookie, I never had a bonded before much less have I ever loved someone the way I do you. I'm finding it really hard to resist my instincts when it comes to you," Eric said and he sounded really surprised as if he just had admitted something not only to Sookie but to himself as well.

Sookie was all gushy again, she simply melt away everytime she heard him say that he loved her. There was no way she could keep pretending to be mad at him any longer, she wanted to shower him with endearments and tell him how much she loved him as well.

"We'll work on it together OK honey," she said softly.

"Whatever makes you happy my lover. I hate to take this talk into more unpleasant territories but today I received the invitations for The Pyramid of Gizeh Memorial Gala in two weeks, it's a ball sponsored by the City of Rhodes and the vampire hotel syndicate in memory of all who died during the bombing of the hotel, vampire and humans. I believe the City of Rhodes were the ones who wanted this event to happen because they feared to be perceived as a vampire unfriendly city. The mayor even said the ball will be a testament to the City of Rhodes devotion to it's vampire citizens and a statement against the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Wow Eric, that's very nice isn't it?" Sookie asked unsure.

"Well, there will be lots of prominent politicians and some celebrities, so the main purpose of the ball is to help raise funds for the reconstruction of the Pyramid. The festivities will start on Friday with a parade for all the humans who helped,like the firemen, the rescue people, the EMTs and everybody who provided a basement for the vampires to hide from the sun. And on Saturday there will be something called The Heroes Dinner Reception, the mayor of Rhodes insisted on that, he wanted the people who helped the most to receive some sort of award from the vampires and since the vampire communities public relations department figured that was a good opportunity to better our image they agreed to it. So now all the surviving Vamps will have to have dinner with some selected humans which include you and Barry the Bellboy."

"What, how come they know who we are, we were careful not to be identified?"

"Well your invites came from the vampire community so of course they know who you are and to which Kingdom you belong. Don't worry my lover the Heroes Dinner Reception will be a closed event which means that there'll be more vampire's than humans and they made sure to invite only helpers who are loyal to our kind. Besides if necessary we could always glamour them."

"Oh yeah that's reassuring," Sookie said sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to ease your mind lover, unfortunately our attendance is mandatory. This will be Felipe de Castro's first appearance as the new King of Louisiana and I'm afraid he wants to show off with all his assets. He'll be the King with the biggest entourage at this gathering," Eric said not sounding to happy about it himself.

"I don't know Eric, would that be really a wise thing to do. What if someone recognizes me or Barry and they come after us because of our...our gift," Sookie said feeling the fear of being used as some sort of government telepath creep up again.

"You're mine Sookie, no one will take you from me," Eric said softly after hearing fear in her voice. "I'll keep you save my lover."

Sookie sighed, she knew that she'd had to go anyway. Her not going might cause some trouble for Eric and since he was still under heavy observation from Felipe's regime she didn't want to worsen his position even more.

"Well, I guess we don't really have an option right. I'll go, at least then I can wear those incredible earrings you got me. There's really no event in Bon Temps classy enough for me to wear earrings like these. Thank you Eric I liked them very much, also all the other great things you got me," Sookie said shyly. "But why did you send me all that food?"

"To make up for the time you spend starving at my house lover, I'll take better care of your nutritional needs next time, I promise," he said and sounded really concerned.

"Oh don't worry baby it wasn't so bad, besides Pam got some food for me, it was I who forgot to eat it. Anyway I just hope the earrings weren't to expensive Eric, please don't spend so much money, try to punish me with more moderate things ok. But that doesn't mean that I don't like them don't get me wrong,they are lovely.

"Could you see why they reminded me so much of your hard nipples Sookie?" Eric asked his voice dripping sex.

'OK looks like it's time to change the subject', Sookie thought dryly, "Oh I'm sorry but my nipples aren't hard right now, so no," Sookie grunted.

Eric laughed a little, "Them get rid of your clothes and get them hard for me Sookie," he purred.

"No Eric, I most certainly won't do that."

"Please lover, I'm stuck at Fangtasia or else I'd get down there and get them all hard myself, but I can't leave right now. Play with yourself a little while I listen pet, that will get me through the night."

"But Amelia is in the house, Eric. She might hear something," Sookie tried again though her breathing had already gotten heavy and she was tugging at her t-shirt a little.

"So what, it's not like Amelia doesn't have sex too my lover," Eric reasoned with her.

Sookie remembered that Amelia actually had have sex today while she had been downstairs with Max, "OK, I'll do it but I warn you I've never done this before.... I mean over the phone and stuff."

"Just do what I tell you all right pet?"

"Yes Eric," Sookie said panting a little. Boy this was getting her so horny. As if all the longing she had felt all day long suddenly centered in one big throbbing sensation between her legs.

"I missed you when I woke tonight Sookie," Eric said softly.

"I missed you too Eric," Sookie said just as softly.

"You know who else missed you?"

"Who?"

"My cock pet, it got hard everytime I thought about you, and now that I'm hearing your voice it's almost bursting through my pants."

"Oh Eric," Sookie moaned picturing the huge throbbing cock she was getting so addicted to.

"Take your clothes off pet, I want you lying completely naked on your bed."

Sookie put the cell on her pillow then got naked, she took everything off except for the earrings Eric got her. She lay back in bed, with her head propped up by a couple of pillows, her legs bent with her knees out and her legs spread, then picked up the cell again.

"Are you naked?"

"Yes. I'm naked and my fingers are running over my body," Sookie said sounding hoarse.

"Put your cell on speaker phone and do exactly what I tell you."

Sookie put the cell on speaker than lay it next to her on the pillow. She told him once she had it in place.

"Good. I want you to rub your nipples. Squeeze those tight little buds and make them hard for me Sookie."

Sookie moaned and did as he said, squeezing her nipples and rubbing them.

"Oh Eric, that feel so good," she groaned.

"Twist them like I would if I were there Sookie, be my naughty little girl and make your nipples throb for me," he said.

Sookie began to pull her nipples harder, twisting them one way then the other. She was panting hard and her hips began to undulate on the bed with excitement. She was moaning but it wasn't enough for Eric, he wanted to hear her scream.

"Pinch them harder pet," he ordered.

Sookie obeyed and nearly jumped off the bed when she clamped down on her nipples so hard it made her cry out in pain, "Ahhhhhh!"

Eric laughed a little, "Good girl. Now put two fingers in your mouth and wet them, then rub them over your nipples," he ordered.

Sookie did, she shoved two fingers into her mouth and sucked on them like they were Eric's big cock, then she rubbed the moist fingers over her hard nipples and wet the sensitive buttons. She understood what Eric had intended with that when she exposed the moist nipples to the cold air and the fluids froze on her nipples creating an incredible feeling. Sookie groaned out loud.

"Feels good doesn't it pet, like when I take your hard nipples into my mouth . Now tell me how hard they are?"

"Ohhh..they are sooo hard and sensitive. I wish your mouth was covering them baby, they ache to be suckled and bitten by you," Sookie moaned.

"I wish that too pet," Eric growled sounding hoarse, he could tell that she was all warmed up. "I bet your naughty little pussy is dripping wet, spread your legs wide open then take your pussy lips into each hand and spread your cunt as wide as you can for me pet."

Sookie hesitated for a second then did as he said, oddly enough being open and exposed like that created a sexual buzz that made her scream out his name.

"Are you wet, Sookie? Is that hot pussy weeping with your juices?" He asked.

"Yes Eric...oh god I'm so fucking wet," Sookie whimpered.

"I want to hear how wet you are pet, take the phone and hold it very close to your cunt, then slide your fingers into that naughty pussy of yours and rub that clit hard. Make your clit really erect and swollen for me Sookie."

Sookie did what he told her and held the cell very close to her moist sex. Then she glided her fingertips over the sensitive outer lips of her gaping cunt. She was thinking about his huge cock pushing into her, slicing through her wetness and stretching her tight little pussy. She moaned when she allowed her fingers to dip between the pink lips and brush against her needy clit. She began rubbing the throbbing nub furiously.

"Oh god," Sookie said. She squirmed on the bed as the tightness began slowly to build in her belly.

Eric could clearly hear the unmistakable noise of her pussy being rubbed right next to the phone. The rhythm increased and he could hear the squelching of Sookie's juices and the distant sound of her voice as she groan aloud. The sloshy and slurpy sounds were such a turn-on, Eric moaned right along with her. His cock was so hard it hurt, but he decided that this call wasn't for him. This was all for Sookie, he wanted to give her an orgasm everyday if possible so he wanted to make sure that she and her needs came first.

Sookie's clit was throbbing, aching, pulsating. She wanted to cum, she needed to oh so badly.

"Mmmmmm.......baby can you hear how wet I am for you...Ohh my god...please tell me I'm doing this right Eric," Sookie sobbed, she was rubbing and pinching and pulling upon that hard swollen nub. Thinking of his mouth suckling hard on the pleasure pulse.

"Oh yes! I can hear how wet you are over the phone pet! God I would so like to lick that wet pussy right now. You sound so good.…….Stop! Now I want you to lay back on the edge of your bed and slip two fingers into your tight wet pussy but keep the cell close to your sweet cunt," Eric ordered firmly.

Sookie gasped incredulous that he would stop her right when it felt so good. She forced herself to take her fingers out of her snatch and did what he told her.

"Slid your fingers in and out till they are all the way in. Are you tight around them pet?"

"Yesss Eric, I'm so tight," Sookie whimpered as his voice melted all over her sweat covered body.

"Are they all the way in now?" Eric growled.

"Ohhh god yess."

"Does it feel good lover?"

"Oh yesss it feels sooo good baby...ahhhhh...oh Eric," Sookie cried.

"I knew you'd like that. Slide your fingers in and out Sookie, fuck your pussy nice and deep for me," Eric practically pant down the phone.

Sookie obeyed again and began fucking her dripping wet pussy as hard and as deep and as fervently as she possibly could. She was trembling and sobbing and her breathing began to quicken, she was moaning more as she felt the heat begin to consume her body, moving down towards her belly, her nipples hard, throbbing, aching, her whole body needing Eric.

"Ohhhhhhh my god I need you Eric," Sookie screamed.

"Say that again pet," Eric ordered, needing her just as much.

"I need you Eric.....Ahhh god...I need you so much. Ohhh..I need you to fuck my pussy as hard and as long as you want to....please push your cock into me as far as it will go...... make my pussy open up wide for you," she sobbed desperately and he could tell she was very close. Her pussy was flooding with her juices and he could hear her fingers ramming into her hot center with all of its sloshiness.

"Will you cum for me pet?"

"Ohh, I'm so close Eric.... I have two fingers deep inside me and I'm pretending it's your cock fucking me baby......and....ohhhhh god …..my thumb is rubbing my clit and it feels so good," Sookie whimpered.

"If you're pretending that's my cock than you need to ram your pussy faster and deeper, **you know** **I fuck you harder than that**," Eric growled and Sookie came hard, trembling all over and screaming out his name during the string of orgasms that hit her.

Sookie's body jerked as her juices flooded the palm of her hand, heart pounding as wave after wave of pleasure engulfed her. As all that wetness ran down, she imagined Eric were there watching. She wished again he were there to view every little drop just pouring out of her soaking and wet cunt, and that image just pushed her farther and farther down the incredible orgasm.

After a long while Eric spoke again, and Sookie who was still panting hard could hear that he had come too, "There is no sweeter sound to me than to hear you come Sookie. My cock is still hard and so ready to fill your dripping pussy, you'd like that wouldn't you pet?" he asked hoarsely.

"You have no idea how much I'd like that honey," Sookie said softly.

"There are so many things I'm gonna do to you........ I'll try my best to get to you tomorrow night," Eric's sexy voice said on the other end.

"You promise baby?" Sookie asked gently trying hard to suppress a yawn.

"I promise my lover, now go to sleep. I love you pet," Eric said very gently.

"I love you too Eric," Sookie said.

After he hung up, Eric was still fighting the urge to fly over to Sookie and give his bonded a proper fucking. Listening to her come hard had made him orgasm too but it was not nearly as great as coming with and inside her. He was still brooding when Pam walked in, she inhaled a little then looked accusingly at Eric,

"What the fuck …", Pam started saying.

"Phone sex Pam!" Eric interrupted before she got all drama queen on him.

"Oh, all right then, you know little Sookie likes her men faithful. Wouldn't you agree Bill?" she asked behind her and made some room for the dark haired Vamp to enter. Bill just gave her a look that said she could go meet the sun and sat on the chair in front of Eric's desk.

"What can you tell me about that Isaak Rubin?" Eric asked quickly before a grinning Pam could keep teasing Bill.

"Unfortunately nothing," Bill said visibly annoyed.

"How come nerd?" Pam sneered, apparently she was hell-bent on pissing Bill off tonight.

Bill ignored her and said to Eric, "I couldn't find a thing about Isaak Rubin because he's not registered. Who ever made him didn't report this occurrence to the VRB (vampire registration bureau). I talked to one of my sources there and they told me that Rubin is not the only case of iV (illegal Vampire) they know off. There had been rumours about a big number of iV's in the Los Angelas area five years ago, but for some reason the VRB agents never found anything and the case was closed. About a year ago however there were new reports of freshly turned iV's and my informant tells me that the VRB has assigned a special department who's investigating the matter since the DA wants to prosecute the responsible vamp for excessive and illegal turning. All in all it looks like we have a major iV offender among us."

"Are you telling me that there's some vamp who has been turning humans without anyone's knowledge?" Eric asked concerned.

"Apparently yes, I hacked into the VRB's computer system and found the "Nosferatu File", that's the name under wish the whole investigation is running. It looks like there's one Vampire who's been turning human after human under the radar of the vampire community and the human government. And it gets even worse Eric, about 2 years ago the police was able to catch one of those iV's. The guy used to be a blood head and drainer, they captured him as he was selling his own blood to a few junkies on the street, apparently one of the junkies was an undercover cop which led to his imprisonment. They questioned him for a few nights and though he didn't reveal much, he told them that his maker whom he referred to as Nosferatu, was a very powerful vampire and that he was gathering the most dangerous and criminal humans he could find and turning them into Vamps. The iV died the day after he revealed that, the files only mention that it was an accident and that he fell into something sharp. I suppose his maker had him killed before he could reveal anything else and since Nosferatu obviously isn't the makers real name I couldn't find a thing about him."

"If Isaak Rubin is his creature as well and according to Russell four years old, then this Nosferatu guy has been doing this for years. He could have a whole fucking army of rogue Vamps by now," Pam hissed.

"This is indeed something to be worried about," Eric said thoughtful. "We have to inform the council immediately and do a little investigation of our own if we want to find this guy. Maybe it really isn't Victor Madden who's after Sookie, I can see how someone with her abilities would be attractive to this Nosferatu. We need to find out who he is, where he's hiding all those vamps and how the hell he was able to turn so many without being exposed? Even more urgently we need to find out what he intends to do with such an army?" Eric said and his mind was already going through all the possibilities.

* * *

**Somebody told me that I should enable the Anonymous Reviews, I'm so sorry I didn't have it on. I had no idea I had to enable it first, now if that stopped you from reviewing so far, please feel free to do so now OK. So everybody please let me know if you liked this Chap. Thank you guys, your reviews so far light my fire ;o)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S.: Yes, i promise there will be a flashback to what happened in the shower at some point  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Destined To Be**

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

Sookie woke up early the next day. They had agreed that she would only work the morning shift for a while and since she wasn't really dependent on the money any more that was OK with her, she wouldn't miss the better tips she got on the late shift. She woke around 8 am and began getting ready for work. Her mind was consumed with thoughts about Eric, and immediately her body reacted to him, her nipples got hard and a throbbing began down low. The phone sex had been something but not nearly enough to satisfy the intense longing she felt for him she still blushed a little when she thought about all the naughty stuff she said to him over the phone. She focused and felt inside the bond because feeling his life force was somewhat comforting to her, it astounded her how clearly she could feel him now since their last blood exchange.

Reluctantly she got dressed in her Merlotte's work uniform and went outside to make some fresh coffee. She entered the kitchen and found Amelia and the guys already sitting there having coffee and there was still some left for her. Sookie smiled and greeted everyone and they greeted right back.

Amelia greeted her with the words, "Oh look who's up Miss 'Oh my god…. oh my god, Eric!'", Sookie blushed and wished not for the first time that her friend wasn't quite so blunt all the time.

"So how are we gonna do this? How are we going to explain your constant presence at the bar?" Sookie asked the guys smiling tensely.

"Don't worry about that Sookie, Alcide talked to Sam and he agreed to let Logan and me work at the bar while you are there. It'll only be a sham employment of course but we'll be able to hang around you without seeming to suspicious. Besides I help out behind the bar sometimes anyway and Logan will be able to help there too or with some heavy lifting when needed," Tray explained.

"Wow you really thought about everything, I have to admit I'm a little relieved because I was worried about how we were supposed to explain your constant presence at Merlotte's," Sookie said sounding relieved.

"Don't worry Sookie you just work like you always do and we'll have your back if anything goes wrong," Max said smiling encouragingly at her.

Sookie sighed, she was trying really hard not to let the fact that someone was after her- yet again -get to her. She wouldn't allow fear to take over and dictate the way she led her life. She would go to work, she would have fun with her friends and most important of all she would enjoy her man. Wow Eric was her man now, that sounded so strange and yet so right, she felt like everything was finally all right in the world. Like all the pieces came together and finally made sense. She felt as if they were always meant to be together and she was sad that she didn't realize that much sooner. She had a feeling that Eric knew it all along considering how confident he always talked about them being together one day. Back then it had enraged her but now she kinda agreed with that assumption.

Sookie and her bodyguards got ready and left for Merlotte's, she took her own car and the guys fallowed in Tray's truck. They decided it would draw too much attention if they all came in the same car so the guys kept some distance while following her to Merlotte's. When they arrived Sam was already getting the bar ready together with Terry Bellefleur and Sookie and the guys joined them.

After a while the new cook arrived too, his name was Milo Valentti and he was an exchange student from Italy. When he applied for the job Sam had been very skeptical if a guy from Italy would be able to cook some real American burgers, but it turned out that Milo worked in a Fast Food Restaurant back in Italy so he managed pretty well. Sookie liked him because he was always on time and got all the orders right plus he was polite and made her laugh when he spoke to her with his thick italian accent. Furthermore he introduced the bar patrons to the Valentti Burger, it was a burger he flavored with some typical italian spices mixed with some parmesan cheese and it was very, very good. During the six weeks Milo was already working at Merlotte's the Valentti Burger became almost as popular as Burgers Lafayette.

The other three waitresses working the morning shift today were Holly, Danielle and a new girl called Daphne and they all were gushing over Max Logan and Sookie had to chide them a few times to get them to focus at work. Sookie was instructing the new waitress Daphne on what was expected from her and assigned her a few tables since that was part of her new position at Merlotte's as maitre'd which Sookie had to admit she kinda liked. She also sat with Sam in his office from time to time when she had to arrange the work schedule for the waitresses and assign each one their perspective tables. After instructing Daphne she went into Sam's office and sat opposite him on his desk and while he was going through the next liquor order Sookie was working on the work schedule for the next two weeks. She decided that now was the best opportunity to talk to Sam about the change of her financial circumstances.

"Sam, there's something I'd like to talk to you about. Is now a good time?" Sookie asked.

"If you wanna tell me that you're Eric's now, no need Sookie. I could smell him all over you even before he pulled the whole act in your bedroom," Sam said sounding bitter.

"Actually that's not what I wanted to talk to you about Sam Merlotte, you know as well as I do that I don't have to justify my private life to you," Sookie said much sharper than intended. She was so sick of Sam being jealous everytime she had a boyfriend. All those years when she had been without a partner he had never made a move at her or showed any other type of interest in wanting to be with her so Sookie found it ridiculous that he got all upset now. He had no right damn it.

Sam looked quite abashed, he knew of course that if Sookie wasn't his right now it was his own fault because he'd been to shy to seriously court her even though he fell in love with her the minute she walked into his bar looking for a job. It was only when with Bill came the threat of loosing her that he found the courage to make a pass at her, but by then it had been to late and he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"I'm sorry Sook, I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I'm afraid with the damn vamps there's always going to be some danger involved," he said softly.

"Oh Sam I know you are worried for me but could you guarantee that nothing would ever happen to me if I were with you?"

"No, but I'd give my life to keep you safe," he said pure determination glistening in his blue eyes.

Sookie smiled softly at him,"Eric said the exact same thing. He really loves me Sam and …and I love him."

Sam sighed and looked down at the papers in front of him for a while, he looked so sad it broke Sookie's heart. She loved him but not the way he wanted her to.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked after a while.

"We can discuss it some other time," Sookie said not willing to hurt him even more.

"Don't be silly Sookie, tell me."

"Well OK then. Felipe de Castro is clearing up the Queens debts and that included the money she owed me for my services in Rhodes. Turns out she had added a big bonus before she died and then Felipe added another one because……well you know because I kinda saved him from Sigebert. Anyway that is the amount," Sookie said shyly and handed him the check she had with her because she planed to deposit it on her bank account after work.

Sam got all bug eyed and his expression reminded her of Amelia's when she had seen the check with the impressive amount for the first time. Amelia had advised her to invest some of the money and she had promised to talk to her father and ask him what would be good to invest in right now.

"That is a very generous amount you got there chere. What do you plan to do with it?"

"Well, having it on the bank will let me sleep a little better at night, so that's a big plus and I won't have to work quite as much as I have till now. I wanted to tell you if it's Ok that I only work part time from now on. I was thinking about spending more time educating myself maybe get a degree. You can get those online now so I wouldn't have to spend my time blocking off thoughts in a room full of people. I'll stay of course and train a new maitre'd for you until he or she can work on their own."

Sam looked at her for a long time without saying a word. When Sookie began feeling uncomfortable he said; "I never wanted you to work here anyway Sookie, you're so much more than a waitress. I was selfish and never encouraged you to aim higher, even though I thought about it so many times, simply because I was afraid to lose you. Seeing you at work is the highlight of my day chere and I'm gonna miss that. But if you need my help in pursuing your dreams please let me know. I'll do anything I can to help you, I hope you know that," he said and his loyal character shone through his eyes.

Sookie walked around the table while Sam got up and they both fell into each others arms and simply hugged one another for a while. Sookie knew that he had meant every word he said, Sam was the most loyal soul she knew and she was glad to have someone like him in her life. She gave him a little kiss on the lips and thanked him for his understanding then she went back to her seat and began naming some waitresses she thought were competent enough to take over as maitre'd. She wanted to pick someone and start training as soon as possible considering that she would be back in Rhodes in a few weeks.

They agreed on one namely Arlene Fowler, because even though her former friend was a bitch when it came to other things Sookie was honest enough to admit that she was the most experienced one from all the waitresses, if she could just work on being more reliable she would be perfect for the job and that's why Sookie had recommended her to Sam as her number one choice. After that Sookie informed Sam about her trip to Rhodes in two weeks and that incited another vampire bashing tirade from her shifter boss, Sam didn't like it one bit and for once Sookie agreed with him. She wasn't to eager to go back to Rhodes either.

When they were done talking, Sookie went back into the bar and Sam continued working on his liquor order though Sookie feared he wouldn't get much work done as agitated as he still was about the whole Rhodes thing. She went outside and inspected Daphne's work a little since it was her first shift at Merlotte's but because she had worked as a waitress before she was doing a good job. She just got a little confused with the tables from time to time but that would cease once she got used to the location Sookie was sure of it. Sookie began greeting the customers again and leading them to free tables, she also helped out if one of the waitresses had an specially large order. And she did all that under the watchful eyes of her bodyguards Tray serving behind the bar and Max who was helping there too when he wasn't carrying something heavy around.

All in all the day went well and Sookie was in a pretty good mood, the agonizing yearning for Eric aside, until Jason showed up. They were still not on speaking terms because he had used her to uncover Crystal's affair and because of what she had to do to her friend Calvin Norris because of that. But when she saw him and how bad her normally gorgeous brother looked she felt sorry for him and decided to seek a truce with her brother.

"Hi Jason, how you been?" Sookie asked carefully after she had shown him to an empty table.

"Hey sis, I'm all right I guess. How you been?" he asked glad that she was talking to him. After all it's been like five weeks since last time they spoke.

"Fine thank you. How's everything?" Sookie asked, she didn't want to say **her** name.

"Well, she's back in Hotshot and living with her sister. She goes back to my place from time to time when she has some appointment with a doctor or something. You should see her belly Sook it's gotten so big already. I……I don't know how we're gonna handle things once the baby is here. I don't want my kid to grow up in Hotshot and Crystal is asking for me to take her back. She's threatening me that if I don't then she's gonna run away with the baby and I will never see it. She says she rather run away than live in Hotshot again," he said and sounded so desperate.

Sookie almost gave in, she wanted to help him out again, do something to solve his problems. But than she remembered what he did and how selfish he'd been. The sad truth was that Jason was I guy who would only learn and mature if he was forced for once to handle his own problems, to face them and on his own find a solution for them, to be a grown up for once. Even though it hurt a lot Sookie took his hand and said very softly,

"I'm so sorry she's behaving like that Jason, I wish I could do something to help you but I can't and honestly I don't want to either. I think it's best if I try to stay out of your life more, after all we're grown ups now so it's about time. I'll be there for you whenever you want to talk but I'm not willing to offer you more than that just now."

Jason looked at her with tear filled eyes and Sookie had to fight very hard not to give in. She had to stay strong it was the only way she'll help Jason to grow up a little. After a long time Jason began nodding and a sad smile appeared on his tired face.

"I understand that……could you….could I get a beer please," he said his voice trembling a little.

"Sure," Sookie said and hurried to the kitchen. She had to get away from him. She had to get out of the bar so no one would see her tears. She rushed by Max who fallowed her immediately as soon as he saw her face. Sookie went to the storage room and asked Daphne whom she passed by to please bring Jason his beer. She was only a few seconds alone in the storage room before Max came in after her.

"Sookie what's wrong?" he asked looking concerned.

Sookie got one look at him and began crying she just couldn't hold back any more. Max hurried to her and hugged her tight leaning her head on his broad chest, he held her until she was all cried out while his hand stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"You gonna tell me what got you so upset shorty?" his deep voice asked gently.

Sookie laughed a little. Why was it that every man she met had a pet name for her? She was Alcide and Sam's chere, Bill's sweetheart, Quinn's babe, Eric's lover and now Max's shorty.

"What's so funny?" he asked puzzled.

"You calling me shorty," she whispered.

Max laughed a little too,"Well you are shorter than me aren't you?"

Sookie looked up at him, her eyes wandered over his broad chest, his muscular shoulders and along his thick neck to his very good looking face, she noticed how much he seemed like a dark version of her golden Viking. She met his blue eyes and a weak smile appeared on her face, she wished so much that it was Eric holding her right now.

"Yeah I guess I am much smaller than you," she replied shakily.

"And I bet much sweeter too," Max whispered before he lowered his head and kissed her.

Sookie was still in such a turmoil, that it took her a while to react, it also didn't help that she had been thinking about Eric and that the longing for him had been on an ultimate high when Max kissed her. Her first reaction was to press herself against him and return the kiss with the same passion Max was putting into it. But soon her dazed mind noticed that it wasn't Eric's unmistakable deluxe kiss , not that the kiss wasn't good but Eric's was just one of a kind. Sookie pulled away and Max let her, they stared at each other not knowing what to say.

"Max I love him;" Sookie said firmly and finally broke the silence.

"Of course.... I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry Sookie," he said hastily as if shaken out of an enchantment.

Sookie mumbled something then hurried out the room. She walked into the bar and worked like a maniac for the rest of the shift. Sam and Tray where eyeing her suspiciously but Sookie just put on her panic smile and kept working. She ran into Max a few times, the first two times both just smiled shyly at each other but the third time a grinning Max tickled her and Sookie punched him playfully on the shoulder. She had to admit she felt much better after they cleared the air with that little banter. She liked him and could tell that he was a good guy, plus Sookie was sure that he only felt attracted to her because Eric's blood had altered her appearance a little. Bill had explained to her that the more vamp blood she had in her system the more supes would feel attracted to her and not only supes. Sookie was so glad Eric's blood also gave her the ability to control her disability better, but unfortunately before she put up her protective mind shield she was able to hear how almost every man at Merlotte's was lusting after her, even those who normally didn't find her appealing.

Shortly before her work day was over Jason left when Mel Hart a werepanther who used to live in Hotshot and Jason's newest sidekick came to pick him up. Sookie had been seeing them together a lot lately and she knew Jason was just filling the gap his former sidekick Hoyt Fortenberry left after he stopped hanging out with him because of his girlfriend Holly. Sookie watched her brother leave and felt a pain inside again, she really hoped Jason would do the right thing and reach an agreement with Crystal for the sake of their unborn child.

As soon as Arlene arrived Sookie's shift was over and she and the guys left. After a quick visit to her bank, they drove home and found Amelia standing next to Bobby Burnham and what looked like a brand new Mini Cooper S with a huge red ribbon wrapped around it. Sookie who had been singing along to Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back stopped singing but remained open mouthed.

"No freaking way," she panted and parked right behind the shiny Indi Blue Metallic vehicle. She jumped out the car and headed towards Bobby all the while shaking her head. Tray and Max also parked and joint the group.

"No Bobby, there's no way you gonna leave that car here," she said firmly.

"Hi Miss Stackhouse, my master said if you reacted like that I should give you this," Bobby said and handed her an envelope.

Sookie took it and ripped it open, finding a note from Eric inside. She rolled her eyes and read it with Amelia behind her peaking as usual,

Sookie,

I forbid you to fight me on this, you know I hate your crappy car. Remember your punishment lover, you are not allowed to fight me on anything I buy for you. If you do I'll prolong the duration of the punishment for another month. Besides you'll be driving to Shreveport more often now so you need a safer and more reliable car. I hope you like the colour I picked for you, should there be something you'd like to be different just let me know and we'll change it.

Enjoy,

Eric

"My master also told me to take your old car and dispose of it so you wouldn't be tempted to keep driving it," Bobby said and Max cracked up because he could totally see Sookie doing something like that.

Sookie gave Max a sharp look and that shut him up immediately. She began mumbling something the others couldn't understand then cursed a little.

"OK Bobby I'll keep the car but you won't take my old one. It's not part of my punishment to give away my things," Sookie spat.

"Well he said either I get rid of it or he would dispose of it the way you knew he could," Bobby said a puzzled expression on his face.

Sookie knew why Eric had said that to Bobby because he knew she would be able to read between the lines. Her Viking was telling her that he would dispose of her old car the same way he had disposed of Debby Pelts car whether she liked it or not. Till this day Sookie had no idea where Eric had put Debby's car. Sookie sighed fatalistically, she didn't want her old car to end up in some swamp,maybe it could still be useful to some needy family or serve some other good purpose. Sookie looked around, annoyed that so many people would witness her defeat to Eric's stubbornness. Amelia and Tray had already opened the car doors and were checking out the elegant interior, Bobby was looking at her expectantly just like Max who was enjoying this whole thing way more than he should damn it.

"OK Bobby you can take the car but try to offer it to some charity or non-profit organization please, maybe it can be used for something good, after all it's still functional and drivable," Sookie mumbled.

"Sure Miss Stackhouse I'll see what I can do," Bobby assured her. "Would you like to get your belongings out the car before I take it away?"

Sookie began to clear out her old car and Amelia helped her as soon as she was done gushing over the damn Mini Cooper S. When they were done she handed Bobby the keys and after asking her if there was anything else he could do for her, he jumped into her old car and was gone as fast as he could. Sookie could tell that he was afraid of hanging around her now that he knew she could read his mind.

Amelia came over to her and guided Sookie to her new car, she was trying really hard to fill her with some enthusiasm for the cute car by relating all the equipments and extras:

The shiny Indi Blue Metallic MINI Cooper S had a lapis blue and black interior with water and stain-resistant leather seats. It had a panoramic metallic black roof and heated seats. Air conditioning, all around Air Bags, Steering wheel cruise control, Remote Keys, Car on board computer system with a removable Apple Ipod Touch attached to it, a pair of beverage holders, automatic seat height adjusting and many more extras one may or may not need....

But Sookie just kept a sour face all the time and after a while Amelia gave up and everybody went inside to eat the dinner she had made for them. Her companions eventually managed to cheer Sookie up again and soon she could smile about the new car and actually get excited about taking it on her first ride to work tomorrow. It had bugged her that Eric had spend so much money on her again because she had an idea of how much such a MINI cost. She had really hoped that he would spend less money while punishing her like she'd asked him to last night but it looked like her vampire didn't even know what that meant.

Soon Amelia and Tray said they would be on their way since it was already dark and Eric should be on his way. Max also noticed while looking outside the window that their vampire counterparts had taken on their positions and were now guarding the house. Amelia and Tray left and Max decided he would stay a little longer till Eric arrived since he didn't like the thought of her being alone in the big house. While they began clearing the dinner table Sookie asked him how he was going to get home and Max explained that he and Tray came in separate cars but Max parked near Bill's house so it wouldn't be to obvious that she had two people guarding her house. Should someone attack Tray, Max would still be able to sneak up on the attacker and prevent him from getting to Sookie.

"Are you gonna tell me now why you were crying at work today shorty?" Max asked after a while when they were sitting in the living room more or less watching a movie.

Sookie smiled again at the shorty thing and began telling him the whole story of her brothers betrayal. She was so over it that she was able to talk about it without pulling a cry baby on him again and it felt good to talk about it, it helped her to reevaluate the whole matter and she was actually curious about Max opinion on the whole thing. When she was done she looked at him expectantly and found him lost in thought, he was so focused that he was broadcasting well enough for Sookie to pick up on bits and pieces even if he was a Were.

Max was feeling guilty about something and Sookie could only pick up that he didn't want to betray her like her brother had and something about that he wished there was another way. Then she picked up on him thinking about how sweet she had tasted when he had kissed her. Sookie tried to find some other thought about the alleged betrayal he had thought off before but right then Max looked at her and began talking about the Jason situation.

"I think you did the right thing Sookie, your brother sounds like the type of guy who needs to reach bottom before he can realize his mistake and become a better man from it. You'll see, if you stay strong in the end you'll all benefit from it," he said sounding reasonable.

Sookie stared at him for a minute debating with herself if she should confront him with what she'd picked up from his thoughts. She was unsure about him now, was Max Logan a friend or a foe? She decided that it would be unwise to ask him while she was alone with him at home because if he really was an enemy than he would attack her as soon as he noticed that his secret was out. But then again she had heard that he was second guessing himself and had a guilty conscience about whatever he was going to do to her. A really bad guy wouldn't have a guilty conscience would he?

"Uh....yeah...yeah I believe that too," Sookie stuttered keeping her tense smile on so he wouldn't notice she'd picked up on his secret.

"You have no idea how it feels to be able to talk to a girl who's not Were about stuff like this. Amelia and you are not exactly the norm as you can imagine, I always had to come up with some crazy shit to explain to a girlfriend why I had to go away every full moon. Meeting someone like you is definitely a refreshing experience Sookie," Max said softly smiling at her.

Sookie was about to say something when a frosty voice said, "You don't say, I'm glad my bonded refreshes you."

Sookie and Max turned and saw Eric standing under the living door threshold, he was broadcasting an increasing wave of jealousy and anger through the bond and Sookie jumped up and went to stand in front of him before he decided to attacked Max. Max stood up as well and turned to face Eric, both men stared at each other without saying a word and the immediate dislike was almost palpable. Eric didn't even look at Sookie when she reached him and wrapped both arms around his waist, he was too busy doing some dick measuring with Max. Sookie saw that Max had not a trace of fear on his face, she didn't know if the confidence he was displaying was real or fake but if it wasn't then Sookie had to give him credit for having a pretty believable pokerface.

"Eric honey, this is Maxwell Logan he's the other guy watching over me during the day," she began then turned to Max and said, "Max this is my boyfriend Eric Northman I believe you two haven't met yet."

The reaction she got was utter silence, both men just kept staring at each other. Both of them not moving and radiating so much testosterone that Sookie was afraid she would drown in it. She really wished they both weren't such dominant characters because it seemed unlikely that this whole thing would end without a fight. Which was also the reason she decided not to tell Eric about Max's secret, she would try to find out what it was on her own using her ability after all she had the means to so why not use it.

"You know what honey I really like my new car, thank you so much for that," Sookie tried again hoping that her positive remark to the car would surprise Eric enough to make him look at her and end his staring contest with Max. But unfortunately it didn't work.

When Eric's fangs ran out a little and he actually pressed against Sookie's body as if he wanted to get closer to Max, Sookie got desperate and did something she saw in a movie called The Mummy once. She grabbed his face with both hands then pulled it down to her and kissed him. She felt triumphant when he began responding to her kiss and without thinking too much she kissed him a bit harder.

What Sookie didn't see was that Eric still had his eyes open and was still staring at Max over her head. He began kissing her deeper and harder, his cool tongue slipped into her hot mouth and tangled with hers. His tongue was exploring the hot insides of her mouth in a way that made Sookie gasp with need and soon he had her dazed with her eyes shut and soft moans escaping her captured mouth. His strong arms wrapped around her body and his one hand grabbed her soft ass and pressed her against his huge erection, he began kneading her ass hard and even running his fingers between her butt cheeks. Sookie moaned a little louder into his mouth, she knew that she had to break it off and that Eric was doing what he was doing because his instincts were telling him to mark his territory.

But it felt so good it hurt and Sookie was melting, drowning and falling inside his kiss. The kiss was hard, deep, wet, and so fucking sweet that her longing reached a new high. When Eric suddenly kissed her even harder bordering to desperation and his hand between her ass cheeks found a brutal rhythm that felt so good it almost made her come, Sookie summoned all her strength and broke off the kiss. She was breathing heavy and trying to calm down when she remembered Max was still there and turned around to see his reaction to their display. Max was still standing were she'd left him and his face was still expressionless though Sookie saw that his hands were curled into fists and he was staring only at Eric as if she wasn't even standing right in front of him.

"Oh Max...I'm so sorry we didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable ," Sookie said weakly. The apology was kinda ruined when Eric bowed his head and began nuzzling her neck and rubbing his bulge against her ass as if Max wasn't even there.

"I want you, **now.** Get rid of him lover." Eric whispered loud enough for Max to hear then went back to licking and nuzzling her jaw and neck.

Sookie blushed harder than she already had and looked apologetic to Max, she felt so embarrassed she had trouble speaking.

"M...Max...I..guess we'll see each other uh...well tomorrow right?" Sookie pressed out smiling tensely.

"Sure Sookie I'll see you tomorrow," Max spoke again after a long time and his voice came out horse and heavy.

Sookie mouthed an 'I'm so sorry' when Max passed her by and he just nodded and smiled a little at her.

"Northman," Max said coldly as a way of saying goodbye to Eric.

"Logan," Eric answered just as cold.

After she heard the door close behind Max, Sookie pushed away from Eric and gave him a sharp look. "You can't behave like that everytime you get jealous Eric," she said firmly.

"Why not, I have the right to proclaim that you're mine when some jackass is hitting on you," Eric said matter of factly. "And besides why was the Were still here, the vampires have already taken over your guarding for the night?" Eric said accusingly.

"He was just staying with me until you got here you caveman," Sookie spat. She was not really angry but more embarrassed that Eric had felt her up in front of Max. When it came to sex he could pretty much do to her whatever he wanted and Sookie was sure she would love it but she didn't need a fucking audience for it.

"He's sure good looking that new guy don't you think?" Eric asked looking attentive at her.

Sookie's heart began beating harder and she gave herself away even before she spoke, "Really you think? Well sure he's good looking and all but I prefer blondes," she said smiling tensely.

Eric kept eyeing her suspiciously and Sookie gulped a little. She was hoping he wouldn't press the matter because than her sense of honor would force her to confess the throb she'd felt the first time she saw Max. She would probably keep the kiss in the storage room to herself simply because she feared Eric might kill Max and her sense of honor wasn't worth having somebody killed over it. If he asked she would only tell him about the throb, surely Eric wouldn't want to kill Max for that right.

"What happened between the two of you pet?" Eric asked still staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Sookie tried.

With the blink of an eye he was standing right in front of her, his eyes burning with blue fire, "Sookie I'm vampire I can tell when you get nervous and even more pertinent I'm your bonded so I can most certainly tell when you are keeping things from me."

"OK, OK it's nothing important really. I just.... I just felt a throb when I saw him for the first time," Sookie muttered.

"A throb?" Eric asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know my....my …. god Eric, my pussy throbbed a little OK," she gasped and blushed again.

"I see," Eric said thoughtful.

"But it was nothing really, I was just so horny because I was missing you and my body just reacted to the first good looking men that reminded me a little of you," Sookie said quickly so he wouldn't get any crazy ideas.

"So you're saying your body is the real offender here or more precisely your sweet little pussy, right?" he asked sounding calm.

Sookie gulped hard and not for the first time she wished she could read Eric's mind at moments like this. It was very exciting but also really scary not knowing what he'd do next, she felt herself get dripping wet.

"Yeah kinda," Sookie whispered.

"Interesting," Eric simply said and kept staring at her. Then his fangs ran down and a devilish grin appeared on his face. "Well you know what that means don't you?"

"What?" Sookie asked.

"We'll have to punish that naughty little pussy of yours," he said and was on her before she could say a thing.

He kissed her hard and pressed her against the living room wall. Sookie gasped and was again taken over by his lust mixed with her own desperate need for him. They both became a trembling mass of moans and groans in no time and Sookie barely noticed when Eric carried her to her bedroom, because he did it without parting his lips from hers. She was greedily sucking on one of his fangs when he laid her on her old bed and placed himself between her legs. Sookie didn't mind his weight on her because she was to focused on his bulge dry humping her needy pussy.

Sookie threw her head back and cried out at how good that felt but Eric moved up a little and captured her mouth again. Eric was so hungry for her and kissing her so hard her lips got all bruised and swollen, he was rubbing and pressing his groin on hers and Sookie could feel every single move as if they both were naked because her black shorts and the tiny panties she was wearing underneath weren't really an obstacle for Eric's impressive manhood. When Eric sped up his grinding and had one hand squeezing her breast and pulling hard on her nipple Sookie came hard,

"Ahhhhhhhh...Eric...ohhh my god."

Sookie was still panting hard when Eric began undressing her, she was completely naked when he stood up and went outside the bedroom. The next time Sookie looked up he was also naked and placing one of her kitchen chair right in front of the huge mirrored double doors of her wardrobe. The mirrors were very high and also very broad and Sookie was still wondering what all this was about when Eric sat on the chair and looked at her through the mirrors his trademark smirk on his face and his rock hard cock stiff and erect and glistening from his pre-cum as their eyes met through the mirrored doors.

"Sookie would you care to join me," he said sounding hoarse.

"Why Eric, what do you plan to do this time?" Sookie asked shyly.

"I need you to see something pet, come here," he ordered.

Well that got her curious, she stood up and walked over to him. Eric pulled her to him rubbed his face against her stomach and kissed it a few times, then he turned her around so that she had her back to him and was facing the mirror.

"Lock in the mirror pet," Eric commanded. "I'm going to fuck you in front of this mirror and I want you to see how good the two of us look together and how we are made for each other. Your punishment for the throbbing is that your naughty little cunt is not permitted to cum unless I allow you to."

"But Eric..," Sookie started protesting.

"And you will call me Sir when you ask me if you may cum or else it doesn't count, is that clear," he interrupted her growling not pleased with her protest. Eric wasn't really mad at Sookie for finding the Were attractive because he was certain that she was a faithful woman, once she committed to a man she honored her commitment. He also knew that her body was so sensitive because of his blood and the effect it had on her libido, it was one of the reasons he wanted her to live with him, so he could take better care of her itching little cunt whenever she needed to be scratched again.

Sookie saw his determined face and knew there was no fighting him, besides his anger kinda made her horny in a sick way and she felt a little thrill at the prospect of calling him Sir, as long as it wasn't master she could play along for once. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw how wanton she looked, her eyes were all misty, her lips were swollen from Eric's hard kisses, her breasts were full and heavy with the pink nipples hard and erect and between her parted legs she could see her pussy glistening from her hot juices. Sookie wanted to be fucked really bad.

Eric placed his hands on her hips and guided her backwards so that she stood straddling his legs. Her wet pussy was hovering just inches over his erect stiff cock. She wanted so badly to impale herself on his gracious plenty. Since both were facing the huge mirror Eric could clearly see a few drops of Sookie's juices dripping out of her moist sex onto his cock, he guided one hand between her legs and began giving her dripping wet cunt little slaps with the palm of his hand.

"Lover you're so fucking wet, can you see it? Your naughty little pussy is dripping all over me pet."

He kept smacking her pussy lightly and Sookie was dying from the sensation it gave her. She felt her naughty side crawling up again and specially because she remembered how Eric told her that he loved her whether she was naughty or nice, she was more willing to show him what lay inside her without feeling ashamed about it. She gripped her breasts with both hands and started stroking them, pulling and twisting hard on her own nipples. That only increased the pleasure and Sookie threw her head back and howled with lust.

"Oh yes Eric....hmmmm....slap my naughty little pussy......oh god....harder...she's been so bad."

Eric chuckled with delight loving that she was loosening up already. Normally he had to drive her crazy with lust first to get a sneak peek at the naughty Sookie. He granted her wish and began smacking her pussy a bit harder. Sookie was moaning and groaning out loud, whimpering with every delicious smack. She began circling her hips making it harder for Eric to hit at just the right spot, but when he did, a hard slap that landed right on her erect hard throbbing clit, Sookie came hard again. Her knees gave in and she landed on Eric's lap, sitting on top of his gracious plenty.

Eric waited for her to calm down again, stroking her hair out of her face in a soothing manner. Then he said in a strict voice, "Get up pet we're not done yet."

Sookie got on her legs again still straddling him, breathless and trembling all over.

"Take me inside you pet."

She didn't have to ask what he meant, she took his penis in her hand and started guiding his length into her hot opening. "I want you to look at us pet, look in the mirror and see for yourself how greedy your little pussy swallows my cock," Eric said his voice dripping sex.

Sookie looked up and watched his huge cock slide inside her inch by inch. She blushed hard but couldn't take her eyes off the mirror. She saw for herself how his cock stretched her little pussy to fit inside her and his huge penis dig into her deeper and deeper as she kept lowering herself onto him. When half of him was inside her Sookie came, a delicious shiver rocking her whole body.

Immediately Eric lifted her off his cock and smacked her cunt hard a few more times. "I didn't allow you to come pet," he growled.

"Ahhhhhhhhh.. I forgot baby … I'm sorry," Sookie sobbed and bucked her hips wild to get away from him but couldn't because his grip on her arm was holding her in place. His slapping was just intensifying the orgasm to a point where it was almost unbearable and Sookie had a feeling that Eric knew that all to well.

"It's I forgot **Sir**," Eric stressed out and slapped her throbbing nub hard again, to underline his point.

"Ohhh god...yes I forgot Sir," Sookie repeated breathless.

"Good, lets try it again. You will not cum unless you ask for it and I allow it," Eric said slowly.

Sookie steadied her wobbling legs and took his hard cock into one hand again and guided it to her opening and began lowering herself on his throbbing manhood. She looked up and saw it get eaten up by her hungry little cunt. She'd never done sex like that, it was obscene and naughty and she really shouldn't be enjoying it so much. She had him half inside her and was yet again close to an orgasm and afraid that she might come again she stopped.

"Keep going pet you know I fit in there. I want you to impale yourself on me completely, shove my cock into your little wet hole to the hilt pet," Eric whispered into her ear.

Sookie tried to focus and continued lowering her hungry pussy on his cock taking him deeper. When she came yet again Eric growled then grabbed her hips and with one rough move rammed himself inside her to the hilt. Sookie was calming down from her last orgasm and noticed how deep Eric could enter her in this position. She was so impaled, so stuffed and so filled up like she'd never been before.

"Ride me Sookie, ride my cock. Show me what a good cowgirl you are and I won't punish your sweet pussy for coming again without my permission," Eric said and kissed her between her shoulder blades. He still had his hands on her hips but wasn't moving her on him, he wanted her to be the active one.

Sookie began riding him hard. Lifting her hips then shoving his cock back inside her hard and fast. She fucked herself on him frantically. The pleasure began reaching it's maddening peak again as his dick moved inside her slippery tightness. She loved the feel as he stretched her open and then left her feeling empty then stretched her again. Sookie was screaming like a banshee and Eric was moaning and groaning trying to hold on to his sanity as his bonded's tight cunt rode his throbbing cock wildly. Seeing her take control was driving him crazy, the way she was enjoying him and enjoying his cock. He wanted her to know that it was hers, that she was the only one who got him so hard that it hurt.

He began nibbling her back and drawing little beads of blood with his fangs just to lick them off her as soon as they began running down her back. He was so close, with her taking control and riding him hard and his tongue being teased with her sweet blood. When he saw Sookie's hand reach down and rub her clit Eric grabbed both her hands and held them away from her body.

"What are you doing pet?" Eric managed to say, he was so close.

"Please Sir....ohhhhh god..... let me, please," Sookie sobbed but kept ridding him hard. She was loving it to be the one in control, the one to set the pace and she could see Eric going crazy behind her in the mirror, heard his moans against her shoulder getting more and more desperate.

"But you haven't asked my permission first pet, or have you forgotten whom your sweet pussy belongs to?"

"She's yours Sir, my pussy belongs to you. May I …....ohhh god.....may I please rub my clit?"

"Oh yes...you may," Eric panted and guided her hand down to her erect clit.

"Oh god...oh god...hmmm yes...oh yes," Sookie sobbed and fucked him harder.

"Look at you pet, do you see how beautiful and how exciting you are? Ohh god...look at your nipples lover, see how hard they are. Feel how hard your clit is. See how flushed you become when you are excited. Do you see your face when you moan and whimper? I see all that when we make love and it drives my insane with lust for you. I love to watch your face and know that I'm doing that to you, do you think another man could do that to you Sookie?"

"No baby.....no one can. It's just you Sir," Sookie whimpered.

"You're so wet and so incredibly tight my lover. See how my dick is all covered in your sweet juices pet.....Ohhhh.....You were made for me pet your little hungry pussy fits around me like a glove... Ohhh god you're so tight," Eric growled.

Sookie looked at their reflection in the mirror, her eyes glided along her exposed body. Along her flushed face, her rocking tits to the place where their bodies joined, she could see her pussy stretched around his hard shaft, swallowing it only to free it again. Her eyes fixed on his cock surging into her. Her own hand lingered over her pussy, stroking the parted outer lips and rubbing her clit in rapid motion. Sookie knew she was going to cum again and began pinching and rubbing her nub frantically, Eric pulled her tight to him and she knew that he was reminding her to beg for it first.

"Oh please," she panted.

"Oh please what Sookie?" he asked.

"May I please cum Sir?" Sookie sobbed.

"Ahhh...not yet pet, not yet," Eric growled. She was so tight and he was getting so deep it was killing him.

"Please let me cum Sir..... my pussy needs to so badly...please....Oh please," she begged.

"Cum for me pet, I want to hear you scream. Cum hard Sookie," Eric moaned then made a growling sound himself when he felt her pussy squeezing him tightly and desperately milking his cock. He sank his fangs into her shoulder and Sookie went up in flames again as her orgasm rolled on and on in a seemly never ending series of mind numbing peaks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh......Oh yesssssssssssss …..Eriiiiiiiiiiic …......Ohhhhh my god," she screamed out loud.

While she was still shivering all over Eric began licking the bite marks and her sweat covered back as his hands reached around and stroked her sensitive breasts and the hard nipples. He was still squirting his load deep into her hot core and Sookie's hungry cunt was still milking him like her life depended on it. After a while Eric lifted her his cock still buried inside her and carried her limp body to bed, he laid her on it and pulled out of her tight love tunnel. When Sookie whimpered for the loss he laughed a little at how insatiable she was, he bent down on his knees, gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed then he bent down and began eating her ravished cum dripping pussy.

"Oh Eric...yes baby eat me," Sookie purred and spread her legs further apart proving that she was his little sex kitten.

It didn't take long for the pussy licking expert to give his bonded another orgasm. He was licking her freshly soaked pussy when Sookie said,

"Eric...could you....uh."

Eric looked up at her, "What is it pet, don't be shy with me tell me what you want."

"I want you to …. fuck my ass again please," she said blushing hard.

Eric laughed deeply, he loved that she was so sensual and yet so innocent. It was a mouth watering combination and for a highly sexual vampire like him an extremely arousing thrill.

"Lay on your stomach pet."

Sookie turned around and Eric put a pillow under her hips displaying her lovely ass to his hungry eyes.

"Show me were you want me pet, where do you want me to put my big hard cock," Eric asked.

Sookie began trembling and reached around one hand on each cheek of her soft ass and spread herself open for her vampire. "I want you here Eric, please fuck my tight ass," Sookie moaned.

"Don't let go pet, keep your hands on that ass and show me where you'd like to have me," he growled while at the same time lubing up her ass with their cum.

He pressed the head of his penis on the eager ring of her anus and her hands parted her cheeks further apart to give him full access to her body. Eric guided the head past the ring and when Sookie gasped he stopped to allow her to adjust to his penetration. His fingers stroked up and down her spine in a soothing manner and he was flooding the bond with his love. Sookie moaned and bucked her hips to signal for him to keep fucking her. Eric felt the ring relax around his cock and proceeded shoving his huge cock into her tiny hole until he gained full entry. Sookie was loving the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure, it was driving her crazy and she was sobbing and begging him to keep going. Eric driven by her sounds of pleasure and pain began fucking her hard and thrusting deep inside her tight asshole.

His left hand sought her pussy and his fingers parted her lips as he began rubbing her clit. It was so hard and sensitive to his every touch as Eric flicked, pulled and pinched the needy nub. His right hand reached up and pinched the tip of her throbbing nipple, stroking and kneading her perfect breast.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh yeah baby please keep going," Sookie screamed all the while spreading herself open for him.

Sookie felt his shaft slide in and out her buttocks and little spasm of pleasure washed over her. Her mind reeled with the knowledge that his cock was penetrating her so intimately and that he was possessing her like that.

Eric rocked deeper and thrust harder, he pinched her clit between two fingers and bit her shoulder without breaking the skin. The sound of his deep growl rang through her ears and his penis swelled as the walls of her anus clung hard to his hardness. The pleasure zone achieved an unbearable hight and Eric and Sookie reached together a mind blowing climax screaming their pleasure into the world. Sookie screamed, "Yes! Yes! Oh god Yes!" while Eric howled something in a foreign language.

After a while Eric looked down at the blonde angel that seemed to be dozing. He pulled himself out of her and licked the cum oozing out her stretched butt hole, then he shifted her body so she was laying properly on the bed, crawled behind her and covered their bodies with the bed sheets. He pulled her body close to his and laid her head on his chest. When he gave her a tender kiss she woke up from her orgasm induced little coma and slowly opened her eyes and a faint, approving smile came across her lovely face.

"Oh, that was so wonderful honey," she said weakly.

"No, you are wonderful my love," Eric said and hugged her closer to him. "Did you like seeing yourself riding me pet?"

"I liked all of it," Sookie said softly and looked up to meet his eyes, "Eric I love everything you do to me, no man's ever done them to me and no other man ever will . Just you honey," Sookie said than rose to give him a long and tender kiss. She meant what she said with all her heart but she had to admit that she also said it to prevent him from doing anything to Max. She didn't want Eric to consider him a competitor because that would be a status Max wouldn't survive for a long time. No matter what Max's secret was she didn't want anyone to die because of her.

Sookie laid her her head on his chest again, snuggled even closer to her vampire and began stroking his upper body. Eric was loving the peaceful moment and simply holding his bonded in his arms, he was thinking about calling the Were Alcide and ask him to replace that Logan guy but he knew that Sookie would view that as a sign of mistrust and he wasn't willing to fight with her so early in their relationship. His main reason for the request was that this Logan was new to the Shreveport pack, Eric would have to do some research on the guy and ask Alcide what the hell he was thinking by bringing in a new Were to guard his bonded.

"Tell me about your day my lover," he asked because he loved to hear her talk.

Sookie began telling him everything she did today. She told him about her talk with Sam concerning the cut on her working hours and Eric was very happy about that, then she told him about her talk with Jason and Eric was not so happy about that. He too advised her to stay out of it though strangely enough he didn't like it when she mentioned that Max had advised the same thing. She admitted quickly that she liked her new car and thanked him again for it, to get him off Max. Afterwards she told him about Amelia's advise to invest part of the money and Eric offered his help should she need it, turned out he was a major shareholder in one or two very successful investment companies and Sookie gasped when he told her which ones. She quickly changed the subject before her inferiority complex hit her again and told him about her idea to get an online degree. Eric asked her which one she'd like to get and Sookie said that she had thought about a degree in psychology. Eric agreed that this would be a good addition to her telepathy, that way she could not only read peoples minds but also decipher their meaning and intentions better. Sookie was happy he liked her idea and placed tiny kisses all over his broad chest. She was happy to find that Eric still had the same trait the amnesic Eric had of being a good listener and advisor.

Suddenly she yawned and Eric ordered her to sleep now. Sookie chuckled at his commanding tone, she liked it during sex but when she wasn't aroused it was absolutely lost on her. Eric just smiled at her wordless resistance and began whispering sweet nothings until she was deep asleep in his arms. He was holding his bonded close and enjoying her unique smell and the sweet sound of her beating heart when his cell rang. He had it on mute but for a vampire it didn't really make a difference, he looked at it and saw that it was Russell Edgington's number. He stood and went into Sookie's bathroom so the conversation wouldn't disturb her.

"This is Northman," he said completely back in Sheriff mode.

"Evening Northman the council asked me to inform you that they are willing to see you tonight. How fast can you get to my house?" Russell asked.

"The council is at your place?" Eric asked surprised that they would meet at such an uncommon location like Russell's mansion. They were usually more careful than that.

"Of course not, but they are close to Jackson. They send a private plane to pick us up, it will take both of us to where the council will be meeting tonight," Russell explained sounding slightly irritated. He didn't like the whole drama one had to go through when the council was about to meet. Unfortunately Russell had to go through this procedure more often then he liked because he was one of the members of the North American high council who consisted of appointed Kings and Queens, though which ones exactly remained a carefully guarded secret. Their decisions were sanctioned off by the Emperor himself or a high representative of the Emperors court.

"So again Sheriff how fast can you get here?" Russell asked again.

"I'll be there in one hour," Eric said.

"Even by plane you'll need more time than that," Russell said surprised.

"I don't need a plane," Eric said grinning and hung up.

He went back to the bedroom and got dressed vampire-style then he went to the bed and kissed his bonded one last time hard on her already puffy lips. Sookie was so spent that she didn't wake up from the kiss even though she automatically responded to it. Eric laughed a little, she was so sensual that she reacted to him even when sleeping. He loved that about her, the way she met his hunger for her with the same passion, how she begged him for more even though her human body was already tired. He loved to see her spent like this and what he loved most about that was the knowledge that HE was responsible for it. He felt himself get hard again and left before he wouldn't be able to resist her lustful body any longer.

When he went outside he caught Bill's eyes in the woods and nodded to him to indicate that he was leaving now and expected him to guard his woman with his life, Bill nodded back signaling that he understood. Then Eric took to the air and with a flash flew away to Jackson leaving Bill looking after him lost in deep thoughts.

When he arrived over Russell's street he landed a few houses further down the road then walked back to the mansion. Eric didn't broadcast the fact that flying was his vampire gift because in the vampire world the more secrets you keep the longer they might keep you alive. The guards at the gate let him inside without a problem and Eric knew Russell had taken care that everybody knew he was coming. Shortly after that he was standing in front of the King of Mississippi Russell Edgington and his husband Bartlett Crowe King of Indiana in the huge entry hall of the mansion.

"So you can fly," Russell said matter of fact and when he saw the surprised expression on Eric's face he laughed a little. "How else would you be able to get here in an hour Northman? That's a great vampire gift you got there, I'm sure it's a better capacity than my lame ability to memorise things," he said cheerfully.

"Don't be so hard on yourself honey, that's a great gift you got there. Don't forget that you are much sharper and an analytical genius because of that," Bartlett said smiling down at his husband.

"Oh don't even say a word honey, you have one of the coolest abilities I've ever seen," Russell pouted.

Bart just laughed and gave him a kiss on the pouting lips but didn't say what his cool ability was. Eric would have liked to know but he understood that Bart didn't trust him enough yet to share such an information with him. Eric watched the two lovers kiss for a while than coughed a little to break the heated kiss off. He didn't come here to watch them make out for fucks sake.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sheriff, you know how it is with lovers," Russell said chuckling. Then he walked pass Eric and added, "Oh you most certainly know how it is, you're covered in **your** lovers scent Northman... hmm and she surely smells very nice," he teased.

Eric suppressed a growl, the animal inside him willing to take the challenge and establish his ownership of Sookie. Instead he put on a cold smile and bowed his head to Russell. Russell eyed him for a second and returned the gesture, then he took Bart's hand and the two love birds went outside and got into the waiting limousine. Eric got in right after them and saw that besides himself the limo containing Russell, Bart, Russell's second Betty-Jo as well as Bart's second Kitty Moon an Asian-American Vamp with a pink pixie haircut and a lot of piercings all over her mostly exposed body. Kitty may look like a punk brat but Eric knew that she was actually a pretty deathly warrior and he showed his respect for her in the greeting nod he gave her before nodding to Betty-Jo as well. A car filled with guards followed them as they drove for about one and a half hours before the cars parked in front of a very impressive mansion. A bunch of guards received them and escorted them inside after checking everybody for stakes and other weapons.

Eric looked at Russell who immediately said, "Sorry if I deceived you Sheriff but I had to make sure that there was no way you or someone listening to our conversation could figure out where we were going to be," Russell said not the least bit sorry. A meeting like this was dangerous because so many members of the Council were present, with enemy's like the Fellowship of the Sun the members of the Council had to be specially careful. They were the foundation of the vampire power structure in North America, killing them off or even just some of them would be a tragedy for the whole vampire community. That's why only vampires knew of their existence and exposing that information to other parties could be punishable by death.

"Of course," Eric said he was actually glad they wouldn't have to take a freaking plane to god knows who.

They were led to a big conference room who's center was a huge oval conference table that had 15 seats on each side. Russell and Bart occupied their seats on the table and Eric remained standing right in front the big double doors they just passed and who now had been closed by some servants. Eric noticed that Betty-Jo and Kitty weren't allowed inside and his vampire senses told him that there were only vamps in the entire mansion, not one single human or even Were around. He remembered the protocol and bowed low to the majesties and high members of the Council, he kept bowing until he heard his name.

"Eric Leifsson or better yet Northman, I hear that is what you're calling yourself these days? How nice to see you again," a cold voice said.

Eric froze when he recognized it and had to fight back the flood of emotions that crashed though him like a force of nature. He closed his eyes to compose himself than put on an unreadable face before looking at the vampire who'd hurt him more than any other being ever had.

"Appius Livius Ocella in America, I thought you'd never leave the old world ," Eric said while rising from his bowing position and turning left to face his maker.

* * *

**Hi everybody, hope you like this Chap. please let me know. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! To everybody who offered to be my beta thank you so much and I'll get back to you if need be. I found this new online grammer reading program and I'll try it out a little, tell me if you see an improvement OK. If you're turned off by my many mistakes let me know and I'll get a beta. I just want my story to be read. That's what every writer wants right. Thanks for all the love so far and please keep giving me feedback. **

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**


	14. Chapter 14

**Interlude**

**Please don't kill me OK**, this is not a new Chapter but just me informing you that the next one will only be up by Monday or Tuesday. Got some work related stuff I'll have to work on during the next two days and I'm not quite done with the new chapter yet to post it. I hate to make you guys wait so thanks for understanding!

Here something to entertain you a little while you wait:

So I was doing some research on Appius in Book 9 Dead and Gone the other day, when I ran across a **major** fuck up on Chapter 6 more precisely page 101. I checked the Audiobook and it had the same mistake, so it's in the Audiobook as well as in the Hardcover.

**Do you know what I mean? Let me know if you've noticed it too, OK?**

P.S.: A little hint: Eric's curse. I'll post the correct answer with the next Chapter. If you already knew this one then I'm sorry I wasted your time :o)

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**


	15. Chapter 15

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long I had to work :o( Well I hope you like this Chap. I wrote it under a lot of stress and I'm quite creative when I'm under stress so I had a lot of crazy ideas for this one. **

**Really really hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Appius looked at the younger vampire and a tiny sparkle gleamed in his eyes, "It's true that I was never fond of the new world, you know I prefer the purer and richer blood of the european aristocracy, it tastes so much better and I believe you remember that Eric. I bet the fast food contaminated blood of the humans in this country pales in comparison. Besides since the great revelation the court has arranged private planes so the members of the royal court can travel to where they are needed without fearing for their lives, so travelling overseas is much safer now."

"Of course," Eric said dryly. He had never met a vampire more jealous of his life than Appius, it's true that vampires normally grew more jealous of their lives the older they got but Appius had always been like that. He was very egocentric and on better days Eric even admitted that his maker had passed parts of that trait on to him even though Eric was not nearly as self-centered as Appius was. But that had been during happier times when Appius hunger for power hadn't yet destroyed their relation. Eric gave him one last look than decided to ignore him like he'd been doing for the last 700 years.

He turned to look at the council members all 14 of them sitting on one side of the table. Eric like most vampires had never known exactly which one of the many King's and Queen's was a council member since it was a well kept secret. Of course there had always been speculations but Eric was not one for gossip, he understood that revealing themselves to him was a great honour and he believed they were granting him this privilege to incline him towards a positive answer to their request. He looked into each face and recognized a few and the others he knew from studying Bill's database. The council consisted of:

Russell Edginton, King of Mississippi

Bartlett Crowe, King of Illinois

Orrlog, King of Alaska

Lexington Fox, King of California

Stan Davis, King of Texas

Rashad Wright, King of New York

Anastasia Romanowa, Queen Of Alabama

Antoine Docely, King of Maine

Purification Luna, Queen of Florida

Maude Swann, Queen of Minnesota

Xian Lee, King of Montana

Rafael de la Vega, King of New Mexico

Quiet Rock, King of South Carolina

Mali, Queen of Oregon

"Your highnesses and honourable members of the council I thank you for granting me the honor of meeting you," Eric said and bowed his head a little.

"Mississippi stressed how important the matter you wish to discuss with us is Northman. Please go right ahead, you have the floor," New York said. Rashad knew the Viking, they had fought together in many battles so the Egyptian vampire wanted to spare his brother in arms the ass kissing some council members usually expected from a petitioner.

"While investigating an attack on one of my humans I came across a vampire named Isaak Rubin. My underling William Compton tried to gain some information on this vampire but wasn't able to because Isaak Rubin is not registered or has any other indication that he even exists. When Compton dug deeper into this mysterious matter he was able to learn that Rubin who's supposed to be 4 V's old is allegedly one of many illegal vampires to appear in North America in the last 5 years. Compton who's as many of you might know very skilled with computers, found out that the VRB is already on the case, they even have a special department investigating the increasing number of iV's. According to reports Compton found in the Nosferatu File the file under which the VRB is storing all the results of their investigations, two years ago they were able to catch one of the iV's who informed them that his maker whom he referred to as Nosferatu was bringing over criminal humans in an effort to build an army of rogue vampires. Unfortunately the iV was killed before he could provide them with any further information. Should this be true, then we might be facing a Vampire who has an unknown number of children who might be used to attack any King or Queen he'd like too. Such an interference in the North American power structure could lead to many deaths among our kind and with the Weres impending revelation we cannot appear weak and divided. This Nosferatu has not only broken human law but also vampire and he should be considered an enemy of the council until we learn more about his intentions."

"We understand your concern Northman, but how reliable is this information from your underling?" asked Florida's flute-like voice. The Salma Hayek lookalike who was a fairly young vampire to already be a Queen and council member fixed Eric with a raised eyebrow, she was not willing to raise hell over some unfounded assumptions.

"I vouch for it's truthfulness your highness, William Compton is a very reliable underling," Eric said politely and bowed his head to her. He knew how ruthless she was and that it was the reason Purification Luna has risen so fast, he didn't really approve of some of her methods but if there should be a war he'd rather have her on his side. Besides Eric might not like some aspects of Bill but he didn't doubt the credibility of the younger vampire.

"I too must speak on Compton's behalf," Mississippi said. "He's as reliable as can be and if anyone has the skills to get information directly from the VRB than he's the one. And you all know the Viking he's made a trustworthy name for himself over the centuries, I believe we can all trust that his concerns are valid."

"I agree to that," Illinois said nodding toward his husband.

"If this is true than we must indeed act," Montana said slowly his enormous wisdom ringing in every word. The chinese vampire who'd lived through every dynasty his native country had ever seen closed his eyes for a minute and clasped his hands together then said, "the humans will turn against us if the illusion that we can't turn anyone without the VRB knowing about it is taken from them."

"True. They only accepted us with open arms because we made them believe that the synthetic blood satisfies our hunger and till this day we're spreading the story that a virus is responsible for our condition. We can't allow any vampire to destroy that image and so many young vampires in such a short time would certainly achieve that," said the nerdy Texas who had been freshly elected into the council after his predecessor died at the bombing in Rhodes. He too knew how reliable Bill's researches were, he'd been able to find out about Godric within minutes so Stan had no doubt that there were really some iV's out there.

"If I may add," Eric said slowly, "William Compton also read in the files that five years ago there had been reports of a bigger group of iV's near Los Angeles, the VRB sent some agents to investigate the matter but they couldn't find anything so the case was closed. It seems though that the VRB believes this Nosferatu is the same vampire they were looking for five years ago and the DA is blaming the bad cooperation of the Los Angeles vampires that he got away back then."

"That is ridiculous," California hissed. The ginger haired vampire who's favourite past time was to bed famous humans of both gender and who was himself a big celebrity among the trendy Hollywood crowd looked offended. "My people cooperated as much as we saw fit, I'm sure you did not expect me to grant some humans a closer look at our way of life did you?" he asked looking around at the other council members daring them to say otherwise. Of course he was right and that would pose a constant problem with the human legal system, the fact that vampires were to secretive to really fit in well enough. But unfortunately this secrecy was necessary, there were just too many things the humans would not understand or might even use against them.

"But you did look into the matter did you not?" Alaska asked coldly. The ancient 12 year old boy wrote vampire history as the first child to be brought over. There were records of the trial held by the very primitive vampires of his time to discuss whether a child could survive as a vampire and to decide his fate and the fate of the vampire who had turned him. It had been a very decisive moment for the vampire culture and Eric had read that report many times. He was a little star-struck when he saw the many millenniums old child nod at him encouragingly.

"Of course I did, I engaged my best investigator with this matter and he didn't find anything either," Lexington said peeved that apparently Orrgal doubted his competence as King of California. "I

didn't find it necessary to inform my fellow council members about some imminent threat without being able to back it up."

"No need to linger in the past when the future holds so much danger ahead," the Incan Mali said calmly. Now **she** was a vampire Eric really admired, she fought till the end to prevent the complete extinction of her people. Killing loads of Spanish conquistadors night after night, destroying many of their ships containing stolen Incan gold and treasures even turning a few of her people who worshipped her like a goddess until she figured that it was no good because vampires couldn't reproduce. It is said that when she finally realized her people would really cease to exist and that she didn't have the power to prevent it she gathered a whole village of Incas and hid them in some valley somewhere between Chile and Argentina thus saving their rich culture and profound knowledge, the place is universally known as El Dorado and many have searched for it over the centuries. Those who never came back from this adventure probably died in the hands of the vampires Mali had turned and who she had left behind as eternal guards of her people.

"The goddess is right, we need to focus our energy on finding this Nosferatu and bring him to court for breaking vampire law," Quiet Rock said. The King of South Carolina was a Native American vampire who held a very close connection to Mali. Both had fought to preserve their people from falling apart and if one could say there was such a thing as humanly vampires then Quiet Rock and Mali definitely qualified. Because they came from very spiritual cultures they saw vampirism not necessarily the same way other vampires did. For them it was just another form of spiritual manifestation that allowed you to experience mother nature in a completely different way, but it didn't make one necessarily something better than humans because in the end we were all children of the great spirit.

"I suggest we inform only the Kings and Queens of each state and ask them to pay special attention to reports similar to the one in Los Angeles. Should there be something similar again then the council is to be notified immediately and we can send out our own investigators," New York said. Rashad was a man of action and found all this talking very tiresome.

"Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get one of us to work with the VRB, to show a little interest for their work. I'm not saying that we need to actually help them catch this Nosferatu but apparently they have been investigating for some time now and we should get a look at what they know so far. Maybe Sheriff Northman's underling could do that he seems to be quite adequate," Alabama who'd been quiet the whole time said. One could really tell that the former Grand Duchess and youngest daughter of the last Russian Tsar Nicholas II of Russia came from a royal family. Though she was only 17 human years old she glowed with the confidence of a ruler. She had been able to escape the slaughtering of the royal family by the Bolshevik secret police in July 17, 1918 by hiding under the corpses of her royal maids, unfortunately she did not survive the vampire who'd been attracted by the stench of blood lingering all around the royal palace. Before her maker was able to leave the country with her she was accidentally seen by some people which led to the till this day persistent rumor that she had survived the assassination of the royal family. Over the years because of the persistent rumor there have even been various female imposters claiming to be her. In some way it was even true she had somehow survived it. And since the great revelation Anastasia had been thinking about returning to Russia and claim back what's rightfully hers, but sadly Russia was one of the countries that had a no tolerance policy against vampires.

"Since he's also my Areas investigator I'd be proud to offer his services to the council," Eric said graciously. This would not only get Bill away from his Sookie but people would also see what a great investigator Eric had working for him. Eric could admit that Bill did a good job, since he'd been elected investigator of Area 5 they hadn't have any more mysteries. The young vampire had a cool analytical mind and Eric liked that it was working for him and not the other way around.

"I'd like to know what the high representative of the royal court has to say to this matter," Minnesota said sounding slightly bored and Eric thought for a second how the hell she had been elected a council member. Maude was not a really good ruler if the reports he'd gotten from some of her underlings crossing his territory were true, it was also widely know that she cared for nothing more than to be entertained. She treated her underlings like circus monkeys there to amuse her night after night. Sophie-Anne Leclerq had once criticized her publicly and they say Minnesota never forgave her for it even though it had been centuries ago. There was even a rumor going around that it had been Minnesota who'd provided Felipe de Castro with information concerning Sophie-Anne's weak condition. Since she too had been in Rhodes and had suffered injuries from the bombing it was very plausible that Sophie-Anne would reveal details of her recovery to a fellow wounded survivor who maybe contacted her feigning interest in her healing progress.

Eric pushed that thought aside for later and focused on the matter at hand, he looked over to Appius who'd been pacing around like a caged lion. He knew the Roman vampire had been paying very good attention to every word that had been said so he immediately looked at the them when Minnesota addressed him.

"I not more but a humble servant of our ruler the emperor," Appius said in his fake humble voice Eric knew so well. "I'll present this matter to the royal court because I believe it is of international importance and not just to the North American vampires. I have to agree with the Viking it would be best to consider Nosferatu a threat until we know more about him and his intentions," he finished and gave Eric a sharp look.

"I find it troubling that someone could hide such a group or even army of vampires," Maine said. The French vampire had been a monk and very dedicated to the French heroine Joan of Arc. For him there had been no doubt whatsoever that she really had been under divine guidance. He had been her loyal servant and friend and every minute he'd spend with her he would cherish forever. When she was captured by the Burgundians and later sold to the English who had dragged her before an ecclesiastical court, he had moved heaven and earth to save her. Over and over petitioning the church to drop the accusation against her and spare her life since she'd done so much in the name of the Lord. But in the end the church sold her out for politics. The day she was burned at the stake Docely who blamed God as much as the church for not saving his gentle mistress ran into a vampire and begged him to kill him because he'd lost his religion, the vampire not only killed him but also brought him over.

"That would only be possible in the larger cities or if it's indeed an army already then they must be divided into smaller groups and spread throughout the North American states. That's the only way I think it could have been done," New Mexico chimed in. Rafael de la Vega was a very close-lipped vampire and no one knew much about him. Bill's database contained only one information about him namely that he was the King of New Mexico. No one knew who his maker was or how he came to be a vampire or when and where that happened. If one of the council members turned out to be Nosferatu Eric definitely had his money on this guy.

"I'll mention that to the emperor too," Appuis said disinterested, "now you will have to excuse me because my plane leaves in an hour and I should really be on my way."

"Of course please sent the emperor our best regards and the council thanks him for agreeing to our petition," Mississippi said in name of the whole council.

"Consider it done. Eric would you walk me to the door?" Appius asked then turned to the council members who'd all risen to pay him their respect and they all bowed their heads to each other. Then Appius left the conference room and Eric followed him after Russell told him to hurry since they still had some matters to discuss and dawn was approaching.

Appius only stopped when they reached the entry hall and no one was around. As he turned to face Eric he had an odd expression on his face one Eric couldn't quite interpret.

"I thought you'd like to know that the Ancient Pythoness is with the emperor right now," he said and looked at Eric intently hoping to see something in his face that would show him how the younger vampire felt about it. "She made quite the announcement to the royal court. Would you like to know what it was Eric?"

Eric didn't answer, hearing Appius mention the Ancient Pythoness reminded him of the night so many, many centuries ago when his whole life had changed and overnight fate had forced him to become the calculating and feared vampire he was now.

"She announced that the Norns will honor us with their presence very soon, apparently some eminent event is about to occur. Though alone their return after so many centuries will be a historical occurrence itself. You wouldn't know what that grand incident could be now do you Eric?" he asked and his eyes were wide open and glistening as if he was actually trying to glamour Eric and get him to spill it. There were vampires who had this ability to glamour other vamps but Eric knew Appius wasn't one of them, so he just kept looking at him and shook his head as a way of answer to his question.

Appius eyed him for a long time, and Eric could clearly see that he didn't believe him. That he thought Eric knew something and wasn't telling him and irrationally he was hating Eric for knowing something that he didn't. He almost looked like a madman with all the conflicted emotions running so fast through his face that it was hard to fallow. But as fast as the emotional turmoil came it was gone again and an expressionless mask covered his face.

Then he suddenly said, "Just in case you were wondering why I was here, I came to relay the emperors approval on a request made by the North American council concerning you," he said and fixed Eric with his golden eyes.

"Really," Eric said not willing to show more interest than that.

"Yes, know that should you be willing to accept the councils request then the royal court will back you up as they say nowadays. Looks like your star is finally rising Eric, I didn't have this much support when I fought my way to the top," he said to Eric and the last part mostly to himself.

'That's because you didn't care for anyone but yourself,' Eric thought but said, "Please relay my appreciation to the emperor, I feel honored he has so much faith in me," he said what was expected of him.

Appius didn't reply and just kept staring at the younger vampire. His mind asking the same questions he's been asking himself over and over again since that faithful night so many centuries ago, 'Why him and not me? How can a younger vampire one I even created myself be the one? Why not me?', Appius asked himself.

Eric knew that Appius brooding never led to something good so he tried to get away from him, "I wish you a save travel back home Appius. I better get back inside the council is waiting for me," he said then turned to walk back to the conference room. In a blur Appius was suddenly in front of him laughing madly.

"I haven't dismissed you yet Viking don't forget that I still outrank you in many aspects," he said coldly. Since he was now very close to Eric he smelled Sookie on him and got even closer to inhale deeply.

"You smell marvellous Eric, I'll have to meet this woman sometime I bet she's delicious," Appius purred and was ecstatic when **that** actually produced the very first reaction of the evening on the younger vampires face.

Within seconds Eric quickly pulled himself together again and cursed himself for not getting Sookie's scent of him before meeting other vampires. She was his treasure and he didn't want them to even get curious about her because of her unique scent and especially not Appius.

"Don't think that because of what the Ancient Pythoness said you will ever be better than me Eric," he suddenly spat rage glistening from his golden eyes.

"That's what your mistake was all along Appius, you were my maker I would never have treated you any differently because of what she said that night. You wanna know why, because I'm loyal and I have honor something **you** clearly lack of," Eric said than walked around him and left, leaving the older vampire behind.

------

Sookie woke feeling great and worried at the same time. Was it possible that she was getting seriously addicted to Eric's amazing gracious plenty and that they've been spending way more time fucking than talking and getting to know each other? She didn't want their relationship to be mainly sexual damn it. Sure she was just as guilty of being horny all the time and wanting nothing more than to fuck his brains out but she still worried. It had been great to lie in bed with him last night and talk about what happened during her day but she admitted that they needed more moments like that. True their relationship was still very fresh but that's precisely the best time to establish the ground rules before it was too late. She wanted to know her Viking and she wanted to know all about him, how he lived when he was human, who his maker was and how he became a vampire, what his favorite book was, his favorite music, favorite color simply everything.

She was hoping it wouldn't be too hard for Eric to open up with her because Sookie never again wanted a man who didn't trust her enough to really share his life with her. She got out of bed determined that today would be a sex-free day, should Eric come to her tonight they would talk and do some snuggling but there would be **no sex**. Even if she would have to put her foot down by golly they wouldn't have sex today. Sookie sighed, that is if she herself would be able to keep her hands off him. 'Shit!'

She was in the bathroom and getting ready for work within seconds and just then she allowed herself to think about her other problem called Maxwell Logan. Sookie promised herself to find out what his deal was today no matter what. She knew that she couldn't talk to Tray Dawson about her concerns because that might lead to Max being killed by the pack. She had to find out for herself what was up with him and then she'd be able to decide whom to inform about her discovery. She got out the bathroom and began putting on her Merlotte's work clothes, she smiled a little when she felt the pleasant soreness reminding her of the hot loving from the previous night. Oddly enough she felt jealous when she pictured how many women Eric had left feeling this way during the more than 1000 years that he existed. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was such a master at seducing women because he's had **PLENTY** of practice.

Sookie told herself that she was being silly for getting jealous at women who mostly weren't even alive anymore and focused her energy on the game of cats and mice that she would be playing today with the suspicious Maxwell Logan. She straightened her back, grabbed her cell and threw it into her back without looking at it then stomped to the kitchen determined to face her potential enemy.

Amelia was making out with Tray when she walked into the kitchen. Sookie figured that they were being all cuddly because they spend the previous night fucking like rabbits and after she had an involuntary glance into Amelia's mind, she knew that assumption was pretty accurate. Sookie faked a sneeze and the love birds broke it off and greeted her grinning from ear to ear. Amelia took a mug and poured some coffee in for Sookie who just noticed that Max wasn't there.

"Where's Max?" she asked and took the mug Amelia offered her.

"He's outside making his round, he got here a little late today so I thing he's checking everything twice because he feels guilty for being late," Amelia said grinning.

"Yeah I can tell he's very professional, being late to work is not something normal for Logan," Tray said and sat on the kitchen table to finish his coffee.

Sookie wondered what it was that made him come late today, maybe a meeting with the mysterious Mr. X who was after her? "Dawson, how good do you know Max? I mean how come he came to Shreveport of all places?" Sookie asked making sure not to sound suspicious.

"As far as I know his father was from the south, he and Alcide's old man were in the Army together. Being the only Were's among their fellow recruits formed a tight bond between the two men and they remained in touch even after Logan's family moved to New York. Naturally Alcide felt obliged to contact Logan after he learned that his father had died and when he heard how burned out he sounded Alcide invited him to come to Shreveport and tune out a little. He was supposed to stay only for a week or two but a few days ago he suddenly decided to stay for a longer time period so he began looking for a job," Tray explained.

Sookie nodded, she found nothing suspicious so far, "Then he's been staying with Alcide?"

"Not quite, Herveaux & Son owns a few apartment buildings in Shreveport and Alcide provided an empty one for Logan to stay in while in Shreveport. They are not related or anything but there fathers were like brothers and Alcide considers Logan therefore to be family, you know like a cousin," Tray explained again.

Oh great, so now she had to be particularly canny because he was "related" to Alcide. Sookie was sure Alcide wouldn't be so eager to stay friends with her if he was forced to execute a verdict on his friend aka cousin because of Sookie and if Max turned out to be innocent than Alcide might get angry with her for suspecting such a thing about him. Fuck, could life get any more complicated? Sookie groaned inside, she would have to handle this matter very carefully. Max walked in right then looking like a fucking GQ model and Sookie began cursing his good looks and bad boy vibe in her head.

Max saw her and to Sookie's big surprise he blushed. She couldn't imagine why and while he began greeting everyone and getting himself some coffee, Sookie dropped her mental guard and focused on listening to his mind. She felt like an asshole for peaking into his personal thoughts but this was sort of an emergency. After a few initial mistrials she was inside his head and very quickly learned why he was late this morning. Turns out Max had been pretty enraged and horny when he left her house last night, he went to his apartment but wasn't able to sleep because he kept thinking about Eric doing it with Sookie and soon he began picturing himself fucking her and after a while he was no longer angry just very, very horny. He had a raging erection and since he's not the type of guy who jerks off he went to a bar near his apartment building and picked up to blonde girls who reminded him of Sookie and fucked them all night long. Only when he was completely spent he'd been able to get some sleep which is why he overslept.

Sookie put on her mental guard again because Max was relaying the events of the previous night with pretty graphic images in his head and he was feeling guilty about his extreme attraction to her. He was shocked how desperate he had wanted her last night so much so that he did something he usually never did pick up some random girls just to release his pressure. Sure he had one night stands before but he always tried to make it with some woman he knew for more than 20 minutes. Sookie understood now why he had blushed when he saw her and incidentally she blushed too. She didn't want Max to feel that way about her that would just lead to a lot of trouble between him and Eric, that is if he wasn't an enemy and kept working as her bodyguard after today.

Amelia began urging them all to get going or they'll be late for work, since she herself only worked part time at the insurance wizard guy's office she could play the mommy part and make sure they left in time for work. Everybody got ready and went outside, Sookie remembered just then that she'd be driving her brand new car to work today and got a little excited about that. Bobby had already taken care of all the legal issues and she had all the necessary papers available so there was only one thing keeping her from driving her MINI to work, the big red ribbon that was still wrapped around it. Sookie got it off the car with the guys help and had to smile at how cute Eric had been for having her new car gift wrapped. Since they were in a hurry Amelia promised to get rid of the ribbon and Sookie jumped inside her car and inhaled the new car smell. She looked at all the buttons and electronic equipment and groaned, she had even trouble finding the place to insert the key.

Max and Tray observed her struggle for a few minutes smiling all smugly then the two smart asses mercifully helped her out and Tray decided it would be best if just for today Max drove with Sookie to work. Sookie would have loved to protest but she figured that would seem kinda funny so she waited for him to climb in the passenger seat and as soon as Tray was ready they took off. Sookie was very tense throughout the ride not only because she knew what effect she had on him but also because she didn't know if he was a friend or foe.

Max was surprised at how quite the usually chatty Sookie was and glanced at her a few times. Being so close to her and smelling her sweet scent made him hard for her again and he cursed at himself for reacting like a 14 year old during puberty. He noticed how tense she was and saw the way she was gripping the wheel, at first he thought it was because she was nervous to drive the new car but she was doing pretty well and he could tell this wasn't it. Next he thought that she was maybe still embarrassed about the way Eric behaved in front of him last night and he wanted to tell her that she shouldn't worry about it.

"Listen shorty if you're still feeling bad about the way your man behaved last night then don't OK, I'm a supe I'd probably behave the same way if you were my girl and I had encountered another male at your house in the middle of the night. Supes don't react the way a human would in the same situation Sookie, we're more driven by our animal side in certain situations. But I'm going to be honest with you I don't really like your guy simply because it kills me that he has a fine woman like you and of course because he's a fucking blood sucker," Max said grinning at his last remark.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him and he laughed. She wanted to ask him where this enmity between shape shifters and vampires came from but then she remembered that she probably shouldn't get all friendly with him again as long as she didn't know what he was up to. She scanned his mind again, at least the bits she could pick up on and groaned inside when she read nothing helpful. They arrived at Merlotte's and hurried inside since they were indeed a little late and Sam greeted them with one of his bossy looks but Sookie beamed at him and he just shook his head and turned away so she couldn't see him smile.

Besides Danielle and Holly who were **very** happy to see Max again, Sookie was surprised to find Arlene there too until Sam explained to her that he had already asked Arlene if she wanted to be the new maitre'd and since Arlene had happily approved he had suggested to begin her training as soon as possible. So Arlene would be working the morning shift for a while and the new girl Daphne was pushed back to the late shift. Sookie wasn't really happy about that because she thought Daphne wasn't ready yet to manage the hectic late shift on the other hand she was happy to start working on her replacement even if that meant spending a lot of time with Arlene, who kinda hated her.

Sookie was folding some napkins and thoughtfully eyeing Max who was refilling the liquor in the bar area when a voice she had learned to despise in the last few months sneered,

"So I believe I have you to thank for my new position right? Makes me kinda happy you're leaving Merlotte's."

Sookie sighed, 'May the bitch wars begin.' – "I'm not leaving Arlene I'm just cutting back on my hours a little," she said as polite as she could and turned to face her.

"How come Sookie, you won the lottery or something?" Arlene asked interested.

Before answering Sookie could read Arlene thinking about befriending her again if the lottery thing should be true so she could benefit from Sookie's win too. Sookie looked away to hide the disgust in her eyes. She remembered Pam's words that Arlene had only used her all this years and now she could she how right the vampire had been and she wondered if she'd just been so desperate for a friend that she'd simply ignored that side of Arlene.

"No Arlene I'm as poor as before but my roommate Amelia pays half the bills so I don't have to work so hard anymore," she lied hoping that would shut her up.

Arlene looked happy with that explanation and Sookie would have gotten away with it if at that precise moment the cook Milo Vallentti hadn't walked in and asked into the room, "Wow, who's brand new MINI Copper S is that outside?"

Everybody but Tray, Max, Sam and Sookie rushed to the windows and looked outside. Sam already saw it because he had paid her house a little visit last night in his collie form and had seen the car parked outside , so he just kept working and shook his head at his sensationalist employees. Sookie knew the minute they all figured out the car must be hers because they all turned around at the same time and looked at her expectantly. She cursed Eric and his extravagant presents then turned around to look at her co-workers.

"Yeah it's my car and that's all I'm gonna say about it," Sookie said with a none of your fucking business expression written on her face.

Everybody just made a face at Sookie and her unwillingness to provide them with some juicy new gossip material until Sam told them to get back to work which let Sookie of the hook for the time being. Arlene of course immediately thought that if Sookie hadn't won the lottery than one of the undead creatures she hung around with surely had bought it for her. She began thinking all sorts of offensive stuff like how being a whore for vampires was really paying off for Sookie and so on. Sookie shut down completely and began working like crazy to keep her co-workers thoughts out of her head. After all she still had to teach Arlene and she was very eager to get it over with, the faster her ex BFF learned her new position the sooner Sookie wouldn't have to hang around her and her offensive thoughts and comments. She forced herself to be the bigger person and not get provoked by Arlene.

So she didn't break her neck and began instructing her co-worker on what to do as maitre'd. From time to time she tried to get a read on Max's mind but the damn Were wasn't giving anything away. Between Arlene's bitchy remarks and her ineffectiveness in reading the Were Sookie was getting mad as hell. She began giving Arlene her bitchy remarks right back and the redhead got all bug eyed when she noticed the change in Sookie's mood, Arlene tuned her bitching down a notch and began avoiding Sookie whenever she could. 'That is so typical for Arlene she can dish it out but can't take it when she gets a taste of her own medicine,' Sookie thought disgusted again.

Anyway that was one problem down one more to go and Sookie was determined to not leave work today without knowing what Max was up to. She wouldn't just sit still and let somebody kidnap her or even hurt her for fucks sake she had enough of this crap. Her mind was working fast, she would have to talk to him alone without Tray. She was sure that the minute she mentioned her suspicions to his face Max would think about what it was that he was hiding from her because that's how minds worked even supe minds, and once he did she would know what his secret was.

Sookie almost made a happy dance when Tray got a call informing him that his son had an accident at school and that he was to come immediately because they couldn't reach Tray's ex and the boys mother. Of course Tray left though not before apologizing repeatedly to Sookie and assuring her that Max would take good care of her. Sookie told him that she hoped his son would get well soon and bid him not to worry about her.

Once he was gone she proceeded with her plot to expose Max Logan. With Tray gone Max was now in charge of the bar with Terry Bellefleur helping him out. She decided to question him the Sookie Stackhouse way which meant she needed a gun. She was wondering where Sam kept his gun because she knew that he had one, since she couldn't really ask him for it without pulling him into this matter, Sookie went over to her boss who was fixing something in the kitchen and began talking about how terrible she found it that yet again some gas station had been roped and that the employee had mentioned to the press that he wished his boss would provide a gun for them to protect themselves from robbers since it was the fourth time the same gas station had been robbed this year alone. Sam just mentioned that it was really sad those people kept getting robbed but in his mind he thought that it was a good thing he had a gun in his office in case of a real emergency. Incidentally he also thought about were the gun was hidden in his office, so Sookie mumbled something about how cruel the world was and stuff then hurried to his office.

She was loading the shotgun with the bullets she found in the hiding place when Sam walked in just minutes after her. He looked really pissed, went over to her and took the gun from her clumsy fingers.

"I could feel you inside my head Sookie, don't you ever pull that crap with me again. Its true I allowed you once to go inside whenever you needed to but I did not mean for you to use me and steal information from me. I'm your friend and I love you damn it....dear god if you need something you ask me for it and I'll give it to you. Don't sneak up on me like that," he yelled.

Sookie was nearly crying and she felt like pure scum. How could she do that to Sam, it was different when she did it to Max he was possibly someone who wanted to hurt her but not Sam, he was her best friend who's always been there for her. She felt ashamed that she'd used her gift in such a treacherous way on him. Her frustration because she'd still been unable to learn what Max's secret was had made her careless to her friends feelings. She was trembling all over because of shame for her actions and also because Sam never yelled at her before, Sookie hated it to see him so mad at her.

Sam looked at her for a while and saw the regret and shame written all over her face and the wide open watery eyes. He sighed heavily put the gun on his desk then went over to her and took her in his arms. Sookie wrapped her arms around him and shivered all over relieved that she didn't lose a very important friend with the mean way she behaved. She whispered how sorry she was over and over and Sam just pressed her harder to him to signal that he wasn't mad at her any more. When he could tell she had calmed down enough he released her and both stood looking at each other for a few seconds, both relieved that their friendship had survived one more crisis.

"Tell me why you need it Sookie, it's still too bright outside for some vampire to get drained at my parking lot again," Sam asked softly and reminding her of the first time he had chided her for getting herself into a dangerous situation all alone. Back then she had saved Bill from the drainers Denise and Mack Rattray or the Rats as Sookie used to call them.

Sookie knew it would be important to show him her trust now more than ever. After pulling that mean act on him she thought it would be better to let Sam help her and prove that way that she was really sorry for what she did. She told him about her suspicion concerning Max and also about her plan to lure him into Sam's office and keep him in place with the gun then ask questions that would get him to think about what it was he was hiding from them. Sam thought a minute about it then loyal as he was began helping her without her having to ask, he said she should call the bar number from his office because he was sure that Max would pick up, he told her to ask Max to get to his office and then Sam would keep him in place with the gun while Sookie worked her magic.

Sookie called the bar and when Max picked up she asked him to come to the office because she needed his help with some heavy boxes. While Max was on his way Sookie placed herself behind Sam's desk facing the door while Sam hid behind the door so Max wouldn't see him with the gun right away. When Max walked in, Sam slammed the door shut behind him and held the shotgun to his back.

"What's this about shifter?" Max growled.

"That's for the lady to tell you Were just know that my little friend here will go off if you make a wrong move," Sam growled back and Sookie was impressed how convincing he sounded. She doubted though that Sam would really shoot him with all those people outside.

"Please Max I just need you to take a seat and answer some question, no one needs to get hurt," Sookie said.

"The gun on my back says otherwise shorty," Max observed dryly.

"You heard her sit down," Sam ordered and gave him a little push with the shotgun.

Max moved and sat on the other side of the desk facing Sookie who remained standing. He glanced back to see where Sam positioned himself and also to get a look at the gun then looked back at Sookie with what seamed like a hurt expression on his face that surprised her.

"Are you gonna tell me now why I'm being treated like the god damn boogeyman?" he asked again.

"You tell me Max, there is something you're hiding and it has something to do with me," Sookie said and opened her mind to catch every single one of his thoughts.

Max looked uneasy, "What makes you think that?" he asked.

Sookie gave a short cold laugh, "You know what's funny? See I tell people I can read minds but they still ask me questions like that. I'm gonna tell you why I believe you're hiding something Max because I read it in your head."

"And what are you going to do once you know what it is and you don't like it, is your shifter buddy going to shoot me and them the two of you will bury me in the woods?" he hissed not used to being pressured like that.

"That depends on whatever it is you're hiding Max, it will determine whether we hand you over to the Weres or to the vampires," Sookie said hoping he would understand what she was trying to tell him.

Max understood very well and he was trying hard not to admire her for it. He knew that both options were bad for him but being handed over to the Weres would be much more preferable than going to the vampires. Those fuckers would **really** make him suffer heck Eric might even do it himself.

"I see, good thinking," he admitted and gave her a cold little smile.

Sookie looked over to Sam and he nodded to her encouragingly and suddenly she was really glad he was there, she wouldn't have been able to do this all by herself. She looked at Max again, "Yesterday when I told you about my brother you thought that you didn't want to betray me too but that you saw no way around it and I want to know how and why you're going to betray me?" Sookie asked, she had heard the word Agent in his mind and was hoping that he was not from the FBI or something like that and would report them that she'd practically confessed to being a mind reader. She had told him that because well he was a Were and she had thought that her secret was save with them since they themselves where still in the closet.

Max looked at her for a while and Sookie could see in his face that he was debating hard with himself if he should tell her or not, she heard him thinking about his mission and if telling her would jeopardize it and she heard when he finale agreed on telling her.

"What I'm going to tell you must remain between the three of us, many lives depend on it," he began and waited for Sookie to nod than turned to see Sam do the same thing. Max stood and moved so he could face them both, Sam moved closer to Sookie but kept the shotgun pointed at him.

"I'm a government Agent for the Vampire Registration Bureau," he began and saw Sookie and Sam get all bug eyed at the revelation. "I belong to a special top secret unit that was formed five years ago when there were increasing reports of a master vampire who was turning humans at an alarming rate. My unit consists of different specialists from the Marines, Air force and the Army. Initially our sole mission was to track down this vampire only known as Nosferatu but after we completely lost track of him the VRB expanded our task area and we now hunt down other vampires who either turn too many humans or commit some other state crime. The US government figured since the vampires themselves don't really punish those offenders because to a lot of them a humans life is still worth nothing, than the humans should have the right to hunt those vampires down and bring them to justice themselves."

"I'm guessing the vamps don't know your unit exists?" Sam asked shocked.

"They only find out when it's already too late for them," Max said grinning coldly.

Sookie shivered when she saw a few of his victims flash through his mind and Max saw her reaction, "We only hunt down really bad vampires Sookie, I don't enjoy killing them but believe me when I say that the world is a much better place without them. You wouldn't believe how many vamps were against the great revelation and still treat humans like cattle, killing them for fun and disposing of them like garbage. The government simply created a unit to fight those guys, all the other vamps who mainstream have nothing to fear from us."

"We might have the same problem when we shape shifters come out, there are a lot of Weres and shifters who don't want to be revealed. Are you gonna hunt down your own kind too?" Sam barked.

"If they kill innocents yeah I will," Max said firmly holding Sam's gaze to underline his statement.

"So… ah what are you exactly some kind of male Buffy or something?" Sookie asked still processing all this information.

Max laughed a little at the comparison then said, "Yeah kinda like Buffy. When the job was offered to me I was still in the army had lot's of medals and was the best at what I did, but I always felt like I should do more with the advantages that being a Were gives me. I truly believe that if **any** supe is using his physical advantage against a weaker one than I have the responsibility to step in and help. My father always told me to stand up for the weak ones and in a way that's what I'm doing now."

"Does Alcide know? Is that why you came to Shreveport?" Sookie asked confused, she had felt no deceit coming from him when he had told her about his father, and the image she saw in his head of him standing alone next to his fathers grave had been too real to be a lie either.

"No, I came here for the exact same reason I already told you. But that same day the New York Weres attacked you I got a phone call from my department telling me that they had followed Nosferatus number one henchman Isaak Rubin to New York and that he was seen there meeting up with one of the Weres who attacked you. When Alcide told me about the attack and I saw the dead Were and noticed that he fit the description I asked to get the job as your bodyguard. Of course I couldn't tell Alcide why I wanted the job because then I would have to tell him why I knew all the things I know and like I said it's a top secret thing. Not even my father knew where I worked. Of course being a mind reader you would have found out sooner or later I guess so I might as well tell you so you at least get it right."

There was something else because Sookie could clearly hear him curse inside his head. He didn't tell her everything, "And? Come on Max there 's something else you're not telling me?" she asked carefully.

He hesitated, but Sookie read it all in his head even before he said it himself, "The plan was to let you get kidnapped by Isaak Rubin's hit men the next time they attempted to, I was told to let them take you even if it meant that I had to sabotage Dawson to make sure they succeeded. Then I was supposed to follow them and hopefully that way be finally led to Nosferatu because we believe he's the one who's after you since Rubin is not smart enough to come up with something like that, he's the kind of guy who follows not leads."

"You were going to hand me over to them, sacrifice me for the greater good so the speak," Sookie said numbly tears welling up in her eyes. That would have been even bigger than Bill's betrayal it could have cost her her life whereas Bill's only cost her her heart.

"You son of a bitch," Sam growled next to her.

"Wait Sookie please hear me out. That was my goal before I knew you; I had expected some fangbanger or at least someone completely contrary to you. In the short time that I've known you now I can already tell that I couldn't hurt you if I tried. I don't know why but you awake in me the really strong desire to protect you," Max said looking baffled.

"Welcome to the club jackass. That doesn't mean that she has to trust you now," Sam snarled.

"Yeah I know and understand that but I will keep you safe from Nosferatu and I won't allow them to take you away shorty I give you my word," he said desperately his eyes begging her to trust him.

Sookie walked around the table ignoring Sam's protest and placed her hands on each side of his face and Max let her, his gaze holding hers, "Let me inside your head Max only then I'll know if you're telling the truth this time," she said softly.

"Sure, tell me what I have to do," he said determined.

"Think something at me that way I'll get a quicker access to your mind," she explained hoping that would be enough because she was already touching him which also helped.

'I promise to keep you safe shorty,' Max thought at her and Sookie was inside his head. She heard how much he wanted to protect her and how determined he was to catch this Nosferatu but that he wouldn't endanger others because of it. She also heard that the idea to use her as bait had not even been his and that he hadn't liked it from the start even before meeting her. He also had decided already yesterday when he left her house for the first time ever not to follow his orders in this regard and that was all Sookie needed to hear. She lowered her hands and smiled at him and he smiled back at her relief written in his face.

"I suppose you don't want anyone to know about this not even Alcide," she said.

"Better not, I usually don't work under my real name but due to the circumstances I got here there's no going back, everybody knows my name now and if they also knew what I do than it might ruin my mission and be quite dangerous for me and the rest of my unit too."

"Ok, then it stays within this room," Sookie said looking at Sam to check if he was OK with that.

"All right, but remember that I know everything now and if Sookie gets kidnapped and I find out you let them take her I'll kill you myself," Sam said to Max his face echoing how much he meant it.

"I understand, but I already know what to do if they attack her and believe me it will not include letting them take the short one here," Max said smiling all confident again.

Sam grunted and began putting his gun away and Sookie gathered a few forms she still needed to work on. When he was done Sam looked again at Sookie to make sure she was all right and when she gave him a nod signalizing that all was well again he left barking at Max to get back to work. Max was also about to leave then turned at the door and asked,

"Are we all right again shorty?"

Sookie looked at him, anyone who allowed her to look inside their head was definitely Ok with her. She smiled at him and said, "Yeah we're all right."

Max beamed at her then left closing the door behind him. Sookie sat and thought about what just happened, boy her life had changed a lot who knew she'd be mugging people at work now. She remembered just now what her promise to Max really meant, it meant she wasn't allowed to tell Eric about Max either. She hated the thought of keeping things from him but there was no telling what Eric a vampire might do with Max or even his whole unit if he found out about them. They managed to stay unknown for so long and Sookie wouldn't be the one to give them away. Besides she kinda liked the thought that the humans weren't taking crap from vamps who were really mean. In a time of willing donors she had no tolerance either for vamps who still hunted at night and killed off their meals for fun.

Sookie walked over to her purse and got her cell out to see what time it was, she saw that it was only one more hour till her work day was over and that she had a message from Eric. Her vampire was asking her to come to Fangtasia tonight since he would be coming in late from Jackson and might not be able to make it to her house and back to Shreveport in time before sunset. Eric still didn't trust her hidey hole after the fire laid by the pirate vampire Charles Twining and she wouldn't ask him to stay there either out of fear there might really be some cracks in the wood. Sookie decided to go to Fangtasia after work and she was really curious why he was hanging out with Russell so much lately. That would be a good topic to talk about because that's all they would be doing tonight anyway, just talk and maybe have dinner together but there would be no sex tonight. Sookie was very determined.

She worked a little more till it was time to go, then Max and Sookie got into her MINI and drove home followed by Arlene's envious glares. Sookie explained to Max that she would be going to Fangtasia tonight and he immediately insisted on following her with his truck and only leave her side when she was inside Fangtasia. Sookie didn't even try to protest since he had to drive to Shreveport anyway because he was living there. They got home and found a note from Amelia explaining that she had gone to be with Tray at the hospital an therefore hadn't been able to make dinner. The living room table was packed with deliveries from some really expensive designer stores and some other stuff, Sookie just shook her head and went to her room without taking a closer look at her presents. After hearing Arlene's remark about her being a kept vampire whore she didn't feel like it. She just wanted Eric, to be around him and talk to him.

She took a quick shower than put on a little make up, she dressed in pair of skinny blue jeans and a gorgeous white ladies cotton blouse then she wrapped one of her Grans old pearl necklace around her neck. She got into some nice high heels and brushed her hair back into a ponytail then Sookie looked at herself and hoped she looked good without being too sexy, after all she was going over there to talk only. She hurried back to the living room where Max had been waiting for her and her heart sang a little when she saw his reaction to her, he was practically drooling and broadcasting just a little to graphic for her taste.

"Now you cut that out mister," she said tartly and the big Were actually looked embarrassed for a few seconds.

"I really need to get used to the fact that you can read minds shorty, I'm sorry it's just that I find you really attractive. I can't help it but I don't mean to disrespect you," Max said remorseful.

"About that Max, I forgot to ask you earlier but are you gonna tell your department what I can do?" Sookie asked and held her breath a little.

"No Sookie, they don't even know that I'm a Were so why should I rat out a fellow supe, because that's what you are to me shorty. Of course they asked me to find out why Nosferatu is so interested in you that he orders Rubin to get some guys from New York to kidnap you obviously in an effort to cover up his involvement but I'll tell my people that I believe it's because you're the girlfriend of another important vampire he might have a problem with," Max promised her.

"Thank you, I'd really appreciate if the government didn't know about me," Sookie said relieved.

"I understand, don't worry your secret is safe with me," he smiled.

They got back into her car and drove over to Bill's house so Max could get his car and Sookie used the opportunity to leave a message for Bill informing him that she'd be at Fangtasia and would probably be home pretty late since she didn't know when Eric would get there. They drove to Shreveport with Max closely following Sookie's car, they arrived right when Fangtasia was about to open and Max got inside with her and after asking her which vampire she trusted most he delivered her personally to Pam. Who by the way was delighted to meet him to Sookie's big surprise, she knew how Eric felt about vamps who dated Weres so she was shocked to see Pam hit on Max so shamelessly.

She could see that Max wasn't exactly disgusted by the idea of bedding a vamp but he wasn't to fond of the location. And it wasn't only him, Sookie had barely seen a Were at Fangtasia they usually hung around their own bars. So after making sure she would be looked after Max got the hell out of there to Pam's huge disappointment. Sookie and Pam sat in Eric's boot and after some drinks were brought to them they engaged in some small talk though Pam needed to leave from time to time because she was running Fangtasia in Eric's absence. Sookie asked her once if she knew why Eric was hanging out with Russell so much and she just said they had some business and stuff and Sookie didn't press the matter any more.

She began getting uneasy the fuller the bar got and the more fangbangers she saw giving her mean looks and even meaner thoughts, it seemed like some of them remembered that she was the woman Eric had carried to his office and fucked silly. Pam noticed the change in her mood and told her she could wait for Eric in his office if she wanted and Sookie thankfully accepted. They went to his office and Pam told her to get comfortable and that she would join her as soon as she could then she left. Sookie looked around a little then felt a little sleepy and took Eric's big overcoat that he must have forgotten here some day to cover herself with, the brown Calvin Klein overcoat was a cashmere and wool blend that felt great and on top of that it smelled like her vampire. Sookie laid down on the coach covered herself with it and went to sleep enveloped in her baby's scent.

She woke up to a pair of lips kissing her hungrily. She didn't panic because she recognized the cool lips immediately and knew it was her vampire kissing her in his unmistakable way. She kept her eyes closed and responded with the same desperate hunger, wrapping her arms around his neck and even pulling him closer with the hand she placed on the back of his head. Sookie had never felt this way when she had kissed Bill or Quinn after missing them, never felt this inner peace and the feeling as if she was whole again. The longing she felt was more than just for sex, though she would love to have Eric's cock buried deep inside her 24/7, it was how much she loved him and wanted to be around him. He was as important to her as air itself and when he wasn't around she could not breath meaning that she didn't feel as alive. Because the air that animated her, that kept her alive and going wasn't there.

Eric began fumbling her blouse and Sookie immediately knew how he intended to celebrate their reunion. But since she had decided to have a sex-free evening today she wrapped her hands around his and pulled them away. Eric immediately stopped kissing her and his blue eyes were wide open in utter surprise.

"I'm glad to see you too baby but I thought we might have a sex-free evening tonight and you know just talk," Sookie said and had to fight hard not to laugh when she saw his face turn into an expression of sheer despair she was sure her confident Vikings face had never displayed before.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" Eric asked hoarsely not understanding how his bonded could be so cruel. How could she expect him not to fuck her immediately when she was laying on his couch all warm, innocent and vulnerable. Didn't she know it was a vampire's wet dream to run across a sleeping beauty he could ravish, specially if the beauty tasted and smelled as alluring and sweet as Sookie does. Eric's cock had gotten hard the minute he had arrived at Fangtasia and felt her presence and after observing her sweet slumber for as long as he had he was more than ready to take her.

Sookie giggled, "No honey you've done nothing wrong. I just feel that we're at it like rabbits every time we meet and I don't want sex to be the basis of our relationship. I want you too baby really, really bad but I'd like us to get to know each other better. I promised myself I wouldn't make the same mistakes with you that I did in my other relationships," Sookie said and Eric growled when she mentioned the other men in her life. Of course he would have loved if those two had never touched her, even better never met her at all. Sookie sighed.

"Plus we have to work on your temper and we're not gonna do that while you're pounding into me," she said firmly.

"Well I heard this pounding you're referring to is actually quite a good way to relieve anger and stress," he said grinning wickedly.

Sookie gave him a quick kiss and said determined, "No Eric, we're not gonna be one of those couples. We are going to talk. That's why I came in today, because I wanted us to have dinner together and talk a little then I'll be on my way back home."

Eric looked at her not believing that she really planned to leave him without giving him some sugar. But he could tell that it was her insecurity acting up again so he decided to let her have her way with him. If that's what she needed to feel secure in their relationship than he'd play along. He knew that she was afraid of doing the same mistakes she had done in her previous relationships and since Sookie usually preferred to run from her problems rather than sort them out he was proud of her for finding a way to dispel her insecurities and not let them overpower her.

And even though it would be very hard for him, he decided not to touch her tonight as long as she didn't want him to. "As you wish my lover. Now tell me what you'd like to eat," he said as composed as he could.

Sookie beamed at him, "Thank you baby. Can we order something Italian, since Milo's been working as a cook at Merlotte's I find myself more and more curious about Italian food."

"Sure my lover some of them have online ordering, let me see if I can find one in Shreveport," he said rose and went over to his desk to search the internet. Sookie ordered some Spaghetti alla puttanesca, a slice of tiramisu cake and since the side had an add proclaiming they made the best '_original Italiano'_ ice cream Sookie, after promising herself to have only salad the next day, ordered some vanilla ice as well.

After they had ordered something Sookie sat on Eric's lap and laid her head on his shoulder, they began talking about all sorts of stuff with her asking him about some of his favourite things and he asking her back. She laughed a few times when she heard what strange stuff he was into, apparently Bill wasn't the only one who enjoyed some Tuva throat-singing. She understood that his taste was so diverse because he's lived for so long and had the opportunity to experience all there was to experience. She recognized that there was a lot she could learn from him in fact a lot of people could because Eric was full of wisdom and she told him that.

He just laughed and said to her that he was still young compared to some other vampires he knew existed and who were much wiser than him. Sookie wanted to ask him about his trip to Jackson but when she remembered Pam's reaction she decided to wait till he brought it up himself. When he finally did it was only to give her Russell and Betty Jo's best regards and Sookie was a little disappointed he didn't mention why he even went there. Eventually she asked him why he went there at all and he kissed her forehead and told her to be patient and that he would tell her once everything was settled. In reality Eric felt bad about not telling her because he knew that a lot of the things he had talked to the council about had something to do with her because as his mate it was unavoidable that she would be affected by it and it was possible that she might not like that. Sookie on the other hand didn't press the matter because frankly she herself had something she couldn't tell him thanks to Max.

Pam walked in after some time shouting, "Ok kids I don't care if you are decent or not your food's here so quit shagging for a sec."

She stopped dead when she saw Sookie sitting on Eric's lap who had one arm around her with the hand stoking her back while his other hand was entwined with Sookie's and they were both fully **clothed**. Pam eyed them suspiciously while she put down the tray containing Sookie's Italian food and her drink plus a wine glass with warm True Blood for Eric.

"I brought your food myself because I feared the waitress might walk into the two of you getting all nasty on the couch or something and I have to admit I'm quite shocked to find you still dressed Sookie," Pam said in utter disbelief.

Sookie stood up from Eric's lap and smiled at her, "Couples do more than just sleep with each other Pam," she said sounding cautionary.

Since Sookie was inspecting the food Pam grinned at Eric and silently mouthed the words 'Pussy whipped' and Eric glared at her and mouthed 'Bite Me' back. Pam grinned even brighter and wished them a happy meal then left again.

This was their first official dinner together but Sookie would have never predicted the way Eric reacted to watching her eat. They kept talking while she ate her pasta and he sipped on his glass of True Blood but a few times Sookie caught him starring fascinated at her mouth everytime she inserted some food. He was getting aroused again from watching her eat who would have thought that. When she inserted a specially big chunk of food Eric's fangs ran out and Sookie giggled.

He tore his gaze from her with tomato sauce covered full lips and met her eyes, "I'm sorry my lover I would never have thought that watching a human eat could be so erotic," he said hoarsely sounding apologetic.

"Oh come on Eric, you're just getting turned on because of the red tomato sauce. I bet it reminds you of blood." She said and licked the remains from her swollen lips. "I'm done with my Spaghetti alla puttanesca anyway now it's time for dessert." Sookie said smiling from ear to ear.

She unpacked the take out box with the slice of Tiramisu cake and the other box with the original Italian vanilla ice cream that had a whole ripe strawberry sitting on top of it . She noticed just then that she had maybe been a little to eager to try it all at once, she was already so full that there was no way she'd be able to eat both desserts. She began eating the cake and loved it, those Italians sure knew how to cook Sookie really had to hand it to them. She continued talking about how mean Arlene had been regretting the whole time that Eric couldn't help her with the ice cream because she really didn't want to throw it away.

She looked up at him and noticed how tense her vampire was, he was gripping the arms of his chair and his fangs were fully down. While eating the cake, Sookie hadn't even noticed what effect her pleasure moans had on Eric but now she looked down on him and saw the considerable bulge in his jeans. At that moment she loved him more than ever, it was certainly not easy for a mainly instinct driving being like a vampire to fight against his sexual lust but here he was, her baby, doing the effort just for her.

Sookie wanted to reward her Viking, holding his gaze she stood up and began undressing. First her blouse than the skinny jeans along with the heels until she was only dressed in her black bra and the matching tiny black thong. Then she took the take out box with the in the meantime mostly melted vanilla ice cream placed the strawberry on the table and went around Eric's desk until she was standing right in front of him. She got on her knees between his legs and put the box next to his feet then she reached up and freed his throbbing cock from the tight jeans. Eric had to help a little by getting his fly open but soon Sookie was holding his long rock hard penis in her small hands. Eric growled and striped out of his shirt but otherwise kept still only looking at her.

Sookie looked up at him and said, "I'd like to eat my ice cream of your hard cock Eric, is that OK?" she asked sweetly.

"Whatever makes you happy pet," Eric panted. 'She'll be the final death of me,' he thought to himself. 'How can she switch from innocent girl to seductress within seconds?'

Sookie gave his cock a quick lick then picked up the ice cream box and tilted it a little to dunk Eric's throbbing cock in it until the upper half of his huge member was covered in vanilla ice cream. She tried to cover all of it in the creamy substance but his dick was just too long, Sookie looked at her handy work and licked her lips with excitement. She placed the box back on the floor next to her and after making sure Eric was watching her latched on to her special dessert.

She had never loved sucking a dick as much as she loved sucking Eric's. It was so long and tasty she just couldn't get enough, she was liking the vanilla ice off him like the greedy little kitten that she was. Liking along his throbbing length and slurping on the swollen head to get every bit of ice cream that might have slipped inside the tiny opening of his cock. She licked the base of his member then slowly moved toward the tip over and over again, with her tongue dancing around his amazing shaft. Then she took as much of him as she could swallow and began sucking up and down the thick pleasure stick massaging the rest she couldn't get inside with her hand in rhythm with her mouth. Eric saw some of the ice cream run down the side of her puffy lips and stroking fingers giving the appearance of a torrent of cum oozing onto her lips and fingers, he bit his lower lip so he wouldn't beg her for mercy.

Everytime there was not an inch of his gracious plenty that she hadn't licked clean and she felt that he was getting really sensitive she stopped then dunk his cock into the vanilla ice cream again and started all over. Eric kept his eyes on her the whole time, he was panting and moaning and growling his hands gripping the arms of his chair like something might happen if he let go, his eyes where glowing as if he was trying to glamour her and get her to put him out of his misery.

Sookie looked up at him and with a slurping noise released the swollen head from her hungry mouth, "I love your yummy popsicle baby," she purred than began licking him again.

Eric growled at her and threw back his head desperately fighting the urge to throw her on the table and fuck her hard for teasing him like that. When Sookie bit down hard at the sensitive head of his cock Eric howled and came hard shooting an impressive load into her open mouth. Sookie grabbed his hips with both hands to prevent the twitching vampire from throwing her off and wrapped her mouth around him to milk his throbbing cock until she had swallowed every single delicious drop of cum.

When she was done Sookie stood up and looked down at her panting vampire and his still erect cock. She got rid of her bra and panties then took the ripe strawberry that came on top of the vanilla ice and sat on the edge of Eric's desk lifting her legs to rest them on the arms of his chair. That way he had a perfect view of her her luscious body and her spread open dripping wet sex. Eric was staring at her like a man in the dessert who saw water for the first time in days and Sookie felt a surge of pride for having such an effect on him.

"Would you like to eat of me now honey?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes please," Eric moaned his eyes gliding up and down her body.

Sookie smiled wickedly then dunk the strawberry into his half empty glass of True Blood and rubbed the blood covered berry around one of her nipples until it was covered in blood. Then she looked up at his fascinated looking face and purred,

"Come get dessert baby."

Eric immediately latched onto the hard nipple and sucked and licked hard at the sensitive bud. He was liking and sucking her poor breast with so much force that Sookie knew she would be all bruised up the next day and if it didn't feel so fucking good she would have told him to quit sucking so hard but instead she just moaned and whimpered. When she saw that there was no more blood left she pulled his hair to get him of her throbbing breast and after a while he obeyed. Sookie was already trembling but she dunk the berry in the blood again and smeared the other nipple with some blood and let him latch onto that nipple as well.

Once she managed to get his mouth of her again she dunked the strawberry into the blood again even though her hand was already trembling like crazy, and draw a bloody line from between her tits, over her flat stomach and almost down to her pussy.

"Lick it up from bottom to top Eric," Sookie moaned not believing how daring she's been behaving so far.

Eric obeyed again like a good little vampire and liked her slowly from her hips up to between her shivering breasts leaving a wet trail and repeating it at least one more time which made Sookie so hot she collapsed and automatically fell back into her submissive role,

"Ohhhh please Sir....please fuck me I can't take it anymore.....oh god," she panted.

Eric knew that she was asking him to take over control again by calling him 'Sir', he knew that she wasn't ready yet to take full control during sex and he was very proud of her for what she'd done so far. It had turned him on to no end when she had smeared herself in blood and instructed him when and were to lick it off her. That reminded him that there was still a place he needed to eat his dessert of, his favourite place.

"Patience pet, I'll fuck you when I'm done eating dessert," he said automatically back in Dom mode. He took his glass of True Blood and poured some blood all over her gaping cunt not a bit concerned that some trickled onto his desk and the floor. When he thought it was covered up enough in blood he grinned at her and liked his lips then dig onto her pussy making Sookie scream out with need.

Eric liked up the blood all around her pussy, on her pussy and inside her moist folds. He loved that her cum actually made the dreadful True Blood taste better. As if the naturally amazing taste of her pussy was the ingredient that had been missing in the Japanese made synthetic blood. He thought a minute about always having his True Blood that way for instance when he felt like Sookie needed a break from feeding him, because although he didn't need much he still didn't want to wear her out. Eric pushed the thought aside when a shriek from Sookie pulled him back into the action and he focused again on eating up his dessert. The blood was almost completely licked off and Eric took time to pull the hard clit into his mouth and greedily suck on it. Sookie was grinding her hips and pulling her own nipples hard with one hand while the other was on the table to keep her from falling backward whenever she arched her back in despair.

"Oh god ....I'm so hot for you Sir...I need you please fuck me now," Sookie sobbed, she was throwing her head from one side to the other and her hand left her breasts and was now on the back of his head trying to get his face deeper into her wet pussy.

Eric growled, he loved it when she was close and completely lost it. He began fucking her wet hole with his tongue and after almost making her come he pulled his tongue out of her and began licking lower.

"Oh yes lower please lick me lower Sir.......Eat me!.......Please eat all of me," she panted.

When Eric's tongue slid up and down the crack of her spread open ass and he began sucking and probing her young asshole Sookie came hard screaming his name. Eric lunged onto her flooding pussy and greedily licked all the cum, savouring the sweet taste until she relaxed again, panting and catching her breath.

Since his own cock was now so hard it hurt, he lifted her off the desk as if she was as light as a feather and after making her straddle his legs he lowered her dripping pussy on his hard and erect cock, inch by inch impaling her trembling body on his enormous penis. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and engaged his mouth in a wet and hot kiss while he impaled her, their tongues fucked each others mouths in a frenzy and duelled with each other like sworn enemy's. Sookie pulled Eric's fangs into her mouth and sucked them hard making him moan long and hard,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Eric felt like she got tighter everytime he fucked her, she was definitely the tightest girl he'd ever been with and for a minute he feared he wouldn't fit this time when he felt her pussy stretch for him and she swallowed him to the hilt. Her pussy felt so good on his cock and with every stroke of his cock she became wetter and she opened up more. It was like her little pussy was made for him the way it greedily wanted all of him in the very deepest part of her till he could go no further.

"How can you be so fucking tight pet? Tell me," he growled and moaned at the same time.

Sookie who was sucking on his lower lip just whimpered not able to speak with the way his huge cock was filling her and how much her little pussy had to stretch as he stuffed her over and over again.

Eric put his hands on each one of her ass cheeks and began lifting her faster up and down his cock who was touching every last bit of her tight pussy. Her juices were running down his cock, his balls were wet and Sookie was panting heavily sweat dripping from her body. He bent a little and caught one of her swaying tits with his fangs and bit to suck on her sweet blood, Sookie threw her head back and howled at the delicious pain.

At some point Eric shoved her pretty hard down his cock to get her attention and when she looked at him he sank his fangs into his own tongue and stuck it out to her. Her dazed mind got the hint and she latched on to the bleeding tongue and sucked it greedily, gulping down his sweet blood while he kept ramming her until they both came hard.

"OHHHHHHHHH YES!" Eric growled. Still shoving his cock into her as he exploded shooting his cum deep inside her milking pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...OH ERIC!" Sookie screamed. Loving the sensation of being filled up so deep with his thick cum.

She collapsed on his chest and was panting hard trying to catch her breath when the oddest think happened, she had one of those very seldom glimpses into Eric's mind. He was thinking,

_'I should tell her everything.'_

Sookie wondered what he meant but didn't ask because then he would know that she had glimpses into vampire minds from time to time and she wasn't sure if their love was strong enough already to survive that revelation. Besides what right did she have to ask him about something he was keeping from her when she herself was keeping that and the thing with Max from him.

She sighed inside at her dilemma then thought:

_'I should tell him everything.'_

Which incidentally was what Eric heard on his first ever glimpse into Sookie's mind. The glimpse shocked him so much that his whole body tensed up which Sookie of course noticed. She lifted her head from his chest and looked at him questioningly,

"What is it baby?" she asked concerned. Inside very thankful for the years of practice she got at concealing her feelings which helped her to stay calm and not look freaked out about the glimpse.

Eric considered whether or not to tell her that he'd had a glimpse into her mind and knew she was keeping something from him. He finally decided not to, thinking that it would just freak her out too much if she knew in which direction the bond was expanding the more blood they exchanged. Besides he was keeping things from her too so he just said softly,

"I'm shocked at how much I need you my love," then he kissed her and since he was still deep inside her and still very hard it didn't take long for both to find a very nice distraction for their guilty conscience.

* * *

**The correct answer to my question is: Chow killed the booby-trapped witch leading to Eric being cursed NOT Clancy like implied in Chapter 6 of Dead and Gone. **

**By the way sorry I mentioned the page number, of course its a different number in other countries, my bad. But most of you got it right anyways so GREAT JOB :o)**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S.: PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS  
**


	16. Chapter 16

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

(I'm especially sorry for this Chap Charlaine H. since I took a few Lines from your great Books, they just made too much sence in my version. Again no infringement intended.)

**Hi Guy's new Chap; sorry No sex this time but you'll see why. Hope you like it anyways!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

**Two Weeks! **That's how long Sookie had some peace, for only two weeks. And what wonderful two weeks they had been:

That is first and foremost due to the fact that no one attacked her or tried to kidnap her again. Secondly she had already covered most of the basics with Arlene who turned out to be a fast learner and to Sookie's big surprise had tuned down her bitching considerably when they were together. Therefore Sookie had been able to enjoy work again and with Max around who every day had to fight off his increasing number of fans, it had also been quite funny for most of the time. Also since Tray and Max where asked by Eric to accompany them to Rhodes and Amelia had gotten all cranky again about why she wasn't allowed to go too so Sookie had asked Eric if Amelia could came along too and after he agreed the two girls had spend one or two afternoons at Tara's Togs shopping for dresses for the important events, that of course to the great horror of Tray and Max who had to come along for the shopping sprees. Moreover Eric had continued to shower her with presents every day, from daily flower arrangements to repairs on her old house he did it all.

When Sookie mentioned once as they were finally watching Gone with the Wind together one night, how much she loved Scarlett's white with green flowers speckled Barbecue at Twelve Oaks dress, Eric had an authentic re-creation of the dress delivered to her the next day. She had asked him of course how he had managed to have it done for her so fast and he just said that he knew a jinn who owned a tailor's business for supes and who was able to deliver orders within a day or faster. Sookie had been fascinated by the idea of a jinn being a tailor and had asked him if she could meet this creature some day to which Eric simply said that she would soon enough when she had her wedding dress made by the jinn. Sookie had been very quiet after that comment, on the one hand loving the idea that Eric was so certain that they would eventually marry and on the other hand praying that he hadn't considered this comment his proposal because she was a girlie girl and wanted a real and romantic one.

All in all they had spend a lot of time together, with Eric taking her out for diner, to the movies (and boy did he hate Alien movies, he sure was no Bill in that aspect Eric preferred movies like The Gladiator way more), a special concert at Fangtasia or simply hanging around her house cuddling and talking or doing some other things. She hadn't gone back to his house again in the two weeks because Eric had said something about her caretakers not being available yet but it would have been impossible anyways because the only other weekend that she could have gone, Amelia and her got a last minute invite to Octavia Fant's wedding to her hubby Louis Chambers. Since the wedding ceremony would be done by her coven and be according to their witch rituals, it had to be held at night in the forests and Sookie had that way been able to take Eric as her plus one while Amelia of course took Tray. The ceremony had been nothing short of spectacular, an event Sookie would never forget her whole life, with the witches and magicians all clad in white robes (white being the mandatory dress code mentioned on the invite) circling the couple and chanting blessing spells over them. Even Eric who'd been a little uncomfortable at first to be among so many witches (thanks to Hallow), later admitted that it had been an amazing experience. He probably also felt that way later because at some point during the festivities he and Sookie had snuck out and made sweet love under the stars.

Now it was Tuesday morning and Sookie was lying in bed and remembering the pounding she'd gotten last night from her Viking. Monday had been the last day she had to work ( since she had asked for two weeks vacation, one for Rhodes and the other because Eric had insisted on her staying with him for a couple of days after the trip) and Eric had invited her out on a date to celebrate the beginning of her vacation. He had picked her up around 9 pm and they had driven over to Monroe and Sookie had been very surprised when he took her to the Monroe mall who was one of the biggest malls around. When he took her inside and guided her straight to the huge Victoria's Secrets store the mall had Sookie had begun to feel a little uneasy. It turned out that Eric actually owned that mall and he had arranged for the Store to be closed up early so Sookie could shop for some underwear.

When she had told him that this hadn't been necessary he simply reminded her of a complained she had made a few days ago about him ripping apart way too much of her underwear, so he had wanted her to restock with as much and as skimpy underwear as she wanted so he could keep on ripping. The store had a VIP showroom and Eric had insisted that Sookie herself model for him some pieces he'd already pre-selected a few days ago. Sookie had protested but he had insisted saying that he needed to see if the underwear fit her and looked nice on her before buying them and since that had sounded reasonable enough she had given in and began putting on piece after piece and to model them for him.

And of course the skimpier the underwear got, the hornier got Eric and soon he began fucking her in every piece she put on thus forcing her to buy way more of them than she actually wanted because they were all soaked in their combined cum. Then her perverted Vampire had taken her to a supe restaurant without allowing her to clean up all the cum first just so he could bathe in all the envious glares her sweet scent and delectable body elicited. Then he had whispered to her that the other guys may watch and desire her but that he'll be the only one to fuck her right before he had dragged her out the restaurant and mercilessly fucked her hard inside his car. It had almost seemed to Sookie like the other supes wanting her had functioned as a very strong aphrodisiac for Eric one that had put him in some serious claiming mood.

Anyway she was still lying in her warm bed and enjoying the pleasant soreness she was feeling and it never even crossed her mind how fucked up the rest of her day would get when there was a knock on her bedroom door, it was Amelia.

"Sookie it's me can I come in?"

Sookie looked down at herself, the nightgown she was wearing was one Eric had put on her when he'd brought her home from their date last night. Of course she was completely naked under it but Amelia was no supe to figure that out so Sookie let her in. The minute she saw her friends face she knew something was wrong, even without reading her mind Amelia was radiating pure panic.

"What is it?" Sookie asked her immediately.

"Don't freak out OK," Amelia started which was kinda funny for her to say since she was the one with the horrified expression on her face. "The FBI is sitting in our living room right now and they want to talk to you."

All the color left Sookie's face within seconds and she began trembling all over, "Did they say what they wanted?" she asked her voice shaking with fear.

"No sweetie I'm sorry, they said this information was classified and for you alone to know," Amelia said rolling her eyes at the Agents. She knew of course why Sookie was worried about a visit from the FBI, Sookie had told her all about Rhodes and her fear that someone from the government might try to get to her or Barry the Bellboy and force them to use their gift for some devious government operations.

There was another knock at the door and without thinking Sookie told the person to come in. It was Max who was also looking a little concerned but changed his expression immediately into a confident one when he saw how freaked out Sookie looked.

"Shorty don't panic I'm here to help you, first fill me in on why the FBI would want to talk to you," he said very composed.

Sookie gave him a brief summary of what happened in Rhodes mentioning Barry only as 'some other telepath'. Then she mentioned that they had been very careful not to be recognized by anybody and had made sure no one wrote down their names or some other data concerning them.

"Unfortunately in this era of big brother we're living in I'm afraid that's not enough. Some security camera from some store across the street could have caught you on tape and having a picture with your face on it is all the government needs to track you down shorty," Max explained.

"Oh god what can I do?" Sookie whispered and more than ever wished that Eric was by her side.

"Tell them that I'm your boyfriend and that you want me to be present while they talk to you. That will also explain Dawson's and my presence at your house so early in the morning. No one knows you're dating the vampire right?"

"No, I haven't told anyone," she said.

"Good, by the time they find out you're with him we can simply say that we broke up or something. Now Sookie I need you to focus show no fear at all, those Agents are trained to smell it if someone is lying to them. Just say the truth and answer as much as you feel comfortable with, you are a US citizen they can't force you to do anything against your will. If I feel like they are trying to trick you I'll think something at you so you know you have to be careful with your answer OK?"

Max's confidence actually made her feel a little better, she nodded emphatically and got out of bed to show how determined she was. Unfortunately that exposed Max to her nightgown only covered naked body, and he could smell her sex as vivid as if she was completely naked in front of him. Max rolled his hands into fists and immediately got a hard on, he forced himself to look at Amelia who was asking him something.

"…I mean that's impressive how come you know how Agents operate?" he heard her ask.

"I've had them question me too some time, when you're a supe and in the army they kinda wonder at how fast you heal and stuff like that so you're bound to have a talk like that at some point," he babbled automatically not really paying attention to Amelia. Sookie was passing around and his supe senses made it easy for him to outline the shape of her naked body plus the moving around was only increasing the spreading of her sweet scent. He was getting hornier by the minute and was praying that she got dressed as quickly as possible before he lost it and came all over his fucking pants.

Sookie heard his desperate thoughts and remembered what Pam had told her about supes and women without underwear. She looked at Max and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' at him, then picked up some clothes from her closet and some fresh undies and hurried into the bathroom. Sookie freshened up quickly and left the bathroom a few minutes later completely dressed.

"Ok I guess I'm ready," she said to Max who'd calmed down a little and to Amelia who was beaming encouragingly at her.

"They haven't seen me yet since I snuck up here while Dawson was distracting them so we'll just say Amelia had trouble getting us two out of bed OK?" Max said and added when he saw Sookie blushing. "Just to explain why it took so long for us to get down there."

Sookie and Amelia nodded to show they understood and they all went downstairs and found Tray talking to a man and a woman who were sitting on the living room couch. The two Agents immediately rose when the three came walking in.

"I'm so sorry you had to wait we needed to get ready first," Sookie said smiling tensely.

"Yeah, you have no idea what I go through everyday to get those two out of bed," Amelia said winking at the Agents. Sookie blushed all over and Max put on a smug smile as if saying that it wasn't his fault that Sookie wanted him all the time. 'Just great,' Sookie moaned inside. 'Make them think I'm a horny slut you A-holes'.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse I was told you wanted to talk to me," Sookie said quickly before Amelia could drop another bomb like that.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Agent Tom Lattesta from the Rhodes office of the FBI and this is my partner Agent Sara Weiss from our New Orleans office. Could we have a word with you ma'am if possible in private" Agent Lattesta said.

"Sure, is it Ok if Max comes along too?"

"Oh, you're Mr. Stackhouse I assume?" Lattesta asked.

"No I'm Max Logan, Miss Stackhouse's boyfriend and my girl would like me to be present when you talk to her, I believe there's no law against that right?" Max said oozing the confidence of someone who knew his rights.

"Of course not Mr. Logan, if Miss Stackhouse so wishes than you can be present," Agent Weiss said and gave him a hard look.

Dawson and Amelia left and Sookie and Max sat right across the Agents on the recliner facing the couch. Sookie sat on it and Max sat on the broad arm of the recliner and held her hand as if they did this all the time. Sookie offered the Agents something to drink which both declined very politely.

"How can I help you?" Sookie asked still smiling tensely. She already knew from reading the Agents mind's that they were here because they wanted to investigate what she was and if it could be used for the government. It took all she had not to run away and hide somewhere because that was the impulse her body was sending her.

"We have a few questions for you concerning the bombing of the vampire hotel called Pyramid of Gizeh in Rhodes," Agent Lattesta said while getting something out of his briefcase. "You were there weren't you Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes I was, it was a terrible experience," she said truthfully.

Lattesta gave a sympathetic nod and extracted a picture from his briefcase and put it on the coffee table between them so that it was facing Sookie and Max. Sookie picked it up to have a closer look and it showed Barry the Bellboy and her standing together in the rubble of the Pyramid all covered in dirt and blood, ash and dust. Sookie was facing the camera and was clearly visible while Barry was standing in profile, the picture looked like it had been taken in the middle of the afternoon when Sookie and Barry had been to busy searching for survivors to notice someone or something making pictures of them.

"That's you, Miss Stackhouse," Lattesta said.

"Yes, it is," Sookie said. It would be pointless to deny it and would only make her seem guilty or like she really had something to hide.

"You were there in the employ of Sophie-Anne Leclerq who recently died of Sino-Aids?" he asked.

'It was no damn Sino-Aids that killed her', Sookie thought but said, "Yes, I was. I flew up there with her and she suffered some severe injuries in the blast but I didn't see her again after the explosion."

"Can you tell us who the man standing with you in the picture is?" Agent Weiss asked.

"No." Sookie said relieved that the Agents hadn't identified Barry yet. She prayed for him that it stayed that way. Agent Weiss didn't buy it, she was thinking that Sookie was lying - 'Well up yours Agent Weiss.'

"He came up to me after the blast and since we were in better shape than some others we helped search for survivors," Sookie continued, feeling like a simple no might sound to fishy.

"And how did you do it, I mean search for survivors?" Agent Lattesta asked.

"I'm good at finding things and it seemed important to help so we did," Sookie said evasively and pressed Max hand a little harder.

'You're doing great shorty, just stay as cool as you're right now,' Max projected to her in response.

"The fire chief on-site was under the impression that you two have some psychic ability," Agent Weiss said looking attentively at Sookie's face.

"Oh this is just fucking fantastic, so you're really going to tell me that the FBI came to my girlfriend who should be considered a hero for saving other people on such a terrible day, not to give her a freaking medal but to pull an Agent Scully and Mulder act on her? Are you guys for real? This isn't the X Files, a lot of people died that day and as far as I'm concerned you haven't caught the ones responsible yet have you?" Max said sarcastic and Sookie almost believed he really meant it.

The Agents looked a little embarrassed at each other and Lattesta shook his head weakly than cleared his throat a little to compose himself, "I can assure you it's our top priority to find those responsible for it," he said emphatically.

"Now honey no need to lose your temper," Sookie said and patted Max's hand as if to calm him down. "In response to the fire chiefs comment I can only say that I'm not a psychic," she said again truthfully.

Max's rebuke might have impressed Lattesta but not Weiss, "I'm sorry Miss Stackhouse but the chief said you actually told them were to find survivors. He said you steered the rescue crews to the living."

"It was just good luck," Sookie said not believing it herself. "I'm just happy that I was in pretty good form that day and was able to find so many people in need, some of them were hurt pretty badly you know."

Max projected, 'Don't freak out OK, I'm gonna try something to see if we get rid of them already.'

He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face toward him then said, "I'm really proud of you for saving so many people darling. You're a hero," he bent and kissed her.

Sookie didn't know how long the kiss went on she just heard the Agents clearing their throats and thanking her for her time while they stood up to leave. Sookie and Max shook hands with them and Max showed them to the door. When he came back Sookie was being held by Amelia who was doing her best to console her scared friend.

"They didn't buy it, none of it. I heard it when I shook their hands as they were leaving, they believe the fire chief and that I must really be some sort of psychic, that's why they plan to keep an eye on me. They are also hoping that the guy with me on the picture will cooperate with them as soon as they find him and that he will rat me out."

"Are you afraid that he might do that?" Tray asked.

Sookie thought about the way Barry and her parted ways in Rhodes. Barry had not been to happy that she had allowed Quinn to kill the defenceless Andre, because let's be honest that's what she had done. She didn't know if his distaste for her actions would be enough for him to sell her out once the FBI found him, so there was no way for her to know for sure.

"I don't know, we're not that close I guess," she said weakly.

"OK, no need to imagine doomsday with an empty stomach, the breakfast table is all set up I suggest we eat something first and then we can figure out what to do," Amelia proclaimed pulling the mum shtick again.

They ate breakfast together and talked about some ideas while eating and cleaning up afterwards, but Sookie was still pretty anxious so Amelia suggested she go take a long hot shower to easy up a little and then go work in the garden since according to Amelia that was a great way to release stress and since Octavia was no longer around to do it it needed to be done anyway. So while Amelia began getting their next meal ready, Sookie got in the shower and let the hot water relax her tense muscles.

After what seemed like an eternity she got out and got dressed in some old jeans and one of Jason's old tees then wrapped an old scarf around her head for her gardening work. On her way out Max asked if she wanted some help with that but she declined saying there wasn't enough work to keep two people busy. While she worked on her Gran's beloved flowers Tray was just a few feet away cleaning his car, Sookie knew of course that he was just doing that to stay close to her since she read in his mind that he'd cleaned the car two days ago. She was grateful that he was doing something while guarding her since it would have been kinda weird to have someone just standing there and watching her the whole time, which incidentally someone was actually doing.

Sookie was focused on her work and thinking about the newest development in her life when she heard some loud snarling and growling behind her. She turned around and found Niall standing behind her, he gave her a tiny smile then turned to face her bodyguards Tray and Max who were on full attack mode and were looking really scary. They didn't look entirely human anymore with their hands clenched into claws and their teeth's altered into tiny daggers with the upper and lower canines all long and sharp looking.

"Step away from the woman fairy," Tray ordered in a strange and guttural voice that didn't quite sound human anymore.

Sookie stood up immediately and placed herself in front of her great-grandfather who still had an amused expression on his face, she lifted her arms in a calm down gesture to signal that Niall was not dangerous, at least not to her.

"Tray it's OK he won't hurt me, please guys calm down," she said in as calm a voice as she could muster. Both Were's eyed Niall a bit longer and Sookie had to convince them again that all was well before her guardians calmed down enough and began shaping their features back to normal.

"What is your business here fairy?" Tray asked again his voice sounding normal again.

"This is Niall Brigant a friend of the family he just came to visit me nothing more, please don't ask any further questions Tray OK," Sookie pleaded afraid that Niall might take offence to the Were's disrespectful tone. She was sure that Tray didn't know who Niall was and more important how powerful he was, he'd only picked up on him being a fairy because during the day Niall didn't see the need to cover up his scent since there were no vamps around. Her great-grandfather turned to her and smiled again as if the little episode before had never happened.

"Blood of my blood," he said then put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

'He's so dramatic,' Sookie thought but smiled nonetheless at the affection the old fairy was showing her, it sure felt good to have a relative who cared for her since Jason whom she had only seen drunk lately running around town with his buddy Mel Hart didn't really care much about her.

"Niall," she said. "I'm so happy to see you."

And she really was, his aura gave her some sort of inner peace that she was needing bad right now. She looked at her great-grandfather Niall Brigant, he was looking regal and beautiful in his black suite with the tie she'd given him for Christmas. She thought it was so nice of him to actually wear it because she was sure he had enough clothes of way more quality than her present.

"Walk with me a little," he said and began walking without waiting for an answer. Sookie hurried after him after she had advised Tray and Max to stay put, but of course Max fallowed them into the woods keeping some distance between them. When she was near him Niall took her hand and slowed down his pace until they were strolling through her woods like some weekender's, he didn't say a thing for the first 20 min. and Sookie remained silent too. This felt too much like when she used to saunter through the woods with Gran while looking for mushrooms for Gran's famous Mushroom Soup, she missed her so much right now.

"What is troubling you dear one?" Niall finally spoke.

"The FBI came by my house today they ......wait do you know what the FBI is great-grandfather?" Sookie asked really wondering if he did. She had trouble imagining just how much interest Niall had in what went on in the human world.

"Yes," he said after some time. "FBI. A government agency that collects date about law breakers and terrorists inside the U.S.."

Sookie nodded and told him why they came and what she knew about their real intentions from reading their minds.

"But you're such a good person. You're not a killer or terrorists, I'm sure once they see that they can't prove that you have whatever gift they think you have they'll move on and leave you alone," he said.

"I hope so," Sookie said weakly trying hard to believe in her great-grandfather words.

"If they should keep troubling you you just let me know dear one," he ordered in that tone the elderly had.

"Yes Sir," Sookie said mockingly and gave him a big smile.

They walked around a bit longer without saying a word and Sookie looked behind her to see if Max was still fallowing them, she saw him walking at some distance behind them with two beautiful Leopards walking with him. Sookie had almost screamed for him to watch out when she noticed that Max seemed to be talking to the two amazing animals and right then she knew they were Wereanimals. She figured they could only be from Hotshot and wondered if she knew them in their human form and also for how long Calvin Norris has had his people watching over her too.

"You sure have lots of guardians my child," Niall said and made Sookie tore her gaze from the spectacle behind her. "I'm pleased to see the vampire is taking good care of you because you're worth it dear one."

"Everybody is just a little freaked out because there's supposedly some vampire called Nosferatu after me and two weeks ago his henchmen tried to kidnap me. But it's been two weeks now and nothing else happened so knock on wood," Sookie finished smiling tensely, she had learned all this after drilling Eric for what seemed like an eternity because her vampire wasn't really fond of telling her things he thought might worry her too much. Sookie didn't want Niall to feel obliged to declare war to the vamps because of her, Eric said on the night of the take-over that this might happen if she was injured because of the vampires.

"Hmm," Niall said and looked very thoughtful, in fact too thoughtful for Sookie's taste.

"But Eric told me that the vamp community is looking out for him too because he's turning too many humans and that's against their law," she explained quickly so he wouldn't put all the vamps in the same jar.

"So it's beginning on both fronts, must have something to do with THEIR impending arrival," Niall murmured to himself.

"Of whom do you speak Niall?" Sookie asked confused.

Niall patted her hand, "That's not important for now dear one. But I'm afraid I have a very important matter I need to relay to you for your own safety. There is trouble," Niall said and Sookie groaned out loud. She really didn't need more enemy's and bad news damn it.

"But you need not concern yourself too much," he added quickly when he saw her desperate face. "I will take care of Breandan."

"Why? Who is this Breandan and why does he want to hurt me?

"Because he can't let go little one and he's mad enough to fight destiny itself," Niall said looking straight ahead.

"Is he maybe the one behind the attack on me by the New York Weres?"

"Oh no dear one he has more vicious means than Weres."

"Like what?" Sookie asked.

Niall gave her a sideways glance filled with pity, "Prey to the God's that you never find out."

Sookie swallowed hard, "Tell me Niall?" she asked directly.

The older fairy sighed a little, "I just want you to be careful and if you see other fairies other than myself Claude and Claudine, call me at once."

"But why would other fairies want to hurt me?" Sookie asked again feeling the anxiety creep up again and this time not even Niall's aura was helping.

"Because you're my great-granddaughter," her said and Sookie knew that's all the explanation she'd get.

She looked straight ahead and all sorts of things crossed her mind, she definitely cursed the day she met Bill, because from that day on she'd been hurt so many times and so badly it was enough already. 'Why did my great-grandfather have to be a freaking fairy of all people,' she thought and felt bad immediately. Niall could have ignored her and not even tried to get in touch with her but instead here he was trying his best to get to know her and he'd been visiting her as often as he could. He was really trying and Sookie felt bad for her lack of appreciation.

Suddenly Niall stopped walking and turned to her, he took her face in his hands and said gently, "I know that the burden imposed on you may seem to big for a little girl like yourself to handle and I want you to **always** remember that I'm here to help you carry it. It's as much mine as it is yours my child," his eyes were glowing with such intensity that Sookie shivered all over.

"What do you mean Niall please tell me?" she asked and even tried to enter his mind in her need for an answer. Though it was no good because she couldn't read fairies, for some reason never could.

"Once the burden is revealed to you I hope you won't stop loving me dear one," Niall said weakly and Sookie would have never thought that her powerful royal great-grandfather could look so sad. But before she could ask him anything else he kissed her on the forehead and vanished.

Sookie stood stunned not knowing what to think about what she just heard, what the hell did Niall mean? Of what burden was he talking about and who the hell were the fairies who were after her? Sookie was desperate for some answers by the time Max reached her, she looked at him but couldn't find the two Werepanthers anywhere.

"Where did the two leopards go?" Sookie asked Max.

"They come by every day to check up on you."

"Since when?"

"It started over a week ago when Calvin Norris found out what happened to you and that there was someone after you. Dawson and I found the two roaming your woods and they told us Norris appointed them with the task of helping us out if need be, so they always come to check on things and to see if they are needed."

"I had no idea," Sookie said immediately thinking about sending Calvin a thank you card or something. "Who are they, I mean in human form?"

"They introduced themselves as being the twins Dixon and Dixie Mayhew," Max said.

Sookie remembered them from the time she went to visit Calvin Norris at the hospital after he'd been shot, the twins had been the ones guarding the hospital lobby so Sookie ran into them on her way to Calvin.

"Why didn't you tell me that they were roaming the woods and guarding me too?"

"They asked us not to, seemed to me like they didn't want you to start carrying ice tea into the woods to make them feel as comfortable as possible out there," Max said grinning broadly. Sookie just stuck her tongue out at him, she'd rather be known for being too hospitable than not at all.

They began walking back to the house and Sookie could tell that Max was waiting for her to explain what the deal with Niall was but she couldn't tell him the truth so she didn't even try explaining things. Her head was working overtime to figure out all the stuff that happened today, she decided that she definitely needed some more information on the whole fairy enemy thing and the best person to provide her with some information on fairies was Claudine.

As soon as they got inside Sookie hurried to the phone and tried to reach her fairy godmother but today was Tuesday and Claudine would be at work now so the easiest one to reach would be her twin brother Claude. While she looked up the number of his strip club she thought about her last talk with Claudine, Sookie had called her to apologize for the rude way Eric had behaved towards her and to ask why she'd been so weepy lately.

Claudine had explained to her that Niall's company that created and tested experimental medicine had developed a hormone therapy specifically for fairy women to boost their fertility rate. Claudine had been one of 10 female fairies who had volunteered to test the new treatment but apparently the regular shots she had been taken messed with her emotions too thus explaining her weepy persona at the hospital. Sookie had tried to show compassion for her because of the traumatic treatment she was undergoing but Claudine had said she was proud to be one of the women who might help to discover the answer to their grave low birth rate.

Sookie was lucky when Claude himself picked up the phone and they arranged to meet up with him and Claudine at the Monroe mall where she worked. Amelia and Tray had made plans to go to the movies so after they all ate together and Sookie had changed, she and Max were on their way. They stopped by Merlotte's first because Sookie had to give Sam the work schedule for the next two weeks she'd finished at home since Arlene wasn't able to do them yet, of course she ended up telling him all about the FBI being at her house (though not about the fairy thing) because Sam just knew her too well and could tell she was worried about something.

So after spending way more time at Merlotte's than intended they finally were on their way to Monroe and thanks to Eric Sookie actually blushed when she saw the big mall, earning her a curious glance from Max and making her very happy to be the only telepath around. They met up with Claude at the meeting point and sat on one of the tables to wait for Claudine. Claude was eyeing Max like the lion eyes his prey and Sookie could clearly hear from the Were's mind, who was mostly trying not to look at her cousin, that he wasn't enjoying the eye fuck very much. Seemed like Max was not the least bit Bi-curious which was too bad for Claude at least.

When Claude began getting all touchy-feely with Max, by gabbing his arm to see how big it was and running his hand over Max's shirt to feel how soft it was and stuff like this , Claudine arrived. After kissing everybody on the cheek ( yes even Max who she barely knew) she sat on the chair between her brother and Max, who almost made a happy dance. Sookie knew that Max wasn't homophobic or anything like that he was just a straight man who really wasn't into guys.

Claudine had a tray full of food and she dig in as soon as she was seated. They made a little small talk and then Claudine gave Sookie a sharp look and nodded a little at Max, Sookie understood that her fairy cousin didn't want to talk about fairy things with a Were around. Before Sookie could come up with some errand to send him on Claude saved the day,

"Hey Max you look like a guy who works out a lot, could you help me find the right equipment for my bottom....... muscles?" Claude purred.

Max gave Sookie a desperate look but she begged him with her eyes to please run along with Claude since she needed to talk to Claudine.

"Sure buddy, I believe I saw a sports store back there," he said and stood up. 'You owe me big time Stackhouse,' Max projected to Sookie before leaving with Claude.

She was still smiling a little when she asked Claudine, "What kind of trouble is Niall in and who are his enemies Claudine?"

"It's a pretty long story," Claudine warned her cheerfully and stuck three fries in her mouth. Yeah the treatment also made her very hungry.

"I don't care come on Claudine spill it," Sookie said a little annoyed at her Cousins cheerful way when she was feeling like everyone was out to get her.

"Many, many centuries ago before the great war between the vampires and the faeries, there were many princes in the fairy world and each one of them descended from Auberon the High King of the fairies and Titania his Queen. Auberon assigned each one of his royal sons an element for them to identify with. We come from the line of fairies that claims kinship to the sky and the wind is our element. Our grandfather, your great-grandfather is one of the few surviving members of our royal family."

"Oh my god, why?" Sookie asked in honest concern.

"It all began with the before mentioned war with the vampires, no one remembers which side started it but it quickly turned into a bloody battle with many losses on both sides. Both kinds were about to annihilate one another when the war was halted by an unidentified higher force." Claudine stopped for a minute and stuck some more fries in her mouth, then she thought a little and kept going,

"I should tell you that from here on I can only tell what I've been able to learn from hearsay because there are no records to what happened next."

Sookie nodded and made a gesture for her hungry cousin to keep going.

"They say that a peace treaty was signed whose absolute compliance is necessary to the existence of both kinds. Unfortunately no one knows what that exactly means because the details were never mentioned by anyone present on that historical moment, they say it remained a secret so no one could intervene in the fulfilment of the prophecy."

"What prophecy?" Sookie said barely able to sit still any longer.

Claudine laughed, "I already told you that no one knows silly, it's said that this is what the peace treaty is all about. That both sides agreed not to fight each other anymore because this prophecy had something to do with the survival of their kind. But not everybody was happy about the end of the great war, Breandan who's also a prince and claims kinship to the sea, his clans element being the water, suffered a great loss among his people. He wanted to keep fighting and seek revenge for his severely diminished clan but the other princes warned him that if he should break the peace pact then they would declare war to the sea people. Hereupon Breandan began gathering his forces and assembled all the princes who shared his opinion and who therefore took his side and he himself declared war to the other princes. That's when The War of the Princes began and it lasts till this day," Claudine finished sounding really sad.

"So how many are on Niall's side?" Sookie asked worried about her great-grandfather. She had no idea it was this BIG.

"All sky people like our mother Binne and our father Dillon son of Niall and others too of course. Niall and Breandan are the only surviving princes, all the others died over the centuries this war has already lasted. They both have their own followers and associates, including a few assassins."

That last bit made Sookie shiver all over, "But why is Breandan after me, I'm just a human I'm not important in your war," Sookie almost yelled.

A woman near by looked at them curiously and Claudine focused on her food for a while until the woman looked away again, "First of all you are Niall's kin and your death would hurt him and second of all Breandan hates halfbreeds. He believes that all the humans with fairy blood should be eradicated, he's been preaching for centuries that we should stop mating with humans because according to him every time one of us mates with a human we lose some of our magic," she finished snickering a little which led Sookie to believe that Breandan was full of shit.

"Why does he say such a thing if it's not true?" Sookie asked.

"I really don't know, some say it's because the halfbreeds allegedly have something to do with the prophecy and others think it's simply because Breandon is one of those fairies who believes our kind is the best there is and we shouldn't mix our royal blood with inferior beings. He's what humans call a racist and he's very strict about that among his own people, anyone of the sea clan who's caught having a relationship with a human is severely punished and if they actually managed to produce a child then Breandon has them both killed, the fairy and the halfbreed."

Sookie gulped hard, "Wow."

"Yeah," Claudine said and finished her meal.

"So what do you suggest I should do Claudine?" Sookie was more freaked out then ever.

"You remember what Niall told you about Fintan right, that he had a twin brother?"

"Yes I remember, was it Dermot or something like that?"

"Yes Dermot, he's kinda on Breandan's side," Claudine said then continued when she read the obvious question on Sookie's face. "Yeah he's a halfbreed that's right and Breandan despises him, but he likes the idea how much it hurts Niall that his own son pledged loyalty to his worst enemy. At least that's the reason Breandan tolerates Dermot among his people, Dermot has defied Niall at every turn and on many occasions he openly rebelled against our grandfather. My father Dyllon believes that it's because Niall always loved Fintan more than any other of his sons," she sighed and Sookie could tell that she was feeling sorry for her father. "But what's important for you to know is that Dermot resembles your brother Jason, not only in appearance but also in character. He's an ass-hole like Jason which is why Niall has been naturally inclined to favor you over your brother."

"So what are you saying?" Sookie asked quickly because she saw Max and Claude coming back.

"If you see someone who looks like your brother but isn't.....run like hell," she advised.

Sookie drove home more confused and scared then she'd ever been in her whole life. What was she to make of all that, how could she keep on going with so many people and things out to get her? She sure was no coward and she was never afraid to fight if need be but between the FBI, Nosferatu and Breandan she didn't know where to start. One enemy at a time would be something she could handle but so many at once? And what the hell was Niall talking about, what's that burden he referred to? But in the end all that wouldn't really matter anyway if the vamps found out she could read their minds now too she thought bitterly. 'So many people out to kill me and so little Sookie left,' she grunted inside at her own dry joke.

Her mind reading skills had evolved a lot since she'd been taking Eric's blood everytime they made love. She had now clearer and longer insights into Eric's mind AND other vampire's minds too. The only ones who for some reason remained a closed book to her among the vamps were the ancient Thalia and Sookie's former boyfriend Bill Compton. No matter how hard she tried Sookie just couldn't read their minds or get even the tiniest glimpses from them, she would have loved to ask them why but then she might as well shoot herself in the head because that would be like suicide too.

She still hadn't told Eric about it and that made her feel bad even though it pleased her to no end whenever she heard him thing about how much he loved her, however most of Eric's thoughts were in a foreign language which Sookie believed to be his native tongue. She'd gotten used to the vampire mind reading thing in the last two weeks and even though it still shocked her a lot, she had learned to cover her emotions better whenever she heard one of them.

The first thing she saw when Max drove up her driveway was Eric leaning against his corvette and apparently having some down time. As soon as they got near him Sookie asked Max to stop the car jumped out and threw herself into his strong arms. Eric held her close not saying a word but feeling her need for consolation through the bond. He picked her up into his strong arms and after dismissing the Were he carried her inside the house. He still got very possessive around the Were for whom Alcide had complete trust and who had turned out to be harder to investigate then he had thought. It's been two weeks now and Eric still had no valuable information on the guy's background and he wasn't very pleased with that. But right now he pulled his head back to his bonded and all the anxiety he was getting from her through the bond.

Eric carried her inside and sad on the couch holding her on his lap like a child and caressing her tenderly. He hated how she was trembling all over and he felt rage for everyone and everything that could make his little warrior princess feel like this. He knew first hand that Sookie was a courageous woman and he knew immediately that something else must have had happened for her to be this freaked out.

"Did something else happen besides the visit from the FBI Agents my lover?" Eric asked softly.

"Yeah, Niall came by and told me that this other fairy that I don't even know is after me and..," Sookie stopped suddenly and tensed up in Eric's arms.

"And what my lover?" Eric asked suddenly very attentive when she mentioned the word fairy.

Sookie looked up from his chest to see his face, "How come you know about the FBI Agents visit today?" she asked and scanned not only his face but also his mind.

Eric tensed up too when he noticed his mistake. This was something he had wanted to keep to himself since he knew how much Sookie hated to be controlled. But the bond compelled him to tell her the truth so he did,

"You remember the time Sam was shot and I borrowed the vampire Charles Twining to serve at Merlotte's?" he asked her carefully.

"Yes, I remember that. He burned down half my house," Sookie answered sounding tense. She couldn't tell what it was he was going to tell her because he was thinking in his native tongue again.

"Well your boss, the shifter Sam owed me a favor after that and I requested that he pay me back by keeping an eye on you during the day and providing me with information concerning your day," Eric said sounding completely calm.

And that was IT, after having some dangerous vampire and his army, the FBI and some crazy fanatic fairy after her hearing that Eric had her boss and friend spy on her and give him daily reports since the incident with Charles that was so long ago and during a time they weren't even together yet was the absolute camel breaker.

Sookie was incensed, she jumped off his lap and put some distance between them, "You let him repay you by providing you with Information about me? You have my friend spy on me? What the hell is wrong with you?" she yelled her eyes burning with rage.

"Sookie let me explain..," Eric tried and stood up to walk her way.

"No don't come near me Eric. I wasn't even dating you when you made that deal with Sam. What right did you have to spy on me, why the fuck would you do that?" she was shrieking now.

"I had to know that you're safe and…" he tried again.

"No Eric, you had no right back then. And forcing Sam to do that, how could you? I'm sick of your high handed ways and I won't tolerate them any longer, I just …… I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sookie said and began sobbing.

Eric had a panicked expression on his face, "Sookie you're irrational right know because you're afraid. Talk to me lover please don't do anything you will regret later," he said and began moving slowly towards her again.

"I don't want to be controlled Eric and I don't want my life taken away from me whether by the FBI, some vampire or by some crazy fairy who hates me for no reason," she was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Let me hold you lover, please let me take care of you," Eric said nearing her more and more. Sure he could have gotten to her faster than she could say the words he was afraid she would say but she was not in the mental condition for him to impose his will on her. He wanted her to **want** him to console her, he wanted her to understand why he did what he did.

"No! You vampires have interfered in my life way to many times and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you all!...(some more sobbing)..... But it's my own fault isn't it, I could have been married by now to JB du Rone and the baby he's having with Tara could be mine. I could …..(sob)... I could have a normal life," she said somehow realizing that she was in the middle of a mental breakdown.

Eric felt hurt by her words, he forced himself to put them away as something she didn't really mean and that her out of control emotions made her say. He got closer to her and pulled her into his arms again he began stroking her back and whispering comforting things to her like that he was there for her and would never leave her side and that he would keep her safe from anyone who tried to hurt her.

Sookie let him console her for a few minutes but then she suddenly began beating her fists against his chest and hitting his face all the while screaming for him to leave her alone and Eric just stood there and flooded the bond with his love and comfort, he allowed her to went all her frustration, fear and anger on him.

Sookie hit him as hard as she could feeling like scum with every punch, she loved him so much it hurt and yet here she was hitting him. She couldn't stop she was feeling like a caged animal and everybody was coming at her and after her, she wanted to fight against her enemy's but couldn't because they were either to powerful like Breandan and the FBI or not really tangible like Nosferatu. She was using Eric's confession about him spying on her to focus her anger on **something** and **someone** and she knew it was absolutely wrong of her. Her beating got weaker until she stopped completely and sank down on her knees panting hard and sobbing at the same time. Eric sank down on his knees too and pulled her in his arms again.

"I need you to leave me alone Eric, I can't look at you right now," Sookie whispered. She couldn't look at him not because she was still mad at him but because she was ashamed of herself. She had never hit someone like this in her whole life and especially not someone she loved, she felt like shit for beating him and even more so because he had just stood there without moving, completely defenceless taking blow after blow.

"I won't leave you now Sookie you need me," Eric said very softly not more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry Eric but I ……..I rescind your invitation into my house," she whispered.

"No, Sookie don't…," Eric said looking down at her tear streaked face.

He and Sookie both waited for the usual mysterious forces to induce him to leave the house but - nothing happened. Eric figured fast that their increasing bond must be responsible for it but Sookie just glared at him accusingly.

"What have you done Eric? Why aren't you getting out already?" she spat.

"I believe it's the bond lover, it seems like the stronger our bond and the more of my blood is inside you the less you can keep me away from you. There's too much of my blood in your system for you to rescind my invitation, that would be like rescinding yourself and that's not possible," he explained what he believed to be the reason for this newest development.

"That damn bond again, this is fucking fantastic" Sookie moaned.

Eric couldn't help but feel hurt again and this time Sookie felt it too, "Are you regretting our bond again my lover?" he asked gently.

Sookie sighed, she was feeling like such a bitch for hurting his feelings right after beating on him even if to him it must have felt like a fly beating a lion, it still had been wrong of her.

"No, not really I'm just...... I don't know I guess tired."

Eric lifted her into his arms again and carried her to the couch, he sat with her on his lap again and took the new and beautiful quilt he gave her that was lying next to him to cover both of them up. Sookie snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes, she was very happy the whole rescinding thing didn't work because he was right as always, she needed him now more than ever. Eric didn't talk for a while he was just rocking her back and forth until he could tell she'd calmed down enough for him to say what he needed to say,

"I love you Sookie Stackhouse and I consider you to be mine. I considered you that since the day you told me that we had been lovers while I stayed at your house, since that day I wanted to take care of you like you took care of me. You took me in from the road and gave me shelter even without being a 100% sure that I might not hurt you. You slept holding my hand without being afraid that I might drain you dry while you slept, I have never had a human trust me in such a way. And that's why I needed to know that you are safe when I can't be with you, I didn't have to be your current mate to worry about you Sookie because I cared for your safety from the moment I saw you in Fangtasia for the first time. Since that day your mortality became a constant concern of mine, one I found myself thinking a lot about even when you were still dating Bill. Don't ask me why because for the life of me I couldn't tell you, but if making you mad at me is the price I have to pay to know that you are safe then I'll pay it," he finished very determined.

"I'm sorry I hit you Eric, I'm sorry I …......of course I know why you did it and actually I believe Sam didn't mind since he's been taking care of me since I know him. I guess I just freaked out because of all that's happened today and well everything is happening so fast," she said weakly.

"Tell me everything my love," Eric whispered into her hair and Sookie relayed to him everything that happened today leaving only the kiss out that Max gave her to get rid of the FBI Agents.

Eric was very quite for a long time after she was done, Sookie reached inside his mind but unless she understood ancient Swedish their was no way of telling what her Viking was thinking about and to be honest she was happy about that, she really didn't need to hear all the thinks her mate was thinking about. If she wanted that she would have dated a human.

"Do you trust me to keep you safe my lover?" Eric suddenly asked her and sounded serious as hell.

"Yes Eric I trust that you will," Sookie said and looked up at him. Eric gave her a little smile and flooded the bond with his love and Sookie did the same. She was very tired but suddenly felt the incredible urge to have sex with him, she pressed her lips on his and kissed him desperately.

After a while Eric broke off the kiss, firstly because he could tell she was very tired from her meltdown and would fall asleep any minute now and secondly because his pride was still too hurt from her JB du Rone remark. What she needed right now would be some gentle lovemaking and he was unable to provide that right now. His inner beast wanted to fuck her as hard as he could, not caring if she could take it or not until there was no other man left in her head, until her little pussy was completely enslaved to him and his cock. He wanted to fill her womb with his seed even if it wouldn't make her pregnant it would please him to know that she was filled up to the hilt with his seed and no one else's. He wanted to bite her and lick her all over make her scream so loud that anyone and she herself would hear whom she belonged to. Mark her with his body and make her understand that he owned her now, all of her **forever**.

Sookie laid her head on his chest again and yawned, "Please make love to me Eric, I need you."

"You're too tired love, I'll take you to my house and we'll have tomorrow all to ourselves before we leave on Thursday," he said and couldn't stop his fangs from running down at her request and also because she smelled of fairy.

"Please take me now Eric, I feel so safe when I have you deep inside me," she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

Eric remained seated a little longer until he could tell she was deep asleep, then he wrote a note informing the witch that Sookie was with him (no need to have her threaten Fangtasia again) and went outside to inform the vamps on guard that he would take Sookie and that only one of them needed to stay to guard the house. Then he went back inside gathered up his sleeping beauty wrapped in the quilt and carried her to his car. He drove home with her and carried the still sleeping telepath into his hidey hole.

When she was tugged in and he made sure that she had it warm enough Eric went into his office, picked up his cell and after dialling a number from memory and hearing the confirmation that the line was secure he said,

"I know you believe that what you did was for the best but they have been found now, you'll have to come back if I'm to keep her alive." And hung up.

* * *

**OK I'm sorry, but I really have to thank especially my readers who write such great reviews were they name the bits they liked and those they didn't like. Thanks so much for that because any feedback is so valued when you're a writer. Please keep making your lengthy reviews that put a smile on my face and inspire me to keep writing. I'm so thankful for you guys you have no idea how much (been a little down lately you know german winter and stuff) please keep them coming.**

**Love,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: To all my readers don't forget to review :o)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi there so last Chap. was no sex and this Chap. has quite a lot. I wanted to give them some bonding time because Rhodes will be a little rough on Sookie. **

**Hope you like Sookie and Eric bonding time plus the new Characters, let me know OK**

**

* * *

  
**

Chap. 17

Sookie woke up to find that she was smothered in vampire. They were both naked and facing each other with her face leaning against Eric's broad chest who was lying on his side with both arms wrapped around her body and his legs tangled over hers. Sookie looked up at the big vampire pressed up against her body and she pondered for a second how she was going to free herself to get to the toilet. She put both hands on his chest and pushed back a little to separate his clasped hands, when she managed that she pushed a little more until the mountain of a man was lying on his back then she untangled his legs from hers and hurried to the bathroom to tend to her human needs. It was a good thing she knew Eric's hidey hole in the dark already or she would have hurt herself on her way there because it was pitch black in the bedroom.

When she was done she went back to the bedroom and clicked on the lamp on her nightstand, she snuggled herself close to her Viking again and stared at him for a while a little surprised at how lying naked in bed with him could give her so much inner peace and let her forget all her worries. She sucked in a breath as she gazed at his blonde mane, his gorgeous face that looked almost boyish in his sleep with the full lips that did such dangerous things to her body. A surge of lust ran through her body and she closed her eyes loving the feel of his skin against hers. She began to curve her hand along the hardness of his biceps loving how strong his arms were, then the hand moved up and over his broad chest and she loved how hard and solid his chest felt, next the hand glided down to his six pack and she let her fingers dance over the defined muscles and she loved his washboard abs and how firm they felt, finally she let her fingers glide down to his gracious plenty and it surprised her again how big it was even when not sexually aroused. She moved her hand up and down his length because she just couldn't help it but then stopped cause it felt wrong to be feeling him up while he couldn't enjoy it.

Her own body was raging with need and she figured maybe because she didn't get fucked last night. Eric had slept with her every day for the last two weeks and her body had gotten very spoiled and was missing her nightly doses of Eric's gracious plenty, it was unbelievable how much she was craving him and even more shocking how much she was craving his blood. Bill had once said that tasting blood when having an orgasm was like a grand finale for vampires and Sookie couldn't agree more. Tasting Eric's blood while coming hard made the orgasm somehow more intense, she didn't know why but there was no better feeling in the world then sucking Eric's blood while an orgasm was rocking through her body.

Sookie thought for a few seconds if she should pleasure herself to let some steam out but masturbating was no fun anymore if Eric wasn't watching her and then came in to finish the job. She decided it would be better to do it right before he rose since she knew how much he loved to watch her play with herself. She had to make it up to him today for beating on him, and of course for the kiss Max gave her yesterday. Sookie reluctantly tore her gaze from her beautiful lover and turned to have a look at the watch, it was 10 am and Eric would only be up around 5 or 6 pm. So she had lots of time to kill and decided to have a look at the house since she'd promised herself she would check it out next time she came here. She stood up and covered her vampire up again, after giving him a kiss and wishing him sweet dreams she went to the bathroom and for the first time saw the note Eric had leaned against her toothpaste, it read:

My Lover,

I took you home with me because I couldn't bear to leave you alone at the state you were in last night. I hope you feel a little better today and that you trust that I will keep you safe and we will face those problems together. I'll never leave your side my lover! Please call your witch and have her pack your things for Rhodes and ask her to bring them along when we meet tomorrow at the airport. Or if you like, you can take the clothes that Pam got for you for when you stay at my house, they are in the new wardrobe standing next to mine. Once you're dressed please take the elevator and go upstairs to meet your caretakers, they arrived yesterday and are here to take care of your nutritional needs and everything else you might desire. Don't be shy to ask them for whatever you need Sookie, the Wisdomtree's have my complete trust and they know that you are my woman and therefore are to be treated with the utmost respect, so again don't be afraid to ask for whatever you want my lover.

I'll see you at dawn,

E

Sookie was all of a sudden very nervous to have other people with her in the house, she knew the hidey hole was sound proof and unattainable from outside but she still worried about Eric's safety, on the other hand he wrote in his note that he trusted them. How could he not have told her before, like yesterday or something. She just remembered scarcely that he had mentioned something about getting caretakers for her because he wanted to make sure she ate while she stayed at his house. She had told him that this wasn't necessary since she could cook herself but Eric had insisted saying that he wanted her to be pampered when she was at his house.

Sookie hurried up with getting ready because she didn't want her caretakers to thing that she was some bitchy spoiled mistress that slept till noon and only came out to get something to eat and mistreat the help. She hurried out the bathroom wrapped in one of Eric's big towels and went right to the new wardrobe standing next to Eric's. It looked just like Eric's so it didn't disturb the rooms design or seem like an out of place piece of furniture, she opened the two double doors and found the wardrobe packed with lots of designer clothes, from shoes to bags, dresses, skirts, blouses, shirts, cocktail dresses, evening gowns and the list went on. Sookie closed the doors again for a second absolutely shocked at how much money Eric must have spend with the things inside this wardrobe. She took a deep breath and peaked inside again, on one side of the wardrobe was a section with drawers and on the biggest one Pam wrote a note that said 'Sookie's privates', Sookie rolled her eyes and took a look inside the drawer. It was stuffed with luxury panties, thongs, bras, corsets and stockings from renown labels such as Agent Provocateur and others.

Sookie decided to have a closer look at all that stuff later and picked a simple pink bra and thong set from Victoria Secrets. When she noticed that she was taking way to long to decide what to wear she just grabbed a Juicy Couture velour tracksuit in cerise (red). She dressed in a hurry and was pleasantly surprised at how soft the cotton felt on her skin before she slipped into some white slippers. Sookie brushed her hair into a ponytail and put on a little bit of make up from the MAC Cosmetics selection Pam had also gotten for her, just enough to put a little glow on her face.

She gave Eric one last glance to make sure that he was properly covered up than went to the elevator and after performing the needed security check up she was on her way upstairs. Sookie arrived at the ground floor and looked around as soon as the doors opened - no one there, she fallowed the voices she could hear coming from the kitchen and there she found the Wisdomtree's, standing in the large top-of-the-line professional gourmet kitchen. Before she could say a word the man turned around and gave her a warm smile then hurried towards her extending his hand,

"Miss Stackhouse I'm delighted to finally meet you. Master Eric has told us so much about you," he said and shook her hand enthusiastically. Mr. Wisdomtree was approximately as tall as Bill, had a round jovial face who's center was the big well trimmed Fu Manshu beard and the long sideburns, he also had a little bear belly that gave his body the shape of an apple, short curled brown hair with hints of grey and he was dressed like a professional British Butler.

"Oh thank you so much I'm delighted to meet you too but please call me Sookie," she said pleasantly surprised at how kind he sounded. She was just processing that little shock when a roundish woman appeared behind the man and gave her a big hug.

"Oh Nigel hurry up I'd like to meet her too you know.....Oh my god you're lovely! ....... It's such a pleasure to meet you my dear girl," she babbled and hugged her close while laughing heartily. She had a friendly looking heart shaped face with puffy lips and full red cheeks, her walnut brown hair had some long grey strands and was braided and arranged into a very neat big fat bun. Her pear shaped body had round swaying hips and she was dressed like a typical hostess in a brown dress layered with a soft and fluffy pink cashmere sweater and a white apron wrapped around her big hips, also some heavy knit white tights and some pink slippers.

Sookie hugged her back and was surprised at how good that felt, the woman's jolly mood was very contagious and Sookie wondered for a second if she was a faery because she had the same effect on her that Claudine always had plus she couldn't read either hers nor her husbands mind. 'What are they?' Sookie asked herself.

"Come on now woman, let the poor girl have some breakfast first before you smother her like this," the man chided but Sookie could hear that he wasn't really mad.

"All right, all right," she said still smiling and freed Sookie from her warm embrace. Sookie had a genuine smile on her face and she was so happy the Wisdomtree's were so nice. She was a bit concerned about the mind reading thing, because she usually judged somebody's character according to what she read in their mind, but this was kinda exciting too not to know what they were thinking about her. Though she still wanted to know what the hell they were.

"We are Nigel and Emma Wisdomtree and we're glad to meet our masters beloved mate, you know we've been serving Master Eric for a very long time now and he's never introduced us to a lady before," Mr. Wisdomtree babbled on while he and his wife guided Sookie to the dining room.

"That's true, and I always wanted him to meet a sweet young girl because he's such a good man and deserves some love in his life," Mrs. Emma Wisdomtree added.

Sookie was kinda speechless, they were so nice and sweet that Sookie had to wonder for a second or two where the hell her Viking vampire had met those people but found it to rude to ask them since they barely knew each other yet. It just seemed so incredible that Eric would employ such a nice and cheerful couple and while she was still mulling over this strange pairing the two had led her to the dining room. The big room had a hardwood flooring like most of the house and in the middle of the room over a beautiful dessert gold colored area rug stood a massive Copley Square Table in a rich coffee bean color. The table was very long and had 12 upholstered armchairs in the same rich coffee bean color and off-white linen seat cushions. Behind the table that was littered with food stood a big and beautiful coffee bean china cabinet, it had classic curves, bevelled glass doors and satin nickel hardware sets and it had the most beautiful china Sookie had ever seen on display. The room itself was painted primarily in a white and green undertone that accented the mainly red paintings hanging at strategic spots on the wall. Sookie, who in the meantime had been seated at the top of the big table where the breakfast table setting was laid out for her, got bug eyed and panicked a little when she saw all the food that Mrs. Wisdomtree she assumed apparently expected her to eat. In front of her was a table full of everything one could want for breakfast:

oatmeal

pancakes

waffles

breakfast cereal

sausage

bacon stripes

coffee

jam and jelly

various fruit juices

bagels and cream cheese

muffins

bowl of cut fruit with yogurt

fresh milk

white or wheat toast

boiled eggs

tomato and cucumber slices

and lots of other stuff some of which she couldn't quite name..

Sookie looked up from the spread in front of her into the expectant faces of the Wisdomtree's, "This is quite a selection and everything looks so great, thank you so much," she said very polite like Gran had taught her.

"Master Eric insisted that you should get enough to eat so I just made a little bit of everything since he couldn't tell me what you liked," Mrs. Wisdomtree explained.

"That's very considered of you thank you but I hope we won't have to throw out most of the food because I'm quite sure I won't be able to finish all that," Sookie said smiling tensely because she felt bad for all the work Mrs. Wisdomtree must have had making breakfast for her.

"Oh don't worry honey, just eat all you like and I'll take care of the rest," Mrs. Wisdomtree said again than pulled her husband out of the dining room to let Sookie eat in peace.

Sookie put some of the things she liked most on her plate and began eating, it all tasted fantastic and reminded her a lot of Gran's cooking. She wasn't someone who enjoyed eating alone and after she heard the Wisdomtree's talking in the kitchen she stuffed her plate a little more than went over to the kitchen where she found Mr. Wisdomtree drying the dishes while Mrs. Wisdomtree washed it and handed it over to him, it was an oddly peaceful scene. The Wisdomtree's looked at her concerned at first but then Mr. Wisdomtree smiled knowingly and pulled back a chair at the little breakfast area the kitchen had for her to sit on,

"I don't enjoy eating alone either," he said and Sookie beamed at him.

Mrs. Wisdomtree nodded approvingly as she watched Sookie take a seat then dig into her food with a smile on her face. Emma Wisdomtree was very fond of Eric Northman since she liked him very much and knew a side of him that almost no one knew of. She had been both happy and worried when Eric had contacted them asking for them to come and serve him again because he needed someone he could trust to care for his woman. Emma had been worried if Eric had made a good choice, god knew he never had introduced them to one of his lady friends because non of them had meant anything to him but this little girl did. And the fact that he would call them back into his service, something he had never done before showed just how much he loved this human.

But after meeting her for just a few seconds Emma could tell that she was a very special girl and one who didn't even know just how special she was. A blossoming rose in the dark garden that had been Eric Northman's life and when she came into the kitchen just now looking for their company because she didn't feel well alone in the fancy dining room Emma Wisdomtree's assumption that she was a good girl for her master were confirmed and she decided to take good care of her for Eric.

"May I ...may I ask you something?" Sookie said shyly.

"Sure honey, what is it?" Mrs. Wisdomtree said.

"Mrs Wisdomtree I was wondering what you guys are?"

Emma turned to look at her, "Master Eric told us that you were able to tell if someone is not human but I must admit I didn't really believe it at first, but when I saw you I could tell that you yourself are not only human yourself are you honey?"

"I don't know ma'am, all I know is that I'm a telepath. I can read human minds and when there's someone who's mind I can't read like your husband and yours than I assume they must be some kind of supe," she explained as truthfully as she could.

"So you can't read supe minds?"

"Well, I can read Were minds a little but vampires I can't read and whatever you are I can't read either," she said lying a little.

"Well young lady we are demons," Mr. Wisdomtree announced.

Sookie shrugged then thought a little, "That's odd," she said.

"What honey?" Mrs Wisdomtree asked.

"I know a demon named Mr. Cataliades, do you know him?"

"The lawyer, yes we know him," Mr Wisdomtree said and Sookie noticed an amused expression on his face.

"Well I get glimpses from his mind but from you two I'm getting nothing at all," she wondered out loud.

"Oh that's because Cataliades is only a half demon, his human side makes it possible for you to read him but we are full blooded demons. I guess that's why you can't read us, actually I'm not even sure if there is anyone who can read demon minds," Mrs. Wisdomtree explained.

"Yeah I guess that's it," Sookie said processing this information.

"Half demons apparently don't inherit this trait, but they obviously inherit what matters most," Mr. Wisdomtree said and he ans his wife beamed at each other knowingly.

Sookie was clueless as to what he was talking about, she remembered what Bill had said once when she had called him and they had talked about Gladiola's death. Bill had mentioned Mr. Cataliades full demon brother Nergal who had so many half-human children by different human mothers, she wondered if both remarks were somehow related.

"I'm sorry but may I ask what you mean by that?" Sookie asked.

"Oh of course Miss Stackhouse, the thing is that full blooded female demons can't reproduce. They are even more corrosive than the males of our kind, so the only way to get a full blooded demon child is to make half demon children and when two of those meet and have a child this child will be full demon because at such a joining only the demon gene is passed on and the human gene being the weaker one is cancelled out," Mr. Wisdomtree explained.

OK now Bill's comment made sense, it must be the goal of every full blooded male demon to make as much half demons as possible if he wants to pass on his gene to the next generation. Sookie felt bad for the female demons that could never have a child and would never know how it felt to have a baby growing inside them, well she felt bad for them until she remembered that she wouldn't either. Eric couldn't give her a child he was a vampire and couldn't reproduce either, Sookie pushed the sadness that assailed her aside and focused on questioning the chatty Wisdomtree's about everything demon.

After they talked for some time Mr. Wisdomtree announced that he would give her a tour of the house now while his wife prepared lunch. He said that he knew from Eric how much Sookie wanted to see the whole house and so after leading her to the entrance hall Mr. Wisdomtree began his tour with the words, "Welcome to Hidden Meadow."

It turned out Eric's mansion had a name, it was sold as the Hidden Meadow Mansion and Sookie liked that name a lot. And she liked it even more after she saw the rest of the house that had all in all more than 16 rooms:

6 bedrooms

7 full baths

3 half baths

Interior: 9,335 sq. ft. (approx.)

Acreage: 2.69 acres (approx.)

Hidden Meadow had on it's third floor an enormous luxury master bedroom with a marbled bath, 3 dressing rooms, two fireplaces and a balcony overlooking the magnificently landscaped grounds, also on the third floor were double offices with attached sitting room and a bonus room. The second floor contains three double bedrooms and family room with balcony also overlooking the landscaped and a Home Theatre. On the first floor of this gracious brick colonial, one could find 2 guest bedrooms, the beautiful gourmet kitchen, solarium/breakfast room, grand scale dining and living rooms with fireplaces, the library also with a fireplace, three laundry rooms and an attached five car garage.

French doors to porches that lead to a private yard with heated pool and jacuzzi spa overlooking meadow, a little further down came the detached stone pool house with fireplace where the Wisdomtree's were staying and an attached studio with Gym. On top of all that was the up-to-the-minute technology featuring a Home Automation System that can control A/C, heat, lights,security, video, etc, from any smartphone from any place in the world. Sookie was very impressed with the house itself but also the elegant way it all had been decorated and she wondered if Pam did it.

The tour ended right as Mrs. Wisdomtree called everybody to table for lunch, Sookie groaned again when she saw how much food the female demon had made this time but Emma just patted her hand and told her not to worry about that. They had some grilled sirloin steak paired with a seasoned and grilled lobster tail and served with dressed baked potato. For dessert Mrs. Wisdomtree had baked a delicious carrot cake with coconut and pecans topped with a sweet vanilla cream cheese icing.

Sookie ate a lot of everything not only because she felt guilty Emma had made so much but also because it was really, really good. They talked lively throughout the whole meal and Sookie allowed herself to enjoy the company of pleasant people with whom she didn't have to shield her mind all the time. As soon as she was done eating Sookie helped Mrs. Wisdomtree with the dishes despite her protest and asked her to not make dinner because Sookie was pretty sure that she wouldn't be hungry again so soon after such an opulent meal. Mrs. Wisdomtree just gave her a knowing smile and told her to get to Eric since he'd be awake in a bit, Sookie thanked both again for taking such good care of her and went to the elevator to get to Eric's hidey hole.

When she entered the bedroom she found her vampire still deep asleep so she hurried to the bathroom and freshened up a little and since she wanted to make it up to him for beating on him she went to her wardrobe and took a look inside the drawer with all her new lingerie that Pam had so thoughtfully named 'Sookie's privates'. She selected a slutty piece she found right on top, she put on a set of white lace top stockings, a crotchless thong panty and the embroidery garterbelt that came with the set. She pondered for a few seconds if she should but on the bra too but decided against it because she knew that Eric would be hungry for his blood and would appreciate a quick access to his favourite feeding area. Sookie checked herself in the mirror to see if the set looked good on her and after deciding that it did she went to the bed, pulled back the sheets and laid herself next to her vampire. She was still pretty full from the great lunch so also a little lazy to masturbate, she closed her eyes a little to wait for Eric to wake up.

After a while, Sookie couldn't really tell for how long she'd dozed off she felt something cold around her neck, still a little dazed from her little nap she reached up for the offending object and wrapped her fingers around a necklace. Sookie's eyes opened immediately because after she had discovered how expensive her Tiffany's bought earrings had been (thanks to Amelia who looked it up than accidentally revealed it by broadcasting it in her mind), the ones that reminded Eric of her hard nipples she had asked him not to buy her any more jewellery. She picked up the big pearl dangling from the necklace and was shocked at how beautiful it was.

"This pearl reminded me so much of **your** hidden pearl my lover," came a voice from between her legs. Eric was lying between Sookie's legs with his head hovering over her sex and he was smelling her, getting high on her sweet scent just like an addict.

"What pearl?" Sookie asked still looking fascinated at the beautiful piece, having Eric between her legs was so natural to her by now. "Ohhh," she moaned in surprise when Eric gave her nub a quick lick.

"This pearl Sookie, when I saw that jewellery it reminded me so much of your throbbing clit that I had to get it for you my lover," he said sounding hoarse than gave her nub a quick lick again.

"Oh god," Sookie moaned in response.

"I love this crotchless panties pet they give me quick access to your tight little pussy. I think I want you to only wear these from now on then I won't have to rip your panties all the time," he said as if they were talking whether or not to take an umbrella in case of rain, then he licked her clit again.

"Mmmm..... but honey I'd like to please you tonight, is there something you would like me to do?" she asked her voice trembling a little.

"Actually there is, take off the necklace Sookie," he ordered but otherwise didn't move.

Sookie took off the necklace after some struggling and saw it for the first time up close. It was a stunningly beautiful diamond necklace spectacle-set with circular- and single-cut stones suspending a pearl drop pendant capped by rose-cut stones, the length was approximately 440mm. Sookie gulped hard at how gorgeous it was and no doubt crazy expensive too.

"We are going to play a little game, I want you to hold the pearl over your mouth and everytime you lick the pearl up there I'll lick your pearl down here, if you suck the pearl I'll suck your pearl and if your bite the pearl then I'll do the same to your little clit. Did you understand the rules?" he asked smiling mischievously at his knew idea to pleasure her mad.

"Yes Eric.. ohhh," Sookie moaned again because he gave her nub another lick.

Sookie held the big glowing pearl over her full lips and thought again about how dirty minded her vampire was, she decided the task didn't sound to difficult then she stuck out her tongue and gave the big dangling pearl a shy lick. Immediately Eric's tongue darted out and copied her gesture on her clit and Sookie gasped.

"Do to the pearl whatever you want me to do on **your** throbbing pearl pet," Eric encouraged her.

Sookie closed her eyes stuck her tongue out again and began flicking the jewel as fast as she could. She bucked her hips a little but kept going when Eric began doing the exact same thing to her throbbing clit. Sookie began gasping and moaning, feeling dirty because it was as if she was flicking her own clit. She kept going for as long as she was able to stand it, her moans turning into little shrieks of pleasure and her hips were bucking and lifting from the bed to get his talented tongue closer to where she needed it so badly. When her legs began trembling uncontrollably from the unbearable pleasure Sookie turned her head to the side and screamed out his name along with her first orgasm of the night.

"Ohhhhh Eriiiiiiiiiiicccccc," she screamed.

Eric stopped flicking her nub the minute she stopped flicking her tongue on the glistening pearl of the necklace so no one could accuse him of not keeping the rules of his own game. He was laughing a little and licking the sweat of her inner thighs, then he looked up at a panting Sookie and said,

"Ready for round two?"

Sookie glanced down at the man between her spread open legs and she smiled a little too, her naughty side mostly revealed herself after her first orgasm and tonight was no exception,

"I love that game baby," she purred then lifted the pearl over her open mouth and began flicking her tongue again right along with Eric.

Sookie wanted to try something else and sucked the big pearl into her mouth then began sucking it making delicious sucking noises that were driving Eric wild. Eric immediately did the same to her nub and sucked the throbbing clit into his mouth, sucking hard on the sensitive button and making Sookie squirm again. Sookie sucked on the pearl and with her eyes closed enjoyed Eric's mouth doing the same to her nub. She pulled it out and began licking the soaked jewellery, just to see if Eric would really follow suit and again he did. After a few more minutes of Sookie flicking, licking, sucking and biting on the pearl she was burning, bucking her hips hard and moaning her pleasure while still bravely doing those things to the pearl so Eric would do them to her clitoris.

When she was really close again and Eric had made an especially good move with his tongue Sookie forgot all about the game and diverted her mouth from the pearl to beg Eric to please fuck her. But as soon as she stopped working the pearl, Eric stopped working Sookie's little pleasure pearl too and left her high and dry, Sookie glared down at him.

"Eric! Don't stop now," she begged desperately.

"I told you the rules pet, if you want to come you'll have to keep doing to the pearl what you want me to do to your little pearl," he explained reasonably.

Sookie almost sobbed in frustration but she knew that look of his, it was his 'This is a non-negotiable thing'- look so she stuck out her tongue again and proceeded to suck and lick the expensive pearl dangling from the even more expensive diamond necklace. Leave it to Eric to use such an expensive piece as a sex toy, with the necklace alone she could probably buy a house for Amelia, Sam, Jason and herself. And if she sold the unique looking pearl too, that would be enough to build a house for Niall that would be right next to hers, so he could visit her more often Sookie's wandering mind thought right before she accidentally bit on the hard pearl which of course made Eric bite into her pulsating hard nub as well sending her on a raging orgasm again.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh dear god...Errrrriiiiiiiiccccccccccccc!"

Sookie was panting hard and her Viking was slurping up every drop of cum that came flooding out her wet spasming cunt. Before Eric could lick her into yet another orgasm she said,

"Eric it's my turn now OK?"

Eric growled and kept licking the sweet juices that tasted better than fairy blood to him. His mind was chanting the word Mine again and Sookie knew she had to hurry if she wanted to return the favour before he went all caveman on her.

She sat up and pulled the reluctant vampire from her pussy, then she made him sit on the edge of the bed and she herself knelt between his spread open legs. Sookie didn't waste too much time because she was just as hungry for his pre-cum covered cock as he was for her wet pussy. She wrapped one hand around his thick manhood and began stroking him up and down while her other hand began massaging his balls. Then she started licking him all over, guiding her tongue from the root to the top over and over again, her tongue dancing and teasing his cold flesh making him squirm and moan like crazy. Sookie pulled the throbbing head into her mouth and sucked hard on the sensitive tip making Eric buck his hips in despair. She sucked it harder and harder feeling a perverted pleasure everytime he cursed in another language or bucked his hips so hard it almost threw her off him or when he simply threw back his head and hoarsely cried out her name. Sookie loved it when Eric surrendered to her like that, she felt like a real woman for making him this crazy with only her mouth. His moans spurred her on and she sucked even harder taking as much of his big penis into her mouth as she could fit while her hands worked the other half and his balls.

Sookie licked, sucked and bit his cock and balls hard over and over again till Eric thought he would die from so much pleasure. He spilled a fresh load of pre-cum all over her tongue and just like an addict Sookie grabbed his long hard shaft with both hands, digging her nails into the soft flesh and began sucking his throbbing tip in a frenzy desperate to get more of his delicious juice. Eric was powerless toward such an attack on his ravished dick and he came hard inside her hot mouth, roaring her name and giving her load after load of the sweet cum she craved so much.

Sookie was still licking him clean when Eric had calmed down enough to be able to speak again. He looked down at the cum hungry blonde kitten between his legs who was licking his still erect glistening cock as if she was afraid to miss just one single drop of his delicious cum. She looked so beautiful it hurt, the way she was greedily licking and sucking his hard flesh and making those little noises he loved so much. Eric knew that she had matured a lot in terms of sex since she became his woman and he thanked the gods that none of her previous lovers had found out how much sexual potential lay inside her because then they would have never allowed her to leave them. Just like he would never let her go ever again, she was HIS with body and soul.

Since Eric had been thinking those things in his native tongue Sookie who was a little embarrassed at herself for behaving like such a cock hungry slut whenever she had Eric's dick in her mouth, had absolutely no idea that her vampire was in such a possessive mood. When Eric felt that she was working him to yet another orgasm he pulled her up and made her sit on his lap, laughing a little at the protesting sound she gave when he forced her to let go of his penis. As soon as she was sitting on his lap Eric gave her a passionate kiss, tasting himself on her tongue as their tongues tangled in a heated dance with each other.

"How are you feeling today my lover?" Eric asked after a while sounding hoarse.

"Much better honey, I really freaked out yesterday and I feel very bad for what I said and did to you. Can you forgive me?" Sookie asked placing tiny kisses along his jaw and down his neck.

"There is nothing to forgive Sookie because some of the things you said were right, you have been through a lot of traumatic experiences mostly because of vampires and I'm sorry for that but I'm not sorry you were introduced to our world or else I might have never known what real love feels like," he said firmly.

Sookie was touched and kissed him softly this time while flooding their bond with her love and getting his in return, "I'm not sorry about that either baby," she whispered.

"I'm glad to hear that. Did you find your caretakers agreeable?" Eric asked already knowing the answer from glimpses inside her mind.

"Yes, the Wisdomtree's are great honey I like them a lot," Sookie said beaming at him.

"Tell me what you did today?" Eric asked and began nuzzling her neck while he listened.

Sookie finished her recounting with the words, "Hidden Meadow is a beautiful house you have great taste Eric."

"That's why I'm so crazy about you pet," he said and they kissed again. "Would you like to join me for a nice bubble bath my lover?" he asked.

"Yeah sure, but could we make that a shower, I'd rather lie in bed with you than in the tub where we'll get all wrinkled after a while?" she asked sweetly.

Eric smiled at her, "Of course, you wanna race me to the bathroom?" he asked being the big child all men kept inside somewhere.

Sookie gave him a look that said 'Yeah right like I'm stupid enough to race a vampire' and then to his big surprise she suddenly jumped off his lap and began running to the bathroom once she was sure that she had fooled him with her little act. She was laughing triumphantly first then began screaming like a child when she looked back and saw him getting up and chasing after her while calling her a cheater. Of course the vampire won (quelle surprise) and by the time Sookie reached the bathroom, he already had the water running and was holding up the shower's glass door for her with a big fat smug grin on his handsome face. Sookie stuck her tongue out at him making the vampire laugh a little and after taking off the lingerie she still had on she stepped pass him into the big shower that could easily fit at least three more people.

"You know I would have given you a heads start anyway Sookie," Eric said all benevolent as he stepped in after her and closed the glass door behind him. "There was no need to cheat my lover."

"Well there's no such thing as cheating with you vampires Eric because you always win even if the human is cheating," Sookie said grabbing the soap and lathering up her palms to wash her vampire. "That's why vampires will never be allowed to compete in any kind of sports at least not against humans. Now on to more interesting things I believe showers are a specialty of us right honey?" Sookie asked remembering every single time they had showered together and how awesome each one had been.

"Yes they are, but I'll go first," Eric said and took the soap out of her hands. He pulled her under the running water to get her body wet then turned down the water and lathered up his own hands with the soap. Then he began washing her until she was all covered in soapy bubbles making her laugh a few times during the process because he made sure to find all her ticklish body parts and when it was time to wash her cunt he fingered her to yet another sublime orgasm.

"My turn," Sookie said still panting hard. Grinning like a Cheshire cat she lathered up her own hands again and being the naughty girl that she was began soaping up his long hard dick first, gripping it with both hands and stroking up and down his length to cover all of him with the slippery soap. Eric moaned unable to hold back when suddenly he remembered her JB du Rone remark from last night and growled.

Faster than Sookie could even begin to suspect what was coming at her he flipped her around so she was facing the white tiled shower wall then pressed his body hard against hers squashing her nice and round firm breasts against the cold tiles. While Sookie gasped in surprise Eric parted her legs with his knees and after bending his knees a little he rammed himself inside her hot wet sheath, without a warning and all the way to the hilt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Sookie screamed both from the pleasure and pain.

Eric didn't stop to give her little pussy the time it always needed to get used to being stretched like that, he just growled at her scream and began fucking her hard and deep making her bounce and stand on her toes whenever he rammed into her and pressing her body hard into the tilted wall with every brutal thrust. He almost seemed crazed mumbling in a foreign language and growling with every merciless thrust, subjugating her wanton body with every delicious shove.

"Ohhhhh god..... Eric.....Ahhh.....Eric please.......too hard......Oh god.....please not so deep," Sookie begged because she could feel the tip of his shaft touching her womb with every deep thrust.

"Am I not the sole owner of this little pussy I'm fucking right now?" he growled and kept slamming into her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh.....yes....Ahhhhhhhhhaaaaa.....yes she's yours Eric," Sookie sobbed certain that she would die of pleasure if he kept pounding her like this.

"Then I'll fuck this pussy **as hard** and **as deep** as I well please, do you understand?" he growled into her ear so she could still hear him over the loud desperate screams she wasn't even aware she was uttering.

"Yes Sir.......Ah!..Ah!....she's yours to fuck as hard......OH GOD.....and as deep as you like," she repeated.

"Good, now that we settled this," he hissed sounding more savage than ever. "If you ever again mention a man you'd rather be with than with me, I will find the bastard and **I WILL KILL HIM**," he spat barbarously all the while slamming hard in and out her tight cunt that was loving every single brutal thrust.

"What......Ahhhhhhhhhhaaaaa....I don't …..know.....Ahh.....what you mean," she stammered to dazed to remember her comment.

"JB – du - Rone," Eric spat underlining each word with an inhuman thrust into her.

Now Sookie remembered and as soon as she cold speak again she moaned, "I'm sorry.....Mmmmm oh dear god........I didn't mean it baby."

Eric licked her ear and whispered something that gave her goose pimples all over her body, "I know you didn't mean it pet, that's the only reason he's still alive."

He focused again on fucking her, making her scream with every deep and hard thrust. One of his hands reached around and found her sensitive nub and the minute his fingers began twisting at her clit Sookie came hard again screaming out his name. Her knees buckled forcing Eric who simply kept fucking her, to press her even harder against the tilted wall to keep her standing. But he didn't stop ramming her hard like he wanted to mark her insides, fucking her so hard he knew no other man ever had and making sure that she would never forget it either. Every thrust, every pinch of pain, every scrape of his nails along her sides, how fucking deep he went and how he made her bounce and stand on her toes with every raw thrust into her.

Knowing now what was bugging her vampire Sookie wanted to prove to him that she didn't mean what she said and how much she wanted him and only him. She wanted to be his forever nothing out there could compare to this...to him. She pushed her bottom back, spreading her legs a little more loving how that made him fuck her a little harder. Her body bowed back and her hand's who'd been propped on the shower wall reached behind to lay on his award winning ass. She rested her head on his shoulder and tilted her head to the side silently begging him to bite her.

"Ohhhhhh god...please Eric," she gasped voicing her need to be bitten.

He fucked her even harder and pushed her hair to the side to expose her slender neck and lovely shoulders. He scraped his fangs along her shoulder but Sookie said,

"No, please bite my neck. Mark me," she whimpered. She probably wouldn't have said that last part if she had known what a turn on it was for her vampire. Eric began fucking her with vampire speed making her scream non stop now as she prayed inside for god to help her survive this.

At the same time Eric was licking her neck to prepare the artery, "You are mine Sookie. I'll never let you go or let anyone else have you," he roared and savagely sank his fangs into her pulsating artery catapulting both into a mind numbing orgasm.

"I'm Yours!!" Sookie screamed and her pussy squeezed his cock with every muscle it had before she passed out.

When she woke she was in bed again, lying on top of Eric on her stomach and he was absently stroking her back, she had no idea what happened after she came but she still felt exhausted from the very aggressive orgasm.

"Baby?" Sookie whispered.

"Yes my lover," Eric said just as gently.

"I really didn't mean that."

"I know," he simply said but it was enough to set her mind at ease.

They remained quiet for a while with Eric stroking her back and Sookie combing his sprawled out long blond hair with her fingers while they both bounced their love for each other back and forth through the bond.

"Do you think I should really go to Rhodes, I mean after all the stuff that happened yesterday with the FBI and so on?" she asked after a while.

"They already found you lover, so there's no need to lay low as they say nowadays. We'll take on the FBI when we come back from Rhodes, I'm sure we'll find a solution for them. As to Nosferatu he's been calm for the last two weeks so I think he's aware now that the vampire community is looking for him. Any attack on you might lead us to him so I'm hoping that will keep him from trying to get to you again. But even if he does you have your guards, they'll be with you at all times when I'm resting during the day, and Russell has already told me that there will be much stricter controls this time around. All people working at the vampire hotel we're staying in underwent very thorough controls before they got the job. There will be no sloppy security this time my lover, all will be double proved to keep all the vampire's and those with them safe. As to Breandan I'll talk to Niall since it's his fault his enemy's are after you at all. He'll have to keep them away from you at all costs or I'll make him pay for it."

"I don't want you two fighting over me Eric," she said sounding distressed.

"I don't want to fight him either, I've known him for a very long time but there is no way I'll let his politics interfere with your well being Sookie. I warned Niall when he asked me to arrange a meeting with you that he better not put you in any danger. If I knew back then what I know now I would have never helped him to meet you."

"What do you mean honey?"

"The fairies have been at war with each other for as long as I'm a vampire, but in the last few decades the battles among them had increasingly diminished. I just recently learned that there is some new trouble building up, looks like this Breandan is summoning up his forces for the final battle. No one knows what rattled his chain but he is very aggressive right now, Niall couldn't have picked a worse time to get in touch with you."

"You think there will be a war between vamps and fairies again?"

"I don't know, but if it came to that again the first one I'd take out would be Niall," Eric growled.

Sookie stopped stroking his hair and looked up at him, "Why would you do that Eric you know how much he means to me?" she said a little annoyed at his heartless remark.

"Because it would be the most logical thing to do in such a case. Niall and I would be enemy's Sookie and he is very powerful in the fairy world and also very magical therefore extremely dangerous for me and my kind." He didn't tell her that he would also do it because he was worried about what Sookie had told him concerning her talk with Niall. What burden was Niall referring to and what made it so terrible that Niall was afraid Sookie could stop loving him because of it? Eric was worried the fucking fairy could have done something that might cost Sookie her life.

Sookie grunted and tried to get down from him, she was offended by his lack of consideration for her feelings in this matter. Eric rolled around so that he was on top now with only half of him pinning her little body to the bed since he didn't want to crush her. He bent his head and began licking each hard nipple in a lazy way ignoring her protesting.

"Eric let me go," Sookie said huffily and tried shoving him away from her. Her efforts being in vain of course but she tried anyway.

(lick,lick,lick,lick) "Are we fighting again pet?" Eric asked calmly then went back to licking her puffy buds.

"Well that's my great-grandfather you're talking about and I don't want the man I love to fight him," Sookie babbled because his damn licking was getting her excited again, with a tingling starting down low in her naughty little pussy.

"I'm not saying I would enjoy killing him (lick,lick) but if I saw no other way (lick) I will do it. That is if he doesn't kill me first." he explained and went right back to the licking.

"Ahh.... did I tell you that he offered....hm..to...to kill you when I first met him. He asked....Mmm.. if he should free me from our bond that way. But I couldn't stand the thought of losing you even back then." She panted.

Eric just laughed a little at her confession not the least bit surprised that Niall had offered to kill him despite the very long time they both knew each other. No fairy would like to see their kin bonded to a vampire especially one like Eric Northman.

(lick,lick) "So then he threatened me once and now I returned the favor (lick,suck hard), that's only fair right my lover, so no need for you to stay mad at me anymore (lick,lick) OK?"

"Oh all right I guess," Sookie gasped. It was impossible for her anyway to stay mad at this man and his talented tongue for too long.

Suddenly he lifted his head and looked at her, pure hunger written in his blue eyes, "Sookie I'm hungry," he growled.

With his words arose in her an incredible need to feed him and she immediately put both hands under her round breasts and lifted them towards his mouth, offering her tits for him to feed on.

Eric grinned mischievously at her sweet gesture but instead ordered, "Feed me."

Sookie got so turned on at his dominating behaviour, she kept holding her one breast up with one hand while the other reached up and after placing itself on the back of Eric's head began pulling him down to her waiting boob. She guided her breast throbbing nipple first into his open mouth then pierced herself onto his extended fangs. She couldn't help but moan at the delicious pain and as soon as the blood began streaming Eric closed his mouth over the little wounds and began sucking hard.

Sookie was moaning and stroking his blonde mane as if she was soothing an animal, Eric was sucking so hard on the little wounds that she felt it all the way down to her pussy. Without stopping he let one of his hands slide down her body and stuffed three of his long fingers inside her dripping box, stretching her almost as wide as his cock always does. He began sucking and fingering her in unison making Sookie buck up her hips to get his fingers deeper inside her pussy. She was moaning and groaning, grinding her hips and arching her back to get his fangs deeper inside her tits too. His thumb found her nub and flicked it at vampire speed and when Eric could tell Sookie was about to come he pulled his fangs out of her breast and bit his own tongue then fed it to her open mouth. While sucking greedily on the bleeding tongue she reached yet another string of multiple orgasms that was extremely intensified by his delicious blood. Sookie was still twitching wild when Eric placed himself between her legs and slowly inch by inch gave her hungry cunt something long and hard to eat.

One hour and a lot more orgasms later, Sookie was straddling Eric and had his penis buried deep inside her as a plate filled with sandwiches sat on top of his washboard abs right in front of her. Eric had gone upstairs to greet the Wisdomtree's when she had been on one of her orgasm induced comas again and while up there Emma Wisdomtree had made some light sandwiches for her for dinner. Sookie had insisted on eating while having his cock deep inside her because she just loved how great it felt to be stuffed like that.

"So we're really spending the whole evening in bed today aren't we?" she asked not really used to being so lazy and bit into her sandwich. She was glad Eric had no problem with watching her eat.

"Yes," Eric said and looked down at his hands that were stroking her straddling thighs. "We need some bonding time before making a trip like this. Rhodes will be stressful enough for all of us because Felipe will want to test our loyalty at any giving time and there will be some massive ass kissing time necessary to get him to get Area 5 from under his microscope."

"Are you still in danger from the new regime Eric?" Sookie asked then blushed because she spoke with a full mouth.

"Until Felipe is a 100% sure of my loyalty to him, we all are my love."

Sookie remembered the night of the take over and how she had thought that they all would die that night. All there lives had been in Eric's hand and somehow still were until Felipe had complete trust in him. She understood that all eyes would be on her Viking, just one fuck up or a wrong word and Eric might lose his position as Sheriff and even worse his life in Rhodes. Sookie promised herself right then and there to do everything she could to prevent that from happening.

"What can I do to keep you safe Eric?" she asked and finished another sandwich.

Eric sat up taking the plate from his stomach and placing it on her night stand, then he gave her a long kiss because he was moved at her willingness to help him even though she herself had a lot to worry about. He kissed her until he could tell she needed some air then he said,

"Just trust me my lover, that's all I need you to do."

"I trust you Eric."

"Good. Now tell me if you can feel this?" he asked and thrust a little inside her.

Sookie threw her head back and moaned, "How can I not I've never been filled like this," she purred.

"Do you have an idea what we could do about this big fat cock inside of you?" he asked and moved a little again.

Sookie began ridding him with slow up and down movements, "How about if I ride you a little my stallion?" she panted.

Eric placed his hand over their joined body parts and began rubbing her nub, "That sounds and feels fantastic my lover," he said but wasn't really sure if Sookie who was already lost in passion again still heard him.

* * *

**Just let me know if you liked it OK. There will be some revelations next Chap.  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**


	18. Chapter 18

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Sorry is a short one, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chap. 18

Sookie started her Thursday feeling happy and sated but also pretty nervous and anxious since they would be on their way to Rhodes later that day. She wasn't really happy about the whole trip but she knew that her presence was expected and there was no way she could skip that without causing Eric some trouble. After taking a quick shower and putting on some comfortable clothes Sookie hurried upstairs where the Wisdomtree's had already an opulent breakfast ready for her, she spent most of the morning with them talking and helping Emma out with her chores. Around noon Sookie skipped lunch to the great displeasure of Emma Wisdomtree because she was way to nervous to eat as their trip to Rhodes got closer.

Instead she called Amelia again to make sure her roomie had packed all the stuff Sookie had asked her to, then went down to the hidey hole to check out the clothes Pam had bought for her and see if there was something else she would like to take with her to Rhodes. She decided to take her new pearl necklace, two extra emergency evening dresses one by Chanel and the other by Versace plus two matching pair of shoes one by Jimmy Choo and the other by Manolo Blahnik, she also picked out a set of the slutty lingerie to wear for her vampire again if they found some time to do the nasty on this trip and packed up some of the MAC cosmetics too because she had to admit they were much better than the stuff she had at home. Before long Eric was up and of course made sure she smelled like him from head to toe by fucking her and rubbing himself all over her. They took a short shower together and had to hurry because they were kinda late since they had wasted some time fighting over whether she should go outside dripping his cum or not. That went on until Sookie finally put her foot down and told her vampire to get over this possessive crap at least when they were in public, she would not run around with his cum oozing out of her again damn it.

Eric finally gave in when he saw how determined she looked (and also because he'd already made sure that she was covered in his scent) but insisted on licking her clean, anyway that's why they had to hurry which led to them having their first shower without sex. After that Eric got dressed vampire style in a pair of black jeans, a grey Fangtasia shirt and on top of that a black linen vest that he left unbuttoned, then he brushed his hair back into a ponytail. He looked so fucking hot Sookie gripped her wardrobe and forced herself to look away from him in an effort not to jump him and do unspeakable things to his body. It was as if the more they slept together the harder she had to fight to keep her fingers off him, she heard Eric thinking about fucking her again too so she told him to carry their backs upstairs and wait there for her. He just smiled at her knowingly then obeyed and carried their backs upstairs remembering her to hurry up as he left the room.

Sookie managed to get ready in 20 min., she was wearing a beautiful grey (to match with Eric's outfit) embroidered cardigan with a dark grey pleated skirt and some black heels and the hair loose. Eric's fangs ran out when he saw her stepping out the elevator,

"You look beautiful my lover," Eric said staring at her in awe and when the Wisdomtree's began giving compliments too Sookie blushed hard because she wasn't used to people actually telling her that she looked good.

She was saved by the bell (no pun intended) when Pam dressed in a white two-button suit and leopard print blouse arrived to pick them up. Mr. Wisdomtree opened the door and Sookie was shocked to see the usually untouchable Pam give the older man a loving embrace and soon after she hugged Mrs. Wisdomtree just as warmly. Sookie had refrained from asking them where the hell they all met but seeing that made her very curious again.

"Oh Pamela how nice to see you again," Mrs Wisdomtree was gushing. "I'm glad to see that you took such good care of our Master."

"Well it sure wasn't easy I mean you know how he is right, but since meeting little Sookie here he's been pure torture. Seriously if they wouldn't have gotten together already I would have been tempted to meet the fucking sun just to get away from his constant bad mood," Pam said dryly and the Wisdomtree's laughed apparently used to her blunt humor.

Eric just rolled his eyes and ordered his child to quit exaggerating so much and get their bags to the car already, Pam gave him a fangy smile than obeyed but not before telling Sookie how tasty she looked as she passed her by. Sookie and Eric said goodbye to the Wisdomtree's and Emma gave Eric a lunchbox she prepared for Sookie, telling him that he ought to make sure Sookie ate it all up since she had skipped lunch. Sookie just hugged her and thanked her for caring so much though what she really wanted to do is stuck her tongue out at Emma for telling on her.

When they stepped outside Sookie was surprised to see that they were driving a rental car to the airport, though it made sense when she thought about how unsafe it would be for Eric or Pam to leave their cars at the airport parking lot when there were groups like the Fellowship of the Sun out there. They all got into the black Chrysler 300c with Pam driving and Eric taking the back seat along with Sookie who was very happy about that. She wanted to snuggle with him a bit more before he would have to adopt his bad ass sheriff persona again, Sookie waved the Wisdomtree's goodbye as the car was set in motion. As soon as they were on their way Sookie snuggled up to Eric who wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him as he listened to Pam's report,

"Bill, Amelia and Sookie's bodyguards are already on their way to the airport, the same car rental company that provided our car provided also one for them and another one for Clancy and Thalia. They should all be already there when we arrive, oh and master there has been a change in the travelling arrangements that I'm certain you won't like at all," Pam said carefully and looked in the rear view mirror to catch Eric's eyes.

"Tell me," Eric said weary. He hated it when something unexpected happened because he liked to be in absolute control.

Pam sighed a little, "On their way here Anubis Air was supposed to pick up Cataliades and his niece Diantha from the headquarters in New Orleans so they could fly with us to Rhodes, Victor Madden was supposed to take the private jet a day later since he still had things to do in New Orleans and was only expected to be at the Gala on Sunday, but when Anubis Air got there they were informed that there would be more passengers than initially indicated. Apparently Victor Madden was able to clear out his schedule a bit sooner and is now travelling with us to Rhodes."

"Fuck!" Eric cussed than excused himself when he saw Sookie's surprised expression.

"Yeah, looks like the fucking asshole is very keen to get close to our Sookie," Pam said thoughtfully.

"I thought you guys weren't sure that he's Nosferatu?" Sookie asked and got closer to Eric suddenly scared that Victor might really be it and try something crazy during the flight. She was scared enough of flying without having to fear a plane hijacking or even worse.

Eric felt her fear and send calmness and comfort through the bond, "That's right we aren't sure yet dear one so there's no need to be afraid. Victor just feels threatened by me because Felipe keeps throwing in his face how much he prefers me over him but that doesn't mean he is Nosferatu," he said to diffuse her fears.

"Don't worry your pretty head over this Sook we'll make sure no one gets our girl," Pam said and gave her a smile through the rear view mirror which Sookie gave her right back. "After all telepath's are really rare and you are one of Area 5's most valuable assets," Pam finished and Sookie's smile collapsed into itself. Leave it to Pam to ruin a tender girl bonding moment with business talk.

"Geeze, thanks Pam it's so good to know how valued I am," Sookie snorted.

Pam just laughed and a grinning Eric gave Sookie a kiss on the forehead. Pam was the only one he'd allow to tease his little woman like this and he simply liked it too much how his two girls got along to interfere in their little playful bickering. He would have intervened if he'd felt like Sookie wasn't able to handle Pam but he could tell she was up to it. Now Sookie was thanking Pam and Eric for buying her all the clothes and the two girls began talking about what they would wear to the ball on Sunday. Eric used the time to think about the changed situation while his hand absently stroked Sookie's arm, he was calculating their options if the worst should happen and Victor should really turn out to be Nosferatu and use the flight to pull his next move. Eric calculated how many people inside the plane were on his side and approximately how many would be on Victors and in his head he played different scenarios through to get his woman and his people out of this plane alive.

It didn't take long for them to reach the airport and drive over to the private hanger owned by Anubis Air. After passing through the security check point they saw the other cars parked by the door in the east wall and as soon as they parked a few Anubis Air employees came by and waited for them to get out and hand their luggage over to them. Pam walked away with them to make sure nothing happened to their luggage (a bomb planting or something like that) and Eric guided Sookie to the waiting plane. Sookie could see that they had a much bigger plane this time, surely because the Las Vegas vamps could afford a much bigger one than Sophie-Anne could back then. She felt anxious again and gripped Eric's hand a little harder when they began climbing up the stairs to the plane, Eric looked down at her, gave her a smile and send such a strong wave of love through the bond that Sookie closed her eyes when it hit her. She smiled up at him to show him how much she appreciated it and they stepped together inside the plane where an Anubis Air employee in the cabin greeted them, "Welcome to Anubis Air, please choose your seats and let us know if you need anything."

Sookie already knew that the interior of an Anubis Air aircraft was not like that of normal planes, but this one was different than the one she used before. There were still some coffin bays around the wall in the bag but this time there were more seats available, at the front end of this aircraft there were two rows of seats each row had two blocks of double seats facing each other. So all in all there were 16 seats and there was only one block of 4 seats still empty, the others were occupied by the following people:

One block of four seats was filled by Mr. Cataliedes and next to him Diantha, sitting across from Diantha was Amelia and sitting next to her and across Cataliedes was Tray Dawson.

The next block was occupied by Thalia and sitting next to her Clancy, sitting across Clancy was a pissed of looking Max and next to him sat Bill facing Thalia.

The other block was filled up by some vampire's Sookie didn't know and after hearing Eric's mind identify them as Victors men or even guards she looked around for the man itself but couldn't find Victor Madden anywhere. Sookie prayed that he had overslept and missed the plane or something because she sure wouldn't miss him. Eric guided her left to the blocks containing their people and they all greeted each other.

Diantha with her usual, "Goodtoseeya."

Mr. Cataliades in his usually very polite way, " Miss Stackhouse, Master Eric, I'm very glad to see both of you again in such good health."

Amelia gave a short, "Hey roomie, don't worry I got all your stuff with me." and "Hi Eric."

Tray just gave a nod, never the big talker this one.

Bill cool as always, "Hello Sookie, you look really nice." and a short "Evening sheriff."

Max just gave Sookie a grin and a peace sign and didn't even look at Eric who by the way ignored him too.

A nod and short "Sheriff" seemed to be all the greeting ritual Clancy and the ancient Thalia were willing to offer.

When they passed Victors guards on the way to their seats Eric gave them a short nod and Sookie gave them a quick glance and put on her panic smile. They sat down on the empty block and Sookie took the window seat while Eric took the one next to her, Pam came walking in and after giving a short nod to the others took the seat across Sookie. They all were wondering were the hell Victor was since even the pilot had announced that they were getting ready for take off, which reminded Sookie that she had to pee really bad and she told Eric that she had to go before they took off. Since Eric was worried about Victor he offered to escort her and Sookie gladly accepted, they moved to the back where the toilets lay in a rear corridor and ran into Victor Madden who was feeling up a strawberry blond stewardess and was about to bite into her neck. The stewardess who turned out to be a really loud broadcaster was thinking;

'Ohhh god, that feels so good. But I really shouldn't let him bite me until I get those test results back and know for sure that I don't have this damn Sino-Aids that David thinks he might have passed on to me.'

Being the way she is Sookie immediately blurted out, "Victor don't, she might have Sino-Aids!"

Victor stopped right before his fangs parted the woman's skin and he looked over at Sookie and Eric who was standing behind her, then he looked at the shocked stewardess and he could read on her facial expressions that Sookie was telling the through and his face turned in to an ugly mask of pure rage.

"You fucking bitch," Victor barked at the freckled stewardess and was about to rip her throat out if Eric, moving at vampire speed hadn't pulled him off her before Victor was able to strike.

The stewardess ran away screaming and crying and Victor wanted to chase after her but Eric kept him pinned against the toilet door,

"Victor be reasonable there are too many humans present and I'm sure Anubis Air too would have a problem with you killing their staff," Eric said trying to reason with the enraged vampire.

"Victor please calm down, it's possible she doesn't have it at all, I just heard that she wasn't sure," Sookie said because all of a sudden she felt sorry for the stewardess and was afraid Victor would kill her. "Please, nothing happened and all is well, you're safe."

Her words finally got through to him and his eyes began looking focused again, he gradually calmed down an stopped fighting Eric's grip on him then he composed himself and put on his creepy cheerful self that he affected most of the time. He gave a wink of hand to dismiss the spectators who'd hurried to them after the freaked out stewardess ran pass them and right out the plane. And as if he hadn't just tried to murder a stewardess Victor said,

"Miss Stackhouse how nice to see you again. I guess you're my hero now," he walked over to her after shaking Eric's hands off him and gave Sookie a kiss on each cheek.

"Oh nonsense I just did what anyone else would have done," she said trying to downplay it.

"Anyone else would hardly be able to do what you just did my lady," Victor said and to Sookie's great horror began planting tiny kisses on her hand.

"Victor she's MINE!" Eric growled and stepped behind him.

"So I heard Northman," Victor said without taking his gaze off Sookie's face. "But I'm sure you understand that I'm merely expressing my gratitude for her saving my life," he finished sounding all humble.

Eric knew that he couldn't deny him that especially because Victor Madden outranked him in the vampire hierarchy, "Of course," Eric pressed between clenched teeth.

"I should really go to the toilet now since we'll take off in a bit please excuse me," Sookie babbled and hurried passed the two man to the toilet desperate to take a leak.

When she came out again Victor was still there and Eric was making a face like someone kicked him in the nuts, "Sookie, Victor asked my permission to sit next to you during the flight since he'd like to know everything about the courageous woman who saved his life," Eric said and one could really tell each word was almost painful to him.

"Oh really," Sookie said smiling tensely.

"Yes Miss Stackhouse, the sheriff kindly allowed me to express my deep admiration for you," Victor said and took her hand again to guide her to their seats while Eric followed. "You must tell me what I can get you to thank you for your heroic act and of course I'll inform the King about this, I'm sure he'll be impressed to know how you saved his second in command from that polluted human."

"Oh really that's not necessary, I mean it's possible she wasn't even infected. Like I said I just heard her thinking about the Sino-Aids test results she hadn't gotten back yet," Sookie said as she took her seat again.

"Ah Miss Pamela," Victor continued cheerful and gave Pam a nod while he sat next to Sookie. "Nice to see you again, I'm sure you already heard of Miss Stackhouses heroic deed?"

Pam stood to let Eric take her seat so he could at least sit across Sookie once she figured out what was going on then she turned to Victor, "You mean how you almost ripped another humans throat out in public again? Yeah I heard that," she said sounding bored and took the place next to Eric and across Victor.

Victor gave Eric a sharp look that said he better take his child on a leash but Eric just looked at him blankly as if he hadn't heard Pam's disrespectful remark. Victor turned back to Sookie and began asking her all sorts of questions concerning her telepathy and her life in general. The cockpit announced that they would take off now and Sookie buckled up and looked over at Amelia who gave her two thumbs up since the witch knew how much Sookie hated that part.

The plane began moving and Victor was quiet for once which made Sookie focus more on her panic for take off's, Eric was flooding the bond with soothing feelings but it was no good she was getting more and more frightened the faster the plane moved. Suddenly Eric moved forward and unbuckled her seat belt, then he took her hand and pulled her on his lap. Sookie sat on his lap and hid her face on his chest like a child while her arms reached around him like a spider monkey, Eric wrapped his arms around her too and began stroking her back in a soothing manner and talking quietly to her in order to distract her a little.

Eric didn't plan to display how much he cared for her in front of Victor but he just couldn't stand to see her so scared. He simply had to hold her in his arms and make her fear go away, it was such a strong urge for him that he just stopped fighting it and gave into his need to console her. When the plane was finally in the air and the light that indicated one should remained seated was turned off, Eric looked down at Sookie and asked softly:

"Better now?"

"Yes thank you," she whispered just as tender then allowed him to help her take her seat again.

Eric glanced at Victors inquiring face and explained in a tone that indicated that he knew better than anyone else what Sookie needed, "She's afraid of take off's."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Miss Stackhouse, but maybe you can take another means of transportation when you come visit me in New Orleans," Victor said and took her hand into his again.

"Uh I don't know I'm not much for travelling," Sookie lied giving Eric a quick glance because she had picked up his mental image of decapitating Victor.

"Nonsense my dear you'll have to come see what we did to the headquarters, I'm sure you'll love it. I'll even give a party in your honor," Victor proclaimed and was stroking up and down her arm in an almost lusty way completely ignoring Eric's increasing and almost palpable rage.

"Really that's not necessary," Sookie said and tried to pull her arm away which Victor of course denied her so she ordered some liquor from the stewardess because she had a feeling she'll need it.

And that's how it went on for what seemed like forever, with Victor unmistakably hitting on her and touching her whenever he could, he kept proclaiming to give a party in her honor and insisted on getting her something as a reward for her noble deed (which she was regretting more and more by the way) and no matter how often Sookie said that it was no big deal he kept making the whole thing bigger than it was. What disgusted Sookie even more were the sex fantasies he was having about her and which she was getting clearly because he wouldn't let go of her arm and touching increased her mind reading with vamps now too.

Eric was sitting there like a statue, his face completely blank his rage only recognisable by the blue fire burning in his eyes, for Sookie of course by the big waves of rage she could feel through the bond and also all the very graphic ways he was picturing himself killing Victor. He was radiating so much anger that Sookie was surprised why Victor wasn't more afraid of him until she saw Pam keeping an eye on Victor's bodyguards. It was pretty obvious that Victor was feeling very confident not only because he was Eric's boss but also because he had backup. Pam was doing her best to keep her master calm by distracting him with questions whenever Victor let his finger slide over Sookie's skin or took her hair in his hands to sniff it and tell her how good he thought she smelled. Little by little Sookie began hearing the thoughts of the people sitting around her except for Bill and Thalia of course (because for some reason she couldn't hear them), and was surprised to hear that they all were thinking about Eric:

Pam was thinking: 'Fucking Victor is doing this on purpose, if Eric attacks him it will be the end of us all.'

Diantha was chanting in her head: 'Victor's gonna get it, Victor's gonna get it'

Mr. Cataliedes was thinking: 'Stay calm Master Eric you'll gain nothing by killing the idiot.'

Amelia was thinking: 'This is so much better than any soap opera. Oh boy I'm so excited about what will happen next the suspense is killing me. I bet Eric won't make it much longer, I'm sooo for Team Viking'

Tray thought: 'If the fucking vamp doesn't make it we'll be knee deep in blood up here.'

Max: 'Why is he allowing that slime ball to touch her god damn it?!'

Clancy thought: 'Oh great, the master's about to go off and then he'll lose it all because of this stupid human.'

The general notion was 'He's not gonna make it', even Victors guards where thinking that and preparing for an attack. Sookie knew that she had to do something before Eric did anything they all would later regret. What really sealed the deal was when she heard Victor thinking that he would actually appreciate it if Eric attacked him, because then he'd be able to drag him before the vampire court for attacking his superior because of a mere human which could lead to Eric losing his position as sheriff or even worse. Suddenly Sookie got very determined and the next time Victor was about to kiss her hand again she pulled it away from him then excused herself saying she had to tend to her human needs.

While standing up she said to Eric, "Honey could you come with me?" then took his hand and pulled him after her because at the state he was in he wasn't really receptive anymore.

All eyes were on them as they made their way to the back of the plane, Sookie went right to the bathroom and was glad that the Anubis Air aircraft's had a much bigger bathroom than in normal planes. They had a comfortable toilet seat and even a huge sink with a big mirror over it so the humans who travelled with vamps had some comfort while in there. As soon as they entered the bathroom Sookie turned to her Viking and pulled his face down to her for a hot kiss, while their tongues were tangling with each other she reached down and freed his erect cock from his jeans making Eric growl like an animal. She began stroking his huge penis faster as their kiss got more and more intense and Eric put his hands on her round firm breast and squeezed them hard over and over again all the while growling savagely and Sookie could feel his hunger.

She was moaning like crazy when she freed her swollen tits from his hard grip to take off her skirt and thong, she folded it neatly and put it over the clean toilet lid, then she used the sink counter to support her weight and lifted her angled right leg over it opening herself up for him that way. Sookie blushed a little over her own boldness but she knew it was necessary to direct the energy of his rage in another direction before it made him do something stupid. She leaned her body forward and looked back over her shoulder at her vampire her eyes inviting him to take her.

Eric's fangs ran out but he just stood there staring at her wet pussy as if under some sort of spell so Sookie reached behind placed one hand on each cheek of her soft ass and spread herself wide open for him,

"It's all yours Viking.... come and get it," she purred.

As soon as the words left her mouth Eric was on her and with a cruel growl rammed his big cock so deep inside her that Sookie had to bite her own lip to hold back a scream. She didn't even try to kid herself because she knew there would be nothing loving about this fuck. It would be hard, fast and dirty since Eric was too much in caveman mood to be gentle, so she held on for dear life as Eric rammed his hard dick over and over into her, stretching her little cunt wide open for his big fat cock.

He thundered into her tight tunnel over and over again, making Sookie moan and utter little screams of pleasure because it felt so fucking good. Eric reached in front of her and put his hands on her swaying tits squeezing them so hard as if he was milking them, what was left of his rational mind was telling him to go slower so he wouldn't hurt his woman but he simply couldn't, she was way to sensual and responsive for him to go easy on her. Whenever he was buried deep inside Sookie like that it was as if some madness possessed him and made him fuck her tight pussy like an addict who couldn't get enough of her.

Suddenly he gripped a chunk of her hair and brutally pulled her head back tilting it to the side to expose her slender neck to his sharp fangs,

"Say it," he hissed.

Sookie moaned totally turned on by his roughness and the pain of his fingers pulling her hair so hard.

Eric slammed harder into her, "Damn it Sookie say it," he growled savagely.

"I'm yours Eric," Sookie panted.

"Tell me what's mine," he ordered and licked her shoulder and neck as he kept slamming into her like a maniac.

"Ahhh...My pussy is yours," Sookie whimpered and Eric brutally slammed into her tight tunnel again as if saying 'Damn straight it's mine'.

"Ohhhhgod....My ass is yours," Sookie continued and got another hard **SLAM**.

"Hmmm that feels so good..Oh god," - **SLAM**.

"My tits are yours," - he squeezed the aforementioned tits even harder as if to confirm it and gave her another hard **SLAM**.

"Dear God.....My mouth is yours," - **SLAM**.

Sookie was trembling all over dying of pleasure, she was so close, "Ahhhhh!....Everything is yours Eric," she sobbed desperately and got another hard **SLAM** that made her stand on her toes.

"And don't you ever forget it pet," he growled and savagely bit into her exposed neck making them both come furiously and hard as he bit and fucked her through the orgasm, spilling load after load of cum into her milking cunt.

Eric was licking her neck when Sookie became aware of her surroundings again, he licked it until the bleeding stopped than whispered hoarsely into her ear, "You are incredible! A seven nation army wouldn't be able to keep me away from you."

Sookie shivered all over at how obsessed he sounded and right then she understood that her vampire would never let her go again, their bond was way too deep by now. Eric had some trouble pulling out of her because her naughty little pussy was gripping him so tight and he laughed a little at how greedy her little tight box was, when he finally managed to pull out he bent down on one knee and while holding up her leg on the counter he began licking up the cum oozing out of her gaping cunt. He made her come again during the clean up and made sure to leave enough load inside her snatch to get her thong all moist with his cum.

"Better now?" Sookie asked softly when he helped her off the sink.

Eric gave her a loving smile, "Yes, thank you my lover," he said and kissed her tenderly.

After a while they got dressed again and exchanged one last hot kiss before going back to their seats. Sookie blushed when all eyes turned to them again and because she was so nervous her mental guard didn't really work properly and all their thoughts came crushing down on her:

Amelia was thinking: 'To be a fly on that bathroom wall, oh man Sookie is such a lucky bitch.'

Tray thought: 'God damn, what a woman!'

Clancy was thinking: 'At least she's good for something.'

Max: 'She's to fucking good for a damn bloodsucker.'

Diantha: 'InyourfaceVictor.'

Mr. Cataliedes: 'Smart move Miss Stackhouse, very smart move.'

Pam was thinking: 'That's my girl. There's nothing like a hot pussy to make him a happy vampire again.'

Bill – Blank thoughts - Accusing stare.

Victors guards just wanted to tap that ass too and when Sookie heard them she focused as hard as she could to shut down all the minds around her. They were back on their seats and Victor was staring at Eric's gleeful face as if he wanted to beat the smile off it. Sookie understood that Victor had been behaving like that on purpose, he had wanted Eric to freak out and had been provoking him with every move he made. Now that Eric was in such a good mood there was no way he'd get him to freak out and Victor was pissed about that, pissed of minds are in turmoil and minds in turmoil reveal way more than they normally would.

She could clearly hear Victor cussing at her for ruining his plans, he was pissed because now Eric was way to relaxed to go berserk on anyone. He thought sarcastic that Eric better enjoy fucking the telepath as long as he still could because soon she'd be spreading her legs for him. Victor had planned to drag Eric to court and have him stripped of all his possessions including Sookie because that stupid Rubin had ruined his other plan by hiring some incompetent Weres who had failed at the simple assignment to get her for him.

Sookie gripped the arms of her seat when she heard **that**. Could it be? Was Victor Nosferatu? What should she do about this information? Sookie was freaking out an Eric picked up on that, he gave her a questioning look but Sookie ignored him and focused her mind completely on Victor. Eric tried to reach into her head but since she was so focused on a single target her mind had put up an automatic defence system so there was no going in for him. Sookie caught Victor thinking about how much he hated it that Felipe was always reminding him how great the damn sheriff of Area 5 was and he was certain that once he took Sookie from him whom Victor considered to be Eric's biggest asset, then he'd be back on Felipe's good side and could focus on his main goal again.

She had no idea of what main goal Victor was thinking about and before she could dig even deeper into his mind the Las Vegas vamp had composed himself again and closed down his secrets back where he'd kept them before, he put up his cheerful persona again an began talking as if nothing had happened. Sookie was a nervous wrack, here she was sitting next to her enemy and she couldn't do a thing about it, if she told anyone who Victor probably was then she'd had to explain why she knew all this and that meant confessing that she could read vampires. She knew that she couldn't keep quiet about this either, this was too important and especially Eric needed to know what she just learned about Victor to protect them better. Sookie took a deep breath and made her decision, she would tell Eric everything as soon as they landed in Rhodes and had a minute to themselves.

Sookie remained very quite for the rest of the trip gathering up all her courage for this revelation, to distract the others from her inner conflict a bit she got out Emma's lunchbox and began eating the food her demon caretaker had packed for her. Though she had faith in their love and she was sure Eric wouldn't hurt her or rat her out to other vamps she was still afraid. Sookie was so focused on coming up with the perfect approach to her confession that there was no way for Eric to read her mind. He was worried because he could feel her emotional turmoil the most dominant emotion being pure fear but he could also tell that whatever it was that spooked her like this had something to do with Victor and so he couldn't ask her or even console her without giving away to Victor that Sookie had somehow learned something terrible about him. Was it something he said? Eric began going over every stupid word that Victor had said but couldn't find anything alarming about it. He was very anxious to get to Rhodes and find a quiet place to talk to his bonded, in the meantime he did what he could and poured wave after wave of his love for her into their bond.

They finally arrived in Rhodes and had the hotel pick up service waiting for them, they were escorted to their hotel and on their way there the cars passed the place where the Pyramid of Gizeh hotel used to be. In the dark of the night Sookie could see that it was a single construction site now so apparently they had already started rebuilding it, next to the street was an ad poster that read 'We gladly announce to soon be able to bring you the bigger and better new Pyramid of Gizeh'. Sookie rolled her eyes, why would they make it bigger, so even more people could die next time? They should spend their money on making it safer instead because Sookie had a feeling that attacks like the one on the Pyramid of Gizeh were just the beginning, she was afraid the Fellowship of the Sun would only get more aggressive once the Weres came out.

Their hotel The Dead Sunrise Inn wasn't as impressive as the Pyramid of Gizeh but it was spectacular none the less, it was a historic Italian Renaissance style building with 25 floors and more than 443 rooms. Eric had explained to Sookie that it had been a closed down hotel that Christian Baruch had bought on behalf of the vampire hotel syndicate to keep their business running in Rhodes, it had been recently renovated to fit the needs of their vampire patrons meaning that the entire building was equipped with light tight windows and all the guest rooms featured elegant modern furnishings and effective lighting. What was special this time was that each vampire guest room had a special fireproof panic room big enough for two coffins providing a safer resting place in case of fire and Sookie was already very curious to see how they pulled that one off.

The main entrance was heavily guarded by a security team of vampires and Weres dressed in some sort of black military armour and Sookie noticed that they were eyeing everyone who entered or left the building with the utmost attentiveness. They left the cars and had to identify themselves to the guards, and only if there names were on the exclusive guests list they were allowed to get in, once inside Sookie and Amelia were really impressed by the opulent entrance hall in white and cream with marble floors, leather sofas and sparkling Czech glass chandeliers. The lobby was pretty busy since a lot of vampire's and their entourages arrived today for the festivities of the following days, Sookie even recognized a few faces from the summit at the Pyramid. They had to wait a little for their turn at the check-in desk and Sookie was anxious to be alone with Eric and talk, she was relieved when she saw Victor and his men walk away to god knows who because she just wanted to get away from him.

In no time (no doubt thanks to Eric's intimidating persona) everybody had their room keys and the bellman was bringing their luggage to each room. Diantha had a double room with Thalia (the poor girl), Clancy shared a double room with Bill and Mr. Cataliedes had insisted on a single room which he got. Sookie had a suite with Eric and it had a connecting door to the next suite occupied by Tray and Amelia. Next to Sookie's and Eric's suite was a single room that Pam was in and the single room next to Amelia and Tray's suite was taken by Max. Eric had made sure that they all stayed on the same floor to have all his people close just in case.

As soon as they entered their luxury suite and Eric had closed the door behind them he said,

"Tell me what's going on?"

Sookie gulped and felt all her accumulated courage blow out, she had wanted to take a bath first and relax a little more before she told him something that might destroy their relationship. She gave him a shy little smile and began looking around the room trying to find the right words for her confession, her mind trailed off a little when she took in the impressively decorated suite. While renovating they had made sure to make the rooms at the Dead Sunrise Inn especially comfortable and one could really tell. Their room had rich cream and red colored fabrics and carpets, designer lighting, individually controlled air conditioning, wireless broadband access, satellite channels with flatscreen TV, a King size bed and a large marble bath for some well-needed aqua recreation that vampires loved so much. Next to the bath was an iron door and Sookie figured that it had to be the panic room, it looked like they had shortened the bathrooms a little and had turned the extra space into the fireproof panic rooms. 'Very clever,' Sookie thought smiling a little. 'Christian Baruch might be a false snake but by god he sure can design and decorate a hotel.'

"Sookie?" Eric said startling her a little. "I know something is wrong tell me what it is lover."

"OK," Sookie said and turned to him. She looked at him but then diverted her eyes and looked at their luggage because she was afraid to actually see his love for her vanish out of his face once he knew it all.

With the blink of an eye Eric was in front of her and tried to pull her into his arms when Sookie flinched with fear. Eric lowered his hands again and looked at her with an unreadable expression,

"You know I would never hurt you dear one, why are you afraid of me?" he asked and Sookie felt how hurt he was by her reaction through the bond.

"I'm sorry Eric.....I'm not scared it's just.... I know who tried to have me kidnapped," she said.

Eric's fangs ran out and his whole body stiffened, "Who? Was it Victor?" he growled.

"Yeah, he had this Isaak Rubin hire the New York Weres with the mission to kidnap me for him. He called Rubin stupid for messing it up by hiring incompetent Weres and he was on that plane with us because he wanted to provoke you into attacking him so he could drag you before the vampire court and have them strip you of all your possessions including me for attacking your boss," Sookie babbled nervous about what would happen when Eric asked the inevitable question.

"That fucking bastard, I knew he was provoking me to...." Eric started but then stopped death and looked at Sookie, his eyes wide open with the question already written on them even before he said it. "How do you know all this Sookie, I'm sure this isn't information he would share with you of all people since you are the target?" he asked his voice not more than a whisper.

"Eric......I....Oh god..... please don't kill me but......I can read vampire minds," Sookie said panting a little and immediately looked to the ground to scared to see his reaction to her confession.

"You mean all vampires, not just me?" Eric asked confused.

"Except for Bill and Thalia I've been able to hear every vampire I met so far," Sookie said still facing down.

"Why can't you hear them?" Eric asked surprised.

"I don't know OK I just can't, I tried t....," Sookie stopped mid sentence and looked up at Eric who was looking very thoughtful at her.

"Hey wait a minute, why aren't you freaking out? And what did you mean by not just you, were you expecting me to hear you?" Sookie freaked confused by his reaction.

"Actually yes I've been hearing you too, well at least having glimpses from your mind," he said completely calm.

"FUCK ME!" Sookie exclaimed gaping at him open mouthed.

"I intend to pet but later," Eric said not even joking.

"Eric! You've been hearing me and you didn't say anything?" Sookie yelled accusingly.

"Lower your voice," Eric growled thinking about who might hear them. "I didn't want you to freak out when you found out how the bond is expanding and besides you didn't tell me either my lover," he continued again totally calm.

"I thought you would kill me once you found out, I mean you know your people won't be thrilled about a telepath that can read their minds right?" she spat.

"That's true they won't but I'm your mate Sookie and you are my bonded, I know as a human you don't really understand what that means but know that I'll give my life to keep you safe and I most certainly would never hurt you," Eric said annunciating each word in that accent he got sometimes when he was getting really angry.

Sookie felt bad, he hadn't told her out of fear that she would freak out (which she was doing right now by the way) and she hadn't told him because she had been afraid of him, her own boyfriend who'd never hurt her once since they met. Now tell me which reason was the noble one.

"I asked you for only one thing Sookie, to never doubt me or my love for you," Eric said.

Sookie closed the space between them and threw herself in his arms, "You're right baby I'm sorry, I was just scared of the other vampires and I placed you right along with them but you're not like them," she said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Eric picked her up and sat with her on the armchair next to the bed. Sookie was shivering, happy that the crisis had passed by without the drama she had expected, Eric was lost in thoughts stroking her in a soothing manner and placing tiny kisses on her hair.

"Do you hate it?" Eric asked softly after a while.

"What, hearing vampires now too? What's one more group to me," Sookie said dryly.

"No, I mean hearing me?" he asked again and stiffened anxious for her answer.

Sookie looked up at him finally understanding what he meant, she'd always said she didn't date humans because she could hear all their thoughts about her you know the whole fat ass thing, so it was natural that Eric would be worried about that.

Sookie gave him a tender kiss then said, "No baby it's no problem at all. Most of the time I don't even understand what you're thinking because you think in a language I don't know."

Eric looked relieved, "That's good. Now tell me exactly what you heard Victor think," he said to move on from the little scare he had for a second there.

Sookie told him again all she could remember and Eric remained quiet for a long while after she had already finished, thinking about everything he just heard. Sookie had her head on his chest and was enjoying the feeling of being held by her strong vampire, she had been scared shitless with Victor around and it was great to feel safe again after that experience.

"The problem is just that I can't bring him to court on account of what you heard him think because then we'll had to explain how you came to know all that and that would be to dangerous for you," Eric thought out loud.

"You mean the other vamps would rip me to shreds," Sookie said because she didn't want him to sugarcoat it.

"Not necessarily, you are highly wanted now just because you can read humans, being able to read vampires too makes you even more valuable. Especially to someone who's against vampires like the fairies for instance or even a vampire who wants to spy on another vampire. Sure some might want to kill you but others will just want to use your new ability," Eric said.

"That's fucking fantastic," Sookie moaned.

Eric laughed a little, "Don't worry my lover you are mine and no one will take you away from me. But I'm afraid Victor will try it again while we're here so I want you too stay with Amelia and your guards at all times. Meanwhile I'll try to find out what Victor is after besides you that is and I'll think of ways to stop his pursue of you. I bet the King doesn't know either what that bastard is up to so it would be best to stay on his good side now more than ever, if Felipe proclaims again that you are under his protection than it might help as well to discourage Victor."

"OK so what do we do now?" Sookie asked because she didn't quite understand what he meant by that.

"Now? Well now I'll get you naked then I'll lick your whole body and eat your sweet pussy until you beg me to stop and after that I'll worship your little body some more by fucking you nice and slow for being so clever to give me just what I needed on that plane", Eric whispered into her ear his voice oozing pure sex.

'Sounds like a plan,' Sookie projected mentally to him then laughed at his startled face.

* * *

**Sneak Peek next Chap.: Quinn (****I think ****one word is enough )**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle  
**

**Press the green Button and let me know if you liked this Chapter :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**Hey there, sorry it took so long I had to WORK can you believe it :o) Well here is the new Chap. and I hope you like it. I'm already writing the next one so I hope I'll have it up by Tuesday if my boss doesn't keep me too busy again. I loved the Nan Flanagan character on True Blood so I'm making her part of my story, she's a fierce bitch and I like that. Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

When Sookie woke up in the big unfamiliar king size bed of the Dead Sunshine Inn she was alone in it. It's true that Eric could have slept next to her since they had a light tight room but they had agreed that it was better if he slept in the fireproof panic room where his coffin had been placed by the Anubis Air delivery guys. He had held her in his arms until she had fallen asleep so Sookie had no idea when he had entered the iron room that can only be opened from the inside. She got out of bed and went over to the iron door and pressed her body against the cool metal, she would have loved to had woken up wrapped in his arms again but she knew this wasn't about her it was about keeping him safe. Just the thought that someone might try to bomb this hotel too and that this time she might not reach him in time made her sick with fear.

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and said to herself that her vamps were better guarded this time and that Eric was safe because nobody could get to him. Sookie's body forced her to get away from the door and hurry to the bathroom to tend to her human needs and while in there she was glad that she had been able to get away from Eric long enough last night to unpack their bags because all the stuff she needed to get ready was already in the bathroom so she could take a shower and get ready.

When she was done she went back to the bedroom turned the TV on and looked inside the wardrobe were she'd hung all their stuff yesterday to see what she could wear today. The weather guy, who turned out to be the weather witch she'd identified for Sophie-Anne during the summit, was saying that it would be a sunny day today so she picked her clothes accordingly. Sookie actually gave a sigh of relieve when she saw him apparently in good health because since that night she'd identified him and he and his wife had been escorted away Sookie had wondered about his fate many times. Which is why seeing him actually increased her good mood immensely and Sookie picked a simple but beautiful rose colored summer dress by Valentino and some flat suede moccasins in white, then she combed her hair back into a bouncy ponytail. She packed her shoulder bag taking her cell, her wallet making sure it had all her ID's for the hotel security plus some money and she stuffed also a fuchsia colored cropped cashmere cardican in, just in case she felt cold.

Though she was in a hotel Sookie began cleaning up the room because she couldn't help it. She made the bed, cleaned up the bathroom and hung up her towels not like a certain sleeping vampire who just left them on the floor. Once she was done she sat on the neatly made up bed and pondered for a second whether she should go get Amelia and Tray but when she checked and could "hear" them still …eh… let's just call it snuggling, she decided to wait until they came to pick her up instead. Eric had strictly forbidden her to go alone outside or even open the door to anyone unknown and even though she hated to be patronized like that knowing that Victor or Nosferatu or whoever the heck he was, was near her made her gladly fallow each one of Eric's instructions to keep her away from that creep.

She remembered that she had planed to warn Barry the bellboy about the whole FBI thing and also advice him to be careful while in Rhodes so she opened her mind and scanned the hotel for the other telepath. When she noticed that she couldn't find him at the Dead Sunrise Inn, she reached further out and scanned the area around the hotel as far as her abilities allowed her to reach.

'Barry, Barry, Barry,' she chanted when she found his mind in a building approximately 5 blocks away, his mind was in that dazed state that waking minds have in the morning.

'What?' Barry murmured in a cranky way.

'Geez why so cranky telepath, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?' Sookie asked amused.

'Telepath yourself and no I just had a pretty wild night that's all,' he said sounding a little more composed.

'Uh what ya do?' Sookie asked teasingly.

'Believe me you don't wanna know,' Barry said but then thought about it.

'Well then maybe you shouldn't think about it Einstein,' she snickered when she got the mental image of him in bed with a female Were and a very short female (?) goblin like creature.

'Yeah it was pretty intense, working for a vamp has introduced me to some really crazy shit,' he send back and began getting out of bed.

Barry decently tuned out while he was taking a leak then send, 'I'm surprised that you're here Stackhouse, I thought you'd stay away this time.'

'Why would you think that?' Sookie asked surprised.

'Well your Boss called my Boss to warn him that the FBI had paid you a little visit and that they were looking for me too. That's why I'm staying at another hotel just in case they are spying on you. My bodyguards are Weres so we are staying at a human hotel five blocks from yours.'

Typical Eric, always two steps ahead of everyone, 'Glad to hear it, I was worried that they might get to you so I wanted to warn you as soon as I got a hold of you today,' she explained.

'Thanks but the FBI will be in a lot of trouble if they try to get me away from Stan, he's someone who doesn't take shit from humans no matter what organization they work for.'

'Barry I need to talk to you about this, can we meet somewhere? Doing this mind talk from this distance is really tiresome.' Sookie said because she was getting really exhausted all of a sudden.

'Sure but we better not meet at each others hotels, I saw that the parade route runs along the Rhodes Chamber of Commerce where the Gala will be held on Sunday. Let's meet there all right?'

Sookie thought for a minute, 'OK I'll meet you there with my friends let's say in two hours?'

'Yeah sounds good. I guess my people will be up by then too,' Barry send.

'You know it will be pretty crowded right, how are we supposed to meet each other?' Sookie asked thinking about all the people who would be roaming the streets today.

'Hey we're telepaths right, I'll beep you as soon as I get there,' Barry thought to her and Sookie could hear him grinning as he said it.

'OK bellboy beep me later.'

'Sure thing,' Barry send before buzzing off.

Shortly after that Sookie heard a knock at the connecting door and then Amelia came in,

"Hey girl how was your night?" she asked as she walked over to the bed and sat next to Sookie to give her a hug.

"It was great, how was yours?" Sookie asked smiling brightly.

"Fantastic Tray and I went downstairs, you know to get away from all the ecstatic screams coming from your room last night, and we had a candle light dinner at the hotels own 4 star restaurant. Sookie you have to go there with Eric before we leave Rhodes the food is amazing. I was surprised of course why a vampire hotel had such a good restaurant for humans but the maitre'd explained to me that since the security on vamp hotels has been so highly increased because of the bombing, very wealthy low key humans and politicians now want to stay in them too and they are even willing to pay the crazy sums the vamps charge them for it. So because of this new development the vamps have been upgrading their catering for their human guests and the Dead Sunrise Inn has hired a French guy who's famous for his delicious classical and contemporary French cuisine. Don't you dare miss it Sookie its really good and do you know how the restaurant is called by the way?" Amelia babbled.

"No, tell me," Sookie who was a little blushed because Amelia had reminded her of how often Eric made her come last night, asked.

"It's called 'Sophie-Anne's'. Seems to me like this Christian Baruch guy you told me about really liked her after all," Amelia told the surprised looking telepath.

Sookie was speechless. Could it be that in some way he had really liked the deceased Queen of Louisiana? Sookie knew that his main motivation to court her had been to use her money and power for his hotel building plans but she would have never thought that he was really interested in her in a romantic kind of way. Naming the hotel restaurant after her was a very sweet gesture and Sookie felt kinda sorry for him when she thought about how Sophie-Anne had punished him for planting the bomb to scare her into his arms. She had Sigebert chop off his hands after the bombing when they all had been in the underground garage that sheltered them from the sun. Back then, after Pam had told her about it Sookie had thought that it had been a justified punishment for playing with her and Sophie-Anne's life like that but after hearing this now she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Anyways my new friend also told me that the Breakfast buffet they offer is just as good so let's not waste anymore time and go down there milk this sucker," Amelia said grinning broadly.

Sookie laughed when she saw how much her friend was loving to be on someone else's expense account for once, Sookie had enjoyed it too when she had stayed in Dallas on the local vamps expense account. Eric had told them that all charges where paid for and that they could use all the amenities the Dead Sunrise Inn had to offer such as an indoor swimming pool, a spa, sauna and gym without worrying about the costs. Their food, rooms, rental cars all was paid for and sponsored by the organizers of the festivities, it was their way to win back the trust of their clients and try to make up for the trauma they had suffered through the bombing of the Pyramid.

"Shouldn't we get Max?" Sookie asked getting excited about the buffet.

"Oh he's already up, he's getting the elevator for us so we should really get going," Amelia said than hurried to the connecting door and yelled for Tray to hurry up.

Both girl left the room, Sookie not before making sure that Eric's panic room door was really locked up and sending a little prayer to god to keep him safe, and went to the elevator to join Max. They all greeted each other and Sookie noticed that the Were was in a bad mood again and when she scanned his head she learned that it was because he was feeling uncomfortable to be among so many vamps whom he normally used to hunt down. He was also worried that one of the bloodsuckers might recognize him from some earlier encounter though he was pretty sure that could not happen since he usually killed each target he was assigned to. Sookie gave him an understanding look and prayed too that no vamp would recognize him because then Max wouldn't make it out of here alive.

After Tray joined them too they all went downstairs to the onsite restaurant Sophie-Anne's to have some of that Breakfast buffet. The Dead Sunrise Inn presented an incredible array of food including made to order omelets, an assortment of fresh seasonal fruit, homemade breads, pastries and much more. They all filled their plates with the delicious food and sat on a table together, Sookie and Amelia were determined to try as much as they could but soon enough they capitulated before the endless buffet. But not so Tray and Max, those two were just like Jason, bottomless pits who could eat for hours it seemed like. Amelia and Sookie just sat there looking at them in absolute awe, Sookie was in no hurry since they still had enough time for the two boys to stuff their faces.

"So what's the plan once these two are done pillaging the buffet," Amelia asked her.

"Well you guys remember Barry the bellboy right, I kinda made an appointment with him since I have to talk to him about the whole FBI stuff. Turns out Eric had warned his boss and so he's staying at another hotel just in case the FBI is spying on me to see if I meet up with the guy on the picture they have of us," Sookie explained.

"OK, so where you meeting him?" Tray asked.

"We agreed to meet in front of the Rhodes Chamber of Commerce where the Gala will be held on Sunday," Sookie said and immediately had two pairs of disapproving eyes glaring at her.

"Do you have any idea how packed the streets will be today with this parade Sookie, we can't go outside. Guarding you properly will be impossible with so many people on the streets," Max said getting angry at her thoughtless idea.

"Well we can't meet on either one of our hotels because like I already said if the FBI is really spying on me that could lead them to Barry. We were planing to use all the commotion from the parade as a disguise you know," she countered.

"I don't know Sook it will be really crazy outside, who's to say they don't snatch you away while Logan and I are busy with something else happening around us, can't you talk to him over the phone? Eric kinda asked us not to leave the hotel with you today," Tray said and gulped down his coffee.

"No Tray I have to look him in the eye when I ask him if he would ever betray me to the FBI, that's the only way that I can make sure my secret is safe with him," Sookie said pleading them with her eyes. She knew it was risky and her bodyguards could get in serious trouble with Eric if something should happen to her but this was important.

Tray and Max exchanged a look and when Max gave a long suffering sigh Sookie knew they would do it. Tray and Max finished their breakfast and on their way to the rental cars the hotel kept ready for their guests, they gave Sookie some instructions like to never let go of Max's hand, always remain close to either one of them and under no circumstances get separated from the group. They were on their way within minutes and since they had departed from the hotels underground garage they only saw the craziness at the main entrance when they drove past it. The daytime security team that consisted of Weres and Shifters was having some trouble to fight off the hordes of paparazzi and reporters camped outside the Dead Sunrise Inn.

They all looked amazed at how some of the paparazzi were snapping at everyone who entered or left the hotel even if the guards were trying really hard to hinder them from doing it. Sookie noticed that none of the guards was answering the reporters questions concerning the hotel itself our their guests and she was relieved about that. Sookie had heard from the news that this whole event had been over publicized by the City of Rhodes and a lot of high profile guests were expected to attend the Gala on Sunday, among them politicians and stars from the entertainment business who all wanted to show their support for the vampire community. Pam had also mentioned that Nan Flanagan the official spokesperson for the North American Vampire League would be staying at the Dead Sunrise Inn as well so Sookie wasn't really surprised to see so much press there because they loved her. Her snoody in your face persona had been very successful whenever she represented vampire rights and interests on TV making her kind of an icon for many fangbangers and vampire sympathizers.

Since most of the streets were closed down for the parade they soon had to park the car and proceed to the meeting point by foot. Tray and Max where on high alert as soon as they entered the first crowd of people, Max immediately took Sookie's hand and they walked with Max on her right side and Tray walking next to Amilia and right behind Sookie's left side. The parade was like a mini Mardi-Gras and the crowds filled the sidewalks along the parade route, all the families and their kids donned colorful hats and glasses and were eating hot dogs and pretzels. The girls soon got pulled into the cheerful atmosphere surrounding them and got themselves two of the Pyramid chapped hats everyone was wearing in remembrance of the burned down hotel and some warm pretzels which Amilia insisted she could only enjoy with a cold beer. The guys declined both and were always looking around and making sure the girls remained close to them, Sookie was doing her best to help by keeping her mind open for someone who might have alarming thoughts about them but till now she couldn't find anyone so she enjoyed the big street party as much as she could while they slowly (because there was no faster way to move) made their way to the Camber of Commerce.

They walked close to the street so Sookie and Amelia could appreciate the marching bands, the floats depicting some movie vampires as well as the Pyramid of Gizeh and some large balloons with stuff like 'Rhodes for Vampires' or 'The City who is proud to be Vampire friendly' and so on writing on them. Sookie would read in the newspaper the next day that all in all the parade had featured two firework displays, six mammoth ice sculptures, and some more than 250 performances at more than 40 venues. By the time they made it to the meeting point Sookie and even the guys were really relaxed and able to enjoy the parade.

They sat near the main entrance of the Chamber of Commerce and waited for Barry to get in touch with Sookie, he took his time and just when Sookie began getting worried that they might have missed each other he contacted her,

'Hey there, nice dress I think that pink color suits you well Sookie.'

Sookie looked around, 'Where are you?'

'I'm close, I've been scanning the area and my bodyguards have been looking around to see if you have any FBI people fallowing you but you seem to be clear. Look, two blocks from here to your right you'll find a little cafe called 'The little Treehouse', meet me there,' he send and was gone again.

Sookie got a little annoyed at the whole drama but she could understand that Barry didn't want to be found by the FBI, she herself had almost peed herself when they came to her. She gathered up her people and they all went to the small cafe that lay right where Barry had said it was. When they entered, Sookie saw her fellow telepath for the first time again since the whole Rhodes bombing disaster. Barry looked more manly than she remembered him but his taste for expensive designer clothes was still the same, he stood up as she made her way to him and to Sookie's big surprise he gave her a hug while their bodyguards stood behind them eyeing each other suspiciously.

Thank god they were the only people there because from the looks the waitress was giving them they made quite an odd picture. Once they were seated Sookie took a closer look at Barry's guards while he eyed hers and Amelia. The female one seemed familiar to her but Sookie couldn't remember where from until she remembered the mental image she'd gotten from Barry this morning, this was one of the two women he had slept with. Sookie thought it was stupid of Barry to sleep with his own bodyguard but it was none of her business so she glanced at the male Were sitting next to the black haired and green eyed woman. He was a big African American Were with a shaved head and big lips that reminded her of that rapper Jay-Z.

"Is that you little Milkbone? You smell different," the female Were said in a husky voice.

Sookie's eyes widened when she recognized the voice and she immediately looked over to the grinning beauty. She had been the driver of the car that drove her to the Silent Shore hotel after the shifter Luna Garza and her had escaped the Fellowship of the Sun center in Dallas. Sookie had never seen her face since they had insisted on having her blindfolded during the ride but she could remember her voice.

"Oh my god are you the driver from the car that took me to the Silent Shore hotel after Luna and I were attacked by some FotS people?" she asked just to be sure.

"Yeah that was me, Luna asked me to greet in case I ran into you so consider yourself greeted by the little bat," she said grinning at her.

"Oh wow thank you so much, how is she I mean is everything all right with the Dallas shapeshifters?" Sookie asked happy to hear that Luna had remembered her.

"Yeah we're doing fine, meeting you actually helped to increase our relationship with Stan Davis and since he was elected King we've been on pretty good terms with the Dallas vamps so when he needed someone to keep an eye on Barry here he came to us," she said nodding to the Were sitting next to her to indicate that she meant the Dallas Weres by "us".

"Wow I'm so glad to hear that," Sookie said beaming at her.

"I'm Debby Masters by the way should you ever be in the Dallas area again give me a call and we'll meet up together with Luna and have some fun," Debby said and gave her a lusty smile.

"Oh eh.. thank you for the invitation Debby but I think I'll pass because I'm not really into women," she said and gave her a tense smile.

"Yeah I can smell it, seems to me like you're more into wild sex with vampires," she said grinning broadly.

Max growled at her but Sookie just shook her head at him and gave Debby another tense smile again. She knew that any supe could probably smell Eric on her even though she had scrubbed herself all over this morning but there was no helping it and it even made her feel a little safer. It was better if they all knew that she was spoken for and was therefore not interested in anyone else.

'Are you back with Bill?' Barry send to her and Sookie saw in his face that he was angry. He couldn't still be hoping that they would get together some day could he?

"No, not Bill," Sookie said out loud because she didn't want to have this talk in her mind.

"Then who is it? I figured you wouldn't still be with Quinn after what he did to you," Barry said reminding her of the Tigers treason.

"I'm with Eric Northman now," she said and heard two of the four men present cussing in their heads.

"Who's Eric Northman?" Debby asked curiously.

"You remember the very tall blond vampire you saw outside the Dallas hotel when you dropped me off?" Sookie asked.

"Oh you mean the walking sex god that looked so good that I wanted to fuck his brains out?" she asked and gave Sookie a jealous look.

"Yep that's him allright," Amelia said and got a mean look from Tray.

"Tell me one thing, is he as good a fuck as I think he is?" Debby asked and Sookie blushed all over. Was this woman really asking her to reveal if her boyfriend was a good lay in front of so many people?

The guys were basically dying inside, with Max wishing he could be somewhere fighting vampires than having to listen to this crap, Tray had tuned out completely and was thinking of ways to propose to Amelia (Oh my God, Oh my God) and Barry was hating Debby's guts for asking such a thing. The black guy just had an amused expression on his face but Sookie had no idea what he was thinking about since she always needed some time to read Weres she just met.

"Well if the noises coming out of their bedroom last night are an indicator then he's pret.." Amelia was about to say when Sookie slapped her on the arm.

"Hey why you did that for?" Amelia asked glaring accusingly at Sookie.

"You know why, and Debby what I do with Eric in bed is none of your business," Sookie said sharply and gave Amelia a warning look.

Amelia mouthed an 'I'm sorry' but as soon as Sookie looked away she wiggled her eyebrows at Debby to indicate that according to what she had heard Eric was a damn good fuck. Sookie hurried to move to another subject,

"Guys please excuse us," she said to the none telepaths then took Barry's hands into hers.

She told him in mind speech all about the FBI visit and begged him again to be careful so he wouldn't get caught by them.

'I really appreciate your concerns Sookie but I'm pretty safe in Texas. Believe me Stan will never allow them to take me away from him, Texas vamps **don't take shit from anyone**.' Barry said firmly.

Sookie gulped a little, she knew that under his geeky appearance Stan Davis was a ruthless killer someone you wouldn't want as an enemy and she already felt sorry for every FBI agent that tried to get to Barry.

'So am I understanding correct that you don't want to work for the FBI either?' she asked carefully.

'Of course not they don't pay nearly as good as the vamps do and I bet they'll want me to look into some pretty scary minds. All I do now is point out humans who want to rip off the vamps and not some mass murderer who eats women's nipples for lunch or some crazy shit like that. I never want to look into such a persons mind,' he finished expressing exactly how Sookie felt.

'Yeah that's my problem with it too, I want to stay home and not tour the world and see cruelty day after day.... So you'll never rat me out to them right?' she asked thinking about how they parted ways after the bombing.

'What, no I'd never do that Sookie. We're in the same boat you and I and you are the only other telepath I know, that kinda makes you family no matter what,' he send to her.

Sookie closed her eyes in relieve, 'Thanks Barry.'

'And thank you too for telling them that you didn't know me.'

'Well like you said, we're the only telepaths we know so we got to stick together,' she send and hid all thoughts about her nephew Hunter from him. No one could ever know about him, not even Eric, that was the only way Sookie knew how to keep him away from all this craziness. She gave Barry a big smile and since they had talked about everything that needed to be said, they stopped their mind talk and joined their companions again.

They spend some time talking but then Debbie, who seemed to be constantly horny began hitting on Max to Barry's great annoyance so he found an excuse to get his party back to their hotel, which was fine with Sookie because it was getting late anyway and she wanted to be there when Eric rose. They went back to the car the same way they came with Max holding her hand and Tray and Amelia backing them up from behind. The drive back to the Dead Sunrise Inn was a lot faster this time and when they arrived there, they saw that there was even more press parked outside the main entrance. Apparently Nan Flanagan would give one of her famous interviews tonight so everyone was going crazy to get a good shot of her. Ignoring all the drama Max steered the car to the underground garage and as soon as they parked Sookie hurried up the stairs to the Lobby excited to get to Eric. When she was almost at the elevators she ran into someone, unfortunately that someone turned out to be Franny Quinn, John Quinn's little sister. Franny began apologizing to the person she ran into but as soon as she saw that the person was Sookie the younger woman got mad,

"Hey, watch where you're going you idiot," she hissed maliciously.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you coming my way," Sookie apologized taken aback by the girls mean reaction. Behind her Tray, Max and Amelia had caught up with her and witnessed the whole collision.

"Well maybe if you could keep your eyes open you wouldn't run into people you retard," Franny hissed again not caring who heard her.

"Hey take a chill pill Sookie already apologized Ok," Amelia said to help Sookie out.

"No that's not OK you bimbo, I could have hurt myself but obviously that's what you're good at right Blondie, hurting other people?" she spat and gave Sookie a hateful look.

Sookie turned to face her properly, "Franny I already told you whatever happened between your brother and I is non of your business," she said defensively because she would not take shit from this little girl by golly.

"Hey did she just call me a bimbo?" came Amelia's incredulous voice from behind Sookie.

"You are nothing but a stupid fangbanger and are therefore not good enough for my brother anyway," Franny sneered maliciously and grinned broadly when she saw how hurt Sookie got by her mean words.

"That's it you bitch, I usually don't beat up little girls but I'll make an exception just for you," Amelia said from behind and had to be hold back by Tray or else she would have been all over Franny.

"Let her go I'm not afraid of her," Franny spat sounding really tough even though Sookie could hear in her head that she was scared of Amelia.

"Franny that's enough!" growled a deep voice from behind them and Sookie's heart stopped beating for a second. She closed her eyes took a deep breath then turned to face her ex.

And there he stood John Quinn very large and good looking as always his shaved head shining a little, when he saw Sookie his purple eyes met hers and both stared at each other for a while.

"I apologize for my sister's bad behavior," Quinn said calmly to Sookie than gave a nod to her companions as well.

"How can you say that John, this bitch.." Franny began stubbornly and was interrupted by her brother's menacing growl.

"I said that's enough, go to your room we'll talk about this later," Quinn ordered.

"But John..", Franny tried again.

"Franny if I have to repeat myself one more time I promise you'll regret it," he hissed with a relentless severity that Franny apparently knew very well because without saying another word she stomped off murmuring some offensive stuff about Sookie.

They all watch her go away and slowly all the people attracted by the little encounter began minding their own business again. Sookie forced herself to calm down again and Tray was convincing Amelia not to go after Franny and teach her some manners by kicking her ass.

"I'm sorry, my sister can be really difficult sometimes," Quinn apologized again.

"That's allright Quinn she loves you," Sookie said softly then looked away not willing to read the question that appeared in his eyes. 'Do you love me to?' They asked.

Quinn stared at her for a long time challenging her to look at him and answer the unspoken question. When he saw that Sookie was avoiding his eyes he sighed a little then said,

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know Quinn, there's nothing left to talk about," Sookie said knowing full well that it wasn't true.

"I think there is, I promise I won't take too much of your time," he said.

Max stepped forward as if he was trying to say that wherever Sookie went he'd go too so Quinn who figured from that that the Were was functioning as her bodyguard said, "I mean her no harm but I'll have to talk to her in private."

"Sorry not gonna happen buddy," Max retorted to which Quinn immediately scowled at him. Not many Weres dared to mouth off to him, not only because he was an icon to them but also because there weren't that many out there who could take him in a clean fight.

"Max it's OK, I know him and this won't take long. Where do you wanna do this?" Sookie asked Quinn because she just wanted to get it over with.

Without taking his eyes off Max he said, "The hotel has a small chapel that no one goes to, the vamps kept it as some sort of running gag, I think we'll be pretty undisturbed there," he held out his hand to indicate for Sookie to go ahead.

Sookie asked her friends to give her a minute then walked to the direction that Quinn had pointed to, Quinn was right behind her and of course Max fallowed them too, keeping some distance. Sookie could hear his mind and how he was wondering if there was any fucking supe out there who was not in love with her. She wanted to turn to him and say that apparently Nosferatu wasn't and that fucking fairy Breandan either but she kept her mouth shut and focused on the unpleasant talk ahead.

The room was behind the restaurant Sophie-Anne's and it was a beautiful historic little chapel with an almost romantic flair and under other circumstances Sookie would have loved to spend some time in there. Now she turned to look at Quinn and could still see Max standing outside the door as it fell shut behind them. Sookie waited for Quinn to say something first but he just stood there taking her in.

"How have things been going for you Quinn?" she asked softly.

"Miserable because I lost you babe," he said and gave her a sad grin.

Sookie looked away from him again, she was not in the mood for this but she knew it had to be done. They needed to have some sort of closure so she could focus all her energy on her relationship with Eric and not have to worry about hurting others with their love.

"What I meant is if the vamps caused you any more trouble for sending Franny to warn me that night?" Sookie asked because she had really worried about that but had been too chicken shit to call him and ask.

"They wanted me to go back to the pits but I told them that I'm never going back there so they tried to threaten me with Franny again but I just said that I would kill anyone who touches her until they'll be forced to kill me and then it wouldn't matter anyway," he said and gave a cold little laugh void of any emotion and Sookie never felt more sorry for him than she did after hearing that laugh. "I was already getting used to the though of dying and had made my peace with god when Felipe got a phone call from one of his sheriffs who suggested a better way to punish me for my insubordination than killing me."

"What was it?" Sookie asked not aware that she was holding her breath.

"I am...that is I was the main shareholder among the partners at our company E(E)E, they told me that I could keep my life and that Franny would be safe from them if I handed all my E(E)E shares over to them and stepped down as partner. They want me to keep doing what I did till now but only as a normal employee on my own company and that for another three years, then I'm free to go my own way again and they'll consider my debt as settled."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Quinn," Sookie said feeling guilty for his predicament.

"Don't be babe, I've accumulated more money than I could ever spent by betting on myself during my days in the pits so money is not an issue, I won't miss those shares or being partner. And there are worse ways to punish me than to have me work at my own freaking company for tree years. Besides I'm not sorry either and I would do it again for you Sookie."

"Quinn...," Sookie said weakly not sure what to say.

Quinn closed the distance between them and took her into his strong arms, "I still want you babe, I know we can make it please give us a chance. I'll put you first, I can find a good boarding school for Franny and my mother is already back in the dessert, she won't get away again because they are keeping her on a very short leach this time," Quinn said sounding almost desperate.

"Quinn I can't," Sookie said looking for the right words to tell him what she had to tell him without hurting his feelings even more.

"Why not Sookie? We're perfect for each other because we can be who we really are when we are together. I can love you the way you should be loved and I know you enjoy my body as much as I enjoy yours so tell me what's keeping you?"

"That would be me," Eric growled from the door. He stepped inside the chapel and his fangs ran out a little when he saw that Quinn had his hands on Sookie. She felt the jolt of anger through the bond and hurried to break free from Quinn's embrace.

"What the hell is he talking about babe?" Quinn said hoarsely looking from her to Eric.

"I'm with Eric now Quinn you and I will never happen again because I love him, I'm sorry," she said firmly.

"Are you sure that's what you really want, maybe it's the damn bond you share with him compelling you to favour him?" Quinn asked viciously and Eric growled because he could tell that the Tiger was trying to make Sookie doubt their love.

"Yes, I'm certain that I love him and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't question my decisions. I make up my own mind Quinn and I choose," she said a little sharper than intended.

"But how can you choose him? Do you think that he'll put you first? He'll never love you more than he loves his little piece of Louisiana, he'll never put you before his damn bar Fangtasia don't you get it? Eric will never dump his Area for you and he'll never let his pack of sworn vamps serve someone else. Am I the only man you expect to make sacrifices for you or why don't you ask Eric to leave it all for you? Why don't you ask Sam to leave Merlotte's and Bill to ditch his Computers? But you expect me to leave my family for you, why are you harder on me than you are on them Sookie?" Quinn yelled his longing for her making him desperate.

Eric didn't say a word, he kept Sookie away from his mind and send no emotion through the bond (even if it was very hard to suppress all the murderous anger that he was feeling) because he didn't want to influence her in any way. He wanted Sookie to come to her own conclusions so he just stood there looking at her, curious if she would believe in the Tigers words or if she would do what he'd asked her to do and trust him, trust in their love for each other. Sookie stared at Quinn trying hard to contain her incredible anger for him,

"I never asked any of them to leave their possessions for me just like I never asked you to leave your job **or** your family for me. I just have a lot to deal with myself I really couldn't need all your drama on top of that, I know that sounds selfish and it probably is but there was no way I would be able to live like this. And what's even more crucial Quinn and this is a fact, is that I simply never loved you enough for it to last any longer than it did. I'm very fond of you Quinn but all I can offer you is my friendship and sincere appreciation for you," Sookie finished with a little intake of breath, relieved to finally have what she had believed to be the hardest part behind her.

"I cannot believe this Sookie. I won't give you up without a fight," he said passionately and Eric took that as his cue to put an end to the whole charade.

"If a fight is what you are after then look my way and stop bothering my woman," Eric snarled and began moving toward Quinn.

"Stay out of this bloodsucker, I've killed others like you in the pits before," Quinn growled and Sookie could see how his teeth began growing longer and sharper.

"Trust me furball you never fought someone like me before, I'll teach you how loosing tastes like," Eric growled and his eyes were glowing an eerie icy blue. He wasn't really a 100% in fighting mode but he looked scary nonetheless, at least to Sookie because Quinn who's hands had also turned and were now clawed made a move towards Eric saying,

"Bring it on you talking dead meat," his voice wasn't really his anymore.

Sookie was desperate, she didn't want any of them to get hurt and so she moved to grab Quinn's arm and hold him back or something. The minute her hand touched his arm the not really human anymore Quinn instinctively pushed her away from him with such force that it send the tiny Sookie an inch or two up in the air. Moving faster than light Eric caught her while she was still in the air and floated gently with her on his arms back to the ground. Eric carried her to the door opened it and placed her in Max's waiting arms.

"Keep her out of this room no matter what," he snarled not really able to speak normal anymore then zapped back inside the chapel and slammed shut the door behind him. And just seconds later they heard the unmistakable sounds of a room being demolished by two man beating the crap out of each other.

"Oh god no, Max we have to stop them," Sookie shrieked and tried to get back on her feet but Max wouldn't let her.

"You heard the man Sookie we're not going in there," Max said firmly.

"But he will kill Quinn, I can't allow that to happen. Let me down damn it, I'm not a child Maxwell Logan," Sookie spat getting pretty mad herself.

"I'll let you down Sookie but you're not going in there," he said and placed her on her feet. "Eric's just thinking about your safety shorty, he could be dangerous for you too. I bet by know he's in so much bloodlust that he can barely contain himself and vamps are unpredictable when they are like that.

"But I have to do something," Sookie said and ran towards the lobby where she saw Pam and Bill stepping out the elevator. Clancy and Thalia were already sitting in the lobby apparently waiting for Eric.

"Bill, Pam come quick Eric's gonna kill him," Sookie yelled and all four vamps flashed past her to the chapel. Sookie knew they were heading there to aid there master and not really Quinn but she hoped they would pull him off Quinn anyway. She ran back to the Chapel and Max stopped her right at the open door, Sookie's breath got caught in her throat when she saw the destruction the two fighters had caused in those few minutes. The chapel was in pieces, not one single peace of furniture was still intact and she could see that blood was all over the place.

Sookie looked first over to Eric who was being retained by Pam, Clancy and Bill at the same time. He looked ragged and had a few scratches that were healing as she looked him over, when she could tell that he wasn't severely hurt Sookie looked over at Quinn who was lying on the floor with Thalia pinning him to the ground with one hand. Quinn looked terrible he was covered in blood and his face was all bruised and swollen too, she wanted to head over to him and see if he had some worse injuries than what she could see from afar. She managed to free herself from Max and ran over to Quinn but as soon as she got close to him Eric gave a loud growl and Sookie stopped dead and looked over at his enraged face.

"Sookie you should step away from the tiger, it's hard enough to hold Eric back without having you make him angry again," Pam said and fastened her grip on his arm.

Sookie locked her gaze with Eric's and said as calmly as she could, "Eric I'm just checking for his wounds," she made another step towards Quinn and Eric growled again making her stop yet again because he was fighting so hard against the arms that were retaining him.

Sookie stared at him again looking him deep in the eye until she could tell he was aware of her, "Eric I'll just check on him," she said very slowly and moved toward Quinn again never breaking eye contact with Eric. He wasn't fighting as hard anymore but was watching her every move, when Sookie was close to Quinn she looked away from Eric and glanced down at him, she bowed down to examine him and Thalia stepped aside to give her some space.

Sookie felt him up and when she ran her hands along his right leg Quinn gained back his consciousness and flinched from the pain so Sookie knew that the leg was broken.

"Babe?" Quinn whispered his voice trembly and hoarse.

"Yes Quinn it's me, tell me what's hurting you?" she asked softly.

"Did he tell you that I requested a private meeting with you?.... Did he tell you that because of my request he put up a new rule that all wereanimals who are associated with vamps can't enter his Area without his permission?......... Did he tell you that or even ask you first Sookie?" Quinn asked and she could tell that every word was painful for him.

"No, I didn't know that," Sookie said quietly and looked over at Eric who began growling again.

"He's trying to wall you off from everyone else who cares about you babe, don't let him do that," he croaked and winced again from the pain.

Eric was about to go berserk again so Pam yelled to Max and Tray,

"For gods sake get the tiger out of here!"

The guys hurried and got Quinn out of there before Eric could free himself and attack him again. Sookie just stood there looking at the ground Quinn's words still spooking around in her head. When Quinn was out of the room Pam and the others released Eric and after he gave them a menacing look they left the room too. Eric moved quick as light and was pressing himself against Sookie within seconds.

"I want you," he said huskily while licking her neck and pressing his erection against her.

Sookie knew that it was normal for him to be horny after a fight but she wanted to talk about what Quinn just said,

"Eric we need to talk first," she said moaning a little when his hands reached around and began squeezing her tits hard.

"Afterwards my lover, I cant wait I need to have you now," he whispered in her ear then sucked on her earlobe.

No matter how Sookie felt about Eric bossing the Wereanimals around and keeping Quinn away from her she couldn't deny him. Her own need for him was increasing more and more each day and feeling his big lust for her through the bond was a bigger turn on than any aphrodisiac, but she wouldn't have sex in a chapel demolished or not because she was a Christian after all.

"Let's go to our room," Sookie said and took his hand to guide him there ignoring his protest growl.

They passed Pam and the others who were talking to a pissed off looking, both hands missing Christian Baruch, when he saw Sookie he gave her a hateful look and Sookie wondered what crawled up his ass but she didn't stop to find out because she had a horny vampire emergency to deal with first. Ignoring everyone who stared at Eric's torn clothes she pulled him to the elevators and pressed the button to call it, Sookie knew how vampires were like when under bloodlust and she was praying that Eric would be able to hold back until they reached their room because he was rubbing his crotch against her again.

The elevator finally came and Sookie pushed him inside, she pressed their floor number 15 and as soon as the doors closed Eric was on her and kissing her hard. Sookie didn't even try to fight him because first she wanted him too and secondly they where alone in the elevator and it was camera free so no one could see them.

Eric was making wild noises as he kissed her hard his tongue duelling with hers and fucking her mouth like she knew he wanted to fuck her pussy. His mind was a blur of English and his native language but the word she could hear the clearest was Mine. He was kissing her and pressing her body against the elevator wall rubbing himself all over her and Sookie knew that he was marking her with his scent, way too many men had touched her today and of course her vampire could smell them on her. The elevator stopped and Sookie saw that they were only on the fourth floor so she shoved Eric hard to get him off her,

"Eric there are people coming," she whispered and her vampire released her just as the doors where opening.

An older human couple entered and two maids with their housekeeping cart so Sookie and Eric had to move to the back of the elevator to give them some space. Eric was standing right at the back wall with Sookie standing in front of him then came the older couple and in front of them the two maids and their cart so the elevator was pretty much full. Sookie was calming herself a little and was just smiling back at the older woman who had looked back and given her a smile first when she felt Eric's hand raising the back of her dress and dipping into her panties to pet her ass. Immediately her tense smile came out again and she stiffened all over,

'Eric stop that,' she send to him in mind speech. Suddenly very glad that she could do that with him now too.

'I want you', he said growling even in his mind for gods sake.

'Baby you can have it all as soon as we are in our room I promise,' she tried reasoning with him.

'Spread you legs Sookie,' he send to her totally ignoring her remark.

'No damn it, there are people here Eric.'

'They can't see what I'm doing back here, spread your legs,' he ordered again.

'NO', Sookie send determined just to feel his knee a second later forcing her legs apart. She had to spread them if she didn't want the people in front of them to catch on to what was going on back there.

With her legs spread apart his searching fingers were now able to reach her pussy and the god damn sadist placed them right on her nub and began torturing her sensitive little pleasure button. Sookie closed her eyes because of how could it felt but she forced them back open afraid that the other passengers might notice something. Thank god the two maids were talking so there was a noise to cover the noise of her moist pussy being molested, Sookie placed her hand on the elevator wall to steady herself.

'You have to remain quiet pet or they'll know that I'm back here playing with your naughty little pussy', Eric send obviously loving the situation he put her in.

He increased the stroking and pinching on her needy clit making Sookie bite her lower lip to keep the moans inside. Her knees got all weak and she leaned her back against his hard chest so she wouldn't fall, it felt so good and Sookie spread her legs some more to give him better access to her dripping cunt. She might not be moaning out loud but she was moaning in her head and Eric was loving it.

The elevator stopped again and Sookie saw that they had only gone two floors and were now on the 6th floor. The two maids got out and the older couple who was going to the 8th floor began talking about them, the old woman was miffed that the hotel didn't have an elevator for the cleaning personal considering how expensive it was. She looked back again to see if Sookie agreed with her but Sookie just made a funny face and the woman turned again and kept complaining to her husband.

Meanwhile Eric was rubbing her faster and faster making her dripping wet and trembling all over with the effort she was making to remain quiet. Sookie was so close she wanted to scream her pleasure out,

'Eric please not here,' she desperately send to him.

'It's my pussy and I'll play with it anywhere I want,' he send mischievously.

A noise escaped Sookie's lips making the woman turn again to give her a quick questioning look and Sookie just beamed at her like a retard.

'You should really remain silent my lover.'

'Fuck you', Sookie growled.

'I believe it's me who's fucking you right now,' Eric growled back and with the blink of an eye his fingers left her throbbing nub to shove two fingers up her tight snatch making her come all over his finger. Sookie bit her lip to the point of bleeding in an effort to remain silent and her back arched till her head was leaning against his broad chest. She was panting quietly when they reached the older couples floor, the couple wished them a nice evening and Sookie thanked god that they didn't notice anything. The elevator door was still closing when she felt Eric pull down her panties a little more and slowly slide his penis between her thighs.

"Press your legs together Sookie," he said hoarsely.

"Eric we will not have sex in an elevator," Sookie said trying to look back at him.

"I won't enter you I promise, now cross you ankles and press your legs together," he ordered again.

Sookie had no idea why the hell he wanted her to do that but while she did it she felt him slide his long hard cock between her thighs until it lay between her moist pussy lips like a hotdog, the tip peeking out at the other end. When she had pressed her legs together that way tightly holding his shaft, Eric began thrusting and suddenly Sookie understood what this was all about. It felt awesome, sure not as great as if he had really entered her but the friction his thrusting was causing on her dripping cunt was so fucking delicious she couldn't help but moan out loud,

"Ohhhhhh my god."

"I said I wouldn't enter you, didn't I?" Eric asked smugly.

He began thrusting harder and because his cock was now all covered in her juices and his own pre-cum he was sliding between her thighs like a knife through butter. His hard cock was driving Sookie insane as it brushed parallel past her vulva and throbbing nub, she would have never imagined that having Eric's hard and enormous dick thrust along her moist folds could feel so fucking good.

"Ohhh that feels so good Eric," she moaned because she simply had to tell him.

"Oh yes," Eric growled and reached around to squeeze her firm tits again. He loved her tits and had spend many nights now where he had simply licked her awesome tits for hours while Sookie had been deep asleep, he knew that she wouldn't be so patient to let him worship them properly while she was awake so he did it when she was sleeping, licking them all over and piecing her hard nipples with his fangs over and over again. Never getting tired of them and Sookie had no idea that this was the reason she woke up with swollen and over sensitive tits sometimes.

Sookie was very close now the friction and squeezing getting her off, she tilted her butt up a little so the tip of his penis could brush against her clit better. She was moaning like crazy and Eric was grunting in response, Sookie noticed that the fear of getting caught was only increasing the adrenaline rush making her feel everything mush more intense like she did when she sucked Eric's sweet blood. When she felt him scrape his fangs along her slender neck she came hard screaming his name and pressing her thighs even tighter together which pushed him over the edge as he came with a loud howl shooting his load into the front side of her panties.

Sookie's knees gave in and her body went all limp and Eric had to catch her before she fell down. She didn't even notice when they reached their floor and Eric carried her to their room, the next thing she was aware of was Eric placing her on the bed and tearing her dress to shreds along with her underwear. He himself got naked within seconds and was soon kneeling between her legs and staring down at her a wildness in his eyes that would have scared her if she didn't know it so well already. It meant Eric wanted to fuck her hard and claim her body. It might seem like they never had gentle sex but that wasn't true they did, it was just that Eric was always so hungry for her body that they always started off with some rough sex first and when he wasn't in such a frenzy anymore he was able to fuck her nice and slow, but also when she asked him to go gentle on her he always did no matter how hard it was for him.

But Sookie wasn't in the mood for gentle sex anyway, she wanted to be claimed too, wanted to feel again the way she never felt with any other man before – completely owned. She looked up at him and her eyes were begging him to fuck her good and hard making Eric's fangs ran out some more with how fucking beautiful she was to him whenever she looked at him that way.

"Spread your legs for me Sookie," he said softly his voice heavy and hoarse.

Sookie obeyed, willing to do anything to have his hard dick deep inside her. Eric looked down at her pussy his eyes glowing and revealing his hunger for her.

"Wider," he ordered and Sookie spread her legs some more.

"Wider Sookie," Eric growled and Sookie's pussy twitched as she spread her legs as far as she could because she loved it when he got all dominant and told her what to do (in bed that is).

Eric was pleased now because he had a beautiful view of her wide open cunt, he got his face closer to her snatch and inhaled her scent like a drug addict before he latched on to her twitching little peach like a hungry dog. Sookie gasped when she felt his rough tongue lick up her wet center from her opening to her clit, then she felt him dig in, trying to reach far inside of her. She cried out when he dug in with his tongue and drove it up into her as far as he could reach. Eric felt more of her sweet nectar just pouring out of her, so he continued his assault. She gasped and arched into him, her clit that was under his mouth was twitching, and Eric got more of her heavenly juices as it flowed out of her. He thrust his tongue deeply into her and then sucked, trying to drink her dry and was rewarded when her body started to buck out of control as she came all over his tongue. He continued to lick her pussy until he felt her small hand reach down and tangle in his hair, gently toying with it as she came down from her orgasmic high.

Eric crawled up her body and captured her lips in a passionate kiss making her taste herself on him, their tongues tangled as each of them fought for dominance and the kiss got hotter and wetter. Sookie was dripping wet and dying to get him inside her,

"Please Eric," she moaned before he captured her lips again.

"My cock is yours pet, put it where you need it most," he purred and kissed her again.

Sookie's tongue was twirling around Eric's fangs making him moan when she reached down between them and firmly grasped his hard erection to guide the tip to her wet entrance, then she reached further down his long hard cock and began shoving him inside her tight cunt.

"Ugh...that's good lover, put it as deep inside you as you need it," he growled and began licking her jaw down to her neck.

Sookie moaned and shoved him further down her tight tunnel and then she wrapped her legs around him and pushed the rest of him inside her with all her might till all of him was inside her. She was so horny by now that she didn't even wait for Eric to move but instead moved herself, thrusting her hips upward like a nymphomaniac.

Eric laughed a little at how cock hungry she was, "Oh you love my cock don't you pet?"

"Yes Sir....Ohhh God....please fuck me hard," Sookie begged and Eric couldn't hold back any longer. He began ramming her hard and Sookie kept up with him lifting her hips to take every blow as deep as possible. Eric rode her hard pounding over and over into her willing body and never stopping even when he felt her come a few times. He loved the way her cunt gripped him hard whenever she had an orgasm and therefore appreciated it a lot when she came a few times while he fucked her. Sookie was on her third orgasm when she felt his cock filling her tight wet pussy over and over again keeping her in a state of constant arousal, it amazed her everytime anew how much his big fat cock stretched her poor little pussy.

"I'm too big for some," Eric said grinning, reminding her that he could hear her thoughts now.

"Bring it on," Sookie gasped and Eric rammed her even harder.

He latched on to one breast with his mouth and was squeezing the other with his hand. His tongue swirled around the hardened peak and sucked it hard, then he bit harder than intended into her firm breast accidentally drawing some blood when he felt her pussy squeeze his cock hard when she came yet again. The taste of her warm sweet blood in his mouth and her milking pussy was too much even for Eric and he howled when he exploded inside her, filling her womb with his thick cum.

Both were panting hard and Eric was still deep inside her moving leisurely in and out while they kissed each other lovingly.

"I love you Sookie," he whispered.

"I love you too baby," Sookie whispered back and kissed along his jaw down to his neck.

"It's true I put up this new rule to keep the tiger away from you but I thought this is what you wanted my lover, he hurt you and I knew it would be best to keep him away from you," Eric explained while still moving slowly in and out of her.

Sookie didn't answer because she didn't want to talk about Quinn right now so she just kissed him again as he kept thrusting slowly into her hot love tunnel. They were completely lost into each other when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away if you value your life," Eric growled to the door not even bothering to stop moving inside her.

"It is I Victor Madden," Victor's voice came somewhat muffled by the thick door. "I need to talk to you sheriff."

"Oh no, not him." Sookie moaned.

When Eric heard Victors voice his instincts took over and he began fucking her faster and harder, thrusting so deep inside her that Sookie thought he would split her in half.

"Eric …..ahhh.....ohhh god ...Eric please he can hear us," she whimpered unsure if she wanted him to stop or keep fucking her.

"I don't care," he growled and fucked her brains out. It didn't take long for both to come hard again screaming there pleasure out.

"Northman!" chimed Victor's voice again.

Eric cussed and pulled out of her then went naked as he was to answer the door. Victors face didn't even flinch when a buck naked Eric opened the door, he just looked him over real quick then looked pass him at the beautiful naked woman displayed on the huge bed. She had her eyes closed and was panting hard her divine breasts rising and falling in a tantalizing way, Victor had never wanted anything more than he wanted to take this woman right now. Eric moved a little so that his massive body was blocking her view from him pulling Victor out of her spell,

"What do you want Victor?" Eric said his voice cold as ice.

"The King has asked me to inform you that you an your vampires are summoned to appear before him in an hour. He insists that you bring the telepath since she's part of your retinue and therefore part of his assets," Victor said hoarsely, trying hard to resist the urge to close his eyes and inhale her sweet scent that clung all over the Viking.

"Is that all?" Eric growled knowing full well that Victor could have sent a fucking messenger to deliver this information to him.

Victor's mind searched for a reason to linger because he was reluctant to leave that delicious smell but he found none so he said, "Yes, make sure to get there in time."

"I will," Eric said and slammed the door in his face. Victor was his boss but even he knew that you don't interrupt a vampire when he's feeding or fucking damn it.

Eric insisted on fucking Sookie one more time because now that he had allowed Victor to see what he could never have, it was even sweeter to fuck her knowing that he was the only one who could and that he would kill to keep it that way. After making sure all his people knew about the meeting Sookie and Eric took a quick shower during which Eric scrubbed her all over murmuring something about not wanting other vamps to smell her sweet scent because it was only for him to enjoy and so on. Sookie didn't say anything and just enjoyed the scrubbing since it didn't happen that often that someone did that for her. Since they were expected at an official reception of the Area 5 delegacy they dressed accordingly in some elegant clothes befitting for an audience with the King.

Since Felipe de Castro was the King with the largest entourage on this gathering he was offered the entire 25Th floor for him and his retinue. When Sookie and Eric reached the 25th floor the other Area 5 vamps where already waiting for them also dressed in very nice clothes, with them stood Sandy Sechrest Felipe de Castro's representative who was obviously there to escort them to the Kings presidential suite. When everybody from Area 5 was present (except for Amelia and Sookie's two Were guards of course) Sandy led them down the hall to the big double doors of the presidential suite that were guarded by two heavily armed bad ass looking vamps.

Sandy gave them a short nod and one of them spoke into a headset to inform the guards inside that "safe" people were coming in. After they got an answer from the vamps inside, the doors where opened and the group was allowed to enter. Sookie heard Eric think that Felipe sure wasn't taking any changes with his safety considering how severely guarded he was. Sandy led them to a big reception area where Felipe de Castro was seated on a throne like chair facing the door, next to him stood Victor Madden who was looking at Sookie like she was a god damn T-Bone steak. Some other Las Vegas vamps were also present among them the Asian vamp who came to spy on Sookie at the Bellefleur wedding. When he saw her he gave her one of his Buddhist bows again but Sookie just looked away not acknowledging his greeting, she knew that she was being rude but frankly he started it by invading her hometown with his buddies.

Sookie looked around a little as they waited for Felipe de Castro to acknowledge their presence and she caught Sandy thinking about how proud she was that she'd negotiated the best suite for her King simply by stating that he was now the most powerful King in the southern area and therefore deserved the best accommodation the Dead Sunrise Inn had to offer. Which he apparently got because the presidential suite at the Dead Sunrise Inn was on the top floor namely the 25th overlooking downtown Rhodes. With 5,802- square-foot the suite covers nearly the entire 25th floor of the Dead Sunrise Inn, and has five bedrooms, five and a half bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining room, powder and sauna. There are also three marble fireplaces, a terrace and a 2,000-bottle wine cellar filled with bottles of Royalty Blended, the super expensive premium blend of synthetic blood and the real blood of European royalty. Sookie didn't even want to know how much this suite cost per night.

"Ah sheriff Northman," Felipe suddenly said cheerful as if they just entered the room and hadn't been standing there for like 5 minutes already. "How good to see you again, how have things been going in your Area?"

'You fucking know how things have been going because you make me write a report every damn night', Eric thought but said, "Very well your majesty we are getting ready to relocate all vampires that came to Shreveport due to Katrina, we'll be able to have them back home by next week," he mentioned that because it had been the last topic Felipe and he had talked about.

"I'm glad to hear that, you have very diligent vampires working for you sheriff," Felipe said then let his eyes glide over the other Area 5 vamps acknowledging each one with a short nod and getting a deep bow in return.

When he saw Bill his face brightened again, "William Compton how is business running?" he asked and had dollar signs written all over his eyes.

"It's going really well your majesty our oversees sales have increased immensely since we began selling a multilingual version of the database," Bill reported dutifully even though what he really wanted to do is stake all Las Vegas vamps for killing his Queen when she lay weak and defenceless, to him they were all a bunch of cowards.

"Splendid, I already told your sheriff that this database of yours is generating more money in a week than one of my casinos does in a whole month. I'm glad to have valuable underlings such as you and of course," he said and looked at Sookie, "you Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie was momentarily startled to have his undivided attention and immediately put on her emergency smile.

"I heard of course how you saved my second in command from certain death by a Sino-Aids infected human and may I say how much that raised my already high opinion of you Miss Stackhouse. You keep impressing me every time anew," he gushed.

Sookie bowed awkwardly then said, "Thank you Sir but I just did what anybody would have if they had my dis…eh gift."

"Don't be so humble Miss Stackhouse your gift is very precious, I think it's worth even more than Compton's database."

"I believe that too your majesty," Bill said and bowed his head to Sookie. It was a sweet gesture of him to put her over his database despite all the work and time he had put in it but for Eric it was a very stupid thing for Bill to say in front of Felipe de Castro. He didn't want the vampire King to gain even more interest in Sookie than he already had.

"That's very flattering your majesty but Bill's database is selling worldwide and earning you a lot of money, I really think any King would be very happy to have such a talented computer expert among his underlings," Sookie said and gave Bill a nod right back.

"No doubt about that my dear but there is something we vampires treasure even more than money….and that's our lives and **you** my dear have proven to be quite good at preserving vampire lives," he said staring at her and lost in deep thoughts that Sookie couldn't really understand because they were in Spanish.

Sookie and Eric were more than happy when suddenly there was some commotion outside, immediately all Area 5 vamps positioned themselves protectively in front of the King (which he was very pleased to notice) just like Eric but he made sure to put Sookie behind him first so he could cover her with his body if need be. Right after the Area 5 vamps the Las Vegas vamps joined them in guarding the King, Victor looked around and gave a short nod to signal that he was pleased that apparently everyone knew whom to protect than hurried to the front door to find out what all the noise was all about.

Just minutes later he walked back into the reception area followed but none other than the official vampire league's spokesperson Nan Flanagan and she looked pissed. When they were almost near the King Victor raised a hand and told everyone to stand down saying that it had just been a misunderstanding. Everybody relaxed again and Victor said coolly,

"Your majesty Miss Flanagan would like to have a word with you, she.." Victor was saying when a pissed off Nan Flanagan cut him off.

"I'd like to speak with one of your underlings to be exact your majesty," she growled.

All eyes turned to Felipe de Castro to see how he'd react to her lack of respect for protocol. Normally Victor had to present the matter to the King and then Felipe would decide if he was willing to listen to her case. But Nan Flanagan was known for not following protocol on many occasions and usually other vampires tolerated it because she made them look good on TV. She was responsible for making vamps more accessible to humans and unfortunately she knew it and being on TV had made her quite arrogant for some peoples taste.

After a few minutes of staring her down Victor said sounding bored, "And which one of my underlings would that be?"

"The Northman your majesty and since he's one of your sheriffs I'd like to keep our conversation private," she said scowling at Eric.

"Very well, Miss Stackhouse I wish to continue our talk tomorrow, if you like I'll ask for you to be seated next to me at the Heroes Dinner reception then we'll have all evening for our little talk.... Now if you all could excuse us," he said in a tone that left no doubt as to what he wanted.

Within seconds everybody left the room except for Eric, Victor , Sandy, Nan and the King. Before they left Eric instructed his people to keep an eye on Sookie and to stay nearby, as soon as the doors closed behind the last person Nan Flanagan unleashed hell,

"What the hell were you thinking Viking? You could have caused a media disaster with your crap," she snarled at Eric her eyes blazing and her fangs fully out.

"Miss Flanagan I will not have you talk to one of my sheriffs like that," Felipe growled because he had enough of her disrespect for his sovereignty.

Nan took an unnecessary breath of air then bowed her head as a way of apology, "I apologize your majesty but your underling could have given us bad publicity and this whole event is to gain sympathy for our community not the opposite," she said her voice less angry.

Felipe looked at Eric who had his fangs down too and was jut staring at Miss Flanagan, it was obvious that the Viking loathe her.

"First tell me what it is you're accusing him for?" Felipe said sounding like an annoyed father talking to his bickering children.

"I was giving a first ever exclusive tour of the hotel to a few selected members of the press and when it was time to show them the chapel I was informed that the Northman had demolished the historic room while fighting with Quinn the tiger over a stupid human. He not only destroyed something that Christian Baruch had worked hard to restore but he also risked that someone from the press camped outside the hotel could have witnessed the bloody fight between him and a supe who's kind isn't even known to the bloody humans yet. What if you had thrown the shifter through the wall and he would have landed right in front of someone's camera, because the paparazzi are all around the Dead Sunrise Inn looking for ways to snoop inside. We are supposed to be the poor victims during this festivities now tell me how the hell I'm supposed to sell that if you demolish entire rooms and beat others to pulp because of some stupid human," she snarled at Eric again.

Eric bared his fangs at her and growled, "If you call her that one more time I'll be spilling some of your blood next."

"If you touch me I'll make sure she gets torn to pieces before I'll have your Area taken away from you Viking. I'm not someone you'd want to mess with because of some fucking fangbanger," she hissed maliciously.

Eric made a fear inducing sound and was about to launch himself on her when Felipe's voice held him back, "Sheriff, that's enough! Miss Flanagan the woman you speak off is also part of my retinue and one I value immensely so please watch the way you talk about her, she is under my royal protection and any harm done to her will not be tolerated by me or my people. To settle this matter would it please you if I promise to punish the Viking for his little indiscretion?"

Nan didn't really look happy about that but she knew that Eric was a highly valued sheriff with many powerful friends even among the emperors court for her to cause him any real trouble, though she would have loved to see the proud Viking on his knees for once.

"That would be highly appreciated your majesty, my job is hard enough as it is without having things like that making it more complicated," she said with the fake politeness she had perfected over the years she worked as the public face of the vampire community. Nan hated her job because she couldn't stand humans, to her they were just food and fuckable pieces of meat and having to be charming to them or pretend to care about their fucking feelings pissed her off which was the reason why she was mostly in a bad mood when there were no cameras around. She sure loved the power it gave her in the vampire and human world, humans liked her because she was on TV and therefore familiar they even handed her their fucking baby's for fucks sake when she made a public appearance somewhere and that just because she was on TV. And for the vampires she was almost untouchable, there was no vampire who would attack the woman who represented them so well and had accumulated so much sympathy for their kind and THAT gave her a lot of power among her people.

"Consider it done Miss Flanagan, I'm sure it wasn't the Northman's intention to cause you any trouble. We all appreciate what you do for our community," Felipe said graciously.

"You're too kind your majesty, now if you'll excuse me I still have some vermin to entertain," she said smiling coldly gave a short nod and walked out without waiting to be dismissed.

"Well isn't she a bitch," Sandy said dryly.

"The council allows her way too much just because she's on TV," Victor spat not a fan of Nan Flanagan either.

"Well that's what we get for coming out of the coffin, cunts like her," Felipe said and sighed a little. "Now sheriff for fighting the Tiger your punishment will be to pay for the new restoration of the chapel you demolished."

"Of course your majesty I would have done it anyway," Eric said his voice sounding composed again.

"Is the tiger still alive?" Victor asked just for the fun of it since he didn't really care.

"Yes, I didn't go to hard on him because he's still needed to coordinate the Gala on Sunday if I remember correctly," Eric said grinning a little at how considerate he had been.

"Well done sheriff now moving on, I'd like to take Sookie with me to Vegas," the King said and Eric had to use all his self control to keep his face an unreadable mask.

"She's mine your majesty," he said calmly and bowed his head a little as if he was apologizing for it.

"Yes Felipe told me and according to the way she's smelling you have been feeding her your blood too," he said and gave him a sharp look. "How strong is your bond now?" Felipe asked curiously, he had never bonded with a human just because he never met one with whom he felt like sharing this most intimate of all unions between a vampire and a human.

"It's very strong your majesty," Eric simply said not willing to share any more details with them. He knew that the King would understand it because bonded vampires almost never talked about it and now Eric knew why. Sharing emotions with someone else is very intimate and deep in a way that you jealously want to guard it like a treasure.

Felipe gave him a thoughtful look, "You know that she is under my protection, when you informed me that someone was after her I simply figured that I'll be more suited to keep her save. Not only from this mysterious vampire you informed me about but also from the FBI. I have a large organisation attached to my name in Vegas Northman no one would dare to harass her while she is under my roof," Felipe reasoned.

"That's right sheriff under the Kings roof she'll be as safe as nowhere else. The mansion is guarded by a pack of native American Weres who are so vicious like you've never imagined a Were could be. Something about being more in touch with nature makes those guys really fucking dangerous, you should meet them sometime," Victor said and imagined the pack ripping Eric to shreds. Victor would actually love it if Sookie moved to their Las Vegas headquarters because then she'd be away from Eric and even more important she'd be easily reachable for him.

Eric gave him a cold look, sure he couldn't read Victors mind but it wasn't hard to figure that he was threatening him between the lines and that he would love to have Sookie in a place were he could reach her so easy. Eric's mind was working like crazy to get them out of this trap, Felipe was the King and if he ordered Eric to hand Sookie over to him Eric would be obliged to do it according to their laws, unless he....

"Thank you for your very generous offer your majesty but I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Why not Viking?" Victor growled pretending that he was upset that Eric was being undutiful towards their King when in reality he was pissed that Eric might mess up his newly formed plans to get Sookie.

"Because she's my bonded and we are about to be pledged with the knife."

"You intend to marry your human?" Sandy asked and her usually emotionless face looked genuinely surprised.

"Yes," Eric said his eyes firmly on the Kings. "I'm going to marry Sookie Stackhouse."

* * *

**Your reviews are the best, I read each one of them and I love them very much thank you so very much. You keep me writing :o))**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**Press the green button and tell me if you liked it. Thank you :o)**


	20. Chapter 20

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi there it's a pretty busy week again so I'm posting what I got so far, the Chap was supposed to be longer but I wasn't able to write anymore yet. I'll try to update later this week, thanks for understanding and I hope you enjoy this Chap.**

* * *

Chapter 20

The next morning the clueless future bride to be woke up in bed not really remembering how she got there in the first place, she just remembered how they had been dismissed by the King because Nan Flanagan had come in demanding to talk to Eric. Since Eric had wanted them to stay nearby Pam had excused Clancy and Thalia to go enjoy the parade since the city of Rhodes had it go on till late into the night so the vampires could join the fun when they rose later in the day. Pam had released Bill too but he had insisted on staying with her to guard Sookie and from that point on Sookie just remembered that she had leaned back on the sofa of the Kings suite sitting area were they had been sitting and apparently dozed off.

She looked around to orient herself a little and saw a note from Eric lying on her bedside table:

_My lover,_

_you fell asleep last night while waiting for me. I took you to bed without waking you because I could tell you were tired after all that happened last night. Why don't you stay in today and enjoy all the amenities the Dead Sunrise Inn has to offer, Pam said the spa is not too bad take Amelia with you and try it out. Do me a favour and be in our room when I wake because I have something very important to tell you and after that we can all go out do some sightseeing and shopping before we have to get ready for the dinner reception._

_Your baby,_

_Eric_

_P.S.: Please stay out of trouble dear one and listen to your guards._

Sookie laughed a little at his baby reference and wondered what it was that he wanted to tell her, she was a little disappointed that he didn't mention what Nan Flanagan had talked to him about. Her stomach growled and she remembered that she hadn't eaten last night, the last thing she'd eaten yesterday was the cheesecake in the little cafe where they met Barry so she was really starving. She got out of bed and ran over to the iron door of the panic room where her "baby" lay asleep in his coffin. She had to pee but couldn't resist to press herself against the iron door and imagine her gorgeous lover lying in his coffin which immediately send a strong longing through her whole body for him, his body, his sweet blood and his gracious plenty.

That just goes to show you how crazy her life had gotten that she was getting horny while thinking about a guy lying in a coffin but she couldn't help it. No matter how crazy it would seem to others she loved him fiercely and ached for him every damn minute of the day. She had longed for Bill when he had been taken by Lorena but she longed for Eric ten times more than she ever did for Bill and she just knew that she would die for sure if she ever lost him. She felt scared again at the thought of leaving him alone and prayed that the Fellowship of the Sun wouldn't attack the Dead Sunrise Inn like they did the Pyramid of Gizeh. She had scanned every human hotel employee who had passed her by since they arrived and she hadn't found anything suspicious yet but that didn't really help her relax and stop worrying though. She decided to stay alert and try to save more people this time even though just the thought of having to go through all that trauma again made her sick to her stomach.

Sookie forced herself away from the iron door and hurried to the bathroom before she peed herself, she took a long hot shower and shaved her legs while she was in there. She also washed her hair thoroughly because she wanted it to be at it's best at the dinner reception tonight. When she was all fresh and clean she got out the shower and cleaned up the bathroom while she brushed her teeth, she was wrapped in a big towel and had a smaller one wrapped around her head when she finally stepped into the bedroom. She put on the local news channel to see if something bad happened at the parade especially after the vamps joined the whole fun, she remembered that Pam and Bill had planned to join the festivities too once Eric finished talking to the King so she was anxious to see if something happened for instance a mean attack by the FotS fanatics.

She listened to the news while she picked out her clothes for the day a pair of tight black jeans by D&G with a beautiful grey belt by the same brand and a form fitting Donna Karan collection wrap shirt in white. Sookie knew that she must seem like a stuck up rich bitch because she was all dressed in designer clothes but she was only dressing like that because she wanted to make Eric proud, it would look stupid if she ran around in her WalMart clothes while next to her Eric was all dressed in designer clothes. Besides all her designer clothes had been bought by Eric as part of her ongoing punishment so she might as well wear them right. She began getting ready and was glad to hear that nothing had happened last night, the mayor Jake Walgreen was being interviewed and he was gushing about how perfect the parade went and how much revenue it had gathered for the City of Rhodes. The vamps who had joined the festivities had been really generous and had spend money like crazy no doubt a PR stunt encouraged by Nan Flanagan as Sookie suspected.

She was tying up her leather derby lace-ups shoes when Amelia came storming through the connecting door beaming like crazy. The witch was dressed in sexy black leggings with some rectangular cutout detail on the sides and on top of that she was wearing a red drawstring dress, perfecting the look were some shiny red fuck me pumps.

"Hey kiddo how you feeling?" Amelia said as she came over to give her a hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, how you been?" Sookie asked beaming right back.

"Oh I'm feeling great Max, Tray and I went back to the parade with Pam and Bill and we all had a hoot I tell ya. We met Diantha at a bar and boy that girl sure knows how to party, she might be all well behaved when her uncle is around but alone she is a textbook example of a maneater. Also you should have seen Bill, he had women crawling around him like moths to flames and he was turning them all down, it was crazy and I had the feeling that he was doing this because I was there you know, like he didn't want me to report back to you that he left with one of those desperate creatures," Amelia said and gave Sookie a meaningful look.

"Oh I'm sure you misunderstood that, Bill knows he and I will never happen again. I can't imagine myself with anybody else but Eric anymore, he's all I ever wanted Amelia," Sookie said passionately.

"You're preachin' to the choir here honey, I know by now how much you love that hot ass vampire in there, it's Bill who doesn't get it," Amelia said raising an eyebrow.

"I hope he does get it very soon because after seeing what Eric did to Quinn last night I'm afraid he might one day kill Bill," Sookie said shivering a little.

"Well now that you mentioned it, after that fucked up night you had with your boyfriend almost beating a guy to death and demolishing a historic chapel I thought what you need now is some good old retail therapy," Amelia said grinning from ear to ear. "There are great stores on Widewater Drive down by the lake just waiting for us to go check them out."

While Sookie was still thinking about that idea Tray came through the connecting door looking pissed,

"Amelia I already told you we are not going out today. Eric told us to keep you girls inside this hotel, we can go out later when he's awake," Tray said obviously continuing a discussion they had earlier.

"Well Eric told you that yesterday too and we still went out and nothing happened," Amelia said stubbornly. "Besides, what Sookie needs now is to get out of here a bit and do some shopping to distract her a little, you know she had a ruff night."

Tray rolled his eyes not knowing what to say to that, he gave a suffering sigh and Amelia hugged him and kissed his face all over well knowing that she had won another fight with her honey. Sookie had decided it would be OK to go as long as she got back in time for when Eric rose so she finished packing her bag and checked Eric's panic room door one last time to ease her mind otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave him, he was so vulnerable during the day it scared her. Since Tray had already locked their room they all went out through Sookie's room and she locked the door behind them.

"Hey were is Max?" Sookie asked just as Max came stumbling out of Pam's room his belt unbuckled, bare chested and his curled black hair all messed up. Everybody looked at him, Sookie not really surprised with a big fat grin on her face, Amelia laughing her ass off and Tray completely shocked.

"Oh my God!" Amalia said still chuckling hard.

"Hi Max, nailed any vampires lately?" Sookie snickered hinting at his secret vampire hunting job and of course the sex with Pam. She had hoped they would hook up eventually so Max could stop lusting after her, though knowing how sexual Pam was this had only been a matter of time.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Max growled and got his room key out of his pocket, he was a very private person and was therefore pissed that now everybody knew that he'd slept with Pam. "Dawson can you get the girls down for breakfast, let me just freshen up then I'll join you guys."

"Sure brother, take your time," Tray said slowly recovering from his shock. He personally felt like Eric in the matter and would never sleep with a vamp but he didn't judge other Weres who did, it's just that he would have never thought that Max was a vamp fucker because he always seemed so alert when he was around them.

Tray began dragging both girls who were laughing their asses off to the elevator to give Max a break from their teasing. They were still cracking up when they arrived at the lobby and made their way to Sophie-Anne's where the Breakfast buffet was usually served, the maitre'd aka Amelia's gay source for gossip told them that Breakfast would be served in the adjoining room today because the restaurant was being set up for the Heroes Dinner reception that would take place there later in the evening.

They went to the room next door and Sookie was able to get a sneak peek at the decorated restaurant which was looking very good so far, at the buffet they filled their plates with the great looking food though Amelia and Sookie took it slow this time worried that otherwise they wouldn't get into their dresses tonight. Tray of course dug in like there was no tomorrow, Sookie always envied men for being able to eat like that without getting fat, well at least most of them. _'So fucking unfair,_' she thought as she watched Tray pile up all that food on his plate. She picked up one of the newspapers laid out for the guests and they went over to an empty table, Sookie began eating and reading at the same time interested in what the newspapers had to say to the Pyramid of Gizeh Remembrance Parade. From time to time she would read out something interesting to Amelia and Tray because the newspaper was full of praise for the vamps and the parade in general. Amelia was blabbing about how great that was and Sookie heard that Tray was pissed that the fucking vamps were getting even more love from society whereas the Weres were still in hiding and not capitalizing from all this goodwill. Soon Max walked in and filled his plate on the vast buffet before joining them on their table,

"Hi Loverboy," Amelia and Sookie simultaneously greeted him the way they had agreed on and Max just growled at them and began eating not even bothering to respond.

Sookie was still snickering when she went back to reading her newspaper but Amelia wasn't so mercifully and continued teasing the poor Were the whole time while he ate. When Max was done eating Amelia said,

"Ok everybody lets do this!"

They all stood and went to the lobby to request a rental car again like they did yesterday, suddenly Sookie remembered that there was still something she had planed to do before they left,

"Hey guys before we leave let me just go check on Quinn OK," she said and immediately had three disapproving pairs of eyes looking at her.

But Sookie wouldn't have any of this, her southern education compelled her to go check on someone she knew was injured. Especially if the injury the person had was because of her, "Where did you guys take him yesterday?" she asked in a tone that brooked no argument.

Tray sighed not the first time wondering how much trouble this little woman could be, "We carried him to his room and there his sister told us to leave saying she would take care of her brother so we left."

"Which room is that?"

Tray said the number and told Max to go with her while he got a car for them, Amelia insisted on going too because she wanted to be there in case Franny misbehaved again. Sookie could hear the perfect broadcaster that was Amelia thinking that with Tray out of the way she could finally kick the little brat's ass should she mouth off to them again. Sookie just rolled her eyes and preceded to Quinn's room without a comment, they got there pretty fast because Quinn's room was on the fifth floor. When they stood in front of his door Sookie took a deep breath, she felt responsible for his condition and was ashamed to see him again but paying him a visit to see what she could do for him was the least she could do so she knocked.

Franny opened the door and as soon as she saw Sookie her face changed into a mask of pure rage. Before she went off on her Sookie hurried to say,

"Hey Franny, could you tell me how your brother's doing?"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me right?" Franny snarled and the next minute slammed the door to her face.

Sookie felt like she deserved that but Amelia was ranting about the rude girl and asking Sookie if she wanted her to teach her a lesson. Sookie just shook her head and Max got a hold of Amelia's arm saying they better get going since Tray was waiting for them. As soon as they turned to leave, the door opened again and a small person carrying a little vintage doctor's bag stepped out of the room. Sookie looked over her shoulder and recognized the hobbit like creature as Dr. Ludwig the Supe Doctor Eric had called when she had been attacked by the maenad. She was some kind of supe herself but Sookie had no idea what or at least she hadn't found out yet. She whirled around and went to the little woman,

"Hello Dr. Ludwig can you please tell me how Quinn's doing?" she asked sincerely worried.

The little woman looked up at her, not an easy task for someone of her height. "The tiger is doing fine, he's sleeping right now and his bruises and cuts are mostly gone already. He has three broken rips that will heal by tomorrow but his leg will take a little more time even if he is a supe. I think it'll be all healed up by the end of next week, in the meantime I put it in a cast so he can perform his duties tomorrow night. The Gala is to important for him to have someone less experienced than him oversee it," she said.

"Oh my god poor Quinn," Sookie gasped.

"Oh no need to pity that one, he's a fighter and has been through worse situations than this one. Trust me he'll manage and besides I gave him some really nice painkillers that should help him master tomorrow night with ease," she said and winked at Sookie to indicate how good the pain meds were.

"That is good to hear Doc, thank you. By the way those are my friends Amelia Broadway and Maxwell Logan, guys this is Dr. Ludwig," Sookie said reminding her manners.

"Nice to meet you Doc," Max said and gave the little woman a nod.

"Oh everybody who knows supes knows Dr. Ludwig," Amelia gushed. "It's such an honor to finally meet you ma'am."

"The honor is all mine Were, Witch," the Doctor said identifying each as what they were.

"How do you…" a shocked Amelia said.

"The magic surrounds you my dear, humans can't see it but most supes can, never forget it especially when you are around witch hating supes like some vampires," the Doctor said warningly.

Amelia got all thoughtful and though Sookie wanted to know what Dr. Ludwig meant by that there was something else she had to ask first;

"Hey Doc how come you're here, if I remember correctly you weren't present at the summit?"

"Oh the vamps are paying me a pretty penny to be here just in case something happens, I'm one of the few non-vampire Doctors in the world who's allowed to examine them. They wanted to have a supe Doctor present so in case something happens I'm to instruct the humans how to handle the vampires. Seems like last time a few things went wrong that could have been avoided and now the vamps are making sure someone who knows what they need is present. I'm both known in the supe as well as the human world so the humans shouldn't have a problem with accepting my instructions."

"Wow I'm glad someone thought about that I read that a paramedics tried to give a vamp an infusion and the vamp almost drained him dry," Amelia said sounding relived.

"Yeah I'm glad to see you here too Dr. Ludwig, I think I'll actually sleep a bit better now," Sookie said also relieved that there would be someone to take properly care of her vamps just in case which was great.

"Well then everybody I must go now, here is my card Sookie, knowing you I'm sure you'll need it," Dr. Ludwig said grinning and handed Sookie her card with her mobile number on it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sookie said offended while stuffing the card in the rear pocket of her jeans.

"You are trouble little girl, I don't know what it is about you since I've never seen anything like you before but I can assure you that you smell awfully nice to supes, almost like candy. The combination of you and that crazy in love Viking vampire of yours is guaranteed to cause some trouble," the little Doctor said and wobbled off.

Sookie grunted a little and stomped off to the elevator feeling even more guilty for Quinn and now also every other person who might get injured because of her. She was still brooding when they met up with Tray in the hotels underground garage, Tray was driving this time with Max sitting next to him while the girls sat in the back seat going over what they would wear tonight. They reached downtown pretty quickly and parked the car in a colourful parking garage they found there since there was no way to find an open space in downtown Rhodes.

They shopped till they dropped especially because Amelia who was a raging shopaholic simply wouldn't stop and constantly found a new shop she had to go to. Tray and Max were too busy standing guard to shop and Sookie bought nothing for herself because she felt like she didn't deserve it after being responsible for Quinn's newest predicament so she mostly bought stuff for Eric. Somewhere along the line she got addicted to the tingling feeling she felt whenever she bought something for her man and she went a little overboard on the budget she had stipulated for herself on this trip and bought him:

2 Michael Kors cashmere sweaters for 190,00 $ (each)

Burberry Cashmere Classic Scarf for 350,00 $

Paul Leinburd by Crown Cap Gray Fox Hat for 840,00 $

King Baby Studio Bomber Jacket for 2900,00 $

Tom Ford Charles Aviator Sunglasses for 320,00 $

Emilio Pucci Tribeca Cashmere Stole for 995,00 $ (for Pam)

And since it made her feel good to play Santa she also bought something for Bill:

A Set of 3 Charvet Pocket Squares for 195,00 $

She didn't get anything for Clancy and Thalia because both were totally creepy and didn't really like her much, she was sure they only hadn't drained her yet because she was dating Eric. But she did buy a little something something for Sam, Jason, Tara and JB, Nigel and Emma Wisdomtree, Claudine and Claude and of course for Niall. At some point Sookie and the boys were so ready to go back to the hotel but Amelia was on a shopping high and Tray had to literally carry her out the store for them to finally get going. The modern woman that Amelia was was cussing at him and threatening to turn him into an ugly toad as he carried her over his shoulder to the downtown parking garage where they had left the rental car from the Dead Sunrise Inn. Sookie felt a little embarrassed that Tray was putting up such a show but she really wanted to get back to Eric before he woke, also most people they met along the way were just laughing at the two bickering lovers so Sookie figured it wasn't too bad.

They paid for the parking at the parking garage ticket machine and were soon stuffing all their purchases in the trunk of their rental car. They got in and this time Max was driving and Sookie called shotgun while the others took the back seat since Amelia was still giving Tray hell for carrying her out of that store like a damn caveman. Max set the car in motion and when they reached the exit and stood in front of the gate with the rectangular yellow ticket reader stripe where they needed to insert the ticket to open the gate Sookie noticed that she'd forgotten the ticket inside her purse which was in her bag that she had put in the trunk too, she told Max to wait a minute jumped out and ran to the back of the car to get her purse. She opened the trunk and while looking for her bag she could hear Amelia still going off on Tray, later she would wonder if that had been the reason why she didn't see it coming, when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth.

Before Sookie could fight, the attackers other hand wrapped around her making her unable to move her arms, she thought about kicking when she saw a second man grabbing her legs before they propped her up like a package and slowly began moving backwards to remain hidden by the open trunk door. In that position Sookie was able to see her abductors better, she had expected them to be Weres again but those men were something else, she had no idea what but it was something scary that much she could tell. They looked like Chrystal Meth addicts with their gaunt and frail figure, they had acne on their collapsed faces and were covered in small sores. One of them looked down at her and Sookie saw his enlarged pupils and reddened eyes as well as his mouth full of broken, stained and rotting teeth. Their faces which seemed to be under constant nervous twitching, were glowing strongly which told her that these guys were some kind of vampire blood users but to a much bigger extant than she'd ever seen before.

Sookie focused forcing her mind to stop wandering off like it so often did and she registered that although they were moving slowly they were still getting farther and farther away from the car. She was freaking out because she knew that Max couldn't see them through the rear view mirror because the open trunk was blocking his view and he couldn't hear them either because the two attackers were moving so fucking quiet that Amelia's ranting was providing enough noise to cover up any noise they might have caused. Suddenly a jolt of rage ran through her body and the fighter in her came to life, she would not be taken against her will by god. Sookie began fighting as hard as she could by bucking and grinding as much as she was able to, trying to make any movement that would make carrying her away difficult for the two creeps. She got more and more desperate the farther away they got from the car and out of sheer exasperation she bit hard into the hand covering her mouth and as soon as the guy pulled his hand away she pumped her lungs full of air and screamed as loud as she could,

**"HELP! MAX HELP ME!"**

And immediately she heard some commotion as her friends jumped out the car and chased after the two attackers who were now running (suspiciously faster than a frail person like them should be able to run) with her tightly clamped under their arms. That went on for a good while during which the two abductors ran deeper into the parking garage almost as if luring them somewhere, Sookie who was being shaken around like a milkshake could hear her friends especially Amelia yelling for the men to stop. After a while they stopped and turned to face her approaching friends while positioning themselves behind a delivery van, Sookie who almost laughed at the irony was just glad they finally stopped because every bone in her body was hurting.

As soon as she was close enough Amelia yelled, "Let her go you assholes!"

"Whatever your boss is paying you it's not worth dying for," Tray growled.

The attackers just smiled at that revealing their rotting teeth and their red bloodshot eyes jumped unfocused between her friends. Max didn't say a word and just observed their behaviour because he believed to know what those creatures were, his silence made him look deathly as hell and for the first time Sookie saw the vampire hunter in him.

"Didn't you hear? Let her go," Amelia screamed again.

To their big surprise the two disgusting men or better yet creatures began laughing madly and then one of them reached around and banged two times against the vans back door. Immediately three more men and one woman all with the same worn-out sick looking appearance and red bloodshot eyes as the two stepped out the van and positioned themselves between Sookie and her friends. There would be no getting to her without fighting those freaks who looked scary as shit, the one holding Sookie's leg carelessly dropped them on the floor and joined the formation in front of him while the other one took his hand off her mouth again and got a big knife out of his belt and held it against Sookie's neck.

"Wait!" Tray yelled afraid that he might hurt Sookie. "She is the woman of Eric the Northman and he can pay you any amount of money you want as long as you don't hurt her," he said reciting what Eric had instructed them to say in a situation like these.

"We don't want money just the girl," said the apparent leader of the group a tall ginger who had been carrying Sookie's legs, in an eerie hissing voice that send chills down their spines.

"Well you can't have her," Max said coolly speaking for the first time since this mess started. "Now decide, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he finished saying while already taking off his jacket.

The leader just gave them a rotting teeth filled smile again so Max growled, "Hard way it is," before throwing himself on the first two opponents standing nearest to him.

From that moment on Sookie just saw a blur of movements as her friends fought the scary creatures who to Sookie's big horror were having the upper hand it seemed. They seemed to be as strong as supes because Tray and Max were having trouble beating them and Amelia was too busy dodging off the skinny woman's punches to do any magic. It's true Max and Tray were fighting two guys at once but if those were normal humans that would be no problem at all, but this creatures were incredibly fast delivering a flood of punches at once and they didn't seem as affected by the hard punches the two Weres were dishing out.

"Logan, what the fuck are they?" Tray yelled over his shoulder panting hard from the fight.

"I'm not sure but I think if you change you'll be able to handle them," Max who was handling his two opponents better than Tray screamed back.

Tray gave a loud inhuman growl and his canines grew long and sharp just as his hands turned to claws. He was only half changed but that seemed to be just enough to beat his to attackers, he was tearing them apart with his sharp claws carving deep lines into his enemies bodies. And with that the whole scenario changed, with Tray ripping his opponents to shreds and Max who didn't even have to change into a Were, proving just what a good soldier and secret Agent he was. The professional vampire hunter was demolishing his two opponents bit by bit, breaking their bones with each hard precise blow on certain parts of their bodies. He finally killed them by breaking their necks and hurried over to finish off the bitch pinning poor Amelia to the ground.

Sookie felt the guy holding the knife to her neck getting more and more agitated as he saw his comrades being killed off like flies,

"Let me go and I'll make sure you get out of here alive," Sookie said her voice trembly because the guy was cutting her a little.

"You are the one who's not going to leave this place alive you whore," he whispered into her ear. Sookie immediately scanned his mind to find out what he meant by that but got mostly a buzzing emptiness as if someone had erased most of the guys mind and a few words in a language that she couldn't understand though it sounded like Russian.

Her friends stood now facing the knife holding creep, they looked ragged and had a few scratches but Sookie was relieved to see that they seemed mostly all right.

"The offer still stands," Max said with a frightening coolness. "Easy way or hard way, you choose."

The one minute the attacker was saying "Fuck you Were...", and the next he had a knife sticking out of his head, Amelia shrieked and Sookie looked over at Max who still stood in throwing position. The guy fell backwards and Sookie quickly pushed his hand away so he wouldn't accidentally cut her anyhow, she was still thanking god for getting away with her life once again when Amelia hugged her crying like a baby from the shock.

Tray was on all fours breathing slowly to calm himself so he could change back to human, Max checked each one of the enemies to see if they were really dead then walked over to Sookie to check up on her.

"Are you hurt shorty?" he asked softly.

"No I'm fine, you?" she asked and pressed Amelia a little harder as if to reassure herself that she was really safe.

"Doesn't matter, I fucked up I should have pinked up on them sneaking up on you," he huffed.

"Hush, even I didn't hear them sneaking up on me and my mental warning system is normally pretty reliable, please don't blame yourself Max," Sookie said trying to console his male pride.

"What the hell where those guys anyways?" a human again Tray said stepping over to them. As soon as he was close Amelia released Sookie and jumped over to hug her boyfriend, forgotten was the argument from before.

"Like I said I'm not sure but I believe they were Renfields," Max said distaste in his voice and bowed to pull his knife out of the dead guys head.

"Renfields?" Sookie asked confused. "You mean like from the movies?"

"Yeah that's a modern term the vamps use to describe a blood zombie, that's a human who gets so hooked on his masters blood that he does anything for them. I don't know the details because I've never seen one I just read about them in books, they are actually quite the myth because vamps usually don't make them since it's not well seen in their community. We'll have to ask Eric about that as soon as he wakes," Max said and cleaned his knife on the Renfields clothes.

And again one minute they were talking and the next a super fast Max jumped up and tackled Sookie off her feet making both hit the ground pretty hard - but even so the bullet hit.

* * *

**I'll post again soon, thanks for your feedback so far and to anyone who's helping me out with the grammer thank you I truly appreciate it. I haven't really checked this one (no time so sorry) so watch out :o)**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: Press the green button and tell me if you liked it  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**OK, it's still sunday so I kept my word (hihi). Love your feedbacks they keep my creative motor running, so thanks for that!**

**Now I hope you like this Chap. cost me a lot to write it because my week was kinda fucked up, but anyway for you guys I'll gladly make the sacrifice :O) **

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Amelia reacted immediately and mumbled something very fast before she screamed : "STASIS!" making the next bullet stop mid-air just inches from it's next point of impact – Amelia's own head. Tray who had moved away to start piling up the dead bodies had thrown himself to the floor and was yelling at Amelia to do the same but she just turned to him a confident smile on her face and said,

"Relax honey, I put the sniper on hold."

"What the hell are you talking about, get down damn it," Tray growled pissed that Amelia had to be all stubborn now of all times.

"Sweetie I put a stasis spell on him, he's frozen until I release him," Amelia explained proudly and picked the suspended bullet off the air.

"Guys!" came Sookie's agitated voice. "Get over here, Max has been shot."

That sure pulled Amelia out of her self-praising parade and Tray and she hurried over to Sookie who was lying on top of Max straddling his hips and pressing both hands on the bleeding bullet wound in his right shoulder.

"Oh shit Max," Amelia gasped and looked at the wounded Were who had his eyes closed from the pain.

"The bullet is still in there, we need a Doctor," said Sookie who sadly enough had accumulated some experience with getting shot and bullet wounds.

"Where did you put Dr. Ludwigs card, I think she'll be perfect to help him," Amelia said.

"Oh right, it's in my rear pocket get it out Amelia and call her, hurry," Sookie urged.

Tray stood looking around guarding them just in case and Amelia got the card out to call Dr. Ludwig. While a freaked out Amelia was dialling Max opened his eyes again a little more in control of his pain and looked up at the woman straddling him.

"Who would have thought that I had to get shot first to get you on top of me," he joked weakly.

"Oh god Max you saved my life, I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me," Sookie said genuinely distressed.

"I'd be a pretty bad bodyguard if I wouldn't take a bullet for you shorty," Max said and thought that he'd even do it if he wasn't getting paid for it.

"Thank you nonetheless, I'll never forget what you did for me," she said. Max taking a bullet wasn't the same as Eric taking one, he couldn't heal within minutes like the vampire could and he could have died from that bullet whereas Eric couldn't be killed by a bullet so she really appreciated it. That didn't mean that she didn't appreciate all the times Eric had taken a bullet for her because each and every time had been a testimony of his devotion and love for her, she understood that now.

"Dr. Ludwig will be here in a few minutes, she said you should keep applying pressure on the wound," Amelia babbled nervously when she hung up the phone.

"Did she say how long it would take for her to get here?" Sookie asked and looked back at Amelia just to see the little Doctor materializing right behind her witchy friend. _'Shut up, she can teleport too like the fairies. What the hell is she?'_ Sookie asked herself yet again.

"Is this fast enough little girl? I knew this call would come, you are so much trouble," the Doctor said amused when she saw Sookie's surprised face, everybody watched her as she stalked over to the wounded Were carrying her little doctor's bag. She told Sookie to remove her hands then examined the bullet wound and agreed with Sookie that the bullet was still stuck deep inside his shoulder and needed to be surgically removed but she didn't have the right equipment at her provisional emergency room at the Dead Sunrise Inn so she made a call to a Were physician who worked at a local hospital.

"My Were acquaintance will be waiting for us at the back entrance of the local St. Joseph hospital, he has a room ready where we can remove the bullet with the necessary equipment. I also called the local packmaster and he assured me that he will send over some of his men to clean up this mess before some human informs the police, I told him Eric the Northman would repay him for his services," she explained once she stopped talking over the phone.

"Thank you Doc that was good thinking and I'm sure Eric will be OK with that. We should be going anyway, we have been lucky so far that no one saw us and all those corpses lying around, we shouldn't push our luck any further," Tray said and winked Amelia over whom he had sent to get the car.

"Yeah but shouldn't we take the sniper with us," Max panted fighting hard to stay conscious despite the blood loss he was experiencing.

"Right the sniper I almost forgot about that guy," Tray said slapping himself on the forehead before turning to Amelia. "Can you tell where he's hiding Amelia?"

"Sure, you see that large grey building over there,about four buildings from here?" He's there on the roof," Amelia said and stepped out the car to help Sookie get Max inside.

"OK, then you guys drive as fast as you can to the hospital and I will go get him," Tray said unhappy because he didn't feel good leaving the girls unprotected like that. But Max was wounded he couldn't do more than he'd already done today and Tray was sure even Eric would understand that.

"Oh nonsense," Dr. Ludwig said and wobbled over to the large Were. "Now is not the time for you to leave the girls unprotected for too long Were, here take my hand," the tiny woman said resolute. Next to Tray she looked like a five year old.

Tray looked at Sookie who gave him an encouraging little nod, then he took the little hand the Doctor was reaching up to him and the next minute they vanished. Amelia and Sookie hurried to heave the muscular, heavy and wounded Max into the back seat of the car and helped him settle into a position that didn't hurt him too much. Pretty soon Dr. Ludwig and Tray were back with Tray carrying the frozen sniper over his shoulder, he told Amelia to open the trunk and she groaned inwardly because her pretty shopping bags and their content might get stained by the guy but did as she was told. When everybody was inside the car they left the parking garage and were on their way to the hospital, happy that they had remained mostly unseen.

They reached the St. Joseph hospital within minutes and drove to where the Were Doctor had instructed them. The Were Doctor was a bald headed young man who looked more like he should be a pro athlete than a doctor, he was a hands on kind a guy so as soon as the car stopped he opened the door and was helping to heave Max out of it and onto the stretcher to roll him inside. Sookie read on his name tag that his name was Dr. Dale Stephanos and she also noticed that some of the paramedics that were standing around them didn't even blink when they saw the doctor carrying a gunned down man into the hospital from the back entrance no less, it seemed like this was a situation they saw pretty often involving this particular doctor. They fallowed the two doctors into the elevator where they rode to the basement and soon after walking down a long straight corridor entered a small fully equipped surgery room.

"The hospital allows me to maintain this room because I take care of our pro bono patients down here but every now and then I get to perform surgery on a Were too, so it's been very helpful to have this room were no one disturbs us," Dr. Stephanos explained.

"It's a good think the Weres in Rhodes have someone like you Dale, I'll talk to the local packmaster to finance your work," Dr. Ludwig said looking approvingly at the very well stocked room.

"Oh I already asked Bruce but he just accused me of risking that our kind gets exposed with my 'stupid' idea for a secret Were hospital. Even though he knows very well how many Weres come to me every week, some even from other cities around Rhodes," said Dr. Stephanos who was along with Tray heaving a panting Max on the hydraulic operation table.

"Oh don't worry, after I talk to him he'll be singing a different tune." Dr. Ludwig said before she focused her head back on the situation at hand and took control like the experienced Doctor that she was. "OK, everyone go wait in the hall, little girl you might want to call your Viking before he wakes and feels your agitation and gets all berserk again. Witch make sure your spell is still intact on the sniper and you Were keep your eyes open this time, no one is to get inside this room while we are working on him. Weres sometimes half turn when getting surgery so if someone walked in here you guys might be coming out of the closet much sooner than intended."

Everybody nodded to show that they knew what was expected of them and went to the long straight hall outside the surgery room. Sookie called Eric's mail box since he wasn't awake yet and gave a short summery of what happened plus where he could find them, just in case she made sure to mention repeatedly that she wasn't hurt. Amelia performed another stasis spell on the sniper and Tray was so alert and looking around all the time that Sookie just couldn't relax around him. The girls sat on the chairs that were in front of the room and Tray remained standing, leaning a little against the wall like he always did. They remained silent for most of the time and Sookie was bombarded by her friends thoughts, normally she would be able to block them pretty good but she was still too freaked out to control her shielding.

Amelia was feeling sorry for Max and blaming herself because she was the one who had insisted on going out shopping. She was hating the bitch that attacked her, and was wondering if her whole body would be covered in bruises the next day. She was happy that she had at least managed to stop the cunt from hitting her face, imagine having to wear a beautiful dinner dress with a big fat bruise on your swollen face. Amelia pictured their attackers again and shivered when she remembered how vile they had been and their inhuman boneless movements with the constant nervous twitching and grinding rotten teeth. Amelia forced herself to think about something nice and the next think Sookie got from her was an image of her taking a nice bubble bath while the Aria from Madame Butterfly played in the background. _'OK Amelia's in her happy place,' _Sookie thought amused and switched to Tray.

He was glad that he didn't get shot because he would hate to die and leave his son alone, then he felt sorry for thinking that because poor Logan had a bullet stuck in his shoulder and he probably wasn't to keen on that either. Tray wondered what had happened for whoever was after Sookie to try such a desperate attempt at kidnapping her again during the day and in the middle of downtown Rhodes. There was a big difference between a small town parking lot of the Hair of the Dog and a public parking garage in downtown Rhodes. They had been incredibly lucky that no one saw them killing off those damn creatures but there was no way of being a 100% sure, he was hopping the local Weres would clean up the place as fast as possible because some of the corpses were bound to have his fingerprints and he used to be a cop so the cops definitely had his fingerprints in their database and would be able to track it back to him. Tray marvelled again at how strong those apparent humans had been despite their frail appearance, their super strength and speed had caught him off guard and he was ashamed that he had had trouble to fight them. Tray was brooding over if that was because he was getting to old for this job or because those Renfields were just that strong. He was happy that he'd been able to handle them better in his half wolf form. His last thought was that Eric would kill them for getting his woman almost kidnapped again and he had no one to blame but himself. He knew that he would have to start putting his foot down or his need to please Amelia would have them all killed one day.

Sookie was calm enough now to put up her mental guard again so she did, she closed her eyes leaned back on her chair and after Amelia encouraged her to she dozed off a little. Apparently a little turned into almost two hours because when she opened her eyes again Pam, Bill, Clancy and Eric were stepping out the elevator, with Eric looking like he was going to kill somebody. Sookie who was scared he would hurt Tray immediately stood up and positioned herself between the nearing vamps and the Were but Tray gently pushed her back onto her chair and walked towards them saying,

"Eric I take full responsibility for everything that happened and I'm ….," Tray was saying when the fuming Viking vampire suddenly stood in front of him and gave him a punch that send him flying pass the two girls sitting on their chairs.

"Eric!" Sookie screamed and ran over to the dazed Were lying on the ground while Amelia placed herself in Eric's way so he couldn't get to Tray again.

"Move witch or I'll make you," he growled.

"Listen Eric, he's lying to protect me OK. I'm the one who insisted on going out and believe me I'm more than sorry I did. Max is already wounded, do you really want to beat Sookie's other bodyguard into the hospital, who will guard her tomorrow during the day?" she said hopping that throwing Sookie's safety at him would help to calm the incensed vampire, but Eric just growled at her because of her confession making Amelia almost pee herself with fear.

Behind Amelia Sookie who had helped Tray to sit up looked over at Eric pleading him with her eyes to stop,

"They could have taken me but Tray and Max prevented that Eric, I'm fine they kept us safe" she said gently trying to soothe him through the bond too. More than anyone else Sookie knew how enraged Eric really was because the bond was burning with his fury.

Amelia moved backwards to kneel next to Tray when she could tell that Sookie had gone through to her vampire and that he wouldn't attack Tray again, so Sookie stood up and looked apologetically at Eric who's eyes where running all over her scanning her body for injuries.

Sookie was about to to tell him again that she was fine when he growled,

"Come here Sookie."

Sookie couldn't help but gulp, she knew of course that he would never hurt her but still, it was hard not to get scared of him when he looked like that and especially when you knew that he was so powerful that he could kill someone without even meaning to, just by gripping you to hard or something. She looked desperately at Pam hopping to see that she would have her back but Pam just had an amused expression on her pretty face and was shaking her head as if saying 'Don't look at me, you're on your own sister'. Sookie looked at Bill but he was just scanning her for injuries just like Eric, the only reason he wasn't checking her up close was because he didn't want Eric to stake his ass. Sookie didn't even look at Clancy because she knew for a fact that he would like nothing more than for Eric to spank her bare fanny or do even worse.

Sookie gave a long suffering sigh and trotted over to the big scary looking vampire, something 9 out of 10 people sure as hell wouldn't have done. When she stood in front off him she winced a little when his hands reached up to touch her but the next minute she was surprised at how gently his fingers were flying over her skin inspecting every bruise and little scratch, as if she was made out of finest porcelain. Eric's eyes were fixed on her face as his fingers gently ran over her body applying a little pressure now and then to see if she felt pain somewhere, when he could see no such reaction on her face his eyes moved lower to the little red line the attackers knife had scratched into his woman's skin. Eric suppressed a growl so he wouldn't scare her then bent his head while at the save time lifting her chin with two fingers and he began licking the thin red line to heal it up.

Sookie blushed because that reminded her of other times when he had licked her neck, there was just no way for her not to get horny when she was around her vampire. She forced herself to focus and thought about poor Max having a bullet removed from his arm because of her and that worked like a cold shower. When Eric was done healing up her neck he looked down at her as if asking if she was really OK and Sookie just gave a nod to say that yes she was. They could have done it in mind speech but Sookie knew that Eric wanted to be careful in using that when other vamps were around because Sookie's face moved as if she was having a real conversation and that would give their little secret away.

Without caring what anybody would think Eric lifted her onto his arms and sat down on Sookie's seat holding her like a precious bundle in his protective arms. Sookie was surprised but she noticed through the bond that Eric was a little freaked out himself.

"What happened?" he asked Tray his voice cold as the Arctic seas.

Tray gave an account of everything that had happened leaving not a single thing out so yes even her little visit to Quinn to which Eric reacted by making a displeased face and when Tray was done he looked over at his fellow vampires and began doing what he does best delegating;

"Clancy I need you to go over to the parking garage and see if you can assist the local Weres with the cleaning up or if they need you to glamour some human who maybe saw the whole mess before they arrived, make sure to search the van the attackers were driving for any clues as to who send them. Pam I need you to go take a look at the sniper in the trunk, see if Max is right with his assumption and Bill call Thalia and tell her to allow no one but the cleaning personal into our rooms, make sure she checks the rooms once the cleaning staff has left," the Sheriff of Area 5 said and immediately everybody went to do his bidding. Amelia went along with Pam to check if the spell was still intact and Tray tagged along too. Bill moved a little further down the hall while talking to Thalia over the phone so Sookie and Eric were somewhat alone.

"I sensed your fear and panic. It was pure torture not being able to get out and come to your aid my lover. I never felt so helpless in my whole life," Eric whispered and flooded their bond with his love for her.

"Sorry I scared you so much Eric. But please don't be mad at Tray, Max and Amelia OK. They have nothing to do with me being attacked, how do you know they wouldn't have attacked me if I'd been with you? Believe me the guys did a great job at protecting me, I feel bad they got hurt in doing so, so please don't make me feel even worse by punishing them OK baby?" Sookie begged knowing full well she was pushing all his buttons by sounding so frail.

Eric growled recognizing when he was being manipulated, "Don't even try that with me Sookie, they are not your buddies they are your bodyguards. It's their job to keep you save and to fallow each one of my instructions concerning you, if that bullet had hit you I'd be covered in Were blood by now. You getting harmed is not acceptable to me, everybody who hurts you or is responsible for it dies and that's a fact," he said firmly and pressed her possessively closer.

Sookie sighed because she knew when there was no convincing her vampire,"Anyway I'm really sorry I scared you so much Eric," she whispered and looked up to kiss him.

Eric wrapped his strong arms around her and pressed her body harder against his to the point were Sookie feared he would break her rips. She understood she hadn't been alone in her time of need, Eric had been there with her the whole time only emotionally, he had sensed her fear and worried about her this whole time. It must have been terrible for a highly protective man like him to not be able to get out and help his mate.

Eric parted his lips from hers but kept them hovering over her puffy ones, "You aren't sorry yet but you will be very soon," he said sounding hoarse.

Sookie locked her dazed gaze with his, "Are you going to punish me again?" she whispered getting a little too excited at the prospect of getting spanked again.

Eric grinned then gave her a short hard kiss again, "You bet your sweet ass I will," he growled.

Sookie shivered, "To...Tonight?" she stuttered.

"Maybe," he said evasively then turned to the nearing Bill to ask him if everything was under control over at the Dead Sunrise Inn.

Sookie was lost in thought so she didn't hear a word Bill was saying even though she was looking at him, she was picturing herself draped over Eric's knees on her stomach and Eric spanking her fanny hard. She felt herself getting wet and was glad when Doctor Ludwig provided some much needed distraction by walking out the surgery room because right then Bill looked at her with a raised eyebrow obviously smelling her arousal. The tiny woman gave the two vamps a short nod then looked approvingly at Sookie sitting on Eric's lap,

"Your woman has been through a lot today Viking, I understand that because of that whole stupid protocol you aren't allowed to leave the dinner reception tonight before the King does so I'll talk to Felipe and ask him to dismiss the two of you early so you can get her to bed for some much needed rest. She's had a traumatic experience today Sheriff so try not to be too rough on her during sex tonight," the Doctor said proving how well she knew vamps. Sookie blushed hard but she knew the Doc was right, considering all that happened today Eric must surely be feeling his bloodlust and there were only two ways for a vamp to cool it, either kill or fuck somebody.

"I'll try," Eric said earning an eye roll from Bill and a knowing smirk from the little doctor. "How's the Were?" he asked instead.

"The bullet was stuck inside his bone that's why the whole thing took much more time then we thought but all is well and he should be all healed up in two days or so. You can go inside and talk to him, he is conscious because we only applied some local anaesthesia," Dr. Ludwig said and stepped aside to let them enter.

Max who's shoulder was being bandaged by Dr. Stephanos was sitting on the propped up operation table and looked awful, very white his blue eyes slightly dazed and his curly black hair flat and lifeless. Sookie hurried to his side and took the hand of his undamaged arm into hers, she felt herself get all teary eyed when she saw the strong confident Were that was Max so beaten down because of her.

"Oh Max," Sookie began then had to stop because a sob escaped her.

"Hey don't cry shorty, I look worse then I'm feeling trust me," he said softly and pressed her hand reassuringly. "Besides I'm a Were I'll be spanking new in a few days."

Eric heard him call her shorty for the first time and he didn't like it one bit, only the fact that the Were had saved his woman's life stopped him from commenting on it. Eric was in Maxwell Logan's debt and the way the Were was looking at him he knew that too. Eric's mind was working thinking about ways to repay the Were when Pam walked in followed by the witch and Tray Dawson. His child walked over to Logan and gave the weak Were a hot sensual kiss and everybody but Eric made a funny face at the heated assault, yes even Bill.

When Eric could tell that Pam was pushing it to show off he growled, "Pam are you quite finished?"

Pam broke the kiss with a juicy sound and turned to give him and the others a fangy smile. Max just looked surprised and a little embarrassed too as he looked shyly over at Sookie who had been holding his hand this whole time open mouthed and startled at Pam's display in front of Eric.

"I was just giving him a get well kiss master," Pam snickered, loving all the drama she was causing.

"Fine, now tell me what you've learned," Eric said grimly.

"Max was right, the sniper is a Renfield and if the other attackers looked just like him then so were they," she said suddenly very serious and Bill and Eric cussed out loud.

"A Renfield really, they still make those?" Dr. Ludwig asked shocked.

"Who would do such madness and make Renfields?" Bill asked disgusted, he'd never seen one but as a vamp he knew of course what they were.

"I think we know who," Eric said and the vamps exchanged a knowing look.

"Well? Spill it!" Amelia who'd gotten her wits back after calming down from the shock asked curiously.

Eric looked at Tray and Max, he still hadn't told the Shreveport pack all he had learned about Nosferatu because he considered it mostly a vampire problem. But he could see that now was not the time to keep secrets, if Nosferatu really had Renfields he would need the Shreveport pack more than ever before, as Renfields could attack during the day when he couldn't be with Sookie.

"Nosferatu, the vampire who we think is after Sookie. He's been compiling an army of freshly turned Vampires for approximately five years now. Since that is forbidden in the vampire world as soon as we learned about him I informed my superiors and now every vampire territory is looking for him. But if he's not only turning Vamps but also making Renfields then we may have to think about other precautions," he said and gave Bill and Pam a sharp look.

Bill understood immediately, "Of course, Renfields can walk under the sun and they are almost as strong as supes, he could use them to kill off the most important members of the North American vampire power structure when they are at their most vulnerable, during the day", Bill hissed shock written all over his usually unreadable face.

"That's true. Vlad had been the first who had attempted such a coup in the old world once, it's quite possible this Nosferatu wants to try it once more," Dr. Ludwig said thoughtful while at the same time inspecting Dr. Stephanos work on Max.

Sookie was completely lost, "Who is Vlad? And could the vamps please tell the non-vamps among us what the hell a Renfield is?" she asked slightly annoyed.

Eric gave her a hard look because he really hadn't planed on telling her that. He didn't want to freak her even more out than she already was but then again it's better she knew what they were up against;

"There are some vampires who like to take utter control over a human.....make that human their Renfield. Renfields are degraded creatures who are completely enslaved to it's masters blood, their sole goal is to please the master no matter what degrading thing he asks them to do, as long as they are rewarded with the vampires blood. The increased addiction and regular consumption of the vamps blood not only turns them into willing less zombies but also changes them, they gain increased strength and speed and also a better hearing and sight. But they use all those attributes only to serve their master and never for their own good because they are not conscious of themselves anymore and only live for their master, so when the master is killed or abandons the Renfield, the Renfields life is not worth living after that.

"Yeah, they have to be put down," Dr. Ludwig said sadly sounding as if she'd had to perform this cruel procedure once.

"Oh my god," Sookie gasped shocked and immediately wondered if her constant feeding on Eric could turn her into such a creature as well.

"But I always thought vampire blood makes you look good and beautiful but those guys looked scary as shit and kinda sickly, like zombies. How come?" Amelia asked shivering when she remembered the evil creatures.

"It's true that vamp blood makes you pretty but to remain that way you still have to eat and take care of yourself like any other human has to. A Renfield behaves like any other addict, their abnormal almost painful need for the vamps blood prevents them from sleeping right, they lose their appetite and the abnormally high amount of energy the vamp blood infuses them with makes them constantly grind their teeth and is also responsible for their nervous twitching. The end result is what you've already seen some underfed, sleep deprived frail barely human beings with terrible dental and skin health, enlarged pupils and bloodshot eyes," Dr. Ludwig said giving the medical explanation for the condition the scary creatures were under.

"Can't they be saved?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"No, the human is lost once the vampire assumes too much control, and when the human goes completely under, he isn't even worth turning. He isn't worth anything at all, sooner or later he has to be killed," Pam said coolly her eyes blazing with lack of emotion.

"You better hope they don't get turned," Doctor Ludwig grunted and picked up her bag getting ready to leave now that Max was bandaged and getting into his shirt again with the help of Amelia and Dr. Dale Stephanos.

"Why?" Tray asked the tiny woman.

Dr. Ludwig looked up at Eric not knowing if the vamps would like that this information was released to other supes and non-vamps. Eric thought for a minute then remembered that he would need the Weres in the near future so he said,

"It's highly doubtful that a vampire would turn his Renfield, since the master obviously prefers this creature to be subservient to him and not equal, but it can happen that a Renfield gets turned accidentally or at least it has happened in the past. Unfortunately those vampires are not quite normal anymore they........they hunger not for human blood but for vampire."

"What?" Pam and Bill said simultaneously, obviously this was news to them too.

"Yes, the constant feeding of vampire blood and the resulting addiction to it persists even after such a Renfield is brought over," Dr. Ludwig continued. "Such a creature is a vampires biggest nightmare trust me, there has been one who drained almost an entire fiefdom somewhere isn't that right Viking?"

Eric sighed remembering the horrors, "Yes, it happened over 500 years ago in the old world. I was part of one of the many hunting parties who were searching for the vile creature because it had first drained the vamp who made him then systematically picked out vampire meeting places and drained everybody there. Since it's a mutant of some sort it was way faster and stronger than most vamps and also the more vampires it drained and the older the killed vampire the stronger it got. It was as if it could absorb the strength of the vampire it had killed, I must say I never seen something like it before that happened. We finally were able to ambush it and fought against it till dawn to keep it in place and when dawn came we trapped it into a silver cage we'd prepared earlier and let the sun do the rest. We were fifty vampires when the fight started at the end there were only 36 of us left," Eric finished sounding tired as if he'd fought the same fight all over again. Pam and Bill's fangs had popped out with the desire to have been present at the bloody occasion while the others were just staring fascinated at Eric's face as if he had glamoured them.

"Oh my fucking god," Amelia said pulling them all from the gruesome picture Eric's voice had painted before their eyes. "Eric you've been through some serious shit, ever thought about writing a book?"

"Amelia!" Sookie said and gave her a sharp look then she went over to touch Eric, she wanted to hug him but had a feeling that now wouldn't be the right time to do that since it would seem like she felt sorry for him and Eric Northman was not a man to be pitied. She took his hand and pressed it a little and got very happy when he pressed it right back as if thanking her for the support.

"Well, if those Renfields are really Nosferatu's creatures and we are looking at an army of young vampires as well as one of Renfields then we are royally fucked," Pam said dryly to get everybody back on track.

"That's true, we should inform the King," Bill said looking at Eric.

"All right then," Dr, Ludwig said all ready for take off. "I'll be leaving, Dave many thanks for helping me out with the Were. Northman be a sport and pay the good doctor for his help will you?" she asked and Eric gave her a nod. "I'll be seeing you all at the dinner reception, I'm sure till then I'll be able to talk to Felipe about letting you off early. And Maxwell you stay in your room tonight and I'll come by to check on you later OK."

Max nodded and everybody said their 'see you laters' to the little doctor before she vanished before their eyes. Eric hurried to get them all going too and after paying the red faced Dr. Stephanos a whooping amount for helping them out, Eric had Tray and Bill help a dazed Max to the car. They drove back in two cars with Pam, Bill, Eric and Sookie in one and Amelia, Tray and Max in the one containing the Renfield. Sookie couldn't help but snuggle up to Eric again once they were seated in the back seat and Eric pulled her even closer, also in need of her closeness. He got his cell out and made a call to the Kings room asking him to meet him at the demolished chapel. Once that call was done he called Thalia and asked her to get the black box in Pam's closet and meet them at the underground garage of the hotel, after telling her that Thalia asked him to hold the line and passed the phone over to Clancy who reported that the local pack had cleaned up everything including any tape from the security camera of the place, and that he had found no useful information in the Renfields car. He also told Eric that the packmaster Bruce O'Neill had said that he'd get back to him concerning the payment for the little favor. When they came near the hotel they saw the whole craziness of the press and paparazzi camped outside the now prominent hotel, this time however the vamp security team was outside and those guys didn't need to hold back like the Were guards had to. The vamps were putting up quite a show with all the cameras they were destroying or the paparazzi they were glamouring into doing a little dance, get naked or do some other crazy stuff.

They drove down to the underground garage and Thalia was there waiting for them holding the requested black box, next to her stood Clancy looking bored. They got out the cars and Eric made Bill carry the frozen Renfield out of the trunk before he called over a hotel employee to carry all the shopping bags to their rooms. They all got into the elevator and Eric instructed Clancy and Thalia to take Sookie to their room and keep an eye on her until he came back, Sookie heard Clancy curse inside and she had almost snapped and asked him what the hell his problem was. Even though she could read his mind now she still hadn't figured out why the moody vampire didn't like her, whatever the reason he kept it locked away in a secret corner of his head. Tray was supporting Max who could stand on his own again and Amelia was keeping an sharp eye on the hotel employees carrying her precious shopping bags, Sookie could hear the witch thinking that she would not get robbed after going through all this trouble damn it. Bill was standing in the back and Pam was covering him and the Renfield with her body so the humans wouldn't see the strange creature.

The elevator reached the lobby and Bill excited first with all the vamps making sort of a wall when he and the Renfield passed one of then and so the humans saw nothing. Pam got out next and Eric followed after giving Sookie a parting kiss, he stood in front of the elevator lovingly looking at his woman and making her blush and smile shyly until the elevator doors closed again. As soon as that happened Eric dropped the lover act and his face turned deathly serious making Bill shake his head wondering why Sookie couldn't see what a dangerous killing machine Eric was. _'This guy has been killing for over 1000 years he's not capable of love, he's a deathly weapon and nothing more. Sure he's fair to his underlings but no vampire survives for so long without losing every trace of humanity he's ever had so how can my sweet Sookie love him?'_ Bill thought again what he had been thinking for weeks now.

Meanwhile Eric had gotten two swords out of the straight box Thalia had given him, he gave Pam hers and gave the other one to Bill who handed the Renfield over to Eric. The group proceeded to the chapel making sure to remain unseen, they entered the room quickly before anyone saw them get in. Inside they found Victor, Sandy and the King plus two guards who immediately positioned themselves in front of the King when they saw Bill and Pam holding swords.

"What is this Viking, why are your men armed," Victor said and stepped in front of the King as well.

"Your majesty I'm your loyal servant and you have nothing to fear from me or my men," Eric said ignoring Victor. "I just thought you might want to know what happened today."

Felipe de Castro looked at him for a minute than told his men to stand down and for Eric to tell him what happened. Eric reported what had happened today and threw the frozen Renfield before the Kings feet.

"The telepath is well?" Felipe asked truly concerned, even if it was only because she was one of his most valuable assets.

"Yes your majesty, thanks to her guards she was barely hurt," Eric said and had trouble not to look over to Victor to see how he reacted to that. He knew Pam was doing that already and would tell him later, if he looked at him that might give away that Eric knew about him and was onto his game.

"Good. So that's what a Renfield looks like," the King said as he looked at the frail creature before him. "And you think Nosferatu is responsible for this.... thing too?"

"Yes I believe so, if he's illegally turning vampires what stops him from making Renfields? Should he be planing to attack the North American power structure then having underlings who can kill off the main players during the day can be very practical," Eric said hating that he had to convey all this in front of Victor. If he was Nosferatu it was a fucking shame that he would know how much they knew of his plans already, but Eric couldn't just demand to have a private talk with the King. Victor was Felipe's second in command and therefore Eric's superior so he couldn't accuse him of such crimes without having some proof, that would be considered high treason on his part and he could loose everything including Sookie.

"You mean like Vlad Dracula," Victor observed with an amused expression.

"Correct," Eric said and looked at him.

Victor laughed, "By god sheriff you have a creative mind, so much fantasy," he said mockingly.

"At least he's trying Victor, I haven't heard anything helpful concerning this matter from you yet," Felipe said sharply.

Pam was about to laugh at him but Eric gave her a hard look and she remained quiet, being chided was humiliating enough and Eric was sure some poor fangbanger would die tonight because of Victors wounded ego.

"What you say sounds logical Northman, I'll inform the council of this new development," Felipe said looking thoughtful.

"Of course I'm sorry your human was attacked sheriff, should you need my help I'll be glad to assist you," Victor said in an effort to save face.

Eric just gave him a nod but didn't say a word. Sandy Sechrest lowered her gaze to the Renfield again, "What's with the Renfield is it dead?"

"No, Amelia the witch travelling with us put a stasis spell on him but she gave me the words to release him from it," Pam explained.

"Then why don't you?" asked the relatively young vampire Sandy.

Bill who for once was not the youngest vamp in the room said, "That wouldn't be any good, Renfields would rather die than betray their masters and also, Sookie read the mind of one of the Renfields and she said it was mostly erased with only bits and pieces left that seemed to be in Russian or something."

"Hmm, erased their minds you say? So even knowing that a Renfield would never betray it's master he still erased their minds. That's a very careful vampire we're dealing with everyone. It just tells me how dangerous Nosferatu really is," Felipe said staring at the unmovable man on the floor.

"Release him anyway, maybe he left something in there," Victor said all innocently.

Pam looked at the King and after he gave a short nod she spoke the words Amelia had told her. Soon the guy woke from his frozen state and after looking around he began screaming.

"Make him talk," Eric said to Pam not a single drop of emotion in his voice.

Pam began hitting the miserable creature who just laughed madly with every hard punch, she was asking him questions and working her magic with punches and occasional cuts into the creatures flesh but he didn't say a thing. After a while he just began chanting the name Nosferatu over and over again and licking his own blood from his body, it was a deranged picture and the vamps who'd never seen a Renfield before which was almost everyone except for Eric had disgust written all over their faces. But not so Victor as Eric observed, Felipe's second only had an amused expression on his face and Eric knew this wasn't the first time he was witnessing this behaviour.

The King tore his gaze from the vile creature and and said to Eric, "This is a waste of time, sheriff as the Renfield attacked your woman you might as well be the one to kill it."

Eric nodded and turned to Bill who handed his sword over to him, Eric had planed to give Bill the honers but since Dr. Ludwig had asked him to go easy on Sookie tonight he needed to kill something to get his blood lust under control. He stepped forward and with a powerful wield of the sword cut the Renfields head of and bathe himself in the blood fountain squirting out the twitching torso. Every vamp in the room had fang showing after seeing that and Eric gave a low groan when he came, killing the Renfield without a fight wasn't nearly as satisfying but it served it's purpose to still his hunger for a furious orgasm and blood.

"Very nice sheriff," Felipe said sounding hoarse.

Eric turned to him all covered in blood and gave the King a short nod, "There is something else your majesty, in order to keep my woman safe from further attacks I decided to be pledged to her sooner than I had planed."

Bill who heard of this for the first time suppressed a protesting sound and just glared at Eric's broad back. He wasn't the only one who looked displeased at this announcement Victor and Felipe where not so happy about it either,

"When?" the King asked sharply.

"Tomorrow night before the Gala if that's agreeable to you," Eric said firmly.

"What makes you think the attacks will stop once she's pledged to you, as you well see Nosferatu doesn't give a damn about vampire rules?" Felipe asked again.

"I don't expect him to stop but after she's pledged to me I'll have the right to hunt him down and kill him and everybody with him without having to ask the councils permission first. And once I find him I will show no mercy," Eric growled looking at the King though he was really saying this to Victor.

Felipe looked at him for a while, he would have preferred if he had more time to woo Sookie and maybe convince her to swing his way before the Viking got pledged to her making it impossible for any other vampire to steal her from him according to their laws. Even being the King Felipe was affected by this rule. But he couldn't deny the Viking. Eric was by far the best Sheriff serving under him, he had the most productive Area and the one who made the most revenue from all Areas in his big Kingdom. It would be foolish to enrage him by not granting him this wish, Victor figured that though he might not win Sookie for himself having her marry one of his Sheriffs would bind her closer to their world and assure that she remained his asset. Which was good for Felipe in the long run since Eric as his underling had the obligation to use all his possessions to ensure the Kings well being and that included Sookie.

"Sure why not," Felipe finally said and Pam saw Victor curl the fingers of his left hand into a tight fist. "Sandy can you make the preparations?"

"Sure your majesty," Sandy said.

"Would you like someone from your party to work on the preparations as well sheriff?" Felipe asked generously.

"Yes I'd like my second to help if that's OK."

"Sure," Felipe said again and gave Pam a bright smile. "Sandy please work with Pamela I want the two of you to make it very special, after all my two most valuable underlings should have a perfect pledging ceremony," the King gushed and Victor gave him a shocked look. How could the King say that when he was his second, how could he degrade him like that in front of all those vamps who were all ranked lower than him. _'I'll truly enjoy cutting off your damn head when the time comes,'_ Victor thought grimly while glaring at the King. Eric saw the hate flaming in Victors eyes and he vowed to keep Sookie as safe as possible from this guy.

When all was said and done the King dismissed them since the reception at Sophie-Anne's was about to start, while walking out he told Victor instead of Sandy who's rank was more suited for such a task, to take care of the mess Eric made when he killed the Renfield. They all excited the room and left the fuming Victor behind, alone in the blood covered chapel. Outside the King gave Eric and his people 20 min to get ready and meet him in the lobby since he and his people were already dressed for the reception, well the bare chested Felipe in his long red cape was barely dressed but what the hell. Eric made it to the elevator without having too many people pick up on his blood covered clothes and when he was inside the elevator he took his shirt off and cleaned some of the blood from his face and arms because he didn't want to freak out Sookie. When they arrived at their floor Clancy and Thalia stood in front of Eric's door guarding it, Eric dismissed them reminding everyone that they had 20 min to get downstairs then he entered his and Sookie's suite.

Sookie was sitting on the bed her fingers unconsciously brushing the clothes that she had laid out for him, he smiled at her thoughtful gesture and took a minute to enjoy her breathtaking view. She looked beautiful in the black Hugo Boss Chanesa style dress with the strapless sweetheart neckline, banded natural waist and gathered straight skirt. She was wearing matte opaque black tights that made her legs appear longer and shiny black high heels by Jimmy Choo, the only jewelry she was wearing was the diamond necklace with the big pearl reaching down and dangling between her awe inspiring cleavage. The blond hair was styled in heavy curls that fell down her lovely slender shoulders, Eric remembered that he had to hurry and made a noise to make Sookie aware of him.

Sookie looked up and immediately shrieked a little when she saw all the blood on him, she stood and hurried to his side,

"Oh my god Eric are you hurt?" she asked concerned.

"No don't worry it's not my blood," Eric said carefully.

Sookie stopped mid way, "Oh, the ….the Renfields I assume?"

"Yes," Eric simply said. "Are you all right?" he asked when she got a little pale.

"Yeah sure," Sookie lied though images of him torturing the pity full creature were running before her eyes.

"It had to be done Sookie, don't question me on this matters my lover. I do what I do to keep us safe," Eric said and began undressing. After Sookie gave him a nod to indicate that she understood he strolled naked over to the bathroom to take a quick shower, taking his time to get there so Sookie could appreciate her favourite part of him, his award winning ass. And of course she did, looking at it the whole way and barely containing her lust which Eric felt through the bond.

He showered quickly and dried up in the bathroom, when he was about to get out again Sookie called for him to better not leave his towel on the floor again, Eric growled and went back to pick it up and hang it where he'd found it. He came out sulking but Sookie met him halfway and gave him a kiss and a pat on his delicious ass as a reward for hanging up his towel, Eric smiled again and she released him so he could get dressed. He dressed vampire style which means that one minute he stood naked before her and the next he was dressed in his Hugo Boss suite with the two-button shawl-collar blazer and a cashmere crewneck sweater underneath, fitting dress pants and some polished loafers by Prada. He was standing in front of the mirror braiding his long blond wet hair into one single long braid. Sookie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths because she seriously had to fight the urge to rip the clothes of his heavenly body, when she opened her eyes again he stood right in front of her grinning broadly.

"You want me," he said amused.

"How can I not, I'm crazy about you," Sookie said truthfully.

"Same here pet and with you wearing your pearl necklace, I'll be thinking about your throbbing clit all night," he whispered and bowed his head to kiss her. They kissed for a bit then Sookie broke it off because she had to ask him something that had been spooking through her mind ever since they came back to the hotel.

"Eric, can taking your blood as often as I do turn me into a Renfield too?" she asked and looked up at him.

"No, I wouldn't give it to you if that was possible," Eric said shocked that she would think that of him.

"But Dr. Ludwig mentioned a craving for the vampires blood and recently I have been feeling a craving for your blood too," she said and her face showed all the concern she had been feeling.

"Sookie you are my bonded, that you crave me is therefore absolutely normal. The Renfields are treated like animals, the vampire only feeds them his blood, he doesn't take any from them so there is no interaction no mutual exchange. But **we** exchange blood and that makes us equals my lover, we become addicted to each other mutually. If you crave me than know that I crave you too, my blood is enslaving you to me as much as your blood is enslaving me to you. We'll be as one the stronger the bond gets whereas a Renfield is the only one to get enslaved by his master which forces him to be subservient to him. And there lies the difference my love, we are slaves to each other but remain our own person because the mutual exchange keeps the balance so neither you nor I gains too much control over either one of us. I'll never cross this line my lover and I'll never force you into subservience," Eric said gently cupping her face with his big hand.

"You mean the way I crave you, you crave me too?" she asked relieved that she wasn't the only one aching for his blood like she did, it eased her mind to know that Eric was just as hungry for hers.

"I'm your slave pet," he whispered and captured her lips for a passionate kiss again.

Pam knocked at their door telling them that they should get going if they wanted to get down in time so Eric stopped kissing her, took her hand and guided the slightly dazed telepath outside. When Pam saw them she made a whistling sound and said because Max was down and therefore couldn't accompany her Sookie and Eric had a good shot at being the hottest couple tonight. Sookie just shook her head and complemented everyone on their good looks, Clancy and Bill were wearing black suits too though they had silk bow ties on something Eric had opted not to wear. Thalia was dressed in a beautiful black silk flounce dress that made her figure look like an hourglass and Pam was dressed in a red bustier ballerina mini dress would have all men drooling over her. Since Tray and Amelia were already downstairs the group called the elevator and hurried to get to the lobby, according to the protocol they weren't allowed to enter the room after their King, as that would imply that they were more important than the royal one which would be a big No No.

They arrived at the time the King had stipulated and Felipe looked them over then gave an approving nod. He was the last royal to get in so he postponed talking to Sookie and led his entourage consisting of more than 25 members into the crowded beautifully decorated restaurant. They all grabbed a flute of crystal champagne or blood handed out at the entrance and then Pam and Eric had to stick with the King until he dismissed them so Eric told Bill to hang around Sookie while he did some business. Sookie saw Amelia and Tray so she clamped her hand down onto Bill's arm and dragged him towards her friends, Amelia was dressed in a sleeveless mesh overlay cocktail dress by D&G and Tray looked all sophisticated in the black Calvin Klein suite Eric had sponsored for him. It turned out the only suite that Tray had ever possessed had been the one he married in so Eric send him shopping before the trip, and Amelia the shopping guru had been more than happy to help her man out to pick something elegant that fit him perfectly.

"Oh wow you look hot," Amelia who was seeing Sookie for the first time in that dress said beaming.

"Ditto, the two of you look amazing," Sookie beamed right back meaning each word.

Tray gave a short nod and Sookie could tell the tough Were was a little tense because he wasn't really a suites and tie kinda guy. They stood overlooking the crowd for a while then Amelia suggested to make a round and check out who else was there tonight, Sookie knew it was because her friend was dying to see the scary looking Britlingens Sookie had told her about. They sauntered around for a while and Sookie recognized some of the faces they passed by from the summit, it seemed like almost all the surviving summit attendees had accepted the invite for this event. Sookie hoped that nothing would happen this time around so they all wouldn't have to go through that hell again. Mingled with the vampires and a few Weres were the humans who were supposed to be honored with this dinner reception, the invited consisted of some rescue people, EMT's, people who had provided their basement some even for many days, other especially committed volunteers and of course the heroic firefighters.

Sookie spotted Barry and the group moved over to join him and his bodyguards, when they got closer she saw that the tiny dwarf like woman she knew Barry had slept with was also present, she was standing next to him sipping her champagne. Sookie and Barry hugged each other and the groups greeted one another,

"Are you scared?" Barry asked grinning a little.

"Why?" Sookie asked and looked at him alarmed. Had he picked up on someone who meant them harm?

"I don't know just in general, I'm afraid the FotS might try something tonight."

"I think we'll be fine," Bill said in his cool voice. "The security outside is very tight and tonight both the vampire as well as the Were security teams are patrolling the premises."

"Well that's good to know, I didn't come here to have my ass blown away," Amelia grunted.

"Amen to that," the equally cynical Debby Masters said.

Sookie rolled her eyes at both of them then the others began making fun of some of the scared looking humans, even Amelia joined in and Sookie was about to remind her that she was human too but then she thought that being a witch maybe made Amelia feel more connected to the supes than to humans so she let her have some fun. Besides some humans especially the older ones were really looking a little green at the sight of fanged vamps drinking blood out of a flute. Out of consideration for the humans the vamps had foregone to have 'willing donors' and had opted to drink their blood from the flutes instead. Sookie noticed that some people began looking her way with increasing interest, she recognized among those people some of the paramedics she had worked with and figured that now some people would start recognizing her. _'Fucking great', _she thought not really happy at the prospect.

_'They are slowly recognizing you,'_ chimed Barry's amused voice in her head.

_'So what soon they'll recognize you too,' _Sookie send back and mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

_'No, they won't,'_ Barry send grinning.

Sookie looked at him questioningly, _'Why not, you look the same to me?'_

_'You see my small friend here?'_ he asked and looked down at the small woman next to him.

Sookie nodded. _'Well Stan got her for me, she's a goblin and she's enveloped in a cloaking magic that is usual for her kind. You and all the supes may be seen a dwarf standing next to me but all the humans are seeing an ordinary normal sized young woman in her twenties,' _Barry send grinning proudly at his newly acquired knowledge.

_'Shut up,'_ Sookie thought working hard not to stare at the little person.

_'Yep and you wanna hear the best part? As long as we are in the same room, she can share her magic with me. So you and the supes may be seeing me but all the humans except for maybe Amelia who is a witch and therefore can choose not to get affected by the magic, aren't really seeing me. They are seeing a young Asian man with glasses and a gentle but distant smile,'_ Barry explained and laughed out loud when he saw Sookie's incredulous face. Sookie chewed that over for a few seconds wishing her vamps had thought about that the first time she came to Rhodes when the fire chief Chuck Trochek saw her and yelled,

"There she is boys!"

Sookie looked up and saw a group of twelve men coming her way, Barry excused himself snickering like an idiot and Sookie gave him a hateful look. Great so she would be the only telepath being recognized tonight, that was just fucking great. Bill growled when all the men tried to give her a hug making the beaming firefithers jump back with fear, Sookie placed a hand on Bills arm as if to calm him down and offered her hand instead. Each firefighter gladly took her hand and shook it enthusiastically telling her how much they had been impressed by what she did that day and that she had no idea how many lives could have been lost if it hadn't been for her, Sookie made sure to mention repeatedly that she has just been lucky and nothing else. The Chief was especially fond of Sookie grabbing her hand all the time (since Bill wouldn't allow anything else) and demanding that she took lots of pictures with the whole crew. Sookie did it all with her tense smile stuck on her face like a sticker, when each one had a personal picture with her they build a wall in front of her and the chief ceremoniously got a rolled up certificate and a small wrapped gift box out of his pocket and handed it over to her saying,

"The guys and I got this for you in case we would run into you here tonight, it's nothing fancy but to us you are a hero and therefore we wanted to declare you an honorary member of the City of Rhodes Fire Department and also give you a little present for you to remember us by. We have the same thing for the guy you worked with but we haven't seen him yet."

Sookie was moved, she had never gotten a positive feedback by humans for something she did using her gift, till know only the supes had appreciated her talents. She handed the gifts over to Amelia and after giving Bill a look that told him to stand down she gave the Chief a hug and the firefighters around them began cheering and clapping approvingly. Sookie felt a jolt of anger and jealousy through the bond and when she looked over at Eric she saw that he was observing her intently and Pam had a hand on his arm as if to hold him back, Sookie resisted the impulse to roll her eyes at him and just broke off the hug, this time smiling genuinely at the Chief.

Soon the firefighters moved along and Amelia was congratulating Sookie on her new title and teasing her a little saying that next time she had a fire at her house she could now put it out herself. Sookie was still pondering whether she should kick the witch when suddenly Victor was standing in front of her, he gave Amelia the creeps so the witch immediately bailed dragging Tray with her. Bill on the other hand got even closer to Sookie and kept his eyes and ears open.

"I see that even the local firefighters aren't able to resist your charms Miss Stackhouse," he said and bowed his head a little as a way of greeting.

"Oh it's just that we worked together that's all," Sookie said politely and after giving him a little nod began fumbling nervously at her dress when she heard Victor think,

_'I'll enjoy ripping every peace of clothes from that body,' _not giving away his thoughts to anyone who wasn't a telepath at least he reached out and gripped her fumbling fingers and said, "Don't worry my dear you look wonderful in this dress."

Before Bill could say anything a cool voice said from behind Victor, "That's exactly what I told her when we picked it out for her, isn't that right my lover?" Eric asked and immediately Victor let go of her hand, Sookie gave Eric a smile and held her hand out for him to take it. Eric stepped closer and took her hand just as Pam joined their little group too.

"I'm sure there are many men who envy you sheriff," Victor said his eyes slowly running all over Sookie.

"Oh trust me I know that and that is why I'll do anything to keep her," Eric said firmly so his message would come across clear enough.

Victor tore his gaze from Sookie and looked at Eric, "Of course, I'll do the same if I were you, and I'm sure getting pledged with the knife will help you with that because then every vampire who tries to take her from you can be punished with certain death, isn't that right?" Victor said letting Eric know that he knew very well why he was getting pledged to Sookie.

"Pledged with the knife?" Sookie asked confused because she had no idea what the hell that meant.

A mean little smile appeared on Victors face and he raised an eyebrow as he understood that Eric hadn't told his bride to be about tomorrows wedding yet. Before Eric could say a word Victor hurried and said, "Don't tell me the Viking hasn't told you yet Miss Stackhouse? You two will get married vampire style tomorrow night. Sandy and Pamela are the ones making all the arrangements so you can be sure that it will be perfect."

Sookie looked at him open mouthed when she heard Eric and Pam curse inside their heads, she looked over at her vampires their faces unreadable as always though she believed she saw a pained expression on Bill's face right before it got unreadable too, his mind as always remained a closed book to her.

Victor laughed a little and Sookie heard him hope that she would give Eric hell because he kept silent about the matter, she knew he was using that to get her and Eric to fight and no matter how much Sookie hated to play right into Victor's hands she just couldn't help it. How could Eric make such a decision without talking to her first, who the hell did he think he was? He obviously didn't respect her since he didn't find it necessary to ask her first if she even wanted such a commitment, it might only be a vampire wedding which meant that it wouldn't be recognized by any country in the world but still. She was still catching flies with her open mouth when she heard Victor say in mock reverence,

"Oh look Northman your bride is speechless with joy."

Eric suppressed a growl and said in old Swedish, a language he knew Victor couldn't speak for Pam to get the son of a bitch away from them so he could have a talk with Sookie. Bill got the hint too and excused himself mumbling something about having to talk to an important client and left just as Pam pulled Victor away purring,

"Tell me Madden how come the two of us never hooked up in all those decades?"

That sentence was funny when you knew that Pam was thinking about how good it was that she couldn't puke anymore or she'll be puking her guts out at the thought of Victor and her mating. On a different day Sookie might have laughed about that but not today, as soon as Pam had pulled Victor away she turned to face Eric and hissed,

"What is he talking about Eric?"

"Sookie stay calm and…," Eric began saying in a calm voice to soothe her.

"Cut the crap and tell me what the fuck he's talking about," Sookie said sharply.

"You will not talk to me that way woman," he snarled.

"And you better have a very good explanation for what he just said mister," Sookie huffed pointing a finger warningly at him.

"Get your finger out of my face," Eric growled his eyes blazing with blue fire.

"Or you'll do what?" Sookie growled right back enunciating each word.

Eric was just about to tell her what he would do when they heard a female voice laughing and a male voice that said,

"I thing I have a déjà vu."

Sookie and Eric turned simultaneously to the pair that appeared next to them, it were the Blue Moon dancers, the Irish vampire Sean and his woman Layla and both where beaming at Sookie and Eric.

"How come every time we run into you two you are fighting? You must be a very passionate couple in bed," Layla said and laughed again in that melodic way.

Sookie snorted and Eric gave her a threatening look for implying that what Leila said wasn't true, because it was and Eric knew that Sookie's independent spirit and her need to fight him all the time was partly to blame for his obsession to chain her naked to his bed and do things to her that she wasn't quite ready for yet. He forced himself to stop picturing himself fucking her brains out and gave the couple the best smile he was able too,

"It's very nice to see you again, will you be performing for us tomorrow night?" Eric asked politely.

"Yes we'll be part of the entertainment for the Gala, but if you'd like we could switch partners again tonight and I could walk with your mate a little so you two can cool off," the man said.

"Yes," Sookie said the same time as Eric said "No."

"No thank you," Eric said again giving Sookie a warning look before he gripped her arm and began dragging the unwilling telepath to the double doors that led to the gardens.

He gave the two vamps guarding the doors a short nod then stepped outside. After walking a little into the torch lit garden he stopped and placed Sookie in front of him. She immediately twisted her arm away from his grip and gave him a piece of her mind,

"Listen up buddy I'm not your toy, you can't run around making commitments in my name without asking me first if I'm OK with it. Being my boyfriend doesn't make you the boss of me pal and I most certainly won't marry you tomorrow night," she snapped.

"Oh yes you will," Eric growled pissed at the way she was talking to him.

"No I won't. I can't believe you would tell the King something like that and not even ask me first?"

"It was kind of an emergency Sookie, Felipe wanted to take you away from me, he planed to take you with him to Vegas," Eric said.

"What, but I saved him and his damn second in command?" Sookie said shocked at this revelation.

"I'm afraid that only increased his interest in you," Eric sighed and thought how much he would have preferred if Sookie would have let Victor suck that neck.

"You know I'm not like that," Sookie said chiding him for wanting her to do such a thing.

Eric made a move towards her because he wanted to take her in his arms but Sookie stepped back holding up her hands in a stop gesture, "Oh no you're not getting away that easy minster, you still haven't told me what this pledging business is all about."

Eric raised an eyebrow at the mister but said, "When we get pledged with the knife you will be my wife in the vampire world which means no other vampire is allowed to take you away from me. According to our laws any attempt is punishable by final death and that applies to commoners as well as Kings and Queens. When Felipe told me yesterday that he felt he could protect you better from Nosferatu and the FBI in Vegas I had to come up with something fast before he ordered me to hand you over to him."

"Then why didn't you explain that to me, instead of having Victor of all people tell me that," Sookie said much calmer now.

"My lover if you remember correctly I left you a note saying that I wanted you to be there when I rose because I had something important to tell you," Eric said as if she was a bit slow.

Sookie blushed when she remembered the note, it was true he had really tried to tell her before but she went out, even though he had wanted her to stay inside and almost got killed again.

"Exactly," Eric said because he heard her thoughts too.

"OK, I guess I should have trusted you," Sookie said abashed.

Eric reached up again and pulled her into his arms, "Yes, you should have," he said and kissed her. After a while the kiss got harder and more passionate, Eric was pressing his lips so hard on hers that she knew they'll be all puffy afterwards, he stopped for a minute and looked down at her his eyes dark blue with desire.

"But you like to fight me don't you pet? It gets you horny when you drive me crazy and tickle the barbarian out of me to come and pillage that tight cunt of yours," he whispered so low that only she could hear him.

"No, that's not true," Sookie said panting.

"Really? Then tell me why your nipples are all hard and begging me to touch them," Eric said very low again and placed his hands on her tits with the thumbs massaging her hard nipples over the dress.

Sookie gave a low moan not knowing what to say to this, did she really like to fight him because it turned her on? She had promised him so many times now that she would trust him and deep down inside she did because she knew that he would never do anything to harm her, so why did she fight him and in this case doing exactly what stupid Victor had wanted her to do? Was it because subconsciously she wanted him to get angry because she knew how mind-numbingly good he fucked when he was really, really mad?

Eric smelled her getting wet and growled again, he'd never had such an eager lover like Sookie. It was the worst kind of torture not being able to take her right then and there, but a room filled with people right behind them was between him and getting in her pants.

"Do I make you wet Sookie?" he asked huskily his voice dripping sex.

Sookie suppressed a loud moan, "You know you do," she whimpered.

"I want to hear you say it," Eric growled and squeezed her buds harder.

"Eric you…… you make me wet," she whispered afraid the vampire guards could hear it.

"And you make me so fucking hard it hurts," he said and captured her mouth again for another hard kiss, never stopping his assault on her sensitive hard nipples.

"Eric, the King is asking for you," said Bills voice from behind Eric, startling Sookie who shrieked into Eric's mouth. Those damn vamps and there quiet walking or had Bill been spying on them?

Eric continued kissing her not caring a bit that Bill was there watching them, after a while he used his mind speech and told her,

'_When we are in private you can fight me as often as you like my lover but in public you must obey me, every time you don't you put your life in danger and I won't have that, it will only force me to kill way more men than I already want to. This time I'll let your disrespect go unpunished but next time I'll spank your sweet ass again and this time I promise you won't enjoy it. Understood?'_

Sookie broke off the kiss to look in his eyes and see if he was being serious; yep nothing but implacable determination in his blue eyes so she send a weak,

'_Yes Eric.'_

"Good," he said pleased. Then he took her over to Bill told his underling to stay with her at all times and after one last glance at his bonded he strolled off to look for the King.

Sookie gave Bill an embarrassed look but he just shrugged and put an arm on her back to guide her back into the restaurant. They strolled around a little more then Sookie saw the King of Kentucky and told Bill that she wanted to go ask him about the Britlingens. Kentucky wasn't really happy to see her again and rudely asked her if she had any idea how much it cost to bring a fucking Britlingen into our dimension because he sure as hell wouldn't pay that amount just so they could come join the party. Sookie asked if he could at least greet them for her and in response Kentucky pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to her;

"That's the number of the witch who brought them into our dimension, why don't you give her a call and ask how much a greeting will cost you?" Kentucky said mockingly and laughed as he walked away fallowed by his entourage.

Sookie looked down at the elegant white card that had only a name and a number written on it:

Belle d'Amour

504-584-0800

Sookie was still gazing at the card when Christian Baruch took the stage and asked everybody please to take their seats. Immediately Bill began guiding her to the King because he had reminded her earlier that he expected her to sit next to him, Felipe gave her a fangy smile when he so her approaching and Sookie wondered what it was that made him so happy. As soon as Bill handed her over to Felipe he steered her toward their table with Eric following close by, the King sat at one end of the long rectangular table and Victor sat to his right with Sandy next to him, to the Kings left sat Sookie and Eric next to her fallowed by Pam, they both were the only Area 5 vampires on the Kings table. Amelia and Tray were sitting two tables to her right and Bill was seated at a table that lay parallel to hers, he was sitting next to a very chatty older human woman and when Sookie caught his eyes he made a desperate face that made her laugh. Of course Bill was being all polite and sweet like the southern gentleman that he was and Sookie thought that was very sweet of him since other vamps were having a little trouble to sit next to a food chewing blood bag.

Nan Flanagan stood at the stage and wished everybody a nice meal and even nicer evening and soon after that the food was carried out by some well trained waiters. The vamps got served a premium brand of blood and according to the reception menu the humans would get the following:

_First Course_

_Petit Crepe Shell Filled with Sautéed Chicken and Mushrooms_

_Second Course_

_Traditional Greek Salad Tossed with Feta Cheese, Black Olives and Homemade Croutons _

_Main Course_

_Chateau Briand of Filet Mignon Borderlaise_

_( Sliced Tenderloin of Beef Served with a Red Wine Sauce )_

_Dessert_

_White and Dark Chocolate Mousse in Raspberry Sauce_

As soon as the first course was placed in front of her Sookie saw the fancy table setting and gulped, there were so many forks, spoons, glasses and plates that she new for sure she would fuck up. She didn't want to embarrass Eric with her lack of education damn it. Eric noticed her predicament and projected to her;

_'Just eat my love, trust me no vampire at this table will be looking at your food or how you eat it.'_

Sookie didn't look at him to thank him or project anything back because she was afraid of giving their secret away. Eric could keep his poker face while talking in his mind but unfortunately she couldn't, so she just picked one of the forks and dig in.

The King began talking and told them that Dr. Ludwig had talked to him and that of course he understood that Sookie needed some rest, he told them that they were free to go upstairs as soon as she felt too tired for all this and Eric thanked him in their name. Next the King told them how much praise he was getting from other vampires because one of the heroic telepaths who had triggered the fire alarm and after that helped to find humans and vampires under the ruins of the burned down hotel was part of his retinue. Sookie heard the King think that he had even gotten monetary gifts from some vampires who would be dead now if it hadn't been for Sookie, she wondered why the hell he was getting all the praise when she'd been Sophie-Anne's telepath back then. Vamps, go figure.

"Tell me Miss Stackhouse, are there other telepath's in your family line?" Felipe asked interested his eyes fixed on her face.

Sookie who haven't seen that one coming immediately thought of Hunter then hid the thought quickly in the back of her head so Eric wouldn't hear it. She smiled tensely at the King,

"Nope, just me."

The King raised an eyebrow at her, "Really my dear?"

"The only living relative I have right now is my brother Jason and you can go check him out if you don't believe me. He's not even remotely telepathic or else he'll be able to handle his marriage better," Sookie said sarcastic.

After that Felipe believed that she was saying the truth and changed the subject to Sookie's great relieve, out of sheer curiosity she asked him how Las Vegas was like and Felipe began telling her. For the first time she saw something like a peaceful expression on his face, he really liked the desert and was proud of all that he had achieved there. By the time dessert was served Sookie was able to block Victors graphic images a little better, he really was a sick fuck and his mind reminded her a bit of that of Rene Lenier, very tangled and unfocused. It shocked her how convinced he was that she would be his in the near future but she couldn't find out what made him think that.

When the dessert dishes were being cleared away, Nan Flanagan took the stage again together with the mayor Jake Walgreen to hand out the especially for this evening created 'Pyramid of Gizeh Hero Award'. One human nominee after the other was called to the stage and was handed the elegant award that was a clean, crisp designed Pyramid shaped crystal piece which was etched on the bottom for a reflective look and was approximately as big as a football. Sookie heard from the first recipients minds that they were also handing out a check over 5000$. _'Wow the vamps are really going out of their way to please the humans,'_ Sookie thought surprised. She wondered why they were going through all this trouble when she remembered what Sean the Irish Blue Moon dancer had told her last time she was in Rhodes, it was possible that the Weres big revelation would be too much for a lot of humans to handle and the vamps were afraid it would ruin all the good will they had garnered over the 5 years since the Great Revelation. Sookie wouldn't be surprised if this was just one of the many PR stunts they had planned to secure the benevolence of the humans since a war between the two kinds was the last thing anybody wanted.

Sookie paid attention again when a certain 'Jimmy Moon' was called to the stage and she saw Barry go up there. _'Yeah right, Jimmy Moon my ass,'_ Sookie thought bitterly. She had to lighten up quickly though because her name was called up next, Eric gave her a kiss and then she was on her way to the stage praying all along that nothing embarrassing happen on her way there. The firefighters (aka her newly found fan club) stood up and where sheering her on and chanting her name, Sookie blushed hard and prayed for them to quit it instead. She climbed up the stage and a beaming mayor Walgreen handed her the crystal Pyramid then shook her hand and formaly thanked her for her help in a time of need for the City of Rhodes. That was fallowed by a pretty bouquet handed to her by a (fake) smiling Nan Flanagan who also gave her a black envelope with her name written on it. Sookie left the stage as fast as she could and the fireman were still clapping for her, she gave them a shy smile and little wave then hurried back to her vampire.

"Well, well look who has a fan club of hunky men, you better watch out master," Pam teased when Sookie took her seat again.

"If they keep behaving like that the City of Rhodes will lose all their firefighters within the next hour," Eric growled looking over at their table.

On that cue Sookie looked at the King and asked if they may leave now because she was really tired. The King dismissed them but made sure to reserve a dance with her at the Gala tomorrow night, Sookie agreed just to get away from there and Felipe let them. Sookie waved Barry, Amelia and Tray goodbye, Bill was looking somewhere else and thank god so were the firefighters so she managed to sneak out without them making a scene again. They headed to the elevator and Sookie pushed the button to call it since Eric was holding her award and the bouquet, while they waited for the elevator Sookie was telling Eric about how scared she had been to go up that stage and at the same time she opened the envelope to see what else was inside besides the 5000$ check. Well first of all there was not a 5000$ check inside but something more like a 50.000$, Sookie asked Eric if this was maybe a misprint or something but he just said to her that it wasn't a misprint it was just a sign that the vamps knew very well who had helped them the most. Sookie gulped at all that money, because even if she had a big chunk at the bank she still didn't take amounts like that for granted, when you've been poor your whole life stuff like this just gets to you. The elevator came and they got inside, when the elevator doors closed they began kissing each other slowly and lovingly like two kids making out for the first time.

They kissed all the way up to their floor then Eric raised Sookie in his arms despite the things he was already holding and carried her to their bedroom, he placed her gently on the bed over the bedspread and after putting her belongings away he pealed her slowly out of her clothes kissing each piece of soft skin that came to light under his gentle touch. They whispered lovingly to each other and soon he was between her legs eating her sweet wet pussy like he loved to do. After giving his woman her first orgasm of the night he stood from the bed and while looking down at the panting and trembling naked angel he began undressing himself nice and slow for her viewing pleasure. As she watched him Sookie asked herself over and over again what she had done to deserve such a perfect man, Eric just shook his head and said,

"It's me who's undeserving of you my goddess."

Eric retrieved a small bottle from his suitcase then crawled up the bed completely naked and kneeled between her spread open legs, instinctively Sookie spread them further apart exposing to him what was rightfully his. Eric looked pleased at her reaction and moved a little closer spreading his knees a bit more so her thighs were being propped up and spread apart by his strong knees, then he took two pillows and placed them behind her back so she was propped up and could look down between her legs while at the same time relax into them. He opened the bottle which as he told her contained a massage oil and spilled some of the thick fluid that smelled like honey over her breasts, stomach, arms and legs. Sookie giggled a little when the cool fluid touched her skin.

"I'll give you a special massage I learned in India once," Eric said quietly and put the little bottle on her bedside table. "Just try to relax my lover and enjoy it OK."

Sookie nodded and closed her eyes for a second, she pushed away all the bad thoughts about Renfields, Victors and Felipes and everybody else who wanted to destroy their love and happiness. When she opened them again Eric held her gaze and whispered,

"Try to breath deep and slow that's quite important for it to be effective."

Sitting in-between her legs his hands slowly began massaging her stomach, spreading the oil all over it. Sookie was breathing the way he had told her too and kept her eyes on his hands , following each smooth move. At first the massage had nothing too erotic about it as he gently massaged her stomach, arms, legs and thighs getting her all relaxed. But then his hands started spreading the oil he had spilled all over her full round firm breasts. His hands massaged the oil on them with stroking and squeezing movements that were driving Sookie nuts, she began trembling all over and kept her eyes on his big strong hands squeezing her sensitive tits like he expected some milk to squirt out of them. Sookie was moaning and even drooling a little and when Eric began torturing her hard nipples she actually came.

"Ohhhhhhhh god," Sookie moaned and you could hear that she was surprised that he made her come just by playing with her breasts.

Eric didn't even react, as if he had expected her to come from that, he just kept massaging her as if nothing had happened. His fangs were out and Sookie was surprised he still had himself under control, she looked down at his painfully hard throbbing cock that was bobbing against his flat stomach, standing proudly with the big swollen head glistening from his delicious pre-cum. Sookie licked her lips a strong hunger consuming her entire body, she looked up into his face but Eric shook his head to let her know that now was not the time for her to suck his cock, Sookie groaned with frustration making Eric laugh a little.

Next he took the little bottle again and spilled a good amount of the thick oil on the mound above her pussy so that it slowly rolled down her slightly parted pink pussy lips and into her wet folds. Sookie held her breath as he slowly and gently began massaging the mound and her soft pussy lips, using the thumb and index fingers he softly squeezed the outer lips one at a time and slide his fingers up and down their length. He repeated that over and over again his eyes watching her face and observing all visual signs of her pleasure, as if her loud moaning wasn't a sign for how much she was loving this. Sookie caught his gaze and held it wanting him to look at her since she was about to come again and she knew how much he loved watching her come,

"Eric I can't take it anymore," she sobbed looking at him.

"Come as often as you like pet," Eric said gently and after hearing that her naughty pussy came again, obeying her master.

Without waiting for her to calm down Eric proceeded massaging her, using the thumb and index finger he began stroking her clitoris in circles and from time to time gently squeezing the hard nub. Sookie was on a constant orgasm by now panting and moaning, biting into her little fist while at the same time bucking her hips in despair. While one hand was torturing her clit Eric used his other hand with the palm facing up and ran it through her wet folds, softly and slowly massaging and exploring her dripping slit. It felt so good and Sookie had to look down to see for herself how he was giving her so much pleasure, she looked down just in time to see him insert two of his long finger into her trembling cunt and she watched as they thrust in and out of her in a deep steady manner, hitting her G-Spot in a way that made her want to cry with ecstasy. Sookie began moving her hips to meet each thrust and Eric put his thumb on her hard nub so his other hand could massage her abdomen and her breasts again with gentle flowing loving strokes. She felt a big, big orgasm approaching and met his eyes again,

"Oh, Oh....I'm so close Eric.....please don't stop," Sookie begged.

"Never," Eric groaned and held her gaze.

When Eric began stimulating her anus with his pinky finger, the multiple stimulation was too much and Sookie came hard screaming his name,

"Ahhhh........ Eeeeeeerrrrrriiiiiiiiicccccc...... Ohhhhho!"

Her body had just stopped bucking and twitching when Eric moved the head of his cock against her clit and began rubbing them against each other, making Sookie's thighs tremble again with arousal.

"Please fuck me," she begged shamelessly.

"Please fuck me what?" Eric asked.

"Please fuck me Sir," Sookie corrected.

"Where do you want my cock Sookie?" Eric asked but before she could answer he shoved two cum covered fingers into her mouth;

"I could fuck your sweet mouth," he said then ran the moist fingers down her neck and further down until they lingered between her tits;

"I could also fuck you between your glorious tits. They are perfect for titfucking," he said and let his finger run further down her trembling body. When they reached her pussy he shoved them without further ado into her wet tunnel making her gasp,

"Would you prefer my big cock in here or....," he said before pulling the cum dripping fingers out of her pussy and thrust them up her tiny ass hole making her scream,

"...would you prefer my big fat cock to stretch this tight little hole my lover?"

Sookie who of course had another orgasm said breathlessly,

"My..... pussy.....please Sir."

"I'm not sure if you tight pussy is ready yet," Eric teased. "Spread it open and we'll see if you are wet enough to swallow my fat prick."

"Yes Sir," Sookie panted then reached down with both hands and spread herself wide open for his gracious plenty. She watched with big eyes as he put the tip at her aroused entrance and slowly inch by inch forced her tight pussy to stretch wide and swallow his big fat cock.

Midway he suddenly stopped and said to Sookie who was still looking down at her impaled pussy as if under hypnosis,

"Do you like the way it looks like when my cock tears your tight pussy apart pet?" he said in a lusty way.

"Yes," Sookie whimpered unable to tore her gaze from their joined bodies.

"Would you like my cock to go deeper and stretch you even more?"

"Oh yes please," Sookie whimpered again.

"Please what pet?" Eric growled.

"Please Sir," she sobbed.

He fed her cunt another inch of his cock then asked, "Like this?"

"Yes Sir, please go deeper."

Eric shoved another two inches inside her, "Do you want more?" he asked panting too.

"Oh yes please Sir, give me all of it," Sookie sobbed and dig her nails into his arms.

Eric rammed the last few inches inside her with one clean hard thrust. But if Sookie had expected that he would ram her hard now like he so often did she was mistaken. Eric began moving in and out of her in nice and slow and deep thrusts while his head was lowered so his mouth could suckle her hard nipples. Sookie enjoyed the slow pace for a few minutes but then she was ready to be fucked hard again so she tried to move her hips to spur him on but Eric would have non of that and stuck by his slow paced fucking.

"Eric please go faster," Sookie panted.

"No," he simply said and took her nipples into his mouth again.

"Eric please, give it to me hard and fast," she begged.

"Sookie, I'm following the doctors orders. She said nice and slow, remember?" he mumbled without letting her nipple out of his mouth.

"But that's killing me, I want it fast and hard," Sookie sobbed desperately and her pussy walls gripped his dick hard making a surprised Eric moan out load.

"My god are you greedy," Eric panted. "I'll fuck you hard if you tell me who you belong to."

"I'm yours baby, all yours," Sookie said eagerly and screamed when Eric rewarded her with a single fast and brutal thrust.

He began thrusting slowly again and she looked at him surprised, " Now tell me that you'll love to get pledged to me tomorrow and I'll fuck you hard again," he said grinning mischievously.

"Stop fucking with me Eric," Sookie snapped and scratched his back with her nails.

Eric threw his head back and growled at the delicious pain and it took all his self control not to retaliate by ramming her hard until she begged him to stop and then some more. Trembling he looked at her grinning again, "You want me to stop fucking you, shall I pull out then?"

"No, no that's not what I meant," Sookie hurried to say and her tight pussy clamped even harder around him afraid that he might really pull out.

"Then say what I want you to say pet," Eric growled his fangs running down some more as his need to dominate her grew bigger.

"I want to get pledged to you tomorrow night and I'll love it, just like I love it when you fuck me hard," Sookie said and reached down to rub her own nub.

Eric loved it when she got dirty and rewarded her by fucking her the way she wanted him to with strong, deep, hard and fast thrusts into her willing sheath. Eric bit into her swaying breast and while he was deeply sucking her sweet blood Sookie felt that deep hunger again and bit hard into his exposed neck, sucking hard at the wound. They both came hard their screams muffled by their sucking mouths since none of them wanted to let go of the others sweet, sweet blood. Sookie was the first to let go, not only because the wound on his neck closed up again but also because her tired body finally capitulated to sleep after that last monster orgasm.

After a while Eric pulled his fangs from her delicious breast too and after seeing that his bonded was deep asleep he gently pulled out of her cunt and went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth, he cleaned her oil covered body then cleaned his own too. After returning the cloth to the bathroom he pulled the bedspread aside so she wouldn't have to sleep on the oil covered rug and tucked her into the dry lower bedsheets. He crawled in after her and spooned his bonded, holding her close to him and listening to her beating heart. Eric knew that after tomorrow he would have made another decisive maneuver to tie her to him forever. All he had to do now is keep her safe until the pledging ritual tomorrow night took place!

* * *

**Really hope you liked this one, next Chap. we'll have the wedding and we'll see a little catfight between Sookie and one of Eric's ex-girlfriend mentioned in one of my earlier Chapters. **

**Can you tell who it's going to be???**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like :O)  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hey there, I'm back. I know I've been gone a long time. My boyfriend had an accident with his motorbike (I always hated that fucking thing). His leg is broken but otherwise he's fine thank god. The last two weeks had been trips to the ER and work, so I really had no time to write at all. My honey is back home now and really cranky, but I'm on vacation now and can take care of him and write a little too. Thank you for understanding, I had to split the chapter again so you'll only get the cat fight with the next chap. SORRY, but I'll make it extra juicy OK.**

**Enjoy :O)**

**P.S: I love each one of your reviews, thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to write them  
**

* * *

Chapter 22

Sookie gave the note Amelia had handed her another incredulous look. She had woken up today feeling great, well like she always did when Eric had given her body what it craved most – his amazing gracious plenty. She had gone through her morning routine of first checking if the panic room was locked up then tending to her human needs and after that a lengthy hot shower. After that she got dressed in a blue version of her Juicy Couture Velour Tracksuit and slipped into a pair of comfy slippers by the same brand, while she was doing the latter Amelia had come in to deliver the note according to Pam's instructions. The note said:

_Dear Pain in the Ass,_

_Sandy and I have put a lot of work into this pledging ceremony tonight so don't you dare ruin it all by getting killed today. I'm not kidding Sookie, you are not allowed to leave the Dead Sunrise Inn under any circumstance. Even if the freaking building is burning down so help me god I will drain you dry when I rise and find out you left the building today. And don't think you can do it just to be stubborn Missy, the hotel employees and the security personal are informed that you are under house arrest today. To keep your trouble seeking persona busy I've arranged a special deluxe spa session for you and Amelia, the boys may join you if they are metro enough. But being Weres I bet they aren't so please tell them that Eric wants them to stay close to you no matter what. I'll be there to pick you up shortly after sundown so make sure to be in your room by then._

_Xoxo,_

_Pam_

"What the F," Sookie said annoyed at Pam's bossy attitude.

"Yeah, right? She was all over me too last night after you guys left. Telling me what the hell I was thinking by getting you out and so on..... But I guess I really need to apologize to you Sook, I already did to poor Max and now I'm asking for your forgiveness as well. It was stupid of me to get you all out on a shopping spree when there's someone out to get you," Amelia said sadly.

"Hey, don't even think about it. There was no way of telling those Renfields would attack us yesterday, so it really wasn't your fault Amelia," Sookie said hastily and gave her friend a hug.

"OK. But I guess Little Miss Bossy is not so wrong," Amelia said pointing at Pam's card. "We should stay inside today and take it easy."

"I didn't plan on leaving anyway. Trust me those things yesterday really did it for me, I just want to go home and be left in peace," Sookie said sounding tired.

"Yeah I bet you do. Listen kiddo we'll do this spa think Pam arranged for us and just enjoy getting pampered today OK? Then you'll have the wedding and after that the Gala which will be just sitting around and listen to a bunch of boring people holding boring speeches. Those are all very easy things to do and nothing that could get you hurt."

"I really hope you're right because I've had my share of action for this trip," Sookie said snorting a little.

"Oh yeah, by the way I meant to ask you something," Amelia said now looking at Sookie intently. "How do you feel about this whole getting pledged business?"

Sookie hadn't really had time to think about that since she only learned the previous night that she was getting pledged today.

"Well I already told you, we have to do it," Sookie said because she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah I got that, but I'd like to know how YOU feel about it?" Amelia insisted.

"I don't know Amelia, I know that it's for the best and since it's a vampire marriage it is only recognized in the supe world so I it won't affect my normal life that much. At least I won't have to change my last name or anything," Sookie said and looked away so Amelia wouldn't see how sad that actually made her.

"But that's what you'd rather have right, a real wedding?" the smart witch asked carefully.

"Well it's every girls biggest dream to marry her prince, ain't it? I know it's stupid but I feel like Eric wouldn't have done it if Felipe hadn't threaten to take me away from him. Somehow I wish that wasn't his sole motivation for getting pledged to me, I.....I wish he was doing it because he truly wants to."

"Oh Sookie how can you be so blind. That vampire loves you and he would do anything for you. I've been around supes for a very long time and I knew about vamps even before they came out. But I've never came across a vampire so gone over a human like Eric is over you. The two of you radiate such an incredible aura like I've never seen before. It's scary sometimes and very impressive, something tells me you two are meant for greatness," Amelia said with awe.

"Oh Amelia, you're such a drama queen," Sookie said laughing though her friends words made her think about Niall's mysterious words on the day of her little meltdown.

"I usually have pretty good intuition so don't be surprised when you two rewrite history and change the world as we know it," Amelia said grinning when she saw Sookie get goose pimples all over.

Sookie turned to finish making her bed and also to get Amelia to stop sounding so oracle like because it was freaking her out. She decided to change the subject, "Where is Tray?"

"Oh he's over at Max's room to help him get dressed and stuff. I offered to do it but he just growled at me saying that I don't even dress him so why the hell should I dress another man," Amelia said laughing. She really loved to tease the poor guy, but Sookie knew that they loved each other so it was sort of their thing.

"Shall we head over there then?" Sookie asked because she was done with the bed.

"Sure, why not. From there we can all get downstairs for breakfast," Amelia said and was already at the door and opening it.

Sookie checked Eric's door again and pressed a kiss on it when she was sure Amelia wasn't looking, she hurried to the door and locked it behind her. The two girls headed over to Max's room and knocked, when they heard Max calling for them to come in they went inside where they found Tray slowly helping Max into his shirt. The wounded Were was making a pain stricken face and Sookie felt sorry again that he got hurt while taking care of her. She hurried over to the two men and tried to help them out a little but Tray shook his head at her and said,

"Sookie I got it. It will only hurt him even more to have two people pulling around at him."

Sookie nodded sadly and stepped away to give them some space. "How you feeling Max?"

"Much better, my shoulder is almost all healed up shorty. Doctor Ludwig came by this morning and took a look at it, she said it will be all healed up by tomorrow and my shoulder will only feel a little numb but I should be able to move it again." Max gave her a big smile and Sookie could see that he was looking much better too, his blue eyes had that spark again and his curly black hair was bouncy and full of life.

"Hey Sookie I talked to Alcide and told him all about yesterdays attack. He's a little pissed at Eric for not telling him in advanced about this whole Nosferatu business but he assures you that the pack stands behind you against any enemy," Tray said while buttoning Max's shirt.

"Thank you, I really appreciate your support. But I hope that after I get pledged to Eric tonight it won't be necessary and that no one else will have to get hurt because of me," Sookie said and looked at Max's wounded shoulder.

"We owe you Sookie. Weres honer their vows with their lives if need be, we'll do what is necessary to keep you safe," Tray said firmly nothing but determination written on his good looking face.

Sookie shivered a little but gave a short nod since she was too moved to actually speak. After Max was all dressed up, and being the self-sufficient bad ass vampire hunter that he was he had hated every minute of it of course, they all headed to the elevators and got down to the breakfast buffet. Today it was served at Sophie-Anne's again and was as opulent as always and as you can imagine the two Weres stuffed their faces again like there was no tomorrow and the girls opted for some light yoghurt and fresh fruits along with their beloved coffee of course. The girls were thinking about the Gala later and the beautiful gowns they still had to fit in and Sookie was also a little freaked out about the pledging ceremony because she wanted to look her best for it. Which was kinda silly, after all it was just a vampire wedding and if it was anything like Russell's and Bart's wedding then it involve only a little blood spilling and a kiss. Sookie frowned because she noticed just now that she had no idea how the pledging ceremony would be like. Would it be just like the wedding of the two Kings or would it be different because she was a human and Eric wasn't a King? She had a really bad habit of not asking enough questions when the supes in her life got her into one of their crazy shenanigans and she vowed to change that.

They were talking lively throughout the breakfast, with Amelia urging Sookie to for gods sake find a way to get her to be present at the pledging ceremony as well. Pam had told her last night that the ceremony was only to be witnessed by vampires and their mates or associates invited by Felipe de Castro himself, so of course Amelia was freaking out because the Weres as Sookie's guards were allowed to be there but she wasn't. Sookie was just explaining to her that this was certainly a mistake and that she would make sure that her friend was allowed to be there as well when a very thin blond woman approached their table. She was a hotel employee and worked at the hotels very own luxury spa called The Bloodbath Spa & Salon (yeah vamps love a good pun) as written on her red uniform with the tiny black sun at the collar that was the symbol of the Dead Sunrise Inn hotel. The young woman who turned out to be a shy human with very pleasant thoughts blushed a little when all eyes turned towards her.

"Excuse me, are you Miss...Miss Stackhouse?" she said shyly.

Sookie gave her a warm smile, "Yes that's me."

"We have a special reservation for you and your companions today. When you're done with your breakfast could you please come to the Bloodbath Spa & Salon? We have everything ready and waiting for you," the young woman said a little more at ease because Sookie seamed so nice.

"Oh goody, I hope you have a hot young male masseur ready for me too," Amelia grinned ignoring the look Tray gave her.

The girl blushed again, "I...I'm sorry but all male masseurs were asked to stay home today because the lady who booked the spa for you said that a certain Viking would drain them all if one of them touches his bonded," the girl said blankly.

Tray began laughing because that way Eric had ruined it for Amelia as well and helped Tray out because now he wouldn't have to suffer through having to see another man touching his woman. Amelia was cussing in a really unladylike way and Max was just grinning because he wouldn't have liked it either if another man had touched Sookie. Sookie was actually really glad because just the thought of another man touching her made her sick, she wanted Eric to be the only man to touch her naked body. Sookie told the young girl that she was OK with that and ignored Amelia's incredulous look, then she promised the young masseuse that they would head over there as soon as they finished their breakfast and the young girl left again. As soon as the girl was gone and much to Tray's dislike Amelia began telling Sookie how much she was missing out by not having a man massage her, she shared some of her own experience of how much better a man could do the job than a woman and by the time she was done the vain on Tray's neck was almost bursting because of how livid he got from Amelia's mostly erotic stories.

"Oh Tray relax, that all happened before I even knew you. Maybe I can teach you a few moves and we can re-enact some of those sexy stories huh?" she said and gave him a sexy smile.

Sookie put up her maximum shield before some of the graphic images running through Amelia's mind reached hers, Amelia had a wide range of sexual experience and Sookie mostly appreciated it because she could ask her about things whenever Eric managed to shock her again in the bedroom department(which happened quite often). But she had no need to watch the mental porn running through her friends mind right now. It was incredible how constantly horny her friend was, she was almost as bad as a vampire. _'Just like you whenever your vampire is around,'_ a tiny sarcastic voice inside her said and Sookie told it to shut up.

When everybody was done eating they headed over to the Spa and found everyone already waiting for them. It turned out that Pam had booked a whole section of the beautiful spa that was painted and decorated mostly in red colors just for them and once Sookie saw which section she understood that Pam had done it so the guys could guard her better. The section was only accessible through a main door that led to a long straight doorless corridor and then to the windowless space in the back where the different treatment rooms lay. After checking the private and very luxurious VIP section the guys excused themselves and went to stand guard in front of the main door, making sure that only the employees assigned to take care of the girls entered or left that section. Meanwhile Sookie and Amelia were led to a changing room where they found two pairs of pink slippers and bathrobes waiting for them, Amelia immediately began stripping but Sookie who had never been to a spa before just fumbled shyly at her clothes. Amelia was babbling about how cool it would be to get pampered all day long when she saw her friend looking at her helplessly.

"Sookie relax, Pam made sure that only women are around here and if you like you can always ask them to turn around whenever you need to get under the covers," she said encouragingly figuring what was troubling the telepath.

Sookie began taking of her pants, "I'm being silly right?" she asked a little embarrassed at herself.

"Not at all, your education makes you a little inhibited, maybe a little more than others but that's OK. Have you at least been able to be more relaxed with Eric, because that's where it really counts you know?" Amelia asked curious if her friend had fallowed her advise to forget her modesty and simply enjoy her vampires raw sexuality.

Sookie blushed when she thought about just how much she enjoyed Eric's raw sexuality, "Yeah, that's a sector where I have no more complaints. He's very creative and shocks me a few times but I always enjoy what he does to me."

"Glad to hear it," Amelia said and gave her a big knowing smile. "Now, time to enjoy our treat."

The girls exited the changing room, Amelia was completely naked under her bathrobe but Sookie found that she wasn't able to do that so she kept her thong on underneath. The two girls were led to the first room where they received their first treatment:

A Champagne, Caviar & Truffles Facial – which was a 50 minutes anti-aging facial that was supposed to restore the skin's youthful radiance with decadent champagne, caviar and truffles. Since Amelia was eating up most of her facial the poor spa employees had to re-apply hers a few times. Sookie thought the whole treatment was stupid and after she had seen herself in the mirror this morning and had seen how her latest intake of Eric's powerful old blood had increased her looks again she knew that on her this whole procedure was a waste of time, but what the hell she'd endure it for Amelia's sake.

The next treatment she enjoyed however, the Spa Pedicure – they were seated in some very comfortable chairs and each girl had two women taking care of their hands and feet's. They were offered some champagne and caviar and Amelia dug in, completely forgotten were all her worries concerning the ball gown. Sookie had to remind her a few times to go ease because she was eating way to much. The girls where having lots of fun with Amelia entertaining them all with some of the escapades she had during her young and wild years. Again Sookie became aware of how much her telepathy had excluded her. While Amelia had spend her young years partying, sexing, hanging with her friends and just having fun she had spend her days fighting against her insecurities and learning to control her 'gift'. Only after she met vampires her life became interesting and the gift she had resented so much had opened the doors to a whole new world for her. Isn't that ironic!

Sookie and Amelia laughed a lot during the next treatment too, the Native Spirit Wrap - was a 50 minute unique full-body experience using a mosaic of muds to purify and replenish the skin with minerals. '_Yeah whatever'_, Sookie thought after the shy blond girl who's name turned out to be Judith had finished wrapping her body in mud and explained the purpose of the treatment. _'Mud is mud, I can't believe rich people pay money to be covered in mud? What are they crazy?' _Sookie thought completely shocked. As soon as the two girls tending to them left she and Amelia began joking about anybody who would spend so much money for this, especially Amelia had some pretty mean remarks and the girls laughed their asses off. It was all they could do anyway because after the mud dried up moving became almost impossible, Sookie was glad the guys where guarding them because if anybody wanted to kill her and was looking for the perfect moment to do it? Now would be it, she was as defenceless as could be.

The last treatment was by far Sookie's favourite, the Therapeutic Massage – lasted 50 minutes and was a full body hands on massage that eased overall muscle tension, reduced stress and increased circulation. Amelia was still mumbling that a man's massage was way better while at the same time telling her masseuse that it was nothing personal and after a few minutes Sookie had to agree with her. She knew from the massage Eric had given her the previous night that his hands had applied more pressure than her masseuse was applying but otherwise Sookie had no complaints and simply enjoyed the professional massage. She laughed a little when she heard Amelia snoring after a while and Sookie closed her eyes too but she didn't fall asleep. When the massage was over the girls let them be with a soothing music playing in the background, they stayed like this for another 30 minutes or so but them Sookie felt guilty about the poor guys waiting for them. Sure they had told her not to worry about them but she couldn't help it.

She stood up and woke Amelia up who wasn't really happy about it but complied nonetheless. The program Pam had booked for them included a light lunch at the end so when the girls left the massage room they found the spa employees setting the table for them. They had only put up two plates so Sookie asked them if they could get two more for their companions guarding the door but the girls told them that the two men had already eaten an hour ago, they had gotten a food delivery from Sophie Anne's. Amelia who was sitting down at the table and eyeing the salad in front of her suspiciously asked Judith what the guys had for lunch and the girl blushed again when she said the boys had T-bone steak with baked potato and vegetables. Immediately Amelia groaned and stuffed a full spoon of salad into her mouth before she said something unforgivable, Sookie just laughed and looked down at what the spa had to offer for them food wise. They were served two grilled Chicken, aged cheddar and chutney sandwiches and a fresh Tuna and bell pepper salad.

Once they were done eating they were led to the changing room again and found sitting next to their clothes two pink complimentary Bloodbath Spa & Salon Gift Bags. After the girls got dressed and met up with the guys up front Sookie noticed how tired she was. The massage had made her very sleepy and only the fear of fallen asleep at an unknown location had kept her from succumbing to sleep. The others where pondering about what to do next when a big yawn escaped her and immediately Amelia proposed that she should go lie down since the evening would be busy enough with the wedding, the ball and god knows what else.

"That's all right," Sookie said bravely. "I don't want to ruin your plans just because I'm a little tired."

"Nonsense," Amelia said firmly. "You should definitely go take a little nap, trust me after mine I feel much better. That means of course that we can't go check out the pool since the guys need to stay close to you."

Immediately Sookie felt bad again, taking care of her was keeping the others from enjoying their stay here and she hated that. Before she could say that she wasn't that sleepy anymore Max said,

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with Sookie. I can't use the pool anyway since my shoulder is still healing."

"You think you're able to guard her yet?" Tray asked.

"Yeah no problem. Besides no one can get inside the hotel the security is pretty tight and if we both stay inside her room and lock the doors it will be even safer," Max said grinning confidently.

Amelia asked Sookie if she was all right with that and Sookie whole heartedly agreed, she was glad that at least Amelia and Tray would be able to have some fun. Tray was still a little sceptical but after a while he gave in and they parted ways with Sookie and Max headed for the elevators and Tray and Amelia for the heated indoor swimming pool that was part of the Dead Sunrise Inns many amenities. Sookie and Max engage in some general conversation as they rode the elevator to their floor, when the elevator stopped at the fifth floor which was also Quinns floor Sookie's heart started beating a little faster when of course none other than Quinn and his sister Franny suddenly stood in front of them as the doors opened. The tiger frowned for a few seconds not really sure what to do, but Sookie gave him a little smile and he put a hand on his sisters back and pulled the reluctant girl into the waiting elevator. Immediately Sookie felt Max move a little closer to her when Quinn stepped right in front of her a warm smile on his lips. The Tiger ignored the Were though and Sookie read in Max's mind how much that enraged him. Quinn was looking much better now with all the cuts and bruises completely healed, his right leg was still in a cast and he had a walking cane to help him move around but all in all he looked as striking as ever.

"Hi babe, how you been?" he said gently in his deep almost soothing voice.

"I'm all right Quinn, how's the leg doing?" Sookie asked seriously concerned.

"It will heal," Quinn said evasively. "You know where I'm headed right now?"

"No," Sookie said surprised at the abrupt change of subject.

"To Felipe de Castro's suite to help with the preparations for a pledging ceremony that is supposed to take place tonight. Is it true babe, will you get pledged to him tonight?" Quinn asked sounding incredulous.

"Of course she is John, why you still asking? Felipe told you so himself. I always knew that she was nothing but a damn fangbanger," Franny said maliciously.

Max growled angrily but Quinn gave him a hard look that said he better not threaten his sister. Even though he was injured a glare from Quinn still looked pretty dangerous and Sookie put a hand on Max's arm silently urging him to cool it. When Quinn was certain that Sookie's gesture had an effect on the angry Were he turned to his sister and said in a menacing voice,

"Franny we talked about this, you will not disrespect Sookie again is that clear."

Franny suppressed a mean remark (which was pointless really because Sookie heard it anyway in her mind) and turned her back on them to face the elevator door which was fine with Sookie because she had no desire to see the mean girls face either. Quinn kept glaring at his little sister until he was sure that she wouldn't say something else then he turned to look at Sookie again, his eyes still asking the question he just asked.

Sookie sighed a little then said as firmly as she could, "Yes Quinn I'm getting pledged to Eric tonight."

Quinn didn't say a word for a few minutes and just stared at her with an expression Sookie couldn't quite decipher. She tried to read his mind but it was no good, he was way too emotional for his thoughts to make any sense. What she could get though was that he was fighting hard to stay calm, if it wasn't for Max standing next to her Sookie had no idea what Quinn would have done to her otherwise. She wasn't implying that he might have hurt her but he definitely would have tried to take her somewhere far away just to keep her from getting pledged to Eric, she could read that much on his face.

"Have you any idea what this means babe?" he said barely able to contain himself. "He will own you completely and forever, you will never be free from him even if you no longer wish to continue your relationship. The pledging will bind you both for life, and it's not like human weddings Sookie because there is no such thing as a divorce in the vampire world. Eric will be able to kill anyone just for looking funny at you and I'm sure he'll use that to isolate you even further from anyone you care about. He's a dangerous possessive monster Sookie how can you not see that?"

Sookie's temper began to rise when she heard him talk about Eric that way and she lifted a finger to poke at his chest, "Listen up buddy he's still my boyfriend and I don't appreciate the way you're talking about him," she snapped.

"You said once that I kept things from you, how about him? Do you really thing he'll ever tell you all that he did in his life? I can assure you that he won't babe because he knows that you would feel repulsed by him if you ever find out. I've killed in the pits but at least I had my reasons for it, it was to keep me and my family alive. Your vampire kills for sports, if you don't believe me ask him why he's known as the Dark Angel in the vampire world, then you'll know what I mean," Quinn said defiantly.

Sookie remembered that name from when Russell the King of Mississippi had called Eric that at Fangtasia the other night. She had forgotten it and therefore not asked about it, now she tried to scan Quinn's mind for some information but he was to lived to be readable so after a while Sookie gave up. This whole discussion was getting on her nerves, why was she even talking to him about her relationship with Eric, it was none of Quinn's business besides she loved Eric and that's all that mattered.

"Quinn I won't do this, I won't talk to you about Eric or our relationship. You can't and won't ever change my mind, I love him and I want to get pledged to him. Please accept this and try to accept that you and I will never happen again. I like you Quinn but you have to move on, my friendship is all I have to give you now."

Quinn closed his eyes for a few seconds and Sookie prepared herself for another tirade when he asked gently, "Did he tell you that the magic of such a ceremony will make your bond irreversible too? Right now the bond can still be broken Sookie, you just need to find a witch strong enough to do it or simply kill the vampire involved. But after getting pledged to him you won't be able to get away from him....ever, being separated from him will cause you physical pain even. Should Eric ever die your life will become meaningless too because a part of you will die with him babe, that's how powerful the pledging of a bonded couple is. Do you really want such a commitment with a vampire?"

Sookie kept her face unreadable, she was good at that thanks to working at Merlotte's all those years. She didn't want Quinn to see that she had no idea that it was such a big deal because Eric hadn't told her. Why hadn't he told her all this? Maybe because he didn't know it himself? Eric had already told her many times that the bond was as new to him as it was to her, there were no books about bonded couples or other ways to inform them about it because bonded couples didn't share this information with others. So maybe Quinn was lying, even if it meant to give herself away and reveal that she hadn't known all this Sookie asked,

"How come you know all this?"

Quinn's eyes glistened when he understood from her question that she didn't know about this. She could clearly read in his face how he began to hope again and she almost kicked herself for asking. Quinn gave her a caring look that Sookie hated and he said,

"I knew he didn't tell you this. He's a deceitful bastard and he will never tell you the truth Sookie because he knows if you knew him the way he truly is you couldn't possibly love him. To answer your question I know about this because I've witnessed many pledging ceremonies since I work for E (E) E and one of those was between a bonded couple, the woman who got pledged was very chatty and on one of the two daytime rehearsals I had with her she spilled the beans and told me what she was getting herself into. That woman at least knew but you don't and I just want you to think about it before you do something that you might regret later."

Sookie was relieved that they had finally reached their floor and that Quinn was expected at the Kings floor meaning the end of their disturbing discussion. Without answering him she stepped pass him out the elevator with Max fallowing close by. Before the elevator doors closed again Sookie turned and held Quinn's gaze when she said,

"Thanks for telling me, but I'm still doing it. I want no one else but him so... an irreversible bond is fine by me," she said and walked away without seeing the rage that flickered in Quinn's eyes.

Max was awfully quite when they entered her suite, Sookie deposited the Spa gift back on the next chair and took off her shoes before she climbed on the bed and turned her back to him. She was embarrassed that he had witnessed this whole thing and even more that Max now too knew how bad the communication between her and her vampire was. Eric should have told her, her should have prepared her for all this. Now she looked like a damn fool in front of two men who had more than just a regular interest in her. How the hell was she supposed to defend their love when he made it look like they barely talked about things? Since she was so upset she wasn't really able to keep up her mental shield and soon Max's many thoughts came wandering through her mind.

_The Were was also wondering why she was getting pledged to a damn vampire. He seemed to remember reading some file about a so called Dark Angel but he had no more recollection about what it was that he read, but he remembered that even he had been afraid of the guy the file had talked about. Max thought that if Eric really was that guy then he was on his Agency's top ten list of the most dangerous of the in north America living vampires. This made it even harder for him to understand how a sweet girl like Sookie could love this guy, what was it that she saw in him? Another thought crossed Max's mind, he figured that considering Eric's age and his reputation he too could be Nosferatu. He had the money and the power to operate at such a scale and it was surely strange that a vampire of his calibre was only a sheriff._

"That's because he doesn't want to be King. Eric doesn't feel the need to seek power he's happy being just a sheriff," Sookie mumbled not bothering to sit up and look at the Were who was sitting on a chair at the end of the bed.

Max remained quiet for a while and Sookie could hear that he was kicking himself mentally for forgetting that she could read his mind. He sighed and said,

"I'm sorry shorty I didn't mean to hurt you..", he was saying when Sookie cut him right off.

"Of course you didn't, no one who hurts me inside their minds does because I wasn't even supposed to hear it right? But fact is I do hear it, I know what they think about me and I've learned to live with that," Sookie said slowly while sitting up to look at the Were. "But what I can't stand is when someone thinks ill of someone I love. I may not be educated or very smart but I'll do anything in my capacity to protect the ones I love Max Logan and if you or your agency goes after Eric and his people I promise to use every means at my disposal to make you pay for it. You've know Eric for some time now, how can you even think that he could be Nosferatu? Do you really believe that he would hurt me or create vile creatures like those Renfields to capture and hurt me?"

Max couldn't avoid to get an erection because Sookie looked incredibly hot with all the anger radiating from her. She looked like a beautiful worrier princess and Max didn't doubt that she would do anything for someone she loved. Again he wished he had met her first, before all the men who understandably were in love with her. How could any men not fall in love with this unique woman who smelled sweeter than anything he had smelled before. What the hell is she? Max focused his mind again and answered her truthfully,

"No, I don't think Eric is able to hurt you. I believe if there is any human who can say that he's safe around him it's you."

Sookie relaxed a little, happy that she wouldn't have to fight him because she had grown really fond of the Were who was a secret state agent. But if he ever threaten her mate Sookie had no doubt in her mind who's side she would pick and she decided it would be wise to let him know right from the start.

"He's no threat to me just like he isn't one to any human who doesn't threaten his life or the lives of his people. I've killed in self defence too would you condemn me for it?" she asked challengingly.

Max smiled a little at how combative the small beautiful blond in front of him looked, "I would never judge you shorty. I've killed too, in self defence and while hunting my enemies so I know that sometimes killing is the only option to safe your own or someone else's life. I promise that as long as Eric is only killing people who mean to harm him or his people I won't target him. After all when we reveal ourselves the FotS will hate us just as much as they hate the vamps."

"Maybe they'll hate you even more because you guys seem human and live among us whereas the vamps only come out at night and humans are safe from them during the day," Sookie said thoughtfully.

Max thought about that for a few minutes then said, "Yeah, maybe you're right. It won't be easy and maybe the shape shifters will need some support from the vamps. Very soon I'll have to hunt down my own kind and take out those among them who'll try to use their upper strength to terrorize normal humans."

Sookie who knew that the shape shifters were planning to reveal themselves in a few days asked, " Are you very nervous about coming out?"

"No, I've never been ashamed of what I am and I think it will be a relieve to finally be who I really am, you know not only when I'm around very special humans like you or Amelia but in general. It's liberating to be yourself and live your life the way you want to without having to hide yourself like you're some kind of monster or something," Max said feeling already liberated because he could talk to Sookie about stuff he'd never been able to say to a woman who was not a Were. That was certainly part of her appeal that she was so incredible open minded towards supes and she treated them like her equals whom she respected as long as they respected her back.

Sookie looked pass him at the iron door of the panic room were her vampire lay asleep in his coffin, "That's just how I felt before I met Eric. With him I can be myself without being judged, he loves me for who I am and that's all I ever wanted my whole life."

Max looked at her amazed at how unspoiled she was, women these days were full of demands one more ridiculous than the other, a woman like Sookie was a rare treasure indeed. "God dammit why didn't I meet you first? Where do they make woman like you shorty?" he asked all serious making her laugh at the compliment. Sookie yawned again and Max reminded her that she came up here to sleep so she lay back on the bed and crawled under the warm covers. It took her a while to fall asleep because it felt weird to sleep while someone was watching her but ultimately she did.

Some time later a still very sleepy Sookie felt a heat starting down low, a throbbing sensation that grew bigger and bigger. When the pleasure became too much she moaned and opened her eyes to find Eric lying between her legs. Somehow the sneaky vampire had striped her down to her underwear and while his one hand was ripping her tiny thong off her his other hand was spreading her wet folds apart for his searching tongue. This view was nothing new to her anymore but it still excited her a lot, she loved her vampire and his never ending appetite for her sweet pussy. Sookie nestled her fingers into his golden mane, threw her head back and moaned gently at the delicious dance his talented tongue was performing between her wet folds. Eric was growling and his mind was chanting his favorite word when it came to Sookie - 'MINE'. Sookie had actually intended to have a serious talk with him before Pam came to pick her up because Eric needed to know that she couldn't be with him if he kept things like the stuff Quinn had told her from her. But the way Eric was eating her she wouldn't be able to get him off her even if the damn roof was on fire so Sookie decided to at least give him some pleasure as well before they had to leave,

"Eric....ahhh...honey....I wanna taste you too," she panted and pulled his hair gently to make him aware of her. Eric tended to get lost while eating her pussy and sometimes when she tried to get him off her he growled like a dog whom you disturbed while eating, Sookie found this behaviour really amusing and usually let him be until he had enough and released her of his own. Now however Eric didn't even react, he just kept sucking her nub and purring like a big cat who was having a bowl of sweet milk.

Sookie tried again, "Eric....please I want you in my mouth," she moaned as the first orgasm hit her.

Those words finally reached his lust driving mind and before Sookie knew what was going on her vampire quickly rearranged them and she found herself on top of him with her thighs straddling his handsome face and her sex hovering dangerously close to his hungry mouth. Her fingers were splayed over his broad chest for balance and she jumped a little when she felt his tongue dart out and lick her from the top of her labia to the bottom. Eric's hands reached around her thighs and he held on to her, forcing her to lower herself even more until his whole face was buried in her moist sex. Being a vampire Eric didn't need to breath so he began a cruel attack on his bonded's dripping pussy, licking, sucking, biting and nibbling her cunt until he was rewarded with the sweat nectar of her love juices which he drank up greedily.

Sookie was moaning like crazy, the way Eric was holding on to her spread open thighs and pressing her down hard on his hungry, hungry mouth made it unable for her to get away from the almost unbearable pleasure. She managed to focus enough to look down at him and see his glorious gracious plenty standing proudly before her with the throbbing tip glistening from his pre-cum. Sookie understood why Eric had positioned them this way, if she remembered correctly this was a sexual position called sixtynine and she remembered now that she and Eric had done this before and it had been great. She bent down, completely hypnotized by his tasty looking big fat cock and grabbed it almost savagely with both hands, Eric's dick jumped a little when her tiny hands wrapped around it and a few more drops of delicious pre-cum oozed out of it. Making a noise that sounded almost like a growl Sookie latched on to his painfully hard member and she took the tip into her hot mouth.

Eric let a moan escape his throat though it came out muffled because his mouth was still full of her twitching cunt. Sookie was sucking the tip enthusiastically determined to please him as much as he was pleasing her, she reached behind Eric's balls with her fingertips and pulled him a little closer. She moaned with pleasure when his addicting taste covered her tongue as she sucked on the thick head and her tongue probed the peehole for more delicious pre-cum. Is it possible to be addicted to cock, because Sookie feared she was a full blown cock addict. She worshipped his cock, her mouth licking and sucking and her tongue leaving a wet trail along the length of his dick. She could feel the large vein running the length along the front of his cock, and his hard cock was wet with her saliva. She let the tip of her tongue appear from between her lips and it touched him at the base of his shaft, her mouth slid lower and her tongue flicked out to touch his salty balls nestled between her massaging fingers. Sookie opened her mouth and took one of the globes into it, her mouth tasting and licking it. She teased the delicate skin of his balls and felt the vampire underneath her quiver, Sookie nipped his flesh with her teeth and triumph stole through her when she heard him groan out "Oh Sookie" into her weeping sheath. After a while she released his balls and swallowed as much of his cock as she could, she moved her mouth up and down the shaft feeling it touch the roof of her mouth and near the back of her throat. Sookie loved the taste of Eric's cock and took every opportunity to enjoy it, and Eric for his part enjoyed performing oral sex on her just like he was proving once again by giving her yet another toe curling orgasm.

Sookie's moans were muffled by Eric's cock filling her mouth and she squirmed a little from the sensation, but it only made her take more of him between her lips. The more she swallowed of him, the more Eric wanted to make her cum again because he was very close to an orgasm himself and he wanted to make sure that his woman was completely sated before he would allow himself to spill his own cum into her hot mouth, to him Sookie would always come first in every aspect. Eric increased his efforts and his tongue circled her clitoris, licking and flicking the throbbing nub until Sookie bucked her hips and whimpered with pleasure. Eric released her for a few seconds and enjoyed the view of her quivering vagina, he loved the way it looked and he loved touching her there with his mouth, his fingers and especially his cock. Eric growled and closed his eyes when Sookie began sucking him especially hard and as he did he inhaled the intoxicating scent of the heaven that was her tight little pussy.

He opened his eyes again and could see the tip of her clitoris peeking from it's hooded haven unable to hold back he let his lips slide across the tiny button and his saliva covered it all over as he furiously sucked on it. She was wet with a mixture of his saliva and her own juices as his tongue searched for an entrance to her pussy making Sookie come yet again when he shoved his very long tongue into her tight hole. Eric brutally pulled her legs further up and away from each other as he buried his face between them. His tongue pierced her deeply, allowing her juices to flow and wet his mouth while Sookie's face was buried between Eric's legs sucking and stroking his cock at a pace that matched his. Sookie's entire body energy was focused on her wet pussy now, it felt as if every nerve were there as Eric's tongue dipped inside her and flicked against her clitoris over and over. His cock was somewhere deep inside her mouth surrounded by her tongue. They both were lost in each other, their bond humming with their love and all consuming lust for each other. Among other things Sookie could read from his mind how Eric wanted her to have a shuddering orgasm that would cover his face with her juices, and Eric on the other hand could hear Sookie wanting him to fill her mouth with his seed.

Without knowing it they both increased their efforts some more to grant the other his wish. Eric found her clitoris with his hand and pinched it gently between the thumb and forefinger while he continued to probe her with his tongue as if it was some flexible cock. Sookie squeezed his swollen balls as she felt his cock thicken inside her mouth, a sure sign he was about to cum. Eric moved his fingers and put Sookie's clit between his teeth and lips, he sucked on it like a grape, cool air rushing past it. Sookie felt her orgasm begin at the same time as Eric stiffened his legs and pushed his cock against her lips. His cock jerked in her mouth spurting his cool cum down her throat and making Eric roar as he poured load after load filling his bonded's greedy little mouth. Sookie swallowed most of it and what she couldn't swallow dribbled along her cheeks.

Eric felt her vaginal walls tighten around his tongue as she reached her climax. He put two fingers inside her and moved them in rhythm with her throbbing. With her legs open for him, Eric who hadn't fed yet felt his hunger rising and he turned his head and kissed and licked her inner thighs passionately, his fangs scraping her skin a little. When he felt her coming down from her climax he savagely sank his fangs into her femoral artery and drank deeply which send his bonded into yet another violent orgasm. When he was sated he put his mouth on Sookie's wet pussy lips and licked and sucked at them since Sookie was still climaxing. After Sookie had calmed down Eric licked the little puncture marks for a few minutes to seal them before moving so that they were in each other's arms. They kissed open mouthed tasting their own cum on each others lips and tongues.

"How was your day my beautiful bride?" Eric purred while nuzzling her neck.

Sookie was purring a little too because she was feeling way too good to not to. But Sookie knew that what she wanted to talk to Eric about (before he yet again used her weak body against her) was very important and had to be discussed now without further delay since Pam would be here soon. She knew that there was still enough time for them to talk because being much older than Pam Eric always woke a bit sooner than his child. Sookie didn't notice that she had been so lost in thoughts that she hadn't answered Eric yet, but her Vampire noticed of course and he was looking at her intently trying to read in her mind why his bonded was so quiet. The minute Sookie noticed what he was doing she shut down her mind and Eric frowned,

"Don't shut me down my lover. Tell me what is wrong," he said quietly and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Why didn't you tell me what effect the pledging would have on our bond? That it will make it irreversible?" she asked gently.

Eric raised his head and looked down at her, "Because I didn't think it was important. You belong to me as I belong to you Sookie. Don't you think it is a good thing that our bond will grow even tighter and become permanent after our pledging?"

Sookie closed her eyes, of course the high and mighty Eric Northman wouldn't get it. How could someone like him understand that even if she was with him now she still wanted to make her own decisions and know every aspect of the decisions he made concerning her? Sookie gave a long suffering sigh because she was getting a little annoyed at his constant high handedness, "That's not the point Eric. You should have told me, I don't want our relationship to be just you making all the decisions concerning the both of us. You treating me like a child doesn't make it any easier for me to defend our love you know."

Eric began suspecting something and asked sharply, "Who told you all this anyway?"

"It don't matter," Sookie snapped. "I love you but I want our partnership to be equal," she continued pleadingly.

"Isn't it enough to know that I would never do anything that would cause you any harm?" Eric asked and gave her a questioning look because he didn't really see what the problem was.

"I don't think that would be enough," she told him sadly.

"What would be?"

"A partnership where you share your thoughts with me, not just your body. I know it sounds funny to hear that from me of all people but I want all of you Eric. You are the first being in the world I asked for something like this but I fear that the many differences of both our worlds will end up separating us. Can you do it from now on baby, can you learn to share your thoughts with me?"

"What if I promised to try?" Eric said while his thumb traced the side of her cheek to gently rub against her soft lips.

Sookie raised an eyebrow at him and Eric sighed. How could he keep such a promise? There were too many things he simply couldn't tell her. What if she stopped loving him once she discovered what a bloodthirsty killing machine lay inside him. Eric didn't kid himself, he knew he was a monster, no one but Sookie really mattered to him. He didn't give a fuck about most vampires and even less about humans, all he wanted was this little woman and he wanted to tie her to him forever. It scared him how much he was willing to do to make her happy so he said,

"Some of the things I'm keeping from you is because you are a human and I wasn't exactly allowed to reveal them to you. But that will change once we get pledged my lover, as my wife you are allowed to know a lot more about our world and customs and I promise to answer any question you might have as soon as we are back home. Agreed?"

"Agreed, but get ready to tell me why they call you the Dark Angel as well," she said and felt his whole body stiffen. Sookie looked at him intently and tried to read his mind but Eric did what she had done and shut her out.

After a while he said, "Very well. But until then I need you to simply trust me. Can you do that little one?"

"Yes I can, I always did Eric," Sookie whispered and pulled down his face for a passionate kiss.

Eric was relieved that they had mastered another mini crisis and he was certain that he had that fucking Tiger to thank for it. He obviously would have to kill the bastard after all or else he would use any opportunity he got to poison Sookie's mind and make her doubt their relationship. Eric stored that thought away for later and carried Sookie to the bathroom for a quick shower. He knew that his child would come for her soon so he kept the making out part of their shower to a minimum and focused on scrubbing her all over so no other vampire would get turned on by the delicious scent of her sweet cum. They were drying each other up when Pam knocked at the door and walked in without waiting for an answer, Sookie covered herself up as quickly as she could but the blond vampiress still saw enough to make her fangs run out.

"Pam, you have to wait for someone to tell you to come in otherwise don't bother knocking," Sookie said slightly irritated.

"Oh please Sookie stop being so modest already. Your body is totally hot and there's nothing to be ashamed off," Pam said suggestively and let her eyes roam over Sookie's towel covered body.

"Well maybe you don't mind to flaunt it in front of everyone but I do OK," Sookie leered.

"Well looks like your man doesn't mind either," Pam said and licked her lips while staring at Eric's mouthwatering bare ass. Sookie turned around and saw that her vampire was shamelessly flaunting it all in front of Pam while picking his clothes out, immediately a sudden jolt of jealousy rushed through her and she picked up the towel he had carelessly dropped on the floor and wrapped it around his hips. Eric looked over his shoulder surprise written on his handsome face,

"Pam is my child my lover, she has seen all of me before," he said smiling when he felt her jealousy through the bond.

"Bill has seen all of me before too, does that mean that I'm allowed to be naked around him as well?" Sookie asked a little peeved.

"Never," Eric growled dangerously.

"Then I don't want another woman to see you naked either," Sookie growled back a little surprised at her own wild streak.

"All right then no other woman will see me naked again." Eric said grinning and pulled Sookie closer for a sweat little kiss on her pouting lips. "Happy now my lover?"

"Yes," Sookie said stubbornly before Eric's lips captured hers again.

"Oh brother, Sookie you are getting as possessive as a vampire. Don't you fucking turn on me I'm not ready to have a sister yet. Now will you please go put on some underwear and a bathrobe, we have a few dresses for the ceremony ready for you at the Kings suite," Pam said bored as she watched them make out.

Reluctantly Sookie pulled away from Eric who made a protesting sound, picked out some underwear and hurried to the bathroom to put them on. She put on the bathrobe that she kept in there as well and stepped into the bedroom again. Pam dragged her out of the bedroom before she could start another make out session with Eric again and soon they both were in the elevator and on their way to the 25th floor. Sookie was feeling a little uncomfortable to be only wearing a bathrobe while Pam dressed in a gorgeous black organza sheath dress that clung perfectly to her luscious body and some black Christian Louboutin high-heel cage booties stood right next to her looking all hot.

"Did you like the spa Sookie," Pam asked when she picked up on the telepaths discomfort.

"Yeah it was great thanks for that," Sookie said smiling.

Pam gave her a sharp look, "Well in your case it wasn't really necessary now was it? I can feel that you very recently had some of my masters blood and actually I can see it too, you are looking good enough to eat my dear."

"Really, is it that obvious Pam?" Sookie asked concerned because she remembered Bill's words that the more vampire blood she took the more attractive she would become to supes. The last think she wanted was to gain some more unwanted admires damn it.

"Well its obvious to me first and foremost because I have his blood inside me as well so you and I

share a little bond too because of that. But yes, others will be able to tell as well I'm afraid. You are looking very luscious and ripe, like a tasty little eclaire."

Sookie laughed because she remembered telling Eric something similar once, "How the hell do you know how an eclaire tastes like Pam?"

"Before I was made vampire it used to be one of my favourite desserts Sookie. "

"Oh, I had no idea that they made those back then too. Do you miss them much?" Sookie asked because till today she still couldn't quite believe that Pam really didn't regret becoming a vampire at all.

"No, I found another dessert that tastes way better than any eclaire. A tasty little fairy now and then is worth more than one thousand eclaires," Pam purred and her fangs ran out again.

Sookie knew that they were nearing dangerous grounds so she quickly changed the subject, "Pam could you please arrange that Amelia is allowed at the ceremony as well? I'd really like her to be present," Sookie asked sweetly.

"Oh all right then, I'll make sure she's allowed inside. Now it's time to get you ready," Pam said because they finally reached the Kings floor.

Since they were already expected the bad ass vampire guards at Felipe de Castros door let them in without a problem and though all of them eyed her with some interest only one popped his fangs at Sookie's bathrobe. Once inside Sandy Sechrest greeted them, then led them to a master bedroom that had the biggest and most beautiful vanity dressing table Sookie had ever seen. On the broad four poster bed lay three really amazing gowns and Sookie hurried over there immediately not only desperate to get dressed already but also because they were really beautiful.

"We got you these dresses for the pledging ceremony," Sandy said and Sookie read from her mind that she was still stunned that a vampire on the rising like Eric Northman would get pledged to a mere human. "I hope you don't take offence to that but the King wanted everything to be perfect so we got you a selection of appropriate dresses."

"Not at all, thank you," Sookie said and got a closer look at them. She immediately fell in love with a silk chiffon gown with a plunging V neckline and delicate beading on the straps and bodice by Alexander McQueen. The ivory gown would look fantastic on her almost like a wedding dress but not quite so it was perfect for the pledging ceremony. Pam seemed to think that too because she looked very pleased with Sookie's choice,

"Glad that you like this one Sookie, I picked it out and I know you'll look fantastic in it," she gushed and for the first time Sookie noticed how excited Pam was over the whole thing.

"Thanks Pam, it really is beautiful. I better get dressed then right?" Sookie asked smiling tensely because she didn't know how to ask the two vampires to get out. She sure as heck wouldn't get dressed with those two around, Pam already lusted after her and she didn't want Sandy to get interested too.

"Nonsense young lady first we'll take care of your hair and make-up," Pam said grinning broadly and led Sookie to the vanity table with the big mirror. Sandy opened the door and two human woman came in, Sookie read from their minds that they belonged to the royal entourage and were responsible for the hair and make-up of everybody who needed it. The two women were no fangbangers though and liked the job because Felipe paid them generously. They presented themselves to her as Lilly Norris and Sabrina Doyle and were both really nice, Sookie relaxed almost immediately when they began working on her. Lilly was the hair specialist and Sabrina was doing her make-up, both woman were working under the watchful eyes of Pam and Sandy. The two girls were very experienced in dealing with vampires and had no prejudice in their minds towards Sookie, apparently they had witnessed a pledging ceremony before because they were congratulating Sookie and asking her if they had planed a honeymoon afterwards.

"Uh..I don't know. Do vampires go on a honeymoon after a pledging ceremony Pam?" Sookie asked.

"No, vampires don't do honeymoons. But I already told Eric that you would expect something like that, dear Abby says human woman want at least a week of nonstop sex right after getting married and trust me Eric is already looking forward to comply with this tradition," Pam said grinning naughtily.

"Uhhhh," Lilly and Sabrina said simultaneously and Sookie blushed which made Pam and the two women laugh.

The humorless Sandy on the other hand urged them to keep working so the two humans exchanged a knowing look and made their finishing touches on Sookie. Sookie was baffled by what the two women had accomplished, not that she wasn't good looking already but Lilly's updo hairstyle and Sabrina's decent but effective make-up made her look like a freaking top model. Sookie wished she always had those girls with her to make her look this good, of course she also had Eric's very old and very powerful blood to thank for it but still, wow. Pam looked approving too and a little worried as Sookie learned after she heard Eric's child think, _'God help us, I hope Felipe doesn't desire her too much before we're done with the pledging ceremony.'_

Sookie was hoping that too. While the ladies began storing away their paraphernalia Sandy went outside to check if all the guest had arrived yet and Pam was calling Eric from her cell to tell him that he could get going now. Since everybody was occupied and no one was paying attention to her Sookie hurried and changed into the silk ivory gown, she fell in love with the dress all over again because it was really amazing how perfect the elegant design clung to her body and she loved the sweeping motion of the long dress that reached down to the floor. Sookie had to go braless for this dress so her erect nipples were pressing against the soft material and that together with the updo hairstyle that made her neck appear very long and slender made her look so feminine like she'd never looked before. Sookie was appreciating herself in the mirror and thanking god that she had full but very firm breasts when there was a knock at the door, Sookie thought it was Sandy coming back so she didn't turn when Pam opened the door.

She turned though when she caught Pam cussing in her head and froze when she saw not only Sandy coming in but also Victor Madden who was holding a jewelry box. He let his eyes run approvingly all over her body and the bastard had the nerve to pop his fangs at her. He strolled over to her and stopped uncomfortably close to her,

"Miss Stackhouse you look ravishing," he said hoarsely.

"Tha...Thank you Mr. Madden," Sookie stuttered disgusted.

Madden's eyes got caught up in her cleavage and no shit that's were they stayed for the rest of their little talk. "Please call me Victor my dear. The King ordered me to personally hand you his present for you in honer of this special ceremony. He wishes that you wear it for the rest of the evening," Victor said and opened the jewelry box in his hands to reveal a diamond necklace of stylised floral and foliate design set with oval, marquise-shaped and brilliant-cut diamonds.

"Oh my god. I'm...I'm sorry but I can't accept this," Sookie gasped.

"You do not wish to anger the King do you my dear? Everyone shall see how generous Felipe is to his underlings," Victor said and got the jewellery out to put it around her neck. Sookie wanted to protest again but Pam caught her eyes and shook her head so Sookie remained quiet. Victor was fastening the breathtaking piece around her slender neck and when he was done his fingers still lingered on her neck and shoulders making Sookie shiver all over with disgust.

"Your skin feels like porcelain and I don't think I've ever smelled something as sweet as you Miss Stackhouse," he purred quietly so only Sookie could hear him.

"I think that's enough Madden," Pam said sharply.

Victor ignored her and kept whispering into Sookie's ear, "You can still turn away from this, if you see a vampire who can offer you more than the Viking ever could he'll understand and you won't have to get pledged to him tonight. I could give you everything you need and more Sookie, I would make you my Queen."

"Victor!" Pam growled much louder and took a step towards them.

Victor finally looked at Pam, "She's not pledged to him yet," he growled back.

Sookie found her wits again and turned to face him, "I appreciate your offer Mr. Madden, but I'm perfectly happy with the way things are right now. And I'd rather die than be yours."

The whole room fell completely quiet. And Victor's eyes bored into hers, his rage was almost palpable and his thoughts were all scrabbled by his emotions. Sookie knew that she probably made a big mistake by humiliating him in front of all those women but she had been so disgusted by his touching fingers and his even dirtier thoughts. She vowed not to show him how scared of him she really was and so she held his gaze courageously. After what seemed like an eternity Victor finally said,

"Very well. In case the Viking runs into a pointy object I'll get back to you because then your bond will cease to exist and you might be more open minded for better opportunities," he said coldly and got out the room again.

"You sure have many suitors Miss Stackhouse," Sandy said dryly. "Pamela all guests are here now, you can stay with her and I'll get out there to check on things. We'll start as soon as the King arrives since he's the one who will be performing the ceremony. I'll send someone from your Area to pick you up then," Sandy added gave them a nod and left again.

"We'll be heading off too Sookie, tonight we're quite booked," Lilly said and after wishing her good luck both women left two.

"Isn't Sandy the biggest party pooper you've ever met? The woman is such a bore that I've often thought about staking her to end her misery. Some people should have never become vampire in the first place," Pam said while checking her nails. When she got no answer from Sookie she looked up and saw the telepath staring at her reflection in the mirror lost in thought. Pam went over to stand right behind her and Sookie said,

"I shouldn't do this, I know too little about this pledging business to go on with this. I love Eric but I don't want to get even deeper into the vampire world because I'll only end up hurt. What am I doing, Pam?"

Pam caught her eyes through the mirror and said firmly but with affection in her voice, "You are protecting your own skin Sookie. Never doubt it."

"Then why am I suddenly feeling so bad about it?" Sookie asked.

"Dear Abby would say that what you're feeling is perfectly normal, this is after all a wedding. You are feeling like every bride does right before she walks down that aisle, dear Abby says all humans get a little panic attack. Just take a deep breath and think about Eric, you love him don't you and you want no other man but him?"

"Yes, I do," Sookie said.

"Then do not fear. Eric thought about this very meticulously, he wanted to make sure that you would be protected even if for some reason he couldn't be around. Being the sheriff's wife will give you more rights in our world Sookie. As you'll be able to see in a few minutes," Pam added with a little grin.

"What do you mean Pam?" Sookie asked and jumped a little when someone knocked at the door.

Pam gave her a kiss on the cheek than called for the person to come in. It was Bill and he was looking fantastic in his tuxedo, with a white tuxedo jacket and black pants, dress shirt and a black silk bow tie. For a minute there Sookie saw in him the man she had fallen in love with, he looked like the men during Hollywood's so called Golden Era. Dark and sexy with a certain mysterious air around him. Sookie noticed just know that Bill had been standing at the door and staring at her as well this whole time.

"Hi Bill, you look really nice," she said shyly.

"Sookie you look...you look stunning," Bill said and couldn't take his eyes off her. She had never been more beautiful than she was tonight and he felt again like meeting the sun for letting this woman go.

Pam gave Bill a look and saw that he was completely lost in Sookie, "Oh boy you're not gonna cry Bill, are you? Because then I'll have to stake you, I'm sorry but no pussies allowed in Area 5."

Without taking his eyes off Sookie Bill said, "Could you give us a minute?"

Pam gave a suffering sigh, "Fine, but don't take too long. I'll go out there and make sure the groom is looking presentable," she said gave Sookie a wink and exited the room.

Slowly so Sookie could stop him if she wanted Bill walked over to her. When he was standing right in front of her he took her hands into his and leaned closer to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I wish that I was the one getting pledged to you tonight," he said softly.

Sookie suppressed the tears that his words evoke in her and said just as softly, "There was a time when I would have wished that too Bill. But I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Maybe. I still want you to know that I'll always love you sweetheart and I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

"I know you will," Sookie whispered and gave him a hug. She felt a jolt of jealousy coming through the bond and knew that Pam was probably telling Eric that she was with Bill, alone in a bedroom. Of course the Viking wouldn't like that so Sookie send him lots of love back to assure him that even though she was with Bill she only loved him. Eric send her his love right back and she smiled a little

and when Bill saw it he immediately knew that this smile wasn't for him.

"I guess we should go now, Eric must be missing you already," he said trying hard too keep his voice free of his emotions.

Sookie gave him a genuine smile, "Yes he is. Let's go!"

They stepped out of the room and Bill led her down the corridor to the reception area where the ceremony would take place. They had to pass the entrance area on their way there so they witnessed the little commotion that was going on there right then. Sandy surrounded by the guards was standing at the open door and talking to a furious woman. When Sookie got a good look at the woman she actually gasped a little at how beautiful she was. She was a vampire as Sookie could see by her fully extended fangs, and she had the most gorgeous naturally curly red hair Sookie had ever seen. It fell down her back and had multi-dimensional hues that were skilfully interwoven throughout the tresses. She also had the most perfect hourglass figure with a very slender waist and voluptuous bosom, just think Jessica Rabbit from the movie 'Who framed Roger Rabbit' and you know how this vampiress looks like, freaking hot. As if to fit the description the very tall woman was dressed in a long red strapless gown and had some really expensive looking diamond earrings dangling from her ears. She was screaming at Sandy to let her in and asking if she didn't know who she was and Sandy was saying in a very calm voice that she couldn't let her in because the King wasn't granting any audiences tonight and the ceremony right know was for invited guests only.

Sookie was eyeing her when the woman suddenly diverted her gaze from Sandy and looked pass her at Sookie. Their eyes met and Sookie immediately smiled tensely when the woman looked her up and down with an almost hateful expression. When Sookie gave her a questioning look back, the stunning beauty turned on her four inch-heels and walked away saying that she had better things to do than attending a fucking pledging ceremony anyway. Sookie and Bill exchanged a look and Bill shrugged.

"Do you know who that was?" Sookie asked.

"No, I've never seen her before. But according to her accent I would say she's European," he said dismissively and resumed their course to the reception hall.

Sookie stopped breathing for a few seconds when she saw how Pam and Sandy had decorated the big reception room. The lights were dimmed and instead they had placed some bright, slow-burning candles all over the place and it looked very romantic. They also filled it with a dramatic array of flowers that gave the room some elegance. The guests Felipe had invited to witness the pledging (and who were all staring at her now by the way) were standing in two rows thus creating an aisle that led to the other end were Quinn, the King and Eric stood under a gorgeous rayon material canopy that dramatically outlined that specific area. Bill led Sookie to their end of the aisle and while he stood to her right Pam placed herself on her left side and then they both led Sookie down the aisle. Sookie's heart was racing because this felt so much like a real wedding, she was fighting not to start laughing out of sheer happiness like a mad woman. How often had she dreamed about taking this walk down the aisle, and up until meeting Bill she had thought that it would remain just that, a dream. Now she was marrying her dream man, true it was only a vampire wedding but still, Sookie felt the butterflies inside her stomach making her giddy with joy.

She felt Eric's eyes on her and felt him flooding the bond with his love for her, she could also feel how proud of her he was and how much he desired her and wanted her to look at him but Sookie shyly refused to look at him because she was afraid she would faint if she saw at him before reaching him. So she smiled tensely and let her eyes roam over the guest Felipe had invited, she didn't know most of them but she saw Dr. Ludwig who gave her a little nod, Russell Edgington (gave her a big fangy smile and a wink) and his husband Bartlett Crowe, Stan Davis and standing behind him was Jimmy Moon aka Barry the Bellboy who was looking kinda sad (yeah he had still hoped they would hook up one day, silly telepath). Sookie also recognized Maude the Queen of Minnesota, Isaiah King of Kentucky, Max, Tray and Amelia (who mouthed a 'Wow, you look great' at her), Franny (looking sour), Clancy (glaring), Thalia (bored) and stupid Victor Madden giving her a thorough eye fuck. And another vampire caught her eyes, he was a very, very good looking fella with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was even taller than Eric and also broader, and if possible he was radiating as much confidence as Eric did but this guy had an almost majestic aura about him. Sookie caught his eyes and the guy winked at her his blue eyes laughing mischievously, she blushed and was immediately hit by a huge wave of jealousy from her vampire. Since they had reached the end of the aisle Sookie finally looked at him and almost fainted at how beautiful he looked, Eric was wearing a black tuxedo with a red cummerbund and silk tie set. His hair was braided in an intricate pattern then slicked back into a ponytail, her whole body shivered with desire for him and Eric smiled happily when he felt it through the bond.

"You look like a goddess my lover," he said proudly when Pam and Bill handed her over to him and then positioned themselves behind Eric.

"She does indeed look incredible sheriff, you really are a lucky vampire," Felipe said slightly agape, eyes almost popping out of his skull as he tried to take everything in at once. Sookie turned to the two other men standing with them under the wedding canopy, she made sure to greet first the King then the grim looking Quinn, who was dressed in his usual Alladin's genie outfit while the King was wearing a tuxedo like most of the men present.

"You may start now Quinn," the King said.

Quinn stepped pass them to address the audience, "The ceremony begins. Let all be silent and witness the joining of Eric the Northman sheriff of Area 5 and his bonded Sookie Stackhouse the famed telepath of Louisiana. The joining will be performed by the King himself, Felipe de Castro King of Las Vegas, Louisiana and Arkansas," he announced in his booming voice.

Next he stepped back and handed Felipe the Castro the ceremonial knife. The King took it and was about to start the ritual when again there was some commotion at the front door. Everybody turned to see what was going on and Sookie was expecting to see the red-haired woman again but instead the Ancient Pythoness walked in led by two young women clad in some sort of armour with a big sword strapped to their backs. Sookie felt Eric stiffen beside her right before he followed the example of every vampire in the room and bowed deeply before the ancient gal. The two young women led the A.P. to were Sookie and Eric stood then stepped aside.

"My Lady, you honer us with your presence," Felipe de Castro said humbly.

"May I have the honer to perform this pledging ceremony?" the blind vampiress said in her heavy accented voice.

"Of course my Lady," Felipe said surprised. Everybody knew that the Ancient Phytoness didn't even perform royal marriages so for her to ask permission to perform the ceremony of a mere sheriff was more than exceptional. He handed her the ceremonial knife then stepped aside. Sookie and Eric stood in front of the A.P. now and she began performing the ceremony but somehow Sookie found it really hard to pay attention. First she was very stunned to see the old gal here because she thought that she only came out for the really important stuff like I don't know a royal murder for instance and Sookie's and Eric's pledging was not nearly as important, right? Second she had never felt so much turmoil as the one going on inside Eric's mind, most of it was in his native tongue but even so Sookie knew that it all was because of the Ancient Phytoness presence. It was very unsettling for the usually very composed Viking and Sookie was desperate to know why. Before she knew it the A.P. was saying,

"Eric the Northman do you agree to this covenant?"

"Yes, I do," Eric said clearly.

"And you Sookie Stackhouse, do you also agree to this covenant?"

"Yes ma'am, I do," Sookie said her voice a little trembly.

Just like with the two Kings Quinn stepped forward again and held a goblet under Sookie's and Eric's joined hands and the old gal cut the two wrists with a quick movement. Sookie had been dreading this moment but now that it was over she was surprised that it wasn't that bad. They both bled into the chalice until the wound on Eric's writs healed and as soon as his wrist healed he licked Sookie's wound until her wrist was healed up too. Once this was done Quinn handed the chalice to Sookie who took a sip then handed it to Eric who emptied the cup.

"Since you two are bonded you may now renew your bond as is usual when bonded couples get pledged," the A.P. said and stepped back a little and began chanting something in an ancient language, as crazy as it sounds but Sookie actually felt the magic summoned by her words as it enveloped Eric and her.

Eric gave Sookie a wicked smile and she smiled right back, he kissed her and their bond was humming with their mutual love. He knew how nervous she was and so he gave her one of those special Eric kisses that made her forget everything but him, after a while Eric began kissing along her jaw down to her neck. He licked it a few times and Sookie moaned not even aware that she was doing it, when the artery was pulsing strongly Eric sank his fangs into the thick vein and sucked hungrily. As always when he fed from her Sookie felt the pull deep down in her pussy too so it was no surprise when she came hard moaning his name, Eric licked the wound while Sookie came down from her orgasmic high (still completely oblivious of their enthusiastic audience). Eric bit into his wrist and Sookie latched on to the bleeding puncture marks and sucked hard making him moan, she drank as much as she could and Eric howled when his orgasm hit him. When the wound had healed up Sookie licked the wrist a few more times and then suddenly remembered where she was and blushed hard because all those people had witnessed how much she craved Eric's blood.

The Ancient Phytoness laughed a little, "You both orgasm while feeding from each other, that means your bond is already very tight. That is quite remarkable since other couples take years to reach this state. I hereby declare you husband and wife according to vampire right, may anyone who tries to destroy your joining meet his final death."

As soon as those words were announced all Area 5 vampires stepped forward with Pam up front and they all knelt down before Sookie to swear fealty to her, saying:

"From this hour forth be it known to all men, present and future that we swear fealty to you Sookie Stackhouse as our Sheriffs bonded and wife. We hereby swear to honer you as our mistress and to be true and faithful to you according to the law and order of the vampire world. We will never with will or action, through word or deed, do anything which is unpleasant to you or may cause you harm. And we will keep faith with you against all creatures, living or dead."

Eric looked very pleased with his vampires and Sookie was near crying, maybe it was stupid but she felt really touched to see Pam, Bill, Clancy and Thalia on one knee before her and swearing to protect her and be faithful to her. A few minutes after Pam finished speaking mostly the humans in the audience started applauding. Eric of course always willing to put up a good show pulled Sookie into his arms and gave her a spectacular kiss. At a signal from Sandy some waiters walked in carrying trays with blood or champagne filled flutes. Sookie found herself holding one in no time and Eric had one too but with blood of course. After all the guests raised their glasses to them Eric turned and led Sookie toward the Ancient Phytoness, Sookie read in his mind that he wasn't very eager to talk to her but he felt obliged to personally thank her for the honer of performing their pledging ceremony.

When they reached her (one of her maids/guards was feeding her some blood from the champagne flute) Eric bowed again and Sookie clumsily followed his example. Eric waited until the maid had cleaned some blood from the A. P.'s lips but before he could say anything the Ancient P. said,

"And so it begins Chosen One."

Eric's emotions began acting up again and Sookie pressed his hands in support, she had no idea what it was about the A. P. that freaked him out like that. She was feeling so many emotions coming from him and the most dominant one seemed to be something that felt like fear. _'Is the A.P. somehow threatening Eric ? Why can't I read her mind?'_ Sookie asked herself just now noticing that the A.P.'s mind was unreadable to her then glared at the ancient woman.

Eric on the other hand was fighting his demons right now (filtering most of it so Sookie wouldn't get overwhelmed by all the raw emotions coming from his end of the bond), the last time he had spoken to the Ancient Phytoness was almost 700 years ago and it had turned out to be the worst night of his vampire life which is why he had avoided her like the plague. Now she had that ominous tone again and for a split second the Viking felt afraid to ask the question that he should have asked more than 700 years ago. He composed himself enough to ask,

"Ancient Phytoness, what does it all mean? Why did you proclaim me the Chosen One that night many centuries ago? What am I?"

"You are our end of the bargain Viking. I know you have been running away from your destiny. But as you can see," the old gal said and turned her blind eyes to Sookie. "She found you anyway."

_**'WHAT?'**_ Sookie's and Eric's mind asked at the same time.

"My Lady, please explain," Eric asked sounding hoarse. He was unconsciously squeezing Sookie's hand a little too hard but Sookie was too focused on the A.P. to care.

The Ancient Phytoness smiled a little and turned her blind eyes back to Eric, "In due time Viking, in due time," she said and reached her hands out and immediately her two maids grabbed each one of her hands and began leading her away. Suddenly she stopped again and turned to look at Eric.

"Take good care of your little fairy Northman, she has always been yours," the Ancient Phytoness added then allowed the maids to guide her away.

* * *

**Please Review, Review, Review... I'd like to know how many of you are still reading this over the holidays, OK? Thanks a lot!**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**Press the green button and tell me what you think  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**I must have been high when I thought that I could take care of my boyfriend and write at the same time. Trust me it was almost impossible to get something done with him around. That's why this Chapter took so long. Sorry again. Also many thanks to all of you for wishing him a speedy recovery, he's doing a lot better now, thank you. I was thinking about having my first child but now I'll have to reconsider. If a baby is as annoying as my sick boyfriend I'm not up for it yet, hehe. Hope you like this Chapter and thanks for all the reviews on the last one. Special welcome to all the new reviewers, I loved hearing from you :o)**

**Next Chapter will be up much sooner. ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 23

Eric was still trying to wrap his mind around what in the world just happened when he looked at Felipe de Castro's face and saw the way he was eyeing Sookie, Eric immediately knew that the King must have heard the old vampiress call Sookie a fairy. Felipe's pupils were dilated and he was starring at Sookie like a 3-year old would a Happy Meal from McDonald's. Eric cussed inwardly in every language he knew and was actually relieved when they were surrounded by well wishers congratulating Sookie and him for getting pledged because it gave him some time to think about what to tell the King. Besides the A.P.'s words were still spooking around in his head. Did the Ancient Phytoness just imply that Sookie and he were somehow fated from the start? Could it be possible? He had to admit that no other woman had ever made him feel the way Sookie Stackhouse did. She was his one and only in so many ways. Eric realized for the first time just how empty he had felt without her and just the thought of losing her again made an imaginary fist tighten around his heart causing actual physical pain in his chest. Not until now did he understand the depth of his feelings for her which had started the very moment she had walked straight into his bar and into his eyesight,

his mind

his skin

his world

and his heart.

He would never forget how she had looked the night she walked into Fangtasia for the very first time. She had immediately caught his eye and though he had tried not to stare at her he couldn't help but noticing how pretty she was. Her sandy blond hair had accented her clear blue eyes and the way her shortened strands had fallen in wisps over her tanned skin had only made her look more desirable. She had looked completely the opposite of anything he had ever know, shining like a candle in the night untouchable yet beautiful and it had only made him want her more. This woman, this girl had an effect on him like no other and it had taken him a while to get used to the way she made him feel and to this abnormal attraction he had felt for her from the start. But if the Ancient Phytoness was in fact right it all made sense to him now. Now he also understood why he had felt so certain every time he had told her that they would end up together sooner or later, it had been because deep down he had felt that they were destined to be. While his mind mulled all that over Eric had been flooding the bond with his love for her and also with soothing feelings because he could tell that Sookie was just as freaked out about the A.P.'s words as he was. His bonded was looking extremely delicious (except for Felipe's fucking necklace) and he was looking forward to doing some very nasty things to her tonight after the Gala. She was finally HIS with heart and soul and he would make sure she knew it before the day was over.

Amelia came over and hugged Sookie profusely, she also tried to hug Eric but one growl from him and the witch wisely decided against it. Eric treated each one who came to offer their congratulations with the deference that was expected from him and his Sookie of course was the well educated Southern belle that he loved so much, thanking each one for coming and wishing them well. When Russell Edgington came over he also gave her a hug despite the way Eric was glaring dangerously.

"That was truly a beautiful ceremony you two and Sookie you are looking very delectable. Don't you agree, honey?" Russell asked his husband who was just kissing Sookie's hand.

"Oh yes, she looks good enough to eat," Bart purred and Sookie shivered a little when she observed his fangs running down slowly.

Russell laughed a little then gave Eric a meaningful look and said quietly so only Sookie and Eric could hear it, "Indeed. I'll say she is fit for a King."

Russell and Eric starred at each other for a moment and Sookie could feel through the bond that for some reason Eric got a little annoyed by Russell's remark but since he was thinking in his native tongue she didn't know what it was that annoyed him about it. Russell just gave Sookie a wink then the two Kings moved along to congratulate Felipe de Castro for hosting the beautiful ceremony. After the most important guests like Dr. Ludwig and some other royals had congratulated them as well the crowd slowly began to dissolve since they all had to be at the Gala that would start in an hour.

The King asked Eric to lead Sookie back to her changing room so she could get dressed for the Gala and glad that Felipe had actually provided him with an opportunity to be alone with his wife, Eric led Sookie back to the bedroom were she'd been before. Sookie wasn't surprised when she found the dress she had planned on wearing for the event laid out on the bed because she knew from Amelia's mind that Eric had asked the witch to bring it with her when she came up for the pledging ceremony. But her dress was the furthest on Eric's mind right now and as soon as he closed the door behind him he pulled Sookie close to him and engaged her lips in a passionate kiss. Sookie quickly broke it off because she was too worried that he might ruin her hair and make-up, she was usually the last person to object to his charms but she really wanted to keep the perfect make-up and hair that Sabrina and Lilly had worked so hard on.

"Baby....baby please don't get mad but can we keep the making out till after the Gala?" Sookie asked sweetly.

"But I want you," Eric said and kissed along her jaw to nuzzle her neck.

"Eric, you know we have to hurry. Felipe is waiting for us and besides it's not every time I have my hair and make-up done so perfectly. Please don't mess it up baby," she begged while fighting hard to keep her mind from being consumed by the lust he was waking inside her.

Eric growled, "All right, but don't get used to talking me out of fucking you Sookie. I will not be denied again."

"Geez Louise! Don't get all bossy on me Eric Northman, you may be my husband in the vampire world but legally that don't mean a thing. So don't you think I'll be your obedient wife now," she said teasingly as she began to take off her 'wedding' dress to change into her royal blue Carolina Herrera one-shoulder silk gown. Sookie was very proud of the beautiful gown with the one-shoulder swag to waft behind or wear as a shawl. She had found it at Tara's Togs for half the price it usually cost and had snatched it before Amelia could.

Eric leaned against the door and watched her every move, his heart almost bursting with pride at his beautiful bride. "Oh don't worry my love, I'll enjoy making an obedient wife out of you so you can defy me anytime you like," he said grinning wickedly.

Sookie suddenly got real quiet then turned to look at him, "So we are really married now?"

"Yes, to the vampire world we are my beautiful bride," Eric said softly.

Sookie wanted to ask him if he could imagine having a human marriage with her as well but she was taught that this wasn't a subject for the woman to address so she kept her mouth shut and asked instead, "Eric what did the Ancient Phytoness mean? Is she saying we were meant to be together or something, I mean that's crazy right?"

Eric got very serious too, "I don't know my lover she is....she can be very cryptic at times. But if we are truly fated then she's the one who would know. I'll ask for an audience with her and hopefully she will tell us then."

"You really believe that's possible?" Sookie asked doubtful. She had learned to believe in many things over the last few years. Vampires, shapeshifters, maenads, witches, goblins and even fairies but predestination? What being had the power to do that and did she really want to know?

Eric felt how much the thought of them being fated scared her so he quickly said, "You have to remember that the Ancient Phytoness is not only a vampire but also a very powerful oracle, my lover. And honestly I'm not at all surprised to hear that we are fated because I loved you the minute I first laid my eyes on you."

Sookie stopped dressing for a second and gave him a big smile. But since there was still something she had to know she said gently, "You wanna tell me what happened at that night you mentioned? When she proclaimed you ….eh what did you say she called you again?"

Eric stiffened all over, "Chosen one, she proclaimed me the chosen one.....Listen my lover, I'll tell you everything you want to know once we are safe back home."

Sookie could feel that Eric was still worried that something might happen to her even after getting pledged to him, "You're still worried that Nosferatu might come after me even after we got pledged?"

"It is a possibility, after all if he is crazy enough to make Renfields who knows what else he is capable of," Eric said carefully repeating Felipe de Castro's remark from the previous night.

Sookie gave him a nod to show that she understood. She finished getting dressed then strode slowly over to Eric so he could take in her amazing get up. She came to a halt right in front of him and questioningly raised an eyebrow, "Do you like what you see Viking?" The question was pointless really because she could feel how he was almost bursting the bond with his pride and love for her.

Eric's fangs ran out as if to answer her question but even so he said, "I have half a mind to skip this stupid Gala so I won't have to share the sight of you with anyone else my lovely wife."

Sookie felt butterflies in her stomach from hearing him call her his wife and she stepped closer to give him a loving kiss. "We should get back out there honey, Felipe is waiting," she said sadly.

Eric too gave a regretful sigh and kissed her one last time before he led her back to the reception area where the King and the others were waiting. Practically all the guests were gone by now and only Felipe's vampires were still in the big room. Victor, Felipe and a few other vamps popped their fangs when they saw Sookie and she flooded the bond with love to calm the raging anger that immediately flared up inside her jealous vampire. Since they really had to get going de Castro instructed everybody to head to the elevators and the whole party moved out. Felipe, being the King with the biggest entourage needed no less than five very large limousines to get all his people to the Gala. The large black limousines were parked outside, right at the front door and Sookie groaned inwardly when she figured that they would have to excite the hotel through the main entrance where all the stupid paparazzi were. She braced herself and put on her panic smile as soon as the double doors opened and she had to step outside on Eric's arm, the cameras snapped away as if Barack Obama had just exited the fucking building and Sookie was very glad that Eric was holding her hand because for a second there she was completely blinded by all the flash lights. They slid into the first limousine and with them were the King, the leering Victor, Pam and Bill and Sandy Sechrest. Their limousine had room for a few more people but apparently the King preferred to have enough space to stretch his legs, so they travelled relatively comfortable.

Ordinarily the trip from the Dead Sunrise Inn to the Rhodes Chamber of Commerce would only take about thirty minutes but they took almost two hours to get there. That was mostly because the streets were heavily guarded by the Rhodes police department and a SWAT team that was specially there to contain the protesting FotS groups along the streets to the Chamber of Commerce and who were also camped outside the building. Rhodes had tried to ban the FotS members from the city for the duration of the festivities but unfortunately the FotS had countered with a lawsuit against the City of Rhodes calling their ban a form of religious persecution and the City was forced to drop the ban. So now they were standing on the sidewalks holding up their signs with some of the most hateful stuff Sookie had ever read, some of them were even trying and sometimes succeeding in throwing molotof cocktails at the vampires limousines. But Sookie was relieved to see that the cops and the SWAT teams were doing a pretty good job and till now all the limousines (who were fire and bulletproof anyway) in front and behind theirs were relatively unharmed. They had kind of a tense moment inside the limousine when Felipe de Castro mentioned the incident with the Ancient Phytoness,

"Is it possible that you forgot to mention something concerning your lovely wife Sheriff?" the King asked out of nowhere.

"May I know what you are referring to your majesty?" Eric asked already dreading that Felipe was referring to the A.P.'s remark.

Felipe gave him a sharp look, "I'm referring of course to the Ancient Phytoness calling your woman a fairy. I always wondered about her sweet scent but I would have never suspect that she could be a fairy."

Eric's whole body tensed up and Sookie could tell that he didn't want to reveal that part of her to Felipe and Victor who was suddenly looking way too interested. Eric gave her a questioning look and Sookie gave him a short nod to signal that she was OK with it, she figured that maybe it would be kinda helpful if Felipe knew that she had more than just Eric on her side.

With an unreadable face Eric said, "Its true your majesty, my bonded has fairy blood in her, she inherited it from one of her grandparents."

Felipe frowned, interest glistening in his dark eyes, "Do you know what lineage your fairy kin belonged to Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie hesitated for a second not knowing if she really should share this information too but then she felt Eric sending her courage through the bond and she said firmly, "As far as I know my grandfather was Fintan Brigant."

Felipe's eyes flamed up with rage and his fangs ran out, "Brigant? You mean to tell me that you are Prince Niall Brigant's kin?" he hissed.

Sookie gulped not sure what triggered his anger. Felipe tended to think in Spanish especially when he was emotional so her new vampire mind reading abilities were no good this time. "Ye...Yes, he is my great-grandfather," Sookie stuttered and held Eric's hand a bit tighter.

Felipe glared at Eric, "Are you mad Sheriff? You let me arrange a pledging ceremony for the kin of the Prince himself without making a formal proposal first?"

Eric gave him a blank look, "I didn't know that a formal proposal was necessary," he said sounding defensive.

"Niall Brigant is of royal blood and he is one of the most powerful fairies alive, he won't be happy that you got pledged to his kin without asking his permission. You know how much fairies despise unions between our two kinds and frankly I'm surprised he didn't kill you for getting bonded to her in the first place," he said almost to himself.

"Well it's not like he didn't offer to do it," Eric said with a sideways glance at Sookie who immediately blushed a little.

"I see," Felipe said and Sookie heard him think about how glad he was that he didn't mess with her after all. "I'll better send a formal apology to the house of Brigant before he makes a formal complaint about me to the Emperor. As your King and the one who arranged the ceremony for you I'll be the one to pay for this Northman I hope you are aware of this," Felipe said and his accent got thicker because he was angry.

Eric gave a short bow as if to apologize and said, "Of course your majesty and I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

"Wait, is that what you meant when you said that if anything happened to her, forces I couldn't imagine would be set in motion?" Victor asked all of a sudden realizing that he had almost ignited a new vampires against fairies war.

"Yes, if you had killed her at the night of the take over you would have brought the fairy Prince's wrath over the whole vampire world," Bill answered instead of Eric a cold little smile around his lips.

"Didn't you tell me that your spy's had garnered every important information necessary for the take over, Victor? Don't you think that the fact that the Viking was bonded to Niall Brigant's kin was a relevant information?" Felipe growled at Victor. "Your incompetence could have had some dire consequences for my kingdom."

"My men tried to..." Victor started saying before Felipe cut him off.

"We will talk about this later. I don't want you to ruin my party mood," Felipe said dismissive and brushed some none-existent lint off his peculiar but trademark full-length black cape.

The whole party fell very quiet and Pam never someone to sit still for very long, turned on the Limousines very own TV and put it on the vampire channel _VTV_ that was broadcasting tonight's Gala. And right now reporting live from the red carpet were the two famed vampire fashionistas Bev Leveto who had a show called _The Best Dressed Vamp_ and her partner in crime Todd Seabrook. The two were interviewing and commenting on the vampires and their human companions fashion as they arrived on the red carpet and lets just say that after hearing some of their pretty mean remarks Sookie was even more freaked out then she had already been about walking the red carpet for the very first time in her life.

Right now Bev was talking to Nan Flanigan who was dressed in a burgundy red evening gown that made her look like a freaking queen, her short blonde hair was gelled and combed back which made her look very sophisticated despite the princess gown. Sookie was willing to bet that those big fat ruby red diamond earrings and matching necklace cost a fortune and she found herself once again wondering about just how wealthy some vampires really were.

"_Miss Flanagan, as the official vampire hostess of this very unique event, can you tell our viewers once again what it's all about and why it is so important for the vampire community?" Bev asked smiling broadly at the cool looking Nan._

"_Surely Bev, this Gala tonight is the first of hopefully many more vampire human collaborations. We hope of course that the future events won't have such a tragic background as the destruction of the Pyramid of Gizeh vampire hotel. And even though we regret the loss of those who died during the bombing both human and vampire we are very glad that it had the effect of bringing humans and vampires closer together. The vampire community is very ecstatic at the overwhelming support those of our kind experienced during the aftermath of the terrible bombing. The citizens of Rhodes were amazing and we felt the need to have the lovely parade that took place two days ago and also the more private Heroes Dinner were we celebrated some of the very special heroes who saved many lives. Tonight's Gala marks the end of the peaceful festivities and we hope to garner enough money so we can built a new Pyramid of Gizeh to return the beloved hotel to the City of Rhodes."_

"_Wow, sounds fantastic Nan. Now lets talk fashion. What are you wearing, darling?" the totally gay Todd chimed in._

_Nan actually smiled a little, "Well Todd my dress is from Ellie Saab. He designed it for me especially for tonight. I told him I wanted to look perfect for the amazing City of Rhodes and...."_

"Wow, looks like Nan is on a kiss-ass marathon tonight," Sandy said dryly over the TV noise.

"Yeah, but she's really good at it. After all she went to the Brownnose College took some douche bag classes and finished at the top of her class earning herself a suck up degree," Pam said sarcastic and all the vampires laughed.

Sookie who had no idea why they all didn't like the pretty vampiress asked, "Does she get paid for this?"

"Of course, no vampire would voluntarily spend so much time talking to humans if they wouldn't at least get paid for it," Victor snorted.

"As far as I know she earns a seven figure income per hour; some even say that it's pretty close to what Bill Gates earns per hour," Eric said much more reasonably.

Sookie eyes were about to pop out because she had read once how much Bill Gates earned per hour so she knew that it was a shitload of money. The vampires all laughed again and Sookie returned her attention to the TV to see what they were all laughing about. It looked like Nan had moved on to the next reporter and Todd and Bev were talking trash about her.

"_...seriously who did her hair, she looks like the poster girl for dyke lifestyle," Todd was saying._

"_Yeah right! You'll think that someone like her would have enough money to let a professional hairdresser do her hair.... Oh my stars Todd look at that vampire over there. Could someone please tell him that everybody from the Matrix called and they want their coat back," Bev continued teasing._

They finally arrived at the Chamber of Commerce and after having watched the two vampire fashionistas tearing everyone apart who arrived on the red carpet Sookie's stage fright had reached a record high and her nerves were acting up big time. Eric was doing his best to calm her by sending her courage and his love through the bond and he even hummed a beautiful melody in his mind that he then projected to her to calm her down but Sookie was still pretty freaked out. Eric would have loved to do more but he knew it would only present a target to Felipe and Victor so he did as much as he could. The limo doors opened and the King exited first then Victor, Pam, Bill and Sandy. Eric let them all exit before them so he could kiss Sookie one last time, sort of like a good luck charm and Sookie loved him even more for it.

They finally climbed out the limousine and Sookie was blown away by what she saw before her, it all looked so glamorous like at the freaking Oscars. The Rhodes Chamber of Commerce building was a neoclassical architecture which is a style of architecture derived from the architecture of classical Greece. Which meant that the building pretty much looked like the ancient temple of Artemis mixed in with modern features like floor to ceiling windows and a sliding door at the entrance. What was impressive though was the long concrete stairway that one had to claim up to get to the main entrance. Tonight they had rolled out the red carpet over the historic stairway and it was spread out down to the streets so when Sookie stepped out the limo she was already standing on the prestigious piece of carpet. The paparazzi and the press who stood behind the barriers that ran along both sides of the red carpet immediately began taking pictures as if they were celebrities or something.

"This is crazy," Sookie whispered in awe.

"Just stay close to me my lover," Eric whispered back.

Felipe fallowed by his entourage was already walking down the carpet and even engaging in some interviews here and there. Bill and Pam had waited for their Sheriff and now they all walked down the crowded carpet as well, led by Eric who's hand was being held tight by his little brand new wife. They proceeded walking down the carpet passing by celebrities like, Sharon Stone, Jack Nicholson, Brangelina, Bono, Sandra Bullock, Jackie Chan, Celine Dion ( when Sookie saw her she actually had an OhmyGod!OhmyGod! moment ), Paul McCartney, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Steven Spielberg, Oprah, Bill Clinton, Nicholas Cage, Tina Fey and so many others that Sookie kicked herself for not bringing her camera. Sookie was starting to enjoy the whole scene because due to all the celebs no one was paying attention to her and if they took any pictures at all it was because of the tall handsome Viking walking next to her who was as always attracting everybody's attention.

Suddenly Pam said, "Oh Shit!"

Immediately alarmed Eric and Sookie looked at Pam who was walking right behind them, "What is it?" Eric asked.

"Sonja is here," she said and gave him a significant look before looking back at the woman in question.

Sookie followed her look and saw that she was starring at the Jessica Rabbit look-alike that had tried to crash the pledging ceremony. She remembered that Pam had mentioned a woman named Sonja before and now Sookie felt like it was time to ask her friend what the deal was about this woman. Who by the way was bathing in a storm of flash lights, she really was an impressive beauty with seemingly endless legs and the cameras didn't seem to get enough of her.

"Someone care to tell me who she is?" Sookie asked.

"That's Sonja Webberley, though I heard that nowadays she goes by the name of Sonja Webb. She once was Eric's then my mistress," Pam said smiling wickedly.

"Oh," Sookie simply said suddenly feeling pretty insecure at the thought that Eric had slept with THAT.

Eric merely gave the woman a bored look. He considered her an annoyance and quite worthless,

"That was a long time ago, nearly 200 years," he said for Sookie's sake otherwise he wouldn't even bother to comment on the matter.

"Well I just hope she knows that too," Sookie said much sharper than intended.

"After I dumped her she tried quite desperately to win Eric back so I wouldn't bet on it Sookie," Pam said snickering at Sookie's display of jealousy.

"That's not important, all you need to know is that you are my wife now and Sonja will respect that as she ought to," Eric said slightly growling and gave Pam a deadly glare that promised pain, but she just smiled innocently. He didn't want her to fuel Sookie's insecurities with remarks like that. To make sure that Pam wouldn't make mountains out of molehills Eric ushered them inside as quickly as possible making sure to remain unseen by Sonja. He had never cared for her but he vividly remembered her tendency for drama. The last time he had seen her was 70 years ago during a summit, Sonja had crept into his room and he had found her waiting for him naked on his bed. Eric had thrown her out back then but that hadn't stopped her from rubbing up on him every chance she got for the rest of the summit so Eric really hoped she wouldn't do it this time as well. They were finally inside and about to join Felipe de Castro who was standing in front of the ballroom entrance when a sultry voice called from behind,

"Eric Northman! Stop right there you hot ass."

With a groan Eric turned as did Sookie, Pam and Bill so they all witnessed Sonja's grand entrance first hand. She strolled over to them and first gave Pam a lustful kiss on the lips then tried to do the same to Eric but he turned his face to the side and the kiss landed on his cheek.

"What's wrong darling?" the very attractive woman asked innocently.

"I'm sorry but he's not your darling, he is my bonded," Sookie said sharply. She hadn't meant to say a thing at first but the words just slipped out of her because she felt a very strong urge to make it clear that Eric was hers. _'God damn it, I'm getting more and more territorial,'_ Sookie thought annoyed.

Sonja looked at her blankly as if she was a piece of furniture that had just been brought to her attention, "Since when is food allowed to talk?" she asked sounding bored.

"Sookie is not food, Sonja. She is bonded and pledged to me. Know that I won't tolerate any disrespecting her," Eric growled.

Sonja gave him a shocked look, "No! Eric the Northman got pledged to a human? This has got to be a joke surely?" she asked giggling.

"Actually it's not, they got pledged earlier this evening," Pam said grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sure she already knows Pam, we saw her trying to get into the ceremony. So sorry you got denied," Bill said coolly not at all impressed by the stunning female vampire.

Sonja gave him a level look, "Oh don't worry baby it wasn't that special of an event for me to cry over it, deluded vamps marry their playthings all the time it doesn't mean anything. Besides I didn't even know that it was the Viking who was getting pledged."

"Well now you know. Is there something else you need?" Eric asked sounding impatient.

"Oh you know very well what I need Eric?" she purred and licked her lips.

A jolt of burning rage and jealousy ran through Sookie and she also caught some glimpse of stiffness on Eric but he remained calm and just gave Sonja a cold, calculating look. Before Eric could say anything Sookie excused herself saying that she would go look for Amelia while they catch up. Eric immediately gave Bill a nod to go with her than turned to give Sonja a piece of his mind. Over the course of his life he's had sex with hundreds of women and to him Sonja was just one of them. None of those women had mesmerized him almost at first sight like Sookie had. She had transformed him right from the start sealing her place in his life as the first woman he truly loved.

Sookie turned on her heels and stomped off, she wouldn't stay around and get humiliated by that stupid bitch. She promised herself that she wouldn't talk to her ever again which again just goes to show you that she was no psychic indeed. She knew that Bill was right on her heel but she had no desire to talk to him right now and when she walked into the ballroom and saw from the corner of her eye that Felipe de Castro had summoned Bill to him to introduce him to some vampires Sookie almost made a happy dance because that way she could look for a quite little corner and sulk. She stomped through the crowded banquet hall not caring whether she walked by a freaking celebrity or famous politician, all she wanted was to get some fresh air. When she walked pass a glass door that led to a balcony she slid outside and quickly closed the glass door behind her again. The balcony looked like the ones they made for the Romeo and Juliet plays and was quite large, without looking around Sookie strode towards the balcony and leaned against the railing relieved that she was finally alone. She stared up at the stars and exhaled with a shuddering breath as all the anger and jealousy she had felt slowly began to dissolve. Sookie was scared at how strong she had felt those emotions, she was not immune to anger or jealousy but she had never felt this almost primal need to claim Eric and make sure that every woman and especially that stupid Sonja knew that he was hers. She wondered if this new possessive streak was something she could have been assimilating from a certain Viking vampire who's blood she'd been drinking quite regularly in the last couple weeks. She just knew for sure that after getting pledged to Eric she felt a totally new sense of entitlement when it came to him, whatever magic was used during the ceremony was telling her that his ass belonged to her now for good. Eric was as much a part of her now as her arm or leg was.

Sookie heard something move around on the garden below so she leaned a bit farther over the railing and tried to see what it was. But because the railing was quite protruding she had to really lean out there to see what was going on downstairs. So she was stretching her whole body and her butt was sticking out quite unladylike when an amused voice from behind her said,

"I hope you are not thinking about throwing yourself down there, sweet maiden?"

Sookie shrieked and lost balance, she would have fallen down the balcony which was on the third floor if a pair of very strong hands hadn't caught her in time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said one of the sexiest male voices Sookie had ever heard.

The hands lifted her like she weight nothing more than a feather and carried her a few feet away from the reeling before the man put her back on her feet. Sookie finally looked up at the very tall man's face and saw that it was none other than the handsome vampire who had caught her attention when Pam and Bill had led her down the aisle at the pledging ceremony. The gorgeous vampire's blue eyes had that amused expression again as he looked down at her as well. Their eyes met and for a split second Sookie felt like she was drowning in the blue sea of his sparkling eyes, the world seemed so bright and peaceful. The vampires brown hair that fell in long strands around his beautiful face and down his back was shining and Sookie felt the strong urge to touch the thick curls.

"I see you like my hair," he said slowly in a very soothing voice. "Why don't you touch it?"

Unable to resist, Sookie's hand reached up as if under some sort of compulsion and her fingers tangled into the soft curls, she heard the vampire quietly laugh a little and then it was all over again. Sookie shook her head because she felt as if she had woken up from a dream. _'What the hell __just happened,'_ she asked herself and immediately lowered her hand.

"I think I owe you another apology Miss Stackhouse," the vampire said again and stepped a few feet away from her to lean against the railing. "They told me you couldn't be glamoured and I simply couldn't resist, I had to try it myself. I must say I'm relieved to see that this rule obviously doesn't apply to me."

All those years of training she has had at Merlotte's weren't enough to stop Sookie's face from looking completely terrified. Was it true? Had this strange vampire just glamoured her? _'Oh my freaking god,'_ Sookie's mind exclaimed in complete horror. She looked at his gorgeous face again and took a few steps backward toward the door. This had been one of her biggest nightmares, to one day run into a vampire who could actually glamour her.

"Are you saying that you just glamoured me? That's absolutely impossible," she said quietly and proceeded to retract slowly towards the door making sure not too look him in the eyes again.

"There is no need to fear me Miss Stackhouse since I don't mean to hurt you and I also promise not to glamour you again against your wish. When I heard about your unique immunity to our glamouring I was almost certain that you wouldn't be so immune if I tried it," he said calmly.

"Oh yeah! And why is that?" Sookie asked sharply getting a little annoyed at his arrogance, her eyes still averted from his.

He moved a little and was suddenly right in front of her making Sookie jump a little and involuntarily she looked at him, "Because one of my vampire gifts is that I can glamour other vampires and that's why I thought that maybe my glamour would work on you as well."

Sookie gasped and completely forgot that she had been afraid of the guy. "Really? You can glamour other vampires? Do they know that?" she asked excited.

The vampire smiled, surprised how fast the little girl had gotten over her fear, "No they don't and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell them. Our kind doesn't look kindly to vampires who have this gift, they even used to hunt us down. I personally only have two people besides you who know about my unique talent."

Sookie gulped, "If it's such a big deal, how come you told **me** of all people. I mean you don't even know me?"

"You are special in ways you don't even comprehend yet little one and I know that you would never reveal a secret that could get someone else killed. I can tell that you are too noble for that," he said grinning like Eric does sometimes.

"That doesn't really answer my question," she said and tried to read his mind to get an answer but he also thought in some ancient language. Her stupid vampire mind reading only worked if the vampire was thinking in a language she knew, damn it.

"Exactly, but I'm afraid this is all I can tell you right now," he said smiling.

Sookie smiled back because his smile was so contagious, he looked like one of those very hot Chippendale dancers and for a split second Sookie pictured Eric and this guy giving her a lap dance like the strippers of the famed male dance show did. She blushed when she noticed that the vampire had been looking at her attentively while she had her little erotic fantasy and immediately a tense smile grazed her face,

"Well you already seem to know my name so may I please know what your name is, sir?"

The vampire smiled mischievously as if he knew what she had been thinking about, "Of course Miss Stackhouse, please forgive my rudeness. My name is Alaric and I'm honored to finally meet you," the vampire said and bowed deeply to her.

"Pleased to meet you too Alaric, please call me Sookie," she said politely.

"May I congratulate you on your pledging, the ceremony was very beautiful."

"Oh thank you," Sookie smiled and blushed again because she remembered that this guy had been among the many guests who'd seen her orgasm in public. To change the subject Sookie decided to ask him about something she had been wondering anyway, "By the way, how come you're on this balcony? You're not stalking me are you?" she asked and her tense smile popped out again.

"No I'm not," Alaric said laughing a little. "It is you who invaded my refuge place. I'm not very fond of parties that's why I came here, I was standing next to the door and enjoying the night when you stepped out here."

"Really, I had no idea," she said a little shocked that she hadn't felt him with her other sense. She must have been really upset about Sonja to overlook a vampire standing right behind her.

"Well I'm vampire, it's what we do Sookie, pray on young and beautiful women like yourself," Alaric said cheerfully and Sookie saw his fangs slide out a little before he gave her a fangy smile.

"Why didn't you say something to make me aware of you?"

Alaric leaned into her a little and whispered, "Because you looked like a goddess standing under the moonlight little one, I simply couldn't take my eyes off you."

Sookie gulped, the guy sure knew how to charm a woman but the fact that he could glamour her was still freaking her out and she really wanted to get away from him, NOW.

"Well I really should get back inside," Sookie said smiling tensely again.

Alaric held out his arm, "Please allow me to escort you back to your party. A woman who smells as delicious as you should not even for a second be alone in a room full of vampires."

Reluctantly Sookie placed her hand on his arm not wanting to be rude and allowed the tall, dark and handsome vampire to lead her back into the ballroom. They were just passing a a group of people who were grabbing a few drinks from a waiter's tray when Sookie's mind caught someone thinking,

_'It's too bad we are only here to kill those fucking bloodsuckers. All those sympathizers should all go to hell as well.'_

Sookie froze beside Alaric and her eyes opened wide in horror. Alaric immediately looked down at her because he could tell from her body language as well as her increased heart beat that something was wrong.

"Tell me," he simply said and Sookie was glad that he seemed to be as cool headed as her Viking. She looked at the group and identified the waiter as the one who had thought that, he was an FotS member. Her hand pressed Alaric's arm and she almost wished she could communicate with him through her mind because she wanted to tell him as unobtrusive as possible to get the waiter and take him to a quiet place so they could find out who he was and how he intended to kill vampires tonight. It all had to happen very low-key or some of the more radical vampires who were present tonight would kill the guy and his companions. Thinking of all the vampires around her who all had really sharp hearing Sookie pressed herself close to Alaric (who really enjoyed the sudden body contact if his instant hard on was an indicator) and put a hand around his neck to pull his head closer so she could whisper to him.

"Alaric, you see the waiter behind me? I read in his mind that he is here tonight to kill vampires. I don't know how though, to get this information I need to read him better and for that I need to touch him," she whispered into the tall vampires ear. Who by the way had shamelessly placed a hand on her back and pressed her even closer to him.

"What do you need me to do little one?" he whispered sounding almost euphoric.

In the meantime Eric was just entering the ballroom and immediately looked for his bonded. He was quite pissed because his talk with Sonja didn't quite go as he had wanted to. The delusional vampiress was actually thinking she still had a shot with him. He had promised her death and torture should she do something to upset Sookie tonight but as obsessive as Sonja always had been he would better keep an eye on her. He was expecting to see his bonded with Bill but instead spotted her in the arms of some unknown vampire. Eric immediately felt a white-hot stab of jealousy because someone was touching something he considered very much to be his. Not caring what consequences it might have he walked over to them with the clear intent to cause harm, damage and serious injury to the strange vampire. When he came closer though and saw who the vampire was Eric cussed profoundly. Because unfortunately the vampire in question was not only his elder but also so high up in the vampire hierarchy that attacking him could have dire consequences for every vampire connected to Eric.

Sookie was just about to say what she wanted Alaric to do when she felt her vampire approaching. She didn't have to turn to see how close he was because the bond informed her, since their pledging and second bonding it was almost as if she had an Eric GPS. Somehow she had been able to tell where he had been the entire time. Even so Sookie looked over her shoulder at her vampire because Eric was bombarding the bond with waves of jealousy, uncontrolled rage and mistrust.

Reminding himself who he was talking to Eric asked frostily, "May I know why you have your hands all over my bonded and wife, Alaric?"

"I was simply helping her out, Eric," Alaric said amused.

Sookie wiggled out of Alaric's embrace and headed over to Eric, without caring who might pick up on it she spoke both normal and in her mind to him,

"There you are honey," she said out loud and send to his mind, '_Eric calm down, Alaric was just helping me to catch an FotS member who is planning an attack tonight.'_

Eric just grunted and send to her, _'He had his hands all over you, how the hell is that helping you?'_

"We...I mean he was just about to show me a few steps for the waltz later," she said out loud and thought, '_Eric, now is not the time for this possessive vampire crap. You know I would never cheat on you so please try to focus.'_

Eric blinked a few times in an earnest effort to focus. _'But he touched you,'_ he growled in his mind while glaring over her shoulder at Alaric.

"Eric look at me," she said and thought at him, _'Baby, this is important. Many vampires could die tonight if we don't find out what the FotS is planning to do. Please Eric, I need you.'_

That last part did it. Eric was not Bill so he could control his bloodlust better even though since meeting Sookie his emotions had been on a constant rollercoaster like that of a young vampire. He forced himself to focus and soon Sookie saw him coming back from the fog of rage and jealousy that had surrounded him.

"Tell me what's going on," Eric asked his voice still hoarse.

Sookie gave him a kiss and while they kissed she told him via mind speech what was going on. Then just so Alaric wouldn't suspect what she'd just done she whispered into his ear,

"I need you to get the waiter somewhere private so I can read his mind. We have to know what they have planned."

Eric nodded then looked again over her shoulder and Sookie just now felt that Alaric had come closer too. She turned sideways so she was sandwiched between the two tall vampires,

"OK guys what can we do?" Sookie asked.

"Well if you want me to take him to a private place without dragging him out of here I'll have to glamour him," Eric said still glaring at Alaric.

"I can do that, my glamouring only takes seconds and is quite efficient," Alaric said and winked at Sookie.

Sookie couldn't avoid blushing a little and immediately felt a surge of jealousy coming from her vampire. She quickly said,

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call him over so you can do your thing."

She placed herself right in front of Alaric and called the waiter over to them. The guy hesitated when he saw the two tall and dangerous looking vampires she was standing with. He finally came closer and held his tray before her so she could choose from the drinks he had with him. Sookie took a glass of champagne then looked over her shoulder and asked innocently,

"Alaric wouldn't you like a glass of blood as well?"

That made the man look up at the tall vampire and the next moment Alaric had gained control over his mind. He didn't even have to talk him into it, just a look and Alaric was telling the man to fallow him which he did. Eric and Sookie waited a little then fallowed after them, Alaric had led the man to one of the empty offices who lay in the entrance hall. As soon as they entered the room Sookie hurried over to the man and cupped his face with both hands. From the corner of her eyes she saw Alaric looking fascinated at her and what she was doing. Sookie closed her eyes and focused all her energies on the man's thoughts. She quickly found out that he had three other companions with him and that they were planning on poisoning the Royalty Blended fountain that stood on the refreshments table right next to the champagne fountain for the humans.

"What do you plan to poison it with, Andy?" Sookie asked gently using his name so he wouldn't wake up from the trance he was under.

"They gave us some phials with concentric liquid silver. It will burn the vampers from inside out."

"Motherfuckers," Eric growled.

"That might kill some and even if they don't die it will hurt like a bitch and they may never fully recover from such an injury," Alaric said thoughtfully.

"What can we do?" Sookie asked terrified.

"Find out who the other three are and if they have already poisoned the fountain," Eric said.

Sookie touched Andy again and learned that they didn't poison the fountain yet. They all had gotten a specific time to spill their phial of concentric liquid silver into the fountain so the poison wouldn't become too potent right away. Each one of the guys had been instructed to spill his phial at a specific time so the vampers would only begin to die or get sick when the event was already over. The idea was that no one would be able to tell how they got poisoned and so the FotS couldn't be blamed, they learned from the negative backlash they had gotten after the bombing of the Pyramid of Gizeh and therefore wanted to kill them quietly this time. _'Sick fuckers,'_ Sookie thought when she read their intentions in Andy's mind.

"No they haven't started yet. They each have been told when to spill their phials into the blood fountain and Andy here was supposed to be the first. I've seen in his head how the other three look like so if we go back out there I can point them out to you guys," Sookie relaid to the two vampires.

"Alright then. You'll go around with Alaric and once you find them he will glamour them and Pam and I will lead them back here and take care of them," Eric said automatically back in leadership mode.

"Wait a minute what do you mean **take care of them**?" Sookie asked.

"The one and only way we vampires know how, Sookie," Alaric said grinning.

"Oh no, no, no Eric - you will not kill them," she said firmly.

Eric looked surprised because he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't really going to mouth off to him in front of Alaric, was she? Not after he had told her just the day before to obey him whenever they were among other vampires. He knew Sookie could be very stubborn but right now he wished she wouldn't be, it would be hard enough to catch the FotS guys without attracting the other vampires attention (who most certainly would want to kill them). Besides Eric had lived long enough to know that sometimes killing someone was the only alternative especially when it came to someone who most certainly would make another attempt to get them all killed. He wondered if the only way to get through to her was to put her over his knee for a good, sound spanking. He raised an eyebrow warningly at her because he thought that last bit in English so she would pick up on it but she just stuck her chin out defiantly, provoking a disapproving glance from Eric and a tiny chuckle from Alaric.

"Sookie they plan to kill us," Eric growled angrily.

"Yeah and that's why you will hand them over to the police who's right outside the building. I hope you remember that you promised me to never kill a human that I hand over to you guys," she said sharply her anger rising as well.

"That was when you worked for me my lover. As far as I'm concerned that isn't the case anymore

now that you are my wife," Eric said reasonably.

"Eric Northman don't you dare pull this shit with me," she snapped totally oblivious that Alaric beside her was barely able to contain his laughter.

Eric ran a hand vigorously through his hair because he felt his temper crossing over into dangerous territory. He had never met a woman who ignites his most infuriating emotions like Sookie did and who refused to obey his simplest instructions. Since the day she had entered his life she had been challenging him and messing around with his emotions until he, a freaking thousand year old Viking warrior became enslaved to her. Eric knew that he needed to be stricter to her whenever she put up a fight but his body betrayed him every time because she simply looked too alluring, seductive and so utterly irresistible whenever she looked so bold, brave and beautiful. It aroused him and made him want to fuck her till she fainted.

"Sookie," Eric said slowly.

"Don't Sookie me, Eric. Either you promise to hand them over to the police or I won't expose the others."

With the blink of an eye Eric was right in front of her his face just inches from hers and he growled dangerously. Sookie gulped at how savage he looked and she knew she was pushing her luck but there was no way she would help them (again) to commit murder. Her conscience could barely handle the murders she herself had committed throughout the years and she didn't need any more inner torment in her life. She bravely held Eric's gaze and said,

"You better think fast honey, because in about 15 min. it will be the second guys turn to spill his phial into the fountain."

With a growl Eric pulled her into his arms and gave her a heated kiss that got her panties soaking wet within seconds. He kneaded her ass hard and pressed her lower body against his impressive bulge. When he released her again her eyes looked all dazed and she was panting hard, Eric gave her a cold little smile and Sookie could feel through the bond how horny and pleased with himself he was. She knew that he had done it just to remembered her who was the boss in their relationship and probably to stake his claim of her in front of Alaric who's scent certainly still lingered on her.

"All right lover, we'll do it your way. I will send Bill out there to get some officers in here so they can arrest them. Now we should get going if the next one will strike in a few minutes," he said indulgently because he knew how much Sookie hated it. When he felt a surge of anger coming from her side of the bond he smiled broadly, happy that he had pissed her off just like she had him.

Sookie wiggled out of his hands and turned to Alaric who had witnessed the whole display with a tiny smile around his lips. Sookie wanted nothing more than to stomp out there and leave those two arrogant a-holes behind but then she remembered something,

"Alaric will he remember me? I don't want him telling the police or the FotS about me. Somehow I keep ruining their plans and I'm afraid one day they'll get back to me for it."

"Well we can't allow that, now can we? Don't worry little one I'll make them all forget they ever saw you," he said cheerfully.

While Alaric did his thing Eric got Pam and send Bill out to get the cops. When Sookie and Alaric stepped out the office Eric and Pam were already waiting for them. The rest happened very quickly, Sookie found the third and fourth FotS member and Eric and Pam led the glamoured men back to the office were Bill and the police were already waiting for them. Each men had a phial of concentric liquid silver with them and once Alaric's glamour wore of and Bill showed some fang they freely confessed everything to the officers who immediately cuffed them. The second guy however turned out a little harder to find and they had only four more minutes to go before he would spill his poison as scheduled.

_'Tempus fugit, my lover.'_ Sookie heard Eric say in her head.

_'What?'_ she send back.

_'Time flees. The last man must be found immediately before he strikes.'_ She heard his voice inside her head again.

_'You don't say? Get out of my head and let me work Eric,' _she send grumpily and heard Eric laugh.

Sookie was already freaking out as she scanned the crowd for the last FotS guy, she really didn't need Eric to make her even more nervous, for gods sake. She realised that she had been very lucky to find the other two attackers so fast because this one was nowhere to be seen in the crowded hall. Suddenly she saw him heading for the refreshments table and Sookie immediately grabbed Alaric's hand and dragged the big vampire behind her as she chased after the guy. When they reached the table the man was just getting something out of his pocked and Sookie said hastily,

"Alaric it's that guy over there. Hurry!"

With the blink of an eye Alaric was by his side and the startled man looked into his eyes which of course marked the end of the whole little adventure. Pam and Eric who had been fallowing them at some distance quickly joined them and they all escorted the guy to the office making sure not to look too conspicuous.

"How did you find out about this attack anyway?" the Officer in charge asked Eric as they handed the last guy over to them.

"One of us saw the first one trying to spill something into the Royalty Blended fountain and he stopped him in time. After asking a few questions he revealed the whole plot," Eric said in bullshittin' mode.

"Now you didn't hurt the man did you Mr. Northman?" the Officer asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eric gave him an innocent little smile, "Of course not Officer Mendoza, we trust that the authorities can handle it."

"Yeah, of course you do," Mendoza said sarcastically then he and his men left taking the attackers with them.

"Well, you are really entertaining Sookie," Alaric said as soon as the door closed behind the officers.

"You have no idea how much," Pam said grinning. When she saw how blankly Bill was looking at the unknown vampire she said. "Bill may I introduce you to Alaric the King of Rome and also the Emperors first child."

Bill looked a little star struck for a few seconds before he bowed deeply and Sookie wondered why, "King Alaric it's an honor to meet you. I've read so much about you and your time."

Alaric in turn gave him a little nod, "Bill Compton, the honor is all mine. I have studied your database and must say you did an exceptional job with that. I'm sure the Northman is glad to have such a valuable asset in his retinue."

Sookie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Bill look almost flushed (if that's even possible for a vampire) and now she was **really** curious about that guy. Bill was nothing short of cool as ice emotion wise and if this guy could incite such a reaction from him Sookie had to know what he was all about.

"Well I only choose the best for my Area," the Viking said proudly earning him a surprised look from Pam, Bill and Sookie. As if to distract from the fact that he had just paid Bill a compliment Eric asked, "What are you doing here anyway, Alaric?"

"I've been send by the Emperor to represent the royal court at this historic event," Alaric said eyeing the Viking intently.

Eric's expression suddenly softened and he asked almost gently, "How is the Emperor?"

"He is fine. But he'd like to hear from you more often," Alaric said almost as if he was chiding a little boy.

"I know. He will," Eric said growling a little. The Viking sure wasn't one to be reprimanded.

"How long will you be staying with us your majesty?" Pam asked.

"Not very long Pam, Rome is not a Kingdom that can be left unsupervised for a very long time. So I better bid you goodbye right now while we are still in each others company, I'll be happy to inform the Emperor that you have added a beautiful and courageous woman to our family, Viking. I'm sure he'll be full of admiration and praise once I tell him about your little Princess," Alaric said to Eric right before he turned his whole attention to Sookie. "Meeting you has been the highlight of my trip to the new world Sookie, and I hope next time we meet you take me on another one of your little adventures. I've heard that there's always something happening around you but to actually be part of it was very exhilarating," the vampire said charmingly and kissed her hand like a true gentleman. He nodded one last time to the other vamps and left the room giving Sookie one last conspiratorial wink.

"My God Sookie, we've been here only for an hour and you have already wrapped one of the most important vampires around your little finger. You work fast," Pam said chuckling.

"I ain't working Pam," Sookie said and glanced nervously at Eric who still looked like he would kill somebody. "I accidentally met him when I went to the balcony to get some fresh air."

"Your contact with him will cease from this moment on," Eric hissed.

"Why?" Sookie asked surprised. The guy had just worked with them to prevent a potential massacre, didn't that make him an ally?

"Because I say so," Eric growled.

Sookie took a deep breath because she didn't want to disrespect him in front of his people but what the hell, "Where do you get off thinking you can dictate who I can and cannot talk to?" she snapped.

Pam began laughing and dragged Bill with her out of the room. She knew the best way was to let those two have at it since Eric had told her that sex was especially good when he and Sookie had, had a good fight. She wouldn't say it out loud but Pam loved that Sookie knew how to push Eric's buttons because that forced her maker to deal with his emotions. _'She is perfect for him,'_ were Pam's parting thoughts.

Before Pam had even closed the door Eric was all over her again, kissing her hard and rubbing his bulge against her. His hands were stroking her hard nipples through the dress and in no time he had her moaning desperately. The instant jolt of lust that flooded through the bond was almost overwhelming them both. Sookie moaned and sucked on his fangs which made Eric growl a little and pull her even closer until their bodies were pressed together as tightly as their mouths. A primal need came roaring to the surface and Sookie's hands tightened on his shoulders, and then raced around with a sudden frantic urge to feel all of him. Eric's mouth ravaged hers with a hunger that made Sookie's pulse skyrocket and a ravenous throb erupt below in her needy wet pussy. Eric must have smelled her desire because he growled savagely and began to rub his groin even harder into hers, causing a delicious friction that made Sookie almost climax where she stood. Suddenly Eric tore away from her, his eyes dark with desire and his fangs were fully out. He held her at arms length and Sookie could see that he was fighting with himself on whether to yank her back into his arms or let her go.

"If I kiss you again I won't be able to stop my lover," he said roughly.

"I don't want you to stop," Sookie gasped and looked at him through dazed eyes.

Eric closed his eyes to fight the hunger her words woke in him. He knew it was lust speaking out of her and that she would stake him if he fucked her and possibly ruined her hair and make-up when they still had to get back out there. He shook his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Please stay away from Alaric," he said gently. "Can you do that for me my lover?"

"If it's so important for you then I will," she said just as gentle. "But who is this Emperor and why did he say I joined his family, is Alaric your maker Eric?"

"No he's not. I'll explain it all to you tomorrow when we have our little talk."

"OK, baby."

Eric kissed her again much shorter this time then led her out the room. Once they were outside and Sookie saw the big crowd she was suddenly very happy that Eric didn't give in to his lust and her begging. She said very quietly, "Thank you honey."

"Anything for you my lover," Eric whispered and they both smiled at each other.

On their way to the ballroom they ran into Max who was looking like a GQ model in his black tux with the backless tuxedo vest and the silk black bow tie. He gave Sookie an appreciative smile when he looked her up and down and for once Eric didn't comment though Sookie felt a hint of jealousy through the bond. Sookie asked Max were the others were and he explained that they were already inside because Amelia was set on taking a picture with every celebrity in there. Eric looked for the King who immediately summoned him to him so he told Max to get Sookie to their table but Sookie said that she needed to go to the restrooms first so she and Max headed for the ladies room while Eric reluctantly went over to Felipe. Sookie knew how much her vampire hated to be paraded around like a war trophy the way Felipe was doing to the Area 5 vampires but Eric was tolerating all this for the sake of his Area and for their relationship. Sookie knew all that even if Eric hadn't said it out loud and she loved him for it.

Since Sookie didn't want poor Max to wait too long for her she hurried and went inside the ladies' room while he waited outside. She picked out one of the very nice and clean bathroom stalls and took care of business making sure not to wrinkle her pretty dress. Soon she emerged again and washed her hands on one of the many sinks that stood against the mirrored wall. Sookie washed her hands then got a few paper towels from the paper towel dispenser next to the sink to dry them, she was checking her make-up on the mirror and fixing her hair a little when in came the tall, red haired and blue eyed vampire Sookie now knew to be Sonja, Eric's ex.

She gave Sookie a dismissive look then turned to check her striking appearance on the mirror as well. Sookie decided it would be best to just ignore her as well since she wasn't in the mood for drama and Sonja Webb had drama written all over her. Sookie gave herself one last look in the mirror then turned to walk out the bathroom again when Sonja said,

"Tell me, how goes your human vampire relationship?" She turned and gave Sookie an amused little smile.

"I'm sorry but I don't see how that's any of your business," Sookie said as polite as she could.

Sonja raised an eyebrow at her, "Look at that, we're quite feisty aren't we? I just hope you know that this whole pledging thing doesn't mean shit to me. Eric and I have been on and off lovers for quite some time now, we have a very special connection. If I want him I can simply take him," she said grinning.

Sookie was in no mood for this but Sonja was standing between her and the door and Sookie had a feeling like she wouldn't let her go before they somehow settled this matter. She took a deep breath before she said, "No, you can't. Eric is mine now and therefore no longer available for your little affair."

Sonja laughed in her husky sensual voice then said, "Oh how cute. You little human really believe that the Viking will be faithful to you?"

Sookie pushed away the doubt her words evoke in her and stealth herself for what the vamp would tell her next because she could read from Sonja's mind that she was set on making her doubt her relationship with Eric. _'Thank god I can read her mind or else she might have succeeded,'_ Sookie thought relived.

"Believe me, I know him for more than 150 years now and I know for a fact that he's never been faithful to just one woman. He's not capable of it," Sonja said and laughed a little. "But it's no wonder considering how oversexed he is, I have never met a vampire so sex crazed like Eric Northman."

Sonja paused a little to see what effect her words had on the little human with the delicious scent, she was certain that her smell was the real reason she was desired by so many. Even in Europe Sonja had heard about her and when her former lover Appius Livius Ocella had told her to go to America and check out the Vikings new woman she simply had to come, Appius had made it sound like a challenge, as if she couldn't win back the Northman from an insignificant human. But of course Appius knows how much Sonja loves a good challenge and right now she was wondering if the ancient vampire was somehow using her. Even so, Sonja decided that she wouldn't lose out to a damn human. She saw a tiny spark of doubt on Sookie's face and decided to work with that,

"Is he all wild with you too? Always ready to ravish you? Does he fuck you really, really hard to the point where you pass out from too much pleasure? Well honey I've been there and done that and I'm not even the only woman at this gathering tonight who can say that. Eric has had his talented fingers in way more cookie jars than you'd like and trust me **you** won't be the one to tame this lion."

Sookie was getting really, really angry. Not only at Sonja but at herself too because she was allowing this bitch to get to her. How could she doubt Eric? She knew that he loved her. He was over 1000 years old and a vampire too so of course he must have had tons of women in his lifetime, Sookie recognized this as an opportunity to proof her love to him. She allowed her Stackhouse temper to take over to put this bitch in her place and at the same time Sookie felt something else rising inside her, a wild primal instinct to mark her territory and establish her ownership of her mate.

"OK, I hear yah. Now tell me one thing Sonja, all this women you're talking about, were any of them bonded to him? Or did he ever get pledged to anyone of them? Better yet if you guys have such a strong connection, why didn't he ever get bonded or pledged to you? Maybe because you were nothing but **a meaningless fuck **to him," Sookie snapped.

What happened next, happened so fast Sookie couldn't even brace herself for it. She just heard Sonja scream and the next moment the female vampire had pinned her to the wall and was baring her fangs at her, growling dangerously and her face distorted with rage.

"Listen up you little bitch whore, I will drain you for this. Eric has been mine and he will be again. You are no competition for me, no human woman will ever be. A vampire has certain needs that can't be satisfied by a fucking bloodbag, trust me sooner or later Eric **will leave you**," she growled maliciously.

"Even if he does I'll make sure that he doesn't leave me for you, you bitch," Sookie growled right back, while at the same time looking around for something she could use as a stake. She could feel something very savage inside her urging her to off this bitch for wanting what was hers and her inner cavewoman (something Sookie didn't even know she had inside her) was determined to do anything to keep Sonja away from her man. For the first time Sookie understood what happened inside Eric when he got jealous at other men for wanting her.

Sonja was laughing at her threat, "What are you going to do vermin? You really think you can take me in a fight?"

"I've killed old hags like you before, trust me you wouldn't be the first vampire to get staked by me," Sookie said firmly and felt a devilish pleasure when she saw the shocked expression on Sonja's face.

"You killed a vampire?......... Maybe in your dreams you little cunt," Sonja hissed and was about to bite Sookie's neck when Pam's voice stopped her,

"Oh you better believe it, Sookie is responsible for the death of way more vampires than you honey," Pam said dryly. "And now you better apologize for the cunt remark or I'll make you."

Sonja made a sound that seemed almost alien, she knew Pam was older and therefore stronger than her. There was no point in fighting her tonight and risk to be humiliated in public, she would let it go for now and come back better prepared to finish off this stupid human. But now she let go of the little blond woman who was giving her a triumphant smile and stepped aside to look at Pam.

"No worries Pam, I was just taking a closer look at your masters new plaything," Sonja said trying to sound all nonchalant.

"Sookie is not my masters plaything Sonja and you know it. She is his wife and therefore my mistress so if you don't want me to teach you a few manners you better apologize to her right now," Pam said calmly but dangerous at the same time.

Sonja starred at her for a few minutes as if she would really defy her, but when Pam made one step towards her the red haired beauty immediately said through clenched teeth,

"I apologize for my rude behaviour."

"Is this apology acceptable to you mistress?" Pam asked Sookie.

Sookie thought for a few seconds if she should demand a better one but then she decided that would be too mean so she gave Pam a nod and turned away to check her make-up on the mirror again. Pam dismissed Sonja, who gave Sookie a hateful glare through the mirror before she left. As soon as she was gone Pam began laughing and Sookie rolled her eyes knowing full well that this incident would provide some new ammunition for her sarcastic vampire friend.

"Sookie you are awesome," Pam said chuckling. "I wonder if you have a trouble magnet on your sweet little butt? I've never met someone as entertaining as you are my telepathic friend."

Sookie who was just done checking her dress and relieved to find it unscathed gave her a sour look, "Yeah, at least one of us gets entertained by all the drama in my life."

Pam was cracking up, "Drama indeed Sookie. At this rate Eric will have to kill every vampire in north America to keep you safe. The way you make enemy's he'll be too busy killing people to savor your relationship."

Sookie felt guilty that she got into a fight with stupid Sonja. Pam was right, her constant troubles would keep her and Eric from enjoying each other. Sookie had no idea what rode her, she had felt such a strong need to kill Sonja for wanting her vampire and she was again suspecting that somehow drinking Eric's blood was responsible for her strange behaviour.

"Thanks for helping me out Pam," she said weakly not willing to talk about what just happened any longer.

"You are my mistress now Sookie, it's my duty to serve you," Pam answered with a mischievous grin.

Sookie moved towards the door and Pam turned to step right after her when Sookie said, "Maybe we shouldn't tell Eric you know to avoid trouble."

"Oh Sookie he knows something is up, you two have a bond remember? It was he who send me here, he would have come himself but Nan Flanagan was 'thanking' him for handling the whole FotS fiasco so smoothly and warning him at the same time not to cause any trouble tonight. Can you believe that ungrateful asswipe?" Pam said disgusted.

"Yeah you're right," Sookie said just know remembering that her vampire could sense it through the bond. "OK, but I'll be the one to tell him later all right?"

"As you wish mistress," Pam said and Sookie could hear her wish she could be present during this surely to be entertaining conversation.

"Oh Pam please stop calling me that, it makes me feel like I'm Frankenstein's bride or something," Sookie said while opening the door for them and Pam laughed her ass off again.

Max gave her a surprised look, not really expecting both women to be in such a good mood after Pam sped inside the bathroom like a fire fighter ready to put out a fire. Now Pam was laughing about something and Sookie looked somewhat relieved to see him, both ladies came towards him and Pam stepped beside him and grabbed his ass possessively with one hand. Max stiffened a little not really used to a woman being so sexually aggressive like Pam was. Don't get him wrong he was loving his affair with the sexually very talented Pam but she was like no other woman he'd slept with before. Max decided to distract Sookie before she noticed what Pam was doing to his butt,

"Is everything all right, shorty?"

"Yeah, don't worry everything is fine Max. Shall we head back inside?"

"Yeah we better, before your Viking comes here looking for you," Pam said and gave Max a smoldering look.

Sookie did her best to ignore what Pam was doing to poor Max and headed back inside fallowed by the two lovebirds. She hurried over to their group and as soon as she was standing next to Amelia she felt Eric's eyes on her, she looked over at where he stood together with some other sheriffs and saw that he was barely paying attention to Felipe who was saying something and loving all the attention he was getting. Eric had a worried expression on his face and Sookie gave him a loving smile to set his mind at ease, she new he wanted nothing more than to be by her side but all the sheriffs had to stay close to the King until he dismissed them. Felipe the Castro was loving the fact that he was the most powerful royal there, he was surrounded by his approximately 14 Sheriffs not only to show off but also to demonstrate what manpower lay behind him. It was a clear warning to everyone who may think about invading his territory that he had way more sheriffs than anyone else and behind each sheriff was an Area full of vampires ready to follow their sheriffs into battle to protect their King. Sookie had wondered why Felipe had brought his Las Vegas crew along for this event but after seeing what effect his many subjects had on the other vamps she understood. De Castro was making sure everyone understood that he was the Big Kahuna around here.

Sookie continued to look around a little and noticed that Sonja who was standing at the other end of the ball room was staring at her with hateful eyes. Sookie looked away not willing to get into a staring contest with the stupid bitch. Soon even Amelia who looked stunning in her yellow beaded neck silk chiffon gown by Dior noticed how the fiery red head was glaring at Sookie.

Amelia whispered, "Hey roomie at twelve o'clock is a pretty hot chick who's been giving you the evil eye for quite some time now. You know her?"

"Yeah, that's an ex-girlfriend of Eric," Sookie grunted.

"Shut Up! Eric really hit that? Lucky bastard, she is HOT," the bi-sexual witch said.

Sookie's heart sank, "Geez, thanks Amelia," she said suddenly feeling ugly as hell.

"Oh come on Sook, your vamp is crazy about you. She wouldn't be hating on you like that if she still had a change with him. Trust your man, honey," Amelia said and wrapped an arm around the insecure telepath.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sookie said and admitted that her jealousy was unfounded, she knew how much he loved her.

As if to get her mind off Sonja, Barry aka Jimmy Moon came over, his guards and magic goblin in tow. They chatted for a while and Sookie learned that Barry too had gotten a check over 50 000$ instead of 5 000$. Sookie felt a little relieved that she wasn't the only one who got that huge sum, it would have freaked her out to have been the only one to be patronized like that. Their groups talked for a while longer and Sookie was amused to learn that the bad ass Were Debbie Masters had a crush on Jack Nicholson. She told them that ever since he made that movie where he played a Werewolf she had a crush on him so she was delighted to be so close to him. Go figure. A voice rang from the speakers and all the guests were asked to take their seats, Sookie had almost made a happy dance because right then the fire fighters had spotted her and she didn't want them to get Eric all riled up again. She gave them a quick wave and they waved back like some teenagers who had just seen Britney Spears, it was too funny.

As they neared their table Sookie thought she would have another fit when she saw Sonja sitting at their table. That bitch had some nerve. Sookie mulled over the best course of action, and decided that she would behave like the lady that she was and simply ignore the vampiress. Even though what she really wanted to do was stake the fucking bitch for wanting her man. Sookie gracefully took her place at the round table and put her clutch on the chair next to her to reserve it for Eric. She talked to Amelia and the boys the whole time until Eric and Pam joined them. Sookie felt that Eric was just as annoyed to see Sonja sitting at their table but ignored her pointedly, obviously trying to remind her that she was worthless to him. He took Sookie's hand and engaged her in a playful back and forth game of sending their love through the bond. For the most time Eric seemed indifferent toward Sonja who seemed hell bent on entertaining their entire table which was among others occupied by Amelia, Tray, Max, Bill and Pam, Thalia and Clancy, Mr. Cataladies and Dyantha and two vamps Sookie didn't know, with all the great adventures that she has had with Pam and Eric. She made a special effort to describe the erotic parts as colorful as possible even though Eric and occasionally even Pam warned her to watch her mouth. Sookie's temper was at an all time high despite Eric's efforts to calm her through the bond.

When Sandra Bullock took the stage for the opening act of the Gala Sookie felt relieved because now Sonja would have to shut up just like the rest of them. The program was quite packed with one celebrity after the other taking the stage along some well known vampires (Nan Flanagan anyone). Basically the program for the next four hours was as follows:

First of Nan Flanagan held a speech honouring the City of Rhodes, the speech culminated in a live broadcast of Mayor Walgreen and Christian Baruch's unveiling of the Pyramid of Gizeh memorial monument in downtown Rhodes. The monument consisted of an elevated stone pedestal that had a large Pyramid shaped granite sitting upon the pedestal and the inscription on the main side read :

_'In honoured memory of the Vampires and Humans who died at the bombing of the Pyramid of Gizeh. May their memory live for evermore!'_

Then the Blue Moon dancers Sean and Layla performed another one of their splendid shows and when Sean bit Layla at the end like he always did, Sookie felt a jolt of lust through the bond. When she looked up at her Viking he was smoldering down at her just like he had done the last time. Only this time Sookie smoldered right back instead of denying her emotions.

Up next Sharon Stone hosted a special auction to raise some money for the reconstruction of the new Pyramid. The items that were auctioned off were donated by celebrities and the most prestigious items (those that even Sotheby's would die to have among their collection) had been donated by some vampires (who had all asked to remain anonymous) and were also the items that garnered the most money for the reconstruction funds. There were very rare paintings, crystal music boxes, exquisite vases, beautiful hand-painted carousel horses, antique clocks and many more things. Someone had even donated a classic car! There were many treasures to see, and it looked like the auction would be a huge success as the guests bid on their favorites. Sharon Stone dressed in a skin tight red mini dress was on fire, and Sookie had to admit that she made the whole auction a lot more fun than it would normally have been.

Her highly entertaining performance was followed up by a tear jerking performance by Celine Dion and Eric had to cuddle his bonded tight as the amazing singer performed 'My Heart Will Go On' which was one of Sookie all time favorite songs. His little bonded was bursting with happiness and Eric loved seeing her this happy, especially because it distracted her from Sonja who was shooting daggers at them. Eric cussed himself for ever having slept with the annoying vampiress and when the Song was over he gently pulled the teary eyed telepath closer and gave her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips. He grinned inwardly when he saw through narrowed eyes how Sonja abruptly stood up and left the table. Eric's apparent indifference toward her, angered Sonja and made her wish to destroy his relationship with the stupid human even more. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

The last part of the program was a big surprise for two of the Area 5 vampires namely Eric and Bill. It turned out that another auction was to take place tonight but this time some pre-selected vampires would be auctioned off and the earnings would be added to the reconstruction funds. The ten vampires had been selected by their Kings and were therefore obliged to participate whether they wanted to or not. Sharon Stone (in a new dress) took the stage again and began reading out their names. When Eric's and Bill's name were called out each one of them cussed making the others at their table laugh. Pam on the other hand was actually pissed that she wasn't chosen to be auctioned off (roll eyes). She got especially pissed when Victor's name was called out too. One after the other the reluctant vamps got on stage and formed a straight line. Sookie decided that the hottest there was without a doubt her Viking, but her pride only lasted a minute when she realized what that meant. Every damn woman in here would want to have him and that realisation ruined her good mood again. Pam who had now taken Eric's seat next to Sookie, got an American Express Centurion Card (the so called Black Card) out of her tiny evening clutch and placed it in front of Sookie. When she tried to protest Pam said dryly,

"If you plan on winning my master at this auction you're gonna need it. Trust me."

Before Sookie could ask what she meant by that Sharon Stone said,

"All right Ladies and Gentlemen, we have here ten very sexy Vampires who agreed to be auctioned off for a good cause," Sharon Stone purred through the microphone. "Now Ladies and Gentlemen you'll not only win a weekend with your vampire but we'll also take you to the vampires hometown and there your undead prince charming will give you a private tour of his City from the vampires point of view for some much needed inter-cultural exchange. That all of course at a date most convenient to you and with all expenses paid. I believe all of you have been handed a bid card by the waiters distributing them right now so get your check books out and bid, bid, bid!"

The first 6 vampires to go where unknown to Sookie. Amelia was teasing Tray by lifting her bid card a few times as if she was really going to buy one of them, but Tray growled each time as if he didn't know that she was just messing with him. Pam on the other hand was entertaining herself by speculating with Thalia for how much money each vamp would be auctioned off and they very pretty right on the money for most of the time. And since we're talking about money, Sookie was shocked how much money the bidders were willing to pay for the vamps in question and she now understood why Pam told her to use the Amex Black Card. Sure they were all very good looking in their own way (yes, even Victor) but god damn why would someone pay 90 000$ for a weekend with a vampire.

At least that's the amount the first vampire was auctioned off for. The others went for:

Second for 100 500$

Third for 210 000$

Fourth for 105 000$

Fifth for 295 000$

Sixth for 99 900$

Sookie completely ignored the first 6 vampires until they finally reached Bill and Eric. The first one to be auctioned off from the Area 5 vamps was Bill Compton and the dark haired vampire looked positively pissed at being dragged into the limelight like this. Bill's auction garnered the most of all the auctions so far because two female vampires fought each other bitterly to get him, though somehow Sookie feared that it was more because of his database than because of him. Bill had become quite a superstar in the vampire world being the biggest money maker in North America, so everybody tried to woo him away from Area 5. Those two ladies probably had the same thing in mind. In the end he was sold for 450 000$ to a scary looking Russian female vampire who was the Sheriff of some Area in Florida according to Pam.

Sookie registered all that only partially because she was a little pissed by some of the bidders thoughts. Most of them were hoping to win a sex filled weekend with those vampires. Almost none of them was bidding for the inter-cultural experience that had been the main idea behind this whole auction. She was working herself into a jealous frenzy because she could also hear that most those women were saving their bid for the big and tall blond vampire who most certainly was her Eric. But Sookie would be damned if one of those upper class hussies took her man so when it finally was Eric's time to be auctioned off Sookie braced herself for the big fight. Eric, who was an attention loving egotistical and annoyingly confident vampire strode to the front of the stage as if he was some model on a goddamn catwalk. Immediately some ladies screamed and began bidding even though Sharon Stone hadn't even mentioned a starting number yet. Eric just gave them a Hollywood smile then kept his eyes on Sookie, smoldering the way only he could.

Pam sighed, "Oh great, his ego will be unbearable after this."

Everybody at their table laughed but Sookie was lost in her vampires eyes. She was thrown back into reality though when Sharon Stone said,

"Ladies, ladies settle down. I know this one is a damn fine specimen of a vampire. Yum! It's too bad I can't bid myself but I thing it would only be appropriate if we start out at 400 000$. He sure looks like he'll be worth every penny, so who says 450 000$?" she asked excited about the crowds reaction to the Northman.

Sookie knew from some auctions held at the Bon Temps city hall that she had visited with her Gran that the best strategy was too wait up until only one or two people were still bidding before joining in. So she waited and waited inciting surprised looks from everybody at their table and even an openly questioning look from Pam. Even Eric on the stage was starting to look a little surprised when he saw that his bonded wasn't bidding for him, he was completely ignoring all the women and men drooling at his feet and was only looking at Sookie, quietly encouraging her to claim him. Sookie kept a cool head though and remembered what her Gran had taught her. When there were only two women left and the bid was around 650 000$ Sookie figured now was the right time to strike. She was about to lift her bid card when from somewhere behind her a firm female voice said,

"I bid one million dollars!" And the crowd was suddenly silenced.

Sookie turned slightly to look at the woman and found herself staring into Sonja Webb's challenging eyes.

"Game on, bitch!" Sookie muttered under her breath right before she turned again to place her bid for her vampire.

* * *

**Hope to hear from all of you again whether you liked this Chap. Happy New Year to all of you :o)! By the way Alaric is based on a real person, read about him on Wikipedia if you like; Alaric King of Visigoths**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like **


	24. Chapter 24

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**New Chapter everyone and I hope you like it. WARNING: Strong sexual content, but I can assure you that no telepaths were badly hurt during that scene. Sookie loved it!**

**OK, I really wrote a lot of sex into this one but it's their "wedding night" and also I didn't get laid in almost a month now so I'm pretty horny, sorry. A broken leg is BAD for your sex life people, trust me!**

**ENJOY :O)  
**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Woo-hoo! Now that's what I call a bid. OK everybody the current leading bid is ONE MILLION DOLLARS. Come on ladies give me one more for this hunk. Who says 1.2 million?" Sharon Stone squealed excited.

Sookie hesitated because she had no idea how far she could go with the Amex black card. She looked at Pam who was eyeing her expectantly.

"Pam, what's the spending limit of this credit card?" she asked the blond vampire.

Pam gave her a puzzled look, "Sookie that's a Centurion black card from American Express, **there are no limits**. Knock yourself out," she finished saying with a wink and Sookie immediately raised her bid card.

"Fantastic! That's 1.2 million," Sharon said laughing and the crowd cheered enthralled by her enthusiasm. She let her look float over the entire room in a seductive way. "Shall we try one more who gives me 1.4 million?"

One of the two ladies who were still left when Sookie had decided to join the bidding had dropped out after Sonja had dropped the one million dollar bid but the other one was still active and the sudden excitement that ran throughout the entire room caught on to her. Which was the reason why she raised her bid card again earning her a joyful shriek from Sharon Stone,

"Yeah baby, we have 1.4 million now. Mr. Northman **You ARE HOT!** Please ladies, don't let this man go away for just 1.4 million. He's worth more than that I mean look at that body; I'm sure he won't disappoint you once those clothes come off," Sharon said forgetting her manners as she got a little carried away inciting a titter from the entire room.

Sookie was so angry at Sharon Stone for pimping her vampire out like that, that she forgot to raise her bid card and so Sonja placed the next bid. The whole room cheered again and Sookie turned to look at the vampiress just to find that she had joined their table again and was now standing behind her former seat. Her eyes met Sookie's in open challenge. Sookie turned again to see how Eric was taking all this and she could tell that he was just hating it. If Eric had found it amusing a few minutes ago he sure as heck didn't anymore after Sonja joined the bidding war. Eric was barely containing himself even though he didn't look like it but Sookie could tell as much from the bond. He had expected the humans to bid on him but Sonja as a vampire (and she was actually the only vampire who bid on him) should know better. After being pledged to Sookie just this evening it showed poor taste for any vampire to bid on him since they all knew that he officially belonged to Sookie, especially tonight. That's why Eric was glaring at Sonja, warning her with his eyes to back her shit down. But the red haired beauty kept going even when the third woman dropped out of the race as well. They were nearing the two million dollars mark when Alaric, who had been outside on a quick meeting with some of the council members present tonight, re-entered the ball room. Pretty quickly he picked up on what was going on and without hesitating he hurried and was soon standing next to Sookie.

He gave her a little smile then glared at Sonja, speaking only loud enough that their table could hear it he said sharply, "Sonja, when you asked me to take you with me to America I told you that I would only do it if you promise not to embarrass me or the royal court. So what the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What? This is an auction isn't it, I'm just doing what people ought to do at an auction," she said stubbornly her blue eyes glistening with a hint of green.

"The Viking belongs to her," Alaric said quietly and Sookie shivered a little at how dangerous his whisper sounded.

"Not if I win him tonight," Sonja said smiling wickedly.

"Not gonna happen, skank!" Sookie immediately snarled earning her a giggle from Pam.

"He is bonded and pledged to her," Alaric tried again to reason with the obsessed vampiress.

"That don't mean shit to me," Sonja growled and was about to place another bid when Alaric gave a low blood curling growl that made Sookie jump a little in fear.

"It means something to the royal court and right now, right here I represent the court. Do not anger me youngling or I'll turn your next hundred years into your biggest nightmare," Alaric said slowly giving Sookie a sneak peek at the authority and power that lay inside him. Sookie knew that even if Pam hadn't already told her who Alaric was she would have known now at the latest that this guy was through and through a King because the royal in him almost shone through his pores.

"But your majesty I ..." Sonja tried again after losing a staring contest with Alaric.

"Sit down and shut up!" he said with blazing blue eyes and his voice brooked no contradiction.

Sonja sat down and her eyes where shooting daggers at Sookie. She had never been humiliated like this in her entire life and most certainly not because of a _human_. She was fuming like never before in her life and even though she didn't exactly know how, she promised herself that she would make Sookie Stackhouse pay dearly for this. What Sonja didn't know was that Sookie heard it all clearly from her mind and she on the other hand vowed to be prepared for when Sonja decided to strike. So when Sonja thought, _'You better watch your back bloodbag.'_ Sookie just thought, _'Ditto, bitch!'_

Sookie just now noticed all the eyes staring at them and Sharon Stone on the stage was asking them what was going on and if one of them still wanted to place a bid.

"OK are the two Ladies still interested in bidding, cause the last bid was 1.8 million and came from the red haired beauty who just sat down. What about you my blonde angel, are you going to make this a 2 million or what? Otherwise it's at 1.8 million for the first, at 1.8 million for the second, at 1.8 million for the third and final time, are you really finished honey? Last change.....," Sharon said trying to lure Sookie into another bid. She wanted to be the first auctioneer in Rhodes to reach the incredible amount of two million dollars, not only because it made her look good and would make people book her more often for events like this but also because she truly supported vamps and wanted to collect as much money as possible for the reconstruction of their hotel.

Alaric gave Sookie an encouraging wink and after giving him a thankful smile she looked at Eric and said proudly out loud, "I bid **two million dollars** for **MY** vampire."

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sharon Stone said grinning broadly. "We have a new Rhodes auction record. Sold, for two million dollars!" she exclaimed before bringing down the auctioneer's hammer. Immediately there was roaring applause and cheering from the audience who had all enjoyed the dramatic little bidding war.

Eric couldn't wait any longer so he left the stage and went to Sookie taking big steps because he was desperate to hold her again. Sookie's heart skipped a beat the moment their eyes met as her Viking came closer and closer. She knew that Sonja's eyes were on them and it might have been the reason for her rather possessive behaviour but as soon as Eric was close to her she pulled his head down and gave him a hard passionate kiss. She kissed him as if she could by willpower alone erase the memory of every woman he'd been with before her. Sookie didn't know what was wrong with her but a primal instinct was urging her to mark her territory. Sookie glanced over at Sonja with narrowed eyes to see if the bitch from hell was getting it, but unfortunately Sonja was just taking in the view of Eric's well-shaped ass and even licking her plump red lips. Completely devoid of any rationality Sookie swung both hands around her vampire and placed them on the award winning ass that Sonja was admiring so much. She gave it a hard squeeze using her last sense of modesty to fight against the urge to yell at Sonja, _'You like that ass, well guess what it's MINE!'_

From afar Sookie heard Pam laughing and another wave of applause from the spectators who thought this was just a romantic display by two lovers, it pushed her back into reality and she immediately stepped away from Eric who's body was almost like a strong magnet to her. She looked up at him shocked at her own behaviour,

"Sorry," she muttered embarrassed.

"That's quite all right my lover. I'm yours," Eric said grinning broadly. He was surprised how much Sookie's jealousy fuelled his ego, even more than having all those women spending their last penny on him because he didn't care for them, the only woman he cared about was Sookie and when she felt the need to claim him it made him feel very good. Sookie turned around to thank Alaric for his help but he was already gone. They took their seats again and once Sookie saw the eye fuck Sonja was giving Eric she placed her hand on her vampire squeezing him possessively.

Eric, who had been talking to Bill about the Florida based vampiress who had bought Bill at the auction, suddenly fell quiet and his eyebrows shot into his hairline as he glanced down meaningfully. Pam fallowed his gaze and immediately started laughing again like Sookie had never seen her laugh before. Sookie looked down to see what Pam was laughing at and saw that what she had been squeezing possessively was Eric's cock and not his hand like she had aimed to. Wondering what had gotten into her Sookie blushed all over and tried yanking her hand away but faster than she could see Eric's hand held on to hers and made her fingers wrap around his cock again getting it immediately all hard. Sookie looked questioningly into his eyes and found him smoldering down at her.

_'Like I said my lover, I'm yours and you can touch me anywhere you like,'_ he purred inside her head. Sookie was actually glad that she got his OK because her eyes immediately turned back toward Sonja and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to let go of his cock even if she had to. She had no idea what the hell got into her but her hand kept possessively holding on to his growing bulge as she starred Sonja down, daring her to challenge her ownership of her vampire again, her fingers itching for a stake. Her behaviour was so out of character that even her friends were wondering what was going on as Sookie heard from their minds. Pam on the other hand was enjoying all this immensely and Eric was getting hornier by the minute even though he kept on chatting as if nothing was going on between him and Sookie. But he was feeling the wildness inside her and how much she was lusting for Sonja's blood and that was turning him on big time. Through the bond they both were heating up the burning desire that was consuming them. It was a primitive hunger that Sookie was feeling for the first time ever. The almost hurtful need to claim her mate in a passionate sexual act that would join their bodies and soul in an all consuming flame of desire.

Before long the programmed part of the Gala was over and they had raised the staggering amount of 135.000.000 million for the reconstruction of the new Pyramid. Sookie was certain that at least 80% of that money came from the vampires themselves since they all seemed to be so freaking rich. Nan Flanagan took the stage again and thanked everybody in a little speech for their generosity, then she declared the ball officially open at 10:30 pm. While everybody rose in a standing ovation for the very successful evening, Quinn directed his people from E (E) E and they began rearranging the ball room to broaden the dance floor a little more. That was actually the first time that Sookie seen him since the pledging ceremony. She noticed that he had taken off his leg cast and was now walking with the help of a walking aid, she figured that he must have done it so he could fit into the amazing tux he was wearing. Sookie worried for a few seconds if this had been a clever thing to do and she planned on asking the tiny doctor Ludwig when she walked into her again. She had seen her from afar before the whole program started but not again since. As soon as the E (E) E people had cleared the dance floor the first couples started dancing to something that sounded like a waltz. Before Sookie could ask her vampire to join them Felipe de Castro stood suddenly behind her.

"Dear Miss Stackhouse, I hope you still remember that you promised me a dance tonight," he said smiling broadly.

Sookie gave Eric and apologetic smile because she had totally forgotten the promise she gave to Felipe the previous night. Felipe led her to the dance floor as they joined the other couples and

Sookie felt through the bond how angry her vampire was. In fact Eric was standing at the edge of the dance floor just inches from the twirling pair, following their every move. All at once he noticed the way Sookie's body moved to the rhythm of the beat and how her shoulders would glide gracefully through the air in time to the rhythm and tempo of the song. Her hips would twist and turn this way and that in a way he never realised they could and the gown she had on did wonders to accentuate the gentle curves of her body. He became all too aware of how well formed her chest was, how soft and tender her breasts looked in the dress and how they slowly rose and fell whenever she turned in synchronicity with the music of the night. He could do nothing but stand there utterly captivated by her amazing sight even though he hated that she was in Felipe de Castro's arms. Seeing Felipe's brilliant smile directed at his woman as the King murmured in her ear made Eric's chest constrict painfully and another wave of jealousy washed through him. The surge of jealous rage running through him was so overwhelming and unexpected that Eric had trouble swallowing a growl. His rational side was telling him to leave before he did something really stupid, like I don't know tear out Felipes tongue in a fit of jealous rage, or going down there and forcing his tongue down Sookie's throat to show them all who she belonged to.

Sookie was smiling tensely and trying to focus on the dancing even though Eric's emotions were affecting her too. Felipe was actually quite charming the whole time and a very good dancer. Apparently living this long allowed vampires to become quite good at anything be it dancing or kissing (remember a certain Viking's skills). The King engaged her in some small talk about the event, the decoration of the ball room and he also made very polite remarks about the auction. All in all Felipe was being the perfect gentlemen up until the point when he inhaled deeply and purred into her ear, "Now that I know about your fairy kin I recognize your sweet scent. Did you know that to a vampire you smell like honey and cream, Miss Stackhouse?"

Sookie stiffened a little but didn't answer. I mean what the hell could she say to that? She thanked god when Felipe just kept dancing obviously not expecting an answer. When they turned a little and Sookie had a clear view of Eric she saw that his anger had now reached his face. He must have felt her anxiety at Felipes remark so of course he was suspecting the worse. And indeed Eric was wondering what the hell Felipe just told his bonded that ignited the emotion he'd just felt through the bond. He was clenching and unclenching his hands into a fist until Sookie send him a huge wave of her love through the bond turning his stiff expression into something resembling a smile. Her feelings for him helped ease the blind rage burning within him and suddenly he found himself calm and collected once again. Unfortunately that inner peace didn't last very long because Felipe kept holding on to Sookie and stayed on the dance floor with her until the next song started. By the time he did it with the next song as well Eric was fuming again and he was actually glad when Pam and Bill approached him since that meant some much needed distraction.

"Master you must go to the ladies room at once," Pam said urgently.

"Why, what's going on?" Eric asked instantly alerted.

"It's Thalia," Bill said a sounding a little annoyed. "She is acting out again."

"Give me details," Eric said sharply. He had brought Thalia with him to Rhodes as a reward for her good behaviour in the last few months. She hadn't killed anyone for months now and she was always in time for her shift at Fangtasia. Since her fan base had increased immensely in the last few months Eric had been forced to give her more shifts at Fangtasia and she had complied without making to much fuzz over it (of course she was paid very generously for her time). Eric had always believed that rewarding your employees when they behave well can be very important so he was surprised to hear that she was acting out again.

"Some paparazzi who has a subscription to her website saw her on the red carpet and because he's a great fan he snug in here to get a few pictures of her. He caught her in the corridor when she was on her way to the ladies room to check her make-up and tried to take her picture. Of course that pissed Thalia off and now she is holding him hostage in the ladies room and threatening to drain him if the police doesn't immediately remove all the press who's camped outside," Pam explained and gave Eric the I-told-you-so-look. She always thought that Eric had done a big mistake by allowing that particular vampire to stay in Area 5. To Pam she was a loaded gun who could go off any minute.

Eric sighed than looked around for Nan Flanagan. He was quite relieved to find her standing with mayor Walgreen somewhere in the other end of the room, that way he could handle this situation without her picking up on it. She would certainly have his balls for breakfast if she knew that the vampire who was acting out belonged to his retinue. His mind was working fast looking for ways to handle the situation since he knew that just one wrong word and Thalia could turn this event into a fucking bloodbath. She was as old as he was or maybe older so even he wouldn't be able to stop her should she freak out.

"Who is aware of the situation?" he asked thoughtful.

"No vampires so far, only the police who fallowed the paparazzi in here to fetch him is standing outside the bathroom trying to talk her out of it," Bill said though his eyes were fixed on Felipe dancing with Sookie and he immediately felt just as jealous as Eric was feeling.

Eric ignored the emotions he read in the younger vampire's face and ordered, "Bill stay here and keep an eye on your mistress and you Pam come with me."

While they left Bill assumed Eric's lookout point and stared at Sookie dancing with the King. When she gave him a rather desperate look he approached them since the song they were dancing to was ending anyway and he asked very politely,

"Your majesty, may I cut in?"

The King finally let go of Sookie and gave Bill an indulgent smile, "Sure William, you might as well as long as the Viking isn't around."

Felipe bowed to Sookie and thanked her for the dance than left her under Bill's care. Sookie gave a sigh of relieve when Bill pulled her into his arms,

"Thank you Bill. Felipe can be nice and all but I have to be so cautious around him and that's really tiresome so thanks again for saving me..I love you," she said thoughtlessly smiling broadly.

When she saw how sad her words made him she immediately apologized but Bill just smiled a little and shook his head, "Don't apologize Sookie, anything that makes you say those words to me again is a good thing. Now let's enjoy this dance before your bonded comes back," he said and swung her gallantly all over the room, proving that even vampires as young as him knew how to dance. A song or two later Eric joined them on the dance floor and Bill immediately let go of Sookie.

"How is everything?" Bill asked referring to the Thalia situation.

"She is on her way back to the hotel with Clancy," Eric said looking a little pissed. " I threaten to kick her out of my Area if she didn't let go of the man and she finally obeyed. She knows that there is no other sheriff who would allow her as much as I do and even pay her for her work at Fangtasia."

"That's true you are very generous to her and her annoying mood swings," Bill said dryly. "Where is Pam?"

"She is glamouring the two cops that witnessed the whole thing, no need for them to spread the word that a vampire almost killed a human tonight," Eric explained when he saw Sookie's disproving look. Bill excused himself and left so the two love birds could have their first dance of the evening.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Eric asked with that sexy grin on his handsome face.

Sookie smiled back at him and just like once at another party in Rhodes she found that she couldn't say no to him. Eric took her hand and they both joined the other couples on the dance floor where they were playing a fast-paced track and Eric used this opportunity to show her that he could not only waltz but would also look good in any New York dance club. He spun her around as they danced to the beat and Sookie laughed the whole time like a loon. Eric made some really cool moves as he circled around her, twirling her and making Sookie proud that he was such an amazing dancer.

Slow music came on and Sookie bit her lower lip when Eric pulled her closer and softly nuzzled her neck as he took her hand and slowly wrapped one hand around her waist. Sookie smiled shyly and put her hand on his shoulder. They started to dance, one step after the other, when the music started. Before long Sookie and Eric were in their own little world and hardly took notice of everyone around them. Sookie couldn't look away from his blue eyes who looked so beautiful. Eric twirled her around then pulled her closer to him and Sookie beamed up at him.

"You look happy my love," Eric whispered.

"Well I never thought Eric Northman could be one hell of a good dancer," she giggled.

"And that makes you happy?"

"Yes, I could never love a man who doesn't like to dance," she teased.

"I'll be anything you want me to be Sookie," Eric whispered and continued to guide her. They danced in circles, back and forth, spinning and twirling, stepping up and down, and all the while they fell deeper in love with each other. Because he knew how much she loved it Eric dropped her hand and gripped her waist, and as they turned he swung her up and helped his little fairy to fly. Sookie laughed again completely oblivious of the people around her who had stopped dancing and were know admiring the happy couple. When the music began to slow down and was almost ending Eric pulled her close again. They stopped dancing and just stared at each other, Eric leaned in so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"Thank you," Sookie whispered.

"Anything for you," Eric whispered gently and gave her a longing kiss.

The music stopped and those who had been watching them clapped, jerking them back into reality. Sookie looked around and saw for the first time that some people had been admiring them and marvelling over the striking lovey-dovey couple. Without knowing it Eric and Sookie had just considerably changed the view on vampire / human relationships of many humans who had attended tonight's Gala. They gave those couples a whole new image and many guests would remember how dreamy they had looked as they danced while looking into each others eyes. Right now however Sookie was completely embarrassed and blushed all over, Eric or better yet 'Mister I'm-too-good-to-be-true' on the other hand was bowing and enjoying the limelight. Sookie just shook her head at how big her man's ego was and told the shameless vampire that she had to take a leak. Without hesitating Eric guided her through the crowd of their newly acquired fans and led her to the corridor where the restrooms lay. Sookie told him that she could go alone to the ladies room but Eric said that after what happened with Sonja he'd rather stay with her, Sookie didn't even bother to ask how he knew about the incident because it was either from Pam or her own mind. So Eric stayed outside as she took care of business and when she came out again he was there waiting for her. They were holding hands and walking back inside when they ran into Quinn. Without sparing a single glance at Eric, he said to Sookie,

"Babe I just heard about the FotS guys, you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have gotten involved, it will only make the FotS come after **you** next time."

"What are you saying Quinn, that I should have let poison the Royalty Blended and kill many vampires?" Sookie asked indignant.

"Better the damn vampires than you, don't you think? Don't get mixed up with their bullshit Sookie, you'll only end up dead because of those fucking bloodsuckers."

Eric growled and Sookie said quickly, "Quinn I have enough people taking care of me and telling me what to do so there is no need for you to play Papa Bear with me OK."

Quinn looked her deep in the eyes and said, "You know my feelings for you aren't _paternal_, babe."

Before Sookie could even blink, Eric had Quinn by the throat with his feet dangling several feet in the air. The tiger was gasping and fighting for air and Sookie said hastily,

"Eric don't! Please let him down."

"One day, you are going to push me too far tiger," Eric growled, then obeyed Sookie's plea and let Quinn drop to the ground.

Sookie gave Quinn a sorry and annoyed look at the same time. Why the hell did he have to say stuff like that. Saying in front of Eric how he felt about her was like waving a red flag at a bull. Vampires weren't exactly known for their gracious sharing tendencies. Sookie feared that if Quinn ever made Eric truly lose his temper, he wouldn't live long enough to regret it. Before Sookie could head over to Quinn to help him up again (not an easy thing to do when one of your legs is technically still broken), Eric had grabbed her arm and led her back to the ballroom and since he was quite incensed she didn't dare to defy him and tagged along. Eric stayed quite moody for pretty much the rest of the evening and they remained seated as the others partied away. Sookie tried a few times to console him but she could tell that it was pissing him off that he had to play nice even though he had all the right to kick some serious ass by now. Not only was Victor ogling her all the time in a rather shameless way but also the number with Quinn and Alaric was still nagging at her Viking. Bill stayed wisely away from her for the rest of the evening and even refrained from asking her for another dance; and when the fire fighters left they only dared to wave their goodbyes from afar since none of them had the balls to approach the pissed off looking 6'5" block of muscle that sat right next to her. Sookie waved back and was really glad that at least Pam was still seated at their table and talking to her.

Eric's mood increased considerably when he saw Felipe de Castro leave because that meant that now he could leave this fucking party as well. From the minute they had arrived he had wanted nothing more than to finally be alone with his woman and celebrate their marriage properly but instead he had to hang around this boring event and have man after man hitting on his wife without him being able to do something about it. He knew that Nan Flanagan was keeping an eye on him and that he would face a much stronger punishment if he attacked someone during the Gala. Finally seeing an end to his ordeal Eric gave a startled Sookie a big smile and told her that they could finally leave this dump. Sookie smiled back because she was just as desperate for some alone time as he was. Pam gave them a wink and wave then strolled away to track down Max who had been making friends with some of the local Weres who also attended the Gala. Every shapeshifter had something in common these days, their impending great revelation.

Eric led Sookie to the front entrance then went to ask one of the valets to fetch one of the limousines assigned to Felipe de Castros entourage. While waiting for Eric, Sookie began looking around for Alaric or even Sonja because she hadn't seen them since the ball started. In Sonja's case that was actually OK with Sookie but she would have loved to have talked to Alaric again. Coincidentally she caught a glance at the weather witch Julian Trout and his wife Olive who looked as though they were about to leave the event as well. Sporting a big smile Sookie approached them with the harmless intent to tell them how glad she was to see them again and in such good health. But as soon as Olive Trout saw her approaching she grabbed her husband's arm and began dragging him toward the exit forcing Sookie to chase after them.

"Wait, please I don't mean you any harm, I just want to talk to you," she called to them.

Not even looking back the little woman sneered, "Yeah right, last time you talked to us it got us into a lot of trouble."

Thank god her husband finally understood what was going on and immediately stopped running forcing his wife to stand still as well. He turned and waited until Sookie caught up to them and to Sookie's big surprise he didn't look so freaked out about seeing her as his wife was, he actually had a little smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Stackhouse," he said politely.

"Julian, why on earth are you talking to this woman. Don't tell me you already forgot all the trouble we got into because of her?" his wife snapped.

"It wasn't so bad Olive, now calm down darling," he said reassuringly.

"Calm down? How can you say that Julian Trout you know I almost had a nervous breakdown because of this person, she …." the little woman was saying when she suddenly stopped dead, startled by something or someone standing behind Sookie.

Sookie who had been quiet this whole time out of respect for the couples privacy looked over her shoulder and saw Eric standing behind her an eyebrow raised in a silent question. Sookie gave him a smile so he would know that there was nothing to worry about,

"Honey, I'd like to introduce you to Julian and Olive Trout," she said politely." Mr. and Mrs. Trout this is Eric Northman, my bonded."

"Oh great, introduce us to even more vampires," Mrs. Trout muttered bitterly.

Her husband gave her a sharp look and said to Eric, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Northman."

Eric gave them both a short nod because he had no idea how nice he should be toward them considering the woman's reaction. Once all the pleasantries had been exchanged Sookie hurried to say,

"I only wanted to apologize for causing you so much trouble. I would have never introduced you to my employer at the time if I had thought that they would hurt you," she said getting a little teary eyed.

Mr. Trout said quickly, "There is no need to fret about it Miss Stackhouse, we weren't harmed. They only asked us some questions and locked us away in a luxury suit for a few hours and then they let us go. The whole thing was just very disturbing for my wife because she didn't know about me at the time, but I've come clean now and explained to her that there was never a real danger to us."

"Really?" Eric asked surprised, he knew by know from Sookie's mind that this man was the weather witch they had been looking for at the summit.

"Yes, they didn't hurt us," Julian assured and then gave his wife a sharp look again when she gave a disgusted grunt.

"Oh I'm so glad to hear that," Sookie said sincerely relieved.

"Since that's all in the past now, would you mind telling us who hired you in the first place?" Eric asked because with the whole bombing fiasco it had never occurred to him to ask Sophie-Anne about it.

Mr. Trout hesitated for a minute and when he looked over at his wife she was shaking her head hysterically. He finally gave a long sigh and said, "Well I guess it doesn't matter now that she has passed away."

"Who, Sophie-Anne?" Sookie asked excited. It was strange for her not to know beforehand what he would say, but the magic surrounding the witch was blocking her mind reading pretty effectively.

"Yes," Julian Trout said before dropping the bomb. "She was the one who hired me."

"**What**?" Sookie and Eric asked simultaneously.

"Yes. She hired me months before the summit, I believe right after the incident with her husband Peter Threadgill. Back then the summit was supposed to take place just two months after Threadgill's death and Sophie-Anne explained to me that she didn't want to go into the summit so soon after the murder…eh I mean of course the unfortunate death of her husband."

"So you're saying that ….wait what are you saying?" Sookie asked confused.

"She planed the whole thing," Eric answered for the weather witch, his analytical mind already putting together the pieces.

"Yes," Mr. Trout confirmed. "I was hesitant at first to supply her with the information she wanted from me so she explained to me why she needed it so urgently by telling me the story of a very wealthy farmer from the village she lived in when she was a human. Apparently there had been rumors that this man had raped a young girl earning him the disapprobation of the entire village. Sophie-Anne explained to me that the villagers had been planning to burn down this man's property in order to vindicate the girl who had died from the severe injuries, but the night before the attack a severe storm swept through the village and destroyed his entire harvest leaving the man considerably poorer than he'd been before. After that Sophie-Anne told me, not one villager thought about burning down his goods anymore, they finally believed his many protestations of innocence and even felt sorry for him. Your deceased Queen told me that all she wanted was the same thing that man got - a chance to be seen in the right light. I believed her and that's why I helped her. But not even I knew how strong the storm I predicted would be, Katrina surpassed my wildest dreams and I feel guilty for all the life's it took," he finished saying and Sookie noticed just now how tired and guilty he looked.

After hearing all that, Eric understood perfectly how Sophie-Anne had used that little story for her own situation but Sookie was still a bit puzzled.

"But why were you so nervous when I talked to you at the party, if we were working for the same employer at the time?" Sookie asked.

"Well Sophie-Anne had informed me that she had a special human who would be looking for me and once that human found me I was supposed to do as I was told and she would make sure that no harm would come to me or my wife. But she also warned me that there was another vampire at the summit who also had a special human working for him and if his party found out about me that human would be able to find me as well so of course I was frightened that you belonged to that other vampire since the Queen didn't tell me what gender you had or what you looked like. If the other vampire had found me there's no telling what he would have done to me."

"I see," Sookie said relieved that Sophie-Anne obviously hadn't told him why the human working for her was so special and also that Stan Davis hadn't found the weather witch before she had. Sookie knew for a fact that the geeky vampire could be quite dangerous indeed. Since the limo was already waiting for them Eric thanked the weather witch and both couples said their goodbyes with Olive Trout almost fainting from the relieve she felt when she understood that this time around the encounter with Sookie wouldn't end in more trouble for them. Eric ushered Sookie to the main entrance and she steeled herself for the flash lights that would soon engulf them. Eric felt her uneasiness and before Sookie could even blink he had swung her into his arms and carrying her across the red carpet at vampire speed (the cameras only caught a blur) and climbed with her into the waiting stretch limo.

As soon as they had entered Sookie asked, "All right I can tell you know why Sophie-Anne did what she did but I still don't understand it. Did she really risk losing everything just to gain sympathy at her trial?"

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath then said, "I know it must be hard for you to understand her behaviour my lover, but fact is she would have lost way more than what she lost during Katrina if the tribunal had found her guilty of killing her husband. If she had attended the summit just weeks after the incident with Peter Threadgill being as powerful as she had been at the time then some vampires wouldn't have been as benevolent to her. They all would have only seen her power and maybe those who envied her would have used that opportunity to take her down even if we all had testified that it had been Peter Threadgill who attacked first. None of them would have felt sympathy for someone who was living the good life and since Sophie-Anne's side won so decisively over Peter's side it was no wonder they were suspicious. I bet she was the one who was postponing the summit over and over so she could use Katrina to appear weak and innocent to her judges."

"Lose a little, win a lot," Sookie said sarcastically, suddenly feeling sorry that she had helped that woman during the trial. "I can't believe that she would take a loss on the dead and misery of so many of her own vampires for her own gain."

"Sophie-Anne has lived a very long life my lover, and when you've lived that long no one else matters to you but yourself. Vampires grow more and more jealous of their lives the older they get, I believe she did what she thought was right to save her status and her life."

"How can you justify her behaviour Eric, would you have done it too?" Sookie asked knowing full well that her Viking would rather die than put himself before his peoples well being, as he had proven during the Louisiana take-over.

"No," Eric said and gave her a sharp look. "You know I wouldn't. I don't run from confrontations I face them, especially when I know that I'm not guilty. But I guess she didn't want to take any risks and therefore destroyed half her kingdom to improve her chances. Though I believe that just like the weather witch she hadn't expected Katrina to cause so much harm as it did in the end."

"Oh my god, Eric that is so terrible," Sookie said and snuggled close to him because she suddenly felt a strong need to be held.

"Yes, it is dear one," Eric retorted and held her close.

They both remained quiet for a while, thinking about how Sophie-Anne had fooled them all right from the start. They all had been chess pieces in her little game and she had been in control the entire time. Though Sookie hated it she had to admit that Sophie-Anne probably had been the most calculating and deceitful vampiress in the entire north American territory. From the very beginning she had manipulated the summit by having it postponed time after time until Katrina came and provided the distraction she needed from the Peter Threadgill incident. Then she had Sigebert kill off Peter Threadgills rightful heir Jennifer Cater and the rest of the Arkansas party. But even when she found out that one Arkansas vampire had survived the sneaky assassination attempt, she had kept a cool head and had hired an unknown assassin to kill Henrik Feith right in the middle of her trial undoubtedly to strengthen the idea that someone else had killed Jennifer Cater and manipulated Henrik Feith into thinking that Sophie-Anne wanted to kill him. Eric thought now that it had probably been Andre himself who had said those things to Feith not only so he would go ahead with the trial but also so they would have the perfect scenery for the murder. Because that would end two problems at the same time, first Sophie-Anne would win the trial granting her an indisputable right to Arkansas, and by having Henrik Feith killed so publicly while she and her people were all present no one would question her innocence in the matter. Since they later killed anyone who could connect them to the arrow throwing assassine not even Sookie had been able to investigate the matter. It had been the perfect plan and Sophie-Anne would have gotten away with it if the FotS hadn't bombed the Pyramid of Gizeh and in doing so ruined all her plans.

Sookie shuddered at the thought of Sophie-Anne's master mind and she decided that it was time to change the subject, "By the way thank you for getting me so fast over the red carpet, Eric. I really wasn't in the mood for more blinding flash lights ," she said softly.

Eric gave her a pleased smile and said smugly, "That's why you love me."

Sookie rolled her eyes and said teasingly, "Yes, among other things."

"And which other things would that be my lover?" he teased back glad to leave the Sophie-Anne subject behind.

"Let's just say I'll show you once we're back in our bedroom," Sookie said seductively.

"Why don't you show me right now?" the shameless vampire asked.

Sookie gave the driver an uneasy look then glared at Eric and whispered, "Not gonna happen mister, I wont have sex with you in public."

Eric tried to fumble her breast but Sookie slapped his hand away, "This isn't public Sookie, it's the interior of a limousine that has dark-tinted windows and we can roll up another window to keep the driver from seeing us," he purred quietly.

"So help me god Eric Northman, I won't have sex with you tonight if you touch me inside this limousine," Sookie snapped still keeping her voice down.

Eric scowled, "You know, Pam warned me that you might get all funny once we get married. But I'm telling you right now that I'm able to tell when you are faking a headache," he growled.

Sookie looked at him blankly for a few seconds until she understood that Pam must have told him that human women apparently lost their sex drive once they got married and that they used the

headache excuse to get out of having sex. Sookie began laughing so hard that she rolled over with laughter, in fact she laughed for the rest of the drive to the Dead Sunrise Inn and was still chuckling when they got into the elevator. Eric who had been pouting this whole time because he didn't understand what was so funny about Sookie losing her sex drive since that pretty much constituted his biggest nightmare, said dryly,

"Are you done making fun of me now?"

"Oh Eric, as if I could ever get enough of you," Sookie said grinning and gave her vampire a big hug.

Eric wrapped his arms around her too and pulled her closer, he would never admit how relieved he was at hearing her say that. "Then you promise to never stop wanting me pet?" he purred.

"Of course not baby. Pam shouldn't believe everything Dear Abby says."

"That's good to know," he simply said and gave her a kiss. They kissed like two teenagers all the way up to their floor and when they got there they strolled to their room and it was as if a sudden mood change occurred once they reached the door. With the click of the opening door they finally felt free to let go of their emotions and do what they had been longing to do the whole evening. The door clicked softly shut and silence engulfed the room. Their eyes locked they both just stood there simply looking at each other. It was their first night as husband and wife (well at least according to vampire law) and they both still felt the effect of the magical ceremony. Somehow they knew that something had changed during the pledging and second bonding because they could feel it, it was as if they were the same now. They felt each other in the depths of their hearts and they new that words would be non-existent as new definitions of their relationship were about to be written. Invisible sparks exploded into the short distance separating them and Eric took the few steps to close the gap and pull Sookie into his arms. Her eyes never left his and he let his gaze wander over her beautiful face until they lingered on her slightly parted soft lips. With a growl he lowered his head and captured her lusty lips in a passionate kiss, their love, lust and desire for each other was pouring from their respective ends of the bond until they almost drowned in the strong emotions.

Sookie gave a sigh of relieve and Eric purred with pleasure. He was determined to take her nice and slow tonight, something he found harder and harder to accomplish the more often he made love to her. Somehow this woman tasted sweeter and sweeter every time he fucked her. Eric didn't even know that it was possible for a woman to be as delicious as Sookie was and he knew that any minute now he would lose his self control and his inner animal would incite him to claim her good and hard. There was no bigger pleasure to him than having Sookie moan in ecstasy and scream out his name. No other woman's pleasure had ever meant so much to his ego as Sookie's did. Their bodies were pressed firmly together. Thoughts were non-existent. History was temporarily replaced. All that was left was their tender love and all consuming desire for each other. Slowly they both started peeling each others clothes off as their kisses grew wilder and wilder.

What started off as an effort to make sweet love quickly turned into a rollercoaster of the strongest sexual hunger Sookie had ever felt. Though normally it was Eric who came all over her like a hurricane of raw desire this time Sookie was as hungry and desperate for Eric as he was for her. Now on the bed their bare bodies were pressed tightly together as their hands explored one another like they were touching each other for the very first time. Their hands flew over each others bodies grabbing, pinning and pushing each other closer. The entire time their lips locked in a furious kiss. Tongues dodged and parried each other; teeth nipped and bit lips when they could latch on and fangs were licked and sucked hard. Eric growled as he pinned her under his weight, subconsciously mad at himself because he was losing the fight against his inner animal. And the reason why he was losing out to 'Caveman Eric' faster than usually was because he could feel a new almost savage side of Sookie through the bond; his bonded was desperate for cock and she was licking, biting, scratching his back and doing everything to tickle the barbarian out of him.

There was no need for words. Their bodies took over control as they moved together as one animal. He shifted his weight to position his cock at her dewy entrance as she spread her legs and raised her hips until his cock throbbed against her entrance. They panted as one and when he entered her they both exhaled sharply as he filled her in one fluid motion. Sookie revelled in the way his big fat cock was filling her tight wet pussy; his thrusts were sharp, quick and deep and Sookie's breath became ragged and shallow. She groaned and slid her hands down to cup his ass and pull him deeper into her hungry cunt. They both grunted as he clenched those perfect cheeks and shoved harder. Eric's mouth wrapped around her tit, sucking, licking and nibbling it; he picked up the pace as he devoured her tit, kissing one then the other. Sucking hard on the nipples then biting it gently until Sookie screamed his name from the sweet pain. As soon as he had devoured each tit with the same ferocity as the other, Eric sat back on his knees grabbed her right leg and rolled a dazed looking Sookie a little until she was lying on her side. Then his knees straddled her left leg and he placed her right leg onto his shoulder, before Sookie could wonder about the acrobatic position Eric had placed his rod at her entrance again and drove it back home with one forceful deep, deep thrust.

"Ahhhhhhh...Oh my God Errrriiicc," Sookie screamed from the pleasurable pain then buried her face in the pillow and it muffled the rest of the guttural and animalistic sounds that came from somewhere deep inside her.

Eric growled loudly like an animal as he continued to drive into her with strong brutal thrusts that immediately send her over the edge into a furious orgasm that made her ground her hips against his. His cock was disappearing completely into her so that her pussy hair got tangled hard against his prick hair with each downward thrust. Sookie was riding the waves of ecstasy that were crashing over her body. Eric on the other hand kept ramming obsessively into her dripping snatch showing no mercy. He fucked her like an animal with strong fierce powerful strokes. He pulled almost totally out of her leaving just the swollen purple head of his cock pulsing in her entrance before he would drive into her again to the hilt. She matched his thrusts her pelvis slapping loudly against his as orgasm after orgasm rode her trembling body. Eric who was under some sort of fuck frenzy started to nip and lick at her toes, running his mouth and hands up and down her calf as he pounded away.

"You are MINE Sookie Stackhouse, rightfully MINE. No one else will ever touch you again.......Oh god, you are so damn tight my lover," Eric growled sounding desperate and pounded her even harder right before his cock exploded with a string of powerful squirts deep inside her spasming pussy.

Before Sookie knew what rode her she turned her head towards him and placed a hand on his hard stomach which stopped him mid stroke then she said, "Get out of me, it's my turn now." Eric did as she ordered and pulled out of her "On your back!" Sookie growled.

Grinning broadly Eric complied yet again, secretly loving that his Sookie wanted to be in charge. She mounted him easily then slid down his cum soaked pole in one slow movement. Sookie was so wet that despite the size his cock slid almost effortlessly into her hole. She slowly rocked back and forth moving along the full length of his hard cock rubbing her clit against him fuelling her arousal. He felt so good inside her. She was so stretched and full every pulse his cock made reverberated inside her and Sookie lost herself in the moment her only goal now to satiate the primal hunger that was controlling her. She picked up the pace. Faster and faster, harder and harder she rode him driving back on him with such force that he was pulled hard against the mattress. She ground her hips against him working her clit with every stroke. She kept fucking his cock with animalistic fury while she grabbed her tits pulling on her nipples twisting and rolling them between her fingers just as he'd done earlier this evening.

Eric watched her, as she fucked him. Her body was covered in sweat. She was lost in her own world of pleasure and ecstasy. Her eyes were totally glazed over and he knew she was close again. Even though the way she was riding him hard felt amazing he was getting off just from watching her. She was a wild, untamed animal but her beauty wasn't the only thing turning him on. Her total control of him and lack of her usual modesty was driving him to the edge. Eric knew that all his training of the last weeks was finally paying off, Sookie was becoming as uninhibited as vampires were and Eric was certain that their sex life would only benefit from it.

"Holy hell," he cussed when he felt just how much better Sookie was getting.

She was working his cock unlike anything he had ever felt before. As she was pounding him ferociously, her velvety soft pussy continually clamped down deliciously around his cock like a woman wearing soft silky gloves giving him the best hand job of his life. Sookie felt like she was on a rollercoaster ride, she couldn't stop or get off even if she wanted to. And right now she was almost to the top of the biggest hill of the ride. She could see its crest. She was almost there. And once she felt Eric's thumb working her nub with vampire speed she got over that crest and filled the room with her screams of pleasure as a powerful orgasm hit her. Her pussy was milking him mercilessly squeezing tightly around his throbbing cock and Eric climaxed again howling out loud as he filled her womb yet again with his thick cum.

Sookie who had collapsed onto his broad chest was panting hard and shaking and shivering all over. She was absolutely stunned at herself and didn't know what possessed her but somehow the thought that Eric was hers for good had turned her into a raging cavewoman out to mark her territory. Now she knew how Eric felt and gave a breathless laugh when she remembered her behaviour at the Gala tonight.

"That was intense," she said after a while.

"Yes. It was perfect," Eric said and stroked her back as if he was soothing an animal.

Sookie laughed again at the irony, "I'm sorry if I was a little rough," she said shyly remembering how she had scratched his back bloody.

Eric growled, "Don't you ever apologize for fantastic sex, my lover. You looked as beautiful as a Valkyrie when you rode me like a wild stallion."

Sookie gave him a questioningly look, "What is a Valkyrie?"

"My people believed that the Valkyries or chooser of the slain; came to every battlefield and decide who will die in battle. They were beautiful young women who rode completely naked on their wild stallions and collect their chosen to lead them to the hall of the slain on Valhalla, the afterlife. There they clean the warriors and bear them food and lots of mead. The worriers become einherjar (Odin's warriors) and when they are not indulging in all the pleasures offered to them at Valhalla, they prepare for the great war of Ragnarök the final destiny of the gods."

"Did you believe you would end up on Valhalla as well?" Sookie asked gently because she heard the longing in his voice.

"Well I was the best warrior in my village and therefore expected to end up at Valhalla once my time came. I must admit I was quite disappointed when none of that happened."

"I'm glad the Valkyries didn't come for you baby," Sookie whispered and gave him a tiny kiss on his chest.

"Me too," Eric said truthfully and kissed her hair.

All of a sudden Sookie felt wicked. She sat up his cock still buried deep inside her and smiled down at her vampire. "Did you just say the Valkyries cleaned their chosen warriors?" she purred.

Reading right from her mind what she was up to Eric asked with a big fat grin, "Why, would you like to clean me up as well, my lover? I'm sure you could use your sweet little mouth for that task."

Sookie laughed and did just that. She slowly pushed up pulling his cock from her dripping pussy. Then she kissed from his chest down to his cock and clutched the thick, moist half erect cock with both hands. She closed her lips over the tip of the drenched cock and started to clean him up. There was so much cum and pussy juicy on his cock that Sookie kinda lost control while licking up all the tasty juices from their union together. Eric's lower half began to twitch out of control and Sookie had to put a hand on his hard stomach to hold him down. The tip of his cock pulsated inside her mouth again and again as he got ready to erupt yet again. Sookie knew he was about to explode when his moans grew more and more desperate so she bit down on the soft flesh the way she knew he loved, to send him over the edge. Eric roared and Sookie looked at him to meet his gaze, she knew how much he loved it when they looked at each other while having an orgasm. He was thrusting toward her open mouth as he spilled his load down her throat, it was so much that Sookie had to swallow quickly or lose the nectar. She slowly pulled the head of his spewing cock down into her soft gullet one last time before releasing him and licking off the cum that had rolled down his throbbing cock.

She was still licking him when Eric pulled her upwards and made her straddle his face, he began eating her drenched pussy all the while purring with pleasure. His tongue digging deep into her to catch every single drop of his own cum that was gushing out of her. Sookie was screaming his name and slowly losing her mind at how unbelievable good that felt, she reached with both hands behind her and placed her hands on his broad chest for leverage then she automatically began riding his talented tongue desperate for another orgasm.

A few minutes later they lay in each others arms again their bodies still shacking from their most recent orgasms. Sookie felt a sick need to get her ass spanked again and she was thinking about the best way to ask Eric without coming across as a perverted slut. Eric who was reading all those thoughts was amused but also a little disappointed that Sookie apparently still had some reservations to completely open up to him sexually. He had already decided to deny her when she began kissing his neck and purred,

"Eric...wouldn't you like to spank my ass a little."

"Not tonight pet," he said grinning.

"Why not?" Sookie asked pouting.

Eric laughed a little and began nuzzling her neck, "Well pet, you could do something to earn a spanking. Just be a bad little girl and I'll punish your sweet little ass," he purred.

Sookie suddenly noticed that she had to pee so she just stuck her tongue out at him and tried to wiggle away from him. Eric growled a little and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom, some of us still have to pee," she said dryly and crawled out of bed.

"Hurry, I'm not done with you yet?"

"Uhh, is that a threat?" she giggled on her way to the bathroom.

"No, it's a promise," Eric called after her.

Sookie took care of business and while washing her hands she took a good look at herself in the mirror. She was positively looking like someone who had just been thoroughly fucked.

Actually this time around she had done some of the fucking herself and she blushed a little when she remembered the rough emotions that took hold of her when she rode Eric like a wild stallion. Subconsciously Sookie knew very well what had driven her, it had been that stupid Sonja's remark that almost every woman at the Gala tonight had already had a taste of Eric. At that thought, she felt a flash of temper and jealousy flare up in her stomach again. How many of those women had he slept with? Where they all as good looking as Sonja? Were they better in bed than she was and did Eric miss them because of that? Come to think of it, now was the perfect time to confront her vampire with this allegations. Determined Sookie stomped out the bathroom and when she walked into the bedroom, Eric was stretched out naked on the bed, one arm bent, hand tucked behind his head, eyes closed. Sookie didn't exactly know how to ask him so she walked over to the floor-to-sealing windows of their suite and pulled back the curtains to look down at the busy street, brooding about the best way to address the matter.

"Why aren't you coming back to bed my lover, is something wrong?" Eric asked surprised. He could tell that something had upset her but he couldn't quite figure out what it was because she had shut down her mind.

"No, not really, I just...." Sookie stammered and Eric could hear that she was trying to hold back tears. With the blink of an eye he was standing behind her and turned her around to face him before he pulled her into his arms, their naked bodies fitting perfectly into one another. Sookie looked up at him and immediately saw a shift in his expression from pleasure to concerned curiosity, she decided not to even try a feint, but to go right to the heart of things.

"How many women have you slept with, Eric?" she asked.

He reacted to the abrupt question just as abruptly, eyebrows high in surprise, "Why do you ask such a thing?"

"Why not, are you scared to tell me?" she shot back.

"You can't be serious," Eric said not understanding why she would talk about this when they should be celebrating their pledging by fucking each other senseless.

"I'm dead serious," Sookie said defyingly.

"Every woman in my life?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know," he replied truthfully.

"Oh, come on Eric. You're the kind of guy who remembers exactly every minute of his life, you told me so yourself," she said sharply remembering how freaked out he had been when he had forgotten the time he had stayed at her house while cursed.

"True. But concerning women I honestly don't know the exact number. I lost track about 150 years after I was made vampire. I remember some, like Pam for instance but most of them I don't recall."

"The more forgettable ones?" she asked frosty.

Eric gave her a stern look, "They were all forgettable, Sookie."

"Well can you at least remember with how many of the women present at the Gala you have slept with?"

"A few," he simply said because the bond compelled him to give her an answer.

Sookie was silent for several minutes, and then murmured bitterly, "No wonder Sonja said that."

"I don't see why that's so important," Eric said getting annoyed when he heard that Sonja was responsible for this recent argument with his bonded.

"Well apparently I can't throw a stone without hitting one of your damn exes and you really don't see why that's important for me to know?" she snapped.

"No I don't," Eric said blankly because none of those women had ever meant a thing to him. They had either been just a meal or a meaningless fuck nothing more and that included Sonja.

Sookie however perceived his answer as indifference towards her feelings and that made her even angrier. She wiggled out of his embrace and turned her back to him, staring unseeing out the window because she didn't want him to see how pained and jealous she was. Fallowing a sudden impulse to hurt him as well she said, "It's hardly fair that you have bedded probably around sixteen million women and I only slept with two other guys besides you."

"Well I guess there's nothing we can do about it," Eric said coolly his bright blue eyes flashing with fire. To him those two guys were already unacceptable.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean, Sookie?" Eric spoke softly, hardly above a whisper; but his quietness only emphasized his dangerous mood.

Sookie spun around, her eyes flashing,"Maybe I should fuck a couple more guys until I catch up to YOUR screwing around," she snapped exasperated.

Eric gave a blood curling growl, "I'd like to see you try," he hissed his gaze feral, predatory, hungry. There it was again that incredible jealousy that he had never felt before. Never had there been a reason for it, never had there been a woman around him that could have triggered this feeling that was so hard for him to stand right now.

Sookie on the other hand got even angrier. "I'm not your property Eric Northman, I can do whatever the hell I want," she yelled the anger sliding out of her voice.

"I don't know where you got that impression, but it's wrong. You are mine!" he snarled and faster than she could grasp he flipped her with her back to his chest, caught hold of her tiny waist and entered her cunt with one rough, hard stroke. His body going instantly from fight mode to fuck mode.

"Oh God!" Sookie screamed from the brutal thrust that immediately made her climax again.

Eric stepped forward and pinned her trembling body to the panorama window with her perfect tits squeezed tightly against it as he started to ram her wet cunt hard. Even though she would never admit it afterwards, Sookie had wanted him to do just that. Feeling as if she was at his mercy. He was the predator and she his prey. She had been feeling insecure all night ever since she saw Sonja Webb and when Eric fucked her like this she felt completely owned as if she truly belonged somewhere and at the same time the way Eric got lost inside her body made her feel powerful too. She cried her lungs out as he claimed her, marked her with his fangs, let her know who she was and who she belonged to with every push of his hips. It was divine!

"You expect me to share you with other men?" he growled and fucked her even harder brutally punishing her pussy. "You are MINE, and I'm not willing to share."

Just the thought of Sookie fucking another man send Eric into maddening bloodlust making him want to either kill her or fuck her brains out. Her body had turned him into an addict who needed larger and larger dosis of her sweet cunt. He could not imagine to share her with anybody and he knew that they both could never return to their previous existence. Not after what the Ancient Phytoness had said tonight. That Sookie would even suggest it almost made him lose his mind. His inner animal saw her as an object that he alone possessed, his endlessly submissive and willing sexual pupil who would sooner or later readily accepted all experimentation, including sadism, with absolute obedience to his cock's will. Eric's love for her was bristling with sexual passion, a passion that continued to thrive on his often violent subjugation of her wanton body to his will. Now, after hearing her say those things Eric wanted to control her, possess her, dominate her in every way possible.

"You-are-mine," he growled again into her ear, punctuating each word with a brutal thrust.

Sookie was drowning in the pleasure, his cock felt so incredible good inside her that she was clenching her pussy muscles tight around him, trying to keep him inside whenever he pulled out again out of fear that he wouldn't come back. But he always did, with a thrust so hard it made her stand on her toes and scream in ecstasy. And every time Eric groaned and pushed harder, until she was sure he was deeper inside her than he has ever been. She excitedly sobbed, feeling the incredibly delicious sensations flooding throughout her body as his thick prick plowed deeper and harder into her widely stretched cunt.

"More," Sookie begged because she couldn't help it "Harder." She arched her back and stuck her little ass out some more exposing the entire length of her dripping wet pussy to his pounding cock. Her body lurched violently every time his big prick entered her like a fucking pile driver ramming her deliciously battered fuckhole.

Eric obliged and Sookie felt a second orgasm building on top of the first one, and as the delicious shock waves ripped through her, she felt Eric shiver all over with pleasure because her orgasming pussy was desperately milking his pounding cock. But even though it felt incredible Eric didn't allow his body to come yet, but kept fucking her with hard and deep thrust while his body kept her body pinned to the cold window that made her nipples so hard. They both could look down at the busy street and the exhibitionist in Eric almost wished that one of the paparazzi down there would see them through their super wide-angle zoom lens. He felt Sookie shuddering when she read that thought right out of his mind and the next minute she looked nervously down at the street.

Eric laughed cruelly as he wrapped his arms around her and grabbed up big fistfuls of her firm tits and crushed and twisted at them. He kept snapping his thumbs and forefingers around her swollen nipples, jerking them roughly away from her body, snarling thickly as he fucked her dripping cunt. He hissed in her ear, "How can you want to fuck other men if just the thought of them watching you while I'm fucking your tight little cunt upsets you, pet? Maybe I'll let another man see your naked body, while my cock is buried deep inside your hungry little pussy, but then of course I'll have to kill him." He snarled again, sounding more animal than human and Sookie came yet again.

Still ramming into her incredible tight milking cunt Eric saw how Sookie was darting out her tongue every time he rammed into her as if she wanted something inside her mouth. He loved her desperate little cries since they were part of the excitement that fired his passion. There was also the perverse pleasure he derived from knowing that though she was so strong otherwise, she was vulnerable to his big fat cock and got very submissive whenever he was fucking her like this.

"Why are you darting you tongue out like this Sookie? I bet you would like to have my cock in your little mouth right now wouldn't you pet?"

"Yes.....oh baby. So, so bad," she panted and braced herself for the next deliciously brutal thrust.

"Well it's too bad my cock is busy fucking that tight cunt of yours," Eric hissed and rammed her extra hard as if to prove it. Sookie whimpered and stuck her tongue out again. "Why don't you lick the window, lick as if it were my cock pet," he ordered and watch with delight as she obeyed.

Sookie knew that she probably looked like a horny slut as she began licking the window with her face sideways so Eric could see her do it. She licked the cold glass with eager little strokes like she would his big fat cock all the while moaning and whimpering as the tireless vampire punished her tight little pussy. When he told her to flick her tongue she complied again and started flicking the already moist window spot. Eric was so turned on he soon joined her and leaned closer to flick his own tongue on the same spot making their tongues mingle in a sensual dirty dance. With his cock brutally teaching her pussy a lesson, his hands milking her tits and his tongue flicking hers a panting and sweating Sookie was flooding in a string of mind-numbing multiple orgasm that made her pray for her sanity. Sookie screamed in pleasure as she felt his seed splash inside her, hitting her cervix. Oh my God, what a load! To her amazement Eric carried on fucking her, his cock refusing to bow down. His cum spilled from her pussy to the carpet as he kept on ramming his cock in and out her body. This was an amazing fuck and Sookie was loving every minute.

Suddenly Eric grabbed a fistful of her hair and forcefully yanked her head to the side until her slender neck was exposed to him, never stopping his cock's assault on her cum dripping cunt he gave her a cold smile, and in that smile, Sookie saw his greed for her, and his possessiveness. With his face just inches from her own, he growled out through gritted teeth,"This pussy is Mine," right before he bit savagely into her vulnerable neck. He sucked deeply and greedily sounding like an animal while at the same time his cock exploded inside her again, spewing spurt after spurt of crimson jizz into her milking cunt. Sookie was by now too weak to scream when another strong orgasm hit her and she felt her conscious mind ebb, and with it, her sanity. For a single, fleeting moment, she glimpsed the true monster Eric kept carefully concealed when she heard his voice in her head hissing, 'She is_ MINE. I'd rather see her dead than with another man.'_

Before Sookie could comment on what he'd just thought Eric pulled out of her tight hole and along with his big cock a river of sperm sloshed out of her and poured across her trembling thighs. He picked her up and carried her over to the huge bed. He wasn't done with her yet - not by a long shot. He wanted to possesses her whole body and that meant fucking her delicious tight asshole as well. He was desperate to mark her and have both her holes leaking his cum the way they should. He laid her down on her stomach and without further ado rammed his cum-covered cock into her butthole as savagely as he'd slammed it into her pussy. One hard shove plunged it to the hilt. She screamed as she felt it ream into her bowels and stretch her asshole. He ground his shaft back and forth between her buttocks. She felt his slick organ burning and ravishing her asshole.

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Sookie cried out, half in pain, half in ecstasy.

"So tight! So fucking tight!" Eric groaned. "So good! I could fuck your ass forever, pet!"

"Eric please....Ahhhhhhh...Eric that's too deep," she whined and dug her fingernails into the bed sheets clasping it tightly as Eric's cock slammed into her very tight hole.

"Really Sookie? My cock is going too deep you say? Well to me that's not deep enough," he growled in anger and increased the speed, his hands at her waist proudly claiming her body as his property and his alone.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhaaa," Sookie screamed and her pleasure blossomed tremendously once she thrilled to the feeling of having his pricks inside her tight ass and without even knowing it she was raising her ass to meet each brutal thrust.

"If you ever fuck another man but me I'll tie you naked to my bed and I will fuck you like this every damn day whether you like it or not," Eric growled savagely then placed a series of _tiny bites_ on her shoulders and neck with the tips of his fangs brushing and scraping her soft skin.

Sookie cried out as she felt the walls of her ass being stretched over and over. Her head was spinning and her ass seemed to be one massive pleasure spot. She felt like she really shouldn't be enjoying this so much but she simply couldn't help it, she was writhing and breathing shallowly, grasping the sheets with her hands and letting her body fall completely under Eric's control. Sookie began moving her ass, slowly at first, and then more and more, until she was finally shoving her hips back at him, rotating it in circles as she tried to capture more of his delicious cock up her tight ass.

Sookie's sudden horny response caught Eric entirely by surprise and he uttered a guttural grunting then collapsed on top of Sookie, trembling all over as he fought to hold back his orgasm. His weight suddenly crashed down on her back, forcing her flat on the bed and knocking the air out of her lungs. His legs forced hers wide apart, and in this position his cock seemed to fill her ass even more than before. With all his weight on her, Sookie had some trouble breathing but after a few seconds she didn't mind because the lack of oxygen surprisingly increased the intensity of her sexual arousal and she felt like she was being transported out of her body . Sookie noticed that she was firmly pinned down and that she couldn't move an inch, she whimpered and Eric pressed her body further into the bed and ran his hands down her arms and clasped his fingers through hers, taming her with each merciless thrust.

"Ohhhh my God," she cried almost losing her mind and her legs twitching in ecstatic obedience each time she climaxed, her entire body shuddering with delight and her empty pussy quivering and dripping with juices. Tears of ecstasy filled her eyes as Eric continued to fuck her hard.

His hands came under her body, one of them going to her tits to pinch and squeeze them, while the other one made its way down to her pussy. The moment he shoved one of his thick fingers into her cunt, her body reacted again with another orgasm. She arched her hips up off the bed as much as she could, taking all of his cock into her. Her mouth opened wide in surprise as her body rocked in the most intensive climax so far.

"Ohhhh yes Eric...Ohhhhhhh God!" she screamed as she tried to clamp the muscles of her ass and pussy down on his cock and finger at the same time.

Sookie was going totally crazy! Her body bucked and jerked beneath his as his cock slammed into her tight ass and his finger plunged in and out of her cunt. She could feel his nuts smashing against her pussy lips each time he drove his cock into her. His hands were still busy on her tits and pussy and her body seemed to be one giant nerve ending that was sending a thousand different signals at once to her brain. She began to babble, not knowing and not caring what she was saying. All that mattered was that her vampire was fucking her ass with his beautiful magnificent cock, making her experience feelings she had never thought possible. Eric was glad that Sookie was so far gone that she didn't notice just how hard he was trying to control himself, the sensation of owning her, being able to do with her as he wanted, made him feel so ecstatic as if he was high on fairy blood.

Over and over his cock ploughed into her, driving her absolutely wild with desire for more. He pulled his hands out from under her and braced himself upon them and then began to drive his cock into her with a new energy and power. By now Sookie had climaxed _so many times_ that _she_ thought _she_ was going to pass out while Eric's cock slammed into her ass. She was seriously thinking about screaming for mercy because if Eric didn't come in the next few minutes she feared she would die from all the pleasure.

"Please..... Eric please come! Give me your cum baby...ohhhh… squirt it up my ass Sir, please!" she cried a slight quivering betraying her desperation.

Eric groaned out loud and she felt his cockhead growing larger, knowing what was coming next. Both of them cried out as his cool cum gushed out, squirting into _her,_ _filling__her_ with so much cum it was spilling out of _her_ ass and rolling down the crack and _over her gaping pussy_ forming a small puddle on the bed. Sookie bucked up against him, her mouth opening and closing as load after load of his thick cum flooded her tight ass.

"If that's what you want then take it, pet! Take all my cock, all my cum!" Eric roared as he ground his hips down against the cheeks of her ass, trying to push his cock even deeper into her ass. As the last of his cum spurted, he collapsed on top of her, but Sookie still didn't mind his weight in the least. It was comforting, making her feel safe and secure. Eric gradually wrapped his arms around her and rolled to one side, keeping his still hard cock buried in her.

Being a vampire Eric needed less time to recuperate from the very intense orgasm and soon he sat up on his knees rolling Sookie onto her stomach again because his cock was still buried inside her. She whimpered a little but otherwise didn't say a word because she simply couldn't speak yet. _She was breathing_ raggedly as tremors of orgasm still coursed through her completely spent body, her tits rising and falling with each jagged gasp for air. Kneeling between her sprawled thighs Eric carefully pulled his cock out of her cum dripping ass sending more delicious sparks through her body. He pulled his prick _out_ inch by moist inch and some of his cum seeped from her asshole and trickled down into her flooded cunt. While staring down at Sookie's stretched cunt and ass holes oozing so much cum that it was dripping down the sheets between her legs, Eric came again and he stroked his prick to pump out load after load of _cum onto Sookie's back. He couldn't help it he simply loved watching the cum oozing and dripping out of his woman's pussy and ass after she had been fucked by him, his cum mingled with her pussy juice. When he had __milked his cock for the last drop of cum covering her entire back with it he lowered himself down onto her again and began rubbing himself against her, smearing his cum all over her body__._

_'Just another way of making me exclusively his'_, Sookie thought with a weak smile enjoying the sensation of a purring Eric rubbing up on her.

Once he was done marking his territory he stretched out beside her and pulled her into his arms, he held her against his cool chest, their legs tangling up together. He held her until her body stopped shaking and began to plant soft, lingering kisses down her neck.

"Eric," Sookie whispered softly.

"Yes, my love," he whispered back.

"Would you really kill me if I betrayed you with another man?"

Eric froze for a second but didn't answer and that made Sookie turn her head a little so she could see his face. Eric relaxed again and propped himself up on one elbow to look down at her with an unreadable face.

"Well?" Sookie asked again.

"I don't know what I'll do my lover," he said gently. "I love you so fiercely, so passionately that just the thought of someone else touching you drives me crazy. You make me behave like a newborn vampire and that could make me quite dangerous."

Sookie gulped hard as if she just now understood that Eric was a very old and strong vampire and that he could have killed her for teasing him the way she just did. Just to show him that she valued faithfulness as much as he did she said, "Well I hope you know that I will stake you myself if you ever betray me, mister."

Eric laughed a little then did his best impression of wounded feelings, "That's not fair my lover. You didn't stake Bill after he cheated on you with Lorena," he said grinning.

"Oh trust me I thought about it more than once, but that aside Bill was never my bonded or pledged to me so you better watch it," she said determined.

Eric thought about it for a second, "All right pet, you may stake me should I ever betray you," he said indulgently.

Sookie boxed him a little in mock anger which only made Eric pull her even closer to him. They laid like this silently for a long, long time their bodies pressed tightly together, skin against skin as Eric's hand roamed soothingly all over Sookie's body. This was the calm after the storm and they both enjoyed it just as much as they had all the intense fucking and many orgasms. Though Sookie was enjoying this immensely she suddenly picked up on something,

"Baby, how come you haven't licked me clean yet?" she purred.

"Because I love knowing that both your holes are dripping my cum," Eric said with a little growl.

Sookie rolled her eyes, "Oh you are so nasty you pervert," she said giggling.

Eric laughed too, "I'm vampire pet, we are all perverted sex addicts," he said honestly. "Besides your tight little holes oozing my cum is a beautiful sight to behold my lover."

"Eric, stop it!" Sookie squeaked and blushed a little.

Suddenly Eric got up even though Sookie made a little protest sound, he went to fetch the large mirror that stood opposite their bed and after rearranging it by moving it about four feet to the left Sookie was able to see herself lying on the huge rumpled bed. Not only did the mirror catch her reflection, but she would also be able to see whatever would be going on in the large bed. Sookie smiled tensely and eyed her grinning vampire suspiciously,

"What's all this now?" she asked.

"I want you to understand why I love it so much," he purred.

"Love what?"

"Wait for it," Eric said mysteriously.

He sat on the edge of the bed facing the mirror then grabbed her ankle and began pulling her toward him. Sookie shrieked and Eric's fangs popped out because that sound triggered his hunting instinct. As soon as she was close to him he lifted her and sat her on his lap, her moist thighs pressing against his. Looking at their reflection in the mirror, Eric's arms wrapped around her to keep her warm, pulling her back close to his chest until she relaxed in the circle of his strong arms, resting her head against his shoulder. Slowly, so slowly that Sookie didn't realize what he was doing, he moved his hands to her shoulders, caressing the exposed flesh and nuzzling her neck, nibbling gently, his tongue lightly touching her ear. His kisses were so subtle, so delicate that Sookie was soon squirming in his lap, aware of a sensation of anticipation rising in her, yearning for him to do something, but not knowing quite what. She was stretched out, almost laying flat against his hard body, so relaxed that she didn't see it coming when Eric suddenly put his hands under her knees and drew her legs up and apart so they both could see her exposed holes through the mirror.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped and instinctively reached between her legs til her hands were shielding her gaping pussy and ass.

"Sookie, I want you to see my cum running out of you," Eric said calmly an eyebrow raised.

"I… don't think I can do that," she stammered, shivering.

"You can, pet. Now move your hands aside I want to look at you," Eric said and smiled at her but Sookie could hear the dangerous undertone in his voice so she new that she should better obey him. She moved her hands away but didn't look at her exposed holes instead she blushed even harder and because she felt Eric gazing at her, her spread legs suddenly began to tremble.

"Look at yourself my lover, see how your dripping wet slit is stuffed with my cum ," Eric purred and Sookie could feel his cum oozing out her holes but she still refused to look.

Eric began nuzzling her cheek, whispering encouragingly to her, and reassuring her. He flooded the bond with his love and lust for her, making her understand that there was nothing wrong with whatever they did to each others body. When he felt her relax again he said softly, "Look at yourself Sookie, see for yourself why I love the sight of your tight little holes dripping my cum."

Sookie finally complied and the minute she laid eyes on her dripping holes, Eric parted her thighs wider, causing her quivering cuntlips farther apart to reveal her inner pinkness. Looking at her reflection in the mirror Sookie could see the cum mingled with pussy juice running out of her ass and pussy. She watched fascinated as pearly drops of his cum, trickled from her snatch ending on her golden, curly pubic hair. Her outer lips were flushed and swollen and she could see the enlarged pink clitoris that had burst out from under its hood and now stood throbbing and upright. Without being aware of it she started clenching and unclenching the muscles of her pussy forcing more and more thick cum out of her over-filled cunt. Eric growled when he noticed what she was doing and Sookie felt his hard cock poking into her back making her pant and moan.

"You see what a beautiful sight that is my lover, there is a reason men love pussy so much Sookie, because it's beautiful and especially when it's pumped full of our cum. Filling you to the hilt with my cum marks you as my woman and I'll do it as often as you'll let me, pet."

"Eric, please don't talk like that," Sookie panted unable to take her eyes off her exposed cum dripping holes.

"How can I not my lover, I'm crazy about you. You have bewitched me and if I still had any will left in my body I would kill you right this minute to rid myself from my greatest weakness. I'm sure you'll be the death of me one day, my goddess" he said as he nuzzled her neck, his hungry gaze just like hers fixed on his leaking cum.

Sookie shivered not knowing what to say to that. He sounded so serious that she was afraid he really meant that. The funny thing was she wasn't so much worried about his threat to kill her but more about the idea that he might get killed one day because of her. Sookie loved him so much that she'd rather he kill her than being responsible for his demise. _'Was it possible to love someone as much as she loved her Viking,'_ Sookie thought surprised.

She turned her head a little and whispered, "Please kiss me, baby."

Eric lowered his head and kissed her long and deeply, putting all his experience in that one kiss because he lived to please this little human who had enslaved his body and soul. One of his hands lowered one of her thighs onto his knee and then reached up to squeeze her perfect tits hard while his other hand remained on her other thigh still spreading her open. His hand was squeezing alternately the one then the other breast so hard that Sookie moaned into his mouth from the delicious pain, making Eric growl in response. After a while his hand moved down her trembling

body and with his long arm he was able to reach her pussy easily and stuff three fingers into her cum soaked cunt. Sookie pulled her mouth away from his so she could moan and whimper out laud from the incredible sensation but Eric barked angrily,

"Get back here!"

Shivering all over at his commanding tone that got her so horny, Sookie turned her head towards him again and immediately his hungry mouth devoured her bruised lips again as he growled like a wild animal. His hand resumed slipping three fingers in and out of her cum dripping cunt and each time he entered her he used a different three fingers until his whole hand was covered in cum and pussy juice. Though Sookie was breathless from the seemingly never ending French kiss, she reached up and cupped her breasts with both hands, squeezing and stroking her aching tits and hard nipples. Since Eric wasn't allowing her to break off the kiss she moaned, whimpered, sobbed and panted right into his mouth.

Slowly, Eric worked a fourth finger into the warm tunnel of Sookie's cunt. Sookie moaned softly and her legs began to tremble again as she felt an orgasms rock through her defenceless body. Eric fucked her with four fingers until he felt her pussy get used to being stretched like this, all the while engaging her tongue in a wet dirty dance so Sookie wouldn't pick up on what he was up to. Eric continued shoving his fingers into her and Sookie could feel his fingers burrowing hard into her wet pussy. "Do you want them all, pet?" Eric asked in between kisses, but didn't stop long enough for her to answer. When he inserted a fifth finger into her tight hole Eric felt Sookie's whole body shudder, and she was near a panic attack now because she was afraid he would tear her pussy apart. His fingers were half way in and her cunt was stretching wide open to take them, little shudders were rustling up and down her body as she slowly, incredibly, adjusted to having a man's hand entering her tight, juicy cunt. Eric kissed her even harder and shoved his whole fist into her with one fast move. Sookie tore her mouth away from his again to gone to care whether Eric would like that or not,

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!!", she screamed her eyes bugging and back arching when a furious orgasm hit her. She didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure. But the feelings which tore and blazed through her outrageously gaping cunt were so powerful, they were excruciatingly good. Sookie wrapped her trembling hands around Eric's arm and wasn't sure whether she should yank his hand out or shove it further into her pussy.

Sookie's slippery cunt lips were clutching convulsively at his thick wrist and Eric began to move it, twisting his wrist from side to side, moving it back and forth and rubbing his fingers along the inner walls of her spasming pussy to stroke her G-Spot. Sookie screamed again, bucking wildly and pushing back with her ass trying to get his fingers in deeper.

Eric loved to see her lost in ecstasy like that, "Do you want me to make you come,Sookie?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yes,... oh yes...," Sookie panted out barely able to speak.

"Do you want to cum real hard again?" Eric asked.

"Oh Yes... please Sir," she moaned hoarsely, whipping her head from side to side.

"Is this making you feel real dirty, pet?" Eric asked because he knew her so well by now.

"Ohhhh My God,... Yesssssss...," Sookie whimpered and blushed again when she saw in the mirror how her pussy was yawning open, farther than she'd ever been opened before as Eric slowly, masterfully, flexed his biceps and began to worm his big hand inside her hot, puffy vagina.

"I'm gonna fist fuck your sweet little cunt until you beg me to stop," Eric growled, pushed hard and started pushing deeper in her cunt, feeling the wetness inside her hole actually gushing juices around his wrist.

Sookie was cumming so hard that she was nearly in tears, screaming her lungs out. But it was with pleasure now, impossible pleasure, pleasure that made her rational mind snap as she entered a new dimension of primal carnal sensation. She rolled on this new, savage sea, gurgling and shrieking like a mad thing.

"Eric, that's too much," Sookie sobbed even though she was bucking her hips to get his fist deeper into her hungry pussy.

"It can never be too much between us pet because I can't get enough of you." Eric whispered into her ear. "I'm not gonna lie to you Sookie since you are my bonded and wife – But I'm addicted to fucking you!" he confessed and licked the sweat off her forehead.

Sookie's responded by wiggling her ass on his hand, and Eric wondered if she could still hear him. He pulled his hand back slightly stretching her cunt wide. Eric wanted her to feel like he had her cunt gaping. Then he quickly shoved back in fucking her hard with his fist. He could feel his hand sink deep in her body and bottom out against the deepest part of her cunt. Just because it aroused him to tell Sookie all the things he'd do to her he kept talking,

"I will fuck you each and every way I know, pet. I will pervert you even more than I did Pam. I want to roll around in your sweet blood and drown in your dripping cunt," Eric said feeling his own orgasm rise just from pleasuring his bonded and talking dirty to her. How many women had managed that – none, that's how many. Eric knew that his little fairy princess was more special than anything he had ever possessed, and he would do anything to keep her.

Eric made her cunt stretch so wide with his fist each time that Sookie sucked in air as if she were afraid that he would rip her open. But then he rammed his fist in extra hard, and at the same time leaned his head down and bit savagely into her swollen right tit. Sookie screeched cumming hard and Eric came hard too while drinking deeply and fisting her at the same time. By the time he finally yanked his fangs out Sookie had come at least five times in succession and her body lay completely spent against him. She appeared to be in a half - conscious state, affected by a massive orgasm overload.

The minute Eric had slowly pulled his hand out of her Sookie gathered her last forces and turned a little to wrap her arms around his neck. She was exhausted, drained and trembling all over but she still managed to clung tightly to him. She clung to him almost desperately while her mind tried to wrap around the intense joy he'd just given her. Her trembling body continued to jerk spasmodically as the little girl inside her waited for a reassuring word from her masterful lover who had the power to reduce her to a mindless, wanton mass of quivering jelly.

Eric felt her need through the bond and he held her just as tight, stroking her golden hair, whispering words of comfort and assuring her that he was very pleased with her. He spoke gently into her ear, words meant to calm her and continued to whisper his love for her until he felt her relax against him.

"I love you so much Eric," Sookie whispered groggily.

Eric smiled. "I love you more, my lover. You are my most valuable possession, Sookie. I'll never let you go," he answered.

Tears glistened in her blue eyes. "I do belong to you, Eric. Body and soul I belong to you," she whispered right before sleep pulled her under.

Eric held on to her for a few minutes, deeply touched by her last words. Sookie had no idea how good those words made him feel. Being a vampire Eric had never expected to experience a love like this, ever. It was a little scary even to a 1000 plus year old vampire. He lifted her limp and lifeless body to get her ready for bed. But after lying her on the bed he saw for the first time what effects his furious lovemaking had on her fragile body. He cussed a little when he remembered that he had forgotten to feed her his blood during sex. That was quite important because at his size it was inevitable that he would hurt her now and then but if she had his blood freshly in her system she was barely aware of it because her body healed immediately. Now she was sporting some vicious bruises on her legs and torso, her lips were swollen and her tits were bruised and had little cuts from his fangs. Eric bit into his finger and let a few drops ran down her throat, at his age a few drops should be enough to erase the signs of their rough lovemaking.

After that was done he went to clean her Eric style, by licking her sweet pussy and ass from their combined cum. When all the cum was gone he bit into his tongue and thrust his tongue deeply first into her pussy and her ass to heal up any damage that he might have caused there. Next he went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to clean her sperm covered body and while he cleaned her he thought about all the things that happened tonight. In his mind he was already writing a report that he would present to the council concerning the FotS's new idea to kill off vampires. They had to make sure that no FotS members worked at any of the company's that produced artificial blood like for instance True Blood, Red Stuff or Royalty Blended. There was also the little problem called Sonja, Eric didn't consider her important enough to bother with but if she had the power to upset Sookie the way she did tonight he would have to handle her. But he had learned a lot from the whole Long Shadow fiasco and this time he would have to do a little research before killing a another vampire. He remembered that some vampire named Oliver Cromwell had brought

her over just two months after he himself had been turned. There is a rumour going around that Sonja had paid him a nice sum for the job because after Eric and Pam had both refused to do it she had been quite desperate and had been looking for someone to perform the task on her. All because she wanted to be turned at 21 so she would look like that forever. Now Eric would have to find out if her maker was still alive and how much he would mind losing a child. After that he would take care of Sonja since she practically had signed her own death sentence by attacking his bonded in the ladies room and later during the auction by ignoring the fact that he was rightfully Sookie's.

Eric was just tugging her in when his cell rang. After checking the number on the display he knew that it was the King calling. Eric gave an annoyed sigh then picked up,

"This is Northman," he said.

"Sheriff are you alone?" Felipe asked his voice sounding strange.

Eric frowned, "Yes, your majesty. That is my woman is already asleep."

"Good. I need to talk to you. Meet me at the chapel you destroyed in about 20 min.," Felipe said sounding as if someone was chasing him.

Eric thought for a second if this was a trap of some sort, but he couldn't find a reason for that so he said, "Of course, I'll be there."

"Good....good," Felipe muttered and Eric was about to disconnect when he added,

"Oh and Northman?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Eric said quickly glad that he hadn't hung up yet.

"Come alone," Felipe said and hung up.

* * *

**OK, I know you all wanted Sonja to die. But sorry, she still has a purpose in my story. She will return with a bang, and give the story a very nice twist, i promise. Now, I'm glad to hear that you liked Alaric. He will become a main character ****later on. Love your reviews because it makes me happy to read how my work makes you guys happy :O)**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: As always please press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like. Thank you for taking the time :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**Hello friends, here a new Chap. I hope you like this one. And no, I have not forgotten Eric's talk with Felipe, it's coming in another chapter as a sort of flashback**. **Don't get mad OK, you'll learn soon enough what happened there. By the way, my boo is doing much better, thanks again for caring. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

The minute Sookie woke up she blushed from head to toe remembering what her vampire had done to her the previous night. Did he really put his hand in..... Sookie blushed even harder. She was certain that Eric would accidentally kill her during sex one day from too much pleasure. That man was way too dirty minded for a telepathic barmaid from northern Lousiana. But to her own surprise Sookie felt her body yearning for more. As if carried by invisible wings she found herself getting out of bed and hurrying over to the iron door that separated her from her vampire. She leaned against the cool door and pressed her body against it as if that would get her closer to her man.

Sookie had never felt such longing. She longed for his touch, for his body or simply to hear his voice. Eric had the uncanny talent to give her just what she needed. He knew her darkest desires even though she herself wasn't aware of them yet. Eric took her senses by storm, making her long to give herself to him completely. He had unleashed an insatiable sexual craving that consumed her every thought even haunting her in her dreams. She was under his spell and unable to control her sexual hunger the minute he touched her. Sookie knew that she had never loved a man with that depth of desire and it scared her a little how much she longed to please him. She wanted to be a good woman, one Eric could be proud of and that meant keeping an open mind to the sexual pleasures he was introducing her to. Sookie actually yearned to learn new ways to explore her sexuality and there was no better teacher than Eric Northman. She figured that what had scared her so much last night was not that he had fucked her with his…..well you know, but more how much she had enjoyed it to be completely under his control. She hungered for a man who could control her mind, body, and soul because she'd never experienced so much pleasure than she did when Eric took control. Sookie sighed and forced herself to get ready since they would be leaving for Shreveport soon.

She looked around and saw that Eric had left her a note. She also saw that their bags were already packed and she felt relieved because she had forgotten to pack the previous day. In her defence, she didn't expect Eric to engage her in a literal fuckfest once they came back from the Gala. Oh well, at least that problem was out of the way Sookie thought as she picked up the note that Eric had left on her nightstand. Her vampire wrote:

_**Good morning dear one,**_

_**I hope I haven't exhausted you too much last night but I find it harder each day to keep my hands off you.**_

_**Please be ready for departure, my lover. Our party will be leaving at 10 o'clock, and Mr. Cataliedes and his niece Diantha have been tasked with handling the travel arrangements with Anubis Air so you won't have to worry about it. I already called the Wisdomtree's and they will pick us up at the airport in Shreveport. Just do what Cataliedes asks of you and we'll be seeing each other at sundown.**_

_**Your lover,**_

_**E**_

Sookie was glad Mr. Cataliedes would be handling things because she would be way to busy with her fear of flying to handle things, besides she was still a greenhorn when it came to out of town trips and would probably get lost in Rhodes huge busy airport. Sookie hurried to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She took a long hot shower and took her time with the rest as well. This would be the last time in god knows how long until she would be back in such a neat hotel room so she wanted to enjoy it one last time. Sookie stood in front of the bathroom mirror in her fluffy pink bathrobe and was flat ironing her hair when she felt Barry's mind gently poking at hers.

_'Sookie, are you there,'_ the former bellboy send to her.

Sookie worried at first because she was only dressed in her bathrobe but then she chided herself for being so silly since Barry had no way of seeing her. _'Hey Barry, how are you?'_ Sookie send back.

_'Oh I'm all right I guess. I just have a pretty bad hangover,'_ he send grinning mentally.

_'Yeah, I can tell. Your mind is almost as blurry as a Were's mind is,'_ Sookie send laughing.

_'Well it was a party after all, what's the point of going into one of those if you don't get a nice buzz afterwards,'_ he answered and send her a mental picture of him (that is Jimmy Moon) engaging in a drinking match with the lively firefighters.

_'Wow, that looks like you had a lot of fun,' _Sookie send back a little impressed with Barry.

_'Yeah the guys were great. My guards and I met them later at a bar and we threw a couple of rounds for them. I saw how nice they were to you and of course knew that they had planed to be as nice to me so I figured that way I could thank them for the good intention,' _Barry explained and Sookie told him how sweet of him that was.

_'I heard what happened last night with the FotS guys. You could have called me you know,'_ Barry said sounding aggrieved.

_'Oh Barry, please don't be childish. It all happened in a matter of seconds and I had to act pretty quickly, there was no time to get you,'_ Sookie said and fumbled around in her bag for a pair of panties and a bra.

_'With those boobs you don't need a bra Sook,'_ Barry send grinning.

'_Stop that you perve!'_ Sookie send indignantly and heard Barry crack up.

_'No sweat, Sook. I just wanted to let you know that you can count on me when there's trouble. I'll be in Europe for the next couple of weeks though, Stan's taking me until that whole FBI mess dies down a little.'_

_'Wow, sounds exciting. Let me now how it was,'_ Sookie send feeling a little envious. She would love to go to Europe one day. See the Eiffel tower, the louvre museum, the Brandenburg gate, the leaning tower of Pisa and so many other European tourist attractions. Sookie was not college educated but she read a lot and knew therefore what the world had to offer.

_'I will,'_ Barry said in a tone that indicated the end of their little chat. _'Take care my fellow telepath,'_ he send gently.

Sookie smiled and send, _'You too, sweetie.'_

Barry grinned mentally, '_Bye Sook!'_

_'Bye Barry, be safe,'_ Sookie send then felt his mind tune out again.

Soon after that Sookie was completely dressed in a grey D&G pant suite she had planed on wearing for the trip back home. She was just putting her shoes on when Amelia rushed through the connecting door as if hunted by a bear or something.

"Sookie we're on TV. Put it on, put it on," the freaked out witch shouted.

Sookie took the remote that sat on her nightstand and put the TV on, Amelia told her to put it on VTV the vampire channel so she did. They were showing a recap of the carpet arrivals from last night. Bev Leveto from _The Best Dressed Vamp_ and Todd Seabrook were just making fun of some poor female vampire dressed in a white glittery dress that really did look bad on her, but still. Amelia was cracking up at Bev and Todd's bitchy remarks when Tray stepped into the bedroom.

"Morning Sookie, are you ready to roll?" the tall Were asked cheerful. Sookie could tell that he was more than ready to go back home and see his son again.

"Yeah. I thought I still had some packing to do but I guess Eric did it for me last night, so I'm all set," Sookie said and beamed at him.

"That's great. I just checked for Logan and he's also ready to head out."

"Oh I'm more than ready," said Max who just then entered the room. "Morning everyone."

Sookie smiled, glad that he looked so healthy. "Morning Max, how's the arm?" Sookie asked still a little worried.

"Practically healed. Dr. Ludwig just paid me a visit and she's confident that I will be brand new by tomorrow," Max said grinning broadly.

"Which is a good thing," Tray said. "You'll need your arm for the Great Reveal."

"Yeah," Max said then explained to Sookie. "I've been invited by the New York packmaster to join them at the big Apple. They have planed a mass change at the New York times square."

"Really?" Sookie asked. "That's pretty big, don't you think?"

"That's New York, shorty. The city in which everything is BIG," he said proudly. Max was a true New Yorker.

Sookie was just about to say something else when she heard Amelia shriek. They all turned to look at the TV and saw that the two vampire fashionistas Bev Leveto and Todd Seabrook were about to crown the best dressed fangbanger and Sookie was among the final three.

"What the hell," Sookie gasped totally terrified to be labelled a fangbanger on national television.

"Oh Sookie, I'm so sorry," Amelia said and rushed to her friends side for comfort.

The two guys didn't even know what to say, they were just staring as shocked at the TV as Sookie was. Bev Leveto was just saying,

_**'These three ladies should count as an example to all you fangbangers out there, that vampires appreciate a well dressed date like everybody else. Just because we are dead doesn't mean that you have to dress like corpses to hang with us, right Todd?" came her nasal voice through the TV.**_

_**'Oh yes, Bev. Even humans say that you eat with your eyes as well. So please dear fangbangers out there, give us something besides black to look at while we suck on your neck, will ya?' Todd agreed wholeheartedly.**_

_**'Now Todd, who will it be? Who was the best dressed fangbanger tonight?' she asked and did a sort of drum roll sound effect as she waited for Todd to name the winner.**_

"Please not me, please not me...," Sookie repeated over and over and Amelia beside her was doing the same. Both girls didn't want everybody to think that Sookie was a fangbanger for fucks sake.

_**'The winner is,' Todd said with a shit eating grin. 'The beautiful blond that came with Eric the Northman, I believe her name was Sookie Stackhouse.'**_

"OH-MY-GOD," Sookie moaned. "No, no, no, no!"

"This can't be happening," Amelia whined right along with her.

On VTV Bev was complimenting her fashion choice saying,

_**'That's right, this young lady impressed us the most. We found out that she's wearing a gown by Carolina Herrera, and I must say it's lovely. This royal blue gown is simple but very elegant and I especially like that she didn't use too much accessories, that diamond necklace she's wearing is perfection,' Bev gushed.**_

_**'I must agree, that is one lucky fangbanger. Not only does she dress right but she's also fucking one of the most desirable bachelors in the entire southern region....', Todd was saying.**_

"OH MY GOD," Sookie said again and shut down the television. She was way to agitated to keep watching it.

"I'm so sorry roomie," Amelia said deeply upset.

"Look Sookie, maybe no one from Bon Temps will see that," Tray said immediately thinking about her reputation back home.

"Who cares what they think, shorty. As long as you know the truth there's no need to worry," Max said encouragingly.

But Sookie had already shut down. She refused to worry about that. People have been calling her fangbanger and worse ever since she first dated Bill. Sure this was someone labelling her on national television but still, she wouldn't get upset about it. Her friends wanted to console her some more therefore it came as a welcome distraction for Sookie when there was a knock at the door and the next minute Mr. Cataliedes and his niece Diantha came in fallowed by some Anubis Air employees. As the daytime representative of their party, Mr. Cataliedes had been entrusted with the special keys that could open the panic rooms where the vampires lay from the outside. And that's why he was here now, to unlock the iron doors of their vampires so the Anubis Air people could get to their vampires and transport them to the airport.

"Good morning everyone," the daemon lawyer said and Diantha just smiled and flashed them a peace sign.

They all greeted the lawyer and his niece and then Mr. Cataliedes began assigning each one with a vampire to take care off. They all laughed when Max asked to keep an eye on Pam's transportation to which the black haired Were just flipped them the bird. Sookie of course supervised the transportation of Eric's coffin, Tray was told to look for Clancy and Amelia got Thalia. Diantha was tasked to look out for Bill's coffin. Once everyone knew what to do Mr. Cataliedes went from room to room and unlocked each vampires panic room door and the Anubis Air people began getting each coffin down to the waiting Anubis truck that was parked in the Dead Sunrise Inn's basement garage. Sookie was about to take their bags when it was her turn to escort Eric's coffin but Mr. Cataliedes said that the hotel employees would make sure their bags get to the airport in time therefore she only took her handbag with Eric's, Pam's and her ID's. Thanks to the professional Anubis Air employees it didn't take long for the coffins to be loaded into the trucks and for them all to be seated into the vans that took them to the airport. Sookie had a change to say goodbye to Dr. Ludwig but she didn't see Quinn or his sister again, though come to think of it she wasn't sure if she even wanted to say goodbye to Quinn. The whole time he had done his best to cause some friction in her relationship with Eric so maybe it was good that they hadn't seen each other again.

When they arrived at the Rhodes airport, the Anubis Air plane was already waiting for them and Sookie was relieved when Mr. Cataliedes told her that this time Victor wouldn't be travelling with them. While the others boarded the plane Sookie remained outside with the lawyer and supervised the unloading of the coffins and subsequent storing away into the plane. When they were safely inside Mr. Cataliedes and Sookie boarded the plane and quicker than expected they were up and away. Compared to the first trip this one was uneventful and Sookie spend it eating breakfast and talking to Amelia and Diantha about the exciting days while the guys were talking about the up coming Great Reveal. One noteworthy moment was when Tray asked Mr. Cataliedes if the daemons could ever imagine to one day come out of the closet themselves. Diantha immediately blurted,

"HellNo!"

"Weres and Vampires are something still somewhat graspable for humans," Mr. Cataliedes said slowly. "But daemons, with their own dimension and mostly non-human look would be too much for today's humans to handle. Maybe one day, when humanity is more open minded it will be possible but until then we won't come out of the closet, as you put it."

Sookie was fascinated by that answer and she spend quite some time thinking about it. She wondered what non-human looks Mr. Cataliedes was referring to. She would sure like to see some of those inhuman looking daemons. Before long the plane arrived in Shreveport and the Anubis Air crew performed their duties praiseworthy again by unloading the coffins and loading them into their respective transporters without any incidents. Bobby Burnham and Emma and Nigel Wisdomtree were already expecting them. When Emma saw Sookie she hurried over and gave her a big hug which Sookie gave her right back. Sookie introduced the daemon couple to her friends and then had to answer a series of questions by the overexcited Emma who wanted to know exactly everything that happened in Rhodes.

The Anubis Air employees were soon done with unloading and Sookie had to say goodbye to Diantha and Mr. Cataliedes who had been talking to Nigel Wisdomtree in a language Sookie had never heard before. The two man didn't seem very friendly with each other and it almost seemed as if they were talking to each other because some weird protocol required it from them. At least Mr. Cataliedes seemed a little too relieved when the plane was ready to take him and Diantha down to New Orleans. Anyway they said their goodbyes and boarded the plane again. The next one to part ways with them was Max, he had booked a connecting flight to New York, so he also had to get going if he wished to catch it. Sookie gave him a big hug and wished him well for the Great Reveal that would take place in the next few days. The remaining group got organized then everybody said their goodbyes and went their way as well. Amelia and Tray left with two Anubis Air employees and Bill's coffin, Bobby Burnham and two other Anubis Air employees took another van containing Thalia and Clancy's coffins which they were supposed to deliver to Fangtasia. Sookie took her two vamps Eric and Pam, with Nigel driving the van and his wife Emma sitting next to him.

The whole trip back home, that is to Eric's home, the mansion called Hidden Meadow. Sookie was thinking about how Nigel was planing to get the coffins into the house but that question was answered when they arrived there and Sookie saw Nigel put his hand on the first coffin with whom he then popped away and then he popped up next to the other coffin and teleported it into the house as well. Sookie wondered for a second if everybody around her knew how to teleport but she was so tired that it didn't really matter right now. It startled her how happy she was to be back at Hidden Meadow, Sookie was surprised at how much she had missed it. Emma who had been talking non-stop ever since they picked her up at the airport, clearly wanted Sookie to tell her everything that happened but after handing her caretakers the presents she had bought for them Sookie excused herself saying that she needed to sleep. Though she wanted to spend some time with her daemon caretakers Sookie was really tired from the three hour flight back home and she was still a little miffed at being labelled a freaking fangbanger on national television. Yeah, she was still not quite over it no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Emma insisted on fixing a plate for her to eat in case she felt hungry so Sookie went downstairs carrying the plate with the food Emma had already prepared for her. Since Nigel had teleported Eric's and Pam's coffins into the darkened living room upstairs Sookie was completely alone in Eric's hidey hole. She ate Emma's hearty beef stew then took her clothes off and fell completely tired into Eric's huge bed. Before falling asleep she thought about how much she had missed Eric's bed.

Some time later she was woken by a pair of lips kissings hers in a very sensual way. Sookie purred and raised her hands to cup her lovers face when she noticed that this wasn't Eric kissing her, it was Pam. Sookie shrieked and immediately pulled the vampiress away from her.

"Pam! What the hell," she yelled glaring at the grinning female vampire.

"What? Isn't this how you're supposed to wake the sleeping beauty, with a kiss?" Pam said chuckling wickedly and exposing her fully extended fangs.

"Yeah, but normally that's done by the prince," Sookie said and got out of bed before Pam felt tempted to join her.

"Don't be so sexist Sookie. This is the 21st century, for fucks sake," Pam giggled and let her eyes wonder appreciatively over Sookie's underwear-clad body.

Sookie gave an annoyed sigh and hurried to put on her bathrobe, "Pam, where's Eric?" she asked to distract the almost drooling vampiress.

"He's in his office making a few phone calls to check if the others arrived well and also to get Maxwell Lee's report on the status of the Area. I'll be heading out myself in a minute because Mondays is the day Fagtasia's beverage gets delivered so I have to be there to make sure that nothings missing," Pam said and was now busy checking her make-up in the mirror.

"Oh, so you don't get a day off at the only day Fangtasia is closed?" Sookie asked stupidly feeling sorry for Pam.

Pam turned and gave her an almost tender look. It had always surprised her that Sookie treated vampires as though they were normal people. That she was able to feel sorry for them or even worry about them. Pam had never met a human who treated her the way Sookie did, with respect and consideration, it was very endearing. Pam gave her a little smile and said,

"We have a schedule that determines who is due to take care of this task so everybody can enjoy a free Monday, but today it's my turn. But don't worry it's done within minutes and then I'm free to do whatever I please and tonight I'll head out to a party at some brand new supe club called _Mystical_ that opened in Monroe," Pam said grinning broadly and Sookie couldn't help but smile back.

Right then she saw the 19 year old girl Pam must have been when Eric turned her. It was funny that this teenager was actually over 200 years old and wiser than Sookie would ever be in her entire life. Sookie liked her very much and not only because she was Eric's child but because Pam was one of those rare vampires with an actual sense of humor. And right now she was about to give her another dosis of that humor,

"Listen Sookie, dear Abby says it's usual for human women to get presents after getting married so I had a little present sent over here and the Wisdomtree's have wrapped it so that I could hand it to you today, wait a minute," she said and went upstairs to get it.

Sookie felt herself getting excited and then she reminded herself that Pam was a vampire and therefore her present probably wouldn't be something that a normal person would get for a 'bride'. She was picturing all sorts of crazy things that Pam might have gotten for her when Eric walked in also dressed in his bathrobe. Sookie noticed that his hair was wet which meant that he must have taken a shower and she was disappointed that he didn't wake her for it. He knew how much she loved to shower with him.

"Emma told me that you were very tired my lover that's why I decided not to wake you," he explained after reading her mind and feeling her disappointment through the bond.

Sookie just gave a little nod and they both met half way and kissed each other tenderly. Eric broke the kiss when he could tell that Sookie had to breath, his lips were just inches from hers when he said,

"First things first," then bit into his wrist and held it out to Sookie, who immediately latched onto it like a starved animal. While sucking hard at the two puncture marks she realised how much she had craved Eric's sweet blood. Eric moaned and pushed her bathrobe aside so he could sank his fangs into her shoulder. While they both fed from each other the bond was humming with happiness and soon it brought them to a raging orgasm just by drinking.

"Good morning pet, I trust you slept well?" Eric asked once he came back down from his orgasmic high and he smiled when Sookie blushed and nodded shyly.

"Yes Eric I did, you exhausted me last night," she said still panting a little.

"That is what I intended," Eric purred before seizing her lips again.

"Hold your horses and cool your jets," Pam's voice said startling Sookie.

She was carrying a large square gift box which she handed to Eric, "This is for my master and my mistress from me, Pam," she said in her best sweet little girl impression and then she was gone before Sookie was even able to thank her for the gift. '_That Pam,' _Sookie and Eric thought at the same time.

Eric placed the gift box on the dresser drawer next to the door then turned to Sookie and gestured that she had the honers to unpack it. Sookie was way to excited and she had the gift paper ripped off and was opening the gift box within seconds. When she looked inside she found that the box was full of guess what – sex toys. Eric laughed and shook his head while Sookie got the little red card out, and it read:

_**Dear Newlyweds,**_

_**even though Eric doesn't need any help to rock Sookie's world, I thought you two would like to experiment a little on your honeymoon.**_

_**Have Fun,**_

_**Pam**_

"Well, I guess we both knew that Pam wouldn't get us new kitchen items, right?" Sookie said and exchanged a look with Eric right before they both began laughing not at all surprised with Pam's naughty gift.

Eric was getting one item after the other out of the box and to Sookie's great displeasure he knew all of them. According to Eric there were anal toys, dildos, vibrators, scented and unscented oil and lotions, whips, paddles, nipple toys, cuffs, blindfolds, a body massager and lots more. A tensely smiling Sookie fished out a carton containing a realistic penis shaped vibrator with a very generous head size. The heavily veined shaft had multi-speed controls and the description on the carton said that the vibrator called 'Mighty Thor' was supposed to be a 12 inch super vibrator.

"Oh my god Eric look, this vibrator is almost as big as your gracious plenty," Sookie said while unpacking the huge sex toy.

Eric gave a derogatory grunt, "But nowhere near as good," he retorted smugly.

Sookie felt like teasing him a little, "Oh I don't know baby, it looks like a lot of fun," she said with all the mock innocence she could muster.

Eric dropped the item he was holding and growled, then he began slowly walking toward her making Sookie back away from him in feigned fear, Eric's fangs ran out as he slowly stirred her towards the bed.

Sookie giggled, "Don't get mad Eric, I'm just saying that it looks nice that's all. Fact is I never used one of these so I'm just guessing here."

Eric stopped dead in his tracks for a minute then grinned devilish, "Well since I'm all for improving your education I suggest we do a little research."

"Oh yeah, and how would that research look like?" Sookie asked nervously.

"I was thinking you could pleasure yourself with your new friend while I watch and then I would fuck you with my gracious plenty and afterwards you can judge which orgasm was better," he said showing fang.

"Hmmmm," Sookie said as if she was seriously mulling it over. "All right, but you must promise not to get angry if the vibrator wins," she said to tease him some more. Sookie knew of course that there would be no real competition since Eric's gracious plenty was the beez neez when it came to giving her mind blowing orgasms, but she was in the mood to play so what the hell.

Eric gave a short laugh, "Yeah, whatever. You need any help with that?" he asked remembering that she'd never used a vibrator before.

"I think I can handle it," Sookie said proudly and opened her bathrobe to reveal her naked body underneath.

Sookie found that her body thrilled at the idea of masturbating in front of Eric and as always a throbbing started down low. Deciding to give him a show, she slowly stripped of her bathrobe and underwear, letting it slowly slid down her body. She could tell that Eric was already very hard because his cock immediately responded to the sight and jutted out of his robe. When she reached the bed she sat down and leaned back on the huge king size bed. Spreading her legs so Eric could see her pussy, she started to toy with her breasts, lightly running her fingers over her nipples, she squeezed her aching breasts, bouncing them slightly for him and pinching her nipples gently. Since getting together with Eric, Sookie had gotten pretty good at getting herself good and ready for him.

Soon her hips were bucking expectantly and she was moaning all the while making sure to keep her eyes on her vampire. Eric was very pleased with Sookie especially because she remembered to look at him while she played with herself, he loved to know that she had him in mind while getting aroused. He was communicating to her through the bond how pleased he was and how much he loved her. Eric could see her juices starting to glisten between her pussy lips and he fought the urge to dive in there with his mouth.

Getting bolder Sookie reached down with one hand and brushed her pussy with her fingers as she brought the vibrator down in her other hand. She jerked on the bed at the first touch then began to rub it up and down her wet slid, lubricating it with her juices as her hips moved in harmony with the stimulation.

"Oh Eric," Sookie moaned when the pleasure started to grow.

Since she seemed a little afraid to impale herself with the huge vibrator Eric asked again, "You need my help getting it inside you, pet?" he spoke gently so she wouldn't wake from the haze of lust.

"No," Sookie said quietly. She knew of course that she was stalling. The vibrator was all covered in her juices by now so she shouldn't have any trouble to get it inside her. She took a deep shivery breath than started to press it into her hole, with each slide, just a little bit stretching out the entrance to her pussy.

"Oh God," she moaned and her eyes looked into Eric's, begging him to touch her. Eric just smiled a little and leaned against the dresser, crossing his arms demonstratively to indicate that he wouldn't

lift a finger no matter what she did.

Sookie's trembling hand shoved the huge toy deeper inside her, until she found a steady rhythm of working it in and out of her pink wetness. She saw Eric's fangs ran out some more as he watched her pussy stretch open for the 12 inch toy, with every stroke the slick shaft pressed more deeply into her making her moan louder and louder. Sookie started to really get into it, thrusting harder with it, burying it's entire lengh into herself and then pulling it out halfway before shoving it back in. Her pussy slickly accommodated every thrust, her legs spreading even more so that Eric could really see the dildo penetrating her. Eric's dick was throbbing as he wished that it was his dick that was inside of her.

"Oh, wow," Sookie panted, churning her pussy on the sliding toy. "So this is what it's like! Ohhhh my God!"she whimpered and moaned and choked occasionally as she fucked herself silly. She grew hornier by the second as she fucked herself with the vibrator knowing that Eric was watching her. Gripping the device more tensely in both hands, she lifted her cute little ass up off the bed and twisted her cunt round and round as she fucked on the plastic joy giver. She fucked it into her cunt faster and faster, panting in time with each fuck-thrust. Her eyes glassed over and her lips fell apart as she gasped for breath. As Eric watched Sookie's cunt swallow the hard, rubber cock, his own got harder and harder. She looked beautiful and once again he thanked the gods for giving him this woman. Her hair was hanging partly over her face and her nipples were stiff and swollen with arousal. Eric moaned when the wonderful inviting aroma of hot cunt-juice filled his nostrils.

"Oh, Christ," Sookie suddenly gasped because her finger accidentally switched on the vibrator. Her dazed mind remembered that the toy did have a switch marked with slow, medium, and fast speed. Her fingers had turned it on to slow so Sookie reached down and turned it on medium, and the rubber cock began to buck inside her. Sookie moaned and a low humming sound came from it as the motor began pumping the vibrator back and forth into her cunt. Eric saw her eyes lit brighter and she spread her legs wider, pulling the toy farther into her. His hands gripped the furniture to keep himself from ravishing her like a wild animal.

"Oh Eric, that feels so good," she screamed and arched her hips, grinding her pussy into the rotating vibrator, accentuating the pleasure that filled her naughty little cunt.

Eric groaned and watched as his bonded pulled the buzzing vibrator out of her dripping hole to use it's wet sticky point on her swollen clit. Sookie soon realized that a girl can't keep it against her clit for too long at a time. The sensations were mind-boggling. She stretched out as a wild orgasm hit her and arched upward as she shoved the toy back inside her and humped it to increase her orgasm. Sookie was clearly gone by now, moaning and growling as it penetrated her pussy once again. The wetter she got, the more "sloshing" sounds could be heard, as her cunt sucked wildly at the buzzing dildo, holding it so possessively that she found it difficult to fuck the thing in and out of herself.

"Ahhhh, that's so good," she panted and reached down again to flick the switch of the toy on to fast speed and immediately the vibrations rippled through her body, one after the other, again and again. The toy almost bucked out of her grasp but Sookie held on firmly, yanking and pulling the huge thing further into her cunt. Shuddering, she held it inside of her as its waves got more intense, teasing and manipulating her pleasure spots. Her head was thrown back, face twisted in agonizing ecstasy, mouth open wide, eyes clenched shut, as she panted out her sighs of pleasure.

When Eric saw **THAT** his mood changed 180-degrees and he felt himself getting deeply and profoundly jealous of the vibrator. He glared at the huge toy reaming his bonded's snatch again and again and suddenly he wasn't enjoying it anymore. Eric was no greenhorn when it came to sex toys, in fact he liked using them from time to time especially when he was having sex with several women because then the others had something to occupy themselves with before it was there turn to get fucked. So Eric normally enjoyed seeing a woman give herself pleasure with a sex toy but when it came to Sookie he didn't for some reason. He found that he didn't like how much pleasure the thing was giving her because he didn't want anything but him to make her moan like this. He told himself to snap out of it and tried to focused on his bonded again who was screaming as surge after surge of orgasmic joy rippled through her young body. Her wet pussy spasmed repeatedly as her hot ass bounced happily on the bed.

He could see the vibrator fucking in and out of his woman's cunt, the cunt lips spreading to make room for it. He saw the wetness coat the plastic shaft as it emerged. Sookie was moaning and fucking her cunt toward the vibrator, eating it greedily, and her clit was enormously swollen, gleaming like a pearl above her splayed pussy-lips. Eric never thought that he would be jealous of a vibrator but that little bastard was having all the fun. Sookie screamed as she came again and Eric suppressed a growl because he didn't feel comfortable with something else giving her the same climax that he could.

His bonded kept fucking herself with the sex toy, the vibrator was pounding in and out of her cunt, emerging from time to time to buzz her nub again, then slamming deep and hard into her fuck-hole once more. The louder she moaned the more jealous he got. A tiny voice inside him was telling him that his bonded wanted that toy more than him and Eric was very close to yanking that thing out of her and demand that her little pussy should be solely devoted to his cock and nothing else. A moan tore from Sookie's lips as she slid every inch of the stupid tool deep inside her. Eric's cock jerked, remembering the tightness of her wet cave gripping his shaft. While watching her rolling around and bucking in ecstasy his mind went through all the ways he could destroy the vibrator.

Maybe he could burn it, run it over with his car or better yet tear it to pieces with a chainsaw then burn the remains. Eric was still brooding about the best way to off the vibrator when Sookie's voice broke through the jealous fog surrounding him,

"Eric, is everything all right?" she asked shyly sounding worried. She had just calmed down from her fourth or fifth orgasm and was more than ready to get fucked by the gracious plenty because she had come to the conclusion that getting it from a plastic cock wasn't the same thing as getting it from Eric's cock, not the same thing at all, when she saw the expression with which her vampire was glaring at her vibrator and how lost in Swedish thoughts he was.

Eric snapped out of his jealousy and gave his bonded a fangy smile, "Of course my lover, I was just lost in your beauty," he lied because he felt embarrassed to admit that he had been planning the assassination of a vibrator.

Sookie smiled seductively and pulled the vibrator slowly out of her glistening pussy that was gushing with her juices, "You can do me now," she purred her voice hoarse and shaky from the vibrator induced orgasms.

Sure enough she didn't have to ask twice for that. Eric stripped off his bathrobe and was on her with the blink of an eye and because she was already dripping wet he rammed his throbbing cock inside her with a single deep thrust and Sookie wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. They both gave a sigh of relieve when their bodies joined again, his rock hard cock sliding into her wet pussy. Feeling how perfect they fit and how right their union was. Eric's hands lifted her legs upward and straight, then pried them apart to make plenty of room for his hard, pounding strokes. His eyes watched his cock disappear between her swollen pussy lips then reappear slick with her honey, it almost felt like his cock kept getting bigger and bigger, while her cunt got smaller and tighter. His cock-hair and pubic bone bounced hard against her clit and Sookie was in heaven because nothing compared to her beloved gracious plenty. Her hips jerked every time his cock hit her sweet spot and she held it there, her cunt muscles snapping tight, strangling down on his prick and squeezing his cock tight until Eric groaned with despair. The fuck friction was almost unbelievable and her clit felt like it was about to erupt. A series of small cums started shooting through her body, building up with each one until she was coming like a house afire.

"Goddamn!" Eric hissed.

"I love your cock, baby. Give it to me..... oh please fuck me..... fuck me," she begged and Eric obeyed.

Sookie's dirty words spun Eric out of control. He marveled again how this little girl was able to turn him on like that. It was incredible what she did to him. He clapped his hands to her hips, and watched her naked, dangling breasts bouncing with each hard thrust and trembling with her heavy breathing. The shiny flesh between them was damp and shining with perspiration. Her slippery pussy was hot and wet around his driving cock. Eric leaned down and began nibbling on her nipples and it seemed to make her cunt even hotter around his prick. He pierced the hard buds with his fangs and licked off the blood just to do it all over again. Sookie's hips began moving, swirling with lust and she moaned at the savage pleasure it gave her.

Sookie whimpered like a wounded animal when Eric suddenly pulled his cock out of her. He laughed a little and shoved his moist prick up her tight little ass making her purr again pretty quickly. Sookie loved having Eric's huge cock up her ass and soon she was thrusting upward to get him deeper inside her. She jumped a little in surprise when Eric started massaging the puffy lips of her pussy with the buzzing head of the long, vibrator. Slowly he cased it between the wet lips. There was some resistance, so he shoved a little harder and the big head popped inside her. Sookie yelped, but it felt so good, and she sighed happily when she felt him shove the 12 inch toy in deeper. Soon it was three-fourths in her and they had settled into a steady rhythm. Eric was fucking her with it in short but passionate thrusts, he even slipped it out, as she had done, and buzzed her clit with the pleasure stick.

"Ahhhhh......oh Jesus," Sookie moaned aloud, her fingers moving to her pussy against her will.

Sookie whimpered with the bliss of having both of her fuck-tunnels stuffed full at the same time she tossed and twisted between them, adoring it. She liked the feel of being stuffed like that. Both cocks stretched her pussy and ass nicely, just enough to give her the powerful illusion of actually being split in half. Eric was his usual, ever-fucking self, pounding and ripping at her asshole and cunt with the dildo and cock until it felt as though he would cut her in half. He looked down to glory in the sight of both shafts fucking her holes. He spread her wide again, and his finger slicked into her cunt, probing alongside the burrowing shaft of the dildo. The buzzing dildo kept her soaring in bliss and Eric's cock up her ass flooding on a endless wave of multiple orgasms.

As always when they made love, it was as though time had stopped and a primeval atmosphere curled around them, they rolled and writhed on the huge bed, with Sookie screaming out her lust and passion. "Eric," she cried out when she couldn't stand it any longer and she arched upward. An orgasm swept through her, unexpectedly intense and earth shattering. Wild waves rocked against her again and again and again. Eric's cock was trapped far up her ass and he howled her name when he came as well. Her cunt and ass walls rippled, milking the vibrator and cock at the same time as thick cum splattered again and again into her body.

Eric collapsed on top of her and he kissed her passionately before asking smugly, "So, who's the winner, pet?"

Sookie's eyes closed lazily and a slow smile curled her pretty lips, "Of course your gracious plenty, honey," she said breathlessly when she regained her voice.

"Told you!" Eric said extremely self-satisfied and pulled out of her to engage in his favorite post coital pastime. Sookie shook her head at her vampires insatiability when she saw him lower his face between her splayed thighs. She saw him inhale her scent like a drug addict and then his tongue slid into the slit of her cunt, travelling in circles to go around the base of the vibrator that was still stuck deep inside her. His soft, velvety tongue made her pussy purr in contentment. Then his tongue slid lower to gobble her other hole and all the while Eric growled hungrily. All Sookie could do was lie back and enjoy it, which is exactly what she did.

When there was nothing left for him to clean Eric laid next to Sookie and started licking the vibrator that he had pulled out of her at some point and that was still covered in her juices. While watching Eric lick the dildo clean Sookie was gently stroking his moist semi-hard cock, then she chuckled a little when she thought about something funny,

"You know baby, maybe we should name it."

"Name what?" Eric asked in between licks. The damn vampire was licking the vibrator like it was some sort of lollipop. _'Gosh, he loves my pussy juices way too much,'_ Sookie thought amused.

"The vibrator," she said and gave him a wicked grin. "I definitely want you to use it on me more often, so we might as well name it."

Eric chuckled and finished licking his dildo-lollipop before answering, "You have any suggestions, pet?" he asked trying not to get jealous at the sex toy again.

"How about Eric Junior?" Sookie asked and giggled when Eric just gave a disgusted grunt.

"Or maybe Gracious Plenty?"

Eric growled deeply, "That name belongs to my cock, Sookie. Don't you dare give that name to anything else."

"All right, all right," Sookie said hastily before he lost it. "Hmm, it should be a name that has something to do with you," she added thoughtfully.

"Why? You know that thing will never measure up to me," he said proudly.

"Oh please Eric, don't tell me you are jealous of a vibrator," Sookie said incredulous then suddenly shrieked when she thought about the perfect name. "I think I got the perfect name, baby," she said smiling.

"What is it?" Eric asked curiously.

"Leif, our vibrators name should be Leif. Like your alias, what do you think?" she asked excited.

"Sure, why not," Eric said and spooned her.

"Are you really OK with it?" Sookie asked trying to hide how much she would love that.

"Whatever makes you happy is perfect for me too, dear one. Besides that way you'll be screaming for me when you pleasure yourself with it at my absence."

"You wouldn't mind if I pleasured myself without you?" Sookie asked with big eyes.

"No, as long as you think of me while doing it I don't mind. Drinking my blood will increase your libido immensely and should I be unable to be at your service I'd rather have '_Leif_' take care of business than another man," he said reasonably as if he hadn't just a few minutes ago been planning to get rid of Leif.

"Oh you're so good to me," Sookie said sarcastically.

"You bet you sweet ass I am," he said mockingly and tickled her silly.

While still chuckling Sookie waited until they had settled again and she was safely back in Eric's arms, before asking gently, "Eric, what happened 700 years ago between you and the Ancient Phytoness?

Eric closed his eyes as if he had to focus especially hard to recall the events he was about to unfold. Most of it was painful to him and he knew it would also be painful to Sookie but if there was a single soul out there for whom he would tear open those old wounds it was for her. Not only because he loved her and knew that she loved him as well but also because somehow Eric felt like his story was as much part of Sookie as it was his. After all the Ancient Phytoness had hinted that they were fated and if this was truly the case then Sookie had been part of his life way before she had been born and therefore she had the right to hear it.

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath and Sookie snuggled closer to him just so he knew that she really appreciated his willingness to talk about a subject he clearly didn't want to talk about. Sookie held her breath and she could tell that Eric was looking down the immense swell of time that had passed between his present – a bar in Shreveport, Louisiana – and his past – a night 700 years ago.

"In order for you to understand the events of that night I'll have to start at the very beginning," Eric said slowly. "I was born as the second son of a chief and counted a man at twelve though I went to my first battle at eleven. When my older brother was killed in battle, it fell on me to marry his childless wife Aude so our families would still be bonded. I was only sixteen when we married but I didn't mind taking Aude even though she was much older than me, since I've always liked her and knew that she wasn't a silly girl. She had already lost two babies of my brother so she was willing to marry me and have more that lived. Aude had....we had..six children."

Sookie felt a little ache in her heart because she would never be able to have children with him, to distract herself she asked very quietly, "Did they live?"

"Three lived," he said and smiled. "Two boys and a girl. Two died at birth. And with the sixth child, Aude died, too."

"Of what?"

Eric shrugged. "She and the baby caught a fever. I suppose it was from some sort of infection. At my time when people got sick they mostly died. Aude and the baby parished within hours of each other and I buried then in a beautiful tomb," he said proudly. "She had her best broach on her dress and I laid the baby on her breast."

"How old were you?" Sookie asked gently.

"I was in my early twenties," he said. "Perhaps twenty-three. I was brought over not long after Aude's death."

"How did it happen?" Sookie asked carefully knowing that this was a subject some vampires didn't like to talk about.

"Well I missed my wife, you see, and I needed someone to take care of the children. No such thing as a househusband then," he said laughing a little. "I had to go raiding. I had to be sure the slaves were doing what they ought in the fields. So I needed another wife. One night I went to visit the family of a young woman I hoped would marry me. She lived a mile or two away. I had some worldly goods, was the son of a chief, and I was thought a handsome man and was a noted fighter, so I was a good prospect. Her brothers and her father were glad to greet me, and she seemed …agreeable. I was trying to get to know her a bit. It was a good evening. I had high hopes. But I had a lot to drink there, and on my way home that night..." Eric paused, and Sookie saw his chest move when he took another unnecessary breath. In remembering his last moments as a human, he had actually taken a deep breath. "It was the full moon. I saw a man lying hurt by the side of the road. Ordinarily I would have looked around to find those who had attacked him, but I was drunk. I went over to help him; you can probably guess what happened after that."

"He wasn't really hurt," Sookie said gently.

"No. But I was, soon after. He was very hungry. His name was Appius Livius Ocella." Eric smiled, though without much humor. "He taught me many things, and the first was not to call him Appius. He said I didn't know him well enough."

"What was the second thing?"

"How to get to know him," Eric said and felt Sookie shiver all over once she understood what that meant. Eric shrugged, "It was not so bad....,once we left the area I knew. In time, I stopped pining after my children and my home. I had never been away from my people. My father and mother were still alive. I knew my brothers and my sisters would make sure my children who were still too small to care for themselves, were brought up to be as they ought, and I had left enough to keep them from being a burden. I worried, of course, but there was no helping it. I had to stay away. In those days, in small villages, any stranger was instantly noticed, and if I ventured anywhere close to where I'd lived, I'd be recognized and hunted. They would know what I was, or at least know I was …..wrong."

"Where did you and Appius go?"

"We went to the biggest cities we could find, which were few enough then. We traveled all the time, parallel to the roads so we could prey on travelers."

Sookie was torn between the pain of imagining her Viking skulking through the woods in search of easy blood and the thought of all the unfortunates he'd ambushed. But that's what life used to be back then, there had been no substitute for fresh blood. _'It was kill, or die,'_ Sookie thought reasonably.

"There weren't so many Villages back then so we had to keep on moving because people would miss their neighbors very quickly. Young vampires are so hungry. At first I killed even when I didn't mean to."

"Was he good to you, this Appius Livius Ocella?"

"He taught me all he knew. He had been in the legions, and he was a fighter, as I was, so we had that in common. He liked men, of course, and that took some getting used to. I had never done that. But when you're a new vampire, anything sexual seems exciting, so even that I enjoyed ... eventually."

"You had to comply," Sookie said thinking about Bill and his maker Lorena.

"Oh, he was much stronger …...though I was a bigger man than him—taller, longer arms. He had been vampire for so many centuries, he'd lost count. And of course, he was my sire. I had to obey," Eric said matter-of-factly.

"Is that a mystical thing or a made-up rule?" Sookie asked, curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"It's both," Eric said. "It's a compulsion. It's impossible to resist, even when you want to.....even when you're desperate to get away." His white face was closed and brooding and Sookie's heart ached for him.

"When did you leave him?" Sookie asked knowing that all vampires eventually parted ways with their makers.

"I stayed with Appius for almost twenty years before he finally allowed me to leave him. By then he had made another vampire to entertain himself with. I went my own way for many, many years, but I always came back whenever he called me to serve him again. You see, Appius had always been a viciously ambitious vampire, willing to do whatever necessary to achieve his own goals. Being his child it was my duty to do everything in my power to help him achieve those goals even though I hated the royal court with all those corrupted aristocrats. Back then I wasn't fond of politics and I did my best not to get involved. I merely played my part in the grand scheme for dominance according to my sire's wishes. But I soon learned that Appius was almost obsessed with gaining power and one of his biggest obsessions was to be elected as the chosen one."

"What was that all about?" Sookie asked feeling his growing reluctance through the bond.

"To be honest no one really knew or to this day knows what it entails. The prophecy of the Chosen One was an ancient vampire legend that foretold the coming of a vampire who would bring balance to the supernatural world though its origins and actual content remained unknown. Appius believed that this Chosen One was the one who would inherit the throne from the emperor, who'd been elected the supreme ruler ever since vampires got organized in a feudal system. Being a child of the emperor himself and one of the oldest vampires around, Appius always felt entitled to be The One."

"Your maker is a child of the emperor too, you mean like Alaric?"

"Yes, the emperor only had three children, which is quite unique for a vampire as old and powerful as him. My sire was the youngest of his three sons and I dare say also the most ambitious one. When I was around 300 vampire years old the Ancient Phytoness had announced that the identity of the Chosen One was to be revealed during a special summit at the royal palace. I was on one of my journeys when Appius summoned me to his side. It's not like he called me to be present at this historical event because he thought that I might be IT, he did it because he wanted his subjects to be by his side when his crowning moment came.....He was so convinced that he was the one," Eric said shaking his head when he remembered Appius incredible arrogance.

"But it wasn't him, right?" Sookie asked gently already knowing the answer.

"No, it wasn't," Eric said sounding bitter. "When I arrived the summit had already started. Many vampires male and female had already stepped before the Ancient Phytoness to see whether they were the one. Appius was so confident that he was the one that he waited for me to arrive before stepping before the oracle. He was amusing himself with all the vampires getting denied one after the other. Once I joined him and his pack of sworn vampires he led the way to where the Ancient Phytoness sat next to the emperor's throne. While Appius climbed up the few stairs to stand before the oracle we stood behind and waited.........."

Suddenly something odd happened. Because she was touching Eric while he was remembering that night so long ago Sookie began reliving it in her mind right along with him. Just like once with Bethany the young girl she had done this with when she had been looking for the vampire Farrell for the Dallas vampires, Sookie was now submerging deeper into Eric's memory and he let her willingly. While he spoke, his words mixed with the pictures she saw in his head and soon it was as if she was watching a film:

"_**Who stands before me?" the blind Ancient Phytoness asked her voice trembly from the effort it took to control the powerful forces floating within her at this crucial night.**_

_**Appius had a confident smile around his lips and while bowing he said proudly, "It is me ancient one, Appius Livius Ocella, child of the emperor Corvus Corax."**_

"**_Step closer my lord so that I may touch your skin and know if you have been blessed by the_ _Norns," the oracle spoke and raised her arms._**

_**Appius stepped closer, knelt before the ancient vampiress and grabbed her hands. The blind vampiress closed her eyes and focused her energies because even she did not know who the Chosen One was. The Norns had only told her that it would be revealed to her through divine intervention once the right one stood in front of her. The only thing she knew is that it would happen tonight.**_

"_**It's not you," she spoke to Appius not knowing that with those three words she had shattered all the hopes and expectations the Roman vampire had accumulated over the centuries, ever since he learned about the prophecy of the Chosen One.**_

"_**NO! No, this can't be right," Appius screamed indignant. He forced the little old vampiress to her feet and placed her hands on his head, making her guardian maids pull out their swords and circle him ready to protect the ancient oracle. **_

"_**Try again, I'm sure this is a mistake," he shouted at her completely out of his mind.**_

"_**It's no mistake young vampire, you are not the one," the old woman spoke again calm but firm. She had expected this reaction from him because everybody knew how proud the Roman was.**_

"_**NO!" Appius roared and that's when Alaric who had been standing behind the emperors throne stepped in to help get his brother under control before the oracles guards chopped him to pieces. He was much older than Appius and therefore stronger. Alaric understood Appius disappointment because he himself had been one of the first to step before the oracle tonight and had been turned down as well, but unlike his brother Alaric hadn't been getting his hopes up for the last couple centuries. Alaric pulled Appius away from the old woman which wasn't that easy because the Roman was fighting him so hard, when Alaric was almost losing his temper the emperor put an end to it by saying,**_

"_**That's enough Appius, you will accept the oracles verdict," compelled by his sires power over him Appius stopped fighting Alaric who immediately let go of him.**_

_**The Ancient Phytoness who had resumed her seat just said, "Bring me the next one."**_

_**Since Appius people had been standing right in font of the podium everybody expected one of them to go next. But none of them wanted to because they were all scared to draw Appius rage if they went up there right after he was so publicly humiliated. But the A.P. asked again and understanding why Appius vampires were reluctant to step forward the Emperor ordered,**_

"_**You," he pointed at Eric who had been standing the closest, ready to come to his sires aid. "Step before the oracle."**_

_**Eric looked at Appius hoping to get his approval first even though he had to obey the emperor since his command came before anything else, even ones makers. But Appius was just staring into space still drowning in disappointment. Eric decided to get it over with and take one for the team so the speak. He stepped before the A.P. and the minute their hands touched she suddenly began to radiate from within floating a few feet in the air, her blind eyes had light rays shining out of them and with a voice that wasn't really hers anymore she proclaimed: "Behold before you stands the Chosen One!" - Then she floated back to the ground where her maids took her lifeless body and carried her to her chambers.**_

"Oh my freaking god," Sookie said quietly completely fascinated by what she just saw.

"Yeah, it was quite a show," Eric said dryly out loud then continued thinking about what happened next so Sookie could see it too.

_**The entire assembly had fallen quiet and Eric was still trying to comprehend what just happened when suddenly Appius voice thundered through the quiet hall,**_

"_**TRAITOR!" he screamed hateful his golden eyes blazing with rage born from the rejection he'd just experienced. "You betrayed me!"**_

"_**Master, I would never.....," Eric tried but Appius wouldn't listen to him.**_

"_**I'm no longer your master!" he spat and looked at his child with pure unadulterated and irrational loathing."You have betrayed me offspring, therefore I abjure all kinship with you forever and I exclude you from my bloodline!" Appius spewed madly and left the hall as fast as only a vampire could.**_

"What did that mean, baby?" Sookie whispered somehow knowing that what Appius had just said was a big deal in the vampire world.

"Vampires operate under a form of pyramid scheme," Eric said out loud. "Each line is ranked by the master and every person the master sires is under his or her rule and more importantly protection. Vampires can only leave their sire's domination if the sire dies or releases them as a gesture of goodwill, but that's a possibility that no vampire would take because there are always some adversaries who are stronger and older than you. A masters protection is invaluable in my world."

"So by excluding you from his bloodline...," Sookie started.

"Appius declared me a masterless vampire and therefore fair game. There is no accountability for any cruelty done to masterless vampires, because they belong to no one," Eric explained.

"That's a brutal system your people operate under," Sookie said sadly.

"Yes, it can be, sometimes," Eric said shrugging.

"But why would other vampires hunt down masterless vampires?" she asked not fully getting it.

"Well, if that man or woman has a vampire gift that someone wants or fears than this vampire is hunted down by stronger vampires who would either want to use or kill them. His only change is to get pledged to either his makers sire or another strong vampire he or she trusts."

"Like Charles Twining pledged himself to Hot Rain after his sire was killed," Sookie said remembering what Eric had told her about the vampire Hot Rain send to cancel the debt that he thought Eric still owed him for killing his child Long Shadow.

"Yes," Eric said growling a little when he remembered the pirate who had tried to kill his bonded to hurt him.

"What happened next Eric?" Sookie asked referring to the night 700 years ago.

Eric's whole body stiffened but he kept talking and remembering, "When I think about it now I guess I was too trusting or careless back then, that's why instead of running away that night I went to my chambers as if nothing had happened. I wanted to..... no, I needed to think. I didn't expect anyone to attack me right away because except for this Chosen One business I had no significant powers so far, I couldn't even fly yet, I only learned flying when I was around 400 V-years old. Therefore I thought I had some time to figure out a way to regain Appius trust or chose a suitable master to replace him. But I was wrong and I never even made it to my room that night. Appius sent some rouge vampires to get me and even though I was a good fighter I had no change against them....I was too young. They took me to some underground dungeon somewhere remote and there Appius tortured me for the rest of the evening."

Eric felt Sookie shuddering at the terrible images she saw in his head and he shut down to protect her but Sookie immediately said, "No, please I.....I need to see this, Eric. Please!"

Eric opened up again but suppressed the incredible pain he had suffered because he didn't know if Sookie would relive the pain too. They both hugged each other tighter and he continued talking,

"By the time he was done with me it was already dawn and I was badly wounded," Eric said sounding oddly distant as if this had happened to somebody else. But Sookie could feel that his makers betrayal had stunned him and hurt him deeper than anything ever had.

As Sookie could see in his mind badly wounded meant that he was covered in his own blood, had one missing arm, several broken bones, deep cuts from the silver razor blades that Appius had used on him and they had drained him almost dry. - Sookie started crying silently, deeply upset by all the pain Eric had suffered that night. It made the torture Bill had suffered under Lorena look like a picnic by comparison.

Eric knew she was crying but she had wanted to know so there was nothing he could do about it. He figured it was better that way so he kept talking, "I thought that he was done with me and I guess his men thought that too because they asked him what they should do with me. Appius didn't even look at me when he told them to throw me outside so I could enjoy the sunrise."

"Oh no, Eric," Sookie sobbed and began covering his chest with tiny kisses. She couldn't imagine that his beautiful skin had once been as badly burned as she'd just seen in his head.

Eric laughed a little, "Don't worry pet, as you can see I was saved."

"But...how?" Sookie asked in between sobs.

"Alaric," Eric said and looked down to meet her eyes because she had looked up at him when she heard the name of her new acquaintance. "Yes, your new admirer saved me. I was somewhere outside, exposed to the sun, bloodless and burned almost to the point where vampires burst into flames when Alaric, covered in thick blankets popped up next to me and then teleported the two of us into emperor Corax private chambers."

"Are you saying Alaric can teleport?" Sookie asked wondering what other vampire gifts the talented vampire had.

"Yes he can. Alaric is very old and depending on the lineage you come from a vampire gains more and more powers over the years," Eric explained. "Anyway he and the emperor found out about what Appius did to me and the emperor send Alaric to find me. I was practically dead again when he found me, the pain was extremely bad because there was no healing blood left in my system to help me deal with it. The emperor tried to heal me but every touch caused an unbearable pain so Alaric had to glamour me to make sure that I would survive the treatment. After he was done the emperor gave me his blood and I slept for almost two weeks. When I woke I was reborn as his child. My arm took almost a year to grow back but eventually it did and the emperor assigned the Wisdomtree's as my caretakers during that time, they stayed with me ever since," Eric said and waited for Sookie to comment on Alaric's glamouring as she had on his teleporting. When she didn't he searched her mind and learned that she already knew about that gift of his.

"He told you that he's able to glamour vampires?" Eric asked surprised.

"Oh...uh yeah, he kinda did after he glamoured me," Sookie said thoughtlessly.

Eric sat up abruptly taking her with him, **"He did what?"** he growled.

"He said he only wanted to try if his glamour worked on me too since it worked on vampires," Sookie explained sheepishly.

Eric was fighting the urge to spank her behind for not telling him right away, "What did he make you do?" Eric snarled enraged that Alaric had that power over his woman.

"Nothing, he just made me stroke his hair," Sookie said and began stroking his chest soothingly.

"Stroke his hair?" Eric asked suspiciously and his blue eyes were blazing with blue fire.

Now, it was Sookie who glared at him, "What are you implying, Eric?"

"I'm implying that you have the annoying habit of not telling me things right when they happen and I don't care for this at all," he said his face just inches from hers.

"He told me that only two people knew about his gift and that his life would be in danger if other vampires knew. How the hell was I supposed to know that you were one of the two vampires who knew about it," Sookie snapped. "You can't expect me to endanger someone just because you expect an hourly report of every step I take."

"Oh yes I can," Eric said icily. "You don't know my world Sookie. A vampire who professes to be your friend today could be killing you tomorrow. Even if it's your own sire. Alaric may have saved my life once but even so I wouldn't trust him for a minute, not only because he can glamour me but also because I don't really believe that he doesn't mind at all not being the Chosen One. Being the emperors first child it is certainly his wish to one day inherit the throne and if that's really what the Chosen One is supposed to do then he lost out to me too and he surely isn't happy about that."

Sookie knew that Eric was right, as always. And she felt sorry for being recalcitrant, yet again. She could feel how pissed off he was and in an effort to calm him dawn she snuggled up to him again and began nuzzling his neck, whispering apologies and sweet nothings to her vampire. Justlikethat Eric had put her over his lap and was spanking her ass until it had a reddish glow,

"Ahhhhhhhh," Sookie yelped. "Eric, I said I was sorry!"

"You always say that, but then you go and do the opposite," he growled and spanked her some more.

Sookie was just getting ready to start crying when Eric slipped two fingers into her wet coochie making her moan instead of cry. He began fingering her faster and faster his thumb making excruciating circuits around her clit until Sookie was drooling from so much pleasure. With his other hand he grabbed hold of her throat but without choking her and pulled her head towards him before kissing her hard. Sookie moaned into his mouth immensely turned on by his dominance over her body and how he was playing with her pussy as if it was an instrument he mastered to perfection.

"Eric," Sookie panted breathlessly against his mouth.

"Spread your legs for my fingers, pet, " he ordered his mouth right next to her ear, sending shivers down her spine and Sookie spread herself open for him.

"Good girl," Eric purred and added a third finger into her needy cunt.

"Oh god Eric," Sookie said hoarsely in betweens moans of pleasure. She began rubbing her tummy against his erection until he tilted her head up again for another hard kiss. Sookie tried to lick his fangs with her tongue as good as she could making him groan with desire.

"Don't keep things from me, Sookie. I don't say that just to be bossy but because it's the only way I can keep you safe," he said somewhat calmer. It cheered him up to see how helpless she got once he touched her and how much sexual power he had over her. He was seriously considering to train her to orgasm to a certain word or phrase, that would surely come in handy whenever they were having a fight. _'It would be the perfect way to break off a fight with my little fairy,'_ Eric thought amused.

"Don't you dare," Sookie said attempting a growl that came out a moan because she was so close.

Eric just laughed and kept fingering her while his mouth nibbled and licked her ear and neck. Sookie was moaning and whimpering, thrusting her ass up to meet his fingers and get them deeper inside her. Eric bit his tongue and fed it to her open mouth and while she sucked greedily on the bleeding tongue they both surrendered to an incredible orgasm.

"So, you're also a child of the emperor now, right?" Sookie asked after a while when they were back in each others arms.

"Yes, but that's something only few vampires know. After Appius abjured me I was free to seek another master. The emperor had always liked me, but I think what made him adopt me in the end was the fact that I was the Chosen One. He somehow feels responsible for me."

"If you have such a powerful master in the old world, why did you leave it? Because of Pam?"

"No, I had been thinking about leaving long before I made Pam. Actually I barely stayed at the royal court. Appius was still around and he was determined to ruin me. His envy of me made him find perpetually some faults with me or invent some matter of complaint. Even after the emperor informed him that I was his child now, Appius tyranny didn't end. And though I did my best to put what happened behind me, I couldn't. Every glimpse of my former maker reminded me of that night. I loathed his hunger for power. The bottom line remained that Appius had betrayed me, and I honestly didn't know if I could ever forgive him," Eric closed his eyes for a moment, his emotions stabbing at him. Appius betrayal, then,had been deep, and it had only grown deeper with time.

"Didn't you ever ask the Ancient Phytoness or the emperor about the Chosen One stuff?" Sookie asked.

"I asked the emperor but he couldn't tell me and neither could anyone else so eventually I stopped asking."

"Didn't you ask the Ancient Phytoness?"

Eric shook his head, "The emperor told me that she wouldn't be able ….or better yet willing to tell me either so I didn't bother talking to her, besides I kind of blamed her for ruining my life and therefore I had no wish to talk to her again," he sounded like a wounded puppy when he said that and Sookie almost started crying again.

"Don't feel sorry for me my love because I didn't either," Eric said fully aware of the monster he became after Appius treason. "I learned from it and I never wanted to be as powerless as I had been that night. If I had been somebody back then he would have had a lot more trouble to get to me. But instead I had spend all those years since I'd been turned enjoying myself, life had been an endless party to me. I hadn't even accumulated some wealth yet, I was still living like a newborn vampire, robbing my victims or glamouring someone for money when I needed it. After that night I …...I changed. The rage I felt revitalized me and hardened me. I shed the last shred of humanity left inside me and channelled my rage into the pursuit of power. Not that I longed to be King but I wanted a position that would give me some independence and immunity. Whereas before I didn't have much business foresight, now I grasped at any new innovation which my business sense told me would bring profit or power. I must confess I became more competitive, more predatory. My ventures became more bold and aggressive. Although I wasn't a natural or experienced politician, I soon proved to be a quick study and I applied my Appius taught manipulative skills well to the task."

Eric looked down at Sookie, not knowing whether he should continue or not. He knew that he couldn't tell her everything or else she'd surely stop loving him. But he needed to tell her enough so others like Sonja or that fucker Quinn wouldn't keep using his past to scare Sookie away from him. She had to know that he hadn't always been the man she knew now. Eric had never been this open to anybody not even Pam, some of the things his child knew about him was from hearing the by now legendary stories of his many killing spree.

"Why did you stop?" Sookie asked quietly, she couldn't understand what he was thinking about so she had to ask.

"What I'm about to tell you now won't be pretty my lover. Would you still like to hear it?"

Sookie gulped a little but said, "Yes Eric, I need to know. I'd rather have no secrets between us then have to find out stuff about you from somebody else." Eric knew that she had Quinn and Bill in mind when she said that.

"Fine," Eric simply said and held her even tighter as if he was afraid she'd run away after hearing what he had to say. "I found that doing business alone wasn't helping me to deal with all the rage I was feeling. I needed an outlet. So I joined a nest of young vampires and we began selling our killing skills to the highest bidder. We would kill single targets or even entire armies, the only thing that mattered to us was the money and the prospect to kill and feed from our victims. As it often happens to vampires who live in nests, I reached a state where........where I became a ruthless serial killer, some even said a sadistic sociopath whose lust for carnage made me a figure of fear to humans as well as vampires, earning me that name you already heard about."

"Dark Angel," Sookie said sheepishly.

"Yes," Eric said and refused to think about all the thinks he'd done under this name so Sookie wouldn't see them. "They say I was as deathly as I was beautiful."

"Beautiful like an Angel," Sookie said again, slowly figuring out what that name was all about. "But instead of bringing deliverance and peace you brought death."

"Yes, I suppose I did," he said matter-of-factly. "Somehow I managed to hold onto enough humanity to keep from becoming totally degenerate. That's why I became bored with all the bloodshed very soon and left the nest, and that's when I ran into Pam. After turning her and needing a place to go with her I chose the new world because of the oil trade that was just starting there. I was looking for a new business to invest all the money I earned as a killer for hire so we made the long, dangerous and hard journey across the sea to America. Because of my previous experience in politics it wasn't hard to be elected as Sheriff, I was even able to pick which fiefdom I wanted. To this day I'm unable to tell why I choose Louisiana, I guess I already knew that I'd find you here my lover," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I was careful which vampires I let into my Area," Eric continued. "Choosing men and women whom I judged capable of filling in the weak points in my power structure. I have been quite liberal in allowing them to act on their own judgement, a policy which has already proven to give me considerable strength since it has garnered me the unconditional loyalty of my subjects. Over the years I learned to follow the ups and downs of the industry I'm in and I have diversified my interests to include electronics and retail outlets, allowing me to ride out the more difficult moments of the oil trade. And now here, lying in bed with you I've finally achieved everything I always wanted and more. I'm free, alive and I have your love. There is nothing I can't achieve as long as you are with me, my lover," Eric said also thinking about the councils proposal that he still had to tell her about.

Sookie felt unbelievable inner peace, as if she'd finally come to terms with her relationship to this truly unique vampire. Tonight she had learned why Eric was dominate in bed, more possessive than other vampires, eager to keep his position as sheriff while at the same time not eager to seek more power and she got a glimpse at how wealthy he really was. She knew now why Eric hated being helpless and why he was how he was strong, protective and calculating. His decisions thus far have proven quite canny and competent and Sookie was impressed at how well he had managed, especially after knowing where he was coming from. She knew that he held back on a lot of stuff he'd done but that was OK with her, he had told her more than she'd thought he ever would. And she was really thankful for it. What Sookie wanted now was to start a new chapter with him, make new memories, better memories for both of them.

"Thank you," Sookie whispered.

"For what my lover?" Eric asked gently.

"For sharing your life with me," she whispered and rose a little to kiss her vampire.

* * *

**OK, the next few Chapter's will be shorter so I can hopefully update a bit faster. Are you guys Ok with that? Let me know OK.**

**Love your reviews, they keep me going so please keep them coming :o)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like**


	26. Chapter 26

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**Hi guys, sorry it took so long. My honey is having a bad time right now. Not only his broken leg but now his granpa died. He loved him a lot so it's really killing him. I couldn't write while he was being so miserable so I hope you understand why it took that long. I would only write a little at work but never at home out of consideration for my honey. Hope you guys are doing better than us and thanks again for the great reviews. Love then all and they helped to cheer me up :o)**

**New Chap. ENJOY**

**

* * *

**Chapter 26

Sookie was excited. Not only because today was the day the Weres would have their coming out but also because she had a little surprise in store for Eric Northman, her bonded and 'husband'. She and Emma were sitting in the kitchen table chatting and drinking tea. Well Emma was seated and drinking tea while Sookie ran nervously up and down. They were waiting for Nigel who was running an errand for Sookie. Today was Thursday the third day since they came back from Rhodes and also the third day of their "honeymoon" and if everything worked out as planned Sookie would soon have something very special for Eric. She got the idea yesterday while hanging out with the Wisdomtree's during the day. Emma and Nigel had entertained her with stories of how they met and later got married. It had been quite informative, giving Sookie a few goose bumps now and then because some of the stuff daemons considered romantic would have most human women call the cops on the guy and have him delivered into a nuthouse. But since she herself was sleeping with a dead man, Sookie thought she had no right to judge and had therefore tried to enjoy their stories as much as a human possibly could.

What caught Sookie's attention was that Emma had played with her wedding band whenever Nigel had mentioned their marriage. It was as if touching the ring had reminded her of that (for them) very precious night. Seeing that, had made Sookie long for a wedding band as well. She had no idea if Eric would ever marry her the human way but what she knew was that they were married under vampire law and she wanted something on her and Eric's finger that symbolized that union. She knew that it wasn't common for vampires to exchange rings for a pledging but she would try and see if she could persuade Eric to wear one. Subconsciously Sookie knew of course that it was her insecurity kicking in again. She wanted a symbol that signalled to humans that she was a married woman no matter that her marriage was only valid in the vampire world. Also, a ring would make her feel good... that is better, about the whole pledging business and it would help Eric get used to wearing one if he ever.....well, you know. That is of course only if he liked the idea which is what Sookie was so nervous about. And that's also why Emma spend almost the entire afternoon trying to convince her that Eric would love the idea,

"He loves you Sookie, do trust that he will do anything you ask of him," the female daemon said and took another sip of her hot tea.

"Oh Emma I really hope so," Sookie said still doubtful. "It's not something Vikings did and sure as hell not a vampire custom either so I really hope he's Ok with it."

"Eric is very open minded Sookie, he always was. It's why he's so fond of live because he is curious about thinks and eager to experience everything at least once," Emma said and laughed obviously remembering something funny.

"What is it?" Sookie asked because she sure could use something to distract her a bit.

"Oh I just remember a little incident we had," Emma said and laughed a little before she kept talking. "We were at a summit where a trial was being held against a vampiress who had poisoned her maker with daemon blood. You see, vampires can't drink from us because our blood is too acidic for them. It doesn't kill them but it makes them sick for like a week. Nigel and I were in Eric's chamber taking care of things when Eric stormed in and asked politely if he could taste one of us," Emma laughed again. "Nigel and I told him of course that he better not because it really wasn't pleasant for vampires, but he insisted so Nigel volunteered."

"And what happened?" Sookie asked.

"Well, of course.. he got sick. He spend the rest of the summit puking his guts out and Dr. Ludwig and I had to nurse him day and night," Emma said really cracking up now.

Sookie had to giggle a little herself, "Why did he do it?" she asked.

"Dr. Ludwig asked him the same thing and he said that the whole trial made him curious about how daemon blood tasted like," Emma said then burst into laughter again followed by Sookie.

Nigel Wisdomtree popped right into this cheerful scenery, with his wife and Sookie giggling over Eric's escapades. The minute the daemon appeared in the kitchen Sookie's heart began beating faster. Nigel smiled knowingly and didn't waste any time to show her what she was waiting for.

"I hope you like it," he said while reaching inside his jacket. "The fire-daemon I gave it to, is a renown goldsmith in the supe world and he's worked for master Eric many times. He bids me to congratulate you on your pledging and to assure you that he'll be glad to work for you again. I tried to pay him put he refused saying that he wants the rings to be his wedding present to you and master Eric."

Sookie was surprised that this fire-daemon was being so nice to her without even knowing her. It was sure something else to be dating Eric instead of Bill. Eric's position and influence in the supe world gave her a totally different status in this world too. Sookie had noticed that even the fangbangers at Fangtasia seemed to pay her more respect, which didn't really mean that they didn't still think pretty mean stuff about her which is why she preferred not to go there often. Sookie noticed that her mind was drifting off again so she focused on the luxurious oak wooden double ring box that Nigel was reaching out to her. She took it and felt herself getting a little dizzy with excitement.

Emma, her overbearing caretaker immediately picked up on it and gave her husband a little nod to which he grabbed a chair and made Sookie sit on it. Sookie was totally fixed on the beautiful wooden ring box and didn't even notice that she was now sitting instead of standing. She opened the box with trembling fingers and found the two rings embedded in the smooth leather interior of the box. Sookie gasped and gave Nigel a brilliant smile. She loved the rings right away. Nigel and Emma exchanged a relieved look when Sookie turned her attention back to the rings. The rings weren't just some ordinary rings, Sookie had wanted something special for her and Eric's pledging rings. She had wanted something that was part of Eric's and her history together. Yesterday while brainstorming with the Wisdomtrees Sookie had the brilliant idea to make two rings out of the bullet she had sucked out of Eric's shoulder after the FotS attacked the Dallas vampires when they were celebrating Farrell's return. Out of some crazy impulse Sookie had kept that bullet thinking at the time that it was a good memento. She had asked the Wisdomtrees if it would be too tacky to make their pledging rings out of this bullet and maybe a complementary material, but they thought it was a great idea so Sookie had immediately called Amelia and asked her to get the bullet that she had kept in her jewellery box next to her Gran's most valuable jewels and Nigel had popped to Bon Temps and gotten it for her. Amelia had almost fainted with joy at having a real daemon pay her a visit and Sookie wondered again how someone could be so enthusiastic about everything supe related. After retrieving the bullet Nigel had told Sookie about the fire-daemon that was the go to goldsmith in the supe community and though Nigel said that he was very expensive Sookie had decided that he sounded like the right person do make the rings. Nigel had immediately brought the bullet to the fire-daemon called Val Baccio and with the promise that the rings would be done today he had returned there to get them.

Sookie was really impressed by the rings. The lead of the bullet had been worked into lean strands and then the fire-daemon had kinda braided it into twisted strands of eighth-lead and seven-gold knots. The combination made the handmade rings glitter and flash. They were a real eye-catcher, unique and very distinctive. Sookie noticed just now that Emma was starring at them as well and she asked happily,

"Aren't they beautiful Emma?"

"They are, very unique just like you and master Eric," Emma said smiling.

"Val Baccio ist quite the master in his profession, Sookie. But I must say he gave me a pretty odd look when I showed him the bullet and told him that you wanted him to make two rings out of it," Nigel said.

"Oh, but he did a fantastic job. Please send him my gratitude, tell him that I love them. I really like that he used gold as the complementary material because the lead and the gold contrast each other perfectly," Sookie gushed.

"I'll make sure to tell him," Nigel said grinning.

"When do you plan to ask him?" Emma asked, referring to when Sookie intended to show Eric the rings and ask if he liked the idea of having pledging bands.

Sookie sighed getting nervous again, "I was thinking about asking him after our dinner tonight. I told you that Eric is taking me to this new supe restaurant that opened in Area 5. I figured we will both be in the right mood then."

"Good idea," Emma said. "I'm sure he will love it," she added encouragingly and Nigel nodded too.

"I hope so," Sookie said then looked at the clock. It was almost time for Eric to wake and they didn't have time to linger today since they had reservations at this new fancy restaurant. Sookie told her caretakers that she should better head downstairs to get her clothes ready and gave Nigel a hug for helping her with the rings. The two daemons whose heart she had already won over wished her good-luck and assured her again that everything would be Ok. Then Nigel and Emma retired to their pool house and Sookie headed downstairs.

The first thing she did was hide the ring box in the little bag she would be taking with her tonight. Since Eric was still asleep Sookie used the time to get his and her clothes out and ready for them. She picked out a Navy pinstripe suit with a white pleated-front shirt and a skinny tie for Eric and a beautiful strapless sequin dress in black with allover sequin detail for herself. When she was done picking the proper jewellery and shoes to go with the dress Sookie dared to look at her Viking. They had a little fight last night so she was hoping that he wasn't still mad at her when he woke. Eric would lend his support to Alcide at the Shamrock Casino tonight and Sookie had wanted to go too but Mr. High and Mighty had forbidden her to go, which of course had triggered her Stackhouse temper. The make-up sex had been fantastic but the matter wasn't really off the table yet, at least not for Sookie.

With a sigh she stepped closer to the bed where the man lay who owned her heart. She started undressing while keeping her eyes on him, it was just a precaution to save time because Sookie knew that they would have sex before leaving for the restaurant. Eric woke up with so much hunger lately that he needed to fuck her before he could even think of doing anything else, just like Sookie needed a cup of coffee before she was truly functional. Pam said the Viking got really grumpy if he didn't have his daily Sookie-Fix, as Pam put it. Once she was naked Sookie pulled the bedsheets from his glorious body and laid next to him. She watched his face as he slept peacefully beside her. He looked so beautiful. She felt the erotic pressure building in the pit of her stomach as she thought of how he made love to her, giving her incredible pleasure before taking what he needed from her. She whispered his name into the darkness, but of course he didn't' stir. Gazing down at him Sookie remembered each embrace, his searing tongue exploring her mouth. Each of the touches he'd placed on her body, the feelings of his hands, fingers and his mouth, warming her inside and out bringing her so much pleasure. She remembered how he caressed her breasts, waking her lust with his mouth and hands. She almost felt his mouth exploring her sex bringing her to exquisite pleasures as she released her juices into his mouth.

That thought got her so horny that she decided to wake him Eric style. Using her knee to spread his legs, she knelt between them, and gently cupped the weight of his balls in her hand. Unable to resist, she stretched out between his legs and took the big globes into her mouth, gently rolling each one around on her tongue before releasing them. Eric didn't react but Sookie felt his cock move a little. Was it possible for him to get a hard on when he was still gone? It was probable, considering how old Eric was. Sookie grinned wickedly and decided to find out if this was possible. She ran her tongue slowly up the thick vein that ran the length of the underside of his shaft then flicked her tongue lightly over the thick head. She loved the taste of him. Unable to resist any longer, she pursed her lips, and slid her mouth over the head of his cock, locking her lips around the ridge to hold him there. She sucked greedily, using the tip of her tongue to open the hole at the end. She wanted to taste the wetness it held there. When she started probing the tiny hole a bit harder she got her reaction when Eric's cock got super hard and a bit of pre-cum oozed into her mouth. Sookie smiled triumphantly and sucked him even harder, digging for more cum with her tongue while her warm hand wrapped around the base, running her palm up and down the full length of his cock in a slow but increasing pace.

After several minutes of holding only the head in her mouth, Sookie felt Eric's hands tangle in her hair. He pulled her head up and she looked up into his eyes, he didn't' need to say anything, she could read what he needed in his eyes. Her vampire looked hungry, with his fangs fully down and his blue eyes glazed over and darkened with lust. "Good morning, baby," Sookie whisper softly before leaning down once more to flick her tongue over the swollen, purple head of his gracious plenty.

She opened her mouth and Eric pushed her mouth down over his hard dick. Sookie loved it when he did this. When she had taken him as deeply into her throat as she could, she held him there, in the tight confines of her mouth. She could feel need pulsing through his cock as she held him, the head wedged into the tightness of her throat. Then slowly, she eased her head back, pulling her mouth almost off him, keeping only the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it forcefully, just before she plunged back over him again. Again and again she took him deeply into her mouth, alternating between gentle pressure and deep thrusts. She could feel him swell inside her mouth, at the same time, she felt the pressure between her own thighs building. With one hand around the base of his cock, and the other massaging the weight of his balls, she gave him everything she had. Quickening the pace, she took him deep into her mouth, over and over, never losing eye contact with him so that he could see how much she enjoyed doing this to him.

Eric was pushing his hips upward to meet the thrust of her mouth. He couldn't take his eyes off her pink lips, sliding over the head of his cock and deliberately taking more and more of his shaft into her mouth. Sookie's mouth was so warm and wet, her saliva was running down his length as her tongue lightly tickled the underside of his prick. Her free hand was massaging and cupping his balls forcing Eric to spread his legs to give her more room. He groaned low in his throat and reached out to run his fingers through Sookie's hair as her head began bobbing up and down over his dick. She was swallowing his dick in erotic rhythm making his toes curl with each moan and sigh. She was so good at eating him that Eric had trouble not to levitate off the bed from all the pleasure. He was so close and he wanted to come inside her so they could share the pleasure,

"Sookie, that's enough. I'm gonna cum....sit on my cock....ahhhh...ride me pet," Eric said in between moans of pleasure. His cock was as hard as a steel and throbbing like crazy.

Sookie took her mouth away and looked up at Eric, passion and need glazed his eyes. She knew she was pleasing him, and it made her feel heady with the knowledge that she could bring him to such heights of pleasure. She smiled teasingly at him,

"I'm hungry for your cum Eric. I want you to come in my mouth," she purred and ran her tongue slowly up the thick vein that ran the length of the underside of his shaft making Eric groan.

She knew he was close, but she wouldn't stop. The need for his cum was almost unbearable. She wanted him to explode inside her mouth. She needed him to. Tightening her lips around him, increasing the pressure of her tongue against the head of his shaft Sookie turned it up a notch.

Eric felt as if he would lose his mind. Sookie was so fucking good at this and he marvelled at the total joy he felt at being with her since no other woman had ever made him feel like that. _'There is no place on earth I'd rather be,'_ he thought while looking down at her. She would never know how beautiful she was to him, though he had told her, had done his best to show her, she would still never know how breath taking she was to him.

While Eric was still adoring her skill in his head. Sookie was so hungry for cum that in her eagerness she bit down hard on his cock and Eric screamed from the pleasure and pain,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh......Fuck."

He arched his hips, and animalistic sounds tore from his throat. Sookie released him the minute she tasted blood and looked at him worried that she had seriously wounded him.

"Oh Eric, I'm so sorry darling," she apologized.

"Don't stop," Eric begged and raised his hips, offering his cock to her. "Please my lover, don't stop."

Sookie was startled for a second then bowed and swallowed him again. Eric groaned and bucked his hips trying to get her to swallow all of him even though he knew that he was way to big for her little mouth.

"Eat me, Sookie. Feed from my cock, lover," he panted.

Sookie suckled his hard throbbing cock until she felt Eric come with a roar, his hips bucking desperately. His thick cum filled her mouth, shooting into her throat. She kept going, coaxing every last drop into her mouth and eagerly swallowing it down. She loved to taste him, his milky cum mingled with his ancient vampire blood. When she was sure he was spent, she released him reluctantly. She raised her lips off his cock and trailed them up along his stomach, groaning approvingly when his six packs tightened under her. Sookie kissed her way up his chest and neck and planted her lips on Eric's, letting her hair fall over his face.

"Did you like what I did with my mouth, baby?" she asked and licked her way to his neck.

"Oh yes, that was incredible.......... You are really good at this," he added sounding a little pissed for some reason.

Sookie gave him a puzzled look, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Eric got out of bed so Sookie couldn't see his face, he even manipulated the bond filtering out the jealousy he was feeling when he thought about who thought her to suck dick like that. He was certain it had been the fucking tiger and resumed planing his assassination in his mind. Sookie sat up disappointed that her vampire obviously wasn't in the mood to return the favour by pleasing her with his mouth. She watched him as he paced around lost in thought. She wondered what she did wrong than decided the best thing would be to just ask him,

"Eric, what's wrong? Did I.....did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Eric looked at her, feeling like a jerk because of the way he reacted. Even he knew that it was quite selfish of him to be jealous of her minimal sexual experience with two other men while he had slept with countless women. He had never been a jealous man, he would share his lovers with Pam or even take a woman he was seeing to an orgy if she was Ok with it. But Sookie was different, she drove him wild with jealousy just by standing close to another man. He couldn't stand the thought of sharing her with anybody no matter if it was a past or possible lover of hers. Eric sighed and ran his fingers through his long blond hair, secretly loving the sigh that escaped Sookie's lips when she saw him do it. It gave him some inner peace to know that she was as crazy about him as he was about her. But he should probably just confess what was bugging him, maybe it would help to ease the jealousy a little.

"I hate that you learned to be this good with someone else. It should have been me," he said holding back the growl that formed inside him when he thought about Quinn teaching Sookie how to...well, you know.

Sookie held back a laughter because she was afraid Eric would attack her if she laughed at him when he was this mad. "Who do you think taught me to do it?" she asked carefully.

"Quinn," Eric growled his fangs running out and his eyes blazing with fire.

Sookie looked shocked, "What? No, I never did that to Quinn. I only slept once with him and that wasn't part of the sex."

Eric looked dumbfounded. Was there another man? Did he miss something? He had kept an eye on her after Rhodes and every vampire in his territory knew from the minute he got bonded to him that she was exclusively his. Did Sookie see a human man during that time or maybe her shape shifting boss? Eric raised an eyebrow questioningly and trying to sound serene he asked, "Well, who was it then?"

"Amelia," Sookie said then snickered at his bewildered expression.

Eric was a little perplexed, he'd seen enough women make love to each other to know that girl on girl sex didn't necessarily include a man's cock. "How did she...?" he asked.

Sookie was still giggling, "I didn't have sex with her if that's what you are thinking. We just had a silly night once and Amelia gave me a few hints on how to do it. Unfortunately her mind provided me with the mental image of each advise, so I could see how to apply it too," Sookie said shuddering a little when she remembered the crazy stuff Amelia had done sex wise. "She even made me practice on a few bananas and a huge cucumber that reminded me a lot of your gracious plenty."

Eric was quiet for a second than burst into laughter, "She made you practice on a cucumber?" he asked chuckling like he so rarely did before meeting Sookie. She smiled and nodded, with the blink of an eye Eric was on her, pinning her naked body to the bed with his own naked glory.

"You should have called me, pet. I would have gladly acted as your guinea pig," he purred.

"Well you were ignoring me and my needs at the time," Sookie said putting a little. "Just like you are doing now," she added and moved her hips against his manhood.

Eric noticed just now that she had pleased him but he hadn't returned the favour, "I was selfish my lover, please allow me to make amends for my mistake," he said while sliding down her body until his mouth reached the one place where she needed him most. Sookie sighed happily and threw her head back. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and tugged at his head when she felt his delicious tongue parting her wet folds and slipping into her hot box. Her hips began to move against his thrusting tongue and pretty soon she was lost in ecstasy.

About an hour, several orgasm and hasty dressing session later they were in Eric's Corvette on their way to the fancy restaurant. They arrived there in time only because Eric drove like a madman. Sookie could see the restaurants name written in bold letters even before they reached the parking lot. 'Le Creperie du Chateau' was a new supe restaurant that belonged to a vampire called Etienne de Saint Marc. According to what Eric told her on their way there, Etienne was one of the many vampires who had fled New Orleans because of Katrina and had found shelter in Shreveport. Though most of those vamps had already been relocated to their new homes back in New Orleans some had decided to stay and start a new life in Area 5. Etienne who used to have a restaurant back in New Orleans, was one of those new inhabitants of Eric's Area. Since Sookie knew that Eric didn't allow just anybody into his Area she was really curios as to why Etienne de Saint Marc got the Sheriff's permission to stay.

"Because he is a very good cook, fighter and strategist," Eric answered after reading the question right out of Sookie's mind. "Etienne was in the French Foreign Legion before he was brought over."

"The French Foreign Legion?" Sookie asked blankly.

"It's an elite military unit in the French Army, established in 1831. The legion was specifically created for foreign nationals wishing to serve in the French Armed Forces but about 24% of the recruits were French citizens. The legion was commanded by French officers and Etienne used to be one of them. If Bill's database is correct he enlisted in 1845 at the age of 18 and was brought over in 1863 during the Battle of Camaron in Mexico," Eric explained and Sookie was impressed by all the research he'd done. There would be no more Charles Twining's in this Sheriff's Area.

"What happened?" Sookie asked because she found it fascinating to hear how a vampire had been brought over.

Eric drove the car into the parking lot and turned the engine off before answering, "His company was stationed in Mexico and was being led by Capitain Danjou. Etienne was one of his officers at the time and they were escorting a convoy to the besieged city of Puebla when they were attacked by two thousand revolutionaries. The company only numbered 62 soldiers and 3 officers. They were forced to make a defense in Hacienda Camaron, and despite the hopelessness of the situation they fought nearly to the last man. When only Etienne and five other survivors remained, out of ammunition, a bayonet charge was conducted in which three of the six were killed. Etienne was believed dead and was left behind while his three surviving comrades were brought before the Mexican general who allowed them to return to France as honor guard for the body of the brave Capitain Danjou who led 65 soldiers against two thousand adversaries."

"And Etienne?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"A female vampire called Purification Luna was attracted by all the blood in the air and when she reached the Hacienda Camaron, she killed the four Mexican soldiers guarding the place and after glamouring the last one and finding out what had happened she became highly impressed by the courage of the French soldiers. So when she found Etienne and noticed that he still had a spark of life she brought him over. I guess she thought that such courage had to be rewarded with eternal life," Eric said sounding almost amused.

"Wow, that's some background this Etienne has," Sookie said thoughtful and jumped a little when Eric was suddenly opening her car door.

"Yes, but then again all vampires have some story to tell. Though Etienne is an implacable fighter his true passion has always been cooking. I guess being a Frenchman he's always had a certain inclination for it and once he was made vampire he travelled the world in a constant search for new recipes. They say his cooking is timeless," Eric said while helping his bonded out of the car.

That's when Sookie caught up to her vampires thinking, "Oh I get it, so you allowed him to stay in your Area because his restaurant in New Orleans was very successful and know you wish that it will be as successful here in Shreveport too?" she asked and saw him grinning broadly.

"Only the best for my Area," Eric said smugly and Sookie laughed at how clever her vampire was.

When they entered the restaurant they were greeted very politely and then led to their table in a nice and quite corner of the restaurant. Sookie couldn't help but study the very professional maitre'd who informed them that Monsieur de Saint Marc would be joining them soon. She let her eyes roam through the luxuriously decorated dining room with the soft leather banquettes, deep chairs, creamy colors and candlelight that gave it all a warm and romantic atmosphere. While Sookie was looking around Eric's eyes lingered on her face, he was basking in her beauty.

"Well if that isn't the face of a vampire in love I don't know what it," said a male voice with a heavy French accent.

Eric gave him a cool look and the short blond vampire smiled apologetically and bowed deeply saying, "Bonsoir Sheriff, c'est un honneur de vous avoir dans mon restaurant."

Sookie's eyes widened and her pussy tingled when she heard Eric answered in what sounded like perfect French, "J'ai promis que je vous render visite. Mais pour l'amour de ma femme nous devrions parler en anglais, s'il vous plait." Then he continued in English without skipping a beat, "Etienne may I introduce you to my bonded and wife, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric said, a little annoyed that the younger vampire had first addressed him in such a familiar manner.

Etienne bowed to Sookie like he'd done to Eric, "Bonsoir, it's an honor to finally meet you Mademoiselle Stackhouse, I've heard so much about you."

Sookie smiled, "Thank you, but please call me Sookie."

Etienne gave her a dazzling smile back, "Well then you call me Etienne, Sookie."

"I've heard so much about your great cooking Etienne. I can hardly wait to try it," Sookie said politely and felt a wave of pride coming from her vampire through the bond.

"I only cook myself for VIP's as you say in this country so it will be my pleasure to cook for my Sheriff and his lovely woman. Now please tell me what I may serve you tonight?" Etienne asked.

Sookie looked questioningly at Eric who signalled at the card laying on top of her plate. She looked it over and couldn't decide what she wanted. Not only because she had no idea what dish lay behind some of those very exotic names but also because she'd never eaten at such a fancy restaurant and was scared to embarrass herself and Eric by ordering something crazy. Sensing her reluctance Etienne said to Eric,

"I would love to indulge your mate with a new dish I've created very recently mon Sheriff. It's not even on the card yet but I'm sure she would love it. I would be very happy if you could convince her to try it."

Eric raised his eyebrows questioningly at Sookie who nodded happily, relived that Etienne had spared her the trouble of having to choose something herself. The French vampire bowed again and left them with the promise that dinner would soon be served. While he was gone a waiter came with the wine and blood selection. Eric took a bottle of Royalty Blended for himself and instructed the waiter to talk to Etienne about wish wine his bonded should have with her dinner. Soon they had their wine and blood and Sookie a three course menu that was finger-licking good. She ate the spinach seafood soup and the grilled jumbo scallops and duck with the melon salad and the incredible dressing like someone who hadn't eaten in a long time. She couldn't stop telling Eric about how great it tasted either, wondering out loud what the hell was in that fantastic dressing. Eric watched Sookie enjoy her dinner and later the dessert while sipping his blood. He wasn't really hungry and therefore only drinking it to keep her company. Ever since they were together and he could feed from her on a daily basis, he found himself increasingly unable to stomach the synthetic blood. Sookie's fairy tinged blood was perfection and it had spoiled him for the synthetic crap. He smiled when he heard Sookie purr with enjoyment while eating her first ever apple strudel with vanilla sauce. His bonded was flooding the bond with her happiness and Eric was glad that Etienne had kept his word and served her with a splendid meal. He knew of course that she was hiding something from him and he had waited patiently for her to address it herself but they were almost at the end of their dinner and had talked about everything but the one thing that she was keeping from him. Not even a thousand year old vampire could stand that much suspense so Eric decided to address the matter himself,

"Is there something you want to tell me, my lover?"

Sookie gulped down the last morsel of her strudel and looked at him in astonishment, "How did you know?"

Eric smiled at her tenderly, "I'm your bonded Sookie, I'll always know when you are keeping something from me."

'_Ok, this is it,'_ Sookie thought and took a deep breath. "I ….I had this idea and….well….I thought…" she stuttered sheepishly.

Eric felt that she was a little afraid to ask him whatever it was that she wanted to ask. Without hesitating he got out of his chair went around the table, lifted Sookie out of her chair and sat down on it with her on his lap. Sookie blushed when she felt some guests turn their heads toward them.

"Eric, what are you doing, everybody is looking at us," she whispered.

"This is **my** Area, Sookie. I can do whatever I want," the Viking said smugly with a smirk. "Now relax and say what you have to say."

Sookie thought for a second whether she should insist on him returning to his own seat but soon she found that being held by him was just what she had needed so she let him be. She snuggled up closer to him and refused to acknowledge the spectators around them, which she managed surprisingly well. Maybe another trait that she'd assimilated from her vampire because Eric was very good at ignoring people he deemed uninteresting. When she felt him wrap his arms around her she felt very safe and slowly her confidence came back again,

"All right Eric I'll tell you. But you must promise to remain quiet until I'm done talking, Ok?"

"Very well," Eric said all of a sudden getting really curious.

"Well, you said that a pledging is like a marriage in the vampire world."

"Not like a marriage, little one. It is a marriage," Eric corrected then shrugged when he saw Sookie glaring at him.

"No interruptions," she said poking his chest with her little finger. Eric nodded and Sookie laid her head on his chest again. "It's just that when humans get married they exchange wedding rings. Such a ring symbolizes their union and a spouse wears it to indicate a marital commitment to fidelity. I know from Sophie-Anne and Peter as well as Russell and Bart's marriage that vampires don't have that custom but I …," she said and fished the ring box out of her little bag. "I thought maybe we could wear some sort of pledging rings, like a visible symbol for the two of us that we are ….well sorta married."

Sookie opened the wooden box and showed Eric the pair of rings that were similar in appearance and interwoven pattern. Sookie's was the smaller band, while Eric's was the broader one. Without saying a word Eric took out the smaller ring and examined it closely.

"Those were made by Val Baccio the fire-daemon, correct?"

Sookie nodded since all she could do was hold her breath while waiting for his response. Eric nodded approvingly as he inspected the delicate work.

"Well?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"Would it make you happy if we wore these?"

Sookie looked him deep in the eyes because she wanted him to know just how important this was to her, "Yes, it would."

"Then you already know the answer. I'll do anything to make you happy," Eric said and leaned closer to kiss her softly as his fingers caressed her cheek.

Sookie gave him a striking smile then held out her hand and instructed him on which finger he should put the ring on her. They kissed again when Eric had done the deed and then it was Sookie's turn to put the ring on Eric's finger, that procedure was also celebrated with a kiss. Eric felt how happy it made her therefore he was happy too. There had been no wedding bands when he used to be a human, and like Sookie correctly observed vampires didn't have this custom either so the rings only meant something to him because he could feel through the bond what they meant to Sookie and that was all he needed to know. He noticed that there was some grey material interwoven with the gold and wondered for a second if his bonded had forgotten that he couldn't wear silver.

"I could never forget that," Sookie said indignant when she heard him thinking that.

Eric smiled apologetically, "What is it then, iron?"

Sookie blushed, "No. You remember the first time I took your blood?"

"Of course, it was in Dallas. I had to take a bullet to get you to do it," he said with a smirk.

"What? You took that bullet on purpose?" Sookie hissed trying hard to keep her voice down. She knew that he had lied when he made her believe that it was necessary to suck the bullet out when in reality it would have pushed itself out but that he took the bullet on purpose that she did not know. "You are a lying sack of shit Eric Northman," she snapped because she couldn't help feeling punked all over again.

"It was necessary. Bill had trouble finding you after the shape shifter Luna fled with you from the Fellowship of the Sun headquarters. He was too young and therefore his tracking abilities are quite limited too. I knew that if someone else should ever take you it could be to late by the time he finally found you. As you could see when Debby Pelt's parents kidnapped you and the tiger Quinn, I was able to track you much faster. Which is why I got there in time to help you out," Eric explained patiently even though he really didn't understand why she was still getting angry about it. After all she couldn't get enough of his blood these days.

"Ok, I get it. But still, not cool man," Sookie said playfully to break the tense atmosphere she'd created. "You could have explained that to me and I would have gotten it back then too," she said and saw Eric raise his eyebrow doubtfully. Sookie opted not to get into another argument and continued saying, "Anyway, remember that I kept the bullet that you tricked me into sucking out of your shoulder?"

Eric nodded again and his eyes moved back to the ring as he slowly began to understand.

"I kept it all those years for some strange reason and I figured it would be great to make our pledging rings out of it," she explained proudly which earned her a passionate kiss from Eric.

"That was a splendid idea my love," Eric said and flooded the bond with love and pride. "The rings not only symbolize our pledging but they are made out of something that prompted our first ever blood exchange."

Sookie grunted, "No, apparently you planned our first ever blood exchange. I wonder what else you staged, you big bullshitter," Sookie said with mock distrust.

"Well I didn't have Hallow curse me out if that's what you are implying," Eric said defiantly with a big fat grin.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure anymore," Sookie retorted and they both laughed. They joked around for another hour or so with Sookie accusing Eric of all sorts of things and he denying it vehemently. Then he paid their check and Sookie thanked Etienne profusely for the great meal to which he just said that he'd cook for her any time.

After having spend a beautiful evening having a candlelight dinner in the warm atmosphere of Le Creperie du Chateau, Sookie and Eric left the restaurant holding hands and joking around. It was a testimony to how much fun they were having that the vampire didn't notice the fairy standing in the dark corner until he stepped closer. Sookie was still giggling when she felt her vampire's body tense up and saw all happiness vanish from his handsome face.

"Evening dear one," Niall said and stepped into the light so Sookie could see him too.

"Niall," Sookie said surprised and instinctively tried to go to him and greet him with a hug but Eric held her back and she gave him a questioning look.

"Let her come to me, vampire," Niall hissed, sounding so dangerous that even Sookie felt afraid of him.

"Not if you intend to take her away from me," Eric growled dangerously. He positioned himself in front of Sookie who was still trying to understand how a fun evening had turned into this life or dead situation.

Niall's cold blue eyes stared at Eric for a while then he said, "I already told you that I don't have the power to take her from you against her wish."

"Then tell me what you want?" Eric asked coolly and held Sookie back who was trying to step in front of him.

"I'm here to remind you that Sookie is my kin and of my blood. I don't approve of the way you got pledged to her without asking me, her oldest living relative for permission. You didn't even have the decency to have a member of the Brigant family present to testify your union. **My kin** was married to a **vampire** surrounded only by **your** **kind** and without a single fairy present to honor her ancestry and the royal house of Brigant. **She is a fairy princess Northman, not one of those fangbangers that frequent your little bar**," Niall said sharply his voice rising with each word, a testimony of the incredible anger he felt.

Eric felt Sookie trembling behind him as she clung to him scared to see her great-grandfather this angry for the very first time. It was obvious that Niall was feeling kinda helpless for some reason and that he was trying to regain some dignity by being this lordly. Eric felt that it would be best to give in to him this one time, especially as Niall was right according to supe law. Eric bowed deeply and said as composed as he could,

"I apologize for disrespecting the house of Brigant and I vow to pay whatever price necessary to atone for my grave offence."

That seamed to appease the fairy prince a little and he said in a slightly calmer tone, "That is no longer necessary. Your King informed me of your pledging and made amends including an official apology to our house. But know that in the future I wish to be informed about anything concerning my kin. If it has to happen it will do so in a manner that will honor her and her family."

"I understand," Eric said and held the old fairies cold gaze.

Niall's face relaxed visibly and he looked past the vampire at Sookie, who was still shaken by his little power display. He wished that he could have spared her to see this side of him but he knew that the vampire needed to know that there was someone out there to whom he was accountable and unfortunately the only way to talk to a vampire was by flexing some muscles. Their primitive society was all about power plays and from his dealings with them Niall knew very well how to play the game. He took a deep breath to calm his own inner beast then put on the serene and loving face that Sookie knew before he held out his hands and said,

"Child, come to me."

Sookie hesitated for a split second then stepped in front of Eric, who let her this time, and stepped closer to her great-grandpa. When she was close enough Niall pulled her into his arms and Sookie found that she didn't fear him the way she probably should.

"You'll never have to fear my wrath, blood of my blood," Niall whispered into her ear. He gave her a kiss on the forehead than let go of her.

"I'm sorry," Sookie muttered ashamed that she had hesitated to go to him at first. Though she couldn't read his mind she had an inner conviction that Niall would never harm her, just like she knew that Eric would never harm her. She just wished that she could convince those two of that as well so they could stop fighting each other because of her.

"No need," Niall said. "I longed to see you again. And Claudine told me that you would probably like to get your pledging gift from me personally than through her," he explained and got an envelope out of his grey jacket.

"Oh," Sookie said surprised as she took the envelope Niall handed to her. "That wasn't necessary, really…"

"Yes, it was," Niall interrupted her firmly. "I have important matters that force me to leave you again, dear one. But don't hesitate to call me no matter what you need," he said gently and was gone again.

Sookie turned to Eric who seemed miles away, "I'm sorry Eric. I don't understand why he was so mad at you," Sookie said, somehow feeling guilty.

"It was my fault," Eric said calmly and stirred her towards the Corvette. "As your oldest living relative I should have asked Niall's permission before getting pledged to you."

Sookie thought about that for a second while getting into the car. She didn't think it was that big of a deal considering that a pledging was only valid in the supe world but then again...Niall was a supe so it probably was a big deal to him. She still had trouble to follow all the rules in the supe world and she wondered if she would ever be able to understand them all. Once he was seated in his Corvette as well Eric took a look at the watch and cussed in a foreign language then he got his mobile out and typed something with vampire speed. The little incident with Niall had thrown his plans out of order and now he was forced to take Sookie to Fangtasia that was just a few minutes away instead of back home like he had initially planned to.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked concerned and looked up from her efforts to buckle up.

Eric waited until she had succeeded then put the car in motion and was soon racing down the main street that led to his bar, "I'm late. Because of our little chat with Niall I don't have time to take you back home. I guess I'll have to take you to Fangtasia so you can stay with Pam."

"Or, you could take me with you," Sookie suggested. They had argued already last night about whether she should go with him to the Shamrock Casino where Alcide Herveaux would shift in front of a big crowd of people. But Eric had been strictly against it, he said that he didn't want her anywhere near a shape shifter today.

"Absolutely not," he said sharply not really to Sookie's surprise.

"But Eric, I can help. I could tell you if there's someone thinking about hurting Alcide," she tried again the same argument she gave him last night.

Eric sighed, a sound he only learned to do after being introduced to his little stubborn fairy. He drove the car into Fangtasia's parking lot and stationed it at his reserved parking place. With as much patience as he could muster, after having a rather heated conversation with the fairy prince he turned to his bonded and said,

"Sookie, I already explained to you that there is no need for your help tonight. Most of the Shreveport pack will be there plus Thalia, Maxwell Lee and I. Herveaux will be safe, we'll all see to that. Now be a good girl and get inside, Pam's already waiting for you."

Sookie glared at him. He knew very well how much she hated it to be treated like a damn child. She was a grown woman and this Viking had the annoying habit of forgetting that.

"Listen up buddy, **I am not a child**. Maybe those stupid fangbangers like it when you get all bossy on them but I don't. So why don't you take that high and mighty attitude of yours and shove it where the Sun don't shine."

Eric growled and his fangs ran out, he leaned closer until their faces where almost touching, "What did you just say to me?" he asked quietly his voice cold as the Arctic sea.

Sookie gulped and had to summon all her courage to open her mouth again and speak, "Ok….I'm…I'm sorry for that," she muttered. "But I don't understand why you can go and I can't. I mean you don't even like Alcide but I ….I kinda do. I…I mean he's my friend," she added hastily.

"Because Alcide requested my help in this matter and being the head of the only other supe community in Shreveport it is my duty to be present when the Packmaster of Shreveport has his Great Reveal. Vampires and shape shifter may not always see eye to eye but even we know when it's better to stick together. We don't know how the humans will react to the Great Reveal, Sookie. There might be violent riots or even worse. I've been around humans when panic erupts and trust me there is nothing more dangerous. They no longer care who's friend or a foe and are even willing to kill anyone as long as they can safe their own skin."

Sookie sulked for a few seconds. She knew that Tray and Sam would do what Alcide was doing at Merlottes too, and Eric had send Bill and Clancy to keep an eye on things there. She felt like she would miss something if she couldn't be present at either venues. This was a pretty big deal and she was being locked away like a child. She knew of course that her vampire was right but it didn't help her frustration one bit.

"I guess I see your point," she whispered. "But don't treat me like a child Eric. I'm a grown woman and I want you to treat me as such, so plea…."

Eric captured her lips with a growl and kissed her as hard as he could. One of his hands forced her legs apart then hiked up her inner thigh, under her dress where his fingers fumbled past the edge of her soaked panties to slide two fingers into Sookie's pussy. She moaned into his hungry mouth when his fingers found her clit and he began teasing her mercilessly.

"Trust me, I know that you are a grown woman, Sookie Stackhouse. My whole goddamn body knows that, and if I had any time I would show you just how much my cock appreciates the fact that you have such a grown and voluptuous body," he said hoarsely and bowed his head to suck her nipple through the dress.

Just when Sookie was about to come there was a knock at her window, it was Pam looking amused, "I hate to break off this get together but I believe there are people waiting for you, master," came her muffled voice through the car window.

Eric thought about growling at her but then he realized that his child was right, he really had to go, now. "Go wait for Sookie at the door, Pam," he said without taking his eyes off the panting telepath.

When Pam didn't obey right away Eric barked, "Pam!" and the snickering vampiress hissed over to the employees entrance with the blink of an eye.

Eric gave Sookie a short little kiss while pulling his fingers out of her dripping wet sex. He licked his moist fingers clean holding her gaze, just because he loved it when she watched him do it. A longing sigh escaped Sookie's lips making a self-satisfied smile appear on the Vikings lips. He kissed his bonded again and made her taste her own juices that still lingered on his tongue.

"I know from your taste that you didn't have an orgasm yet, my lover. When you come your honey tastes much sweeter because it comes from deep inside you," he purred his lips just inches from hers. "If you obey me I promise to reward you especially **hard** when I come back."

Sookie shivered all over and nodded then got out of the car. Maybe some women would consider her weak for giving in to him like that but honestly, the man is a thousand year old sex god with magic fingers, how the hell was she supposed to resist him. Sookie realized that she would have to live with the fact that she lost all her will the minute the damn Viking touched her. She was mulling over this revelation while watching him speed off as if the devil himself was chasing him.

"Dear god Sookie, he is gone. Come on inside I still have a bar to manage," Pam shouted from the employees door.

Sookie remembered where she was and turned to head over to the waiting Pam. While approaching her she remembered her manners and said, "Good evening Pam. Can I help you with anything?"

A few miles away Eric arrived at the Casino within a few minutes and located his men just as quickly. They were standing in a small group together with some of the Shreveport Weres. Since the broadcast was to start in a few minutes Alcide was already standing behind the small tribune that was put up dressed only in a coat. Their eyes met and Eric saw something like relieve cross the Packmasters face, Eric could tell from where he stood that the Were was very nervous. His heart beat was above average even for a Were and he was looking a little white. Eric gave him an encouraging nod then went to the group to instruct them on what to do. Alcide had already instructed his people to do whatever Eric asked them to do so everybody knew who was in charge tonight.

"Evening everyone," Eric said in the tone he used when talking to underlings.

"Evening Sheriff," his vampires and some of the Weres said.

"Took you long enough to get here vampire. I guess our coming out isn't that important to you huh," said an older Were with disgust in his voice. Not all of them liked the idea of being bossed around by a bloodsucker no matter what their packmaster said, and Eric knew it. But now was not the time to kick some Were ass, Alcide and Eric had vowed that there would be no discordance among them tonight. Eric gave the Were a cold look and said calmly,

"You are mistaken, your coming out is actually quite important to us vampires."

"Oh yeah, why?" the same guy asked.

"Because once the Fellowship of the Sun is busy killing **you**, we vampires will get a freaking break," Eric said sharply in a tone that broke no contradiction.

All the Weres got really quiet when he reminded them of one of the disadvantages of coming out. While they were quiet, Eric began splitting them into teams of 3 Weres and one vampire each. He told them were to position themselves then took his three Weres and instructed them to stand at the front line of the crowd that would be building in front of the tribune really soon. Eric himself stood somewhat next to the tribune.

Alcide took the stage the minute the big scream that hung slightly behind the stage was switched onto the local news channel. The words Special Report flashed on the screen and soon a neat looking reporter introduced the pretty little female Were Alcide had picked to represent the Pack to the Shreveport community. The spectators watched with amazement as the young woman explained in her naturally endearing way that Weres existed and had always lived among humans. Eric didn't really appreciate her dig at vampires but he let it pass knowing that it was only said in an effort to gain sympathy with the humans. When she announced that she would change now everybody's eyes were glued to the television but Eric saw from the corner of his eye how Alcide got ready to change too so he turned his back to him and kept his eyes on the crowd. Eric had no need to see the Were change, he'd seen it a million times. He focused his attention on the humans and how they would react to it. That way if one of them tried to attack the Were, Eric would immediately see it and react accordingly. The people froze for a second when they saw a shift happening right in front of them and from a prominent member of the Shreveport community no less. Their eyes were fixed on Alcide, now in his Wolfe form while Eric's eyes roamed over the crowd. Suddenly a woman stepped forward and immediately one of Alcides pack members stepped in front of her to keep her from approaching the Wolfe. Eric tensed up until the woman screamed,

"Please make love to me you beautiful creature! I love you Alcide, make love to me, please!"

The mall security came and took the obviously inebriated woman away. Eric just shook his head and gave Alcide's pack member an approving nod for reacting so fast before he resumed his guarding position. Thankfully the woman remained the only incident because the rest of the crowd was agitated but peaceful. The special news bulletin ended and Alcide shifted back and left the stage to get dressed. Just in case Eric remained there with his vampires until the Shreveport packmaster came back. After offering Alcide some additional help if needed, Eric headed back to Fangtasia anxious to return to his bonded.

Sookie who like million other people had been following it through the special TV broadcast was paying attention not only to the TV but scanning the minds of the tourists and fangbangers around her. Though most of those people had already showed an open mind by being here, at a vampire bar, some of them were still terrified at this new revelation. Some of the things Sookie's mind heard were:

'Oh great, more people who are faster and stronger than us.'

'I wonder if Steven is a Were, he sure smells like a wet dog.'

'OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!'

'This can't be happening. What else is out there, for god's sake?'

'I bet they will turn all humans into slaves one day and then...'

'I wish I was a Were or a vampire.'

'This is getting ridiculous, what's next Fairies and Dwarves?'

Sookie heard a few other thoughts, some more dramatic than others. Since the majority of the humans in Fangtasia were fangbanger the main reaction was a positive one. Fangbangers were people who were easily impressed with anything that was superior to them. But some of the tourists present tonight, were people for whom this little visit to Fangtasia had already required some mayor convincing and those were the ones who were still undecided whether they liked this new development or not. Sookie who was standing at the bar and sipping on her gin and tonic was brooding about the best way to convince the undecided ones. Pam approached her and gave Indira who was tending the bar tonight a little nod to which the Indian vampiress handed her a boiled blood.

"Well I don't now how things went elsewhere but here at Fangtasia the Great Reveal went excellent," Pam said self-satisfied.

Sookie gave her a doubtful look, "I wouldn't exactly say that."

Pam raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean my telepathic friend?"

"Unless you I can read their minds," Sookie said quietly enough that the humans wouldn't pick up on it. "Some of them a pretty freaked out about the Great Reveal but they are scared to express their concerns because they fear the vamps might take offence."

"Oh well, that's not really our problem is it? Vampires had a hard time to get accepted at first too so I guess the Weres will go through the same shit we did," she said pragmatically.

"Are you saying that we just need to wait until people get used to it?" Sookie asked.

"Well they'll have to eventually," Pam said and began swinging her body to the music. She didn't really care because this was Were business and not vampire. Pam was pretty one track minded when it came to whom her loyalty belonged.

"I suggest you instruct the waitresses to be especially nice to the guests,Pam. Maybe throw a couple rounds on the house, try to convey the image that those news are a reason to celebrate and not to freak out about," Sookie said hoping that Pam would follow her advice. After all today was a day all supes should stick together, for the sake of them all.

Pam pondered about that for a second then beamed at her, "That idea is not too shabby, Sookie. It will certainly be good for business if we make this night as unforgettable for this humans as we can. Everybody knows that a happy customer will tell at least three others about a well spend night so Fangtasia can only profit from it," she said and went away to execute Sookie's plan. But not before giving her mistress a parting wink.

Sookie just laughed a little at how business-minded Pam was. She watched her walk away and talking to each waitress that crossed her way. Sookie immediately saw a change in the waitresses behaviour, they were much nicer to the crowd who in turn responded by ordering more drinks.

"It would have been better if the Weres had waited with their coming out," said a slightly squeaky voice from behind the bar. Sookie turned and saw the little Indian vampiress Indira looking at her attentively.

The telepath had never talked to her more than one or two words so she had no idea what to expect from a conversation with the female vampire but she was anxious to find out, "You think they picked the wrong time?" Sookie asked.

"Humans need time to adapt to new situations. If evolution has though us anything is that it might take even decades for humans to adapt to a certain change. They barely adapted to us vampires and along come the Weres. I'm afraid this all will lead to a certain reaction," Indira said and let her eyes glide over the humans as if she was inspecting the cattle.

"What reaction? You can't mean war, right?" Sookie asked weakly.

Indira's eyes found hers again, "Not all humans are like you, mistress Sookie. They are simple minded and easy to scare. Everything that isn't like them is considered something to fear and to destroy. Since humans are herd animals they succumb to peer pressure on a daily basis, it only takes one of you to turn them all into a dangerous lynching mob."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way Indira. Maybe we can find a way to co-exist," Sookie said the optimistic speaking out of her, as always.

"Your kind hasn't managed to co-exist with yourselves yet. How can you expect them to co-exist with somebody else?" the Indian vampiress asked before leaving to serve a blood to a brunette vampire at the other end of the bar.

Sookie was really impressed by the Indian vampires view on things, she hadn't expected Indira to be so into general world affairs. She was so lost in thought about her chat with Indira that she didn't even pick up on the signs the bond was sending her, namely that her lover and bonded was very close. Sookie just picked up on it when she felt a big and tall male body rubbing up against her and pressing her body into the bar. The telepath blushed immediately because she could feel how alive his gracious plenty was as he pressed it against the small of her back.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing alone at a vampire bar?" Eric whispered into her ear.

"I'm not alone," Sookie said quietly. "I waiting for my boyfriend and he's a big old scary vampire himself."

Eric moved to her side so she could see his face, he had one raised eyebrow because he was stunned by her remark but then he gave in to her little game and said, "I bet he is way too old to give a woman like you what she really needs?"

The flirtation was on. Sookie smiled nervously because she wasn't really used to flirting. "Well yeah, he is quite old. But he is pretty good at giving me what I need," she teased.

Eric had a shit-eating-grin, "I bet I'm better than him" he purred.

"You think?" Sookie asked hoarsely getting way to excited at the prospect of cheating on Eric with Eric.

"I know. Wanna give it a try?" Eric asked grinning devilish.

"Better not, my boyfriend doesn't handle jealousy very well and like I said he's quite old and therefore quite strong too. I don't want you to get hurt," she said and pretended to walk away only to be held back by Eric's arm that wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry about me princess, I'm quite old myself and certain that I'll be able to handle your old man," he whispered.

"Still," Sookie said shyly. "I don't know…."

"I promise you won't regret it," Eric said with a sex dripping voice.

"Do you have somewhere quiet where we can go?" Sookie asked because she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Sure, follow me," he said and led her to his office. They walked past the lively crowd that was being very animated by Pam who was throwing one free round after the other and dancing with what looked like five people at the same time. The music was loud and the atmosphere was worthy of Fangtasia, the coolest vampire bar in Area 5.

But the two love birds had other things in mind when they entered Eric's office and immediately began kissing like two teenagers. Like magnets they felt attracted to each other and couldn't keep their fingers of each other. Caressing each others body's while their lips engaged in a sensual dirty dance of pure lust. The bond was bursting with desire and love and it felt incredibly good. With an effort Eric managed to part his lips from Sookie's and let it trail down her jaw and further down to her slender neck.

"You taste so sweet. I can't get enough of you," he panted and grabbed one of her perfect tits squeezing it hard until it made her moan out loud.

"Ohhh yes," Sookie moaned. "Squeeze my tits harder."

"I see you are no longer concerned about your boyfriend?" he asked teasingly and sucked on her earlobe. His hand still squeezing her melons as if he wanted to check how ripe they were.

"Oh, who cares about my boyfriend when you're this good," Sookie purred with closed eyes thinking they were still only playing until she heard Eric growl savagely.

Sookie rolled her eyes at him, "Oh, Eric stop it. You can't be serious, we were playing, don't tell me you'll get jealous at yourself?"

Eric recognized how stupid that was and said, "Now you see what you do to me," before seizing her lips again.

While kissing her his hand slid down her willing body and pulled her skirt up farther and farther. The soaked panties were brutally torn from her body and his fingers brushed over her sex. Sookie spread her legs for him and his fingers slipped inside her, running up and down the full length of her wet pussy. Sookie was moaning and writhing in his arms but Eric was relentless, playing with her clit as if he didn't know what effect it had on her body. Sookie jerked her hips trying to get them inside her body but the damn vampire took his time, his teeth nipping away at her puffy lips.

The minute he plunged three fingers into her pussy, her cunt muscles gripped his fingers making him groan when he imagined how great this would feel on his throbbing cock.

"Ohhhhh Eric," Sookie moaned, jerking on his fucking fingers.

Eric, who was very please with himself, lowered his head and began sucking on her nipples through the dress. Not really aware that she was doing it Sookie's hands grabbed her boobs and she pulled them higher so Eric's sucking and biting mouth could work on them properly. She loved it when he played with her body like an instrument and it wasn't hard for Sookie to let go and simply enjoy the treatment. Eric sucked on her nipples and fingered her pussy until she was on the brink of an orgasm. He teased her by pulling his hand away at the last moment to leave her hanging. She was soon pumping her crotch at his hand, urging him to give her more. With a chuckle, he reamed out her cunt-hole with two fingers and strummed the ball of his thumb over her clit.

Moaning, she pulled her right knee up until it was resting on his desk that stood beside her. That way her hole lay gaping open for Eric's searching fingers. He growled approvingly and fucked his fingers in and out of her cunt with short strokes, never long enough to make her come, but just enough to keep her strung out like a tight wire.

"Ummmmmm, baby. It feels so good. Do me hard!" Sookie begged. She straightened up, her tits heaving, the nipples ready to bust inside her vampires mouth.

"I can make it feel even better, pet," Eric purred and pulled his soaked fingers out. Before Sookie could whine about the loss he shoved the three fingers of his other hand into her tight pussy and positioned himself a bit to her side so he could ram the three cum covered fingers into her tiny asshole.

Sookie gasped then trembled with pleasure at the feel of his fingers in her cunt- and asshole at the same time. Feeling like a dirty slut for loving it she turned her head toward him and begged wordlessly for a kiss that would reassure her. Eric kissed her hard and hungry while his fingers stroked both holes at the same time, slowly fucking her with his hands. Sookie quivered and moaned at the incredible feel of his fingers stretching her cunt and ass so deliciously well. It was driving her wild and she shuddered all over while desperately sucking on his lower lip.

"Ahhhhh.... please do me harder, baby..... Please," she whimpered no longer in control of herself. Each thrust of his merciless fingers brought a moan gurgling out of her throat.

Eric licked the sweat on her forehead and was simply loving her wantonness. God knew there was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman so he pumped his fingers deeper and faster into her tight dripping holes. Sookie shuddered and quaked, her head thrown back, her mouth hanging open as she concentrated on the sensations Eric was producing. The double penetration made her crazy with lust. Her crotch was on fire. The insides of her thighs were soaked with her cunt juice. She held her tits in her hands and tossed her head from side to side, pleading with him to finish her off.

"Deeper, Eric!" Sookie wailed as she slammed herself down on his fingers. "Ohhhhhh, Christ!"

Eric chuckled again and began rubbing his bulge on her hip, his cock aching to be where his fingers were buried. He was pretty close himself and wanted to come with her. Sookie lowered one hand and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing bulge, fluttering her fingers over the outline of his prick, fondling his cock and the pulsing cockhead. Eric groaned when his bonded continued to stroke his big, hard balls through the cloth of his pants. As if to reward her he began massaging the thin wall separating her cunt and ass and the new sensation carried Sookie over the brink and she began coming, her cunt convulsing and her legs shaking as the spasms hit her one after the other.

"Ohhhhh my god," she screamed, and reveled in the crazy lust overwhelming her senses.

Eric fingered her holes through the orgasms and when she had calmed down and was clinging to him in utter adoration he asked hoarsely, "Who made your little pussy and ass cum Sookie, say it?"

"You baby," she said breathlessly.

"Say my name," he growled and pulled his fingers out her pussy to brutally pinch her nipple.

"Ahhhhhhh," Sookie yelled from the delicious pain. "Eric did.....ohhhh God...Eric Northman made me come."

"Good girl," Eric said pleased, released her poor nipple and kissed her temple lovingly. He pulled his fingers out of her ass as well and licked them clean. His fangs were down and Sookie looked up to him because it aroused her incredibly to watch him lick her juices off his fingers. While watching him she unzipped his pants and freed his gracious plenty from the tight pants. Before she could go down on her knees and suck on her favourite pleasure stick Eric said,

"Bend over the desk, pet."

Sookie did as he asked, spreading her legs wide and sticking her butt out to give him better access to her weeping pussy. She was breathing hard and her pussy was on fire. She couldn't help wiggling her ass invitingly for Eric who was standing behind her and guiding his cock to her tight throbbing entrance. The minute the swollen cockhead entered her hungry hole someone knocked at Eric's office door. With only the tip inside her Eric growled angrily to the door,

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you master, but Victor is here. He says it's an official visit and demands that you see him immediately," Pam's voice came somewhat muffled through the thick door.

Eric cussed in a few dozen languages then called to Pam, "Give me five minutes."

He thrust the tip of his cock a few times into Sookie's pussy then pulled out with a regretful sigh. Sookie made an equally sad sound and rested her head on the desk trying hard to get her emotions under control. While she was still trying to calm down Eric got a wet cloth and began cleaning her and himself a little. Sookie always carried spare panties in her purse and Eric got it and helped her wear it. He helped her off the desk and gave her a tender kiss before guiding her to a chair next to his, they both sat down and he flooded the bond with soothing feelings because he knew how horny she was but he needed her to conceal it from Victor.

"Try to stay calm my lover, I'll handle this as quick as possible," he was still able to say before Pam led Victor into his office.

Victor Madden was accompanied by Sandy Sechrest and when the three vampires entered the office they smelled the sex in the air and their fangs ran out a little.

"Oh, did we interrupt something?" Victor asked his eyes leering at Sookie.

"Yes you did," Eric said bluntly. "What business leads you into my Area, Madden?"

"Don't be so rude Viking," Victor said and moved closer to Sookie who had to control her emotions so they wouldn't be displayed on her face.

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Madden, Ms Sechrest," Sookie said politely and gave both vampires a greeting nod.

Sandy nodded back but Victor reached for her hand and planted a kiss on it, Sookie shuddered when she felt him dart out his tongue and lick the back of her hand a little. She forced herself not to panic so Eric wouldn't kill the bastard. Victor looked up again and a dirty smile grazed his face.

"I missed you Sookie," he said. "I missed the woman who saved me. I really hope you'll come visit me in New Orleans one day. You remember that I vowed to throw party in your honor."

"Well I...uh I...," Sookie stuttered.

"My woman only travels with me Victor so I guess we won't be able to visit you since I'm too busy with my Area right now," Eric said frostily. If it wasn't for Sookie who was flooding the bond with her love and lust for him Victor would be dead by now.

"Right, your Area," Victor said dryly and released Sookie's hand to sit on one of the two chairs that stood in front of Eric's desk. Sandy sat on the other chair and Pam placed herself behind Eric and Sookie. "That's exactly why I'm here Northman."

"Tell me," Eric said shortly because he wanted to make this short visit.

"Some of the vampires who immigrated to your area due to Katrina didn't return to New Orleans," Victor said.

"That's correct," Eric said.

"Some of them like Etienne de Saint Marc and Orlando Bloomfield were mayor moneymakers of Area 1," Sandy said diplomatically. "Since they are now residing in Area 5 and opening businesses like de Saint Marc's restaurant Le Creperie du Chateau and Bloomfield's night club Mystical they will be paying you tribute from now on."

"So?" Pam asked sounding slightly bored.

Sandy raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, we will have to renegotiate the tribute that your Area pays to the New Orleans headquarters since your Area will be earning a lot more money from now on. Money that Area 1 will be missing from now on."

"This is preposterous, you already increased the tribute when you assumed control of Louisiana," Pam snapped. "How often do you wa..."

"Pam!" Eric said and his child shut up immediately. Eric looked at Victor who was grinning stupidly and self-satisfied. Sookie shifted in her seat a little unsure if this was something she should be present for. She had nothing to do with vampire politics and had no interest to get sucked into it. Keeping her face completely blank she send to Eric's mind,

_'You want me to leave? I don't have to be present for this if you don't want me to.'_

_'Sookie, you are my bonded and wife, that entitles you to be present if I want you too so don't worry my lover.'_

Sookie was more or less relived and continued to shield her mind from Victor because she knew that he wasn't thinking anything she would like to hear.

"Does King Felipe know of this?" Eric asked quietly.

Sandy opened her mouth to answer but Victor hissed, "Just because you are his favourite doesn't mean that normal rules don't apply to you Viking."

Pam's fangs ran out but Eric just said, "That's not what I was implying Victor. It's just that I approved each new resident of my Area with the King himself so I wonder why he didn't mention this problem with me back then instead of having you two come to me after all is done."

"We had no idea that those vampires would open new businesses in your Area as well," Sandy said.

"Well lets not waste more time then," Eric said dismissively. "How much do you want?"

For the next hour they discussed the new residents and negotiated how much tribute had to be paid from now on. Eric kept a cool head and did his best to keep Victors demands as reasonable as possible. He didn't want to force his underlings to pay too much for Victors greed. Sookie stood by her man as good as she could. When it was finally over Eric was in a very dark mood not only because he would have to pay more tribute but also because Victor announced that he and Sandy would be sticking around for further negotiations with Eric and the local supe community. On that cue Eric reported that Alcides shift at the Shamrock Casino went well and Sookie almost puked when she heard that some woman had offered herself to Alcide in his wolf form. Ewwww! Some time later Pam led Victor and Sandy outside and Eric didn't waste time and ravished his telepath the minute the door closed behind his unwanted guest. And he was rough with it, fucking her relentlessly until she passed out in his arms.

Sookie woke up after god knows when and found herself lying on Eric's couch and her Viking sitting behind his desk apparently working. She was more than sated and her body was sore in the best possible way. Eric had been incredible his gracious plenty fucking her like a train thundering into a tunnel. She knew of course that his anger over Victor had been the reason for the superb fuck but who was she to complain. She stood up and Eric looked up from his work and gave her a loving smile,

"How you feeling, my lover?" he asked and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

Sookie wrapped the blanked he had used to cover her up around her body and went to him and snuggled into his lap, "I'm feeling a little sore," she confessed and yawned a little.

"I really need to be more careful with you don't I pet? Take some of my blood and you'll feel much better," he said gently while caressing her face then he bit into his wrist and held it out to her. Sookie latched on to the bleeding wrist, again feeling a bit embarrassed for craving his blood like that. She sucked hard and felt Eric's bulge growing under her ass again. Once the wounds closed they kissed heatedly until the phone rang.

"Will this interruptions never stop," Eric growled.

"Well I for one welcome this one because I cant take another round of vampire sex tonight," Sookie said snickering.

Eric just raised an eyebrow at her and picked up the Phone. To his big surprise the caller was Sam the shifter and he was looking for Sookie. Eric passed the phone reluctantly to his bonded who to his annoyance seemed actually happy to talk to her shape shifting boss.

"Hi Sam, how did things go over at Merlotte's?" she asked happy to talk to him.

Sam sounded tired and not at all happy, "Evening chere. Unfortunately things didn't go to well over here. Arlene and two other waitresses quit and some customers left and vowed to never come back to Merlotte's."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry to hear that," Sookie said genuinely distressed.

"That's the reason I'm calling Sookie. I need your help. With Arlene and the other two gone I have no one to work their shifts and well I could really use your help."

"Of course Sam, I'll be there tomorrow morning all right," she said gently and ignored Eric's growl. She talked to Sam for a few more minutes then hung up. What followed was a little argument with her vampire on whether she should go or not. Sookie explained that she couldn't deny Sam her help but in the end a blow job was necessary to convince the Viking to let her go. Eric made a few phone calls while Sookie got dressed and soon after Pam escorted them to their car and they left Fangtasia for the night. Sookie noticed pretty quickly that Eric wasn't driving them home but somewhere else. Knowing that he had a thing for kidnapping her she asked nervously,

"Where are we going honey?"

"Tray Dawson will be taking you to work tomorrow and I don't want him to know where my house is," Eric explained. "We will spend the night at my penthouse at the Hilton hotel in Shreveport."

Sookie eyed him astounded, "How many homes do you have."

"I consider Hidden Meadow my home the other houses are just shelters if I should ever need one."

"Did you just say houses?" she asked again. Sookie was someone who marvelled at people who had two cars so having more than one house was pretty big to her.

"Some of them I've owned for decades and others I have bought for their economic value."

"I see," was all Sookie had to say to that. She wasn't a business woman and apart from running a bar she had no idea how to do business.

After a while they arrived at the Hilton hotel and went up to Eric's penthouse. It was on top of the five star hotel and very impressive. Like most things Eric owned the penthouse was very luxurious and neat. Eric guided Sookie by the hand through the beautiful decorated penthouse and showed her everything.

"The hotel staff is very well-trained and will be more than happy to help you with everything you need," he informed her. "When you wake up in the morning you will enter a code that I will leave for you into the keypad of the sealed bedroom. The hotel has a 24-hour front-desk so you can order breakfast before Dawson arrives to pick you up."

"All right," Sookie said still looking around. "But will you be safe, honey?"

Eric guided her to the huge bedroom with the massive bed in the middle, "Sure I will. The bedroom door can only be opened from inside out and the Hilton hotel installed some iron doors especially for this light tight penthouse. Each room can be darkened during the day and only the manager knows that a vampire owns in this penthouse, I pay extra for that," he said grinning.

"Oh so that's why we didn't enter through the front entrance, huh?"

"That's right. Now I've asked Emma to prepare something for us," he said and guided Sookie to the adjoining bathroom. The master bathroom featured a jacuzzi and a massage shower cabin. The way it looked Emma had teleported in there and prepared a romantic scenery for Sookie and Eric. The candle lit room was filled with the beautiful aroma of roses and the Jacuzzi was filled with warm water that had rose petals sprinkled on and pink bubbles floating about the room. Next to the tub was a table with a little snack, chocolates, a bottle of red wine and one of Royalty Blended for Eric.

"Oh my god Eric. That's beautiful, you didn't have to," Sookie gushed completely touched by her vampires idea and Emma's efforts.

"Yes, I did. If this really has to be the last night of our honeymoon as you put it, then it has to be an unforgettable evening," he said and was already undressing her. Pretty soon she was in Eric's arms and both were soaking in the heated water while he fed her with chocolate covered strawberries.

They were having a fantastic time which got only better when Sookie felt Eric's gracious plenty slowly sliding into her well fucked pussy. "Please be gentle honey," she moaned still feeling a little sore from the pounding she got in his office.

Eric whispered, "Be still lover and let me love you."

After the romantic bath and the many orgasms it brought along with it Sookie found herself in her favourite spot, curled up in Eric's arms with her head on his shoulder and her arms around his chest. She remembered that she hadn't looked into Niall's pledging present yet but nothing in the world would get her to get out of bed, not when it felt so damn good. Eric was gently kneading her body, speaking soft words of love and every now and then he would bend forward to kiss her hair or forehead. He knew that Sookie had trouble falling asleep in a new bed so he was hoping she would relax enough to sleep. But Sookie didn't want to sleep because she knew that once she did, their little honeymoon would be over and she didn't want that, she wanted it to last forever. Though she felt obliged to help Sam since he'd always helped her too, the thought of leaving Eric was so terrible it almost hurt.

"You need to sleep dear one," Eric said softly when he saw her fighting against sleep. "If you wish to work for the shifter tomorrow you'll need your strength."

Sookie snuggled closer to him then started singing quietly,

"_**I don't wanna close my eyes. - I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I'd miss you babe – And I don't wanna miss a thing."**_

Eric laughed a little then joined in,

"_**Cause even when I dream of you. - The sweetest dream will never do , I'd still miss you babe – And I don't wanna miss a thing."**_

As soon as they sang the last verse Sookie looked up at Eric, smiling happily because her Viking knew the lyrics to one of her all time favourite songs 'I Don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith. Eric grinned back at her then kissed her tenderly with all his heart and soul. A soft sigh escaped Sookie's lips right before she fell asleep feeling loved and safe nestled in her vampires arms.

* * *

**Hope you liked this one. Let me know OK. **

**HELP ME OUT:**

**What do you think should be Niall's pledging gift to Sookie? I'll use the best suggestion for my story all right!**

**Mad Love,**

**Nachtperle**

P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked


	27. Chapter 27

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Wow, so many ideas. I really loved them all Thank you ,Thank you ,Thank you. Unfortunately my story will go in some directions that you suggested so I couldn't use them as Niall's gift, but I appreciate your willingness to share your ideas with me. I have decided to work around the idea of those who suggested a vacation and some sort of financial gift. For now! Thanks again to all of you for suggesting something.**

**And thanks a lot for your kind words and condolences concerning my honey's grandpa. We are dealing with it and he is doing much better each day. Thank you for caring. You guys ROCK!**

**New Chapter. ENJOY!**

**P.S.: Some of the dialog in this Chapter is taken from Book 9**, **but I did my best to keep them short** **so you wouldn't get bored**

* * *

The next day Sookie was already out of bed and dressed (thanks to Emma who had remembered to bring her some spare clothes the previous night) when Tray Dawson called her cell to inform her that he'd be there to pick her up within the next hour. She had already locked up Eric's bedroom door though not without planting a kiss on her vampires mouthwatering ass and was now pondering whether she should order breakfast or not. Though Eric had told her to do it she wasn't really sure if she should because it freaked her out to have a stranger in the room when Eric was this defenceless. Come to think of it she wasn't sure whether she should go to work at all. The security door of the bedroom was pretty thick and safe but it still worried her. Maybe she was too overbearing but in the end she opted to call the Wisdomtree's and asked one of them to come and stay with Eric.

"I know it's silly of me to worry this much but I can't help it," she said apologetically to Emma on the phone.

"Oh, that's quite all right my dear. I must say it makes me like you even more that you worry so much about Master Eric's well-being. Nigel will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you Emma, have a nice day," Sookie said relived and both hung up.

While waiting for Nigel, Sookie got Niall's envelop out of her purse and opened it. Inside was a letter, the business card of an attorney called George Hanley and two invites to an Island called Atlantis.

"Atlantis?" Sookie said out loud wondering where she had heard that name before. She pushed that thought aside and decided to read her great-grandpa's letter first. It read:

_My beloved Great-Granddaughter,_

_I regret not being present at your pledging ceremony. It is a very important event to supernatural beings just like a wedding is to humans. Being your great-grandfather it is my pleasure to offer you a possibility to spend a peaceful honeymoon with your vampire. I know from human tradition that you would like that and figured that due to your vampire's responsibilities you wouldn't be able to have a peaceful time in Shreveport, at least not one worthy of a true honeymoon._

_Therefore the first part of my pledging present to you is an exclusive invitation to the Island of Atlantis for you and your husband. Call me when the two of you have agreed on a travel date and I will have a private jet ready to take you there._

_The second part of my present will be revealed to you by my attorney so make sure to call the number you find on the enclosed business card._

_Take care dear one and remember that you may call me whenever you like._

_Your Great-Grandfather,_

_Niall Brigant_

Sookie had just finished reading the letter when Nigel popped into the penthouse. She jumped and shrieked which made her daemon caretaker chuckle with delight. Sookie gave him a sour look. She had no idea why supes loved to sneak up on her like that.

"Smooth move," she said and gave the daemon a hug.

"I'm sorry I scared you Sookie," Nigel said still chuckling a little. "I hope everything went well last night."

Sookie gave him a warm smile, "Oh yes, it was wonderful, thank you. We had dinner at this amazing restaurant and then spend a beautiful night in here. Everything was perfect," she gushed.

"I'm glad to hear that," Nigel said sincerely happy for her.

"And the best part was that Eric liked the rings just like you said he would," Sookie added.

Nigel just nodded because he'd never doubted that Master Eric would. Sookie looked at Niall's envelop again and suddenly she remembered where she'd heard that name before. _'Of course Atlantis, like the mythical island that sank somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic ocean in a single day and night of misfortune,' _she thought remembering what she had read in a book once.

"Nigel, do you know anything about an Island called Atlantis?" she asked because she couldn't believe that this was the same island Niall was sending them to.

"Oh yes, it's an incredible place, highly valued by many supernatural beings," Nigel said with a certain longing in his voice.

"But we are not talking about **THE** legendary Island of Atlantis, are we?" Sookie asked.

"The one and only," Nigel said with a smirk.

Sookie's eyes were about to pop out as her mind tried to deal with that incredible revelation, "Are you...do you...you mean it really exists ….I mean for real?" she stammered.

Nigel laughed a little, " Sookie, you've met vampires, daemons, weres and witches why is it so hard for you to believe that Atlantis is real?"

Sookie nodded, feeling silly for still doubting that there was more out there than meets the eye. "But how come no one found it yet. I've read that a lot of people have been looking for it since forever?" she asked curiously.

Nigel stirred her towards the sitting area of the sinfully luxurious living room and gestured for her to sit down while he sat next to her on the big and comfortable leather couch, "Well, a long, long time ago Atlantis used to be a centre for arts, beauty, culture and education. The Island was dedicated to the ideals of peace, tolerance, mutual trust and progress. Everybody was welcome regardless of gender, race or color and humans and supes alike where among her visitors. The island has only one rule, every visitor is obliged to keep the peace of Atlantis and everybody who commits an act of aggression is immediately kicked out by the powerful Sentinels, the preservers of peace. Because of those rules it once served as a meeting place for many Kings and Queens of any kind. There they could periodically meet to discuss matters of mutual concern and importance. It even served as the neutral ground chosen by the vampires and fairies to have their peace negotiations during the great war."

"Wow," Sookie said in awe suddenly itching to get there.

"Unfortunately some humans broke the rules because they sought to control Atlantis. They desired the wealth and knowledge it held for themselves. War almost broke out between the supernaturals and the humans and after a failed attempt by the humans to invade Atlantis, the Sentinels decided that the only way to prevent a full blown war would be to hide the island."

"What do you mean with hide the island?" Sookie asked.

"The Sentinels are not only a race of great warriors but they are also masters in the art of magic. Their most powerful magicians encircled the island with a powerful force field that makes it invisible which is how the myth was created that the island disappear over night. Furthermore the force field sends out a stay away spell and that's how humans haven't been able to find it again ever since."

"Does it mean that I won't be able to see or enter Atlantis either?" Sookie asked completely forgetting her fairy heritage.

"No, worthy humans can still enter Atlantis but they need to be invited in by a supe. Once inside the supe is held responsible for every mistake the human commits."

Hmm, that reminded Sookie a lot of Club Dead. "Well, I sure can't wait to get there. I hope Eric will be able to go on a little vacation soon," she said beaming.

"I bet he will, Sookie. He's been to Atlantis many times and is very fond of the island. May I ask how you learned about Atlantis?" Nigel asked.

"My grand...eh I mean a friend of mine who's a supe told me about it. He suggested that Eric and I spend our honeymoon there," Sookie said, still being careful to whom she talked about her fairy heritage.

Right then Sookie got a call from the reception desk telling her that Tray Dawson was waiting for her downstairs. Sookie gave Nigel another hug and thanked him for keeping an eye on Eric. Nigel refrained from mentioning that it was part of his job to guard Master Eric during the day and just wished her a nice work day. Sookie rushed downstairs but instead of going to the underground entrance that she had taken with Eric the previous night she went to the front entrance. She noticed that the girl at the front desk was very nice to her probably because she knew that Sookie had been staying at the penthouse. The girl showed her where Tray was sitting and Sookie hurried up to the working clothes wearing Were who looked completely out of place in the fancy hotels sitting Area.

"Hey Tray," Sookie greeted him with a smile.

Tray stood up and turned to face the approaching telepath dressed casually in a jeans and tee combo. He smiled back and said, "Hey Sookie, how you been?"

"Oh great, thank you," she said evasively since that question made her think of all the sexual escapades she and Eric been up to.

They went to Tray's truck pointedly avoiding the subject Great Reveal. Once they were inside and it was certain that no one could hear them Sookie said, "Ok Tray, tell me exactly what happened at Merlotte's."

Tray began filling her in on everything that happened at the mini Great Reveal at the bar. He told her how Sam and he had shifted along with Patricia Crimmins the pretty girl Alcide had picked to shift on TV. He said that Amelia and Holly helped people to control their fear by approaching them in their wolf and dog form. They had encouraged everybody to talk to them and touch them and it had worked because people slowly began to accept them when suddenly Arlene began to shriek and to urge people to strike them dead. Tray said that most of the people just laughed at her and told her to chill but Arlene kept rambling and saying that God would punish them if they didn't kill the shape shifters. She even tried to manipulate people by pulling the mom card and saying that they should kill them to keep them away from their children. Holly answered to that by saying that the shape shifters had always been around their children and nothing ever happened. Sookie nodded approvingly at Holly's remark and was secretly glad that she and Amelia had been there to help Sam and Tray gain some sympathy. Tray added that Arlene even accused Sam of lying to her for all those years and said that she didn't want to hang around unnatural creatures like him and Sookie.

"What?" Sookie asked surprised to hear her name when she hadn't even been there. "Why she mentioned me, for gods sake?"

Tray laughed a little, "Don't ask me. She just said that you were the weirdest of us all."

"That bitch!" Sookie spit angrily.

"Your brother stepped in though and told her to hold her horses since you'd been a friend to her for all those years and he reminded her that real friends didn't treat their friends the way she was treating you."

Sookie was really stunned, "Jason said that?"

"Yes, he did," Tray said also sounding surprised at Jason's sudden nobility. "Anyway Arlene said to Sam who was in his dog form that she quit and left soon after with her new boyfriend Whit and his FotS buddy. After she left Sam and I went to his office and shifted back. And after a while the rest of the evening went pretty much like every other evening at Merlotte's."

"And what about the two other girls who quit?"

"Apparently Arlene called almost all the waitresses and tried to persuade them to quit too, but those two were the only ones who followed her lead. Sam was sad and tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. I believe their names were Becky Hanson and Kelly Brown."

Sookie knew the girls but she'd never worked with them. Somehow their shifts had always been different then hers but she knew that Sam considered them good waitresses and that he liked their work attics. Sookie felt sorry for him that he'd lost three waitresses at once because of his otherness. She decided that she would try her best to help her friend out. Come to think of it she asked,

"By the way, how is Max?"

"Oh, he called me yesterday and said that all went well in New York. It looks like the New Yorkers are pretty open minded and they actually threw them a spontaneous party right there at the Times Square."

"I'm glad to hear that there are still some open minded people out there," Sookie said quietly.

"Yeah," Tray concurred.

They arrived at Merlotte's around eight thirty when Sam was opening up the place. Sookie and Sam greeted each other with a hug. Sam and Tray exchanged a handshake and a nod but Sookie could see that Sam looked tired and a little worn out,

"Thanks for coming Sook, I really appreciate it," he said smiling weakly.

"Of course Sam it's the least I can do. To be honest I kinda expected Arlene to pull some crap but I didn't expect it from the two other girls. They always seemed so nice and tolerant," Sookie said while they all went inside.

"Well now they showed their real faces," Tray said bitterly. "It's for the best though, you don't want two-faced people among your employees, do you Sam?"

"No of course not," Sam said. "But I guess I only expected Arlene to leave not the other two girls. If they had stayed I wouldn't have to force Sookie to shorten her vacation."

"I told you it's Ok," Sookie said. "Let's not talk about this any more all right. Let's get to work, I'm sure we'll be pretty busy in a few minutes."

That turned out to be another prove that Sookie Stackhouse was no psychic. After a pretty uneventful breakfast shift, midday came and the lunch crowd at Merlotte's consisted of the town drunk Jane Bodehouse and two out of town guys who had decided to take a lunch break at Merlotte's. Sam was devastated and Sookie felt terrible too. She couldn't believe that the people in Bon Temps would avoid Merlotte's just because Sam was a shifter. No matter how simple minded some of them were she had thought that most of them would be loyal to a trusted businessman who'd been in their town for as long as Sam had. Tray was standing behind the bar and looking through the window at the empty parking lot of the bar. On any other day it would be packed by now since many Bon Temps residents took their lunch at Merlotte's.

Sam made a frustrated sound and placed a fresh drink in front of Jane Bodehouse then he went to his office and slammed the door shut behind him. Sookie and Tray exchanged an understanding look before Sookie went after him to console her boss whom she found sitting behind his desk and brooding. As soon as she closed the office door behind her Sam said tiredly,

"Yesterday I called my mum; she said that my step dad left her after he found out that she was one of the two natured."

"I'm sorry to hear that Sam," Sookie said shocked at his step dads drastic reaction.

"They've been together for more than ten years and have stayed together through thick and thin and now he leaves her because she is a Were," Sam said sounding bitter. "How can you say that you love someone when you can't even accept their otherness?"

Sookie understood him perfectly. Having an otherness of her own she had never been someone to hate on others for being different. In fact many supes felt attracted to her because she treated them like normal people. Sookie couldn't understand how Sam's step dad was able to leave his wife because she was a sometimes animal. She would never leave Eric because of their differences. Sookie believed in making sacrifices for the one you loved and she knew that Eric was making some sacrifices as well, for her.

"I'll never understand why humans hate others for being different," she said truthfully. "It's those differences that make life so interesting. How boring would it be if we were all the same? I'm sure that the Were's coming out will enrich the world and others will soon recognize that fact."

"I hope so cher. My business will not survive for very long if people stop coming here though."

"I'm so proud of you for doing this Sam, I know that it's especially difficult for you since you have a business that depends on your likeability. But you did it anyway and I'm certain that your courage will be rewarded. The people of Bon Temps won't stop coming to your bar Sam, you are to good a person for them to avoid you."

Sam smiled a little touched by how much faith Sookie had in him, "Thank you cher. I hope you are right, I would sure hate to close the bar and fire all those people who depend on me."

They both remained quiet for a few minutes, picturing that terrible possibility. Merlotte's was more than just a bar, it was part of Bon Temps. Provider for it's employees and sometimes meeting place for the local supe community. Sookie just realised that keeping the bar open was as important to her as it was to Sam.

"And the whole thing with Arlene," Sam said with a sad sigh, breaking the silence. "She has worked for me since I bought the place. It will be strange not to have her around any more," he added and Sookie's heart ached at how wounded he sounded. Just like her, Sam had done a lot for Arlene and her kids and just like Sookie he'd been there for her when one of her many husbands or boyfriends had left her or treated her badly again.

"You think she'll reconsider?" Sam asked and Sookie saw in his eyes how much he longed for a positive answer. But it would be cruel to lie to him so Sookie said,

"I don't know Sam. She's gotten so intolerant lately. I don't think she can work for a shifter."

Sam thought about that for a second, "I guess you're right. That's why after calling you I called Amelia and Tanya Grissom and asked them if they could help as well. They can only work a few shifts but I guess it will be enough until I can hire some new waitresses," he said and pointed at the chunk of applications from some girls who'd applied a while back.

Sookie gave him a stern look and asked gently, "You don't regret it, do you?"

"No," Sam said after a little pause. "I'm glad that my true nature is out in the open now. I can finally be myself and live my life without having to look over my shoulder all the time."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sookie said and pointed a finger at her head.

Sam gave her a sympathetic smile and noticed for the first time the ring she was wearing on her ring finger. His heart stopped beating for a second and he felt sick like he'd never felt before. He did his best to keep his face and his mind unreadable when he asked, "What's with the ring cher?"

Sookie blushed a little. It was still odd for her to talk to Sam about her relationship with Eric. Knowing how he felt about her she really didn't want him to get hurt by her feelings for the vampire. Her mind thought about the best way to tell her boss what happened in Rhodes but then she figured it would be best to simply say it,

"Eric and I got pledged in Rhodes."

"**What**?" Sam asked incredulous, leaped to his feat and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"We married vampire style in Rhodes and I thought it would be nice to wear those rings as a symbol of our union," she explained keeping her voice firm.

"Sookie, why the hell did you do that?" Sam asked serious and almost yelling.

Sookie winced at his tone and started getting pretty pissed herself, "We had to do it because Felipe wanted to take me away from here. He wanted to take me to Las Vegas and Eric saw no other way but to marry me. That way no vampire can get to me without Eric's permission," she said annoyed. "Besides, we love each other so why not?"

"A vampire marriage isn't like the ones you know, Sook. It's much more complex than that. Eric owns you now and he will never let you go. Where was your sense?" he growled sounding dead serious. "You have no future with a vampire Sookie, that was an idiotic thing to do!"

That did it. Sookie had expected Sam to get a little disappointed that she married Eric but she sure as hell didn't expect her friend for whom she had interrupted her honeymoon to get offensive. She stepped away from him and said angrily,

"Well, I guess I better take my **idiotic** self out of your office now so you won't have to put up with my **idiocy** any longer. I see now that I did wrong in dropping everything to come and **help** **you** even though this was the first real vacation I took in years."

"Sookie, I'm sorry," Sam said but she was already out the door.

Unfortunately she couldn't go home yet because she still had some work to do and also because she came with Tray and had no car to drive home with. But for the rest of her shift Sookie ran around with a sour face and ignored Sam completely. Since the bar began filling after a while that was an easy thing to do. Sam got very relived when almost all his former clients showed up and assured him that they had no problem with his otherness. Some confessed that they had stayed away at first because they had needed some time to come to terms with it but now they had decided that they could live with it. Andy Bellefleur even said to Sam that he could count with the support of the Bon Temps police department if there should be any trouble with FotS people and that was a big thing coming from Andy. Sookie was glad for Sam that in the end the people of Bon Temps had chosen to listen to their hearts and had remembered all the good times they had spend at Merlotte's. Sam was a good business man and loyal Bon Temps resident so he deserved their support.

When Sookie's shift was over, her double shift that is, Sam tried to apologize again but she was too mad at him to listen. She grabbed her purse and left without talking to him. Tray noticed that something was wrong but he wisely refrained from asking and just drove them home as fast as he could. They got there pretty fast and after having lunch with Tray and Amelia didn't help to get her out of her gloomy mood Sookie felt like talking to someone who would understand how angry she was at Sam so she called Tara. Unfortunately her pregnant friend wasn't too enthusiastic that she got married to a vampire either so Sookie gained little by talking to her. Tara was two months pregnant now and after assuring Sookie that she and Sam would surely work things out like they always did they mainly talked about Tara's pregnancy. Though it may sound stupid, Sookie felt so jealous to hear her childhood friend talk about morning sickness, crazy food cravings and getting fat. She wanted that as well and it was a wish she would never be able to give up completely. Even though she had made peace with the fact that she most certainly would never be able to have a child she still prayed for it whenever Eric came deep inside her. If she was to become a mother one day she wanted the child to be from the Viking and no one else. He was at the top of a list that Sookie didn't even know she was compiling somewhere inside her head.

Tara and Sookie parted with the promise to talk again soon and Sookie was now sitting on her bed and thinking about this odd list whose existence she just now admitted to herself when the phone rang. She picked it up with a sigh,

"Yes?" Sookie asked not really in the mood for a caller.

"I called your cell three times and your house phone was occupied the whole time," said Eric's annoyed voice from the other end.

Sookie looked out the window and saw that it was already dark. She must have talked to Tara way longer than she thought. "I was talking to Tara and my cell was off since I've been working at Merlotte's. I guess I forgot to turn it back on," she said evasively.

"Tell me what happened, lover?" Eric asked right away.

Sookie's first impulse was to ask him how he knew that something was wrong but then she remembered their bond and how strong it had gotten in the last few days ever since their magical pledging ceremony. She didn't want to talk to him about her baby issues and she sure as hell didn't want him to get mad at Sam. Sookie put on a brave face as if Eric could see her and said smiling, "I miss you that's all."

"My bullshit meter just went into the red zone, Sookie," he retorted.

Sookie blushed and cursed the stupid bond for being so accurate even at this distance, "Are you coming tonight, honey?" she asked hoping he would go with her effort to change the subject.

Eric gave a suffering sigh to show her how much he disliked her unwillingness to open up to him then said, "Unfortunately I can't. Victor and Sandy will begin negotiations with Alcide tonight and I have to be present for that."

Sookie remained quiet sulking a little. What she really wanted to do was to beg him to come over since she needed him so badly tonight. She wanted to feel loved and there was no better place than Eric's arms to feel safe and loved. After Sam's rather unfriendly response and Tara's more or less similar response she wanted to be pampered by her vampire. Eric felt a huge wave of sadness and longing coming from her and he made a mental note to call the shifter Sam and ask what the hell happened since Sookie obviously wasn't going to tell him. At the same time he focused and began sending her comfort and love through the bond and smiled when she thanked him for it.

"Sookie?" Eric said breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"Do you know what endorphins are?"

Sookie was stunned by the change of subject but it was better than have him question her about what happened at work today. "I heard that word before but I don't remember what it means," she said truthfully.

"Endorphins or Happy Hormones as some people call them are natural hormones that your brain releases when it senses happiness. They give you a sense of pure happiness, well-being and satisfaction," Eric explained sounding like a professor from Harvard, though knowing him he'd probably studied there at some point.

"Wow, sounds great. I sure would love to feel like that right now," Sookie said still clueless.

"Get naked and I'll show you a fun way to release those hormones," Eric said in a husky voice.

Sookie did, in fact she did everything he told her and was pretty soon rewarded by a fantastic orgasm that flooded her body with a staggering amount of happy hormones. Later Sookie wondered if there was another man in this world who could use his nerdyness in such a sexy and effective way as the Viking just had. She figured probably not!

****

The next day turned out to be pretty crappy from start to finish. First Sookie found herself sitting in her living room with none other than Agent Weiss and Agent Latesta from the FBI. Max was still in New York but she had Tray with her and Amelia who was in the kitchen getting some coffee ready for them and their unwanted guests. The morning had started like mornings nowadays did in la casa de Stackhouse until the pattern had been broken by the surprise visit of the two agents.

"Did the Great Reveal go well at your bar?" Agent Latesta asked in an effort to break the awkward silence that filled the room once everybody was seated.

"I wasn't there myself but I heard that nothing bad happened. But I think it's great that the Weres revealed themselves to the world. It makes the world more interesting," Sookie said a tense smiled gracing her face.

"Yes, it sure is interesting," Agent Weiss said carefully making sure not to look at Tray. Of course she knew that Tray had been one of the two shape shifters who shifted at Merlotte's on the night of the Great Reveal. Sookie heard her think that she didn't want him to think that she was intolerant toward his kind and she wondered what else was out there besides vampires and Weres.

Another round of silence erupted and Sookie who wasn't really thrilled to have the two Agents visit her again and who was kind of in a hurry since she was scheduled to work another double shift at Merlotte's said impatiently, "I'm sorry but you didn't come all the way to my house to talk to me about the Great Reveal did you?"

Agents Weiss and Lattesta exchanged a meaningful look before Weiss said, "Miss Stackhouse we know you went to the Pyramid of Gizeh Memorial Gala. You didn't meet this man by any change did you?" She pointed at Barry on the picture Agent Lattesta had just gotten out of his suitcase.

'_So they are still trying to identify Barry,'_ Sookie thought relieved that they still hadn't succeeded. She had a moment of wanting Eric so badly that she felt dizzy but then she looked out of the window and the sunlight remembered her that no matter how much she longed for him he wouldn't come. Unfortunately that wouldn't stop her from longing for him quite a few more times during this awful day.

Taking a deep breath Sookie said, "No, I haven't met him. And I'm still not able to tell you what his name was, I'm sorry."

"That's too bad," Agent Weiss said though Sookie knew she didn't believe her. "On our last visit you said that you and Mr. Maxwell Logan were together isn't that right?"

Sookie picked from her mind that Agent Weiss knew from the media coverage of the Rhodes festivities that she had been introduced as Eric Northman's woman and not Max's. Agent Weiss was just about to discredit her relationship with Max when Sookie heard the phone ring in the kitchen and soon after Amelia stormed into the living room looking slightly green and terrified. Sookie was immediately alarmed even though her friends mind was in such a turmoil that she couldn't read what had happened.

"Sookie, that was Sam. They need you at the bar," she said sounding breathless.

"Why what's going on?" Sookie asked.

Instead of answering Amelia turned to the two Agents and said, "You should probably go with her."

"Amelia, what happened?" Tray asked already on his feet and getting ready to head out.

"A body, a woman has been crucified behind the bar," the witch said.

Sookie took her own car even though Tray offered her to ride with him on his truck. She didn't want to find herself in the same situation she'd been yesterday. She wanted her car ready so she could leave whenever she felt like it. Tray followed in his truck and behind him were the two Agents in their car. Sookie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw the crucified Crystal Norris Stackhouse, her sister in law. She was half changed, her hands had the form of panther claws and her legs had changed too, Sookie figured that she hadn't been able to shift back because the nails were made out of silver.

'_Oh my god the baby, the poor baby,'_ was all Sookie could think off when she saw the pregnant dead body.

Antoine the cook and D'Erik the busboy were scheduled for the morning shift and already at the premises. Sam was also there and took Sookie into his arms trying to spare her the awful sight. Right now there argument was the farthest thing on their minds.

"I'm sorry cher," Sam said gently.

Sookie noticed just now that she was crying. It wasn't so much because of Crystal but more because of the baby and the whole situation. No one deserved to die like this no matter how mean that person was.

"Where's Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Bud Dearborn already called him, he is on his way here," Sam said gently.

Sookie looked over his shoulder at Crystal again. She gagged but got herself under control. "Please don't make him look at her, Sam."

Before Sam could answer, Bud Dearborn voice said, "I understand she cheated on him, and that the breakup was pretty public."

Sookie didn't have to be a mind reader to understand what he was implying, "You can ask Dove Beck about that," she spat angrily. "It's true, Jason and Crystal had separated. But he would never do anything to his baby," she added.

Agent Lattesta walked over to them with Agent Weiss following close by. "From the condition of the body, I believe that woman was a werepanther," Weiss said.

"Yes, she was," Sookie said since there was no point in denying it any longer.

"Then this could be a hate crime," Lattesta said.

Bud Dearborn, who hadn't seen the two Agents before immediately inquired who they were and what business they had in Bon Temps. While the two law enforcement types introduced themselves, Antoine the cook and D'Eriq the busboy extended their condolences to Sookie. Shortly after that Lattesta began questioning the two employees who had found the body. Apparently Sam hadn't slept in his trailer last tonight so no one had been around during the night. Though she felt guilty Sookie scanned his mind and found out that Sam had spend the night with Daphne the new waitress at Merlotte's. It disgusted Sookie that he'd done it to get his mind off her marriage to Eric but on the other hand it probably saved his life that he hadn't been here, where the murder apparently occurred. Who's to say that the ones who killed Crystal wouldn't have killed Sam too. Especially if the whole thing was really a hate crime against shape shifters.

It didn't take long for Lattesta and Weiss to find out about Hotshot the tiny community out at the bleak crossroad. They were huddled with Bud Dearborn right now lost in some deep conversation, probably about Calvin Norris the leader of the tiny community and Crystals uncle. Sookie was standing alone now and her eyes returned to the tortured figure on the cross. She wished someone would take her down there already before her brother arrived. And she really wished that Eric could be with her right now since she'd never needed his strength like she was needing it right now. Sookie was torn out her gloomy thoughts when Andy Bellefleur appeared next to her and asked,

"Why were the FBI at your house?"

"Some questions about the explosion in Rhodes," Sookie said. "I found out about Crystal while they were there. They came along out of professional curiosity I guess. Lattesta, the guy, thinks this might be a hate crime."

Andy was intrigued by that theory and strode off to talk to the Agents leaving Sookie alone again to stare at the dead werepanther she once called sister-in-law, while still longing for her vampire. Alcee Beck the one person on the scene who probably wasn't regretting Crystals death one bit was just asking all the spectators to leave the premises when Jason's truck screeched to a halt next to Sookie's car and he leaped out to stand in front of her. Though they hadn't spoken in a long time Sookie couldn't help but take her brother in her arms and hug him as hard as she could.

"Oh my god, it's true?" Jason said.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Sookie whispered.

"The baby, too?"

"Yeah."

Jason started crying and Sookie found herself wondering when the last time was that she'd seen him cry. She managed to ask him if he had an alibi before the police talked to him. Thankfully Jason's promiscuity saved his ass this time because the girl he'd been with, Michele Schubert had already told the police that they had spend the whole night and next morning together, so he was off the hook. At least until Calvin Norris arrived. It was heartbreaking to witness his pain when he got out of his truck and headed over to them.

Without knowing why Sookie immediately said to him, "I'm so sorry, Calvin. You need to know that Jason did not do this."

Calvin didn't even register her words, all he said was, "I need to smell her. They have to let me smell her. I'll know who did it."

Though she was scared of this stranger she saw in his eyes Sookie took his hand and began pulling him toward the crime scene, "Come on then; we'll go tell them that." She didn't just do it because she thought it was a good idea but also because she wanted to get him away from Jason, who was just standing there like a statue. Frozen with fear.

Unfortunately the cops wouldn't allow Calvin to come near his dead niece. The clan leader even fought them but in the end they were to many and able to hold him back. After Bud Dearborn convinced Calvin to wait a little until they were done collecting the evidence on the crime scene the werepanther calmed down again and agreed to wait his turn. While waiting, Sookie tried again to convince the pack master that her brother didn't do it and Jason did his part by showing his subservience to Calvin. Sookie held her breath until Calvin finally accepted her brothers obeisance and promised him that he'll be in at the kill of those who had done that to his niece and Jason's wife. Soon after that Jason went home together with Mel Heart who'd come to support his buddy.

The whole thing took forever and Sookie was getting increasingly impatient as time went by. She had read all the newspapers twice and even had a long talk with Tanya Grissom who'd arrived with Calvin. Sookie had answered the officer's questions and had tried to help as good as she could by calling all the employees who hadn't gotten there yet and telling them not to come in since the bar would be closed today. By the time they brought Crystal down from the cross and allowed Calvin to smell her; too many people had touched her and Calvin said that she just smelled like a dead panther. He sounded tired and worn out and Tanya took him home since there was nothing else they could do. After a while Sookie noticed that there was nothing left for her to do either and that no one was paying attention to her. Her longing for Eric had reached an almost unbearable height so she got into her car and drove away with Fangtasia as her destination. She ignored the little voice inside her head that was urging her to wait for Tray and to remember everybody who was after her like Breandan, Nosferatu and his vile Renfields and god knows who else. But Sookie wasn't in the mood to be reasonable; all she wanted was her vampire.

She drove almost as fast as Eric usually did and by the time she arrived it was full night, though still too early for the vampire bar to be crowded. Eric was sitting at one of the tables with Clancy, his back to the door. Sookie wondered for a minute why the red headed vampire always seemed to be around Eric whenever she came to Fangtasia but that thought immediately vanished from her mind when the Viking turned around to look at her. Though Sookie had planned to stay strong she broke down crying the minute their eyes met. In an instant Eric was at her side and she collapsed against his chest. Sookie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. Eric drew her into his arms and carried her to his office. When Sookie heard the door shut behind them sobs began to wrack her small body and she simply allowed her tears to flow.

Eric sat with her on his lap on the couch and wrapped his arms protectively around her. He felt a wildly overwhelming need to protect his mate and he had no idea what he would do to anyone who came into his office and near his woman when she was this vulnerable. He just knew that this someone wouldn't survive it, that was for sure. Sookie's tears had always had a devastating effect on him. He couldn't stand it, it almost hurt him psychically to see her like this. As crazy as it might sound he'd rather have an arm ripped off then watch Sookie cry. Eric held her without saying a word, he gave her the time she needed to calm down and tell him what in the world upset her. He was stroking her back in a soothing manner, whispering lovingly to her and flooding the bond with every emotion he thought might help her. Sookie snuggled closer almost crawling into him and even after she was all cried out she remained quiet simply enjoying being in his arms. It was almost ridiculous how safe she felt in those arms. Like no one could get to her when Eric was holding her like this.

After a long while Eric said tenderly, "Sookie, I can't stand to see you cry," he sounded almost surprised.

Sookie sniffed a little, "I'm sorry...I....I didn't mean to come here and cry all over your shirt," she said and sniffed some more.

"Don't mind that. Tell me what happened?" he asked.

Sookie told him what happened, starting with the FBI's visit and ending her tale with the removal of Crystal's body. Eric didn't interrupt her and even when she was done he didn't speak for a while.

"We'll have to take care of the FBI," Eric started by what interested him most. "As for Crystal, I don't think I ever met her, but she sounds worthless."

His words reminded Sookie that she was talking to a thousand year old vampire. Which is the only reason why she didn't bite his head off for saying something like that. "I don't know that anyone is worthless," she simply said. "Though I have to admit, if I had to pick one person to get in a lifeboat with me, she wouldn't have made even my long list."

Eric's mouth quirked up in a smile.

"But," Sookie added hastily, "she was pregnant, that's the thing, and the baby was my brother's."

Eric nodded, "I'm sorry for that. Even in my time we knew the worth of a pregnant woman."

Sookie looked up questioningly.

"In war, or with foreigners, we could kill whom we pleased," he added. "But in disputes between our own people, we had to pay silver when we killed one of our own. If the person killed was a woman with child, the price was double."

Sookie just nodded not knowing what to say. Eric was from another time and he had days when one could really tell. Instead Sookie asked herself why she had cried. It had been for the baby, but also for Crystal since no one should die like this. But she had also cried for herself, she had a feeling like the FBI would never leave her alone. Sookie was no coward and she wasn't someone who gave up easily but she wondered if she would ever get a freaking break. She wasn't asking for much by wanting some peace in her life was she? Eric just held her, sensing that this was all she wanted right now. He wasn't really able to read her thoughts since she was under to much turmoil to be readable, but the bond told him what he needed to know. Sookie was sad and very scared.

"I want you to come home with me tonight," Eric said. "I'll send one of my waitresses to work for the shifter."

Sookie shook her head a little, "I thought we agreed that his name is Sam not 'the shifter'. And no, I can't come home with you, Eric."

Eric got ready for an argument but Sookie looked up and patted his face, "It's not that I don't want to, baby. Trust me I wouldn't leave your bed if I didn't have to but I'm afraid the Werepanthers will kill my brother if I don't stay around and help him find out who killed Crystal."

Eric looked thoughtful, "They are suspecting him because she cheated on him," he said matter a factly remembering how upset Sookie had been when she had to break Calvin's fingers because of Crystals betrayal.

"Yeah, the police too even though he has an alibi," Sookie said sounding tired. "I have to stick around and help him find the real killer."

"Why? Your brother isn't as faithful to you as you are to him," Eric said.

Sookie smiled a little because right then she had a mental image of Jason as a little boy kneeling in front of her and helping her to tie her shoe. "Because at the end of the day he is my brother, Eric. The only one I got and the only member of my human family who is still left," she said sounding weepy again.

"Please don't cry again," Eric said hastily. "I'll tell Calvin that your brother is under my protection and if necessary I will get the best lawyers to represent him in court, but please don't cry again."

Sookie looked into his pleading face and burst into laughter. She'd never seen someone so afraid of weeping women like Eric. Who by the way was staring at her in utter surprise.

"Glad to hear you laughing again my lover but must it be at my expense?" he asked.

Sookie sniggered a little more before saying, "It's just funny that the bad ass, master vampire and boss of Area 5 is scared of weeping women."

Eric rolled his eyes, though secretly loving that involuntarily he'd managed to cheer her up again, "The only tears that devastate me are yours little one," he said seriously.

Sookie melted away and by the time Pam knocked at the door they had engaged in a bitter sweet and loving kiss. Since Sookie was composed again and his protective instincts had calmed down a little Eric allowed his child to enter his office. Pam stormed into the room like a bull in a china shop,

"What happened? I heard that Sookie was crying. Tell me who hurt her master, and I will take care of it," the vampiress asked with lowered fangs.

"No one hurt me," Sookie said hastily. "Crystal, my sister in law was killed and crucified at Merlotte's parking lot. She was pregnant."

"Oh, and you cried.... because?" the insensitive vampiress asked.

Sookie rolled her eyes, though considering Eric's reaction it was no wonder his child wasn't more caring. "The child was my brothers, Pam. And ….and no one should die like this. It is terrible and sad."

"I see," Pam said not really interested. "Since you are otherwise well I'll better get back to business. Master, Victor will be here in 30 minutes. You want me to cancel your appointment with him so you can take care of your mate?"

Sookie said immediately, "No need, I'll be going back home now. I just needed to see you, but I'm feeling much better now." She got off Eric's lap and began putting on her jacket.

"Sookie!?" Eric said a little sharply and cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I'm fine honey, really. I'll just get back home and take a nap. I'm terribly tired and...and ...please don't force me to meet Victor tonight. I don't have the energy to handle that creep."

Eric's expression softened when she mentioned the real reason she wanted to bail. Since there really was no point for her to stay since she wasn't going home with him Eric said, "Fine. I assume Dawson came with you?"

Sookie looked down at her feet and mumbled, "No, I drove off without telling him."

Pam sniggered and Eric growled then sighed when Sookie looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Since you are not yourself tonight and luckily nothing happened to you I will let this one pass. But you won't run around without an escort again is that clear? Logan is coming back tomorrow and I want either him or Dawson to stay with you at all times."

Sookie had to promise that she wouldn't ditch her bodyguards again but Pam still advised Eric not to bet money on it to which Sookie just stuck her tongue out at her. Pretty soon Sookie was sitting in her car but in the passengers seat and was being driven home by non other than Clancy. Her least favourite vampire. Eric had asked her if she had a problem with Clancy being the one to take her home and Sookie had decided to lie so the red haired vamp wouldn't get in trouble with his boss. Anyway they were on their way to Bon Temps and Sookie tried to come up with a subject she could talk to him about.

"Thank you for escorting me home, Clancy," she said politely.

Without taking his eyes off the road the red haired vampire said grumpily, "I was ordered to do it."

_'Geez Louise,'_ Sookie thought and gave up her attempt to play nice with the mean vampire. She decided to ignore him since that's what he seemed to prefer. Her mind went over the day's events and she tried her best not to snoop around in Clancy's mind. Sookie had always been curious as to why he didn't like her. Now that she could read vampire minds she figured she might as well try to find out. And Clancy was in fine from tonight, cussing her out in his head because Eric had ordered him to drive her home even though some lower ranged vampire could have done it. Clancy usually had a pretty guarded mind and he kept the reason for his dislike especially well hidden but tonight Sookie was able to find out what it was. She had no idea if it was because her skills had increased again or because the red haired vampire was so infuriated by Eric's order but tonight she dipped into his mind with frightening ease. And here was the reason why Clancy didn't like her:

Clancy was in love with Eric, and he's been in love with him for what seemed like almost two hundred years. Apparently his feelings for him only got stronger when Eric saved him during the Witch War of Shreveport. Sookie had to admit that she was relieved when she heard Clancy regret that he had never actually slept with Eric because Eric gave up on sex with men a long time ago, but Clancy sure had tried. Which was also the reason why he didn't like Sookie much, to him she stood between him an Eric, even though Eric had never showed any real interest in him at least not relationship wise. Sookie sighed wondering how many more of Eric's scorned wannabe lovers she would have to deal with.

Right then she felt Clancy tense up next to her and the next minute he barked, "Quick, get your cell and call Master Eric."

Sookie did as he said then handed the phone over to him when she heard it ringing, "Master Eric, it's Clancy. A car has been following us ever since we left Shreveport. At first I thought it was someone who is also headed to Bon Temps but I tried a few times to slow down and see if they would pass us by but each time they adapted their speed to ours."

Eric said something to which Clancy answered, "Two guys, wearing suit. Obviously FBI or some other government employees."

Sookie tensed up when she heard that and looked nervously into the rear view mirror, trying to get a look at the guys she hadn't even noticed had been following her. Eric was saying something else that made Clancy laugh for some reason and Sookie wondered what the hell was so funny about this whole situation.

"All right master, I see if I can get rid of them. I will call you when it's done," Clancy hung up then engaged into some reckless driving that was worthy of the Viking himself.

Sookie was holding on for dear life and her face was a mask of pure unadulterated fear. She hated it when Eric drove like that but with him she at least knew that he'd make sure that nothing would happen to her, something she didn't trust Clancy to care about. Especially not since she just learned that the scary vamp had a crush on her vampire and considered her to be the only thing standing between him and Eric. Clancy was completely focused on the driving since apparently the driver of the government car was no wuss either. He was somehow matching the ginger vampires driving and Clancy was finding it more and more difficult to get rid of them.

"Clancy, please stop," Sookie begged because she couldn't take it any longer. She was dying with fear and just wanted things to stop already.

Clancy ignored her and kept driving like a mad man. Sookie thanked god that they had left the city and were now on a country road with no houses and practically no cars along the way. She would have hated it if someone got hurt because of this crazy car chase at god knows how many miles per hour. Without knowing it she was calling out to Eric through the bond and back in Shreveport her vampire heard her call and without caring for the consequences he said shortly to Victor and Sandy who were sitting right in front of him,

"Excuse me but I have to go. My second will take over for me."

With those words he rushed out the office faster than Victor was able to object. Pam suspected that something was up with Sookie and engaged Victor quickly into some business talk to get his mind off her maker. Meanwhile Eric sped through the employees entrance and was up in the air too fast for a humans eye to see. He hissed to where the bond told him his woman was and the next time Sookie and Clancy looked into the rear view mirror to check on their pursuers they saw Eric floating from the sky and landing between the two cars. Sookie shrieked when she saw that the two government Agents wouldn't have time to stop the car since they've been driving so fast. Her heart stopped beating when she saw the car run into Eric, who just stood there and held out his hands, seemingly to stop the car. The impact occurred with a devastating noise and Sookie witnessed with utter disbelieve how her vampire stopped an extremely heavy car with his hands and body. The car lurched for another mile or two and then came to a complete halt. The two Agents who looked just as incredulous as Sookie where unharmed and glamoured within seconds. Clancy slammed the brakes and stopped the car as well then he backtracked a little until he came to a halt next to the other vehicle. He climbed out the car and joined Eric who gave him a few instructions on how to cover up the whole incident. Sookie thankfully registered that no other car was around. Numbly she climbed out the car and walked around it until she stood in front of the government car and saw the imprints of her vampire's hands on the hood of the car. Sookie just stood there staring at it, when Eric asked very close behind her,

"Are you all right my lover?"

Sookie turned around to look at him. He looked as if nothing special had happened, as if he hadn't just dropped from the sky's to stop a car at god knows how many miles per hour with his bare hands. She blinked a few times to make sure that she hadn't just dreamed the whole thing.

"I'm dating superman," Sookie finally said numbly.

Eric laughed out loud, feeling relieved that she hadn't gotten some kind of trauma from the whole experience. "Well he can fly like me, and is very strong like me and almost as invulnerable as I am, BUT you wanna know why I'm still better than him?" Eric said with a smug little grin.

Sookie had to focus so she wouldn't end up in a puddle of her own drool, that's how yummy he looked. Of all the big, gorgeous alpha males out there she had to end up with the most arrogant one. Just great! Eric made her want to both smack him silly and love him senseless at the same time. '_How is that even possible,'_ she thought for a second before indulging her vampire and his enormous ego by saying,

"Oh, please tell me why you are better than superman, honey."

With a big fat grin Eric said, "Because I look better than him and I don't run around wearing spandex from head to toe. Honestly my lover, it looks silly."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at how self-righteous he sounded. It was too cute to handle. Eric laughed too but he stopped pretty quickly and began checking her for injuries instead. When he was certain that she wasn't hurt he made her sit in the car and wait for him while he helped Clancy to question the Agents. They found out that the two men were indeed FBI Agents who had been send to spy on Fangtasia, because after Sookie had been introduced as Eric's woman in Rhodes the Agents suspected that maybe Barry worked for him as well. The Agents had decided to follow Sookie tonight, hoping that she would lead them to Barry since they hadn't seen him even once in Fangtasia. Sookie was immediately scared that they might have bugged her house or done worse during her absence. Eric called Bill and told him to check Sookie's house for bugs or any other spying device. When Bill called back saying that there where no such thing at her house Sookie felt much better and at peace with herself again. It would have been terrible if she had accidentally rat out Barry because of some spying device.

Clancy and Eric gave the two Agents a couple new memories for what happened tonight and staged a deer accident (yes, Clancy actually hunt down a huge deer and draped it over the Agents car). After that, Clancy knocked the two Agents out and went back to Fangtasia running at vampire speed while Sookie was driven home by her vampire. Upon arriving Bill was already waiting for them hoping to get an explanation for the bug search he had to conduct at Sookie's house. While Sookie went inside after greeting Bill, Eric explained what just happened. Inside, the drama wasn't quite over jet because Amelia and Tray were more than just peeved at Sookie.

"How could you leave like that, Sookie?" were the words Amelia greeted her with. "You could have said something instead of just driving away. Tray and I were worried over you. We had to call Fangtasia to hear from a stupid fangbanger that you were there with Eric."

Sookie sighed, "I'm sorry, really. I just needed to get away from there. You understand, don't you Tray?"

Tray gave her a cold look, "It's my job to take care of you Sookie. But that's impossible if you keep doing stuff like this."

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned against the door of the living room. She was too tired for this and she really didn't care what Tray's job was. She could throw to his face that it was he who had forgotten all about her and behaved like a cop the minute they arrived at the crime scene, but she didn't. She figured it was normal for a former cop like him to get back into cop mode when he encountered such situations. Amelia finally picked up on her mood and said,

"Well, we are glad nothing happened to you. Since Eric is here we'll head out to see a movie or something."

Sookie didn't answer even though she knew that Amelia just wanted to get Tray away from Eric, just in case. She sat down on the couch and closed her eyes hoping that nothing else would happen tonight. She'd had her fill of excitement for the day and wasn't yearning for more. Sookie sat like that for what seemed like almost an hour before she felt Eric slide his hands under her and carrying her to her bedroom. Sookie was in need of a cuddling session and that's why she found herself in Eric's arms, in bed, dressed only in a pair of snugly full-length pajama pants and one of Eric's t-shirts, Eric himself had stripped down to his boxers. She snuggled closer to him enjoying the peace of mind she felt whenever she was around him. Unfortunately even his presence wasn't able to help her find some sleep tonight. Every time she closed her eyes she saw her pregnant and crucified sister-in-law and all sorts of images began streaming into her head. She started picturing Jason, Sam, Alcide or Calvin suffering the same fate and their battered crucified bodies haunted her tired mind. Eric felt her inner turmoil and knew that she wouldn't be able to find sleep on her own, not with the terrible images her mind was tormenting her with. He wanted to glamour them away for her but knew that his bonded was too special and unique for his glamouring to work on her.

Eric could think of only one way to get her to sleep. He tugged her gently until she was lying on her back and then he twist so he was lying on his side and propped up on one arm while facing her. He pressed his lips firmly on hers and licked her lips to gain entry. Receiving him with a pleasured moan, Sookie enjoyed the soft texture of his tongue against hers. For a moment, they lay in each others arms, their mouths locked together and their tongues reveling in a lover's dance. Sookie didn't think that she was up for Sex tonight but she sure was up for a good old make out session. Though she also didn't object when she felt Eric's hand slid down her chest and further down her flat stomach. He reached for the drawstring of her pajama pants and his fingers gently untied the knot easily, and soon the pants went to the floor. Next Eric ripped the panties off her body with a growl and Sookie moaned at the primal gesture.

At the end of the kiss Sookie was trembling all over and her eyes now burned with unbridled desire. Eric's eyes, now dilated with barely controlled lust, hungrily scanned her body from head to toe. He stared at her in wonder, amazed yet again at the beautiful perfection of her body. His eyes fixed on her exposed groin that invited exploration. With a hoarse voice he said,

"Relax lover, I'll help you find sleep."

He kissed his way down her body. Slightly biting into her neck, pulling her nipples with his teeth and dipping his tongue into her navel until he buried his mouth in the soft region of her womanhood. With tightly closed eyes, Sookie let herself drift in the pleasant throbbing his tongue was triggering. She was desperate for something that would help to get her mind off those dark thoughts she was having. And Eric was more than happy to help her out with that, he was staring at her delicious cunt lips throbbing, pulsating, engorged with her addicting blood. He separated them with his tongue, slitting them apart as he sliced his tongue between them. His tongue triggered an involuntary shudder and soft cries of "ooh" from Sookie. Like someone who was on a mission Eric's tongue went right through her waiting vagina, her soaking wet, drippy creamy, juicy vagina, hot with fluids and as soon as his tongue found her clit, there was no stopping him.

"Aa-ahhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg!" Sookie screamed when Eric's tongue began flicking her clit at vampire speed giving her so much pleasure that her fingers had to grip the bedsheets for support. Instantly her body was writhing, pounding in to the bed, her legs banging against each other then coming further apart again.

Eric was relentless, his mission was to make her come so many times that her tired body would be forced to fall asleep. He was lapping at her pussy, sloshing his tongue through her cunt while drinking up her flowing juices. He speared his tongue into her tight hole giving Sookie her first orgasm. He tongued her cunt lips, tasting her sweet love oils. Her thick sauce covered his tongue and Eric found he wanted more. And he could take it as he wished because she belonged to him. He licked and sucked up and down the entire length of her pussy. Sookie gasped at the thrill of the long tongue slapping over her pussy and her pleasure box was churning out more frothy juices. Eric sucked her cunt roughly until he found the center of her cunt lips. Poking up was the tiny spire of her clitoris. He swirled his tongue around the base, then spiraled in, giving her a jolt of sexual electricity that raced throughout her body. Sookie tensed and spurted out a sudden gush of liquid as she came again.

"Ohhhhh my God...Eric!."

Eric continued to lick her clit, teasing it, flicking his tongue roughly over it. Whatever he could do to stimulate her, he did. He finally closed hid lips over her clit and sucked as hard as he could.

"Ahhhhhhhhggggg......Jesus!" Sookie screamed.

Her thighs clamped down hard on his ears. She was having one hell of a powerful come. Eric rode out the storm racking Sookie's body, and then as her sweaty thighs relaxed, he went back to work on her little clit. He rolled her nub around like a tiny marble, then sucked it into his mouth again. Using his lips to stroke the spire of sensitive flesh, he began flicking his tongue over only the tip. He heard her gasp, then she tensed again with still another come.

Sookie couldn't help it, her pussy was so sensitive by now that every little touch had devastating effects on her trembling body. She had no idea how many orgasm she'd had by now. Her nipples ached, itched to be touched. She kept her knees far apart, and lifted her t-shirt up in front. She tugged it way up to her chin, baring her ripe tits. Her naughty hands grasped her boobs and she tweaked her pink nipples until they spiked with pleasure. She moaned softly, fucked her cunt at Eric's tongue, and mauled the hell out of her nice tits.

Eric pressed harder, growling lower in his powerful throat as he watched her playing with her glorious breasts. Now he really went to work on Sookie's cunt. He shot his tongue in and out of her tight cunt hole. Pressing hard against the cunt walls, he tried to enlarge the tunnel of pussy with his tongue. This gave Sookie intense stabs of delight that raced up into her belly. Sookie drew her knees up, placing the soles of her feet flat on the bed and edging her cunt up to meet Eric's thrusting tongue. Jerking her cunt up against her vampires smacking mouth, Sookie heard Eric's tongue lap noisily at her pussy, the sloppy sounds exciting her more and more.

Sookie begged him not to stop and her cries were music to his ears. He licked harder, slurping loudly and lewdly. And Sookie was beside herself with joy. She began licking her lips and drooling deliriously, apparently overcome by her lovers hot, slithering tongue. Sookie could smell herself now, certain that her vampire was enjoying the odor as well.

"That's so good...... oh so very....... very good," she panted happily.

Orgasm after orgasm rolled over her young body and all Eric did was lift his head to give her pussy a little rest and as soon as she released the tension, he started stroking her, calming her and loving her again. His tongue moved in circles around and around and around – it was agony.

"This is too much!" Sookie cried, her face strained.

But Eric didn't bother listening to her. He kept lapping at her cunt, pieces of her cunthair clinging to his tongue. She felt her asscheeks tighten, relax, then tighen again while he licked at that sensitive strip of flesh between her asshole and pussy. Sookie couldn't pull away from him if she tried. The vampire kept licking her pussy. She was a prisoner now of her own raging lust. She cried out again and again for him to stop, praying to God he wouldn't as her hands tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her twitching cunt. Sookie's emotions were a mess and if it weren't for the bond Eric wouldn't have known what she really wanted.

While her mouth said one thing Sookie was fucking back at him, purposely moving her pussy up and down, spearing her cunt with his tongue. She thought she would lose her mind from too much pleasure. She looked down at Eric and saw his eyes glow with excitement. The fucking bastard was actually enjoying that his tongue had such devastating effects on her. Sookie had climaxed so many times that she was a wreck by now. Her face was flushed and her body was trembling all over. Eric could smell the sweet aroma of her throbbing pussy. Her pussy seemed to call out for him. He inhaled the soft scent of perfume and sighed deeply.

"You're driving me crazy!" Sookie shouted, while squeezing her own tits. "I can't take any more of this!"

All he did was growl and push her knees farther apart before digging into her poor cunt again. Sookie made yet another vain attempt to get away and sucked in her bottom lip, biting so hard she could taste blood. Eric's tongue moved around pushing against her inner cuntlips. He forced them widely apart. She let him do it, let him have his way. Because she enjoyed this wonderful vampire and what he was doing to her. That sensation of his fangs pressing lightly against her skin, the sharp edges exciting her already aroused nerve endings drove her wild and she reached yet another climax.

"Eric please.....don't be cruel," Sookie begged again her voice not more than a whisper. "Have mercy!"

Eric would have laughed except he had better things to do with his mouth. He didn't get where he was today by being a merciful man. It was really cute that his bonded thought that he was capable of it though, he thought while lapping furiously at the juices she had poured out so freely. He began a slow, tongue fucking designed to drive Sookie wild and she nearly hit the ceiling. The sensation was incredible and Sookie went berserk. Her body gave one convulsive shudder, then she exploded, thrashing around so much that Eric could hardly keep his mouth fixed firmly on her pussy. Sookie's hands squeezed the life out of her tight perfect tits and she screwed her wet pussy viciously against his relentless tongue.

"Please!" she cried, with her hair bunched up in her fists. "I can't take much more! I just can't!"

Anxious to take his bonded to a last satisfying climax, Eric yanked his tongue out of her sopping fuckhole and quickly sank his fang into her throbbing clit. It only took a quick bite and a roll of the fang to take Sookie over the edge.

"Ooooooooh GOD! ErrrrrriiiiiiiccccccC!" she screamed, shuddering violently before she finally lay back limply and passed out.

Eric sucked on the bleeding nub until it was all healed up again then cleaned the rest of her dripping cunt from the delicious cocktail that was his bonded's cum. Not many people knew that biting the clitoris could bring a woman to an earth chattering orgasm but Eric had done anything one could think off to a woman's body so he knew exactly how to get them off. While licking his little fairy clean he thought again about all the things he would do to her little body and he could hardly wait to get started. Sookie would be scared of some of the things at first but he would introduce her slowly to the spanking, lashing, cutting and burning. Maybe the next step should be candles, Eric has always been a fan of hot wax on bare skin. He could barely wait to hear Sookie's desperate little cries that got him so fucking hard.

When he was done licking all the cum from her juicy little cunt, he began smelling her. Eric couldn't really explain why, all he knew was that some inner voice was urging him to check her body for another man's scent and to replace it immediately with his own. It was vampire territorialism at it's best and Eric was stunned that he'd never felt this need before. Sookie was smelling delicious and Eric sniffed every inch of her. He sniffed behind her elbows. He sniffed behind her knees. He sniffed her belly and under her tits. He sniffed her armpits and her neck and mouth and ears. When he smelled the scent of another man he growled and began to lick it away. Only when he had done it all over her body leaving wet spots with his cool searching tongue everywhere he smelled a rival, he saw it fit to cover her up. Though it was hard for him, Eric got ready to leave. He tucked Sookie in and after giving her one last kiss he checked every window and every door to make sure that they were properly locked. When he was done he went out the front door and stood on her front porch his eyes fixed on the moon that shined as bright as it had for the last 1000 years. Eric didn't want to leave her. He hated to see her like that, so scared and sad. Sookie was his sunshine, the light of his life and he hated everything that devastated her like this.

"Do you have anything to report," he said into the night, never taking his eyes off the bright moon.

Bill stepped out of the woods and walked towards him. Once he was standing next to Eric he smelled Sookie all over him and especially around Eric's mouth. Bill suppressed a growl and stepped away to lean against one of the columns of the porch, so he wouldn't smell her any more.

"No, I was just checking on Sookie," Bill said then added hastily, "Also informing tonight's vampire guards, to look out for FBI Agents."

"That's good," Eric said and became aware of the two other vampires in the woods.

"I heard Victor Madden is in Shreveport," Bill said his eyes fixed on Eric.

Eric didn't answer for a few minutes. He was trying to figure out how much he could tell Bill. Area 5 would go through some major changes if he chose to go through with what the council wanted him to do. That meant that he would need a small group of loyal vampires he could count on. Though Bill and he didn't see eye to eye when it came to Sookie he valued the younger vampires strategic mind and researching skills. Keeping him would not only be good for his Area but also for his future endeavours in the vampire world. But for that he would have to redefine their relationship a little. Eric knew that he would have to be the bigger man and bury the hatchet for the sake of them all.

"He came to re-negotiate the tribute Area 5 must pay to him," he finally said.

"But I thought they already raised it when they took over Louisiana?" Bill asked surprised.

"Their argument is that since some of Area 5's new residents have brought new businesses into this Area, we have to pay more since their businesses will increase our income."

"Huh, he sure is devious when it comes to money," Bill said dryly.

"Yes he is," Eric replied.

They both remained quiet for another few minutes each lost in their own thoughts. Eric finally broke the silence spell by saying,

"Felipe is scared of him."

Bill who had been looking at the ground looked up and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. "Scared of who?" he asked when he figured that Eric who was still looking at the moon didn't see his face.

"He is scared of Victor. He thinks that he's plotting to kill him, that's why he's hired those mercenaries you saw in Rhodes as his bodyguards."

Bill was stunned. He had wondered why Felipe's men had been armed so heavily and why the King had barely left his chambers. Now it all made sense, Felipe was scared of Victor Madden and he was expecting some kind of attempt on his life.

"How do you know this?" Bill asked carefully not really expecting an answer from Eric. As his Sheriff, Eric wasn't obliged to tell him.

"Felipe talked to me on our last night in Rhodes. He called me after Sookie and I had left the Gala and requested that I meet him at the chapel where the tiger and I had our little…disagreement…."

_FLACHBACK_

_Eric hung up the phone and wondered why the King sounded so freaked out. Felipe had sure been behaving oddly ever since he arrived in Rhodes. Eric made sure that Sookie was tucked in and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower at vampire speed. While getting dressed he felt into the bond to see if Pam was available. He could tell from the emotions echoing from her through their special maker to child bond that she was in the middle of having a mind blowing orgasm. His child was having sex, pretty good sex according to the vibes Eric was getting from her. As her maker he could feel her sexual pleasure just like Pam always knew when he was having sex, but Eric usually shut down the bond to give her some privacy. He did it this time too but not only because he wanted to give his child some privacy but also because he didn't care for her current bed partner._

_He waited until he felt her coming down from her orgasmic high then summoned her to him. Pam was knocking at his door within seconds and Eric asked her in pleased that his child was so dutiful. Pam entered took a good whiff of all the sex in the air and said smugly,_

"_I see I'm not the only one who's been fucking."_

_Eric refused to comment on that and said instead, "Have you been able to learn something about him yet? Don't forget that the purpose of your involvement with him is to gain some information on his background since we haven't been able to learn anything through the usual channels."_

_Pam strolled over to inspect the sleeping Sookie, "I'm not forgetting it master, but I've only been fucking him for the last two days. You don't expect Max to spill his secrets so soon do you?"_

_Eric laughed a little and finished braiding his wet hair, "You forget that I know how good you are in bed, Pam. I know that you can make a man spill more than just cum."_

_Pam snickered and turned to Eric to show him how honored she was that he considered her such a good lay. Her smile froze though when she saw her master stuff a small stake and his sword in his special coat with the secret inside pockets. Pam's entire posture changed from playful to deadly serious with the blink of an eye._

"_What's going on Eric?" she asked completely in second in command mode._

"_Felipe called and said that he wanted to meet up with me down in the chapel."_

"_Then I'll come with you. We can call Bill to watch over Sookie," Pam said determined to stand by her maker._

_Without looking up from his preparations Eric said, "No, he told me to come alone. I need **you** to look over Sookie. I want nobody else to do it, not when she is this vulnerable."_

"_But master..," Pam started when Eric cut her off._

"_My time is limited Pamela and now is not the time to argue with me. You will stay here and watch over your mistress," he said sharply. When he saw Pam give in he continued much gentler, "Do not worry about me child, I'll be fine. But I need you here, with my wife."_

_Pam nodded obediently and Eric gave Sookie one last look before leaving the room, headed for the elevators. Pretty soon he reached the ground floor and while looking out for signs of an ambush he made his way to the chapel. He entered without knocking hoping that if it indeed was an ambush then he at least would had the surprise effect to his benefit. Inside he found Alaric standing next to Felipe the Castro. Eric cussed a few times under his breath knowing full well that if Alaric was there too this whole thing was bigger than he initially thought._

"_Northman, finally," Felipe said irritated._

"_Your majesty," Eric said then looked over at his so to speak big bro. "Alaric, what are you doing here?"_

_Alaric grinned, "Felipe asked me to be present so you would know that he's telling the truth."_

"_All right, shoot," Eric said._

_Felipe cocked an eyebrow at him but swallowed whatever it was that he wanted to say, "There have been a few attempts on my life in the last couple of months and I've gained some inside knowledge concerning a take over of my territories."_

_Eric's whole body tensed up, "Do you know who is responsible for it, your majesty?"_

_Felipe took a deep unnecessary breath, "Everything points to Victor Madden. He's been behaving strange for a decade or two and his work has been slacking for some time now. I even suspect that he's been stealing from me. At various occasions I noticed that some of my underlings loyalty is divided between the two of us. Should he revolt against me then I fear I won't know who's with me and who is not."_

_Eric nodded to show that he understood, "What do you expect me to do about it?"_

"_Kill Victor," Felipe said with no love in his voice._

_Eric laughed since this was exactly what he wanted but he opted to play it cool, "I don't see why you can't perform this little deed yourself."_

"_I've never been a warrior Northman, at least not one of your calibre. If you perform this little service for me I'll make it worthwhile for you."_

"_How?" Eric asked powering up his bargaining skills._

"_I'll give you Louisiana and Arkansas, willingly and without bloodshed," Felipe said feeling as if he'd already won the match._

_Eric's eyes met Alaric's and the older vampire gave him a reassuring nod. Eric got suspicious. Was Felipe really this scared that he would give up on being the most powerful King in North America? Eric also wondered about Alaric's involvement in the whole matter._

"_What makes you think that I want to be King?" Eric asked carefully. Just to see if this was some kind of trap to see if he had been planning a take over._

_Felipe chuckled for a minute then hissed, "The council may think that I haven't picked up on their plan to incite a take over led by you but they are mistaken. I have my sources and I know what they have planned. I just figure that between a take over from you and one from Victor I'd be better off with you, that's all."_

_On that cue Alaric said, "Apparently Maude Swann has been selling information regarding the council to anyone who would pay for them, and that for quite some time now. The Queen of Minnesota is a worthless ruler who has a rich region but no knowledge of how to use it. Her vampires suffer under her incapacity and her cruelty. She's also been the one to dispose crucial information that made the take over of Louisiana possible. Thanks to Felipe de Castro we are finally able to prove it and bring her to justice for all her inefficiencies."_

"_What's in for you?" Eric asked Felipe, because he still didn't see how he would beneficial from handing Louisiana and Arkansas over to him._

_Felipe had a smug grin on his face but it was Alaric who answered, "We made a deal with Felipe in exchange for the information about Maude. You will get Louisiana and Arkansas and Felipe will inherit the Kingdom of Minnesota once Maude has been executed by the council, that is."_

"_Arkansas is worthless, and after Katrina there isn't much to gain from Louisiana either," Felipe said gleeful. "The repairs will cost a fortune and I'm not willing to spend that much money since businesses in Las Vegas haven't been going like they used to. Alaric even forced me to forgo on my percentage on Compton's database even though I already invested considerably in it. But I guess you'll need the money more then I, considering how much you will need to repair your future kingdom," he added making it sound all generous. Eric almost rolled his eyes at him but fought the urge last minute._

_Alaric waited until Eric's eyes met his then said, "All you have to do is get rid of Victor Madden. What do you say, do we have a deal?"_

_END FLACHBACK_

"How did you respond?" Bill asked Eric when he suddenly stopped his recollection.

Eric gave him one of his looks, "What do you think?"

Bill nodded. "I think it's a good solution. You might be an asshole, Eric, but even I know that you are a good sheriff. You have the capacity to become an even better ruler than Sophie-Anne had ever been," Bill said and one could tell how much it cost him to admit that.

"Geez, thanks Bill," Eric said using one of Sookie's favourite exclamations.

Bill on the other hand had to fight not to stick his tongue out at Eric – Also one of Sookie's habits. Instead he got suspicious at how chatty his sheriff suddenly was toward him. "Why are you telling me all this, Eric?"

Eric smiled, kinda glad that Bill was no idiot and that he'd picked up on his changed attitude toward him. "Because when the time comes I want you to be one of my Lieutenants."

"How do you know I won't betray you?" Bill said thinking that he certainly had enough reason to do it.

Eric looked him deep in the eyes when he said, "Because **she** is mine and you know that betraying me would hurt her. And we both know that you love her too much to ever again do anything that would hurt her feeling."

Bill looked away into the night, knowing full well that Eric was right and that there was nothing he could do about it. Eric got ready to leave and he was about to fly away when Bill asked,

"Have you told her yet? You know that Sookie doesn't want to be sucked into our politics. And once you become King not even you will be able to keep her away from it."

Eric didn't turn to look at Bill, who had just addressed one of his biggest concerns. He thought about answering him but then he decided against it, "You know what Bill, that was enough sharing for one night," Eric said and gave him a parting salute before flying away into the night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please check out the bulletin board I started under my profile page. There you'll find some answers to some questions asked in your reviews.**

**Thanks again for your feedback and your support!**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle  
**

P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked


	28. Chapter 28

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Greetings to all of you. And many thanks for your great reviews. Here a new Chapter. **

**By the way I'd like to mention my great Beta*, the amazing moushee2. Moushee2 and I came up with the idea that she could proof read my already posted chapters and then I could upload the corrected Chapters bit by bit. That way I can keep updating my stories as soon as I'm done writing them. I know I used to be faster with my updates but due to some recent events in my life I had to focus on other things (sorry). Anyway, thanks to moushee2 you won't have to read my awful english again, for instance when you re-read the story ok. I'll be posting her proof read chapters today or tomorrow, I promise. But I just wanted to let you know beforehand.**

**Now please, ENJOY!**

**P.S: Chapter contains excerpts ****from Book 9 mixed with my storyline. This chapter isn't proof read yet, all mistakes are mine :o)  
**

* * *

Chapter 28

The Gang, that is Sookie, Amelia, Tray and Max were sitting on the kitchen table and enjoying an extended breakfast. Sam had called earlier in the morning to inform them that the bar would stay closed for another day because the cops weren't quite done with collecting all the evidence. Sookie had tried to go back to sleep but she gave up when her mind began torturing her with Crystals image again. With no Eric around to help her fall asleep she got out of bed and headed downstairs where she and Amelia made a bazooka-sized breakfast for everybody, while Max entertained them with his New York adventures. And though the general mood was lacklustre at first due to the recent events, Max managed to cheer them up a little.

"And people really came out to party with the Weres, I mean just like that?" Amelia was asking in utter surprise.

"Yeah, we had a Were DJ play some nice tunes and people just partied away. Everybody was having a good time and the few FotS guys who tried to pull something were immediately retained by the police," Max said a fat smirk on his face.

"It's so great to hear that all went well. I'm happy for you Max," Sookie said.

"Thanks," he said and Sookie heard a hint of sadness in his voice. "But I heard that things didn't go so well at Merlotte's."

"Yes, Arlene did her thing," Amelia said with a snort.

"I for once am glad that she's out of there now," Tray said and took another sip of his coffee. "That way we hopefully won't have to see her and her FotS buddies again."

"Amen!" Amelia said and they all laughed.

"Do you have any leads on the Werepanther's murder?" Max asked.

"No," Sookie said with a sad sigh. "I wished I knew who did it."

Amelia saw Sookie getting all gloomy again and said hastily, "Well, since the bar is closed and you can't do any snooping around, I suggest we get busy in order to get our minds off this terrible incident for a while."

Sookie actually looked relieved, "What do you have in mind?" she asked eager to keep her mind busy with something, anything besides Crystal's dead body.

"Well..," Amelia started and looked at each one of them. "The flower bed around the house sure needs to be weeded and if I remember correctly, Sookie, you're always saying that your tool shed is in need of some serious cleaning. I know it's everybody's least favourite chore but it really has to be done and today seems to be perfect for it, don't you think?"

Sookie and the guys groaned disapprovingly. But Amelia was right, those things needed to be done and there was no better day to do it than today. None of them had to work, well except for the guys who's job it was to guard Sookie. They all put on some working clothes and went over to the metal tool shed. After Sookie opened the metal door they all looked amazed at the chock-full shed. Tray observed that there were people who collected old farm implements and would pay good money for some of the tools inside the tool shed.

"Well, my family didn't really believe in letting things go, especially not if they still worked," Sookie said a little embarrassed about the chaos in the shed.

"Ok," Amelia said to get them going again. "Now, we'll only have to decide who does what. Hmm, who wants to clean the tool shed?"

Before the guys knew what was going on Amelia and Sookie called simultaneously, "Not it!"

The guys resigned to their fates, though not without spewing some garden-variety curses at their predicament. Sookie got her grandmother's old trowel as well as a new one for Amelia and two pairs of gardening gloves. While still chuckling about the fatalistically groaning Weres, Sookie and Amelia decided to start with the flower bed by the driveway, on the south side of the house. The girls crouched in front of the bed and set to work to the tune of the music coming from the radio they had set up on the back porch. They loosened the roots of the weed, pulled it up and after shaking the dirt off tossed it aside to do it all over again. In no time they had a respectable pile of uprooted weeds and Sookie even caught herself singing along to LeAnn Rimes. The girls worked for almost two hours before they decided to check on the guys and their tool shed cleaning abilities. Sookie was still holding her Gran's trowel while the two girls appreciated the guys handy work. The shed was already looking much better. The Weres had emptied most of the shed and Sookie was now looking at stuff she'd never seen before. Among that stuff was a very beautiful old fashioned recamier from the 19th century, one of those fainting couches that have a raised back on half the lounge and one armrest.

"OH MY GOD!" Amelia shrieked and they all looked at her.

"Sookie, I gotta have this for my room. Can I have it please, please?" she begged.

Sookie looked at the dust and spider webs covered recamier, "But Amelia it's all dirty, do you really want it? I bet the clean up will be very expensive."

"Don't worry I've got a very effective cleaning spell, so what do you say can I please have it?"

"Sure, I don't need it, take it," Sookie said shrugging.

"YAY!" Amelia called with joy.

"Amelia, do you really need this?" Tray asked knowing what would come next.

"Yes, I do. Have at it boys," Amelia said to the two Weres who engaged in another round of frustrating groans.

Tray and Max asked Sookie to come with them inside but she told them to not be silly and so they urged her to stay put and not wander off somewhere. While the boys carried the heavy couch into the house and up to the third floor where Amelia's room lay, Sookie went back to her weeding. Amelia went with the guys not really doing anything but shouting command after command until the guys begged her to shut up, which of course she didn't.

Sookie was smiling and shaking her head at her bossy roomy while plowing her Grandmothers old trowel into the churned earth. She would later realise that things might have ended differently if he hadn't spoken. But since he was full of himself, he had to open his mouth. His pride actually saved Sookie's life.

She heard a sneering voice saying, "I'll enjoy killing you for my lord."

And from that point forward things happened pretty fast. Driven by an incredible lurch of adrenaline, Sookie erupted from her squatting position with the trowel still in her hand and with a (sadly) well trained surviving instinct drove it upward into the assassin's stomach. The tool slid right in, as if it were designed to be a fairy-killing weapon. Which is exactly what it turned out to be, because the trowel was made out of pure iron and he was a fairy. Sookie leaped back and dropped into a half crouch; still gripping the bloody trowel, never taking her eyes from the dying fairy. Who was looking down at the blood seeping through his fingers with an expression of absolute amazement. He looked at Sookie, his eyes pale blue and huge, and there was a big question on his face, as if he was asking her if she'd really done that to him, if it wasn't some kind of mistake. But Sookie didn't stick around to answer his questions. She began backing up to the porch steps, her eyes still on the guy who looked like he wasn't going to be a threat any longer. By the time she reached the screen door Max and Tray were already by her side and Sookie threw herself into Max's arms.

"Damn it to hell!" Tray growled when they looked over at Sookie's would-be murderer crumpled to the ground, still looking surprised.

"Did he hurt you, Sookie?" Max asked concern in his voice.

Sookie was shivering all over but still managed to say, "N...No, I.......I'm fine. Is he....is he dead?"

Tray gave Max a sign that told him to stay behind with Sookie while he went over to check on the fairy. Amelia who had just joined the group screamed and immediately pulled Sookie into her arms. After a while Tray called over to them saying that the fairy was indeed dead. Even so Max pushed the girls into the house before going over to Tray to check on the dead fairy himself. Sookie and Amelia stood behind the screen door and watched the guys as they scanned the area for other assassin's. Sookie had to lean against Amelia because her trembling legs could barely support her but she refused to sit down, not before she was absolutely sure that the danger was over.

"There's nobody else around," Tray said his voice still very growly since he was still in fight mode.

The guys stepped into the house and while Tray went to check the rest of the house Max asked, "What happened, shorty?"

"I don't know, he just approached me and before I knew what was going on he said that he would enjoy killing me for his lord," Sookie said with a shaky voice. "Before I knew what happened, my Grandmother's trowel was inside him and he was bleeding and ...and," she ran out of words.

"How could a simple trowel kill him?" Amelia asked.

Sookie was still holding the blood covered tool and Max stepped forward to take it out of her clutching fingers. He took a closer look at it and said, "It's iron."

"So?" Amelia asked still not getting it.

"According to his smell the guy was a fairy. Iron can part their flesh like a hot knife in butter," Tray said as he came back from his inspection of the house.

"Oh fuck," was Amelia's reaction to the revelation.

Max gave a deep growl in his chest. "Why the hell would the fairies attack? Why would a fairy want to kill you, shorty?"

"What aren't you telling us, Sookie?" Tray urged as well.

Amelia, who knew of course about Sookie's fairy relatives gave her a pleading look as well and send to Sookie's mind, _'Sook, I think it's time you tell the guys about your Grandpa. If they are to protect you they should know what they are up against.'_

Sookie recognized that Amelia was right. The two Weres had a right to know. Especially if they may end up getting killed while protecting her against some fairy. So she told them everything, about Fintan and her Gran and how Niall had introduced himself as her Great-grandfather and how he had assigned her cousin Claudine as her guardian and fairy godmother. She also told them about Breandon and that she suspected that the dead fairy was one of his henchmen.

"So you have the FBI, a fairy prince and a crazy vampire and his army after you?" Tray asked incredulous. Max was just shacking his head and you don't even want to know what he was thinking about.

"Kinda," Sookie said sounding almost guilty.

"Oh my god," Tray moaned and closed his eyes for a second. Sookie heard him think that he wished he could get out of this one.

That's why she said, "If you want to leave after hearing this I would understand it. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and my problems. That goes for you too, Amelia," she added.

"Don't be silly Sookie, I'm not gonna leave you," Amelia immediately said.

"We aren't going anywhere either, Sookie. The pack owes you," Tray said as determined as he could. But since he was thinking about his son when he said it Sookie's heart ached anyway.

"Thank you," she said weakly. She had to admit that it would have killed her if they had actually left her.

"Now, what do we do about the dead guy in Sookie's yard," Max asked after having digested her little confession.

"We should get Claudine or your Great-grandfather, I bet they know how to dispose of a fairy body," Tray said thoughtful.

"Claudine is at work right now, but I have an emergency number where I can reach Niall," Sookie said and headed to her bedroom to retrieve the number. She called the number Niall gave her and told the male voice that picked up everything that happened. While she was talking to the guy Amelia was busy renewing the wards on the house and Max and Tray kept their eyes open, scanning the area for further threats.

To everybody's big surprise Niall walked out of the woods about five minutes after Sookie hung up the phone. Another fairy, Sookie had never seen before was with him. They stopped right next to the dead body and eyeballed it while exchanging a few words. Sookie and the others left the house and joined the two fairies. While nearing them Sookie noticed that Niall wasn't looking as perfect as he usually looked. His and the other fairies clothes were stained and torn and his slacks were soaked with blood around the knees. When Sookie was close enough Niall raised his arm and she crept under it. She felt instantly safe, not the way she felt around Eric but still very safe. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. _'What the fuck,'_ Sookie thought but didn't say since this was her Great-grandpa after all.

"You are a credit to our family. You have killed my enemy," Niall said sounding proud as punch. "I was so right about you."

_'Well, that's unexpected,'_ Sookie thought surprised.

"And this is a good thing?" she asked puzzled.

The other fairy laughed and Sookie looked at him for the first time. He was very good looking, like all fairies were, but this guy looked suspiciously like Niall. Only like a much younger version of him. When he saw her curious look he gave a small almost mocking bow and said, "I'm Dillon."

"Oh, Claude and Claudine's dad," Sookie said. "Nice to meet you. Does your name mean something too?"

"Lightning," he said with a smile.

"And who is this guy?" Amelia asked, jerking her head at the body.

"He was Murry," Niall said. "He was a close friend of my nephew Breandan."

"He said he was looking forward to killing Sookie," Tray said. "Any idea why he would say that, fairy?"

Niall ignored him and said to Sookie, "But instead you killed him, blood of my blood."

"How did you do it?" Dillon asked sounding really curious.

"With my grandmother's trowel," Sookie said and pointed at the object Max was still holding.

Max held it out to the younger fairy who approached it curiously then flinched back when he recognized what it was, "Iron!" he said.

Niall gave him a sharp look, "You don't have your gloves on," he said to the younger fairy and signalled for Max to hand him the gardening tool instead.

Dillon looked chastened. "No, sorry, Father."

Niall shook his head as he inspected the tool. "Tell us exactly what happened, dear one," he said after a while.

Sookie told them everything, how she had been weeding the flower bed and how this guy was suddenly there telling her that he would enjoy killing her for his lord.

"Did he speak any more? Niall asked interested.

"No, sir," Sookie said. "He kind of looked surprised, and then he …..he died."

"Don't feel guilty, Sook. He tried to kill you first," Max said because he knew what was troubling her.

"He was your enemy, and now he is dead," Dillon said, sounding surprised that Sookie was feeling guilty at all. "This is cause for rejoicing."

"Not exactly," Sookie muttered and shivered all over when she looked down at the guy she'd just killed.

"Are you cold?" Niall asked.

"No, sir. I'm just all upset," she said. She couldn't take her eyes off the dead fairy.

"You still haven't told us why this Murry wanted to kill her?" Max asked eyeing the fairies attentively.

The two fairies exchanged a meaningful look. But right now Sookie wasn't in the mood for all this secrecy. "Niall, please tell us what's going on. And why are you looking like you've been fighting?" she added pointing at his torn and bloody clothes.

"The relationship between Breandan and me has always been tense. But since learning about THEIR impending arrival and fulfilment of the prophecy, he has started attacking me and those who are with me. He has gathered his forces and I fear that war is inevitable at this point," Niall said and his arm pulled Sookie a little closer.

Sookie's heart started racing. There was this prophecy stuff again. Somehow she felt like this whole business was about her, but she was scared to ask. What if it really was about her, would her mind be able to deal with the fact that a whole world was now going to have a war because of her? That some of her fairy kin and many others could/would die because of her? Sookie wasn't sure if she wanted that burden on her conscience. Killing Murry would be enough to chew on right now. She wrapped her arms around Niall and gave him a big hug, hoping that this would somehow show how sorry she was that his world was being torn apart by a terrible war.

"Ok, ok Mr. Big Secrets, who is coming and what's that prophecy you mentioned about?" Amelia asked in her usual blunt way.

Niall tensed up as if he'd just noticed that he said too much. He gave Dillon a nod and Dillon said, "Not important for now, witch. Powerful magic surrounds this house. I gather you are the source?"

"Yes Sir," Amelia said beaming proudly. When a fairy tells you that your magic is powerful it's quite a compliment because their very essence is magic, so they know what they are talking about. "I refreshed it today after this guy tried to off Sookie. Now, there's no getting into the house except Sookie invites you in, or if you've already been in there."

"What other protection do you have?" Niall asked and eyed the two Weres.

"She has the entire Shreveport pack behind her," Tray said proudly.

"And her man, the vampire sends some vampire guards to watch over her during the night," Max added.

"I have a bodyguard day and night, and Amelia is a strong witch. Don't worry about me," Sookie said quickly. "But can I offer you two a bath and some fresh clothes? How about something to drink ..a tea maybe ….or a nice sandwich?"

"No, we have to go," Niall said abruptly.

"Wait a minute, what about the dead guy. What the hell are we supposed to do with him?" Amelia asked puzzled.

"Take a look at him, witch," Dillon said with amusement in his voice.

Amelia and the others took a closer look at Murry and saw for the first time that he was turning to...well to dust. It wasn't anything like the gradual flaking away of the vampires; it was more like he was being erased from existence. Amelia's mouth fell open, catching flies as Gran would have said.

"Well, that's convenient," Max said dryly.

"Are we supposed to bury his ashes?" Tray asked interested. Since no one really knew much about the faeries and their customs.

Both fairies looked horrified. "No, not in the _ground_," Niall said trying not to sound as revolted as he felt. "That's not our way."

"Then we'll use the garden hose and wash it away or something," Amelia said all practical.

Niall turned really serious all of a sudden, "Looks like Fintan did a better job of protecting you than I did, Sookie. I just wanted to meet you and love you but by arranging that meeting I've drawn you into danger." Niall gave her a kiss on the cheek than said quietly so only Sookie could hear it, "I'm sorry. I thought I could force them all to accept.....but, I couldn't."

He stepped back and his green eyes glowed with intensity and regret when he continued talking in a normal tone, "You can trust my son Dillon." Dillon beamed stupidly. "If he brings you a message, it's really from me. I'll talk to you soon, dear one," Niall said and gave her one last hug. Dillon gave them all a mocking salute before the two took a few steps to the trees, and then simply vanished into the undergrowth.

"Does he always say things without really saying anything?" Amelia asked dryly.

"Yeah," Sookie said with a sigh. "That's kind of his way, you know."

"Ok, since the house is the safest place for you right now, I suggest you girls get inside and we clean this mess ," Tray said in his deep voice.

The girls didn't object since they just wanted to get away from the dead guy. They headed inside and Amelia went right to preparing dinner which Sookie wasn't quite up to right now, so she lay down on the living room couch to rest a little. Somehow she managed to doze off and when she woke again it was already dark outside and she was alone in the house. Sookie's first thought was to call Eric and tell him what happened when the bond told her that he was already there. Sookie stood from the couch and headed outside where she could hear loud voiced talking. When she was standing on her front porch she couldn't believe what was going on. Eric, who looked like he would kill somebody was yelling at Tray and Max, accusing them of incompetence. Amelia was just standing there not sure whether she should step in or not. Sookie lost it. She stomped down the front porch and headed over to the enraged Viking.

"Hey! What the hell is wrong with you, Eric. Why are you being so mean to them, they didn't hurt me," she said and positioned herself between the vampire and the two Weres.

"Sookie, you should better.....," Bill, who was standing somewhere behind Eric and next to Pam, started saying when Eric cut him off.

"This guy wouldn't have gotten so close to you if they hadn't failed in guarding you, AGAIN," he growled.

"What...that's not true. He just popped in there or something, no one could have prevented that. Besides, Tray and Max didn't know that fairies were among my many enemies. And how do you know what happened anyway?" Sookie asked.

"Niall called me," Eric retorted. "You are my wife, it was his duty to report back to me."

"Anyway, don't you dare get angry at Max and Tray, you hear me," Sookie said firmly.

Eric growled dangerously. Boy, was she making him mad or what. His anger was getting almost uncontrollable. How dare she mouth off to him in front of all those people? Didn't she learn a thing from everything he told her? Eric had never met someone as stubborn and thick headed as Sookie. He knew that his punishments needed to be more severe, but he couldn't bring himself to cause her any harm, even though he would enjoy it immensely. Those conflicted emotions were another thing that he had thanks to Little Miss Stubborn.

"Get inside the house, Sookie. I'll get to you soon enough," he said as calm as he could. His voice telling her to better obey him because he was in no mood for her little shenanigans tonight.

"I'm not going. This is my property and my house, I won't have you treat me like a child in my own home, Eric," she snapped.

"Do as I say," Eric snarled. "Trust me, you wouldn't want me angry at you, little one."

All the others were just standing there and admiring this little battle of the wills. Sookie was very aware of what they were thinking and it bugged her that they all thought that she would be the one to give into Eric's demand. She would show them, by golly.

"I'm – not - going," she said stubbornly.

Eric's inner Vesuvius erupted and he barked to Pam, "Take her inside and lock her up in her room, I don't want either one of you leaving this house, is that clear."

Pam nodded and the next think Sookie knew, the blond vampires had thrown her over her shoulder and was carrying her inside. Sookie was screaming for her to let her go when she heard Tray saying something and the next minute all hell broke loose, when Eric suddenly attacked the two Weres while Bill held Amelia back. Sookie screamed for Eric to stop but he wouldn't listen, it was like it wasn't really him any more just some monster driven by blood lust. Pam carried her inside and just like her master had said she locked the bedroom door behind the two of them. Sookie was fuming and cussing at her then she would plead with the vampiress to let her go.

"Come on Pam, let me out. Eric's hurting Max too, doesn't that bother you at all?"

"Eric is my maker, Sookie. There is nothing above him," Pam said shocked that Sookie would even think something else.

Sookie made a run for the door again but Pam caught her easily. She fought again, but Pam was rock solid and unyielding.

"Looking for something in particular?" Pam asked amused and Sookie gave up and wiggled out of her embrace.

"So what if Eric tells you to meet the sun, would you do that as well?" Sookie spat frustrated.

Pam actually thought about that for a second, "Hmmm, I guess I would. But Eric would never suggest such a thing so it's irrelevant really.

Sookie heard a scream and pleaded again, "Pam please, Eric is just being irrational right now because he's mad at me or something, please let me stop this madness."

Pam leaned against the door, "Yes, he isn't good with his emotions when it comes to you. I've never seen him like this. We were just having breakfast when Niall called and Eric almost choked on his True Blood. He had felt something through the bond earlier in the day but when he rose you were sleeping so he thought that all was well, again."

"And all is well, nothing happened to me. I'm fine. Please let me out, Pam."

"Hmmm, you know what," Pam said thoughtful. "I think it's best if I get out. The fairy scent that's lingering all over you is starting to affect me and something tells me that Eric would stake me if I made a pass at you tonight."

Pam left the room with the blink of an eye and Sookie just heard her lock the door from outside. She ran to the door and kicked and slammed against it, knowing full well that this wouldn't impress Pam one bit. After a while Sookie cussed and surrendered to her imprisonment. She didn't know what was going on but the next time her bedroom door was opened, Eric was standing there looking like the Angel of Death himself. His fangs were out and his eyes had this gleaming they got right before he was about to kill somebody. He ordered Pam to get the two Weres to Dr. Ludwig together with Bill then closed the door behind him, giving Sookie a deadly-look. But Sookie was way to angry to care about that now.

"What the hell is it wrong with you vampires? I've asked you like a million times not to treat me like a child. And what do you do? You treat me like a fucking child!" Sookie yelled not at all impressed by Eric's growling. "First you have your flunkies lock me into my room and then you beat up my friends! It wasn't there fault Eric, I told you that. But you never listen to me. Oh no, mister high and mighty makes his own conclusions. Because YOU know everything don't you?"

Eric who had locked the door behind him, let her have her little fit even though he was getting angrier and hornier by the minute. While Sookie ranted away he pictured all the things he would do to her little body and how much he would enjoy it. His bloodlust was making his mind wonder into dangerous grounds and he felt like torturing Sookie a little. It was too bad he had none of his little toys with him. Sookie would never know how lucky she was indeed. She was saying,

"...dating one of you is like being with a fucking Mafiosi. There is nothing I can do or say because everybody who's involved with me will get in trouble if YOU think they hurt me somehow. Just like when I told Bill about my Granduncle Bartlett."

Eric listened up when she said that, because he had no idea who this uncle Bartlett was and what Bill had to do with him, "What did Bill do to this uncle of yours and why?" Eric asked his voice still growly.

Sookie snapped out of her rant for a minute and said, "Oh, he kinda molested me when I was a child," she muttered.

"**What**?" Eric growled. "Is he still alive?"

Sookie's temper flamed up again, "Why, so you can kill him too?" she snapped at him.

"Of course," Eric said sounding surprised that she even asked.

Sookie closed her eyes and made a frustrated sound. "Didn't you listen to me at all? I don't want you to do that. I understand when you kill someone who's threatening our lives but I won't have you hurting people who never did anything to me, like Max and Tray."

Eric completely ignored her remark and asked instead, "What did I tell you about disobeying me, Sookie?"

"Right now, obeying you is the last think on my mind, you jerk," she spat and Eric gave a blood curling growl. He couldn't believe how infuriating she could be. He would be impressed by her lack of fear for him if he wasn't so pissed off right now. He literally felt his instincts take control over his mind and knew that he should better fuck her before he lost it completely.

Eric began walking slowly toward Sookie, who was standing at the other side of the bed. The fairy scent that lingered on her was making him dizzy with lust. "Now here's what we're going to do," he said his voice low not more than a menacing rumble. "I'm going to fuck you senseless before I do something else that I'm sure you won't enjoy much. Should you still be awake by the time I'm done with you, we can talk in a more civil way."

Sookie backed away a little, "No way, I'm not having sex with you tonight. I suggest you use your hand, buddy."

Eric just gave her a cold little smile and Sookie just knew that there was no escaping him. BUT, she wouldn't be Sookie Stackhouse if she wouldn't at least try, right? She leaped onto her bed then tried to run over to the door. The effort was in vain of course because Eric grabbed her right when she reached the door. His powerful arms encircled her whole body from behind and pressed her tightly against him. Sookie jerked one way, then the other, but she was no match for the mighty arms that immobilized her. She tried to look at him, but all she could get was an eyeful of shoulder. Big shoulder.

Eric laughed a little, the little pursuit had fuelled his bloodlust some more. "You run from a vampire, Sookie? You silly," he licked her ear. "Silly little girl. I cant wait to hear you cry and scream for me."

"Let me go," Sookie hissed, with a jerk. She tried to wrest away one more time, but it was fruitless. She forced herself to be very, very still, despite the adrenaline coursing through every vein and cell, fuelling her fight.

"No can do, pet." He said and punctuated that with a squeeze, forcing her body harder against his, her backside right up against his bulge.

Sookie moaned involuntarily. Her body just knew too well what he could do with that thing. Eric turned her around with a super fast twirl and his lips crashed down on hers before she could say another word. And that was all it needed to change her mind because Sookie was addicted to him, his smell, his taste and his amazing cock. Even if the last bit of her rational mind was telling her to push him away, her body was aching for him. And there was no hiding that fact either because the stupid bond told Eric all he needed to know. Eric wound his hands to her back and held firm to her shoulder blades, not allowing her any kind of escape while his mouth covered hers with a savage intensity. A wave of hungry desire spiraled through Sookie when he groped her ass, her tongue meeting his, thrust for thrust. Eric could not get enough of her and Sookie of him if her matching passionate movements were any indication. He took her mouth with his again. She pulled him close, her fingers splaying across his shoulders and trailing a path down to the sides of his buttocks.

Sookie felt her fluids gush when Eric began stroking her tits so hard she thought he would actually get some milk out there. When he broke the kiss so she could breath, Sookie noticed that she was already in bed and completely naked, just like Eric. '_When did that happen?_' she asked herself completely puzzled.

But now was not the time to worry about missing clothes because Eric was about to fuck her and knowing him she had better brace herself for a rough ride. Her vampire was growling as he positioned himself behind her, sorta spooning her. He made Sookie lie on her side with her knees slightly bent and her back pressed against his front. While still kissing her, Eric lifted Sookie's leg a little then slipped his cock between her moist thighs. He began slapping his hard and enormous

cock against her throbbing pussy, making sure to brush her swollen nub with each slap. Sookie was twitching and writhing and moaning into his mouth.

When she couldn't take it any more she broke the kiss and begged, "Please Eric, please put it in me. I need you!"

"I thought you didn't want to get fucked tonight, pet?" he asked smugly before giving her what she was asking for.

Sookie sighed with delight when Eric shoved his cock deep into her pussy. He forced her mouth open with his tongue, pulled hers into his mouth and sucked on it, giving it a playful nip before he let it go. Her breasts fit perfect in his hand and he caressed them, working her nipples. The more he tantalized them, the deeper Sookie kissed him. A sensuous moan passed from his mouth into hers when she rotated her hips slightly, making Eric's cock rub around in her hole, scratching her tingling clit. Sookie had never felt so filled like she did with Eric. Her pussy was stretched wide with his prick, and Eric was embedded completely in her tight little cunt. Eric picked up the pace and drilled her pussy with some very hard thrusts.

"OHHH YES....please ….harder," Sookie panted. Pressing her ass against him in hopes of getting that delicious cock even deeper inside her. Eric responded by fucking her even harder. He made her turn a little until his hungry mouth could suckle her hard nipples. The sensation was to die for and Sookie was moaning like crazy.

"That's it!" she moaned. "Please fuck me hard, Sir! It feels so good. So wonderful!"

She was nearing her climax. She knew it by the tingles running up and down her spine. She couldn't help herself. She was so hot it was driving her up a wall. She pushed her cunt at him and cried out loud,

"God, it's so good!"

Suddenly Eric pulled out, sporting a devilish smirk.

Sookie groaned in frustration as she looked down on herself and saw his big dripping prick just inches from her hot cunt. Her cunt was hungry for him, wanting his cock more than anything.

"Oh God!" she whimpered and turned to him. "Fuck me! Please fuck me!"

Now she could see the teasing grin on his face and Sookie knew he was enjoying himself.

"Oh God! Put it back in, please Eric!" she begged desperately.

"That's it pet, beg me to fuck you some more," he said hoarsely. "I like to hear you begging for my cock."

Sookie was ashamed, but she was hot and horny. She wanted his cock and she could have crawled over nails to get it. She reached for his wet prick and closed her fingers around it. That was all she could do, really. Since there was no way for her to impale herself on him in this spooning position she was in.

"Oh please," she moaned. "I beg you. I'll do anything, only please stick it back in! Stick it in deep! Please!"

"You want my gracious plenty, pet?" Eric questioned, still teasing her.

"God yes!" Sookie moaned. "I want your cock. I want your big cock in my pussy. Please fuck me now!"

She could see his lust-filled eyes and positioned his cock right at her dripping entrance, while pushing her pussy up at him, silently and submissively begging him to fuck her some more. Eric plunged back inside her with a savage growl. He fucked her hard for only a few moments, because when he felt her getting close to an orgasm again he let his cock slide out of her hot clutching cunt, again. Sookie was almost weeping with frustration.

"Eric...... please, oh please," she sobbed and glanced at him.

"You love my cock, don't you Sookie?" Eric asked as he continued to bite and lick her pulsating nipples until she shrieked from the pain. His sadistic side was loving this little game.

"Yes, yes, your cock is wonderful, baby! Fuck me hard with it, please! Make me come all over it!" She cried and shoved her firm, well-rounded ass harder against him. Her cunt rubbing hungrily against his prick as she tried to maneuver the hard cock into her aching pussy.

Eric chuckled, "Then take my cock and put it back in, pet," he purred then sucked and nibbled on the red nipples again, making her writhe even more violently.

Sookie reached down immediately, grabbed his huge cock and shoved it up her hungry cunt. His prick slipped into her pussy easily. The head buried itself completely in her on the first thrust. She heard him grunt with satisfaction, then felt him again fucking back and forth into her hungry pussy. Her cunt muscles were clutching and grabbing at his dick fiercely as her pussy was being drilled hard by the force of Eric's lust crazed fuck strokes. He was relentless, merciless, almost brutal just like she loved it. As Sookie's climax built again, she started to tremble all over and she was praying that Eric would allow her to come this time. She was getting lost in ecstasy again and screaming her lungs out when it happened yet again. Eric pulled out just when she was about to come. Sookie howled in painful frustration. And Eric chuckled.

Sookie pleaded with him, while rubbing up on him like a horny slut. She apologised for every past and future mistake, promised him that her pussy was his forever, and said anything to get him to keep fucking her. Eric just pierced her nipple with his fangs and enjoyed her little cries of pain before sealing the tiny wound with his healing saliva. When he could tell that she was losing her mind with need he simply said, "Put me back in there, Sookie. Shove my cock up your little cunt."

Sookie did, eagerly. And Eric began fucking her again like a train thundering into a tunnel, while his hands and mouth did terrible things to her body. Sookie was getting close again, her nails digging into whatever bit of his skin she could reach in this position and her tight pussy getting even tighter as her cunt muscles did their best to keep him inside this time. But it was no good, the Viking squeezed his prick out of her gripping sheath, inch by painful inch until he slipped out, again.

"Eric, oh God, don't do this to me!" she said weakly. "Please fuck me, I'd do whatever you want but please....," Sookie sounded more than just desperate. Eric could literally feel how much she was dying for an orgasm.

She had no idea that this is exactly what he had intended. With his mouth pressed to her ear he said with an icy voice, "When I tell you to do something, you **WILL** obey me. If you ever mouth off to me in public again, I assure you, you'll pay for your misbehaviour, and the punishment will be severe. Did I make myself clear, this time?"

Sookie understood just now that he had been punishing her by keeping her from reaching her orgasm. As far as she was concerned she'd rather have a spanking than going through this torture again. Her whole body was trembling and she was aching for an orgasm. She needed to come really bad and she'd say anything right now to get it, "Yes, I'll do whatever you say but please FUCK ME!"

Her begging was killing his willpower and Eric couldn't help but sink his fangs into her slender neck. He loved her submissive like that, since it still freaked him out how much she meant to him and how much power this little girl had over his body and soul. In his over 1000 years he'd never loved a woman like he loved Sookie. She drove him crazy and it was important to his male pride to know that he could do the same to her, especially that his cock could turn her into HIS personal cock hungry little slut.

"Oh, God, I want it!" Sookie cried, her voice all trembly. "I want your cock shoved into me! I want to feel it slamming up inside my pussy!"

Their bodies writhed. Eric's cock twitched from her pleas.

"Put it back… put your cock back in!" she whimpered.

With a bone-jarring lunge, Eric re-entered her cunt making Sookie shriek from the delicious pain and pleasure of the brutal thrust. Eric grinned, knowing she was putty in his hands now. He could do whatever he wanted with her and she would just beg him for more. As he rammed into her he bit her breasts a few times until little blood streams ran down the perfect hills. The scent of her sweet fairy laced blood filled the room and Eric inhaled it deeply, he breathed steadily just to enjoy this one of a kind scent. As he thrust into her he could feel her clit growing more erect, indicating that she was close to another come. Reaching down, he began to finger her clit in rhythm to his thrusts. Sookie cried out, pushing herself back against him hard, her cunt tightening like a vise.

"OHHKHHHHH," she shrieked, "I… I'm going to… AARRRGHHHHHHH!"

She came so hard she nearly fainted. And as Eric's relentless cock continued to ram inside her, she felt yet another orgasm overwhelm her. Her muscles caressed and milked his prick so hard that it made him come as well and he roared when he spilled his seed deep inside her womb. When she felt the first wad of cum jet into her pussy, it did the job for her again, making her cunt spill its own cream yet again. Frantically, she thrashed and clutched back at him, her climax shattering her body. As they lay panting and shivering from the little aftershocks, Eric bit into his wrist and held it out to Sookie, who latched on, glad that she didn't have to beg for it. She had no idea that begging hadn't been necessary because the bond informed Eric that she had been craving his blood. Sucking his blood gave both of them another intense orgasm and Sookie drifted off into a little orgasm induced coma.

When she woke up Eric was just stepping into the bedroom caring a tray containing a turkey sandwich on wheat with chips and a Dr. Pepper soda. Sookie looked surprised as she sat up and watched Eric's still completely naked, fantastic frame approaching her. Eric placed the tray wordlessly on her lap then crawled under the covers next to her. His eyes lingered expectantly on her face.

Sookie looked at the food then at him, "Did...did you make this?" she asked astounded.

"Emma is teaching me how to prepare little snacks for you," he explained all nonchalant as if it wasn't a big deal that a old as dirt vampire like him was learning to cook for his human lover. "She said you looked a little too thin after coming from Rhodes and she suspects it's because I exhaust you too much during sex and don't feed you afterwards."

Sookie couldn't believe he just said that. Bill wouldn't even have boiled some water for her let alone prepare something for her to eat. She hated Eric for making it so impossible to stay mad at him. He could be a savage monster, she witnessed it again today. But then he went and did something like this and she remembered again why she loved him so much.

"Thank you," Sookie said quietly and bit into her sandwich, which turned out to be pretty good, actually.

Eric went into downtime while she ate and his hand stroked up and down her back in a soothing manner. Sookie felt so relaxed from his caressing and the yummy food that her end of the bond was humming with joy. Eric smiled.

"That was delicious, Eric. I'll have to congratulate Emma for being a good teacher," Sookie said as she placed the empty tray on her night stand. When she turned to him she saw that he had his eyebrow raised in that Eric-means-business-manner. Sookie groaned.

"Eric, I've had a hard day. You made your point trust me, you did. Can you just hold me until I fall asleep? Please," Sookie said because she was tired of arguing and being told what to do.

Without another word Eric pulled her into his arms and together they lay back on the bed. Their bodies pressed tightly together, melting into each other. They didn't say a thing because the bond did the talking for them. Bouncing each others love through it until they were almost drowning in the powerful emotion. Eric was thanking the gods of his youth for saving his woman's life once again. But he and Sookie were asking themselves how many more times she would get away with her life. Right before falling asleep Sookie heard Eric saying something that sounded almost like, "I cannot lose you, my lover."

So she answered sleepily, "You won't, I promise." Though not even Sookie was able to tell where that conviction came from.

After a long while of holding and later licking her clean, Eric knew that it was time to leave. He got out of bed reluctantly, and was putting on his pants when suddenly Dr. Ludwig popped into the room startling him a little since she was the last person he'd ever expected to pop into Sookie's bedroom.

After regaining his composure he gave the tiny doctor a little nod and retracted his fangs, "Evening doctor," he said calmly since he knew that Sookie was in no danger.

"You know, I'm not itching for patients Viking. My hospital is quite booked lately so there was no need to beat up the Weres and provide me with more patients," the tiny doctor said sarcastically.

Eric just snorted and began looking around for his shirt. "They endangered my mate," he finally said since she apparently expected an answer. "Besides I went easy on them, they should be fine by tomorrow."

"That's not the point and honestly, she's a trouble magnate and you know it. Though I understand why you went berserk on them, I advice you not to do it again in the near future. With what's going on in the Faery world your woman will need them; especially during the day.

"Eric tensed up, "Why? What's going on?"

"So Niall hasn't told you, has he? Why am I not surprised? He's quite proud that one."

"What can you tell me?" Eric asked impatiently.

"If what I heard is correct, Niall is in danger of losing this war even before it started. Prince Breandan's assassins have not only attempted to kill your woman today, they also tried and succeeded in killing Torry Fairchild, one of Niall's Lieutenants. It looks like Torry had been on a raid with two of his men when they were ambushed and slaughtered by Breandan's assassins. The fairy world is at war, and it's not a pretty one," the doctor said and strolled over to Sookie for a little inspection. She knew that the Viking must have been under bloodlust when he took her and Dr. Ludwig felt compelled to check if she was all right.

"Fuck!" Eric cussed and fought the urge to attack the little creature for approaching his vulnerable mate.

"Loosing Fairchild was a hard blow for Niall since Torry was the most vicious of his Lieutenants. But maybe he'll have the upper hand in the end," Dr. Ludwig said while pulling the blankets off Sookie's naked body. "In any case, your woman is not safe, Northman. The Weres told me that the fairy who tried to kill her was Murry. He's got quite the reputation of being a ruthless killing machine; it's no wonder Niall was proud of his kin for killing him. But unfortunately Murry was also one of Breandan's top assassin's and if he knew where to find her, so does Breandan. He knows now what she means to Niall and that knowledge puts her life in great danger. I advice you to take her away from here at once."

Eric cussed again, his mind working like crazy to find a solution for this whole mess. With a frustrated sigh he finally said, "I would take her with me if I could, but Sookie will stake me if I take her away when her brother needs her the most."

Ludwig laughed a little then said, "Well aren't we pussy whipped, Viking?"

Eric growled dangerously.

"Settle down Fangboy, I was just kidding," Ludwig said and chuckled when Eric raised his eyebrows at the name calling. "I know about the dead werepanther and I think your woman might be helpful at finding the killer, with her abilities. But you better make sure that she is well guarded."

"I will," Eric said thoughtful.

"Geez, Northman. I hope you feed her your blood each time you rough her up like that. The poor girl is completely spent, she didn't even stir from my inspection," Dr. Ludwig said when she was done checking on Sookie.

Eric didn't exactly feel guilty but he worried about Sookie, "Do you prescribe something?" he asked.

"Yeah, one week away from you, to recuperate," Ludwig said with a chuckle.

"NEVER!" Eric growled which made Ludwig laugh even more.

"Oh Northman, you are so much easier to tease since this little one walked into your life. I'm not serious of course, she is young and healthy, she can take much more than that. But make sure to feed her your blood afterwards, it will keep her as healthy as she is now........... Hmmm, with the way you are acting I'd say you are a little obsessed with her, aren't you?" Ludwig asked with a smirk and was gone as sudden as she'd popped in.

Eric refused to acknowledged her last words and got his cell out to make a few phone calls that would ensure Sookie's safety during the day hours. Or so he hoped!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

*****Straight from the heart: Thanks to any one who ever offered to be my beta, I appreciate your willingness to help me in this matter very, very much!!

**Press the green button and tell me if you liked it :o)**


	29. Chapter 29

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**PLEASE READ THIS: Hi guys, this Chapter is short and you'll recognize a lot of it from the book, but please read it anyway since this scene is crucial for MY storyline. Again, I'm melting the occurrences ****from Book 9 with my story. But this is the penultimate chapter where there is so much from the book, I promise! **

**ENJOY**!

P.S: Thanks for all the constructive criticism; I really appreciate your reviews!!!!

* * *

The incident with Murry was now two days ago and Sookie had refused to stay at home and let her life be controlled by fear. So for the last two days she went to work as usual and did her best to live her life without being manipulated by the anxiety her enemy's wanted her to feel. Unfortunately Eric hadn't been able to come to her because Victor was keeping him extremely busy. Out of nowhere he had demanded a closer inspection of Area 5 including all account books. Though Eric's books were in very good shape he still had to revise some of them before handing them over to Victor, that and the still ongoing negotiations with the Shreveport supe community had kept him too busy to come see Sookie. They talked and did other things over the phone but it wasn't as satisfying as actually seeing him. Sookie kept herself busy with finding Crystal's murder and watching the world's reaction to the Great Reveal.

It wasn't as overwhelming as the reaction to the vampires had been. Unfortunately a lot of people found it too much to handle that some family member or friend of theirs was a shape shifter of some kind. The reports about attacks on supposed Wereanimals had increased over the last two days and the worldwide reaction to the shape shifters was bleak at best. But there were exceptions, especially when it came to celebrities who revealed their two natured selves. Russell Crowe for instance got a standing ovation when he confessed during a press conference that he was a full blooded Were (_no surprise there_). And Megan Fox revealed that she shifted into, well guess what – a freaking fox. That revelation made her even more famous and she was on even more magazine covers than she'd already been before. _Go figure!_ But through this whole craziness, things stayed the same at Merlotte's, even though Arlene had decided to dedicate her entire time on talking people out of eating there. Thankfully, almost everybody she talked to ignored her and came to Merlotte's regardless.

Sookie and the guys had just returned from work, when Amelia handed her a box that had been delivered by Bobby Burnham, Eric's daytime guy, while she had been at work. When her two bodyguards heard the name of her vampire they gave a disapproving grunt. Yeah, both weren't really big fans of Eric right now. Not after he beat the crap out of them for letting Murry the fairy assassin get close to her. Amelia still had a grudge on Eric too because of that. The guys had been a little grumpy for the last two days, though not towards Sookie. She figured it had something to do with male pride and stuff. Alcide Herveaux the packmaster of the Shreveport pack had demanded an apology from Eric for beating up his men. The proud Viking had refused of course, but then Victor got wind of the whole incident and insisted that he do it in order to not endanger the negotiations with the equally proud packmaster. Pam had told Sookie that the negotiations had something to do with territory being divided between the two supe communities and also because the vampires wanted to ensure that the Weres wouldn't take profit away from them by opening up businesses in branches that were already controlled by the vampires. Those negotiations were being conducted on a global level according to Pam, so it was kind of a big deal. Anyway, Eric had send Pam yesterday to apologize on his behalf. No one was really surprised about that since Eric had an ego the size of the galaxy. It had been the most half-assed apology Sookie had ever seen in her life but she was glad the Weres got one at all. Pam even gave Max a kiss afterwards and that was it for her, and for him kinda too because Sookie heard him think about when they would find time to have sex again. Sookie could tell that Max was slowly but surely falling in love with the blonde vampiress and she hoped that Pam felt the same way about him too.

Sookie took the gift wrapped box, excused herself and went to her room. She was still getting presents from Eric because he had prolonged her punishment for disobeying him in Rhodes. She thought this was one of his presents and unwrapped the rectangular box. When she opened it she saw that Eric had send her _Leif_, her 12 inch vibrator. Sookie laughed and picked up the little card she found inside. It read:

_Hello Lover,_

_I know I've been neglecting you and your needs lately. Please forgive me._

_I send you Leif, though he will never be as good as me, I still hope he'll be enough for now._

_I long to be inside you again,_

_Eric_

_P.S: But I must insist that you scream MY name when you come ;-)_

While still chuckling Sookie got her cell and wrote Eric a message because she knew that he was in a meeting right now and wouldn't be able to pick up his phone.

**Message Sookie**: Hi baby, just wanted to thank you for your delivery and I promise to use it often and with pleasure. Xoxo, Sookie

She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

**Message Eric**: Mmmm, can't wait to fantasize about you using it with pleasure, my lover. Would you like it if I came to you while you are playing with Leif?

**Message Sookie**: No need, Leif is quite good on his own ;o)

**Message Eric:** I doubt that. But I see that two days without getting fucked by me has weaken your recollections of how much you enjoy the gracious plenty over Leif. It will be my pleasure to remind you of that, as soon as I can get away from Victor and Sandy.

**Message Sookie: **How is the meeting going, baby?

**Message Eric**: Boring as usual. I keep thinking about your naked body and all the things I'm gonna do to it. How do you feel about nipple clamps, pet?

**Message Sookie**: Eric don't. Don't start a fire if you can't be here to put it out. My whole body is already aching for you

**Message Eric**: I'm sorry. I hope I can get to you tomorrow. If it's any consolation I'm aching for you too, my lover.

**Message Sookie**: I know you are, honey, I can feel it. Hope it works out tomorrow. I love you!

**Message Eric**: Love you more, E

Sookie put her cell away and thought about her whole situation for a while. Even though she was being guarded like Fort Knox, she was still being very careful at work, especially when someone out of town came into Merlotte's. She scanned as many minds as she could and she and Jason stayed in touch, just in case. Not only the police but also the werepanthers were being hard on him, some were avoiding him like the plague and others even went as far as threatening him. They didn't buy his alibi and thought that he had something to do with Crystal's death. Calvin had assured Sookie that he had told his pack that Jason was off limits and Eric had also warned them to keep their hands off Jason. Sookie was thankful to Eric for doing that and she knew that he'd only done it because of her, since he didn't really care about her brother. Sookie put Leif away and went to the kitchen to call Jason.

"Jason, it's Sookie," she said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey Sook," Jason said sounding tired.

"Where you able to learn when they are going to release Crystals body?" Sookie asked since that's were they left off last time they talked.

"Maybe in a week," Jason said. "Then we can have the funeral. You'll come right?"

"Of course. Where will it be?"

"There is a chapel out close to Hotshot. It doesn't look like much but that's where they do the burials for Hotshot. One of the guys in Hotshot is the pastor and the community digs the hole. They also have someone who puts together the coffin, and another one who does the service. It's real homey and personal. I've seen it once when one of the babies died in October."

Sookie shivered when she thought about how many babies might be buried there who hadn't even been registered first. "Have the police been by any more?" she asked to get her mind off that topic.

"Over and over. But I didn't do it, and nothing they say or ask can make that change. Plus, the alibi."

"What about the people of Hotshot?"

"Well Calvin told them to keep their hands off me, but he still asked me to stay away from Hotshot for a while. The only one hanging around is just Mel," Jason said sounding hurt. He'd thought he had already won a few friends in the little panther community, but he'd been wrong, apparently.

"What about Hoyt?" Sookie asked hoping that at least his childhood friend was being supportive.

Jason was quiet for a few minutes then sighed and said, "He hasn't been around."

"I'm sorry Jason," Sookie said not knowing what else to say.

"Never mind. Have you been able to hear something at the bar. You know the way you hear things?" Jason asked not used to being pitied.

"No, but I'm doing my best."

"I know you are sis," Jason said sounding like the brother he used to be, before he got involved with Crystal and betrayed his sister to get rid of her. "When you do, just tell me or Calvin. We'll take care of it, Calvin and me."

"Okay," Sookie said, she didn't want any details on this subject. But she knew they would execute the murder Hotshot-style.

"All right, I guess you are pretty tired from work, I better let you rest now. Catfish said I should take some time off until the funeral, so I'm home if you need me," he said because it hadn't even escaped him that his sister was being guarded from some enemy. Jason was self-absorbed but he had his selfless moments too.

"Good to know. Take care, Jason," Sookie said and they hung up.

She was still brooding over the whole situation when Amelia walked into the kitchen. She was coming from work and looked all cheerful making Sookie feel envious of her friends good mood.

"Hey Amelia, why so cheerful?" Sookie asked with a little smile.

"Oh I just ran into this buddy of Tray's when I left work today. We had a little chat, his name is Drake and I was thinking about hooking him up with you because he saw you at the bar and really liked you. But when you got all hot and heavy with the Viking I completely forgot about him."

"He a Were?" Sookie asked mildly curious.

"Nope, just a guy. Thinks you are pretty and has been asking me so much about you."

"I don't do regular guys Amelia," Sookie said smiling.

"I know, I know," Amelia said hastily. "Besides his looks may not exactly appeal to you.

"Why? What does he look like?"

"That's the freaky part. He looks a lot like your brother." Amelia said carefully. "That might weird you out, huh?"

Sookie felt all the blood drain out of her face. She sat down abruptly on the closest chair.

"Sookie? What's the matter?" Amelia asked.

"Amelia", Sookie croaked. "You got to stay away from this guy. You and Tray get away from him. And for God's sake don't answer any more questions about me. This guy wants to kill me."

Amelia had different emotions rushing through her face, guilt, fear, anger then guilt again. "Who is he?" she finally asked.

"Remember that I told you about my fairy relatives. Well this guy is my Fintan's brother and his name is not Drake it's Dermot. He's kinda crazy and hates any human with fairy blood even though he is a halfbreed himself and he's with Breandan, Niall's enemy. And the craziest thing about him is that he looks just like my brother Jason."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sookie, I had no idea. I talked to him about you because I thought he was just some regular guy who was into you," Amelia babbled embarrassed.

Sookie got a sudden headache and started massaging her temple. She figured it was her own fault she should have mentioned that little detail when she first told her friends about the whole fairy crap. She excused herself and told Amelia not to worry about it. She went to her room but still heard how Amelia rushed into the living room to tell Tray about the real identity of this Drake. Sookie got into a pair of comfy pajama pants and one of Eric's spare t-shirts then crawled into bed eager to sleep off her headache and every thought about her murderous fairy relatives. When she was almost in Lala-land she heard her bedroom door open and soon after Max sat on a chair next to the bed. He noticed that he had woken her up a little and whispered,

"It's just me, shorty. Go back to sleep." - Which is exactly what she did.

*** ***

Sookie worked the morning shift the next day. And these days her work routine consisted of serving beer and listening to peoples thoughts. Since she started taking Eric's blood on a regular basis she had been able to control her gift much better and that helped her a lot right now. Because when she ran into a dirty thinking mind that wasn't thinking about Crystal but about her ass, boobs or whatever she was able to shut it down immediately. Not like in the past where those thoughts had tormented her. But unfortunately she couldn't learn a thing today too. It was either because none of the people who came to Merlotte's was the murder or because the killers weren't thinking about it. Whatever it was it was frustrating and Sookie was more than relieved when her shift ended and she was able to go back home.

Since it was still too early to call Eric she called her brother to check on him and to know if he had been able to learn anything. Sookie would never admit that she called him everyday to see if he was still alive because even though she wanted to trust that Calvin would keep his packmembers away from Jason, she knew too well that not every member of a pack was as obedient as the packmaster would like them to be. Sookie got a little tense when the phone rang a little longer than usual, but Jason picked up after a few more minutes and she relaxed again.

"Jason," she said when he answered the phone.

"Hey Sis. What's up?"

"Is everything all right?" Sookie asked wondering why it took so long for him to pick up the phone.

"I don't know," Jason said. "You know the weirdest think happened. Mel slept at my place last night, and we slept in since we got really wasted last night. Anyway, I woke up because there was a knock at the door. Mel answered it, and this guy was there and he was I don't know, nuts or something. The strangest part was, this guy looked a lot like me."

"Oh, no," Sookie gasped.

"He wasn't right, sis," Jason said. ""I don't know what was wrong with him, but he wasn't right. He just started talking when Mel answered the door, like we knew who he was. He was saying crazy stuff. Mel tried to get between him and me, and he threw Mel clear across the room and called him a killer. Mel might have broken his neck if he hadn't landed on the couch."

"Mel's okay, then?"

"Yeah, he's okay. Pretty mad, but you know..."

"Sure. So what did he do next?" Sookie asked.

"He said some shit about now that he was face-to-face with me he could see why my great-grandfather didn't want me around, and crossbreeds should all die, but I was clearly blood of his blood, and he'd decided I should know what's going on around me. He said I was ignorant. I didn't understand a lot of it, and I still don't get what he was. He wasn't a vamp, and I know he wasn't a shifter of any kind or I would have smelled him."

Sookie was suddenly really quiet wondering whether she should tell her brother about their fairy relatives. Jason picked up on her silence and asked wary, "You know what this is all about don't you? And you're not going to tell me?"

Sookie sighed heavily then said, "I'll come to your place, and we'll talk. Please don't open the door unless you know who's there. This guy is bad, Jason, and he's not picky about who he hurts. I think you and Mel were real lucky."

Jason was quiet too for a minute then said, "Come over then, I'll be waiting for you."

They hung up and Sookie told her bodyguards what was going on. They immediately agreed to take her to Jason, not only so Sookie could talk to her brother but also because they were eager to learn something about this fairy who had fooled Tray and Amelia. They took Tray's truck and headed over to Jason's. When they arrived they saw that Mel was still there so Sookie asked her brother to come sit with her in his truck so they could talk in private. She told him everything, about Gran and Fintan and how Niall had wanted to meet her. But she also told him about Breandan and his helpers like Murry and Dermot. Sookie told her brother to be very careful and look out for fairies.

"Dermot even tried to lure his way to me through Tray and Amelia. He told them that his name was Drake. He joined up with Breandan, Niall's big enemy even though he is half-human himself, exactly what Breandan hates so much. Dermot is crazy and he seems to want to connect with you even though he hates you too."

Jason sat staring at her. Sookie couldn't hear his thoughts, too much was going on in her brothers brain right now and his face was unreadable too. Finally he said, "Okay, let me see if I'm getting this straight. My great-grandfather didn't want to meet me because I look a lot like Dermot, who's my.....great-uncle, right?"

"Right," Sookie said.

"But Dermot apparently likes me a little better, because he actually came to my house and tried to talk to me."

Sookie rolled her eyes at her brothers way of thinking but said, "Right."

What came next was unexpected even for Sookie. Jason began ranting about vampires and fairies and how they should all die out. He said that Calvin told him some things about fairies and that according to that hey weren't worth being around. Sookie looked at him incredulous.

"How can you be so mean, Jason," she snapped at him. "? I don't need you arguing with me or saying bad things about Eric or Niall. You don't know him. You don't........Hey, you're part fairy, remember!"

"I'm not claiming kin to any fairy," Jason said grimly. "He don't want me; I don't want him. And if I see that crazy half-and-half again, I'll kill the son of a bitch."

Sookie understood that her brother was just hurt because Niall didn't want to see him. She'd known that he would be but she'd never expected this reaction from him. Jason mumbled something about not wanting to talk about this subject any more and they got out of the car and joined the others who were standing right in front of the house, talking about the incident with Dermot. Sookie used this opportunity to talk to Mel and tell him how sorry she was that he got hurt.

"Hey Mel, what did you make of Jason's visitor?" Sookie asked.

"Aside from the fact that he could throw me across the room and looked enough like Jason to make me turn to make sure your brother was coming out of his bedroom? Not much," Mel said.

"I still wonder why he threw you around instead of Jason," Sookie said and felt Mel's thoughts ripple with fear. _That was odd._

"Are you hurt," Tray asked keen to know how strong this halfbreed was.

Mel moved his right shoulder a little. "I thought I'd broken something. But I guess it's just going to be sore. I wonder what he was. Not one of us."

"He's not entirely human," Sookie said and noticed that Mel hadn't answered her question.

Mel looked relieved. "Well, that's good to know," he said. "My pride was pretty much shot to hell when he threw me around. I mean, I'm a full-blood panther, and it was like I was kindling or something."

"Well, it sure was crazy," Jason said. "Mel was playing possum, and here's this fella looks a lot like me, telling me what a favor he's done me..."

"Yeah, it was weird," Mel agreed, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Mel, I hope you're really okay," Sookie said in a tone of voice that indicated that she would be leaving now. "Take care Jason and you too Mel. Call me if you learn something about Crystal and I'll do the same."

"Okay, I will," Jason said and gave her bodyguards a short nod. Sookie noticed that Mel seemed actually relieved that they were leaving. _That was indeed very odd._

On the ride home Tray and Max were speculating about who the killer might be while Sookie sat in the back seat turning the conversation over in her head. Something was odd about Mel but Sookie couldn't put her finger on it. It must have been something he said because being a Were Sookie could only have read his mind if she had touched him. Just when Tray made a turn to Hummingbird Road the sneaking suspicion turned into a full blown one and Sookie blurted,

"Tray, we need to go back to my brothers, immediately."

Max turned to her a question written on his handsome face, "What is it, Sookie?"

"I...I think I know who did it," Sookie said slowly. "I know who killed Crystal."

Tray drove so fast they reached Jason's within a few minutes. Sookie used the ride to call Calvin, who agreed to meet them at Jason's house. While Tray pulled into the circular driveway of the neat, small house that her parents had built, Sookie saw Jason in the backyard. She and the guys went through the house and she made sure to yell when they were at the back door. Jason and Mel were shooting cans with a 30-30 that was being held by Jason right now while Mel stood behind him holding a box of ammo.

"Hey!" Jason called back. "You forgot something, sis?"

"No, we just....what are doing?" Sookie asked.

"We decided we better get some practice," Jason said with a stupid grin.

"He sure needs it," Mel said teasingly and Jason gave him a playful punch.

Sookie hated what she would have to do next, especially after seeing their little playful banter. She had instructed Max and Tray to get a hold of Mel so she could touch him and read his mind. That's why the two Weres approached the other men and placed themselves as close to Mel as they could while asking questions about the rifle so Mel wouldn't pick up on what they planned to do. Before Jason knew what was going on Tray seized Mel and held him firm. The werepanther tried to free himself and Jason felt compelled to help his friend, so Max stopped him efficiently by taking the rifle out of his hands and holding him firmly too.

"Sookie, what the hell is all this about. Tell your fucking bodyguards to let go of us," Jason yelled.

"Jason, trust me," Sookie said and gave her brother a meaningful look.

"What the hell," Mel yelled but an awful suspicion was creeping over his face.

"Goddammit, Sookie," Jason said still fighting against Max's grip. "Tell me what's going on."

Sookie took a deep breath before saying, "Jason, I need to touch him."

Jason immediately stopped fighting Max and remained still, his gaze turning over to Mel who looked so guilty that reading his mind seemed unnecessary. But Sookie did it anyway. She put her hand on either side of Mel's face and closed her eyes as she looked inside his head. Mel was thinking about Crystal and what he had done to her. Sookie saw Crystal making fun of Mel and how he had reacted to her awful and mean remarks. She saw how Mel slapped her and how Crystal fell back and the hard blow her head got when it slammed against the wood that Mel had on the back of his truck. Sookie dropped her hands not willing to see the whole thing, she had tears in her eyes when she turned to her brother and said,

"He did it, Jason."

Jasom screamed and it wasn't a human sound. Max released him again because he sure as hell wouldn't stop him from killing the man who killed his wife and baby. Tray refastened his grip on Mel just in case he tried to run, now that the truth was out, but Mel didn't even try. All he did was stare at Jason.

Jason positioned himself right in front of Mel, his voice was loaded when he asked, "Why? Why did you do that to Crystal, Mel?"

"Because I love you, Jason," Mel said. "I love you. And she abused you and your child. She wasn't good enough for you, that whore even said awful thinks about you and wanted me to fuck her with your child inside of her. She called me a pussy and said I wasn't man enough to do it. She said you would never care for me the way I care for you. She had the nerve to ask me if I didn't get turned on by your baby inside of her. I love you Jason, I couldn't stand to hear her talk like this."

"That's why you crucified the mother of my child while she was still pregnant with it?" Jason yelled his voice trembly and with tears in his eyes. Sookie was crying too.

"No!" Mel shouted. "I swear I didn't do that, Jason. I thought I had killed her so I left her in the back of my truck and went inside the house to have a drink. When I came back out, she was gone. I even thought she had walked away on her on but there wasn't any blood and the wood I had with me was gone too. Please believe me Jason. What I did was bad enough, but I didn't crucify her."

"That don't matter, we have your confession and we'll have to proceed," came Calvin's voice from behind them. Sookie turned around and saw just now that Calvin, Crystal's sister Dawn and a boy of about fifteen who Sookie remembered was called Jacky, and who was Crystal's oldest first cousin had been standing there and had heard the whole thing.

"Calvin, my sister said he did it and Mel confessed," Jason said his eyes burning a hole into Mel's chest.

"Your sisters word would have been good enough for me, but we also heard him confess," Calvin said. "Mel, you know what we have to do now."

"I accept that," Mel said and Sookie saw that he seemed almost relieved that the truth was out now. "Jason, I love you," Mel added and smiled at Jason. He gave Jason such a tender look that Sookie's heart ached.

Dawn looked at the two Weres then said to Sookie, "You better go. We have things to do."

Sookie wanted to stay and say something to save Mel's life even if he didn't deserve it. He was looking so lovingly at Jason that she felt terrible to know that his love for her brother was the reason for his impending death. But her two bodyguards didn't give her the chance to say a word. They dragged her away from there, but unfortunately not fast enough because Sookie still heard when the panthers began to tear Mel apart. She could still hear his screams as they entered the car and drove away.

When they got home it dawned on Sookie that she had just witnessed another murder. Through the entire ride home she had been so numb and had shut her mind to this devastating truth, but once she was back home she couldn't stop herself from admitting it to herself. She was so exhausted and emotionally drained and longed for only one minute of peace. She didn't want to be around the buzzing brains of her friends either so she told the guys that she would sit on the front porch for a while to collect her thoughts. Tray gave her a look and Sookie promised that she wouldn't wander off but she really needed to be away from all those thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Mel's confession and the knowledge that he was being killed right now were preventing her from keeping her gift under control. Tray finally gave in when he saw how tense Sookie looked, even more than she usually was. The guys went inside, but Sookie knew that Max was standing behind the living room window to keep an eye on her. She didn't mind, it was understandable that the guys were being more than careful after the fairy Murry attacked her, and considering Eric's reaction to that attack.

Sookie leaned back on the lawn chair, closed her eyes and tried to relax as much as she could with Max's mind still close enough for her to be aware of it. Outside, the frogs and toads and bugs were singing their nightly rural opera. Sookie longed for Eric and the peace she felt whenever she was around him. She thought about the day's events, worried about Drake aka Dermot and tried to come to terms with her involvement in Mel Hearts death. When she opened her eyes again she saw Bill coming out of the woods and slowly strolling toward her. Sookie smiled, he was just what she needed right now. A friend and one of the few vampires who's mind she couldn't read no matter how hard she tried. Sookie would never admit this to Eric but she still loved Bill's company a lot, being from the south and very old fashioned he knew how to behave around her, something many vampires including her Viking didn't really get sometimes.

Sookie stood up from her chair and decided to meet him half way and maybe take a walk with him so she could stretch her legs a little. She turned to Max who was still watching her through the window. Sookie pointed at Bill then made a walking motion with her fingers to signal what she wanted to do. She waited until Max gave her an approving nod then went slowly toward Bill. The closer Sookie got to him the more she thought that something was funny about Bill. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was odd about this Bill. Sookie could have slapped herself for being so slow minded. Maybe it was her grief over today's events or maybe something else but whatever it was, Sookie knew that there was no excuse for her lack of attention to detail. And the detail was that this supposed Bill's mind was buzzing the way …..well the way Niall's mind buzzed. Sookie couldn't read fairies but she could recognize their minds because they had a special buzz. Sookie gave "Bill" a puzzled look and noticed just now that he was quietly mumbling something in a language she never heard before.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Bill?" she asked and stepped closer to him.

The Bill in front of her gave her a cold smile then stopped mumbling. Sookie saw a motion behind him and looked there to see who it was. She shrieked a little when she saw another Bill step out of the woods. Sookie immediately looked back at the Bill standing in front of her and saw that the person looked different now, definitely not like Bill, and to make things worse the guy had just forcefully gripped her arm. Sookie was still able to hear the real Bill howl angrily and Max and Tray bursting through the front door - before the enemy poofed away with her.

* * *

**SNEAK PEAK NEXT CHAPTER: Do you remember the final of chapter 16? No?! Then you better re-read it because that mystery will be revealed next Chapter ;o)**

**Also, check out the bulletin board on my profile page, I've updated it.**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like


	30. Chapter 30

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**Okay, it's very short, but I thought you would like to get this Chapter as soon as possible (considering the last one)**

**ENJOY!  
**

* * *

Chapter 30

As soon as the supposed enemy had poofed them to wherever the hell he had poofed them to, Sookie used one of the self-defence techniques she had learned from her brother, Jason. Without even looking at the guy, she stomped on his foot as hard as she could then sucker punched him just as hard. The fairy let go of her, crying out in pain and Sookie used this opportunity to run away. She had no idea where she was, all she was able to tell was that she was in a dark forest somewhere. The huge trees cast large shadows and only occasionally a ray of moonlight penetrated through the thicket. Sookie ran as fast as she could without looking back. She was hoping, praying that Eric would feel her anxiety and come find her. She was flooding the bond with longing for him and fear like she'd never felt before. For a moment it seemed to her like she heard someone call her name but she didn't stop to see who it was, she just kept running and running.

Her heart was racing, her lungs were pumping and she was having side stitches. But she felt like she could go for miles without stopping, she figured it was because of Eric's blood and thanked God that she had been taking it regularly now. Sookie ran through the dense undergrowth, uncaring of the low bushes that scratched at her skin and clothes. She couldn't hear any footsteps and hoped that her kidnapper had given up chasing after her. Just when she dared to look back, and see if she had indeed managed to get rid of him, she ran into an obstacle causing her to fly backward and land on her bum. Sookie moaned in pain and looked up to see where the hell she ran into and saw to her utter shock and horror that it had been the kidnapper. He must have poofed himself in front of her. '_Fucking fairies and their stupid teleporting,' _she thought angrily.

"We have no time for this, little one," the guy said in a voice that sounded somewhat familiar.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want from me?" Sookie yelled breathlessly and tried to crawl away from him.

The fairy stepped a little closer so she could see his face better in the moonlight. Sookie stopped death and gasped in surprise.

"Dad?" she asked incredulous.

The fairy gave her a tender smile and held out a hand to help her to her feet. "Not quite," he said while Sookie took his hand and rose.

"Then....then you must be....oh my God...," Sookie muttered and couldn't take her eyes off the man who was the spitting image of her father when he was around thirty years old.

"Yes, I'm Fintan," he said gently.

"Fintan. My Grandfather, Fintan," she said numbly. "But….but I thought you were gone? Niall said you were gone!" she added with tears in her eyes. '_He looks just like Dad,'_ Sookie thought again and her heart ached.

"I'll explain it later, dear one. But we have to go now," Fintan said and began pulling her toward the direction where she had come from.

"Wait, what's going on? Did Niall send you?" she asked again, but went with him because his similarity to her father made her feel safe around him.

"No," Fintan said without stopping. "The Prince doesn't know I'm alive. I'm here because Lochlan and Neave were about to abduct you. They've been ordered by Breandan to capture you so he could use you as leverage against the Prince. I know how sick those two are and I'm certain they would have done terrible things to you."

Sookie shivered all over. Even though she had no idea who the hell Lochlan and Neave were she had a feeling that she wouldn't have enjoyed being their prisoner. She had so many questions, so much she wanted to ask her alive again Grandfather. But she knew that now was not the time for that. Fintan's whole body was on alert and he was walking so fast that Sookie had trouble to keep up with him. She wondered how he learned about the attack on her by this Lochlan and Neave duo and why Niall hadn't warned her, so she decided to ask,

"Grandp…..ehh I mean Fintan, how did you know that this Lochlan and Neave were about to take me?"

Fintan suddenly stopped and listened. Sookie had no idea what he was listening to, but she remained quiet just in case. He shook his head a little then kept walking and said, "The Northman called me, and I immediately infiltrated Breandan's camp to learn if he was aware of you yet. I had asked my father..…that is the Prince to stay away from you and your brother. But I should have known that he wouldn't listen to me. He never does," he said sounding frustrated. "I was only informed today, about the order Breandan gave to Lochlan and Neave and I had to take you away from your home at once because they were already tracking you and would have struck soon."

Sookie was speechless. The rest of his explanation passed her by because she got stuck on the news that **Eric** had known all this time that her Grandfather Fintan was still alive, and he hadn't told her. She got so angry at him she could barely speak. But she forced herself to ask, "Eric knew that you were still alive?"

Fintan listened again and cussed in a language she didn't know, before speaking again, "I promise to explain everything to you soon, Sookie. But I need you to focus right now because we are about to get attacked and I fear my backup isn't here yet," he said urgently.

Sookie looked around in panic, "What? What's going on?" she blurted completely scared.

Fintan stopped walking and turned to her, Sookie choked a little when she saw her fathers face again after so many years. He gave her a hug, just like that, as if he knew that this was exactly what she had needed right now. Sookie held back the tears and felt the hug calm her and warm her heart and soul.

"I'm sorry, little one. I tried to get you to a safe location but it looks like I underestimated them. Neave is the best tracker among Breandon's people, she can track you even when you teleport to another location. I just didn't expect her to be this fast, they are already in this forest, I can feel them. Now it will only take them a few minutes to get here."

All the color left Sookie's face. She wanted Eric there so badly it hurt. She was no coward but she had no idea if she would be able to fight a freaking full blood fairy. Fintan who was carrying two long swords, pulled them out and handed her one of them. Sookie gave him a horrified look.

"I never used a sword in my life. What the hell am I supposed to do with it?" she said and held the sword all clumsily.

"You'll know how to use it in a minute, little one," he said and rammed his longsword into the ground. Sookie looked curiously as he held out his hands to each side of her temple and began murmuring something in that strange language again. His hands began glowing in a bright blue color and she felt some kind of power run through her head. Suddenly, she knew exactly how to handle a sword. Sookie stepped away from Fintan and began wielding it around, performing perfect sword fighting techniques. She knew how to parry right and thrust, or parry left and thrust, as if she'd done nothing else in her life. After practising for about a minute she turned to Fintan, beaming stupidly because she could use a freaking sword.

"How did you do that?" Sookie asked.

"I have some….talents," Fintan said hesitantly and pulled his sword out of the ground. "The skill I passed on to you, will only be available for about an hour, after that it will fade away. But I think that will be enough time to take care of Lochlan and Neave or at least for my backup to get here."

Next Fintan instructed her to stand back-to-back to him and to keep her eyes open. Without being battle tested Sookie knew that she was supposed to do her level best to protect the man behind her, in this case her supposedly deceased Grandpa, Fintan. She felt like laughing stupidly when she thought about this whole situation. Here she was, still dressed in her Merlotte's waitress outfit, which is a white Merlotte's shirt, short black shorts and white sneakers, while holding a big ass sword like some kind of Xena wannabe. Sookie noticed that she was uncharacteristically calm for someone who was about to engage in a life or death situation. She decided that this must be a trait passed on to her by either the Viking or maybe even Grandpa Fintan.

"Don't be afraid, dear one. Remember you are a Brigant and there are no better fighters in the fairy realm than us," Fintan said proudly and for the very first time since knowing about her fairy heritage, Sookie felt proud of being a half breed. She pumped her lungs full of air and braced herself for whatever was about to happen. She saw some movement right ahead of her and gave Fintan a little nudge to tell him that the danger was coming from her side. Fintan moved to her side and they both kept their eyes on the approaching enemies.

Lochlan and Neave were lovely like all fairies were. They were tall, had curly black hair,handsome features, the coldest blue eyes Sookie had ever seen and wonderful lean bodies. Dressed in some kind of green leather armor and carrying what looked like a whole arsenal of weapons they looked scary as shit. The arrogant and coldblooded little grin both were sporting didn't really help to change that impression. Sookie saw surprise wash over their lovely faces when they recognized her Grandfather Fintan. The expression didn't last too long though and after exchanging a look the male said with an indifferent face,

"Well, well. How good to see you again, Fintan. I thought we killed you that night."

"Bit by bit," Neave added with a mean chuckle.

"Well you thought wrong. I'm sorry to disappoint you," Fintan said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Don't be," Lochlan said sporting a cold grin. "We'll enjoy killing you again, I'm sure."

"Well, I'm not sure that you'll be the ones doing the killing tonight," Fintan growled dangerously.

"Oh please, don't bore us Fintan. You know you don't stand a change against us," Neave said, actually sounding bored. Her cold eyes moved over to Sookie who was holding her longsword with both hands and watching her every move. "But thanks for getting the vampire-loving whore away from her many guards. Lochlan and I were wondering how to capture her without wasting too much time killing all those annoying little obstacles."

Sookie was relieved to hear that none of her friends had died because of her, but she sure wondered if she herself would be this lucky too. Fintan just made a disgusted sound. Lochlan and Neave spoke in another language for a while and Sookie knew they were talking about her because they glanced her way the entire time. She had no idea if Fintan could understand the language they were speaking but his face was suddenly a mask of pure rage.

"Wanna hear something funny, Fintan?" Lochlan asked when he had finished his little conversation with Neave. "After all your efforts to keep this one hidden from us, it was your own father who led us to her. After he got in touch with her it didn't take long for us to track her and her brother down."

"By the way, did you get our little message, Sookie?" Neave asked in a conversational tone.

"What message?" Sookie asked with disgust in her voice.

"When we found your brothers house there was a gift waiting for us outside in a truck. We decided to have some fun with it. We followed your scent to where you work, and left your brother's wife and the abomination she was carrying in her belly outside for all to see," Neave said and smiled evilly when she noticed that Sookie just now understood that it had been them who had crucified poor Crystal, as some sort of sick message to her. "Now we're going to have some fun with you, too," Neave added and pulled out her sword. Lochlan did the same.

"Over my death body," Fintan said coolly.

"That can be arranged," Lochlan retorted and suddenly the time for talking was over.

Lochlan and Neave exchanged a quick and passionate French kiss before attacking them. Sookie didn't even have time to feel disgusted about their little erotic display because she had to parry Neaves first stroke. She wasn't really thinking, she was just functioning and letting her body do whatever it felt like doing. The skills Fintan had passed on to her were working perfectly. But Sookie noticed soon, that she wouldn't be able to beat the vicious fairy. All she was doing was parrying blow after blow and trying to stay alive. The fight between Lochlan and Fintan was being conducted with as much severity as the one between Sookie and Neave. But the guys were taking it up a notch, with their swords eliciting a sound as loud as a thunder and with sparks flying each time they hit each other.

"You won't be able to protect this one from us Fintan, just like you weren't able to protect your beloved son," Lochlan spewed maliciously and wielded his sword in another fruitless effort to strike Fintan down.

"Oh yes," Neave said grinning, hoping that her next words would throw Sookie for a loop. "We killed your parents, little girl. They tried to drive through water during a flood, and we made the water spirits pull them under. They drowned like dogs," Neave added and then laughed madly while attacking Sookie with more severity.

The news that her parents hadn't died in an accident but had been murdered by those two made Sookie crazy with anger and she fought back for the first time since the fight started. Neave cocked an eyebrow in surprise but increased her efforts as well. Sookie was getting tired, she knew that no amount of vampire blood or anger induced adrenaline would be enough to beat this bitch. She glanced over at Fintan real quick, hoping that he would come help her but her Grandfather was busy fighting himself. It only took another minute and Neave managed to disarm Sookie who fell to the ground during the process. Sookie was panting hard, her body was hurting all over and especially her arms. She wanted to look at Fintan but didn't dare to take her eyes off crazy Neave, who was standing over her, shaking her head mockingly.

"You know, my brother and I had planned to have some fun with you but right now I just want to see you dead," Neave said dispassionately. Fintan screamed something but he couldn't get to Sookie because Lochlan was constantly attacking him. Neave raised her sword and struck as if she was going to kill Sookie. When she saw Sookie flinch and close her eyes in fear, the devilish fairy began laughing hysterically. Sookie noticed that she didn't really struck and opened her eyes again.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you yet. My Lord would be really disappoint if we killed you before he got Niall to yield and step down. Especially if Niall wants to see you; surely he'll demand proof you're alive before he surrenders. So we have to leave you at least breathing......but don't worry, we'll still manage to have some fun together. My brother and I are quite creative in that aspect," Neave said and used her sword to cut deeply into Sookie's left cheek. Sookie refused to show her how much it hurt because the bitch obviously enjoyed to make others suffer. Fintan was gaining the upper hand with each minute and when Neave got ready to cut Sookie gain, the cavalry arrived.

Sookie heard a whistling sound coming from the trees and she and Neave looked up to see what it was. When suddenly two armed boys practically fell from the skies and attacked Neave. They looked young, not more than seventeen or eighteen at the most. Sookie sat up, her mouth open in utter surprise as she watched the two teenagers fight back a clearly overwhelmed Neave. Don't get me wrong, Neave was a very good fighter but the boys were practically playing with her. They fought in perfect harmony, with one executing a strike and the other one blocking or the other one parrying a stroke while the other attacked. Even though she had gotten her second sword out, Neave was still struggling to keep up with them. Sookie was torn between watching her Grandfather kick Lochlan's ass or watching the boys amazing display. They were shouting things to each other in a strange language that were clearly meant to piss off Neave. She was growling and snarling savagely, and her hits were becoming more and more imprecise. Each mistake she made was rewarded by the boys with a deep cut into her skin until her whole armor was covered with cuts that oozed thick blood. Sookie knew then, that those two weren't some ordinary teenagers, they were dangerous warriors, and she understood why Fintan had called them his backup. Because after seeing them fight, she had no doubt that he had been talking about those two.

One minute Lochlan was spewing some venom, the next his head was flying in the air and his limp torso fell lifeless to the ground. Fintan roared triumphantly as the blood of his enemy dripped down his bloody longsword. When the boys saw that Fintan had killed his adversary they decided to end their cruel little game too and finished off Neave with a quick stab through the heart. Sookie was still sitting on the ground, still not believing that she had just witnessed and even participated in this medieval spectacle. The two boys where suddenly standing in front of her, each one holding a hand out to her with a boyish smile on their faces. Sookie grabbed each hand and the two lovable rascals helped her easily to her feet. She used this opportunity to take a closer look at the two. They were really tall for their age almost as tall as Eric, with handsome features, a Quaterback's body, shoulder long reddish hair and blazing green eyes. Plus there was no telling them apart because they looked exactly the same. Sookie felt instantly sorry for every woman that would cross their path.

She heard Fintan say from somewhere behind the boys, "Sookie, I'd like you to meet your elven relatives."

"Hi cousin, I'm Ayden," said one of them grinning from ear to ear.

"And I'm Jayden," said the other one looking just as comical.

Then they said simultaneously, "We are twins."

Sookie couldn't help but smile back because they were just too cute to handle. "Hi Ayden, hi Jayden," she said with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Sookie."

"We know," they said at the same time again and snickered mischievously at her surprised expression. It was obvious they liked to play games and confound people with how identical they were.

Sookie looked over to Fintan to enquire who their parents were, when she saw her Grandfather holding Lochlan's decapitated head before him and inspecting it as if he wanted to make sure that Lochlan was really dead. Though it might sound stupid, considering what she'd already been through today - Sookie fainted. It turned out that a blood and bowels dripping head was more than a little telepath from Bon Temps could handle.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know, okay. Thank you for reading my story!  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S.: Fasten your seatbelts, it's pure action for the next couple of chapters ;o)**

P.S: As always press the green button and tell me what you liked


	31. Chapter 31

Destined To Be

* * *

Hi Guys,

sorry this is **not **a new Chapter. I just had to write this because I've been getting some very disturbing news. **Please read this**:

It looks like FF's been erasing some M rated stories. Yeah, I'm freaking out right now because you know how freaking "**M**" Destined To Be is. I would hate to lose my story and you, my loyal readers. Please tell me what to do, where can I move? I've been getting E-mails from some **really cool people**, who warned me about that. By the way, thanks a lot to anyone who warned me (you know who you are)! Much love to you guys for being this attentive and helpful by warning me and advising me to back up my story. I've done that now.

So, again where can I go? Do you guys know a good (and easy to handle site) where I can relocate my story, in case FF really kicks my story out for being a little bit raunchy? Some already suggested **Livejournal** and a few other sites. If you have a better suggestion, please let me know now, okay!! **I will be posting my story here until the very end** (whenever that may be). Hopefully they let my story be, because I really like FanFiction(dot)net. I'm crying my eyes out right now, guys. I'm really upset over this because I'm sure that Destined To Be will get axed as well.

When you suggest something please have in mind that I'm not really good with technology, I'm glad I've mastered FF. So please, suggest something that's easy to handle. Better yet pray that I don't get axed!

Thanks for your support,

A fretting Nachtperle :o(

**P.S:**** Remember, I will keep updating here, for as long as they let me! So please don't worry about missing the next Chapter! And, I'll let you know where I've moved my story to, should a move be necessary!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**By the way, don't forget to write the site you suggest like this www(dot)example(dot)com/net or else I won't be able to see them :o)**

**Up next a little Rant:**

**Why the hell can't FF just add another Rating? They could add the rating M/NC-17 that can only be accessed by people who have proven to be over 18 or whatever. I can't believe they are just killing off stories like that. I like FF but what they are doing right now is really mean and bad for business as Pam would say. I say we (the readers and authors) demand that they add a M/NC-17 rating instead of erasing stories!**

**Who's with me and can we please get a movement started? VOTE!**

**Keep an eye on my Profile Page, because I'll be keeping you posted through my Bulletin Board, in case I learn something new. OR in case my story is suddenly gone :o(**

* * *

**Update 03/05/2010**

**Hi everyone,**

**thank you, thank you thank you, for your support and well wishes. I'm sorry I haven't answered your PM mails yet. I still don't have internet at home so I'm only able to write you when I'm at work. I hope my internet get's installed by next week (hopefully). But right now I'm at work and I'm able to update my profile.**

**FIRST OF ALL: FF hasn't threatened me YET to erase my story, so please remain calm. Like I said, I will keep posting my story here and I hope they never take me down. But there is a possibility that they might, since my story is quite raunchy. Let us hope Destined To Be never comes under their radar (fingers crossed).**

**HERE'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO:**

**I will spend today going through the sites you guys suggested. And then I will let you know which ones I've chosen for Destined To Be. Once I find the right one I will start posting new Chapters there and on FF too, so on both sites. That way you won't miss a chapter in case Destined To Be gets axed from FF. Please contact me should you need further information.**

**So again the status right now is: I don't have a new site yet, but I will let you know when I pick one. And even after I pick one I'm still gonna update my chapter on FF as well, for as long as FF doesn't kick me out that is. If I'm lucky that will never happen (again fingers crossed).**

**Thanks a million for your overwhelming support and suggestions. I really appreciate all the love you have shown me. Thank you so, so much.**

**BIG HUG,**

**Nachtperle**

** P.S: You'll find this same Info also on my Profile (Bulletin Board)**


	32. Chapter 32

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hey everybody, it's very late in Germany and I'm only here to put up a new Chapter. It's short but that's all I've been able to write with the moving and all that. **

**I will update the Bulletin Board on my profile tomorrow to let you know which one of the sites you suggested appealed most to me. Sorry but I really have to take a nap now, I'm completely spent. Never move people, there is nothing more annoying in the world ;o)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 32

The sound of voices woke Sookie up. She moaned softly and noticed that someone was licking her face, or better yet the cheek Neave had cut open with her knife. At first she thought that it was Eric but when she couldn't hear the persons thoughts she knew that it could only be one vampire. Bill, one of the two vampires who's mind she couldn't read for some reason. She blinked, gazed through the strands of hair at the gloom around her and saw that she was back in her room and lying on her bed with Bill stretched out beside her. His tongue was moving on her aching cheek and he seemed completely lost in his task. Sookie wondered if Bill had been missing her blood much. Considering how hungrily he was still licking her already healed up cheek she figured that he had.

"Bill," she said sleepy.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Bill said and gave her cheek one last lick.

"How did I get here?" Sookie asked, wondering if her Grandfather Fintan was still around.

"Fintan, the half-fairy brought you. Niall and I were about to go after you when he stepped out of the woods, he was carrying you in his arms and two elven boys were with him. You should have seen Niall's face when he saw his supposedly dead son carrying you into the house," Bill explained as his fingers caressed her face lovingly.

Sookie looked up at his handsome face that was glowing in the darkness, like all vampires do. It still felt so familiar to lie next to him in bed and for a second she wondered when she would be completely over Bill Compton. She stored that thought away for later because Bill was saying something again,

"You were really lucky that Fintan took you before Lochlan and Neave did. I know very little about fairies, but even I had heard of Neave and her brother. Their cruelty was legendary."

"Yeah, I had a feeling like I wouldn't have enjoyed been their prisoner," Sookie said dryly.

"No, you wouldn't have," Bill said. After a little pause he said very seriously, "I don't know if I could stand losing you, Sookie."

Sookie didn't know what to say. She looked away and stared at a random point on the wall to keep her emotions in check. There was so much love in Bill's eyes, and she just didn't want to deal with him right now. She sighed a little and said, "Well, lochlan and Neave won't be a problem anymore. My Grandfather beheaded Lochlan and the twins killed Neave."

"I'm glad to hear that," Bill said. Though she hadn't addressed his remark, he still hoped that he'd made clear how much he still loved her. Just because he had accepted her relationship with Eric didn't mean that his feelings for her had changed.

"Is he still here?" Sookie asked.

"Who?"

"Fintan my Grandf…., Fintan?" Sookie asked. It was so strange that he was back, and it was weird to have a Grandfather again.

"He is in the living room," Bill said and got out of bed because he figured Sookie would want to go there immediately. "He and Niall have been arguing ever since he brought you back."

Sookie wanted to ask why, but on that cue Claudine entered the room and for the first time Sookie heard the loud voices coming from the living room downstairs. Claudine quickly closed the door behind her again and went to hug Sookie.

"I just got here, cousin. How are you feeling?" her fairy godmother asked completely ignoring Bill who stepped back a little so he wouldn't catch her fairy scent.

Sookie hugged her back. Claudine was like all fairies, very touchy feely. "I'm all right, Claudine. How are you?"

"I've heard from our little elven cousins what you went through today. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Sookie registered just now that her beautiful fairy godmother looked like someone had tried to push her through a wood chipper. Her arms were bare and covered with scratches, scrapes, and cuts. Her face was a mess. Claudine smiled at her, but it looked painful.

"Claudine, what happened to you?" she asked worried.

"I got ambushed," Claudine said in her sweet voice. "Some stupid brownies and one fairy. Lee, his name was."

"I guess they were allied with this Breandan?" Sookie asked again.

"They were," she said. "They tried to capture me, but they are bits of bone and flesh now," she added sounding quite pleased

She was about to say something else when they heard some yelling from downstairs to which Sookie gave Claudine a concerned look, "Why are Niall and Fintan arguing, Claudine?"

"Because they love each other, but are both too proud to say it out loud. Niall is happy that his son is still alive but also angry that Fintan fooled him into thinking he was dead. And Fintan is happy to see his father again but also angry that Niall broke his promise and got in touch with you after his supposed death," Claudine explained in her usual cheerful way.

"So, they are fighting because they are too proud to admit that they've missed each other?" Sookie asked confused.

"It's a male thing," Claudine said dismissively.

"But they would never attack each other would they?" she asked worried for both of them.

"Oh no, Fintan would never raise a hand against his father. He's not like Dermot," Claudine said.

"Still, we better get down there, just in case," Bill said. But Sookie understood that the real reason he wanted to go downstairs was because he couldn't take Claudine's sweet scent any longer.

"Good idea," Sookie said and got out of bed. She too, wasn't willing to subjugate her ex to any more fairy scent than he could stand.

On their way out of the bedroom Sookie noticed that something was missing. She couldn't feel Eric through the bond, "Bill, where is Eric?"

"I don't know," Bill said looking puzzled. "I called him right after Fintan took you, because I had no idea who Fintan was and thought therefore that you had been taken by the enemy. Eric told me to wait at your house because he would send someone to help me. Shortly after that Niall and his son Dillon appeared. And that was the last time I heard from Eric."

"Oh," Sookie said sounding disappointed. She had expected Eric to be there, especially because she was his damn wife. But in the end she couldn't help worrying about the Viking.

As they went downstairs, Sookie's gift informed her about who was in the living room even before she got there. She recognized Sam's brain pattern as well as Calvin's, Alcide, Max, Tray and Amelia, the Hotshot Were twins Dixon and Dixie Mayhew and a few other brain patterns she didn't recognize. Once she entered the living room she was relieved to see that her Grandfather Fintan was still around, as well as her two elven cousins Ayden and Jayden. Claude was also there but Niall and Claude's father Dillon were gone. There were also a few Weres from Alcides pack and some Werepathers from Hotshot. After greeting everyone and everyone asking if she was all right, Sookie asked,

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Eric called Calvin and me three days ago. He said that some major trouble was coming your way and asked us to stay on alert. We arranged that all he would have to do was send us an sms and we'll immediately meet at your place. So," Alcide finished with a grin. "Here we are."

Sookie was speechless. She wondered if there was something the Viking didn't plan ahead of time. "Did he sms you too?" she asked Sam.

"No, I just knew something was up and came too," Sam said mysteriously. It seemed as though he always knew what was going on, but no one really knew how he did it.

Sookie nodded, then looked at Fintan, "Where is Niall? I heard him ...talking to you?"

"He's waging war," Fintan said grimly. "There's no more negotiation, no more jockeying advantage. There's only killing now."

"Well, he's hunting Breandan, to be exact," Claude said. "Grandfather figures that if he takes out the source, Breandan's followers will have no choice but to stop the war and pledge oath to him."

"Why aren't you with him?" Sookie asked because she believed that at such a moment Claude should be with his Grandfather and his father Dillon.

All the supes exchanged a knowing look. Almost as if they were reading each others minds but none of them spoke for a while so Amelia blurted, "What? Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Grandfather asked me to stay with you, Sookie," Claude simply said. "Which means I'm guarding you."

"Guarding me, why? I though Lochlan and Neave are dead now?" Sookie asked nervously trying not to sound too whiny.

"Exactly," Claude said. "Breandan must be very angry. He loved Neave and Lochlan. They were with him for centuries, his pet killers and both his lovers."

Sookie shuddered.

"It's true, Sookie," Fintan added. "I'm sure Breandan is blaming you for their deaths and he's trying to get to you right now. He'll even enter the human world to find you, a place he hates so much."

"But, why?" Sookie gasped. "I never did a thing to him. How can he hate me so much?"

"He doesn't hate you," Fintan said. "He hates what you represent."

"I...I don't understand," Sookie said confused again.

Fintan looked at her for a long time before saying, "Just know that your existent is no coincidence, dear one. And neither is mine."

"Is this about this prophecy Claudine told me about?" Sookie asked getting a little frustrated.

Fintan gave Claudine a sharp look and she shrugged apologetically, "We'll talk about this at a later time, Sookie." He said it in a tone she knew from her Grandmother. It meant: _Just stop asking cause I ain't telling you nothing until I feel like it._ So Sookie didn't even bother to ask again.

"I don't understand why this Breandan would still come after Sookie if he's in the middle of a war?" Calvin asked in his calm baritone voice.

"Because he knows now that Niall will drop everything to come and help her," Claudine said. "Hunting Sookie down would make him very, very happy."

"Exactly, and he must suspect by now who she is," Fintan said almost to himself.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by a car hooting like crazy. The elven twins were the first to reach the front porch and when Sookie got there she was only able to see how the twins armed themselves with bow and arrow and fired. They did all this so fast that she didn't get to see what they were firing at first. Her eyes followed the arrows until they hit two brownies who where cutting with their little swords into the roof of Jason's truck that was speeding down Hummingbird road. Two other brownies where chasing after the truck and they were running almost as fast as a vampire, just about to reach the car when another round of elven arrows hit them right in the head and made them fly through the air. Sookie looked at Ayden and Jayden again and saw that they were arming their dangerous bows once again so she yelled,

"Don't, that's my brothers truck!"

The twins gave her a rather disappointed look but lowered their bows. The car came to a halt right in front of them and to Sookie's big surprise Eric climbed out of the drivers seat while Jason climbed out of the passenger seat. Both were looking like they had been fighting with someone. Next, Clancy climbed out of Jasons truck and he was carrying a bleeding and unconscious Pam in his arms. Sookie shrieked a little and cried out Pam's name. Clancy carried her inside and laid her on the couch. Sookie was right at Pam's side, holding her hand and inspecting the bleeding wound on her left shoulder.

"She was hurt by one of the fairies who tried to take your brother," Eric said. He squatted next to Sookie beside the couch and bit into his wrist then held it close to Pam's lips. Sookie ignored the surge of jealousy she felt at seeing Eric offering his blood to another woman and sighed relieved when she saw Pam taking big gulps of her makers blood.

While Pam was being healed by Eric's powerful blood, Jason stood behind the couch starring at Fintan. Since he was a little slow sometimes it took her brother a while to register that someone who looked just like his father was standing right in front of him. Jason croaked quietly,

"Dad?"

Sookie turned to her brother and gave herself a mental slap for not thinking about preparing her brother for this encounter that had affected her deeply too. Jason made a step toward Fintan who was starring at him as well. The two men fell into each others arms, like two magnates who couldn't be kept apart. Jason began sobbing like Sookie had never heard her brother cry before. She was so shocked to hear him cry like that, that she stood up from her kneeling position and went to stand next to the hugging men. She had never understood how much her fathers death had affected her brother and Sookie realised that losing a father must be especially hard for a boy. Even more so if they were as tight as Corbett Stackhouse had been with Jason. Fintan had tears in his eyes as well, but he allowed Jason to cry out his sorrow. When Jason was all cried out he released Fintan again, suddenly remembering that he was a grown man and that the room was filled with other men who's respect he didn't want to lose.

"You are not our father, are you?" Jason asked because he had some smarts.

"No, I'm not," Fintan said gently. "I'm your fathers father, Fintan."

"But Sookie said that you died?" Jason asked and gave his sister an accusing look.

"And that's what I wanted everyone to believe," Fintan explained. "I'll explain it all to both of you in due time. Just know for now that it was necessary to keep you safe from our enemies."

"All right then, can you tell us what the hell happened?" Max asked, his eyes starring concerned at Pam.

"I don't know," Jason said. "I was at home minding my business when suddenly Eric and Pam and this guy," he pointed at Clancy. "Stormed into my house and said that we had to go immediately. I told them to leave me alone and the next thing a knew some fairies came crashing through my door followed by some weird looking sword carrying midgets."

"They are called brownies, Jason," Sookie said because she didn't like the term midget. It wasn't PC.

"Whatever," Jason said dismissively. "Those little fuckers are scary as shit, Sookie. Trust me you do not want to meet one of them."

"What happened next," Tray asked.

"We fought them of course," Jason said proudly and Clancy gave a disgusted grunt that told Sookie that the vampires did most of the fighting.

"When Bill told me that Sookie had been taken, I figured that they might try to take Jason too," Eric said. "I was hoping to catch one of his abductors and convince him or her to tell me where Sookie had been taken to."

"I though we had agreed that should she get taken than I would be the one to retrieve her. Didn't you trust that I would bring her back, Viking?" Fintan asked a little sharply.

"I always have a plan B, old friend. Don't take it personal," Eric simply said and helped a fully recovered Pam to her feet.

"We killed one fairy pretty quickly and left one for questioning, but the damn brownies were always moving," Clancy said sounding frustrated. "It's hard to struck them down because they can't stand still long enough for one to do it."

Pam was inspecting her shoulder. She looked pissed, "I'm sorry that you were forced to kill the other fairy because he was able to injure me while I was guarding him, master," she said chagrined.

"Nonsense," Eric said. "There was no telling that he had a retractable knife hidden in his shoe, Pam. You are lucky it only hit your shoulder. Because I think he was aiming for your head considering how high he raised that leg of his."

"Yes," Pam said and fumbled her hair. "I believe you're right. Imagine what all that blood would have done to my lovely hair," she added sounding just like the good old Pam again.

Next, Eric told Clancy and Bill to get the weapons he had brought with him from Shreveport and then stored in Jason's trunk. While he began counting each scratch on Sookie's skin, the vampires went outside to get the weapons and Pam reassured herself that she was fully recovered by kissing Max silly. Sookie tried to stay unaffected by Eric's hands touching her since she was still mad at him for not telling her about Fintan, but the longer his fingers touched her skin the more she felt herself getting wet for him. Right now she really hated that he had that effect on her and she made a mental note to ask him why the hell he hadn't told her about her grandfather and to punish him for it. Fintan had an odd expression on his face as he observed the gentle way the Viking was handling his granddaughter. Sookie couldn't read his mind but something told her that he didn't like what he saw. Without looking at Eric, she stepped away from his fingers and went to the kitchen to get some refreshments for her guests. Yes, it might be stupid to hand out refreshments during a time like this but Sookie couldn't help being polite.

Her "guests" began distributing the drinks she and Amelia had put on the living room table along with the weapons Bill and Clancy where handing out to anyone but the fairies since they were made of iron, while talking about the best way to set up the defence system. Sookie just stood there feeling like she was in a bad movie. _This can't be happening,_ where the words that ran through her mind over and over. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't allow her friends and family to die for her. She felt like she had to do something, like release them of this obligation to protect her that they obviously felt. Her head was spinning. She was feeling like some mediaeval princess who was sending others to die for her instead of fighting her own battles.

Almost frantically she went to stand in the middle of the room and said firmly, "Could I have your attention please, everyone?"

The room went silent and all eyes fell on her. "I can't do that. I can't have you dying because of me. Please if anyone feels like leaving do it now, as long as you still can. Please," she said looking each one in the eyes.

No one moved and no one left either. Those who's thought she could read got even more determined to stay and except for Clancy who was hating the thought of possibly dying for a stupid human, everybody else was willing to stay for her sake. Sookie ran to her purse that was sitting on one of the chairs. She got her car keys out and tried again saying, "I beg you. I don't want to have your deaths on my conscience. Please leave,now. You can even take my car," she held out the keys to no one in particular.

Eric stepped forward and pulled her trembling body into his arms. He hugged her tight while his hands caressed her back in a soothing manner. "They won't leave you, my lover. You've shown to each one of them that you are worth dying for. As for me, you are my woman, it's my job to keep you safe from harm against all odd's," he said tenderly.

"But Eric....", Sookie started again and he silenced her with a kiss. Everybody around them went back to their getting ready, arming themselves as best as they could.

When Eric released her, Sookie was breathless, panting hard and still trembling all over, but this time for a different reason. He gave her a mischievous smile and whispered, "I really wish we had time for that, I sure would like to make love to you before the party starts. At least that would give you something else to think about."

"Eric, please be serious," Sookie said breathlessly. She never understood why Eric got so cheerful before a fight. _'That's crazy,'_ Sookie thought and remembered his bowling for vampires bit.

"Oh, I'm very serious my lover," he continued in a whispering voice. "The adrenaline you feel right before a battle is able to make an orgasm ten times more intense. I always enjoyed it very much and I'm sure you would too."

The damn vampire began licking that little spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. Sookie pulled him gently off her and once she made sure that he was back in his right state of mind she said, "Please don't die, Eric. I wouldn't survive that, I......I can't live without you."

Eric got serious too, "I don't know who'll survive this battle but I know one thing, by the end of this day, you and I will still be around," no one had ever sounded as convinced as he'd sounded just now. Suddenly Eric's cell phone rang, making Sookie jump a little. He answered it with a curt,

"Yes?"

Eric listened for a while then clicked it shut. "Niall and his fae are on the way," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Breandan's blocked all the other portals to the fae land. There is only one opening now, so it's quite possible that they won't get here in time."

Some murmuring filled the room after his announcement and Sookie wanted to ask again that everybody leave as long as they still could when the Ayden and Jayden, who had stayed outside to keep an eye on things, came rushing through the front door, both completely excited and grinning from ear to ear. Sookie shook her head, still not getting what was so exciting about a damn battle.

"They're coming," they said simultaneously then rushed back outside as if they couldn't wait to get their hands on the enemy.

Sookie and Amelia looked through the window and saw them too. They were slowly stepping out of the woods and forming a wall of grim looking warriors. A never ending group of Fairies, brownies, goblins and god knows what else. It looked like the enemies were around two hundred or more while there were only twenty or maybe thirty on their side. Sookie began trembling all over again though from fear this time. She saw her friends and family stepping outside. She tried to plead with Jason to stay inside since he hadn't been a supe for very long but her brother just told her not to worry and went outside as well. Sookie looked around as one after the other left the house, fully armed and determined to face the enemy.

Claude was taking off his armour and the shirt underneath, revealing his bare, well trained upper body. Max was starring at his chest wondering why the hell the fairy was discarding his clothes, when Claude asked,

"Do you like what you see, Max?"

Max rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, I already told you, I'm straight."

"Details, darling, details," Claude said with a leer.

Max shook his head and gave an incredulous laugh. He had to admit that Claude was really persistent, he was hitting on him every freaking time they met. "Why are you taking off your clothes?" Max asked to get Claude's mind off sex.

"Well, besides to show you what you're missing," Claude said and flexed his muscles. "I might shift into my fairy form and the process is faster when I'm cloth less," Claude explained.

"You're not taking your pants off too, are you?" Max asked nervously since at some point he would have to get naked to shift and he didn't trust a completely naked Claude around him.

Claude laughed before saying, "No, hotness. I'm not a Were, my pants can stay on. But I can't wait to see yours coming off." The fairy gave him a wink then went outside too with a head shacking Max right on his heel.

Tears began streaming down Sookie's face when she saw Pam going out as well and right after her Eric, who stopped while crossing the threshold when he felt her immense fear and sorrow through the bond. He turned around and just like that he was suddenly right in front of her, his face just inches from hers. He began placing tiny kisses all over her tear streaked face, "Stop that now, my lover. You must be strong. I need you to send me your strength through our bond. You think you can do that for me?" he asked gently.

"Ye...yes, Eric," Sookie said sobbing. She felt terrible for being such a crybaby right now when Eric needed her to be strong for him.

Eric didn't really need her strength but he figured it would be something to occupy her with. At least it would be better than have her crying through the whole battle. He gave her one last longing kiss and a quick nod to Amelia and Claudine then he drew a long, long iron knife from a sheath on his thigh and went outside too. The minute he left, Claudine put up her force field over the entire house. Eric had insisted that she do it and Bill had backed him up, both knew too well that nothing but a force field would keep Sookie from running outside in an effort to help out her family and friends. Even Fintan had explained to her that this was not the right time for her to fight with them since everybody on Breandan's side only had one goal, to take her out. And that's why Claudine was now kneeling on the ground, her hands touching the wooden floor since she needed to be touching the object her force field was supposed to enclose. Amelia on the other hand was refreshing one ward after the other and Claudine thought for a second that she'd never seen the witch so unsure of her own powers. Because even though Claudine didn't really like her, she still thought that Amelia was one hell of a witch.

While all that was going on, Sookie was standing behind the porch door and looking at the impending battle before her. There was no danger from where she stood as no enemy could get to her and she couldn't get out either because of Claudine's force field. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at all those fighting for her, the Weres, vampires, shifters, fairies and Werepanthers. They stood shoulder to shoulder like a separation fence, a protective living wall, courageously facing the crowd of enemies that approached them. Their faces showed no fear, not even considering the fact that they were clearly outnumbered. The determination that stood writing on their faces told her that they would stand firmly against anything and anyone that would try to hurt her. Yes, they would even give their life's to keep her safe, and that knowledge made Sookie feel sick to her stomach. More than that, she was sick at heart, knowing that they were putting themselves in great danger because of her. She didn't want to lose anyone of them, not her newly acquired relatives, her loyal friends, her only brother and most importantly her one true love – Eric Northman.

* * *

**Really hope you liked it. Thank you for reading my story and of course for you amazing support :o)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

P.S: As always **please **press the green button and tell me what you liked or didn't like


	33. Chapter 33

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hi guys, I know it's been ages. Sorry for that, the move was brutal, my work awful and writing a battle scene even worse. I'm so put off right now, because I think this chapter sucks. I have never written a war scene before so please be gentle when you review this, okay. I had to watch a few war movies to get some ideas, well hope you like what I did with it. Plus, I hope that all of you are well and still willing to read my stuff. By the way if I hadn't put up anymore of my revamped chapters yet, it's not because of my awesome beta **moushee2 **but because I don't have any time. But I'll try to do it in the next few days, promise. This chapter hasn't been corrected by her yet, so all mistakes are mine :o)  
**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S.: This chap was supposed to be longer but I'm posting what I have so far, before you all start hating me for taking so long *chuckle*  
**

* * *

Chapter 33

The silence before the storm turned out to be one of the scariest moments in the life of Sookie Stackhouse. She and Amelia watched as the two warring camps stood facing each other, the air between them crackling with electricity. A tall male fairy stood in front of the mean looking warriors yelling something in a language Sookie couldn't understand. She immediately knew who he was, Breandan. His reddish hair was pulled back in a braid and his sword slung a spray of blood from it's blade as he raised it into the air while spurring his men on. Sookie let her gaze roam over the line of enemies who's only goal was to kill her. Her body strained with vibrating tension as she looked at the dangerous looking enemies, who came in all shapes and colors. Just like once in Jackson, when she had immediately been able to tell that the bouncer at Club Dead was a goblin, she was now able to tell all the different races of supes that Breandan's army consisted off. As if she had some kind of supernatural dictionary printed on the inside of her eyeballs, she somehow knew that the short ones, with knobby faces and broad hands and large ears and a somewhat grey skin tone were goblins. They were dressed in little metal armours that fit them perfectly and were mostly armed with little swords, battle axes and morning stars with large, scary looking spikes protruding from the heavy looking metal balls.

Sookie also spotted about four very tall and very fearsome looking creatures trying to hide behind some trees. But their massive bodies made it impossible for them to hide since they were at least seven feet tall and around two hundred pounds in weight. Sookie was again immediately able to tell what they were, namely Trolls. Though there were only four of them she still shuddered all over and felt sorry for whoever of her relatives and friends would have to fight one of those muscular giants. She tried to make out their appearance, but in the deem light of the night all she was able to tell was that they had a moss-like skin color and some of them seemed to have a thin layer of moss growing on single parts of their skin. They had long arms, strong legs and large hands that seemed to have only three or four fingers each. The only thing they were wearing were some leather loincloths and their weapon of choice were some huge war hammers and spears with sharpened heads. Their grotesquely looking faces were covered by helmets that could easily be use to cook some soup in.

The next race to come under Sookie's radar were the vicious little brownies. The mean little fuckers couldn't seem to stand still as they bumped and worked each other up into murderous fury for the impending battle. The small and furry little creatures with the wrinkled faces, short curly brown hair and bug eyes were dressed in brown clothing with some type of wooden armour on top. Their weapons were little swords and daggers or a mace. They were so anxious to fight that some of them started attacking each other and Sookie prayed that they would just off enough of themselves to even the odds for her friends and family. But the fairies among Breandan's camp obviously knew how hot headed the brownies were because they kept separating them whenever two brownies attacked each other.

Brandans fairies on the other hand stood all in line. A well trained group of male and female warriors, dressed in some blue leather armour and almost all of them armed with bow and arrows and a long knife. They shone in blue light, obviously to show that they claimed kinship to the sea. They were all lovely, as all fairies were. But right now their good looks was the last thing Sookie was thinking about. She hated each one of them because she knew that none of them would for even a second hesitate to put her lights out. She felt like crying again but pulled herself together and focused on sending all her strength, her courage and love to Eric through their unique bond. She was praying like she'd never prayed before that all her friends and relatives would survive this encounter. And she prayed that Niall and his fae would arrive in time to help them because she knew very well that right now, her camp was more than just outnumbered.

Though this fact was scaring Sookie, it had the opposite effect on the Viking. Eric had been through worse situations than this one. He had eliminated entire armies with the help of only two or three other vampires. And even when he was still a human he had fought himself out of any situation he had encountered while raiding some village with his men. So he was more than confident that they could win this battle, even if Niall and his fae came too late. Eric let his gaze drift over the line of enemies in front of him. There wasn't a race in that group that he hadn't killed before. Yes, he had even killed a troll or two during his long lifetime. But he knew that most of those fighting with him had probably never even seen a troll, a brownie or even a fairy for that matter. He could hear the increased heartbeats of some of the shape shifters when they spotted the fearsome looking trolls and he could also smell their fear. Being the oldest and most experienced one in his camp Eric decided to take the lead and say a few words of encouragement, just like he used to do when he led his Vikings into battle. Keeping his eyes challengingly on the opponent's Eric stepped forward and then turned his back to the enemy to face his men. The elven twins, Aydan and Jayden immediately armed their bows and placed themselves behind him, aiming their bow and arrow at the line of foes as they made sure that no one tried to attack Eric from behind.

"We got your back, vampire," Aydan said, his and his brothers eyes firmly on the enemy. Proving that despite their constant joking around, they had learned something from the military academy their father had send them to.

"Well done, boys," Eric said, really impressed by the two teenagers who reminded him of the young men of his time. Back then a boy was considered a man at twelve and was trained to become a warrior shortly after taking his first steps.

"I have seen many battles in my lifetime," Eric started saying, his face set in a grim expression as he looked each one of his warriors in the eyes. "And I have learned that even a small group such as this one, can bring down an entire army."

Everyone in their camp gave an approving sound. It encouraged them to hear those words from someone who had survived for as long as Eric had. Sookie was just bursting with pride and love for him and she would have given her entire savings account to stand by his side right now.

"Do not fear the trolls," Eric continued. "Their weak point is on the back of their necks. Their heart lies there, so try to either ram a sword in there or an arrow. All other spots on their bodies are invulnerable. As for the goblins, they are very easy to kill, just make sure that they don't touch you. They are quite strong and their hands can set you on fire if they get the chance too. The brownies, will give up as soon as we kill their leader. That's why we have to find the one in charge among them and take him out as soon as possible. Because the little bastards never fight without a leader. - Follow my instructions and victory will be ours!"

They all nodded their heads and gave an approving sound again, feeling better prepared now that they knew how to kill the creatures that some of them had never encountered before. Eric glanced over at Sookie for a moment, and send her a huge wave of lust and love through the bond, she blew him a kiss and replied his feelings. Then he looked back at the warriors who were willing to fight for his woman. He gave the twins a sign to resume their places and while still standing in front of the group, he turned toward the enemy again, raised his long Viking sword and gave a blood curling battle cry before running fearless toward their powerful adversaries. And all the others followed his lead.

Sookie and Amelia held hands and their breaths when the two warring camps clashed into each other. A bloody battle began between Breandan's people and Sookie's defenders. Sword fighting broke out, spears were thrown, arrows fired and axes wielded while a great deal of hand to hand combat went on around it. The clatter of swords, whirring of arrows, cry of the warriors and the cold of the night caused that Sookie felt transported into another time. She felt again like some princess from the middle ages, a feeling which she began more and more to hate. The trolls had started throwing their spears as soon as Eric had started the attack, and the spears had hit two Weres from the Shreveport pack right in the chest and thrown them back with such force that they landed right in front of Sookie's front porch. Sookie gasped and her first impulse was to rush out there and help them, but Amelia told her that the two had probably died the minute the spears had hit them. Sookie forced herself not to cry and tore her gaze from their dead bodies. But what she saw next wasn't any better because Eric was fighting two of the giant trolls at once. Her fingers gripped the threshold of the front door as she poured all her strength into the bond. Sookie would rather be out there and help him with other means but Claudine's shield kept her locked inside the house. Ayden and Jayden where each busy with the two other trolls, shooting one arrow after the other at the two clumsy monsters in an attempt to shoot the heart that lay on the back of their necks. The twins were so light footed and fast that the trolls blows only hit the air but never the elven boys.

"You know of who they remind me," Amelia said out of nowhere. "Of Legolas from Lord of the Rings. He was good with bow and arrow too."

Sookie just nodded, not really paying attention to the easily distracted witch. Her eyes turned back to Eric, who seemed to handle the two trolls better than she would have expected. His advantage was definitely his vampire speed and that he was so damn good with the sword. He was keeping the two giants so busy that they couldn't grasp him long enough to land a hit. Before long he had mounted one of the trolls (lets call him A) and the other one (B) accidentally gave troll A a blow with the huge war hammer, making troll A which Eric was sorta ridding, fall to the ground. And once that happened the Viking rammed his sword into troll A's neck, effectively killing him before he even reached the ground. But Eric didn't celebrate his victory yet, he attacked the other troll (B) right away, moving at vampire speed until Sookie only saw him as a blurry mass. But troll B somehow managed to spot him and hit him with his mighty war hammer, making Eric crash hard against a tree and Sookie almost faint with fear. Amelia wrapped her arms around her as they waited for Eric to emerge from the tree that had burst into two pieces, leaving a cloud of wood chips. Two horrible seconds later the Viking emerged from the dust cloud and attacked the troll again, and Sookie dared to breath again. Soon Eric had confused the not so smart giant all over again, to the point were he could mount him and ram his blood soaked long sword into that trolls neck as well. Troll B fell lifeless to the ground with Eric standing on his back like the big warrior that he obviously was. Sookie almost sobbed with relief when he had killed the second troll and she almost howled with him when Eric through back his head and gave a triumphant battle cry.

"Oh my God Sookie, look at the boys," Amelia gasped beside her and Sookie looked at her elven cousins again.

They had given up their efforts to kill the trolls at the same time and focused on killing one at a time. Fighting in perfect harmony, the twins adapted the tactic of one of them distracting the trolls (C and D) from the front, while the other twin climbed on a tree behind the giant beasts and shot a deadly arrow into the trolls weak spots on the back of their necks. Sookie watched as Aydan or maybe Jayden, she couldn't really keep them apart yet, climbed on a tree as fast as a squirl and while hanging head down from a branch shot consecutively first the one (C) than the other troll (D) into the neck. When they had accomplished their task the one twin jumped from the tree and landed right in front of his brother and together they did something that looked a little like a happy dance before pulling their long knifes and engaging into another fight. Sookie's eyes were automatically drawn back to Eric who looked so fucking manly while fighting, that she couldn't help getting a little aroused by him. He looked almost crazed as he attacked his enemies with reckless abandon, each strike of his mighty sword taking down two or three enemies at the same time. His hight made him stand out and his golden mane made him seem like the angel of death unleashing his murderous fury over the world. Sookie shivered all over and asked herself if she was kinda sick for getting horny at the sight of her boyfriend covered in blood. Unfortunately she projected her lust through the bond too and the Viking actually took the time to look her way and wiggle his eyebrows suggestively before stabbing another enemy. Sookie blushed a little and hoped that no one picked up on their little lusty exchange.

Since Eric seemed to be doing all right she forced herself to check on the others too. Sam had turned into a bear and was busy killing brownies in a very gory way. Their beheaded and dismembered bodies lay all around him as he continued to rip into their small bodies. One of the brownies yanked a sword into his leg and Sam the bear howled with pain. Sookie felt again compelled to hurry out there and help her friends. She sighed with relief when she saw a blood covered Pam coming to Sam's aid. She sliced the brownie who had attacked him in half and got the others off his back while Sam recuperated a little. Sookie's heart ached when she saw him lick the wound and how his huge bear body trembled all over from the pain.

"**Kill them all!**" someone roared and Sookie saw that it was Breandan. He was barely fighting. The coward was being protected by three fairies who were fighting off anybody who tried to get close to him. Sookie saw a little creature standing next to him, also being protected by the fairy guards but she couldn't make out who or what it was. Before she could focus on that aspect she was distracted by a blinding light that came from somewhere to her right. When Amelia and her looked over there, she saw that Claude had transformed into his fairy form. He still looked human but he shone like Niall had when he had shown Sookie how he really looked like the first time they met. The reason why Claude had chosen this form, as Sookie soon understood, was because he got stronger that way. The shiny orb that was Claude, was flashing through the battle field and killing everything in his path. In that form, Claude managed to kill 20 brownies within seconds. But then some fairies from Breandan's camp shifted too, into shiny blue orbs and kept him quite busy for the next few minutes.

Sookie's eyes tried to find Jason, while still peaking at Eric from time to time. She saw Bill, fighting a fairy woman like a true berserker. Though the female fairy was obviously a good fighter, Bill was not bad either. The woman struck at Bill with her sword, and Bill parried skillfully and managed to slash her abdomen. The fairy shrieked and doubled over, and Bill beheaded her with lots of blood squirting out from the impact. Sookie gulped and looked elsewhere, she hoped that she would still be able to sleep at night after witnessing all those gory scenes. Her eyes finally landed on Jason, her brother. He looked scary, his beautiful face had the features of a wolves head and his body looked all fury and not human any more. Jason had shifted into his werewolf form. His snout and claws were drenched in blood and he was snapping, slicing and biting his enemies while howling with joy each time he managed to kill one of them. Sookie saw a few arrows protruding from his leg and his side and she gasped, hoping her brother was painless in his werewolf form. Fintan was fighting next to him and Sookie knew that he was keeping an eye on Jason. Her Grandfather looked actually proud to see her brother dismember his opponent's like that. When Fintan sliced a faery across the throat, mortally wounding him, and immediately turned to check on Jason, Sookie felt great love for him. Since their grandmother had died she and Jason hadn't really had anyone who had shown concern for them.

Alcide and most of his pack members had shifted into huge wolves, and Calvin and his Werepanthers into dangerous panthers. Sookie recognized the two packmaster at once. Alcide was the largest, darkest and most beautiful wolf Sookie had ever seen. And he was just ripping the throat of some poor fairy, as was Tray, who fought beside his packmaster. Calvin was also quite impressive, he was a beautiful and large black panther with golden eyes. His canines shone in the dark and their length made Sookie shiver with fear. The horde of wolves and panthers were slashing and ripping apart goblins, fairies and brownies with an almost frightening ease. Sookie wondered for a second about where they used to practice those killing skills and on whom. After having overlooked the whole battle field Sookie came to the conclusion that no matter how well her people were fighting they wouldn't stand a chance against Breandan's people. Because each time they killed one of them another one stepped out of the woods and took his place. She saw on her friends faces how tired they were and that they wouldn't be able to fight like this for much longer. Also dawn was approaching, so there were only a few hours left for the vampires to either win this battle or get burned down by the rising sun. Sookie gripped Amelias hand so desperately that the witch yelped a little from the pain it gave her. Sookie apologized, with her eyes still on the fighters.

"Oh that's all right," Amelia said. "I know why you are scared, dawn will be here soon and things aren't looking too good for our friends out there."

Sookie noticed for the first time how scared Amelia was too, especially for Tray. "Can't you do anything, Amelia?" she asked. "Don't you have some spell we can use to help them?"

Amelia shook her head sadly, "Because of Claudine's shield my magic won't be able to get out there. It's effective in here because my spell has been here before her fairy magic, otherwise her powers would have blocked my wards on the house too," she explained sounding just a tad bit jealous of the fairies stronger magic.

Sookie turned to her fairy cousin, "Claudine, please take the shield down. We have to help them," Sookie begged.

"If I do that then all our allies who just died, would have died in vain, Sookie. Do trust that Niall will get here in time," Claudine said as convinced as she could.

"I hope he does," Sookie whispered and turned to make sure that her Viking was still all right.

Eric was not only all right, he was in seventh heaven if the happy sounds coming from him were an indicator. The Viking's whole body oozed excitement and his blue eyes glowed with the joy of the fight. Eric was under pure, unadulterated bloodlust now, and he seemed immune to pain because he didn't halt in his furious attacks not even by all the cuts and wounds he was sporting all over his body. Sookie's heart ached and she ran into the kitchen to get her riffle. Amelia called after her but she didn't listen, she took the gun and began loading it, determined to get out there and shoot anybody who wounded her lover. When she came back, Amelia was staring out the door her mouth open in awe and Claudine was grinning from ear to ear.

"The prince has arrived," Claudine said proudly with tears of relief in her eyes as they heard the sound of the horn announcing Niall's arrival. Sookie ran to the door and stood next to Amelia to witness the arrival of the cavalry in form of her great-grandfather and his fae warriors.

Everything about Niall and his men shone in a bright white light. He was wearing a long tunic and loose pants tucked into boots. His chest was being protected by some armour made out of some material Sookie couldn't really identify. He and his men were splashed with blood and his sword was also drenched in the red substance. Sookie didn't even want to know what was going on in the fairy realm. Was the bloodbath that happened there worse than the one that was happening right in front of her house? She shuddered and fastened her grip on the riffle.

"You know you can't use that, right?" Amelia said eyeing the riffle carefully.

"I can and I will," Sookie said determined.

"But the bullets would bounce off the shield and hurt one of us," Amelia said as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Oh," Sookie said. She hadn't thought about that. "Okay I won't fire, but I just need to have it with me. It's killing me that I can't do anything."

"I know how you feel," Claudine said from behind her and she and Sookie exchanged a sympathetic nod.

"Don't worry," Amelia said. "I'm sure it will be over soon. I mean look at your great-grandpa and his fae go, Sook."

And indeed, Niall and his fae were causing some havoc out there. The minute they stormed out of the woods, they mercilessly attacked Breandan's people. The enemies were impaled and struck by swords and arrows as Niall's more than one hundred warriors fought their way through them. The battle went on and on and various fighters on either sides were wounded, dismembered and killed. Amelia was jumping around and spurring them on, screaming with joy whenever one of the bad guys got killed by a good guy. She called Tray's name a few times, whenever her Were lover encountered a dangerous situation. Ayden and Jayden turned out to be real war machines, and Sookie spotted Eric looking their way approvingly a few times. The deadly boys stood back to back like she and her grandfather Fintan had done and while the one fought with two long knifes at once, the other was shooting arrows into the various enemies around them. Their precision was really scary and Sookie thanked god that they were fighting on her side.

A fairy tried to attack Bill with an ax while he was fighting some goblin but Clancy threw a spear into the fairies gut killing him on the spot. The two vampires who had never been very close exchanged a nod of sorts and went back to fighting. Niall fought his way to Breandan, and the coward finally stepped out of the protective ring of his warriors to fight the fairy prince. Sookie worried about her great-grandfather because he looked tired while Breandan who hadn't really lifted a finger yet looked still fresh and strong. Claude, his father Dillon and Fintan obviously worried too, because they began fighting their way toward Niall.

"Tonight, Breandan," Niall said out loud. "The centuries old War of the Princes **ends** tonight."

"Yes, it does. And I want you to know that after I've killed you, I will exterminate everyone who has sky blood. Your bloodline dies with you tonight, old man," Breandan spat before attacking the prince.

The two fairy majesties fought in one on one battle where each jabbed and swung their long knife at each other, with various close calls for both. Sookie and Claudine gasped in horror when they saw Breandan gaining the upper hand, wounding Niall on several occasions until the older fairy was coughing his own blood. And to make things worse, Dillon, Claude and Claudine's father got killed by one of Breandan's warriors when he tried to come to his fathers aid. He died in the arms of a speechless Claude while Fintan stabbed and impaled the fairy who had killed his half-brother. Niall croaked with pain when he saw his son die in front of him and Breandan used the opportunity to parry one of Niall's strikes and attacked the fairy prince by brutally elbowing him in the face. The blow startled Niall so much that he lost his sword and faster than any of his men could come to his aid Breandan had him seized from behind and was holding his swords to Niall's neck. As soon as Claude saw that the fairy prince had been defeated, he gave an angry howl and everyone around him stopped fighting. Breandan's sword was cutting into Niall's skin as he looked around to see if all of his opponent's had picked up on what just happened, an evil grin plastered on his face. Slowly the fighting around them began to cease, until everybody from his and Niall's camp stood still, anxious to see what would happen next.

A horrified Sookie looked over at Claudine and saw that her fairy cousin was silently crying, her eyes fixed on Niall who had a pained expression on his face from the cuts Breandan's sword was inflicting on his neck. Sookie held back her tears even though she felt like crying too. She looked back at the drama in front of her and her mind was working overtime, trying to find a way to save her great-grandpa. Claude made a step toward Breandan but stopped immediately when the fairy barked at him to stay back. Sookie had never seen Claude this worried. No matter how fun loving and flirty he usually was, Claude took his position as warrior very seriously and one could really tell right now.

"You and your sister are traitors to our race," Breandan was just saying to an angry looking Claude. "You chose to live in the human world and to associate with all sorts of inferior scum like humans, vampires and weres. Don't you know that you degrade our kind with this behaviour? **We – Are -** **Fairies**, we are better than anyone of them. Our race must be kept pure, that's the only way we'll survive."

"Not everyone thinks like you, Breandan," Fintan said as he stepped next to Claude.

"**YOU**," Breandan spat. "You are an abomination, you bastard."

For just a second Fintan's face looked hurt, but he quickly hardened his featured to an unreadable mask. "I don't care what you think about me. But I'm as much fairy as anyone of your clan. And I promise that I will rip you to shreds if you kill my father," Fintan growled dangerously.

"You are not even worthy to be called a fairy," Breandan said with a vicious growl. "And your father deserves to die for what he did when he planted his seed inside that whore you called mother."

Fintan growled and tried to attack him, but Claude held him back, because he was afraid that Breandan might kill Niall if Fintan got any closer.

Breandan and some of his men laughed at the half-fairies reaction. "I will rid the world of all halfbreeds. And I will start with your little granddaughter, Fintan," Breandan said and began stirring Niall toward the house.

"**NO**!" Eric roared. But before he could attack him, Claude gave his men a signal and five fairies stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"What are you doing?" Eric growled at Claude.

"My priority is to keep the prince alive, Viking," Claude said seriously. "Your woman is not my concern right now."

"Claude!" Fintan said flabbergasted by his nephews willingness to endanger his own sister too.

Claude didn't even look at Fintan when he said, "This is what my father would have done uncle, and you know it. The prince, must be kept alive no matter what."

Pam was slowly approaching the fairies who were holding Eric in check. She didn't give a rats ass if the fairy prince got killed tonight. Her one and only concern was her maker. But as soon as Eric saw what she was attempting he told her through their bond to stand down, so she did. Still keeping her eyes on her maker, though. Bill was tense, his eyes darting from Eric to Breandan who was getting closer and closer to the house where his former lover was. He knew that he couldn't attack without Eric's permission and just for once he was wondering why the Viking wasn't doing anything. It was so uncharacteristic for Eric to let someone keep him from doing what he felt like doing. But what Bill didn't know was that Eric wasn't attacking because he could feel through the bond how scared Sookie was for her great-grandfather. He knew that she would never forgive him if Niall got killed because of something he did. So instead of taking Breandan down like he had wanted to do, he was calculating all the possibilities to keep the both of them alive.

Breandan reached the front porch, dragging a panting Niall in front of him and with Claude and Fintan and some of Breandan's people right on their heel. Niall's blood was trickling down Breandan's sword because the cuts on his neck where getting deeper and deeper. Sookie stood right behind the porch door, breathing hard and trembling all over with Amelia by her side. Since she was so nervous she could hear her friend's thoughts as if they were her own. Amelia was praying to God that her wards would hold. Breandan tried to step closer but Amelia's wards held him back. And the witch made a mental happy dance when she noticed that her powers where good enough to keep a powerful fairy prince out.

"Let me in!" Breandan bellowed.

"Sookie, don't!" Jason called from somewhere behind them.

"Let me in, or I will rip Niall apart right here, right now," Breandan said slowly and cut Niall some more.

Niall flinched and Sookie felt the pain as if Breandan had cut her. "Don't do it, dear one," Niall croaked and screamed a little when Breandan punished him with another deep cut.

Sookie's heart was beating so loud that she wondered if anyone else could hear it. Her eyes fell on her grandfather Fintan, who shook his head when their eyes met, though he looked sad too because he knew that it could mean Niall's death if Sookie didn't give into Breandan's demand. Then she looked at Claude, but he didn't shake his head, in fact he didn't move a single bone. But Sookie could tell that he was fighting to keep all emotions from his face, it was as if seeing his dad die had changed Claude somehow and he seemed to feel like he suddenly had to grow up to make his father proud. Next her eyes fell on Eric. Her vampire looked so angry that Sookie wished she hadn't looked at him. She wanted to see his confident face and not this angry one. The angry one frightened her because it meant that Eric was scared too. And when even he was scared it meant that he was afraid that something bad might happen to her or even the both of them.

'_Don't do it, lover. He's going to kill you,_' Eric pleaded mentally with her.

He flooded the bond with his love and his strength, but Sookie felt the worry underneath the strong emotions. She took a deep breath, turned to look apologetically at Amelia and Claudine. Right now Sookie wished she was alone in the house so she would only be endangering herself and nobody else. Amelia just squeezed her hand encouragingly to show that she would stand by her side no matter what and Claudine gave Sookie an approving nod. She too would rather die trying to rescue Niall then watch him get killed right in front of them.

"I'm waiting," came Breandan's impatient voice from behind her.

Sookie turned to face him again then said, "Claudine." And her cousin took her fairy shield off the house.

Amelia whispered, "You still have to invite him in, Sookie."

Sookie gulped and send mentally to Eric, '_I will always love you._' As if she was saying goodbye to the love of her life, before saying out loud, "Breandan, you may enter my house."

* * *

**Really, really hope that you liked it. PLEASE review and let me know.**

**WARNING:**

**Next Chapter, some characters you like will die. Sorry, but this is a war after all and people die in those *But ****trust me, ****I'll be sad too***

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**

Press the green button and tell me if you liked it :o)

* * *

Bulletin Board Update 04/02/2010

Hey everybody,

I'm so fucking sorry but the next update will take a while. I have some personal stuff that I need to take care off. I'm really sorry, but this is quite important. Please don't hate me. I'll do my very best to update by next week. I'm really missing you guys and your amazing feedback. I will keep you posted okay.

Much Love,

Nachtperle


	34. Chapter 34

Destined To Be

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long to bring you this. I'm ashamed to say that I got cought up in work and didn't have time to write. Many thanks that you kept reading my stupid story and that you kept asking for my well-being. I hope all of you are well too and still willing to read this :O)**

**ENJOY  
**

* * *

Eric fought the urge to scream with rage at Sookie's last words to him. She was clearly saying goodbye, but why? What was she planning to do? If she got killed tonight, he would lose it and probably end the lives of everybody there, no matter if friend or foe. There was no life for him without her, no need to exist. Meeting Sookie Stackhouse had not only introduced him to the best sex he'd ever had, but it had also introduced him to emotions he did not even know he still had. Sookie was opinionated, maddening and, worst of all, she reminded him of human emotions he'd forgotten long ago. She made him feel so alive and happy while at the same time the thought of losing her made him feel scared and miserable.

She would never know that she held the power to destroy him, to break his heart, mind, and emotions in two. Eric was hopelessly in love with her, she made him want to give up everything just for her, and that still freaked him out. Which was also the reason why he was so rough to her during sex. Each brutal thrust into her tight little pussy was just a desperate attempt by the Viking vampire to loosen the hold that the little girl had over his undead heart. But there was no doubt in his mind that no matter how hard he fucked her and how much he addicted her to his cock, it was still he who got more and more enslaved to her. Eric cussed in his native tongue and forced his mind to focus again, his fists clenched tightly by his sides as he watched Breandan walk into his beloveds house, where no one else could enter without an invite thanks to the witches newer and stronger wards.

Breandan marched in as if he owned the place, victory written all over his face. The first thing he did was order Claudine to stand down if she didn't want to see her Grandfather get killed, he didn't say the same thing to Sookie or Amelia, because they didn't pose a threat in his eyes. He still had a hold on Niall and his sword was still cutting into the old fairies neck, making him weaker not just because of the blood loss but also because the sword was made out of iron. The glove he was wearing protected Breandan's skin from the deadly iron, but Niall's bare neck was being poisoned by it, Sookie figured with some concern.

"So this is the human for whom you were willing to sacrifice our realm, Niall?" Breandan said enraged and looked at Sookie with unbridled hatred in his ice eyes.

"You know as well as I do, that our people's survival depends on her, Breandan," Niall croaked weakly because he was losing so much blood. _'What?'_ Sookie's and Amelia's mind asked simultaneously.

"That is not true," Breandan spat. "Only a weakling like you believes in everything the Norn's say, old man. You and the others allowed your hearts to get poisoned by lies and fear. You betrayed your own people when you forged that pact with the very same vampires who killed so many of our kind. Your involvement with humans will be our doom, Niall, not some old prophecy spoken too long ago to still matter."

"You are the one who started a war against your brothers and sisters, Breandan, not us or some human," Claudine yelled with a tear streaked voice. It was obvious that the War of the Princes that had lasted so many centuries and had claimed so many Fae lives, including that of her twin sister and most recently her father, affected her deeply.

"I'm only ridding the world of weak and unworthy fairies," Breandan roared madly, his eyes burning with rage. "I'm certain that **if** this Dark Hour the Norn's talked about should indeed come upon us, only the strong will survive. So our survival isn't dependable of some part-fairy abomination, it depends on how pure and strong our people are. That is why we need to seal our world, in order to protect it from getting polluted by the human world."

Niall recognized that Breandan's hatred and insanity was too deeply routed to talk some sense into him, and he was desperately thinking about a way to save Sookie's life, since there was no doubt in his mind that the younger fairy would kill her if giving the opportunity.

"Sookie poses no threat to you or your people, Breandan. Let her live and I'll tell my people to surrender and call you master."

"My Lord...," Claudine gasped but was silenced by Niall's sharp gaze. Sookie and Amelia held hands, not only out of fear but also because they could tell that something big was about to happen.

"You are willing to give your kingdom for this human?" Breandan asked.

"I'm willing to give my life for her," Niall said determined, because he knew that all their lives depended on it. Even if non-believers like Breandan wouldn't accept this truth.

"So be it," Breandan said without mercy and raised his sword but Sookie's scream stopped him in time.

"NO!" she screamed. "Take me, you are here for me, remember."

"Sookie, don't," Niall tried but she cut him off,

"My Gran already died because of me, I won't have you die on my account too, Niall," she said with a hoarse voice.

Niall wanted to say something else but Breandan hit him with the pommel hard in the face, making him crumble to the ground and unable to speak.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do now," Breandan said to the coughing prince. "First I'll end this myth that you'd been spreading among your people once and for all by killing this half-breed in front of all our men, and then you will pledge fealty to me, also in front of them. And once that is accomplished we'll rid the world of all half-breeds before sealing the portal to our world for good."

Without hesitating, Breandan grabbed Sookie by the hair and dragged her outside. He ordered Claudine to help Niall outside too, so that he may witness the dead of his saviour, as Breandan mockingly put it. Eric was actually relieved when he saw the fairy showing Sookie out of the house, because it would be easier to attempt a rescue if he didn't have to find a way to break through the witches wards first. Right then Breandan pulled her hair mercilessly making her scream with pain and Eric gave a blood-curdling growl. The fairy looked at him with disgust,

"Oh, I'm sure you'll miss your little whore, won't you, vampire?" Breandan spat.

"I'm nobody's whore, you prick," Sookie shot back earning herself another round of hair yanking from the bad fairy prince.

"Of course you are," Breandan continued with a cruel laugh. "Do you really believe that the vampire loves you? The only reason this savage beast treats you better than his other whores, is because you are the closest he'll ever get to a real fairy. I'm sure the taste of your blood, as inferior as it may be, is enough compensation to overlook your many incapacities."

Involuntarily, Sookies eyes filled with tears, it was hard not to get hurt by his words because he had just lined up all her insecurities. Eric felt her pain through their bond and it only fuelled the overwhelming anger that he already felt for the fairy prince that was hurting his mate both physically and emotionally as well. The Viking's eyes were therefore shooting daggers at Breandan when he said with absolute certainty,

"Those words alone have sealed your fate, fairy. You will die tonight, by my hand."

Breandan actually blinked a few times because he'd never seen anyone speak with such conviction. But he shook off the slight uncertainty that came over him and began laughing at Eric, with some of his men joining in. "Spoken like a true Viking, but I'm afraid it's me who will be doing the killing tonight, vampire, and I'll start with your bitch first," Breandan said maliciously.

He stepped behind her a little and held his longsword against Sookie's throat, "On your knees, it's time to end your existence."

Sookie's eyes were always on Eric's as she obeyed, kneeling down with her back to the enemy. Yeah, Breandan didn't even want her to know when the deathly strike was going to hit her, he wanted her to suffer more with the fear of it. What Sookie did know was that there was no point in fighting him, because he would have killed her faster than one of her shape shifters, elves, vampires or fairies could get to her. She was flooding the bond with all her love and was glad that she was getting Eric's in return, as well as his courage and confidence, though she couldn't tell what he was so confident about as bleak as things were looking right now. All Sookie was hoping for, was that it all would be over soon, but it was obvious that Breandan wanted to make a show out of this, because he waited until he had everyone's undivided attention before raising his arm in an attempt to strike her down.

Though Sookie had her eyes on Eric the entire time, she would still have trouble to explain later what she saw next. Almost too fast for a human eye to fallow, her vampire knocked out one of Claude's fairies and took the battle axe from him, then he threw it with inhuman force toward Breandan. Sookie watched with amazement as the dangerous weapon cut it's way through the air that separated it from it's target until it zoomed over her head and hit home. A strangled cry from one of Breandan's men informed Sookie that Eric had kept his promise of killing the fairy prince tonight, but she still turned around in time to see his head being separated from his trembling body. Eric was at Sookie's side before Breandan's head even hit the ground, he pulled her on her feet and held her protectively close to his body while intense fighting resumed all around them. Breandan's warriors roared with rage at seeing their beheaded Lord and Master and some of them began attacking whoever was standing next to them while others dropped their weapons in surrender.

"That was an amazing throw, honey," Sookie said to him, still amazed that she'd gotten away with her life once more.

"Little something a learned from a Britlingen," Eric said, his eyes focused on the carnage going on around them. Though there weren't as many fightings going on as before, the area was still too dangerous for Sookie to stick around so he added,

"Get back inside the house, Sookie. Now!"

Sookie was looking around too while her mind tried to distinguish friend from foe in midst of all the bloodshed. Thanks to her Vampire she had once again gotten away with her life but now that she was outside, she intended to do the best she could to aid her comrades.

"Eric, I can help," she said, her eyes looking pleadingly into his.

"**No**! You will get back inside," Eric said sharply and summoned Pam, who was standing next to him with the blink of an eye.

"Eric, please, I have to do something," Sookie pleaded.

Eric fastened his grip on her arm and his fangs ran out some more as he growled, "Jesus H. Christ, woman. I swear on Thor's Hammer that I will spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week if you don't obey me, right now!"

"Trust me, Sookie, when he starts digging out good old Thor, you better do what the man says," Pam said dryly.

Following Pam's advice, Sookie kept her mouth shut, while Eric instructed his child on how to get her safely back inside, when she heard a familiar voice crying out for help. She turned her head towards the sound and saw that her brother Jason was being attacked by two fairies at the same time. Jason, who was only a bitten and not a born panther was on the verge of turning back into his human form. Apparently he didn't posses the stamina of the full blooded Panthers to hold his half-panther form for too long. Unfortunately his current state put him at a great disadvantage with no Grandpa Fintan around to help him and he was clumsily fighting off the two fairies. Without even knowing what came over her, Sookie wiggled her arm free from Eric's grip, whirled around and ran toward her brother, who had fallen to the ground after one of the fairies had stabbed his leg. While running, Sookie picked up one of the many swords that lay all over the ground and parried the fairies next, death bringing strike just inches before it reached her brothers head. Eric's powerful blood made her strong and fast and what was left of Fintan's magic gave her the sword fighting skills that she needed to defeat the enemy. She disarmed the first fairy and slit his throat open then whirled around to finish off the second guy before his sword could land a hit on her, killing both effectively as if she was some incarnation of freaking Lara Croft. Sookie pulled the sword out of the second guys chest and he fell dead to the ground. Then she turned around and held her hand out to Jason as if she hadn't just saved his ass from two fairy warriors. Jason's mouth fell open, '_Catching fly's'_ as Gran would have said, and after a while he took her hand and she helped him to stand on his other unharmed leg.

"Wow, Sook. I showed you how to sucker punch a guy but where the hell did you learn how to fight with a goddamn sword?" Jason asked, completely shocked at how bad ass his little sister was.

Sookie blushed a little, she was quite surprised about herself too. "Grandpa Fintan kinda…….well, showed me how to do it," she said. It wasn't quite the truth but close enough to it.

Suddenly she was whirled around and though she already knew by whom, what came next still surprised her. She had expected to get chided by her Viking for running off and engaging in a dangerous sword fight but instead, Eric crushed her body against his and his lips captured hers in a toe curling passionate kiss. The kiss made her forget that she was standing in the middle of a battlefield, it set her on fire and she felt it all the way down to her center, making her pussy dripping wet and ready for it's one and only master. When Eric finally released her, Sookie was trembling all over and panting hard.

"I thought the only sword you liked to play with was the one between my legs, pet?" Eric whispered for Sookie's ears only, and one could really tell how much seeing her fight had turned him on.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Sookie whispered back, feeling a little embarrassed because she knew her brother was watching them.

"That's not what I said, but I'll find a creative way to punish you for this rather entertaining indiscretion," he purred.

Sookie shivered all over and gave him a loving smile, and before she could suspect anything, Eric said, "Pam, Clancy."

The two vamps immediately stepped in, and while Pam threw Sookie over her shoulder, Clancy grabbed Jason and just like that carried them back into the house, before coming back for another round of killing. Pam and Clancy were still very young for vampires and therefore too eager to kill to pass up an opportunity like this, with babysitting the bosses woman. With Sookie out of danger, Eric too reacquainted himself with the battle going on around him and went back to the slaughtering of Breandan's remaining warriors. Niall's warriors were busy killing everyone who wouldn't surrender ,but before they had the chance to end Breandan's people completely, a very weak looking Niall floated up in the air until he could be seen by all of them, then he changed into his fairy form and the incredible blinding light of his true form finally caught the attention of all the fighters below him. After making sure that he had everyone's attention he roared,

"**See,………. before you stands the only living prince……. The only one to survive the centuries old war of the princes. The rightful heir, and Lord and Master to you all. Pledge fealty to me now, or join your former Master in dead!"**

Right then and there, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that a born leader, a true powerful prince was addressing them right now. No matter that his clothes were torn and covered in blood, he still presented an awe-inspiring sight, the bright light making him truly look like an angel, straight from heaven. One by one, the fairies dropped to their knees, both from Breandan's and Niall's camp, they all paying tribute to their one and only ruler. At some point even the Weres and vampires began bowing from the waist down before him because even they understood the importance of this moment. A battle that had started many centuries ago, and had claimed many lives had found it's end tonight. This was an epic and historical moment for the fae, one that would surely find it's way into the annals of the supernatural world.

Niall floated back down and by the time his feet touched the ground he had shifted back into his "human" form. All the fairies remained kneeling and only Fintan dared to get up and step closer to his father, in case he needed his support. The half-fairy knew that even the prince wasn't immune to that much blood lose and he wanted to be close to him in case Niall felt weak or something. Niall acknowledged his sons concern with a short nod when Fintan approached him and together they went to where Eric was standing. The Viking tried to keep his eyes from the gaping wound on Niall's neck and focused on the older fairies eyes.

"You killed my enemy today, vampire, and for that I shall forever be in your debt. Know that both me and my army will always be there to serve you should you need it," Niall said ceremoniously.

"Thank you. I might take your offer one day," Eric said.

"I guess to defeat Nosferatu, right?" Niall asked with a knowing smile.

"You are better informed than I would have thought," Eric simply said, not willing to share with the fairy the dangerous situation going on in the vampire world right now.

"You are my great-granddaughters mate," Niall said a little sharply. "As long as she is bonded to a vampire, your concerns will also be mine."

"And mine," Fintan shimmed in, his tone as firmly as his fathers.

"I understand," Eric said to both men.

"Good," Niall said pleased. "I must leave now. Claude and his sister will stay here with a few other fairies and see to the cleaning of this grounds. I think it would be wise if you took my kin to your lair until her premises have been restored to it's former state. Please let your men and the shape shifters know that their help will be rewarded greatly, and that I will provide for the families of any one who died tonight for my great-granddaughters sake."

Eric just nodded. He would have expected nothing less from the fairy prince. After all, the vampires, Weres, panthers and shape shifters had played a crucial role in this war, and though Eric didn't know yet who had died tonight, he still knew that some of their comrades had definitely fallen. Niall turned and his gaze lingered on Sookie's lovely face, she began crying silent tears as her great-grandfather took her in. Niall would love her forever for offering her live to safe his and Sookie would always love him for offering the same. They both had formed a tie tonight, one that would not break even through the turbulent times that still lay ahead of them. Niall managed to tear his gaze from hers and gave her one final loving smile before poofing away into thin air. About 95% of the fairies poofed away with him and the few remaining goblins and brownies ran into the forest and through the portal back into their own world. Fintan was still around, and after giving Eric a rather sharp look he turned around and strolled toward the house to talk to Sookie. Eric could only guess what that look was all about but right now he had too much to worry about to care, he got his cell out and called Dr. Ludwig first. Then he began instructing his vampires on how to help the fairies with the clean up, and the tending of the wounded while all the while his mind mulled over the best way to dispose of all the corpses.

Sookie was practically dying with anxiety when her grandfather Fintan approached the house and Claudine finally dropped the shield, that she had put up after Pam and Clancy had delivered Sookie and Jason after the second fighting had started. She rushed through the front porch and threw herself into his waiting arms. She had no idea why, but she felt instantly safe around him, probably because he looked just like her father. They hugged each other for a long time, uncaring off the movements going on around them. Sookie just released her grandfather when she felt her brothers mind sending out a longing signal. Jason, who was lying on the sofa in the living room and who had a perfect view of his sister and grandfather hugging each other through the living room window, wanted to be hugged as well it seemed. Sookie grinned and answered Fintan's questioning look by saying,

"My wounded crybaby of a big brother wants to get a hug from grandpa too," she said smirking with tears of relieve in her eyes.

"Off course," Fintan said. "I tried to protect him as much as I could but.....well, is he badly hurt?"

"It looks like the sword didn't hit any important nerves, but I guess he'll have to stay put for a few weeks," Sookie said evasively. She had so much to ask him that her brothers injured leg seemed uninteresting all of a sudden, but before she could start her questioning, Fintan said,

"We will talk soon, little one, then you may ask me anything you like. Maybe tomorrow evening, I could pick up your brother and we could come here for a late supper. But my time is limited right now, I must return to Fairy and aid my father in his ascension to power."

"Isn't it over yet?" Sookie asked worriedly.

"For you it is, my sweet, but the prince still has some killing to do before he can rule in peace. Those closest to Breandan cannot be kept alive, they must meet their end to secure lasting peace in the Fairy realm."

Sookie knew what that meant and she didn't like it. It meant that her Great-grandfather would now have to kill everyone related to Breandan, no matter if female, young or old. They all would have to die so that no one could question his authority in the future. Sookie's dismay must have been visible on her face because Fintan said,

"I guess I know how you feel about the supe world and the way we handle things. There was a time when I perceived it as quite cruel myself, but I learned the hard way that sometimes killing someone is necessary to safe others." Fintan looked really sad and guilty when he said that but he didn't give Sookie the chance to question him about it. "I'll see you tomorrow evening," he said hastily and gave her one final hug and a kiss on the forehead then went inside to say goodbye to her brother Jason.

While her Grandfather went inside Sookie's eyes roamed around until they found her vampire's. She wanted to go out there and help, but didn't want to piss off the Viking again. Besides, she couldn't really evaluate the situation like a warrior could and therefore didn't know whether it was safe for her to come out yet or not. Eric understood the question written on her face and nodded to indicate that it was safe for her to start helping her friends and family now. Sookie ran immediately back into the house to pick up a few items that she might need, then hurried outside together with Amelia and the two of them began handing out towels and bottles of water to anyone who was still conscious.

Amelia and her tended to the wounded as good as they could. She learned that there were dead among her friends when the Weres began howling into the night, like they usually did when a pack member died. Though Sookie had immediately tears streaming down her face she didn't stop working to find out who the deceased were, instead she focused her energy on helping those who were still alive. At some point Dr. Ludwig was suddenly standing next to her and began instructing Amelia and her on how to clean and dress the wounds. Sookie felt better once the tiny Dr. was around, because that meant that someone who actually knew how to save lives was around to help her injured friends.

She had already seen her elven twins somewhere so she knew that they were fine, her brother Jason was inside the house, also fine. Alcide, was lying just two feet away from her with a few broken rips and one broken leg, but alive. Calvin Norris was also fine, though he had a spear poking out of his shoulder, Pam was just about to pull it out, and Sookie found that she'd had to look away or else she'd had to throw up. But he was alive, so that was a relieve. She couldn't see Sam but then remembered that Dr. Ludwig had told her at some point that she had already taken care of her shape shifting boss, and that he was laying somewhere inside her house, pumped up with pain medication but, alive. Who was missing?

"Max," Sookie gasped, and looked around for the handsome New York Were.

She saw him kneeling beside someone, and her heart began racing. Something was wrong. She ran over to him and saw that he was holding his bleeding wrist close to Bills mouth. But Bill wasn't drinking, in fact he wasn't moving at all. Bill looked awful, his skin was gray and he had thin silver linings that looked like poison ivy welts all over his face. Sookie had never seen anything like it before.

"He already looked like this when I found him," Max said, with despair in his voice. "He wasn't responding so I tried to give him some of my blood but he isn't drinking that either."

Sookie looked at him with surprise, "You gave him your blood?"

"Well, I tried to give him some. Anyone who fights shoulder to shoulder with me, is entitled to get a sip or two, don't you think?" he said with a grin.

Sookie grinned back, though her grin was more out of relieve that Max seemed unharmed apart from a few cuts and bruises that would be gone by tomorrow. She focused on Bill again, and for the life of her she couldn't tell what the hell was going on with him, until she saw the vicious bite mark on his neck that had an oddly gleam to it.

"Silver," Sookie mumbled.

"What?" Max asked, looking up from his efforts to feed Bill some blood.

"I think I know what happened to him, wait a minute, I'll get Dr. Ludwig," Sookie said before running off to get the tiny doctor.

They returned in a New York minute and after the Doc had inspected the unconscious vampire she said, "I think you're right, little girl. I bet the fairy he fought had some very sharp teeth, capped with silver points."

"Ewww," said Amelia's voice from somewhere behind them. "Why the hell would someone do that?"

"To poison vampires," Ludwig said, while poking around in her Doctors bag for something that might help the vampire. "Once the poison is in the vamps system, it travels to every part of his body until it has poisoned his entire system, making him finally deceased."

"What can we do about it?" Sookie asked, feeling slightly reminded of the time when she had been poisoned by the damn maenad.

"Well, it depends on how far the poison has progressed," the Doc said then got a knife out of her doctors bag and cut Bill's shirt open. Sookie gasped in shock when she saw the extend of the poisoning. It seemed like the thin silver linings had already made their way down his entire body, which meant that the poison had also travelled down his entire body. Dr. Ludwig sighed regretfully.

"There is nothing I can do, little one. Maybe if someone had found him earlier......but …."

"What ...No, No! Sookie screamed. Her pain and horror travelled through the bond and Eric, who had been piling up the bodies for the big fire in the woods together with Clancy and Pam immediately hurried to her side, followed by Pam and Clancy.

"What's going on?" Eric asked when he arrived at the scene.

"Eric, Bill was poisoned," Sookie said with tears in her eyes. "He's going to die again, if we don't help him."

Eric's eyes turned to the tiny Doctor, but she just shook her head to indicate that there was nothing she could do. Sookie began crying in earnest and he could tell that she was hoping that he could somehow safe the southern gentlemen vampire. The Viking couldn't stand to see his Bonded suffer, he knew that she considered Bill family and that family was something of which she didn't have much. That's why she valued each and every one of her family members and hated to lose even one of them. Besides, Bill was a very good investigator and a big money maker for Area 5 and therefore also from Eric's point of view worth keeping alive. Though Eric knew that the younger vampire probably wouldn't like what he was about to do, he couldn't think of another way to save his life.

"Step aside, both of you," Eric commanded and Sookie and Max stepped aside.

He squatted next to Bill and ripped the torn shirt off his body. "What are you doing, vampire?" Dr. Ludwig asked with interest.

"I'm going to bring him over," he said and was about to bite into Bill's neck when everybody around him screamed,

"What?"

Eric sighed impatiently, "Vampires can be brought over again. It is a risky procedure and one that should only be performed by an old and experienced vampire."

Sookie was the only one of the bunch who understood that Eric was about to do to Bill what the emperor had done to him. Which meant that Bill Compton was just about to become Eric Northman's newest child. _'Oh Brother!'_

"Hmm," Dr. Ludwig said. "In other words you are going to drain him of his poisoned blood and replace it with yours.......I think........that might actually work," she said before waddling over to another patient. The poor doctor was quite busy tonight, but it wasn't like they could have called some other doctor into this supernatural battlefield.

"Does this mean that Bill would become your child too, like Pam?" Amelia asked incredulous.

"Yes," Eric said, then paused and gave Pam a questioning look. "Unless of course, you don't want a little brother, Pamela?"

Pam made a bored face, but Sookie knew from her mind that she was thrilled that her master would even ask her. "Oh, what the hell! I could use someone to send ahead of me next time you're being a dick, and who better than William Compton," she said with a grin.

Eric laughed a little before biting into Bill's neck. The whole thing was pretty disgusting and Sookie was glad that she wasn't squeamish like most women, but Amelia excused herself after Eric's first few gulps, though Sookie knew that she was also worried because she hadn't seen Tray yet and she was itching to go look for him. What made the whole procedure even more disgusting was that Eric had to spit out all the blood that he was draining out of Bill's body so that he wouldn't get poisoned by it himself. The whole thing resembled the procedure one has to do when you are helping someone who's been bitten by a snake. While extracting the snake poison with the mouth, one has to immediately spit out the blood with the poison so that the person who's helping doesn't get poisoned to, which is exactly what Eric was doing. But the this thing took much longer than a snake bite because he had to drain Bill of his entire blood. Sookie's stomach started rebelling after a while but she reminded herself that even though it was gory, it was also an act of love, because there was no doubt in her mind that Eric was doing this out of love for her.

When he had drained Bill, who had awoken somewhere along the line, to the point where no more silver was left in his system and even less blood, Eric told Clancy to get a few True Blood's from the kitchen. While Clancy got them Eric slid open his throat and held it toward Bill's lips, "Drink," Eric gasped.

"No," Bill said weakly. "I'm not giving …....you …......more power …........over me."

Sookie knelt beside him and took Bill's hand. She squeezed it hard and begged, "Please drink, Bill, or else you're going to finally die."

"Drink," Eric growled, but Bill still wouldn't and Eric's precious blood dropped along his tightly closed lips to the ground.

"Please, Bill. Do it for me," Sookie sobbed, and Bill finally gave in and drank.

He took big and desperate gulps, making Eric moan out loud from the sensation. It was an incredible experience to witness the birth of a vampire, even if this vampire had been around for more than 150 years. After tonight Bill would be reborn as a new vampire, he'd have new gifts, a new maker and only God knew what else would be different about him. Sookie at least hoped that things would be better for her broody ex-boyfriend. She knew from Pam that Eric was a great maker so she hoped that he'd be as great to Bill as he'd been to Pam, at least better than Lorena ever was. While Bill had his fill of Eric's blood, Pam helped her maker by holding the True Blood's Clancy had brought to his lips so that Eric could gulp them down. Bill was clinging to Eric and taking a lot of his blood and Sookie worried if everything was going the way it was supposed to go. But Pam calmed her down and said that it was normal for Bill to drink as much because Eric had drained him of most of his own blood, in fact that's why the bond between a maker and a child was formed, because the child received the makers blood thus becoming part of him. _The whole thing was actually beautiful if it wasn't so gross_, Sookie thought bewildered.

When Eric felt that Bill had had enough, he shoved him off him and Bill fell immediately into some sort of sleep. Eric stumbled to the side with weakness and Sookie jumped over Bill to catch him. She kissed him all over and thanked him profusely for what he'd just done for her. Then she opened a few more True Blood's and helped him to gulp them down quickly so that he could recuperate quickly too. After another two or three bottles he looked much better and was able to sit up on his own again.

"Are you feeling better, sweetie?" Sookie whispered, afraid that he might not like for her to address him like that around his men.

"Yes," Eric said surprised and grinned at her. "I needed two days to recuperate after I turned Pam, I guess now that I'm older I also regenerate faster."

"Does he need to get underground too, you know like a regular newborn?" Clancy asked, not sure how to handle the situation.

"Yes, but I'll handle this. Pam, get some shovels, and Clancy, you can go back to helping the fairies. We need to start this fire and burn those bodies before dawn," Eric said back in Sheriff of Area 5 mode.

While Pam and Clancy walked away to do his bidding, Max excused himself too. He'd learned quite a lot from the little show that he'd just seen. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric's neck and kissed her vampire silly. He'd done this for her, she could tell. She had no idea what it meant to have a child, but it certainly meant some responsibility. But regardless of that, Eric had saved her former boyfriend just because he knew that his dead would have hurt her.

"Thank you so much," Sookie whispered against his lips.

"I don't think Bill will be as thankful as you are, pet."

"I know," Sookie said and kissed him again deeply. "But I am, and I'll always be. Is there anything you wouldn't do for me?" She asked with tears in her eyes wondering what she'd done to earn this man.

"No," Eric said and kissed her tenderly. "I'd give everything for you."

"God, I love you so much," she gasped and seized his lips passionately.

Sookie had no idea how long they had kissed but by the time they were interrupted by Pam's exaggerated throat clearing she had somehow straddled Eric's legs and they had all systems ready to have whoopee in the middle of a freaking battlefield. Sookie blushed a new shade of red and looked at Eric in utter horror, but her vampire was just grinning from ear to ear, which was no surprise from someone who didn't even begin to understand what the word shame meant. Sookie stood up from his lap and looked around to see how many people had picked up on their little intermission, but it looked like no one had, thank God. She really hoped that it had been the post traumatic stress that drove them because if there was another reason that this got out of hand than Sookie was seriously considering to visit a sex addiction seminar with her vampire. Though by the look he gave her when he heard that thought right out of her head he would rather meet the sun than set a foot in one of those seminars. Sookie sighed and chided herself for behaving like a hussy then urged Eric to hurry up. Eric gave her one of his looks but did as she asked and threw Bill over his shoulder and followed her into the cemetery that separated hers and Bill's house.

Pam wanted to bury Bill in his historical tomb, but Sookie thought that would be too tacky so Eric told Pam to dug another hole somewhere under a huge tree and that is where they buried him. After they had made sure that Bill was safely under ground, Pam, Sookie and Eric went back to the battle field that once used to be a simple land in front of a simple house, though Sookie would never again see it that way. Now the blood soaked ground was covered with dead and insured bodies. Eric gave her a kiss then he and his oldest child went to continue helping the clean up crew while Sookie fought the sudden nausea that befall her at seeing all the blood and mutilated bodies. She pulled herself together, closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. It all seemed like a really bad dream to her and she wished nothing more than to wake up from it, right now. She heard some sobbing and opened her eyes to look for the source, eager to help. When she saw that it was coming from Amelia, she ran over to her friend who was on her knees, with her back to Sookie and desperately holding on to something. As Sookie approached her a tiny voice in her head began screaming _'No, no,no. Please God, no!'_, over and over again.

But even before seeing Tray's mutilated body Sookie already knew that he was going to die because she heard it in Amelia's head. A croaking sound escaped her throat when she finally reached the witch and the dying Were, and saw how desperately Amelia was rocking the Were's lifeless body back and forth and back and forth. The witch was crying silently and whispering something in a language Sookie couldn't really understand while Tray's eyes lingered on her tearsteaked face. Unable to speak because of all the blood that was oozing out of his mouth. Amelia was repeating the words over and over again, as if they could seal the deathly wounds on Tray's body. Sookie froze for a minute, speechless by the heartbreaking scenery.

„Amelia," Sookie said quietly and reached out to touch her witchy friend, but Amelia flinched back as if she was afraid of getting burned or something. Even though she was looking at Sookie it seemed as though she wasn't really seeing her.

"It's me, sweetie," Sookie said gently and Amelia blinked a few times.

"Sookie?" she finally said as if she'd just awoken from a bad dream. "Oh Sookie, you gotta help Tray. Please, we need to save him, please," she begged with a tear-choked voice.

Sookie began crying too when she heard how desperate the usually very confident witch sounded. She knew that there was nothing she could do for him, no one would be able to help Tray, because he was too badly hurt, and if Amelia hadn't already called Dr. Ludwig than it meant that the witch knew it too. But Sookie's eyes still inspected his wounds and her head mulled over each possibility before looking down at Amelia again and saying,

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, but there's nothing we can do. His wounds are too severe."

"No, I can't accept that, there's always a way. Get Eric, or get one of your other vamps and let them turn him. Please Sookie, we have to save him," Amelia pleaded, her voice occasionally breaking from the sobs that rocked her small body.

Sookie was speechless. Was Amelia serious? Was she really asking her to have Eric turn Tray into a vampire? Sookie's inner turmoil reached her vampire through the bond and he was standing next to her within seconds. It only took him a minute to access the situation and without taking his eyes off Tray's mutilated body he said to Sookie,

"Just say the word, my lover, and I will bring him over."

Sookie gulped. How could they give her such a responsibility? She didn't want to be the one to decide whether he should live or die, and besides would Tray even want that, to be reborn as a vampire? Sookie knew how much the only turned Were she'd ever known, Jake Purifoy, had despised it. And Amelia knew it too, so how could she ask Sookie to demand such a thing from Eric. Since time was running out and she didn't want to decide something as important as this without knowing if Tray would even like it, Sookie knelt down beside him and took his blood soaked hand in hers. Amelia was urging her on but Sookie shut her out, she shut out everybody else and focused only on Tray. His handsome face was covered with bruises and dirt, his neck was sporting a gaping wound which was oozing blood and there was some blood trickling from his mouth too. He attempted to speak but all that came out was a hoarse sound and some more blood. Sookie put her other hand gently on his lips and told him to say whatever he wished to say in his mind, and Tray did.

_'Don't turn me into a vampire,'_ said Tray's voice inside her head.

"But it's the only way to save you, Tray," Sookie said to him out loud.

_'I was born a Were, and I will die a Were,'_ Tray send determined.

Sookie sobbed, looked at Amelia and shook her head. "He doesn't want to become a vampire, Amelia."

"No! Tray, please. I don't want to lose you," Amelia cried and kissed his face all over.

_'Tell her, that I love her,'_ Tray send to Sookie. _'I will always love her.'_

Sookie felt that it was the least she could do to be his voice when he wasn't able to speak for himself, "He bids me to tell you that he loves you very much Amelia. He will always love you."

"No, no," Amelia screamed her voice filled with pain. "I won't let you go Tray. Don't you dare leave me. What about your son? Let the vampire turn you, for his sake, please!"

Sookie heard how Tray started crying in his head when Amelia mentioned his son. Suddenly she saw images of the boy, when he was born, his first steps, first words, first day on school, his first baseball game and how proud Tray had been at him for being so good at it. She saw what Tray saw, as he remembered all the good times he had spend with his boy, and it broke Sookie's heart. Suddenly she heard him actually considering to get turned for his son's sake but then he opted against it. What father would he be to his son, when he would be miserable as a vampire? It was unthinkable for a Were, and Tray didn't think that he was strong enough to live such an existence.

_'I would be worthless to my son,'_ Tray send and Sookie knew exactly what he meant because she remembered Jake Purifoy's predicament. '_Please tell him how much I love him, Sookie. And that I will always be with him, tell him that I'm sorry I failed him as a father.'_

"Hush, you were a wonderful father. And I will tell your boy that his father left this world like a hero," Sookie said in between sobs.

"No!" Amelia screamed at Sookie and pressed Tray closer to herself. "How can you say that? He's going to die because of you, he fought for you, how can you give up on him like that? You did everything to save a damn vampire who hurt, betrayed and even raped you but you're not willing to fight for Tray's life?"

Eric growled and Sookie felt the pain cutting into her like a knife. The blinding pain of Amelia's accusations made her feel worse than she was already feeling. She was sick to her stomach over the deaths of everyone who died tonight, regardless if friend or foe. Having Amelia practically say to her face that she was responsible for it hurt her deeply. Sookie forced herself to consider Amelia's terrible situation right now and she put herself in her friends shoes. How would she feel if the love of her life was dying in her arms? Probably the same.

"Amelia, please believe me, Tray doesn't want this. I have to respect his wishes. Do you remember Jake Purifoy? Remember how miserable he was after my cousin Hadley turned him against his wishes? A born Were would never be happy as a vampire, it's unnatural," Sookie explained with a trembling voice.

"She is right, witch," Eric added. "He would constantly seek the sun and sooner or later perish by his own hand."

Amelia knew they were right, but the thought of losing Tray was killing her. She loved him, and what Sookie didn't know was that they had planed to get married and have children. Amelia had never been in a serious relationship before, Tray had been her first, and it was hard to see it/him end like this. She couldn't really speak anymore, all she could do is sob and cling to him as the sparks of life slowly left his body. Sookie held on to his hand and began praying for him while Eric flooded the bond with his strength to help her endure those emotionally draining last minutes.

_'Let me go, babe,'_ Tray said in his head while his eyes lingered lovingly on Amelia's face and Sookie said it out loud for him. _'You've got to let me go.'_

"But…… I love you Tray,….please don't…..ask this of me," Amelia sobbed.

_'Please babe, I wish to go in peace,'_ Tray send and Sookie transmitted out loud.

Amelia took a deep breath and kissed his bloody lips tenderly, then she looked him deep in the eyes and nodded. This was all she could do, because she would never be able to say the words out loud. But it was enough for Tray, he exhaled a little and it was as if a huge burden was taken off of him. His gaze began to get misty and unfocused and his mind began to send the signals of a dying mind. Sookie knew this signal all too well from the time she had spend looking for survivors after the Pyramid of Gizeh bombings. It was a terrifying and heartbreaking signal especially if it came from someone she knew and whom she had learned to cherish.

"I'm sorry Tray," Sookie said with a tear-choked voice and pressed his hand to her chest. "I never meant for any of this, please forgive me."

_'It has been an honor to have fought for you, princess,'_ were the last words that the courageous Were send to her, before dead finally claimed him.

* * *

**Okay, some of you said that I don't write enough drama only sex, sex, sex. Hope that was drama enough for you :o(**

**Because I hated writing this, I cried my eyes out. I'd rather write sex scenes ;o)**

**Please review!**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle  
**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi everybody, I can't believe it, my last update was ages ago. So sorry for that, but real life got in the way**. **Unfortunately this will not be a new chapter either, I wanted to update a new chapter but after reading the message I got from some guy name James who's from the Support, I didn't feel like updating anymore, sorry. Maybe you'll understand me after reading what his message said, here it goes:**

Fanficton site violation warning

Dear Sir/Madam,

It has come to our attention that your story, Destined To Be, is  
reported to be above the maximum allowed M rating. This is a direct  
violation of the site guideline. Please refer to the site Guideline,  
.net/guidelines/  
Please have all the explicit passage removed from the offending  
chapters/stories asap. Otherwise, I will have no option but to erase  
your story from this site.

Thank you for your cooperation and understanding.

-  
James  
Support

**I know you guys must be disappointed that I let this shit get me down but I can't help it. I feel censored by FanFiction and that is something I won't allow to happen. I thank all of you for reading my story and for caring for me and asking about my well being all the time, you guys are great and I much appreciated all your emails and kind support. Thank you so much! I'll have to think about whether I want to continue this story and where to do that. Until I find a new home for Destined To Be, you won't be hearing from me again, but I swear I'll get back to you with information about Destined To Be's new home.  
**

**Much Love,**

**Nachtperle**

**P.S.: ****I'm so, so sorry I can't give you more right now but I'm just too pissed.**


	36. Chapter 36

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hey everyone. I read your comments and your Emails and I had a lot of time to think and I decided that you guys are right. i shouldn't let them get me down. This is why I decided to keep writing for YOU guys. I'll go down swinging ;o) I'm already transferring my story to another site and I'll let you know when I go online with it.**

**In the meantime, ENJOY.**

**

* * *

Chapter 36  
**

The morning after the Fae War, that took place on her premises, Sookie had managed to get only two and a half hours of sleep. She sat up in bed and exhaled, feeling tired and completely depressed. She immediately began remembering all the horrors of the previous night. The deaths of her friends and ally's like Claude and Claudine's father, Dillon. Tray's death and the fact that Amelia probably hated her for it. And Bill who was ….well, dead again and kinda in the process of being reborn, also thanks to her. And there was no telling yet how he would react to being reborn as Eric Northman's child. Plus many Weres, Werepanthers, Vampires and Fairies who had also died last night. And even if Sookie hadn't known all of them personally, it still wasn't easy to live on knowing that so many good people had died for her sake. She wished that it had all been a bad dream and that last night's events had never happened because she despised all the bloodshed that occurred thanks to Breandan and his craziness.

Sookie exhaled again in an attempt to control her emotions then got out of bed and went to the bathroom to tend to her human needs and freshen up a little. She didn't have the time to take a shower and clean up properly because there were still a lot of things for her to do. The shape-shifters had been the first to leave the scene last night because a lot of them had been in such bad shape that they had to be taken to Dr. Ludwigs secret supe hospital. But thanks to Eric's people and the remaining Fae who had managed to clean up most of her property last night, Sookie didn't have as much cleaning up left to do. But she did have a lot of people to visit. Eric, Pam and Clancy as well as some of the other vampires, who by nature healed up faster than the other supes, had managed to pile up all the corpses and set them on fire in time before dawn. A little Fae magic had freed the grass and plants around her house from all the blood and returned it to it's former state. By the time they had finished the cleaning up it had been minutes before dawn. All the remaining Fae had vanished through the portal in her woods and the vampires who couldn't get home went to sleep in Bill's house while Eric had stayed in Sookie's hidey-hole.

After putting on some clothes, Sookie checked on Eric quickly before heading over to the kitchen to get some much needed coffee. She was ashamed to admit that she felt a little relieved when she didn't find Amelia in there. Sookie still didn't know how to handle the whole Tray is dead situation. She still couldn't believe it herself and the thought of having to witness Amelia's pain almost broke her heart. Since it was only six in the morning Sookie used the opportunity to make her best coffee and get some nice breakfast ready. She felt that Amelia's brain was still asleep and figured it would be good to do something nice for her witchy friend. Gran always said that there are few things in life more luxurious than having breakfast in bed, which is exactly what Sookie wanted to do for Amelia.

She made some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon. She got some toast ready, poured some orange juice into a jar and prepared a plate with marmalade, cheese and butter. Unfortunately her resolve had reached an all time low by the time she finished making breakfast. She realised that she really wasn't ready yet to face Amelia. Sookie felt too guilty or better yet especially guilty about Tray's dead. Sure, a lot of other people had died last night, but none whom she had known this well. And also none whom she might have saved if her stupid conscience hadn't gotten in the way. Maybe Tray would have gotten used to being a vampire. Maybe he would have...yeah, maybe, maybe, maybe. Sookie decided that there was no point in thinking about that now that he was gone.

Fallowing a sudden impulse, she set the kitchen table for Amelia, grabbed her bag and sneaked out the house and climbed into her car. She knew that she was running away from a situation that she would have to face sooner or later but she simple excused her behaviour by convincing herself that she had to visit a lot of people today and that she'd had to start early if she was to get home in time for Eric's rising and her grandfather Fintan's visit. Sookie got her cell phone out and called her brother while driving down the freeway to Hot Shot. Jason picked up after she let it ring for a few minutes.

"What?" he snarled into the phone.

"Jason, it's me Sookie."

"Why the hell are you calling me this early, Sook? Don't you know that a man's got to sleep after the shit we did last night?" Jason wailed with a sleepy voice.

Sookie smiled because she was so relieved to hear that her brother had obviously survived last nights encounter and that he was his old cranky self.

"Sorry bro," she said indulgently. "I was just worried that your injury from last night had gotten worse and wanted to check up on you."

"Oh that," Jason said while yawning. "Don't worry Dr. Ludwig put some stuff in the wound and it's all closed up already. It still hurts when I move my leg but she said I'll be fine by the end of the week."

"That fast, really? That's great," Sookie shrieked happily.

"Yeah, it's this whole supernatural healing and stuff," Jason admitted. "I don't heal as fast as the other werepanthers but it's still pretty fast."

"Glad to hear it," Sookie said relieved.

"So, where you headed so early in the morning, sis?"

"I'm on my way to Hot Shot. I just want to pay a visit to everybody who got wounded last night while helping us."

"Sookie, you don't need to do that. Trust me Calvin and the others knew what they were getting into," Jason said gently. He knew his sister and figured that she was feeling a little guilty.

"Jason some of them died last night or got severely wounded because of me. I have to show them how much I appreciate their sacrifice."

"Well I know you, so I won't even try to talk you out of it. Just be careful not to exaggerate, okay Sook. Some of those werepanthers are very proud and don't like to feel as though they are being pitied. Please try not to get misunderstood."

"Okay, thanks for the warning big bro. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, grandp...uh... I mean Fintan is picking me up later since I can't really drive yet. We'll be at your place around nine o'clock."

"Allright, see you then," Sookie said and they both hung up.

Sookie stopped by a gas station before exiting to Hot Shot and bought 20 flower bouquets, as well as get well cards which she took the time to fill out with well wishes and greetings. She also bought one super sized bottle of champagne and wrote on it in bold letters: '_FOR THE BEST PACK IN BON TEMPS!_'

She pointedly avoided to write _'in the world'_ because she knew that Alcide wouldn't like that if he came to hear of this. But since Alcide's pack was Shreveport bound Sookie figured that the statement wouldn't offend anybody. She proceeded to Hot Shot and was a little sad when she saw how silent and sleepy the little community looked upon her arrival. It was eight in the morning and Sookie slapped herself for not having thought of that. Of course they would still be asleep after a night like that. Not to mention that a lot of them were probably staying at Dr. Ludwigs supe hospital. Sookie parked near Calvin Norris house and began unloading the flower bouquets in front of Calvin's front door. She made sure to stick a get well card in each one of them and finished by placing the champagne bottle in the middle. She was just about to climb back into her car when she ran into Calvin who'd been standing there silently watching her unpack. His right arm was bandaged and supported by a sling and the shirt he was wearing with a pair or worker jeans, had been cut off on the right so it wouldn't apply any pressure on the wound.

"Sweet Jesus, Calvin," Sookie shrieked which made him laugh. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sookie, what are doing here, shouldn't you still be in bed?" Calvin asked still with a grin.

Sookie bit on her lower lip, suddenly feeling ashamed to give flowers to a man's man like Calvin Norris. "I was just...um well, I wanted to check on you guys and thank you for all that you've done for me last night."

Calvin's face looked surprised as his gaze fell on the flowers in front of his door. "No one's ever given me flowers," he said as if speaking to himself. "And I believe you are the first person to thank us for being who we are, Sookie."

Sookie approached him quickly and took his left hand into hers. She had tears in her eyes. "And I mean it, Calvin. I'm so grateful for your help. I know it cost you and your pack a lot and I will never be able to repay you..."

"Sookie," Calvin interrupted her. "You being alive is payment enough," he added and one could hear the love that he still felt for her in those words. Sookie was surprised, she had thought that he was over her since he'd been dating Tanya Grissom for so long. But apparently he wasn't. Feeling as though she was betraying Eric, Sookie let go of Calvin's hand and took one step back. She lowered her eyes to the ground, feeling unworthy of the endearment that she could see in Calvin's eyes.

Eager to move on to another subject she asked, "How many of your people were killed last night, Calvin?"

Calvin cleared his throat and said, "Six, we lost six Werepanthers last night. One of them female. And depending on how Dixon Mayhew fares today we might have to add a seventh death to our list."

"Is he that badly hurt?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. Of all the panthers who are staying down at Dr. Ludwig's, he's got the most serious injuries. A goblin grabbed hold of him and burned him almost alive. Dr. Ludwig said his condition is critical. His sister Dixie is losing her mind. They are twins as you know and have never been separated. I've never seen twins as close as those two. I don't know if she would survive her brothers demise," Calvin said with a sad sigh. It was obvious that he had put a lot of thought into this.

Sookie's heart ached for the Mayhew twins who turned into beautiful identical Leopards. She knew that she'd be barely able to cope if her brother Jason were to die, how much worse must it be for a twin to lose his sibling. Terrible she guessed. Sookie talked to Calvin a bit longer about the pack and the problems they were having with their coming out and she promised to help them out as good as she could. Then she told him that she would be paying Dr. Ludwig's hospital a visit today too. Before heading back to the freeway she said to Calvin,

"Please let me know when the funerals will be held, Calvin. I'd like to pay my respects, too."

Calvin promised to do that and Sookie drove off to Shreveport. On her way there she made a quick call to Sam Merlotte and was relieved to hear from her boss and friend that he didn't have any major injuries and was already healing. Sookie didn't know were all the Weres of the Shreveport pack livid since they didn't all live in a community like the werepanthers did. Which is why she decided to pay a visit to their leader, Alcide Herveaux. Just like before, Sookie bought a bunch of flower bouquets, get well cards and a bottle of champagne. But on this one she wrote : _TO THE BEST PACK IN SHREVEPORT! _She couldn't help but smile at how cunning she was. Well not really but what the hell, she was trying to find joy in every little thing that she did today. She even thanked the deceased Queen Sophie-Ann for the nice amount of money that she had left her which enabled her now to do all those purchases for her friends. It felt good to give, at least it helped to ease her guilt ridden mind a little. She drove up to Alcide's mansion and rang the bell that hung under a surveillance camera pointed right at her face.

After a few minutes she heard Alcides voice saying, "Who is this?"

"Alcide, it's me Sookie. Is this a good time?" Sookie asked then looked at her watch to see that it was almost 11 o'clock.

"Sookie? Sure come on in," Alcide said sounding surprised. A buzzing noise resounded and the main gates opened so that Sookie could drive through.

She parked right behind Alcide's truck and began unloading the flowers when Alcide came limping out of the main house dressed only in some pyjama bottoms. He looked tired and still ragged and had a bandage wrapped all around his torso because of the broken ribs. He stopped death in his tracks when he saw what Sookie had in her arms.

"Sookie," Alcide asked carefully. "What is this all about?"

Sookie giggled at his shocked expression. "It's a thank you from me to you and your pack. Now would you please help me with the rest?"

Alcide gave her a questioning look and Sookie added after looking at his bandages, "Only if you can of course."

The Were needed another second to grasp what was going on, then went and got the rest of the flowers and the champagne bottle from the car. Together they entered the main house and Alcide told Sookie to put her carriage on the living room table. He stood there looking at the flowers, not really sure what to say when Sookie took one of the bouquets and handed it to a baffled looking Alcide.

Sookie couldn't help but smile again. "Come on Alcide. Don't be such a guy's guy. I want to show you my appreciation and how thankful I am."

Alcide took the flowers after a seconds hesitation and grinned at her. "I've never gotten one of these. Usually I'm the one who's handing them over, you know," he said shyly.

"Well that is just wrong," Sookie said passionately. "You are a great guy Alcide. Loyal, respectful, fearless and a fantastic leader. Women should be giving you bouquets not the other way around."

"Sounds like I'm too good to be true," Alcide whispered and eyed her attentively.

Sookie smiled a little, thinking that he'd gotten her point. "Yes, sometimes I think you are."

"Just not good enough for you," Alcide said trapping her with her own words. Sookie realised just now that she might have been a little too enthusiastic at praising her friend. _Damn_.

"Look Alcide, you are a great guy, we both know that. But Eric and I...well, it's bigger than anything I've experienced before," Sookie said and got busy arranging the other flower bouquets, even though they still looked perfect.

Alcide felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable when all she had wanted to do was pay a sweet gesture to him and his pack. He sighed and grabbed Sookie by the hand. He pulled her against his hard body and hugged her. "I'm sorry chere. I really appreciate what you're doing here even if it really wasn't necessary. You are a friend of the pack, Sookie. It was our duty to protect you. But I guess it's typical you to run around town and check on everybody without even taking the time to take a shower and have some breakfast first," Alcide finished and another smirk graced his lips.

Sookie pressed away from him in horror, she hadn't thought about his superior smelling senses before allowing him to hug her. "Oh I'm sorry. I wanted to take a shower but I was so worried with everybody and I just wanted to get on the road already," she babbled while blushing.

Alcide laughed again, as loud as his broken ribs allowed. "Yeah, that's so you, Sookie. Don't worry all I can smell on you is battle and faeries, and there is no supe in the world who doesn't love that smell. Come on have a seat and I'll make you some pancakes," he said.

Sookie thought about declining his offer but then she figured that she still had enough time left to visit the hospital before dusk, so she accepted. Just like once at her house just reversed this time, Alcide made the pancakes while Sookie set the table. Then they both sat down and took a nice breakfast together. They talked about the losses in the Shreveport pack (8 Weres, 2 female and 6 male) as well as the injured ones who were also stationed at Dr. Ludwig's supe hospital. After a little nagging from Sookie, Alcide finally confessed that his leg was still hurting but that his ribs would be healed by dawn. Sookie took the time to make him a nice soup before heading out to visit the wounded at Dr. Ludwig's hospital. It was one o'clock when she left Alcide's.

She spend the next three and a half hours helping out at the hospital even though Dr. Ludwig kept telling her that she should get the hell out of there. Sookie spend most of the time with Dixie Mayhew who was standing guard at her brothers sickbed. She tried to help as good as she could by getting Dixie stuff to read or something to drink and just by lending an ear to the poor girl. Sookie could read from the girls mind that their parents were long gone (shot down by hunters while out on a full moon run) and that her brother was all Dixie had left.

Apart from that Sookie helped the nurses (who where all supernatural of some kind) to feed the sick and to wash them or help them to drink or whatever. She was completely tired when she left the hospital but she felt happy too. She would have felt even better if she had known what an impression she had made on all the supernatural's that she had visited today. They all had been deeply touched by her kindness and the sincere concern that she had shown for them. It was the day her nickname was born "_Lady Sookie_", with regards to another kind Lady that had walked the earth, the now deceased Lady Di.

Completely oblivious of her newly acquired nickname or the deep respect that she'd won among the supes around her, Sookie drove home. Feeling a little sad that the vamps weren't awake yet to be visited by her as well. Once she was back in Bon Temps she dropped by the local WalMart and bought some True Blood and a few Appetizers and Snacks that she could offer her guests later. She was way too tired to cook anything but also too well educated to not offer them something. Sookie proceeded on her way home and stopped by Bill's house. She still had the keys since he'd never wanted them back from her. She sneaked straight to the kitchen, too afraid to snoop around and run into one of the many hidey holes that Bill had all over his house. But also because she didn't want to wake Max, who was sleeping at Bill's to watch over the vamps during the day. Though Sookie somehow believed that he had only agreed to do that so that he could watch over Pam, for whom he had stronger feelings than he was willing to admit to himself.

Sookie re-filled Bill's refrigerator with enough True Blood for the five Vampires who's presence she could count somewhere in the house. She also left some food for Max on the kitchen table then headed out immediately before one of the vamps began sleep(day)walking on her ass. She drove the small distance to her own home, giving the tree under which they had buried Bill a longing look and arrived home at six o'clock on the dot. Amelia was just coming out of the house and she was carrying a luggage in one hand and one of her lamps in the other. Sookie's heart stopped beating for a second. She parked the car, put on a brave face and slowly approached Amelia who was stuffing everything into the already packed trunk of her car. Sookie couldn't really read her mind and figured that her friend was somehow blocking her. Good witches could do that as Sookie had learned from Octavia, and Amelia was a damn good witch.

"Hey Amelia," Sookie said sadly. "What are you doing?"

Amelia turned around and revealed her tear streaked face. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. She looked terrible and heartbreaking.

"Sookie, I'm sorry but I can't stay here anymore," Amelia said with a tear chocked voice. "I just can't," she gasped and Sookie hugged her quickly because she was about to falter and fall.

"Oh Amelia, I'm sorry," Sookie whispered and couldn't help crying too. "I'm so sorry."

Amelia cried some more before she was able to speak again. "Everytime I look outside the window I see him die in my arms...(sob)...and I can't stand it. I need to get away from here."

"Where to, Amelia? Please don't drive back to New Orleans tonight, you're not in the state of mind to do that," Sookie pleaded.

Amelia pulled away from her a little to look her in the face. "No, I will stay in town until Tray's funeral. I guess that's the least I can do. His ex-wife said that I could stay in his house until the funeral next week. I called my father today, he'll pick me up in his private jet after that."

Sookie suppressed making an envious sound at the private jet thingy. Amelia's dad Copley Carmichael is a major high up in the lumber business but also a major A-hole which is why Sookie didn't stay envious for very long.

"That's very nice of your dad," she said instead. Still determined to see the good in everything.

"Yeah," Amelia muttered. "He's even gonna be present at the funeral to support me."

Sookie just nodded, wondering how much Amelia had told her father about Tray's dead. Sookie felt miserable that her friend was leaving. She also felt bad about the fact that so many people had died on her grounds last night, many of them her friends. But she couldn't abandon her family home because of that. Amelia on the other hand was not bound to this place by family relation. She was free to leave. Sookie sighed.

"Amelia," she said quietly, dreading the words she was about to utter. "Please tell me that you don't blame me for his dead. Please!"

Amelia looked her deep in the eyes and they both just stood there looking at each other for a while. Sookie felt that her friend was somehow unable to say the words because she was in fact blaming her. Tears began rolling down Sookie's face when she realized the truth. She finally understood why Amelia was blocking her thoughts from her. Though they were still holding each other, Amelia closed her eyes, because despite anything she still loved Sookie like a sister and it caused her pain to see her hurt like this. But Amelia couldn't help feeling like Tray's dead had been Sookie's fault. Sookie sobbed even harder then croaked,

"Please Amelia, I need to hear you say it."

Amelia looked her in the eyes again, and she tried. She really did. But it just wouldn't come out of her mouth. The pain was too strong. The wound in her heart too fresh. She looked away again and said with a tear shocked voice,

"I'm sorry Sookie but …...not today."

Sookie began crying in earnest and Amelia hugged her tight for a long time. When she couldn't take it anymore Amelia released the sobbing telepath and got into her car and drove off. Sookie stood there and watched the car reel in the horizon and disappear into the distance. The farther it got the more sobs broke from her chest and the harder she cried. She pulled herself together when Amelia wasn't visible anymore. She set her body in motion by pure strength of will and began unloading her car and carrying everything into the kitchen. Once she was done she began getting things ready for her grandfather's visit and unpacked a True Blood for when Eric rose. While going over to the living room to make sure that things looked nice for visitors Sookie ran over a note that Amelia had left on the coffee table. In it Amelia was telling her why she had to leave and also explaining that she would arrange for some people to pick up the rest of her stuff. Sookie felt depressed again, she cleaned the living room lethargically then went back to the kitchen to put the refreshments into the refrigerator. And even though she tried hard not to, she broke down crying, feeling all alone.

It was close to dusk when Sookie finally found the strength to raise out of the chair where she had slumped to, and go look for Eric. They had a lot to discuss since Sookie hadn't had an opportunity yet to question him on why he hadn't told her about her grandfather Fintan and the fact that he had been alive all along. When she entered the little guest-bedroom that had the closet with the build in hiding place that her vampire slept in, she had a little déjà-vu because she found the Viking in the very same situation that she had once found him when he had stayed with her while cursed by the witch Hallow over a year ago. Eric was buck naked, with his back to the door and just about to put on his jeans. He stopped in his tracks when he heard her enter the room and threw back his head to inhale her scent. Sookie's eyes were instantly glued to his magnificent butt and she couldn't help getting aroused despite her awful mood. Eric turned around slowly, his fangs were out and his pupils were dilated and Sookie knew immediately why. It was because she still hadn't showered yet, and was therefore still reeking of blood, battle and most importantly ….. of fairy.

"Lover, you should go take a shower if you're not up for…", Eric started saying.

"No!" Sookie interrupted him quickly. Suddenly feeling the strongest need for Eric to fuck this numbness that she was feeling away. "I…..I am."

"Sookie, I won't be gentle," Eric said hoarsely, his words sounding almost like a warning. "I can't. Not when you smell like this."

Sookie shuddered all over with excitement and fear. But then she began taking her clothes off while never taking her eyes off Eric's, until she was as naked as he was. Then she whispered, "Honey, you are almost never gentle... but I've never complaint before, have I?"

Eric growled deeply, savagely because her words alone were a huge turn on for him and he decided to not waste any more time with talking. He was suddenly right in front of her. He picked her up like a hunter's kill and threw her onto her back upon the small bed of the guest room. Sookie gasped in surprise but had no time to recover from the shock because her vampire was on top of her with the blink of an eye and after kicking her legs apart, pressed the throbbing head of his twelve inch cock against her moist entrance and rammed it into her with one single brutal thrust.

"OH GOD!" Sookie cried out in painful pleasure. Clutching at the bedsheets, nails searching for anything to hold on to.

"He can't help you now," Eric snarled as he pulled out then slammed home again. He braced his legs and shoved hard, pushing all 12 inches of cock inside her greedy little pussy, in one smooth quick merciless thrust. It hurt so bad that Sookie let out a tiny scream, but God, she loved the pain. She loved feeling every inch of her little pussy being stretched and stuffed to the limit. Sounds of flesh slapping together and cries of pleasure filled the room.

"Oh, God, yes!" Sookie screamed as Eric's hard shaft fucked her mercilessly. "Yes, harder!"

Eric felt himself lose the battle against his inner animal. It was a battle that he always fought when fucking his Sookie, but this time there was no winning it because of the strong fairy scent that still lingered all over her delicious little body. The fairy scent erased the tender lover inside of him and left only the vampire, who felt the incredibly strong urge to fuck her savagely and then drain her dry. Eric roared with despair from the strong craving, then dipped his head down and took her hard nipple into his mouth, pinning it in place between his fangs as he flicked it with his tongue, turning her body into jelly. His hips never stopped their brutal assault. He pounded into her hot sheath until her body slid up further on the little bed. Then he'd pull her back and grind his pelvis against her engorged clit causing her to shudder slightly, before ramming her into oblivion again, as they both became animals in each other's embrace.

"You're Mine!" his voice hissed and it was filled with a violent need that made Sookie shudder.

All she could do was gasp into his mouth when his lips seized hers right away for a furious kiss while he continued to ram his penis, hard and deep inside her. Stretching her so tight. Filling her so full. He kissed her deeply, claiming her mouth the way his cock was roughly, deeply claiming her divine little pussy. He seized her in his mighty arms and crushed her to him, raping her lips with his fervent kisses. A mighty lust possessing them both and setting their bond on fire. Sookie clutched him, helplessly, crying out. Her head was back, her lips were parted as she enjoyed the vampire who was ravishing her. Eric fucked her little pussy harder and harder, stuffed her tight hole relentlessly, pounded her center mercilessly over and over again. This was not making love, some sweet and gentle embrace of two souls. No, they were **fucking each other**, their feral cries matched by the pounding of his hips against hers and the scratching of Sookie's nails down Eric's back. And in one epic crescendo of passion they found their orgasm. Eric slammed himself into her with a bellow and release himself into the warm needy depths of her exquisite body. Sookie bucked her hips up to take all that he had into her while her slutty little pussy clamped down onto his cock and milked every last drop from him. They screamed their explosive pleasure simultaneously into the world,

"SOOKIE!"

"OHHHH Erriiiiccc!"

When Sookie finally came back from her orgasmic high, Eric was still inside her and still rock hard. She expected him to go easy on her now that he'd had his first orgasm, and screamed in surprise when Eric just growled and began jamming his cock, balls deep into her pussy again. Pounding his turgid cock inside her as deep as he could go, fucking her almost furiously. Juices of their combined cum ran out of her stuffed pussy and made both of them sticky, as he kept thrusting so roughly that it started to hurt. But Sookie wasn't even thinking about complaining because her pussy was loving it so fucking much. She whimpered with pain and pleasure, helpless as an out of control and high-on-fairy-scent Eric used her body like a fuck doll, pulling her to him by the hips with each brutal thrust. Her cunt contracted in protest, but it was easy for him to thrust through it as the tightness only gave them more pleasure. Sliding in and out, in and out. Over and over he rammed himself into her, grunting like some animal in rut, his hunger guttural and raw. Plunging his manhood deep into her pussy as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Eric let his kisses trail across Sookie's cheek to below her ear before taking the lobe between his lips and nipping at it possessively. When he felt her pussy react to the teasing of that sensitive area he whispered hotly against her ear,

"I should go slow on you after all that's happened last night. But I can't. All I want is to be inside of you, Sookie. I want to fuck you until you are red and raw. I want to claim you and plant my seed inside you over and over again."

Sookie somehow understood that he was trying to explain to her how he felt. Since she herself was unable to speak at this point she just did some growling of her own and let her hands slide down his muscular back until she could grab his magnificent ass with both hands. She pressed him down on herself to indicate that she wanted this as much as he did. She shrieked when Eric suddenly slammed inside her to the hilt, pressing deeply, the tip of his cock touching her womb until part of her wanted to pull away out of fear that he would split her in half… if it hadn't been for the delicious pain that…hurt oh so good. Eric held still, his throbbing cock buried painfully deep, so fucking deep inside her, driving her nuts.

"Look at Me," he barked.

It wasn't a request and Sookie obeyed, slowly lifted her dazed eyes to his face until their eyes met.

"I'm going to cum so deep inside you that you'll be wet for days with the flood that I'm going to leave behind."

"Oh yes… please Sir," Sookie whimpered wantonly, and began clutching her pussy muscles around him like a cum hungry little slut.

Eric's vision grew predatory again when he felt what she was doing to his cock, "No other man can ever touch you, Sookie Stackhouse. No other man can ever slide his cock inside of you. No other man can ever take you, and fuck you until you can't walk. No one other than me!"

With that last bit, he began fucking her again, pounding in and out of her yielding pussy like a possessed man . Sookie's moans and whimpers of pleasure echoed around the room, mingling with his own .Eric's control started slipping and his mouth swallowed her groans of intense pleasure and pain. Sookie's hips started pumping her pussy to meet each savage thrust of his cock, driving him deeper and harder inside her. Her fingernails digging into his back as the animal need in Eric took over again. His mouth pulled away from hers and went straight to her neck, to the pounding pulse of her jugular. He sucked on her neck drawing her skin deep into his mouth, while the tips of his fangs slid into her vain. A hot flash of pain flew from Sookie's neck to her pussy, causing the muscles inside to clamp down hard around Eric's surging cock forcing him to thrust even harder.

Sookie's screams filled the room as the most violent orgasm yet ripped through her. Her pussy contracting around him, squeezing and milking and sucking at Eric's gracious plenty. She felt his cock swell inside her. Heard him growling against her neck as he sank his fangs in deeper. His hips pounding his cock faster and faster into her ravished cunt.

She felt her body getting weak from the amount of blood that Eric was taking but she didn't feel the need to stop him, she couldn't. It felt too wonderful. She was having one orgasm after the other and it was only intensified when she felt through the bond how much Eric was enjoying himself as well. What Sookie didn't know was how much he was fighting against his inner animal just then. Eric was desperate like never before to keep the vampire inside him under control. It was intoxicating to feel the woman under him climaxing with every thrust of his hips and with every gulp of life giving blood that he was taking from her. And just to make things worse the fairy smell that enveloped her was making him dizzy. Under this circumstances Eric felt like Sookie's blood tasted as sweet as never before and all he could think of was to keep drinking from this amazing tasting honey that was his bonded's blood.

He would have probably drained her if it hadn't been for the bond that he shared with her and that informed him that he was taking too much blood from Sookie and therefore hurting her. Something the bond would never allow him to do to his bonded. Summoning an almost inhuman strength, Eric managed to stop drinking and pulled his fangs out. At last, he rammed her hard and his cock throbbed deep inside her as it started to cum. Eric made those last strokes nice and hard, and Sookie's well fucked pussy spasmed around him as he stiffened and his jizz shot deep into her cunt, coating her walls and making her whimper and moan at the same time. Holding her still, the caveman inside of him made sure his seed remained deep inside her with a few short hard thrusts, pushing his cum deeper into her tight little snatch. And being the vampire that he was Eric threw his head back and roared savagely while marking his territory.

Sookie wrapped all her limbs around him possessively as he did the same to her, hugging her close. Their bodies were completely tangled and intertwined before they were both content. Her body was still being rocked by orgasms when she heard Eric whisper,

"I know you're tired, my lover, and I'm sorry but I can't let you rest yet...I...I just can't."He sounded as if he was trying to fight some inner daemon. Or better yet the impulses of his vampire nature that were urging him to mark her completely.

Eric quickly lost the battle and forced his cum spewing cock out of Sookie's milking cunt and quick as a lightning strike whirled her trembling body around until she was lying on her stomach. He then pressed her upper body down against the bed so that her hard nipples where rubbing against the bedsheets, making her shiver. Sookie moaned loudly and Eric instinctively grabbed her hair in a firm grip and pulled her head back to bend her sexy little body while forcing her legs apart and placing himself in position.

"Invite me in," Eric ordered, compelled by a sick Viking Vampire need to make her submit to him further by begging to get her ass fucked. While waiting for her pleading he rubbed the tip of his cum dripping cock against the tiny entrance of her puckered little asshole, so that there would be no misunderstanding as to what entrance he was referring to.

"Please …..please enter my ass with your …...big hard cock, Eric," Sookie managed to say breathlessly and Eric groaned triumphantly as he mercilessly thrust inside her asshole to the hilt, pressing deeply.

Sookie opened her mouth when the pain ripped through her body, but she was too weak to actually produce a sound. All the rough fucking and the amount of blood that her vampire had taken already, having weakened her. But even so, she was loving this too much to beg him to stop, even though she feared that he was going to kill her for real this time. Eric on the other hand was completely lost in bloodlust. All he knew was that the woman under him smelled like heaven and that her cunt and tiny little ass felt like it as well. He wanted to stay buried deep inside her forever and he was pounding into her tight, delicious little asshole over and over, like a maniac. Driven by the primal need to mark her tight little back entrance with his seed the way that he'd just flooded her tasty little pussy. His wish to possess her all over was stronger than anything he'd ever known before. It simply overwhelmed him.

"Du älskar när jag knulla dig så här, inte du?"(*_You love it when I fuck you like this, don't you?_), Eric asked, too gone to notice that he had switched back to his native tongue.

"Oh yes… please…", Sookie whimpered, too gone to notice that she had actually just understood ancient Swedish.

"Du är min, är inte du? Att knulla som jag känner för," (*_You are mine, aren't you? To fuck as I please._), he snarled again still lost in blissful, maddening ecstasy, while his thrusts got harder and deeper.

"Oh God, yes, yes," Sookie groaned and gasped for air, holding on as her ass got the fuck of a lifetime.

Using her hair he pulled her body up, until Sookie was on her knees, her back pressed against his hard chest while her ass was still impaled on his cock. He kept ploughing into her while he placed his mouth next to her ear, his fangs scraping her neck before he began whispering into her very soul,

"Du är min, _Sookie Stackhouse_. Du är mitt liv, mitt allt. Du är min älskade, min slampa, min vän, min framtid, mitt allt. Du är min besatthet. Du är min himmel och du är mitt helvete." (*_You are __Mine, Sookie Stackhouse. You are My life, My everything. You are My love, My slut, My friend, My future, My all. You are My obsession. You are My heaven and you are My hell_.)

Sookie was strangely moved to tears by his words, but those emotions were quickly erased from her mind when Eric's hand reached around and his searching fingers found her engorged nub. He started playing with it, frantically rubbing her poor little clit while still moving brutally in and out of her abused little ass. Sookie's head bent over in ecstasy and she screamed as she came, her orgasm both intense and painful, her body tightening around him and rippling. Eric's fingers never left her little clit, no matter how hard she tried to wiggle away, and his demanding thrusts were making her climaxing asshole all sore and sensitive. Though she was completely spent, Sookie couldn't help pressing back with every thrust, wanting him deeper and harder and whenever she opened her mouth it was to wantonly beg him for more.

Eric pumped her faster, hammering his cock in furiously until he came too, deep inside her tight little ass, just the way his instincts had told him to. Sookie cried out as she climaxed again with him, her tight sphincter milking him dry. Finally exhausted, they fell down on the bed, Eric's dick still lodged in her ass. Still acting on pure impulse, Eric slid open his wrist and held it out to Sookie who immediately latched on to it like a starved animal. Eric couldn't avoid spilling another load of cum into her convulsing ass when they both climaxed again from Sookie's feeding. After a while Eric pulled his dick out of her ravished little back door and helped her to lie on her back.

Sookie felt him watching her, but all she could do was lie there, breathing hard, with no strength left and a spinning head. She closed her eyes for a minute and the next minute she felt Eric's fingers caressing her body, carefully and gentle as a feather. Oddly enough the emotions she was getting from him through the bond were not the ones she would have expected after a rather satisfying round of lovemaking. Eric was feeling remorse and guilt instead of joy. Sookie opened her eyes and saw the concerned look with which the Viking was looking at her,

"What's wrong?" she asked, not sure about what upset him.

He looked surprised for a split second, "How can you say that, I almost killed you Sookie, didn't you notice?"

Sookie thought about that for a minute. She had noticed that he had taken more blood than he usually did and he had been quite passionate, but she had been too busy having orgasms to care.

"I'm fine, honey. Don't worry."

"This is dangerous," Eric said firmly. He paused for a second, as if he was searching for the right words to explain whatever it was that he wanted to say.

"You don't understand how different you taste," he continued. "It's like nothing I've had before. Sometimes your blood calls out to me, Sookie, it's tempting me, seducing me. It's hard enough for me not to drain you on a day to day basis without having you run around covered in fairy scent. And I really don't know what it is about you that makes me want to fuck you every which way but I just can't stop until I've fucked every hole you got," Eric said sounding bewildered then closed his eyes and cursed in a language that Sookie didn't understand. "I'm much too old to still lose control like this," he added in a faraway voice, almost as if he was talking to himself.

Sookie remained quiet because she really didn't know what to say. She understood that Eric was sharing some very deep and tender feelings with her and even though she couldn't fully understand them (since she wasn't a vamp) she still appreciated the fact that Eric was sharing at all. That's all Sookie ever wanted from the man in her life. She stroked his arm lovingly.

"I've always wondered how vampires were able to kill fairies during sex," Sookie said breaking the little silent spell that followed Eric's last remark. "I mean if that's how you guys fuck a fairy you're about to drain it's no wonder the fairy doesn't just poof away. He or she is probably too busy having orgasms to get the hell out of there."

Eric relaxed a little and gave a short laugh then said, "Yes, they have a happy demise. At least the ones I killed during sex had a very happy one as far as I could tell."

Sookie punched him playfully in the stomach for being so damn cocky then confessed, "To be honest I didn't want you to stop. I just didn't care. It felt incredibly good and I felt through the bond how much fun you were having and I was just happy that you were happy."

Eric shook his head. "This is not good. The Sookie I knew would have fought against me, not lay there willingly and allow me to drain her dry. If this is what the bond does to you then...", Eric stopped mid sentence, not certain if he should follow that train of thought.

"Then what, Eric?" Sookie asked with some concern when Eric immediately shut down all his thoughts from her.

"Nothing. I just think we should try to find a bonded couple and get some information from them about the bond and what effect it will have on us in the future," he said evasively. "Now lets get some food in you."

Sookie gave him a worried look but decided not to press the matter for now. They managed to take a quick shower without being all over each other again and got dressed. Eric insisted on carrying her to the kitchen, which Sookie accepted after some minor protesting because she was still quite frail from the attentions given to her by his gracious plenty and his fangs. He placed her on the same chair that she had emptied over an hour ago and went to the refrigerator to get her some milk and a True Blood for himself. After placing a glass of milk in front of her, and ordering her to drink it because it would replenish her body's energy stores (which Sookie acknowledged with an eye role), Eric went back to getting all the ingredients from the refrigerator that he needed to make her a nice and healthy Sandwich the way Emma had showed him.

Sookie watched him, loving every minute of it until her side of the bond was bursting with pride. How many woman could say that they had managed to have a vampire make them a sandwich? Sookie was willing to bet that there were not many around who could. But Eric loved her so much that he was actually standing there in his usual jeans and tee combo, whistling a tune while occasionally sipping his True Blood and fixing her a sandwich. Sookie felt a tingling sensation starting down low again, which was crazy considering how brutally she'd just been fucked by the Viking. But seeing him standing there with his back to her while fixing her something to eat after a few rounds of whoopee was so romantic and extremely hot. It was homey and the way things were supposed to be. Sookie felt much stronger after having some of Eric's blood and supposedly that glass of milk too. Once she felt strong enough to walk again she got up from the chair and slowly approached the whistling vampire. She had no idea what tune he was whistling but it sounded a lot like _Paparazzi_ from _Lady Gaga_ which was kinda weird. She figured he must have heard it from Pam who was going through a Lady Gaga phase right now.

Sookie stepped behind Eric, her hips swaying, and wrapped her arms around him and began kissing his broad and muscular back. Her body, including her hard nipples, pressed and brushed against him like a cat in heat. Eric groaned and his fangs ran out, but he forced himself to focus on the task at hand and continued making her sandwich. Well as good as he could with the little minx rubbing up on him like that. Anxious to feel his naked skin again, Sookie reached under his t-shirt and ran one hand over his chest, where the skin was smooth and cold beneath her fingers. Her hand ran across the silky steel of his tightly defined abs… then downward to the thin line of hair beneath his navel, and lower still. She stroked over the massive bulge in his jeans and Eric groaned again.

"You are insatiable, my lover," he moaned and gave up trying to put mustards on the slice of bread.

"That's because you make me so horny, baby," Sookie purred and whisked her hand into his tight jeans until she could wrap her fingers around his erection. His cock twitched within her grasp and a painful groan slipped out of Eric's mouth.

"You're killing me, woman," he gasped.

Ever since meeting Sookie, Eric had been finding it more and more difficult to keep control around her. Seeing her sexy body… feeling her hands on him… her mouth… He had centuries of self-control training... was used to keeping control of his arousal… even controlling when he climaxed. Yet one touch of her little hand and he felt ready to burst. Sookie just laughed seductively and began jerking his manhood vigorously, up and down. Loving his every moan and groan and how his hands held on to the kitchen counter in a desperate attempt not to come too soon all over her hand like an inexperienced teenage boy. Sookie kept her hand firmly wrapped around his shaft and leaned closer to bite his shoulder and sweeten his pleasure some more, when her brother Jason walked in on them and screamed,

"Oh my fucking God, Sook! What the fuck are you doing?" before immediately averting his eyes and his face burning up in a new shade of red.

Sookie jumped a little, shrieked with embarrassment and immediately removed her hand out of Eric's pants which in turn incited an angry growl from the Viking at her brothers unwelcome interruption.

"Jason Stackhouse, don't you know that you're supposed to knock before entering another persons house?" Sookie spat as a way of getting over her embarrassment of being caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so the speak.

"You're my sister and I used to live here too, so I shouldn't have to knock, damn it," Jason snarled back, mostly out of embarrassment too. He was still looking anywhere else but at his sister and the damn vampire whom she had just been giving a freaking hand job. Jason shuddered, thinking that he would have the mother of all nightmares tonight.

Sookie heard his thoughts and snorted quite unladylike before hissing, "Oh grow up, Jason, what do you think I do with my boyfriends, play peek-a-boo all night?"

"Well, my lover, we did once play something like..," Eric started saying but Sookie cut him right off because she knew where he was headed and she figured her brother would drop dead if he heard that one.

"Honey, that's not helping," she said sharply and Eric just shrugged and went back to his task of making her a sandwich.

Jason groaned with horror, picturing all sort of crazy things that the vampire might have done to his baby sister, until Sookie told him to cut it out, because he was broadcasting it so vividly. She glared at him even though what she really wanted to do was vanish into thin air and leave this whole embarrassing incident behind. Jason was still not looking at her and Sookie wondered how long it would take her brother to get over himself. She took a deep breath and said calmly,

"Look Jason, Eric and I were just…..well, we were just…," she stuttered, not really used to talking to her brother about her sex life.

"Fucking!" Eric chimed in matter-a-factly.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped mortified.

Eric gave her a sideways glance then looked back at her brother, "No need to feel embarrassed, my lover. Your brother is aware of the fact that someone with my reputation doesn't spend his time playing children's games with you. Besides, you are pledged to me and therefore my woman and it is my duty to provide for ALL your needs, be it your financial or physical ones. I'm sure Jason is glad to know that his sister has a mate who takes very good care of both," he finished saying and gave Jason a dangerous look that promised pain if he dared continue to make his sister feel bad about their relationship.

Jason swallowed down whatever he had wanted to say after seeing that look, but unfortunately he still thought a few very unpretty things, and that was practically the same to Sookie. But she put on a brave face because she didn't want Eric to hurt her brother just because his thoughts were hurting her. To Jason she was nothing more than Eric's fangbanger and he didn't believe that the Viking had any true feelings for her. After seeing her give the vamp a hand-job, Jason was too shocked to look past that and remember that the same vampire had just a few hours ago risked his life for her and fought a Fae army to keep her safe. Sookie suppressed a sad sigh. She knew her brother was quick to forget and even quicker to judge but sometimes she wished that he didn't make it so damn hard to love him.

"Well, if you really loved my sister you'd put a goddamn ring on her finger instead of just sneaking into her bedroom every night and getting her from one trouble into the next," Jason said coldly and limped over to the living room before one of them could say anything back.

Sookie blushed so hard, that she thought she was going to faint from all the blood that shot so quickly into her head. '_Oh my God, he did not just say that_,' she thought and didn't know how on earth she would be able to look at Eric ever again. A few very awkward (well, at least for Sookie) minutes passed before she found the courage to turn around and look at her vampire, just to find that Eric was oddly enough, smiling at her. He was about to say something and Sookie panicked, afraid that he was gonna say something that she wasn't ready to hear yet, like for instance: _I don't do human marriages, or Isn't it enough that I married you the vampire way or Why should I marry you the human way, you'll be dead in a couple of years while I'll be around forever._

Quicker than he could say the words, Sookie grabbed his handsome, grinning face with both hands and kissed him in order to avoid what she thought would be an unpleasant conversation. She put all that she had in that kiss. All her heart and her love for him. The fear she had felt yesterday of losing him. The fear she felt right now, that her brothers words may somehow have damaged her relationship with him. Eric kissed her just as fiercely, giving as good as he was getting because he felt her anxiety, though he couldn't possibly begin to comprehend where it was coming from. Since he had been planning on marrying her the human way anyway, that is, as soon as it became legal in their little corner of Louisiana. Her brothers words hadn't bothered him in the least. But being the practical Vampire that he was he had seen no point in talking about getting married as long as it still wasn't an option in Shreveport. But Sookie's reaction to her brothers thoughtless comment showed him that this talk was obviously long overdue.

"Is this a bad time?" asked a familiar voice from somewhere behind them.

Sookie and Eric turned around to find Fintan standing at the kitchen door. Sookie blushed all over again and wondered how many more relatives were going to walk in on them tonight. She freed herself from Eric's embrace and hurried over to her grandfather to great him properly with a hug.

"Of course not, Grandfather Fintan," she said hastily. "We were expecting you guys."

Fintan gave her a warm hug and a smile before nodding to Eric as a way of greeting, "Northman."

"Good to see you again, Fintan," Eric said.

"I send your brother ahead of me, while I inspected your grounds," Fintan said to Sookie. "It looks like they did well. There are no more traces of the battle that took place last night."

"Oh yes, they did a really nice job," Sookie said and tried not to blush again. "Jason is in the living room, why don't we join him?"

They moved to the living room and once everyone was seated Sookie went back to the kitchen to get the refreshments that she had prepared for this occasion. When she came back she found her guests sitting stiffly and quiet like they were at a funeral. Sookie rolled her eyes and thanked Gran for teaching her how to be the perfect hostess. She placed the tray on the tea table and engaged the guys in some small talk while serving each one their favourite beverage and some snacks. Once that was done Sookie sat next to Eric and looked expectantly at her grandfather.

Fintan smiled, "You remind me so much of your grandmother. She was a perfect southern belle, just like you."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears at the compliment. But Jason who was still a little pissed, broke the tender moment by asking briskly, "So how did you get her to cheat on grandpa Stackhouse if she was such a lady?"

"Watch it young man," Fintan said firmly. "That's your grandmother you're talking about."

Jason cleared his throat and apologised before rephrasing his question, "How did you two meet?"

Fintan's eyes began glowing softly when he remembered the day he met Adele Stackhouse. His voice sounded distant as he relaid what had happened so many years ago, "Every now and then I used to wander among the humans. Though I wasn't exactly one of them I still felt a strong connection to them. At least they were more welcoming to me than my fae brethren who had always treated me and my brother Dermot like outlaws. One day, I had just had an argument with some of Breandan's people, I decided to visit the human world again to escape all this hatred for a few days. I don't know which door I stepped into but when I exited it I was starring at the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was beating a rug out on the clothesline, in the back of the house. I watched her for what seemed like hours, I just couldn't look away. I really didn't want to fall in love with a human woman again, since the last woman I had loved had died in childbirth and I didn't know if it had been because of me being half fae. After that I was determined to find a supernatural mate next, but Adele swept me off my feet."

Jason squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and Sookie couldn't help but smile. She understood how her brother must be feeling because that's exactly how she felt when Niall had told her about this. She looked at her grandfather and saw the love that he had for her grandmother written all over his handsome face.

"What happened next?" Sookie asked curiously.

"I approached her," Fintan said continuing his tale. "I asked her for a drink of water and she was kind enough to provide it for me, even though I was a complete stranger to her. We began talking and I must confess I used my magic to learn as much about her as I could. I was devastated when I learned that she was married. I tried to do the right thing and left her house immediately, determined to never return there again since I didn't want to destroy a happy marriage. And you must believe me when I say that I did my best to stay away from her. But Adele was all I could think of and I found myself drawn to her. I began visiting her almost every day and I even met her husband Mitchell. I became friends with him and we spend many evenings out fishing or hunting together. He was a good man and I'll always think of him as my friend. One night I went to visit them and found Adele sitting on the front porch and saw that she had been crying. When I asked her what she was crying about she came clean and told me about her desire to have children and that her husband had just confessed to her that he wouldn't be able to give her any. I was just getting ready to console her when her husband Mitchell stepped out of the house and asked me to have a walk with him. As we strolled through the woods he told me about how much he loved your grandmother and how much he wanted to make her happy. It broke his heart that he wouldn't be able to give her the children she so longed for due to a disease called mumps that had rendered him infertile. And that's when he asked me if I could do him a favour."

Sookie and Jason exchanged a look and gasped incredulously when they understood where this story was headed. Fintan waited until he had their undivided attention before proceeding, "Since I had told your grandparents that I was a businessman from out of town, your grandfather Mitchell figured that I was the perfect candidate to be their donor, since I was supposed to leave the town at some point. He said that he had studied my character during the time we'd spend together and he had deemed me worthy of impregnating his wife. He added that it would only happen if she was okay with it and I too, of course."

Sookie and Jason looked at him open mouthed and Eric wondered if he'd be able to do the same if he'd been in Mitchell's shoes. Then it suddenly dawned on him that he kinda was. Sookie wanted children and he, being a vampire wouldn't be able to give her any. Eric wondered, could he do the same sacrifice that Mitchell Stackhouse had done to make his wife happy?

"So my grandfather knew all along?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Fintan said. "Your grandmother only agreed to it, after he promised her that he would treat my child like his own and that he would never stop loving her. I did it of course because I was completely in love with Adele and I wanted her to have my children and no one else's."

"I can't believe this," Sookie said. "So there was no love between you two, just procreation?"

Fintan winced as if she had slapped him. "That was the hardest part. Adele eventually fell in love with me too. What had started as an affair blossomed into deep mutual love. But your grandfather was such a good men and we both didn't want to hurt him. Which is why I kept my part of the deal, even though it broke my heart, and I left after receiving confirmation that Adele was pregnant with our first child. Mitchell thanked me from the bottom of his heart and I just couldn't destroy his dream of finally having a family with his beloved wife, so I left."

Sookie did her best to hold back the tears. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Fintan and Adele to go on with their lives. Knowing that they couldn't be with the person they truly loved. Jason didn't even know what to think and Eric, well he was lost in Swedish thoughts.

"I visited them from time to time but never showed myself. I had to make sure that Mitchell was keeping his word and that he was being a good husband to Adele and a good father to my son. I was relieved to find that he was both things and that Adele was happy. When your father Corbett was around four years old I came back through the portal and ran into him playing in the woods. It was raining and very windy and I arrived just in time to safe him from a tree that would have crashed him. When I lifted him in my arms he began crying and I carried him back to the main house. Your grandmother had already been worried and looking for him as I could see on her tear streaked face and puffy red eyes. I handed him to her and told her what had happened in the woods. Mitchell was away on construction and I was able to spend the first evening with my son. Your grandmother and I played with Corbett and talked to him till he fell asleep. Then our love for each other overwhelmed us and we made love and that was the night your grandmother conceived our daughter Linda. I returned the next day to talk to Mitchell because I didn't want him to believe that his wife had slept with someone else besides me. He was angry at first but still very fond of me and when Adele said that it had been her wish to have another child he understood. You see your grandfather loved her very much and wanted her to be happy. Adele thanked him by promising to never have sex with me again as long as her husband was still alive and I must say she kept that promise. I helped by staying away as much as I could."

"When did you reveal to her what you really were?" Jason asked.

"After Mitchell died, your grandmother and I were free to love each other. I knew that and came back when I heard the news of his demise. Your grandmother was in her forties by then and I still looked the same, she became suspicious and I had to tell her the truth. She insisted that we only meet when the children weren't at home, since she didn't want them to know the truth about their father. She wanted them to have a normal life and I agreed. That's how the secret of your heritage came to be."

Sookie understood that this must also be the reason why her grandmother had never had guilty thoughts about this whole thing because to her it had all happened with her husbands blessing. That's why Adele never felt as though she had done something wrong and this is why Sookie had never picked up on something in her mind. Adele Stackhouse hadn't betrayed her husband, on the contrary Mitchell Stackhouse did a great sacrifice for her. It all made sense now. Ever since Niall had told her about her true heritage, Sookie had always wondered why her Grandfather Stackhouse hadn't divorced his wife after finding out that she was pregnant, when he knew perfectly well that he couldn't have been the father? It was only logical if he had known all along, just like Fintan had told them. It all made sense to her now.

"So, why did you leave. Why weren't you here when our father, your son died?" Jason asked with a husky voice. "Couldn't you have saved them?"

Sookie too gave her grandfather a questioning look. After having learned that it had been the fairies Lochlan and Neave who had killed her parents she too wanted to know why her grandfather hadn't been able to save them.

Fintan gave Sookie and Jason a sad look then said, "Over the years things started getting worse in fairy and I did my best to not get involved into my fathers politics. But Breandan and his followers gained more and more ground. Spreading their hateful propaganda all through the fae realm. His attacks were specifically directed against my father. To Breandan, Niall was the biggest traitor of them all because he had openly loved a human woman and even allowed his half-breads to live by his side in fairy. My brother and I were the only half-breads of royal blood so Breandan couldn't get to us. But he began hunting down all the other half-fairies that he could find in the fae realm. It was a terrible time. Niall offered all half-breads asylum in his territory but it didn't stop the killings. Breandan was so obsessed with eliminating all half-breads that he began sending out his assassins to kill even the ones who lived in the human world. And he started with my son Corbett, your father. Your aunt Linda was only spared because she had married and moved to another city, making it hard for Breandan's people to find her."

"Oh my god," Sookie gasped in horror and felt Eric wrap his arm around her and pulling her close for comfort.

"I tried to save Corbett, but when I got there your father and your mother had already drowned. I followed their killers scent, and it led me right back to your grandmother's house. I got there in time to stop one of Breandan's killers from entering Adele's kitchen through the back door. We fought, the assassin and I but it was only with your grandmother's help that I was able to kill him. She wounded him with an iron trowel after being woken by the noise and coming to my rescue."

"Wait," Jason said. "We were staying with gran the night our parents died. Are you telling me that my grandmother killed a fairy that night? Why didn't we hear anything?"

"You were always a sound sleeper Jason," Fintan said with a grin. "But Sookie woke up from the noise. She even saw me hugging your grandmother after I told her that our son had been killed. I suppose you don't remember any of that, do you dear one?"

Sookie looked surprised and she tried to recall that occurrence but all she remembered from that day was that it had been the day her parents had died. "No, I'm afraid I don't remember that," she confessed.

"That's good," Fintan said. "Your grandmother was afraid it had damaged you to see her helping me to kill a man. The pain of losing our son almost made Adele lose her mind. The night your father died was also the last night I saw your grandmother. In her endless pain and fear that fairies would also kill our daughter Linda or any of our grandchildren she begged me to stay away from her and our children and grandchildren. It was the hardest thing that I had ever been forced to do but I understood her fear and I was scared for her and our children too. I made my father promise to respect our wishes and to stay away from you and after making a few arrangements I faked my own death by using a very powerful magic that made Lochlan and Neave believe that they were tearing me apart when in reality they were just killing a hologram of me. I hoped that Breandan's interest in anything related to me would fade once he believed that I was no longer around. And it worked for many years up until the point when my father decided to get in touch with Sookie."

"So who informed your enemies about your children?" Eric asked.

"It took me some time to figure out how they learned of my human families existence. I was always very careful not to leave any traces whenever I came to Adele. And she and I kept our relationship a secret because we'd decided that we didn't want our children to know. Also because I didn't want my father to find out. Though he'd somehow known all along as I later found out. The reason why I had wanted to keep my children a secret from him was because I was afraid that he would have insisted on taking them to fairy like he had done with me and my brother Dermot. Niall believes that every child that carries sky blood and the royal spark, should grow up under his supervision at the royal court. Anyway, after my brother joined Breandan's side, I knew that it had been him who had betrayed me."

"But why does he hate you so much?" Sookie asked not believing that Dermot could have done such a horrible thing to his own twin brother.

Fintan thought for a minute before answering. "He doesn't really hate me, I believe he envies me."

"How so?" Jason asked.

"Fae are very magical beings. They express everything through magic, even their love. That's why it's been especially hard for my brother to live in fairy because he didn't inherit the spark. I did."

"Okay, I keep hearing about this spark. Niall talks about it all the time. What is it exactly?" Sookie asked.

"It's the essence that makes you fae. You see all fae are connected through their magic. That's why we seek each others company and can even get sick and die when we are separated from our kind for too long. Some fae and I'm afraid my father is one of them, just don't feel any affection to people who don't have that spark, or connection to the fae magic. My brother had always trouble to feel our fathers love for him and Niall had trouble expressing it. I have a bigger portion of the spark then my brother and our father felt therefore more affection for me. But I know that he loves my brother too. It's just his fae nature that makes him favour me over Dermot."

"You mean like he favours Sookie over me?" Jason asked trying not to sound hurt.

"I'm afraid so, my boy. I always supported Dermot and I tried to give him the love that he wasn't getting from our father but I guess he's decided to blame me for it."

Sookie felt a little sorry for Dermot until she remembered that he had been responsible for killing her parents. Suddenly remembering that she still had to kick a certain vampire's ass Sookie turned toward Eric and gave him the best glare that she was able to.

"Now would YOU care to tell me why you never mentioned my grandfather to me, Eric?" she asked rather sharply.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her tone and made a mental note to bite her nipples especially hard next time they fucked. It was incredible how fast this little girl forgot that she had promised not to use that tone of voice with him in public. He suppressed a sigh and said,

"I didn't tell you about your grandfather, my lover, because he asked me not to."

Sookie's head swung around to look at Fintan. "Why didn't you want him to let me know that you were still alive?"

"I promised your grandmother that I wouldn't put you in danger by stepping back into your lives. I wanted to keep that promise, but after I went into hiding my father pretty much destroyed all my efforts to keep your lineage hidden from you by getting in touch with you."

"Fintan called me two nights after I brought you to the restaurant where you met Niall. He told me about the promise he gave your grandmother and he told me about the dangers that could befall you if you got caught up in fae business. He made me swear on my honor that I would not tell you about him until the time was right to do so. But I only agreed to it after he promised me that he would reveal himself to you eventually," Eric explained his eyes glowing intently as if he wanted to glamour her, to make sure that she believed him.

"The vampire tells the truth, dear one," Fintan added. "I couldn't reveal myself to either you or your brother. At least not as long as my being dead still served as an advantage to us all."

Sookie recognized the truth in that. She still felt a little hurt that Eric hadn't told her anyway but she understood the urgency not to. She smiled at Eric to let him know that she forgave him and was surprised when she saw him exhale with relieve. Had Eric been sorta holding his breath out of fear that she wouldn't forgive him? _Wow_, Sookie thought and blushed a little. It aroused her like crazy to discover those small but powerful little hints that revealed just how much Eric really loved her.

"When Claude and Claudine told you about Dermot and Breandan and how dangerous they could be for you, I called Fintan and told him that things were starting to get intense and that it was time for him to come out of hiding in order to help me protect you and your brother from the other fea," Eric proceeded, sounding much more confident now that he knew that this little secret hadn't damaged his relationship with his mate.

"That's why I send out my spy into Breandan's camp, so that I would know exactly when to step in and protect you," Fintan said and gave her a winning smile.

Sookie was impressed. Her grandfather and vampire husband made a surprisingly good team. She was just about to congratulate them on their cleverness when Eric's ego took over and he blurted out,

"And just in case Fintan wouldn't have been successful in protecting you, I had one of my men spying on your brother and when the Fae came to take him Pam, Clancy and I were there to kill them and torture one of them for information concerning your whereabouts."

"I'm glad you saved my grandson, vampire," Fintan said. "I didn't think about protecting Jason too. I thought that they would only try to get Sookie since she was the one who inherited the Fae spark."

"Well, thanks a lot gramps," Jason said sourly. "Guess you are another fairy relative who things I'm dirt."

Fintan moved fast as lightning and had an embarrassed looking Jason in his arms before he could fight it. "I'm not my father Jason, I will never treat you any differently than I treat your sister. And I will never love you less," he said gently.

Feeling compelled to explain again why Niall did what he did Fintan added, "You must understand that your great-grandfather can't help it. Fae always feel more ….let's say love, towards those who are more like them. They feel attracted to the fae spark within a person because in a way all fae are one and connected through their magic. My father always loved me more than he loved my brother Dermot because I was the one who had inherited that spark. My brother had always had to fight for his love whereas I got buckets full of it. There was a time when I hated my father for making my twin brother suffer like this, but by the time I understood that he couldn't help behaving like this, Dermot's heart had already been poisoned with hatred toward the Prince. I won't let you suffer like he did, Jason. Please know that I love you as much as I love your sister, just the way you are."

Jason gulped down the tears that were forming inside of him. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the vampire, not if he wanted him to still respect him enough to get him to marry his sister. Sookie heard that out of her brothers mind as if he had said it out loud. She suppressed the urge to growl at him for thinking that she needed his help to get a man to marry her.

"So is this spark thingy the reason Niall keeps bugging me about some prophecy concerning me, because that talk is really freaking me out?" Sookie asked to get her mind of her brother and marriage in general.

Fintan sat up straight and his whole posture seemed to send out an alert vibe. Eric's posture kinda did the same. "I can't tell you much about the prophecy I'm afraid. Only much older fairies know about who it is and what it entails. But I did some research when I noticed how obsessed Breandan was about half-breads. I figured that his hatred toward those like us must have a bigger reason than just simple dislike. I travelled Fairy and the human world in search of the truth. And I finally came across it at the great supernatural library that's located on the Island Atlantis."

"Wait," Jason chimed in again. "You don't mean THE Atlantis do you?"

Sookie gave her brother a surprised look and blurted out, "Jason, you've heard about it?"

Jason gave her an annoyed look back," Sookie, I do read you know. Maybe more Playboy than Time Magazine but still."

Sookie giggled and Eric just smiled since it was hard not to enjoy Jason. Whatever little fae spark he had, he sure knew how to work it.

"Yes, THE Atlantis," Fintan continued. "I'll take you there sometime, Jason... What I discovered there were ancient scrolls, that told of the great war between vampires and fairies and of the peace negotiations that took place on that island. It didn't have many details about what had been discussed there between the two enemy's but it said that a divine intervention had been necessary to bring back peace between the two kinds."

"Hold on," Jason chimed in again. "What do you mean by divine intervention? Are you telling me that God himself dropped from the sky just so a couple of vamps and fairies wouldn't end each other?"

Eric shook his head at how ignorant humans were.

"God's are nothing more than a higher form of supes, Jason," Fintan said then regretted saying anything at all when he saw how incredulous and shocked Jason and Sookie were looking at him.

"What?" Sookie exclaimed. "Are you telling me Jason was right, did God stop the war between vampires and fae?"

"Well not him specifically," Eric said. "I heard the Norns did."

Fintan gave him a surprised look then said, "You knew?"

"Well I've been around much longer than you old friend, I simply had to know how it came to be that I missed one of the greatest wars ever," Eric said and gave Fintan a fangy smile.

"Wait a minute," Jason said his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Did I hear you correctly, Eric? Did you just say that you are older than our grandfather?"

"Yes," Eric said matter-a-factly. "Fintan is a little over seven hundred years old and I'm more than a thousand."

Jason turned slightly green before looking at his sister and whispering in horror, "Did you hear that, Sookie? You're banging a guy who's older than your freaking grandfather. Doesn't that give you the creeps?"

Sookie looked a little embarrassed for like two seconds but then she said, "You know Jason, woman feel attracted to older men. I at least know that I wouldn't want Eric any other way," she said while looking lovingly at Eric.

The Viking's smile brightened the room and he was bursting with pride and love for her. Sookie had to swallow a moan when she felt the wave of lust that he send through their special bond.

"Yeah, yeah, say what you want. I still think it's fucked up," Jason mumbled while desperately trying to forget the look that he just saw the vampire give to his sister. Jason knew that look better than anyone, because he'd giving it to quite a few ladies who'd all gone home feeling dirtier than before they met him. _Oh Brother!_

Sookie gave her brother a mean look. Those were the times when she just hated being a telepath. "Who are those Norns you mentioned?" she asked just to get her mind off Jason and how much she wanted to kick his ass.

Fintan and Eric exchanged a look. It was like they were having a conversation through their eyes. Then Fintan finally said, "They are very powerful beings. Able to give or take life. They are known under many names. But the one that you'll understand the most is The Fates."

Sookie shivered all over. Somehow that name meant something to her, though she didn't exactly know what. She looked at Eric who gave her a nod as if they had just exchanged thoughts. Sure they could do that but the funny thing was that this time they hadn't and even so Eric said exactly what Sookie had wanted to say.

"When Sookie and I got pledged with the knife the Ancient Phytoness said that Sookie was my destiny and that she had always been mine. Do you know what she meant by that? I tried to arrange a meeting with her for the next day just to find out that she had left just hours after marrying Sookie and me. It seemed as if she'd only gone to Rhodes to perform our pledging ceremony."

"The old gal performed the pledging ceremony for you two?" Fintan asked rather surprised.

"Yes, Felipe de Castro was supposed to do it but she insisted," Eric explained.

"Interesting," Fintan mumbled almost to himself.

"Really, why?" Sookie asked, feeling a little out of place because she couldn't look inside Fintan's head. Though she would never admit it she kinda liked having this advantage while talking to someone.

"I'm not sure yet," Fintan said evasively. "But I'll let you know as soon as I find out."

Sookie could tell that he knew something even without being able to read his mind and Eric's mind agreed with her. Fintan took the opportunity to change the subject.

"Anyway, now that there's no more danger to be expected from the Fae I would really much like to be a part of your lives. If you both allow me to be?"

Sookie and Jason agreed to that wholeheartedly. Well Sookie did for about two minutes because what Fintan said next made her wish she had no grandfather all over again.

"Wonderful. Now on to you Viking, I've known you for a very long time and we've been brothers in arm. But I know you and your ways with the womenfolk. I therefore think it's only fair that I ask what your intentions are with my granddaughter?"

Sookie started coughing with embarrassment while Jason said, "Yeah, what's up with you guys?"

Eric remained completely calm and said, "My intentions are unchanged from what I've already told your granddaughter. I want her by my side. I want to share everything that I have with her. And I'll make sure that every vampire who owes me fealty honors her as they honor me."

Sookie had tears in hers eyes while looking at Eric's beautiful and determined face as he said the same words to her grandfather that he'd once said to her while cursed by the witch Hallow. She couldn't understand why she had thought that he'd be freaked out by her brothers words in the kitchen. Eric had always said that he'd wanted to marry her. Sure he'd never proposed to her like a human man would have done but in his own way he's been proposing to her ever since that faithful night when she'd found him running down her street.

Fintan gave him a sharp look as if he was trying to read the truth out of Eric's face, then he gave a contented nod and said, "I'm glad to hear that. And I assume that in the near future you will seek an audience with the house of Brigant to discuss the bride price, will you not?"

"Of course," Eric said. "I'll make the necessary arrangements tonight."

"Bride what? Wait a minute," Sookie said and gave Fintan an incredulous look. _Was he fucking kidding her?_

"It's Fae tradition, dear one. I'm afraid your great-grandfather Niall won't pass up this opportunity. The Viking is just too wealthy," Fintan explained with a shrug.

"But...but...I can't let him pay for me. Eric you won't pay a dime, you hear me. This is the twenty first century," Sookie said indignantly.

Eric just smiled and patted her back, "I won't dishonor your kin's tradition, Sookie. Don't worry there is no amount Niall can ask of me that I won't be able to pay."

"Really?" Jason asked interested and Sookie immediately gave him a _Don't-even-think-about-it_ look.

"Sure," Eric said and gave Fintan a challenging look.

"It's not about the money," Sookie explained again. "I will not be bought. I'm not a cow, you know."

"The bride price has nothing to do with selling the bride Sookie, especially not in the Fae world. I'm sure you've already heard how rare and therefore valued our females are. The bride price represents the families wish to let the groom know what a valuable treasure he's taking away from her kin."

"I'll honor you this way, Sookie," Eric said.

Sookie sighed, "Oh hell. Do what you want, just don't tell me how much it was, okay."

"Of course, my lover," Eric said pleased.

"Then it's settled," Fintan said satisfied and got up to leave.

He gave Sookie a big hug and promised to come back as soon as possible. Then he and Jason were on their way and Sookie and Eric stood on the front porch watching their car dissolve into a blur of motion.

"I must leave too, my lover. There is still a lot I have to do. Four of my vampires died last night and I must inform their makers," Eric said into the night.

"I know," Sookie said sadly and threw herself into his arms.

"I'd ask you to come with me but I won't be home for most of the time," Eric whispered and hugged her closer to him.

"I know," Sookie repeated, simply enjoying the feel of his amazing body pressed against hers.

"Amelia is gone," she added after a little while. None of them wanted to leave the other it seemed.

"She left you?" Eric asked with surprise and anger in his voice.

"She said she couldn't stand to stay at the place where Tray died," Sookie said sounding tired. "I can't blame her. If you had died here last night I would have left too."

Eric lifted her head and gave her a deep leisurely kiss. "You can stay with Emma and Nigel if you like. You don't need to stay here all alone, my love."

"No, I can't, I still have a lot of stuff to do and a lot of people to visit. I can't just hide out at your place while so many of my friends are still in Dr. Ludwig's hospital. I went to see everybody today and I plan to do so tomorrow too."

"So that's why you smelled of shape-shifters," Eric said with displeasure. "I assumed it was still from last night. You know I don't want you too run around town without protection, Sookie. Nosferatu is still out there and he might attempt to take you again."

"Oh, don't even start you hypocrite. A few hours ago you didn't mind the shape-shifter smell on me. Besides Max and I arranged that he'd come over after you leave tonight. I'll just ask him to be my knew room mate," Sookie said huffily.

"The Were is not staying with you," Eric said in a bossy tone.

"Okay, then who do you have in mind, honey?" Sookie asked sarcastic.

Eric thought for a minute then said, "No one, it would just be easier if you came to my house. I'm sure Emma would love to spend some time with you."

"And I would love to spend some time with her too, baby. But I already told you why I have to stay in town."

Eric huffed, not really happy with the idea of another male and his mate sleeping together in the same house. Sookie pulled his face down and gave him another toe-curling kiss.

"Eric, do you really think I desire any other man but you?" she asked gently while cupping his face.

"Of course not," Eric said with a wolfish grin.

"See, you have nothing to worry about," Sookie said happily, glad to have restored his male ego.

Eric kissed her again then raised his head and looked towards Bill's house. "The Were is coming now and I have much to do before my new child rises."

Sookie was suddenly serious again, "When do you expect Bill to rise?"

"It's hard to tell. I slept for a week when my master brought me over again. But even then I was much older then Bill is now. Maybe he'll sleep for a week or a month, we'll see."

"But you'll be able to tell when the time comes, right?"

"Yes, I'll be there for him when he rises like I was there for Pam," Eric said gently.

"Good," Sookie said relieved. She's already had an encounter with a starving Bill once, she really didn't want to repeat that experience. Considering that she was the only human around, there was a high possibility that a starved Bill could come after her first. Sookie shivered.

"He'll never hurt you again," Eric whispered after reading from her mind what she had been thinking.

"I know, I'm being silly."

"No, you're being human and that's a good thing. You went through much since meeting your first vampire, and I'm proud of you for being this strong, Sookie."

Sookie hid her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent. She wondered if she'd ever get used to getting compliments. It took the two love birds another five minutes to let go of each other. They said their goodbyes and Eric was about to take flight when Sookie said,

"I hope you know that I expect a real proposal, right? I don't care what you negotiate with Niall, this will be my wedding and I want it to be perfect."

Eric smiled at her and said, "Trust me, lover, it will be."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**I can't wait to get your reviews and I promise to update soon**!

**Again thanks for your amazing, overwhelming support. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle  
**


	37. Chapter 37

**Destined To Be**

**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hey guys, new Chapter for the best Supporters any Writer could want! Sorry it's not very long, sorta like a Pam and Sookie Minisode ;o)**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37

Eric arrived at Fangtasia and landed next to Pam who'd been standing outside while waiting for him. She was all glamoured up, dressed in sleek leggings, a white Iron Maiden t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top. Black Christian Louboutin peep-toe pumps completed her fabulous rocker-chick look. Eric let his eyes roam over his child's getup and couldn't help but smile. He knew Pam well enough to know that she would be looking for trouble tonight.

"Please don't do anything stupid tonight, Pam. We have a lot of shit going on right now and I really don't have the time to clean-up some mess of yours," Eric said while leaning against the wall next to her.

Pam just sniggered and applied some more red lipstick on her seductively full lips. "I can't promise that I'll behave, Eric, but I promise not to kill anyone."

"That's good enough I guess," Eric said with an exaggerated sigh.

"So how did it go?" Pam asked.

"It went well," Eric replied then smiled a little.

"What?" Pam asked again.

"Fintan wants us to have a human marriage, Sookie and I."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem. You told me yourself that you've been meaning to marry her anyway so that she'll have the legal rights to inherit your fortune."

"Of course, she is my wife and I want to make sure that she'll have financial security if something should happen to one of us," Eric said.

"Well, she'll have more than just financial security, Eric. She'll be freaking Bill Gates," Pam said with a snort.

"Maybe," Eric said with a faraway voice. "We'll have to see how much of my money is left after Niall's had his bride price."

"Oh, that's rich! You know he'll bleed you for all you've got, right? The Fae just love their treasure," Pam said with a grin.

"Doesn't matter," Eric said. "She's worth it."

"Yes I can tell," Pam said and gave her maker a pleased look. "Sookie is good for you, Eric. In all this time since you made me I've never seen you this happy."

Eric just smiled and changed the subject, "Looks like you'll be having your first ever bridal shower, Pam."

"Oh you're right," Pam exclaimed with excitement. "I'll throw Sookie the best bridal shower in the world. We'll have music and lots of cup cakes, presents, male strippers..."

Eric growled. "No strippers, Pam!"

"But Master, dear Abby says there has to be male strippers at such gatherings," Pam whined.

"I said no," Eric said firmly.

Pam pouted. "Not even female ones for me?"

Eric rolled his eyes then said, "No Pam, I don't think Sookie would be okay with that. But I'll let you throw me a... what's it called again...bachelor party, and there you can have as many female strippers as you like."

"Oh goody," Pam sheered and Eric laughed.

After that was settled, Pam told Eric about the bar being closed tonight and informed him about the general status of the Area. Eric said that he would be in his office to work on some papers and get in touch with the makers of the vampires who had been killed during the Fae war as well as the daemon lawyer Mr. Cataliedes to instruct him to start negotiating Sookie's bride price with the royal house of Brigant. Finally he asked Pam to start making the necessary arrangements for Bill's rising. After being dismissed for the night Pam pushed away from the wall and began walking towards her own car. Her hips swung in the most seductive way like only a vampiress could. Eric groaned inwardly and pitied every man or woman that would become tonight's prey of that saucy little child of his. He figured that it was his own fault that his progeny was this insolent and remembered all the nights that he had spend trying to spank and fuck that attitude out of her. Until he finally gave up because Pam had always obeyed him when it counted, and that was all Eric had really ever expected from her.

"Where are you going, little one? Just in case I have to come and get you," Eric called after her his voice drenched with amusement.

Pam looked over her shoulder and flashed him with a bright come-hither smile. While climbing into her car she said, "I'm driving to Monroe, to Orlando Bloomfield's vampire night club _Mystical_. Clancy is meeting me there. We'll have a little celebration for kicking some fairy ass last night. Wanna come with?"

Eric just shook his head and grinned as he watched his child rush down the main street at a very unsafe speed before he too headed inside to his office. He still had a smile on his face and was just about to take a seat when his cell phone rang. He recognized the number and knew therefore that the caller was Russell Edgington, the King of Mississippi.

Eric answered saying, "I'm here."

"Viking, we must meet immediately," said Russell's agitated voice from the other end.

Eric was immediately alarmed and asked, "What happened?"

"It has begun, Sheriff. We're under attack."

***II***

Pam arrived at Mystical and parked next to Clancy's car. The moody red haired vampire was leaning against it enjoying some downtime. Pam approached him and he looked at her like some robots who's On switch had just been pressed.

"You know Clancy, we should have driven down here together. It's really silly and bad for the environment that each one of us came in separate cars."

Clancy nodded, "True, let's do it next time. If this club is as good as you say it is I might accompany you more often in the future."

"Oh trust me you'll love it. The music is great and there are lots of free donors and willing fangbangers to feed or have sex with. And unlike Fangtasia, Orlando Bloomfield has so called _Fang Booths_, which are little rooms at the far end of the club, where one can go and take a fangbanger with you for some little consensual fun time."

"Nice," Clancy said and gave her a fangy smile.

They headed inside, walking pass the crowd of people that were standing in line, hoping to be granted entrance into the highly popular club. Pam and Clancy ignored the humans completely and flashed their Fangs at the two black vampire bouncers to grant them entrance. The entrance was granted without a question of course, not only because they were vamps but also because Pam had a VIP status in Area 5 as Eric's child and his second in command. The club was packed, mostly with humans. The vamps were clearly outnumbered which wasn't such a bad thing because it meant more fangbangers for everyone.

Pam and Clancy paid their respects to the club owner Orlando Bloomfield, and then Clancy went on his way while Pam stayed with their eccentric black host. They made small talk while watching the vermin embarrass themselves as they fought each other over some vampires attention. After a while Orlando said,

"Pam, my dear. A few days ago I filed a complaint with the local Investigator of Area 5, William Compton and he told me that he'd get back to me soon, but he hasn't. Do you know what's keeping him? I've heard so many good things about him and the fact that Area 5 has been one of the most trouble free places for vampires ever since he acquired that position. I must say I'm a little disappointed that he isn't more professional about it."

Pam immediately felt the strange need to defend her soon to be little brother, and it puzzled her. Ordinarily she would have been the first to make fun of Bill Compton but now that his status had changed Pam felt compelled to back him up. Since Orlando Bloomfield had been one of the vampires who hadn't assisted them in the Fae war, he had of course no idea what had happened to Bill. Actually, just Pam, Clancy and Eric knew since the other vampires had been busy with the clean up and had therefore not seen what went down between Eric and Bill. Pam decided that it might come in handy someday if not too many people knew about this newest development so she said,

"I can assure you that William Compton is one of the most professional vampires this Area has, Orlando. He's just been sent away by my master, to perform a special task abroad," she lied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that. Do you know by any chance when he'll be back?"

"It's hard to tell, his mission is somewhat complicated. But tell me what's bothering you, old friend. Maybe I can help," Pam offered.

Orlando made a troubled face and asked her to accompany him to the VIP-V section of the club. The area was being guarded by another black bouncer and lay up a staircase that led to a luxuriously decorated sitting area that overlooked the entire club. Once there, Orlando ordered a bottle of Royalty Blended for him and his guest. The drink was brought immediately and Pam and her host took their seats to have their discussion.

"A week ago one of my guards caught one of my female human employees selling V to one of the customers," Orlando said with anger in his voice.

Pam understood the seriousness of the situation and asked, "Where you able to track down the source?"

"No," Orlando said sounding frustrated. "We glamoured her and another girl who also had V in her locker, but both of them were unable to name the person who gave it to them."

"So you're saying the source is a vampire who glamoured his name out of their heads," Pam figured out loud.

"Yes. The only thing they could tell was that he or she provides them regularly with blood and shows up on occasion to collect the winnings. I was hoping William Compton could help me solve this matter before the Sheriff hears of this and shuts down my club to avoid any trouble with the council," Bloomfield said enraged.

"Yes, your club is perfect to sell V. _Mystical_ is much bigger than Fangtasia and the constant fluctuation of humans makes it easier to run into potential V consumers and therefore buyers," Pam reasoned.

"We control as much as we can, Pam. But when my own employees are the suppliers it's hard to draw the line. Who can I trust?"

"I see your point. And you really have no idea who might be responsible for this?" Pam asked again.

"Not the slightest idea. I wished there was a way for me to find out without having to torture my humans," Orlando said as nonchalant as if he was talking about the weather.

Pam gave it a thought than said, "You know what, there is a way to find out who's selling V at your premises without the torture part. It's not as fun of course but highly effective."

Orlando gave her an interested look. He'd been trying to mainstream lately and was therefore eager to find a human friendly solution to his problem.

"Really, Pam? How?" he asked curiously.

Pam winked at him wickedly and said before heading out, "I'll be right back, darling."

***III***

Meanwhile in Bom Temps, Sookie was just getting ready for bed after having enjoyed a nice evening meal with Max. She had prepared the guest bedroom for the New York Were to stay in and felt a little better to have someone staying with her tonight after being left by Amelia. Sookie finished up in the bathroom and went to the bedroom. She smiled when she heard Max sneaking through the corridor to get to the bathroom on the lower floor. It was funny to imagine that huge guy walking on tiptoes because he was afraid to disturb her, too cute. Sookie had to admit that she felt much safer too with someone staying in the house with her. She killed the lights and climbed into bed. Unfortunately sleep wouldn't come to her even though she was quite tired. A certain Viking kept spooking around in her head. Sookie felt her body remembering everything that Eric had done to her a few hours ago and she couldn't help feeling an incredible longing for him. True, she had had sexual experiences before, but never before had she given up control so completely. Never before had she allowed someone such uninhibited use of her body. And never before had someone taken her like this. To be used in that way, enjoyed, left her with a feeling she longed to have again and again. Eric always left her craving his touch.

"Oh hell," Sookie groaned and turned around a few times in an effort to calm herself.

Another hour or so passed and she was finally slipping into sleep when there were suddenly a pair of lips that kissed her back into consciousness. Sookie moaned sleepily and opened her eyes slowly, hoping to look into Eric's blue eyes. And the eyes were blue all right, but they were Pam's.

Sookie pushed away and hissed, "God damn it, Pam. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

Pam sat up straight and gave Sookie a confused look. "You now Sookie, a woman can give you as much pleasure as a man can. You really should try it sometime and stop being so narrow minded."

Sookie gave her an incredulous look and said, "Are you suggesting I betray Eric? Preferably with you, Pam?"

Pam gave it a thought and said, "You're right, my maker wouldn't let you. But trust me, you're missing out, Sookie."

Sookie rolled her eyes at the absurd topic and said sarcastically, "That's too bad, Pam. I'll cry myself to sleep over it. Now would you please tell me what you are doing in my house at this hour?"

"Well...", Pam started saying when Sookie cut her off.

"Oh my God, did something happen to Eric?" she asked with concern and checked the bond immediately for his life force. Relaxing a little when she found him still (sorta) bubbling around.

"No, no," Pam answered hastily. "Eric is fine. He's in a pretty good mood actually, I suspect it has something to do with your bedding skills. But I'm here because I need your help, Sookie."

Sookie sat up in bed, eager to help. "What's going on Pam, is this about Max?"

Pam smiled a little when Sookie mentioned her lover. "No, it's not about Max. You remember that vampire nightclub in Monroe that I told you about?"

Sookie groaned inwardly. "You mean _Mystical_?" she asked without enthusiasm in her voice.

"Yes," Pam continued. "Orlando Bloomfield, the vampire who owns it, is having some trouble with some Vampire who's selling V at his club."

Sookie gave her a worried look. Had Eric told his child that she was able to read vampire minds now too, or why was Pam coming to her with a vampire related problem? Sookie decided to play dumb.

"Okay, but how can I help, Pam? You know I can't read vampire minds," she said and gave Pam her best puzzled expression.

"I know, but the vampire has been using humans, some of them Orlando's employees to sell the V. Orlando already tried to glamour his identity out of them but it was no good. The vamp has erased himself from their minds. I was thinking that you could maybe get into their heads and try to find any other clues that would lead us to him," Pam explained.

Sookie groaned out loud this time. Though she was relieved to learn that Pam didn't know about her extended abilities she just wanted to go back to sleep. It was two in the morning and she was tired as hell. She really didn't want to spend the rest of her evening driving down to Monroe and listening in on people. Pam gave her a pretty please look and Sookie started climbing out of bed uttering a series of cusses at vampires and their stupid waking hours.

"Thank you, my telepathic friend," Pam said with a bright smile before leaving the bedroom so Sookie could get dressed.

Since they were going to a night club, Sookie put on her tight blue jeans that laced up the sides. The ones Bill had loved so much on her because they seemed to satisfy some strange Britney Spears fantasy of his. She styled the leggings with a shirtdress which she belted and some black high heels. She wore her hair lose. Sookie looked at herself in the mirror and was surprised to see how nice she looked. She really hadn't planned on styling up like this but when going out with Pam one had to dress up or end up looking like someone's poor cousin next to the vampire fashion queen. Sookie put on some light make up and a drop of Eric's favourite perfume. When she was done she stepped out into the living room to find Pam and Max making out on the couch. Sookie coughed a little to get their attention. The two stopped kissing and while Pam had a wicked smile on, Max looked slightly embarrassed. He was only dressed in his pyjama pants and nothing else.

"Sorry Sookie," he said a little flustered. "I heard someone sneaking around the living room and came out to check up on things."

"Yes, and that's when I jumped his sexy bones," Pam purred and let her gaze roam hungrily over his tall and well built body.

Max blushed a little making Sookie laugh. "That's all right, Max. Pam was just picking me up to.."

"Party," Pam interrupted her with a meaningful look. "Yes, I think Sookie should celebrate not getting killed last night."

Max looked surprised but said, "Okay, let me get ready and we can head out."

"Sorry honey, girls night," Pam said and was already pulling Sookie out of the house.

Max stayed behind with a puzzled expression on his handsome face. He had to find a way to deal with this Pam situation. She really was messing with his head ever since he'd had her blood during one of their rather wild sex sessions. Max sighed, closed the door behind the ladies and went back to bed to have some more wet dreams about the damn vampiress.

"Why didn't you want him to know the reason why we're going to your friends club?" Sookie asked suspiciously once they were seated in Pam's car and on their way to Monroe.

"No reason," Pam lied not knowing that Sookie could read her mind now.

"Come on Pam, tell me," she insisted.

Pam sighed than said, "The last few times I went to Mystical, I ended up having a few one night stands and I'd rather Max didn't know that."

Sookie gasped, "Pam! I thought you guys were in love. Why the hell would you do that?"

"We're not in love Sookie, we're fucking," Pam said with an amused expression. "I just think it would be easier for Max if he didn't find out about my other lovers. Were's are like vampires, they don't like to share, you know."

_'Plus I can't break up with him yet,' _Pam added in her mind_. 'Not until I've gained some information about him for my master.'_

Sookie was shocked. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard out of Pam's head. She almost felt like screaming because she couldn't confront her with it and demand some answers. What the hell was it with vampires and their tendency to seduce people for their own selfish needs? Bill had done it with her and Sookie was disappointed Pam, under Eric's orders it seemed, was doing the same to poor Max. Without meaning to, she said bitterly out load,

"You're all the same."

"Pardon?" Pam asked.

Sookie decided to cast all her worries to the wind and confront Pam. "I said you are all the same," she repeated with a glare at the blonde vampiress. "Can't you tell that Max is falling in love with you, how can you be so cruel and use his feelings just to gain information, Pam?"

Pam's face looked chocked for a minute and then she nodded saying, "Eric told you."

"No, I figured it out on my own," Sookie lied. "Eric wouldn't tell me something like this, Pam, because he knows that I would tear him a new one for doing to Max what Bill did to me. He knows how much Bill hurt me with his betrayal. Why would you guys do that to Max?"

Pam sighed. "Because of you Sookie. Eric tried to gain some information on Max when he first started working as your daytime guard. But all he could find out were informations concerning Max's childhood up until the time he went to the military. There are no records from that point forward. This made Eric suspicious and he is now doing everything in his power to make sure that Max is no threat to you."

"But I thought Alcide already confirmed that Max can be trusted," Sookie said hoping to convince Pam to stop her investigations.

"There are very few people who's word Eric would take for granted, Sookie, and Alcide isn't one of them. Eric double checks everything. Being this careful is what kept him alive for all this time," Pam explained. "Please trust that he'll do anything to keep you alive too, and as his child, it's my duty to do the same."

Sookie was quiet then. Pam was right. Being suspicious of everybody had kept Eric alive long enough for them to meet and fall in love with each other. So there was no way that she would ask him to stop being this way. Besides after being betrayed by his own maker, the one person a vampire trusted among all others, it was no surprise that Eric behaved like that. Fate had forced him to be like this or die. Even so Sookie hated her present predicament. She couldn't really tell the vampires about Max's real (secret) identity but at the same time she could understand why her vampires where suspicious of him. Making Pam seduce Max had probably been Eric's only option to try to gain some more information concerning the New York Were because death and torture were clearly out of the question considering that he was under the Shreveport packmaster's protection.

_What to do, what to do?_ Sookie wondered. Since the topic clearly needed some mulling over to find a satisfying solution, she stored it away for some later consideration. They arrived in Monroe and soon after the night club _Mystical_. Pam parked next to a beautiful fire red 1950's Ferrari and Sookie couldn't help admiring the vehicle while getting out of Pam's car.

Pam saw her looking and commented, "Bloomfield is into car's. He owns every oldtimer you can imagine."

Sookie gave her an incredulous look, remembering a report she saw about how much those oldtimers cost. Then she figured that due to being a vampire, Orlando Bloomfield had probably bought the cars right when they came out, that way acquiring them for a much more reasonable price than what he would have to pay for them today. Sookie sure would love to see that collection one day.

Pam led the way as they approached the club's main entrance. The number of people that were waiting in line, proofed into what a hot location Mystical had turned ever since it's grand opening a few months ago. The entrance was being guarded by two really tall and muscular, headphone wearing vampires who reminded Sookie of Queen Sophie-Ann's long time guards, Sigebert and Wybert. But those two were black and not as intimidating as the two Saxon born brothers. Pam just walked pass them, acknowledging their presence with a tiny nod and ignoring the fangbangers standing in line, who begged her to take them with her. Sookie stayed close to Pam, resisting the impulse to take her hand, as they entered the nightclub that was buzzing with excitement.

"Stay close to me," Pam yelled over her shoulder and took Sookie's hand as she led them through the packed club. Pam's body dancing occasionally to the ear-splitting music that was coming from the huge boom boxes that stood all over the club.

Sookie couldn't resist dancing a little too, because she just loved to dance. Though the music wasn't really her type (some sort of techno, house or electro stuff), seeing all those people dancing and jumping in unison was kinda contagious. It took them some time to cut through the dancing bodies but they eventually made it and Pam led them to a section that was labelled VIP-V. Sookie smirked and fallowed Pam into the restricted area that was being guarded by another headphone wearing, tall and black vampire.

"Ah Pam, you're back," said a male vampire that looked a lot like Kanye West. Well at least they had the same eccentric and flashy dress style.

"And you brought someone with you I see," the Kanye West look-a-like said and gave Sookie a hungry look.

"This is Sookie Stackhouse," Pam said sharply. "She is my makers wife, Bloomfield. So don't get any ideas."

Orlando Bloomfield, stood up from the expensive looking leather couch and bowed to Sookie with full courtly flourishes before saying, "It is an honor, M'lady. My sheriff's mate is most welcome in my club. Please feel free to demand whatever you desire and it shall be yours."

Sookie gave him the customary nod and said, "Thank you, Mr. Bloomfield. Please call me Sookie."

"Only if you call me Orlando, Sookie."

"Great, now that that's settled, lets get down to business, shall we?" Pam chimed in and sat on the couch that Orlando had just emptied.

Sookie sat next to her and Orlando waited for her to be seated before asking, "What's your poison, Sookie?"

Sookie told him and Orlando ordered the drink that was brought to them within minutes by one of his waitresses. Being a waitress herself, Sookie couldn't avoid checking out the uniform of the _Mystical_ waitresses. They all wore a sexy little uniform that consisted of a headpiece a polka dot scarf and collared dress with chiffon trim. Sookie thought they looked cute but she would have hated to have to work in one of this things.

"Excuse me Pam, but when you left earlier I assumed you were getting some sort of help. How can the sheriff's wife be of assistance to my current situation?" Orlando asked and gave Sookie an apologetic look.

"My masters wife is no ordinary woman, Bloomfield," Pam said, managing to sound a little offended.

"It wasn't my intention to imply that, I'm sorry Sookie," Orlando said immediately, not wanting to offend Eric's mate.

Sookie was speechless. She was actually in the presence of one of the view vampires who didn't know who she was and what abilities she had. She smiled at him and said, "That's okay, I kinda thought that by now every vampire knew that I can read minds."

Orlando's face lid up once the meaning of those words sunk in. "Vampire minds too?" he asked carefully.

"No," Sookie said hurriedly, noticing that her lying was getting better and better. "Only human minds and some Were minds too, but no vampires."

Orlando relaxed visibly. Addressing Pam again he said, "You were thinking about having Sookie read the girls minds?"

"Yes, we did this once when one of our vampire employees was stealing from Fangtasia. He had glamoured his human too, but Sookie still caught him," Pam said with an air of pride.

"Interesting," Orlando said and looked at Sookie in awe. "Would you mind doing the same for me too, Sookie? I'd rather catch the V dealer on my own before Sheriff Northman is forced to intervene by closing down my club," Orlando asked.

Sookie really didn't want to do it, but she felt like she was helping Bill too, by kinda doing his job while he was indisposed. She suppressed a sigh and said, "Take me to the girls."

Orlando led Pam and Sookie out of the VIP-V section and over to another staircase that led to a huge underground storage room that had not only beverages and other night club supplies in it but also a wall that had lots of handcuffs and chains attached to it. Two pairs of those handcuffs were currently holding the wrists of two haggard and scared looking girls. Sookie's first impulse was to demand that they be freed immediately but she hesitated when she saw the look that the blonde girl gave the braun haired girl. Something was off about those two.

"How long have they been working here?" Pam asked.

"Well, we just opened so most of my human employees have been here for only two or three months," Orlando responded.

Sookie stepped forward and began her spiel by asking the weeping girls some random questions, like what their names were and where they were from. The girls answered it all, probably because they feared that one of the two vampires that were standing behind Sookie would hurt them again if they didn't. It disturbed Sookie to see the signs of torture on their skins and their torn clothes told an even gruesomer tale. She made a mental note to ask Orlando to spare their lives since he'd told her right at the beginning that she could ask him for anything she wanted. But right now Sookie needed the girls to think that they were going to die because humans revealed a lot when under pressure and fear. They showed their true colors so the speak.

Sookie noticed that the girl called Melody always looked over at the blond girl called Stacy before giving an answer. It was obvious that they had some sort of co-depended relationship and that Stacy was the lead cheerleader if you like. Melody looked as if she needed Stacy's approval before saying or doing anything. And whenever Stacy said something Melody immediately backed her up, by agreeing to it wholeheartedly. Sookie knew this behaviour and knew that it stem from low-self-esteem. She decided to use that to her advantage.

"Stacy, how did you get the V?" Sookie asked and kept an eye on Melody too.

"I didn't," Stacy said defensively. "Melody brought it home once and that's how it all started. It wasn't my fault."

Melody looked hurt and disappointed but even so she didn't speak up to defend herself. Sookie sighed and noticed that she would have to use her abilities after all because Melody was too self-loathing to rat out Stacy. Sookie decided to listen in on her and stepped closer to the frightened looking girl.

"Just relax, Melody. I won't hurt you," she cooed softly.

"Get away from her you bitch," Stacy screamed aggressively as if she was afraid that Sookie would steal her favourite doll.

Sookie looked at Pam who zapped over to Stacy and shut her up by holding her hand over the girls mouth. Once she had some silence, Sookie cupped Melody's tear streaked face with both hands and said,

"Everything is okay, Melody. Tell me a little about yourself."

"Like what?" Melody asked nervously and tried to look over at Stacy again which Sookie prevented by holding her face in place.

Sookie closed her eyes and looked for something soothing inside the girls head. Then she said, "Tell me about your cat, Mr. Bigglesworth."

Melody's face lid up with surprise and happiness when Sookie mentioned her cat. "I named him after the cat in the Austion Powers movies. My mom bought him for me after my little brother died. I loved Mr. Bigglesworth so much, he had the cuddliest fur."

Sookie smiled at her and said, "I had a cat once too, her name was Tina and she would always crawl into my bed and lick my toes in the morning."

"Yeah, Mr. Bigglesworth used to do that too," Melody said with a bright smile and went on telling stories about her cat while Sookie picked her brain.

The movie like insight that she got from the girls head revealed that Melody Roberts had been a lonely child. So lonely that she had begged her parents, who'd been in the middle of a broken marriage, to have another baby. The parents had tried, for her as they said though it really had been in an effort to safe their dying marriage. But the baby died just hours after being born. The parents separated that same night and Melody never got over the feeling that it had been her fault. The workaholic mother had eventually bought her the cat to provide a companion for the lonely girl. Melody had waited her whole life for someone to save her from her boring existence and she believed to had found that someone when she met Stacy Smith in college. Stacy had always been a fun loving party girl who became even wilder after meeting her first vampire and being introduced to V. She was everything Melody wasn't and the attraction was instantly, with Melody finding someone to worship and Stacy someone to use. Sookie learned that it had been Stacy who had introduced Melody to the whole vampire scene and it had also been her who had met the V dealing vampire first.

Sookie reported that information to Pam and Orlando and Stacy began screaming again and struggling against Pam's hold. Pam who wasn't really known for being very human friendly dropped her fangs and growled at the girl saying,

"Stop moving or I'll give you a real reason to scream."

That shut her up and Sookie was able to focus on Melody again. She asked her a few more questions about her beloved cat Mr. Bigglesworth, and Melody fell soon back into the comfort zone that Sookie had created for her. Sookie marvelled at how easy this was coming to her. It was almost as if she was glamouring the girl with the slight difference that unlike a vampire she was also able to see what was inside the girls head. And though she wasn't able to learn the identity of the V dealing vampire because there seemed to always be a blind spot whenever Melody tried to think of him, Sookie learned that he was supposed to meet up with them tonight. According to Melody, Stacy had told her that their supplier with whom they also had a sexual relationship, had told them a week ago that he'd be stopping by tonight to collect their earnings from the V dealing.

"We've been monitoring the girls cell phones ever since we caught them a week ago. And I also have people keeping an eye on their home," Orlando said. "The dealer hasn't tried to contact them again since they made this appointment, so I think he's still set to show up tonight."

"Perfect," Pam said excited. "We'll ambush him tonight and stop this once and for all."

"Okay, great. I'm happy for you guys, now can you arrange for someone to take me home, Pam," Sookie said hoping that her job was done and that she could go back to bed.

"No, Sookie, you can't leave," Pam said indignantly. "You're part of the plan."

"What plan? There's nothing more I can do. Oh, except to ask you guys to spare those girls lives. Please hand them over to the police, I think this one week that they spend as your prisoners has thought them a valuable lesson," Sookie said giving Orlando a pleading look.

"I told you that you could ask anything of me, Sookie, and it shall be yours. If saving those girls lives is what you desire than so be it," Orlando said with a bow.

"Great, thank you," Sookie said and gave the girls a big smile which Melody reciprocated, while Stacy just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we're all thrilled for this bitches," Pam said unnerved. "But just to clarify something here, Sookie. We still need you."

Sookie sighed, "Why Pam, can't you guys catch the dealer alone?"

"No we can't. He'll be expecting a human to be waiting for him not a vampire. The minute he senses that something is wrong he'll bail and we might never catch him."

"So what are you saying, that you want to use me as bait?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"Well, I wouldn't quite put it this way, but yes," Pam said with a wolfish grin.

Sookie groaned fatalistically and Pam told Orlando to go get a Mystical waitress uniform for Sookie. While Orlando was away Pam glamoured the interrogation with Sookie out of the girls head. All they should remember was getting caught by the vampires for dealing V and than being handed over to the police. Sookie didn't even want to know what the vamps would do to cover up all the visible signs of torture and starvation from the past week that the girls had spend in captivity. Once Pam was done and had willed the girls to sleep she turned to Sookie who was glaring at her.

"You know Eric will kick your ass if he finds out you forced me to do this, right?" Sookie asked annoyed.

Pam rolled her eyes at her and said, "Oh don't be such a baby, Sookie. Nothing will happen to you. You just need to get out there and wait for the vampire to approach you. Once we're sure that he's the dealer I'll step in and arrest him, piece of cake."

"Yeah, yeah, you always say that and then I end up beaten like a pinata," Sookie said grumpily.

Orlando returned right then and she took the uniform he handed her and hid behind some liquor cartons to put it on. All the while nagging about vampires and their stupid issues. Sookie heard Pam and Orlando making comments on her inability to cooperate without bitching about it as if she wasn't even there, and she followed an impulse and told both to go fuck themselves. Which they acknowledged with a round of laughter on her behalf. _Damn vampires and their twisted sense of humor_.

Sookie stepped forward and let them admire her new attire. Pam whistled and purred, "Oh Orlando you'll have to give me one of those uniforms sometime, I'm getting a few kinky ideas that I could do while dressed like this."

Orlando just laughed and let his eyes roam over Sookie's curvy body before saying, "I see what you mean, Pam."

"Okay, can we focus here, please. I'm tired as hell and I want to get this over with and get back to bed," Sookie snarled.

"Sure, Sookie," Orlando said amused and snapped his fingers to get Pam out of her dazed state. "Since you're blond you'll be impersonating Stacy, I guess. Her shift today would have ended in about ten minutes, so this should be the time they had in mind for meeting the guy."

"Exactly," Pam chimed in. "I suggest you go back to the VIP section, Orlando. Sookie and I can handle this," she added and pulled a small silver knife that was inside a leather shaft out of her purse and handed it to Sookie who stuffed it under the belt at the back of her dress.

Orlando looked startled for a minute and asked, "Are you sure, Pam? I can come with you and be of assistance. I know I'm not as old as you are but two vampires watching over the sheriff's wife is better than just one."

"It's not that, Bloomfield. It's just that you are the club's owner. This vampire will know that something's up if he sees you hanging around the parking lot. If he senses me however he'll just assume that I'm some female vampire who's having some downtime before hitting the club."

Orlando still didn't look too happy, which Sookie thought was kinda cute so she said, "Don't worry, Orlando. Pam and I have survived crazier stuff than this."

Orlando smiled fatalistically. "Allow me to at least let one of my bouncers accompany you, Pam."

"You mean those big and intimidating dudes?" Pam asked sarcastically. "Not such a good idea, don't you think?"

Bloomfield finally accepted Pam's verdict and five minutes later Sookie found herself standing alone on a practically empty parking lot that lay behind the club Mystical, while Pam was somewhere lying in wait. It was a fresh night and Sookie was dressed like some anime hooker. She was freezing her ass of and cursing Pam out for dragging her into this mess. She should be at home right now, lying in bed and having some ridiculously hot sex dream staring her and a certain Viking Vampire. But instead she was out here playing bate for some crazy ass vampire dealer. _Just great!_

Over twenty minutes passed and Sookie leaned against the wall to give her feet's a break. She was just about to cuss out the stupid V dealer for not having the decency to get there in time when a car drove up the parking lot and parked right under one of the post lamps that were scarcely spread over the big parking lot. Though her own face was concealed by the dark shadow that the building's wall was throwing, Sookie had a perfect view of the vampire that exited the car, looked around and started slowly coming her way. Sookie's breath caught in her throat and her hands started shacking uncontrollably with naked fear when she recognized who the vampire was... none other than Mickey. The dangerously crazy vampire who had terrorized her friend Tara a few months ago and later vowed to kill Sookie after she'd asked Eric to help them to get rid of him.

_Oh God_, Sookie thought while panicking. _I'm too fucking tired to kill a vampire tonight_.

* * *

**Here's hoping you liked it. Please review and let me know. Thanks again for your support and encouraging comments, they are the best.**

**Much love,**

**Nachtperle**

P.S.: For more information on Mickey and why he's so dangerous for Sookie, re-read **Dead as a Doornail**!**  
**


	38. Chapter 38

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris and HBO's True Blood. No infringement intended.

**Didn't have time to write much (stupid work), but here's what I got. Hope you like it!**

**EnJoY!**

* * *

Chapter 38

_Two hours prior to Sookie's impending encounter with Mickey_

Eric and Russell Edgington finished their phone call after Russell told him where they would be meeting tonight. But Eric didn't leave just yet because he still had to make a few preparations before heading out. First he wrote a note, informing Pam about his whereabouts and left it on his office table next to the computer, since he knew that Pam would be using it the next day. He also took the time to make the necessary phone calls to the makers who had lost a child during the Fae war, offering them his sentiments and recompense, even though he didn't have to since those vampires had been in his retinue at the time of their final deaths and it had been in Eric's right to order them into battle. All the makers knew that of course and so they all declined his proposal but thanked him for offering. Then he called the lawyer Mr. Cataliedes and made sure that he'd get in touch with the Brigant's as soon as possible to start negotiations on Sookie's bride price. Once that was done he felt into the bond to check if Sookie was still awake. When he could tell that her life force was in a resting state, he decided to call her the next day to let her know that he would be gone for a few days. Finally, he left for California, flying as fast as he'd never flown before.

***I***

Eric arrived in San Simeon, California within an hour. He flew to the location that Russell had indicated, to find one of the most magnificent Mansions that he had ever seen. The estate was an astounding 165 rooms on 127 acres of lavish extravagance. The ranch was known as the main residence as well as the location where the King of California used to entertain his many celebrity guests. Saying that there were 90,000 square feet, 61 bathrooms, 41 fireplaces, 19 sitting rooms and 56 bedrooms still did not adequately sum up just how large the King of California's Mansion was. Eric landed on the premises and proceeded to the main entrance. He knocked at the door, surprised that there were no guards around to stop him from entering a King's headquarters so easily. His surprise grew even bigger when the door was opened and his brother Alaric, the King of Rome, stood in front of him.

"You're still in the New World?" Eric asked surprised.

"Yes, things happened that prevented me from leaving," Alaric said and stepped aside so that Eric could enter the mansion.

"What things could keep you from going home?" Eric asked again, his eyes taking in the breathtaking interior of the pompous mansion.

"Follow me," Alaric said. "I'll show you."

Eric followed, and, as they got deeper into the mansion, the smell of blood and dead got strong enough for him to pick up on. He asked immediately,

"What happened here, Alaric? I smell a massacre."

"You smell correct. Lexington Fox, the King of California is dead," Alaric said while guiding him to the back of the house.

Eric couldn't help feeling shocked upon hearing that. He simply asked, "How?"

Alaric gave him a concerned look over his shoulder before saying, "He was send to his final death by Renfields."

Eric needed a minute to process that information. He then asked, "What about Lexington's retinue?"

The King of Rome opened two big double doors that led to a ball room filled with dead vampire, Were and human bodies. Nodding at the corpses, Alaric said, "They were all killed with him."

Eric entered the big room and his fangs ran out from all the blood. He just couldn't help it. The sight before him was just too gruesome to not affect him a little. There was a movement to his right and he saw just now that there were four other vampires with them in the big room. The others were Russell Edginton, King of Mississippi, Bartlett Crowe, King of Illinois, Stan Davis, King of Texas and Rashad Wright, King of New York.

Eric greeted them with a nod then asked to no one in particular, "Renfields did this?"

"Yes," Russell said and exchanged a worried look with his husband Bartlett. "It happened this morning. The security tapes show that they attacked shortly after dawn. When Lexington and the other vampires were at their weakest. The humans and the small group of Were's that California kept as daytime guards weren't able to fight them off."

"Three Renfields were left behind by the others, I suppose because they were too badly hurt to be transported. They are being tortured as we speak," the nerdy looking Stan Davis said. "They'll tell us soon why California and his vampires were executed without mercy. One dying human reported to Nicolas, a visiting vampire who came by to ask the King for hunting privileges in his territory and who also informed us about this bloodbath, that they were attacked by at least two dozen Renfields."

"Can this Nicolas be trusted?" Eric asked.

"He's originally from my territory and not a troublemaker," New York said. "He came to me over a week ago and asked permission to visit his maker in California. Besides the security tapes back up his version of how he found them."

"Did you find them all in here?" Eric asked again, wondering why the vampires weren't in their coffins or light-tight bedrooms.

"Yes, though there are dead bodies all over the place," the Egypt born Rashad answered with disgust. "But it appears that the Renfields have dragged the lifeless vampires out of their rooms and brought them here to feed on their blood before killing them."

"Looks like they had a full-blown V orgy in here," Bartlett added. "I bet Nosferatu starved them of his blood in order to make them especially vicious for this attack."

Eric nodded. Then he saw a trail of ash on the ground that went through the glass doors that led to the gardens on the other end of the room. Figuring what might have happened there he said out loud, "They forced some of the vampires to meet the sun?"

"Execution-style," Stan Davis snarled. "We were able to make out at least ten piles of ash out there."

"Fucking Renfields," Eric growled and was joined by the others.

"Now is not the time to lose our heads gentleman," Alaric said in an effort to calm them, even though his own fangs were out too. "The King of California was not only vampire royalty but also a member of the council, which makes this attack even more pertinent. We must increase our efforts to find whoever is behind this Nosferatu before things get out of hand."

"You're right, but we also need to inform the other council members," Rashad Wright added. "We can't rule out the possibility that this was an attack against the council itself and that they could be coming after the rest of us next."

"You think Nosferatu is planning to take out the North American power structure one by one?" a concerned looking Mississippi asked.

"It's possible," New York said with a look towards Eric who nodded in agreement. "If someone was to take over the Americas he would have to eliminate the council first, since we are the only ones who have the power to unite all the North American vampires for a counter strike."

"Exactly," Eric added. "I believe that Nosferatu is attempting to pull a coup similar to the one Vlad Dracula tried to pull in the old world a few centuries ago."

"That bastard even tried to send the emperor to his final dead," Alaric, who was completely devoted to his maker, said with a growl. "He started his invasion by making his Were's and Renfields kill off a few key players of the vampire European power structure. He made it so cunning that it took us a while to figure out that we weren't being attacked by humans but by one of our own kind."

"Yes, I heard of this Dracula," said Bartlett Crowe, who'd always been an American based vampire. "He wanted to be the new emperor and usher in a new era in which Vampires would finally take over the world and force humans to live like the cattle he believed they were. I'm curious, how far did his invasion attempt go?"

"It didn't go very far. However his limbs did, after I had torn him to pieces," Alaric said a cruel, fangy grin forming on his handsome face as he remembered how he had killed Vlad Dracula for challenging his maker.

"Well if this really is what Nosferatu is up to then we're all in danger," Russell said thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Stan the nerd growled. "He has an unknown number of Renfields who can walk the sun and will send us to our final death's during the daytime when none of us can defend ourselves."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," snarled the warrior Rashad. "This war has only just begun and I for one will not get killed by a fucking blood head while I'm resting. I will find my final death in battle or not at all."

The others nodded in agreement. Alaric began saying something but Eric was suddenly pulled out of the conversation when he felt a surge of fear and panic coming from Sookie through the bond. He immediately opened the bond completely to feel her life force and keep track of it. Due to the distance he couldn't really tell if the emotions she was feeling stemmed from a bad dream maybe or if they were real. Eric tuned out everything that was going on around him and focused all his energy and attention on the bond, sending Sookie his strength and love. There was a turmoil of the most confusing emotions coming from her for some time and then Eric felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and excitement coming from his child, Pam. He immediately wondered if the girls were together and he was itching to find a quiet place to make a phone call when he noticed that all eyes were focused on him.

"Something wrong, Viking?" Russell asked rather sharply.

"No," Eric lied. "I was just thinking that maybe it's time for us to form an alliance with the Fae."

"The Fae?" Stan Davis asked surprised. "Where in hell did you come across a freaking Fae, sheriff?"

"My brothers precious little wife is Niall Brigant's great-granddaughter," Alaric said with a proud undertone that made Eric mad.

"You don't say?" Bartlett Crowe asked surprised as the other vampires just eyed Eric incredulously.

"It is the emperor's wish that her heritage is known to the council so that none of you attempts to take her from him," Alaric added as if to explain, especially to Eric, why he had shared that information with the other vampires.

"I've always knew that you were blessed by the Gods, Viking. Your good fortune in battle, business and especially with the womenfolk made it more than obvious. But calling a fairy princess your own is something that no vampire has ever been able to achieved," New York said not without envy.

"Didn't I tell you that Sookie was something special," Russell said to his husband.

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Stan Davis said with a faraway look. He was wondering how Sookie tasted, or a real fairy for that matter since he'd never even seen one before.

"How do you think of using the Fae, Eric," Alaric asked to get everybody back on track.

Eric suppressed the urge to kill his brother for bringing up HIS Sookie and said with a cool voice, "Niall has offered his assistance should I need it. I can ask him if he'd be willing to provide the council members with some Fae protection for the day hours."

"I don't know," Rashad Wright chimed in. "I don't trust the Fae. Niall might have spared your life because you are bonded to his kin. But what tells us that they won't use this opportunity to get rid of a long hated enemy? Not every Fae was happy with the truce that was called upon our two kinds, Northman."

Alaric nodded because he'd been there when it happened so he ought to know. Eric too understood the King of New York's worry but he just wanted to get it over with so that he could call Sookie and Pam. He could feel through the bond that both girls were still unharmed but he was eager to find out what the hell was going on.

In an effort to wrap it up Eric suggested, "What about the shape shifters and witches? Ever since meeting Sookie, I've had the opportunity to fight side by side with those groups and I must say that they have been very effective. Much more so than we give them credit."

"But what good can they do? Lexington had Were guards too and the Renfields still killed them all," Russell said, sounding as frustrated as a vampire could.

"That's because they weren't working together. Trust me I've never thought that I would be saying this about these groups of supes one day, but they've proved quite efficient while guarding my mate during the day hours. Today's witches have very powerful wards that shouldn't be underestimated, and that, combined with a Were's strength can give us the daytime protection that we need," Eric said. He still considered vampires to be the more superior race of course, but Eric had learned thanks to Sookie, that vampires and other supernaturals could indeed work together and be victorious.

The others thought about Eric's proposal since none of them would have even in a thousand years have thought about joining forces with other supes that vamps usually considered to be inferior. Sure they all had a few Were's working for them as daytime guards but California's final death, had proved that just a few Were's wouldn't be able to protect them and their underlings against Renfields who were as strong as supernaturals. The Kings recognized that Eric was right. It was time to put their petty differences aside and form alliances with the daywalking supernatural if they were to survive Nosferatu's dirty war.

"I suggest that Eric becomes our ambassador in this endeavour," Stan Davis said after much consideration. "With Sookie by his side he should face no problems to get the other supernatural to work with us. She managed to make the Were's and shape shifters of Texas get in touch with us for the very first time, and I have to admit that our relationship has been excellent ever since."

"Yes, and she managed to do that, on her first and only visit to Texas," Eric said proudly.

"Indeed, no one has ever been able to unity the supernatural world like Sookie does," Russell Edgington added with a grin, while remembering his own adventure with the little half-fairy.

"Impressive," Bartlett said. "Must be the Fae in her."

"It has nothing to do with that," Eric said defensively. "It's just Sookie. She gets us," he added using one of her expressions.

After a while Bart suggested that they join his second in command Kitty Moon, who was working her magic on the three surviving Renfields down in the mansions dungeon. Eric used this opportunity to excuse himself and make the phone call that he was more than eager to make.

***II***

_Back to present_

Sookie felt like fainting. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she had trouble breathing. Mickey was coming closer and closer and she just knew that he would kill her once he recognized her. She looked nervously around for Pam but couldn't find her anywhere. Sookie instantly prayed that her vampire friend hadn't left her all alone with this lunatic. Just in case she made a mental run down of David Letterman's Top Ten list on How to kill a Vampire that she saw a few weeks ago. The national vampire association had issued a complained after that show aired and the network had forced Letterman to make a formal apology on air. Luckily for Sookie though, she had been able to memorise the Top Five:

Number 1: Stake the sucker through the heart

Number 2: Cut off and burn the head

Number 3: Fire a silver or wooden bullet into the heart

Number 4: Gather a few friends and dig up the vampire during the day, then watch him burn

Number 5: Boil the suckers head in vinegar while he's asleep

Sookie had only memorised the first five ways to kill a vampire because the methods mentioned after that were just too silly and Sookie knew for a fact that they wouldn't work. She reached behind with one hand, and pulled out the silver knife that Pam had given her from under her belt. Holding it concealed from the approaching vampire Sookie braced herself for the fight. She decided to apply method number 1 or 2 on Mickey, depending on how much strength she had left.

"Didn't I tell you stupid whores to wait out here together?" Mickey barked as he got closer.

Sookie froze. She knew that he probably couldn't see her face clearly yet, but he would soon. She tried to copy Stacy's voice and said, "Sorry."

"That's sorry Master, you stupid bitch," Mickey growled.

Sookie held her hand out with the ready cash, hoping that he wouldn't look at her face right away. It worked for about a minute or two, since Mickey kept his eyes on the cash as he snatched it out of her hand and began counting the amount. Sookie dared to look for Pam again and when she still couldn't find her she looked back at Mickey, to find him staring at her with a triumphant expression written all over his white and scary looking face.

"Look who we have here," Mickey said slowly, a mean smile forming on his crazy face.

"Hey Mickey," Sookie said stupidly.

"Tara's friend Sookie," Mickey said with a laugher. "Looks like I'll have your head after all, bitch."

That was one threat too many for Sookie and her knife holding hand jumped forward to keep the amused looking vampire at bay.

"Stay away from me Mickey. I have a silver knife and I'm not afraid to use it," she hissed at him.

A twisted smile stretched across Mickey's face, "I'll have my fun with you. But I wonder, why are you here? Has your boss the shifter finally fired you, for fucking around with vampires? Is this the reason you work at this vampire bar now, whore?"

"I'm not a whore and I don't sleep around either," Sookie fired back without really answering his question.

"Never mind, I'll find out later why my girls send you to deliver my money, but now we're gonna have some fun you and me," Mickey said with a leer and came a few steps closer. Trapping Sookie between him and the wall behind her.

"Go away, Mickey," Sookie said desperately. "I'm Eric's now and he will kick your ass if you touch me."

She hated to pull the My-Boyfriend-will-avenge-me card, but she was getting real desperate by now because Pam was still a no show and she was scared shitless of Mickey.

Mickey's face turned into a mask of pure rage. "Ah the blond vampire who told on me? I'm not scared of him. He could be the King of Louisiana for all I care and I would still kill him. Thanks to you and your damn boyfriend my mistress has made me suffer for the last 12 months. She has done things so painful to me that you can't even imagine, you fucking bitch. And on top of that she has frozen all my accounts, forcing me to resort to selling my own blood for some money like some god damn drainer."

Sookie tried not to feel sorry for him. Mickey had deserved all that and more. She saw her friend Tara's face before her eyes and how she had told her one night about all the mean things that Mickey had done to her. He had treated her like meat on a huff. By raping and feeding on her whenever he had felt like it. And he'd beaten her and even stolen her money on a few occasions. Mickey had humiliated Tara and left her with an emotional scar that she carried til this day. Sookie couldn't feel sorry for him after remembering all that.

"You had it coming, A-hole," she said defiantly while holding out the knife in a threatening gesture. "Vampires like you need to learn that you can't just run around passing over humans and treating them like cattle. We. Are. Not. Worthless!"

"Oh yes you are," Mickey spat his fangs glistening under the moon light. "Vampires are the master race and you are our food, bitch, nothing more."

Sookie's temper got the better of her and she completely forgot that she was all alone with this vampire who very much intended to kill her. Giving Mickey a mean smile she said, "Boy, now I'm really happy that your sire fucked you up. I hope you'll remember that pain forever, you jerk."

Mickey snarled savagely and lunged himself on her. Sookie used the knife to cut him across the chest but she missed the heart. Mickey used the opportunity to grab her and throw her against the wall. Sookie smashed against it and then hit the ground with a decisive thump. Unfortunately for her, she lost the knife during the process. Before she could even regain her senses Mickey was on top of her and spreading her legs.

"No," the dazed telepath croaked. "Please don't rape me."

Mickey laughed again before hissing, "I already told you once, whore. That's all you're good for."

Sookie fought against the blackness that was threatening to take her under. She couldn't faint now, not when this bastard was about to rape her. She opened her eyes and saw him unzipping his pants. Sookie groaned inwardly, suddenly having a deja-vu of herself and Mickey in this very same situation. But this time she couldn't rescind his invitation because they weren't inside a stupid building. Sookie heard him mumbling something about making her pay for what he went through and how all humans were only good for feeding and fucking. She felt his fingers pushing away the skirt of her dress and she prayed that Eric or someone would come and help her. Getting raped was one of Sookie's worst nightmares and she made one last attempt to mobilized all her strength and fight off Mickey.

"Hold still you fucking cunt," Mickey snarled and swatted her hands away easily. "I will fuck that insolence out of you, whore. And once I've had my fun with you, I will drain you dry and toss your body into that swamp that's close by. Not even your precious Viking will find you there."

"No," Sookie gasped.

Mickey ripped her panties apart but since it was him and not Eric doing it she only felt pure horror instead of the usual lust. He laughed again when he saw her trembling with fear, "You wanna know what else I'll do, bitch. I will find someone to kill your little friend Tara. You see, just because my mistress forbade me from coming near her doesn't mean that I can't still harm her or your Viking loverboy."

Sookie could read from his mind that this had been his plan all along. Salome, Mickey's sire had frozen his accounts to prevent him from doing precisely that, hiring professional killers to come after Eric, Tara and Sookie. But it looked like Mickey had discovered a fast way to recuperate some of that money he needed by selling his own blood to human V addicts who were usually willing to pay any amount for their favourite drug. Mickey knew what the vampire authorities would do to him if they found out that he was selling his own blood, something which was considered a sin among vampires, but he just didn't care. Sookie's wandering mind was pushed back into the action when she felt Mickey pulling his cock out of his pants.

_Oh my God, he's really going to rape me_, Sookie though in horror. "Leave me alone, Mickey!" she screamed.

Just when Mickey was guiding his dick to her entrance, he was suddenly pulled off her and thrown up in the air. Sookie almost started crying with relief when she saw Pam towering over her.

"Sookie, where the hell are your panties?" Pam asked and enjoyed the look of Sookie's well trimmed bush.

Sookie immediately closed her legs and covered herself before glaring up at her. "Where are my panties? Are you really asking me that, Pam. Were the hell have you been?"

Pam kept her eyes on Mickey who landed rather ungentle on the ground while saying, "I figured that the dealer would probably recognize me and know that I'm Eric's second, that's why I stayed far away so he wouldn't sense me. I could see you guys talking but I couldn't really hear all of it that's why I stayed away thinking that you were questioning him and gaining information, Sookie."

"THE GUY HAD ME ON THE GROUND AND WAS ABOUT TO RAPE ME, PAM," Sookie yelled livid.

"Hey, I stopped him, didn't I?" Pam asked exasperated.

"You stupid vampire bitch," Mickey spat as he got back on his feet.

Pam barred her sharp fangs with anger and the two vampires leaped for each other with reaping roars of anger. Neither of them cast looks in Sookie's direction as they both fell away from her, broke apart and shot towards each other again and again. They met with a savage ferocity in a fight to the death. Sookie's vision danced around the two struggling figures and she gritted her teeth to stop the tears of frustration from flowing. She wanted to help Pam but didn't know how. Sookie hoped and prayed that Pam's age would give her an advantage over Mickey, though she knew that killing another vampire was never an easy task no matter how much older you are. The vampires grappled for a few more minutes and then froze, each gripping each other's throat and glaring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Mickey's face twisted into a smile and he began pushing Pam back.

Sookie watched in horror as Pam strained against him but staggered, for some reason unable to overcome the younger vampire. Determination welled up in the telepath and she dragged herself onto her feet and began looking around for the stupid knife. Sookie found it after a minute or two and started staggering towards the vampires. Neither of them looked away from the other as she slowly approached, her hand tightly gripping the silver knife. Sookie's feet carried her forward towards the battle, her face set with a determined expression. She got closer and closer until one of the vampires finally looked her way. Mickey froze when he saw the knife and realized his mistake. He began struggling again in an attempt to free himself from Pam's hold on his throat. But Pam held on, a mean smile appearing on her face now. When a worried Mickey cast another look toward Sookie, Pam moved fast as lightning and grabbed him from behind.

"Do it now, Sookie!" Pam screamed.

Sookie saw Mickey writhe frantically against Pam's iron grip and she held up the knife with both hands and threw herself at him with her eyes closed. She didn't want to see what would happen next and shivered all over when she heard Mickey scream with pain.

"For God's sake, Sookie. Into the heart not the chest," said Pam's annoyed voice.

Sookie opened her eyes and saw that the knife missed the heart by an inch or two. She smiled stupidly over Mickey's shoulder at Pam and whispered,

"Sorry, my bad."

Mickey growled at her and began struggling again, even giving Sookie a painful kick against the leg. Finally losing her temper Sookie growled, "Okay, I've had enough," and pulled out the silver knife to ram it up his heart.

And Mickey, the mean, his own blood selling vampire was no more. Pam dropped his decaying corpse on the ground and Sookie tried to look away fast enough so that she wouldn't have to see another vampire de-construct in front of her. She had seen her share of dead people last night, thank you very much.

"I can't believe you missed him," Pam said laughing while using her hand to mop the blood from her skin and clothes.

Sookie just gave an unladylike grunt and began doing the same since her clothes were splattered with blood too. She felt terrible. She had been forced to kill AGAIN.

"I mean he was right in front of you," Pam continued her mocking while laughing even harder.

"Oh Jesus Christ, Pam. Will you let it go already," Sookie snarled.

Pam gave her a surprised look and said, "Sookie, did you not enjoy yourself?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at her and said, "No, Pam. I did not enjoy myself. I'm not a vampire, getting almost raped and then killing somebody is not listed among the things I enjoy doing."

"Mmmm," was Pam's only comment to that. Then she said, "Eric told me about this Mickey, but I didn't know what he looked like. I wasn't working the day he came to Fangtasia."

Sookie understood that this was Pam's way to apologize for not helping her sooner. Since she was too tired to discuss proper ways to apologize with the blond vampiress, Sookie just nodded. She looked down at the goo that was formerly known as Mickey and asked,

"What do we do with him?"

"Orlando's people will have to take care of that," Pam said sounding bored again. "I'll tell him that the vampire couldn't be captured for questioning because he struggled to much, I'm sure Orlando will understand."

"Will you tell him who the dealer was?" Sookie asked.

Pam thought about it for a second. "I think not. It's best if we keep Mickey's identity to ourselves."

Sookie nodded. She hated to do that but she didn't want to have another Charles Twining on her hands because this Salome felt like avenging Mickey. Sookie knew from Mickey's head that he and his sire had a falling-out and that they weren't speaking to each other. She hoped that this meant that Salome wouldn't care for his death either. Pam's cell rang just then and Sookie jumped.

Pam gave her an amused look and picked up the phone, "Pam, here."

"_Pam, what's happening? Are you with Sookie? She's not picking up her cell," said Eric's agitated voice._

"Oh, good evening master. Yes Sookie is with me, we're both fine, thanks for asking."

"_Pam, I'm not in the mood for this. Tell me immediately what happened," Eric growled not at all in the mood for Pam's teasing._

Pam sighed, wishing that her master and his wife were more fun. "Nothing happened Eric. Sookie and I are just out at a club, celebrating our victory and having fun. You remember what fun is, don't you?"

_Eric growled again. "Put Sookie on," he snarled._

Pam handed the phone to Sookie but not before putting her hands across the speaker and whispering, "If you tell him what happened he'll punish me, Sookie. You have to lie."

Sookie knew from Pam's mind that she was really afraid of Eric finding out, which is why she sighed annoyed, took the phone and said, "Hey, baby," as cheerful as she could muster.

"_Is everything okay, Sookie? I felt your fear and panic," Eric asked with real concern in his voice._

"Oh that," Sookie said struggling to come up with a believable lie. "No, I'm fine, Pam and I were just fooling around, you know."

"_Fooling around," Eric repeated with an incredulous voice._

"Lie better," Pam whispered.

"Ah...yeah," Sookie said, feeling bad about lying to Eric. She glared at Pam and added, "Pam was driving us to the club, and you know how she drives, right? I thought I was going to die. Really, I almost peed my pants, honey," she finished saying with a nervous laugh.

Eric was silent for a minute and Sookie and Pam looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Both praying that he was buying that. _"Well I'm glad nothing happened to you," Eric finally said. "I'll have words with Pam about her driving when you're in the car with her."_

"Thank you, honey," Sookie cooed and Pam rolled her eyes. "Will I see you tomorrow night?"

_Eric sighed regretfully and said, "I'm not in town, my lover. Which is why I didn't come to rescue you from my child's bad driving."_

Pam snatched the phone away from Sookie then, completely ignoring Sookie's exasperated growl and asked, "Where are you, master? Do you need me?"

"_No, I'm fine. But the King of California was killed this morning. I'm at his mansion with some of the Council members, we are investigating this matter."_

"How did it happen?" Pam asked and pushed Sookie, who was trying to take the phone back from her, gently away.

"_This information is for your ears only, Pam. I don't want Sookie to worry about this," Eric said._

"Of course, Eric," Pam said obediently.

"_California and his entire retinue were killed by Renfields. Apparently a whole bunch of them attacked his headquarters this morning and send them all to their final deaths," Eric reported with a growl._

Pam dropped some fang too. "This are very unfavourable news," she said cryptically because of Sookie who was still trying to reach the phone and getting annoyed as hell that Pam was keeping her from it using only one hand.

"God damn it Pam, give me the stupid phone," Sookie growled.

"_Pam what are you doing to Sookie?" Eric growled too._

"Nothing, master. She is just missing you I guess. Now tell me when you'll be back?"

"_I don't know yet. I've left you some instructions, you'll find them in my office. Should anything happen call me, you have my number. Take good care of my wife, Pam. No harm shall come to her," Eric said firmly._

"Of course, master," Pam said nonchalant. "Shall I put her back on?"

"No time, I'm being summoned. Tell her I love her and drive carefully when she's with you," Eric said and hung up.

"I can't believe you, why didn't you let me talk to him? I wasn't going to tell on you, Pam," Sookie said when she saw Pam stuffing the phone back in her pocket.

"I know that, Sookie. Eric just had to go that's all. But he bids me to tell you that he loves you."

"Yeah right," Sookie huffed. "Why did we just lie to him anyway?"

Pam gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding, Eric will skin me alive if he finds out I almost got you killed, Sookie. Do you still not understand what you mean to my master? He cares for your well being more than he cares for his own."

Sookie couldn't help smiling a little. If Pam said it than it had to be true. No one knew Eric better than his child. Pam observed how Sookie's grin suddenly grew bigger and a devilish gleam like Eric's appeared in the telepath's eyes.

"Hey Pam," Sookie said with a snigger. "You know what that means don't you?"

"What?" Pam asked carefully with a raised eyebrow, also an Eric thing.

"You'll have to be nicer to me now," Sookie said grinning from ear to ear.

Pam groaned, recognizing that now she could get blackmailed by Sookie. "You're really picking up all of my masters bad habits, aren't you, Little Miss Blackmail? Well fine then, lets go talk to Orlando and then get you home."

* * *

**Please Review :o) **

**I just love reading your reviews. Some of them are so fucking funny.**

**Maybe you'd like to complete the Letterman Top Ten List that I started. Tell me your 5 ways to kill a vampire.**

**Try to make them funny, please. I could really use a laugh right now (because of stupid work).  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle ;o)  
**


	39. I Missed You Too

Hey Guys,

I don't know what to say, it's been too long since I came here. I do feel bad for leaving you without an update for so long, I really do. All I can say is that things have been very stressful. But do not fear things have been good for once. I've got a new job and my boyfriend and family are all well and healthy. So life is great actually, just so damn busy. It's true what they say, when things are going well time flies by like crazy. But when you're miserable it drags on just to fuck you up real good.

Anyways, I will finish this story. It might take some time and some updates might come slower than others but I usually finish what I started. So please be patient with me! I'm also slowly taking my story to another side. BUT, I WILL TELL YOU WHERE I'M GOING SO PLEASE DON'T WORRY!

But as long as they don't kick me out of here I will keep updating here as well and you can expect a new Chapter by the end of the week.

Thanks to anyone who wrote me, you make my heart sing with your kind words and support. Thank you so much guys, I promise to write you in person as soon as I'm done with the new chapter. I'm so glad that I finally have some time to write some more because I really missed you.

Much Love,

Nachtperle aka Sabrina ;o)

P.S.: Check out the updates on my Profile Page in case you haven't done so yet, because I answered some more of your questions. Please ask away if you have more Q's.


	40. Chapter 40

**Destined To Be**

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

Thank you for your patiente. ENJOY ;o)

* * *

Eric stayed in California for two weeks, two long weeks that turned out to be painfully hard for the twice bonded couple. Back in Bon Temps, Sookie did her best to survive the separation by keeping herself busy. She spent it with the sad task of going to several funeral receptions (including Trays) and with working at Merlotte's and visiting and caring for her friends who were still at Dr. Ludwigs hospital. They all appreciated her daily visits and greeted her joyfully every time she arrived at the supe hospital. Even Dr. Ludwig who at first had seemed annoyed by the telepath's presence there, now thought that Sookie's goodwill was actually helping some of the supes to get better faster than they would have without her. And thanks to Sookie, they were also able to help the severely burned werepanther Dixon Mayhew. Sookie had remembered her first meeting with Niall and how he had told her that he owned a company that created and tested experimental medicine. She had immediately asked Fintan if Niall's company didn't develop some medicine to cure severe burning by goblins and it turned out that they did and Fintan immediately provided some of the wonder drug for Dixon, whose condition started improving steadily after taking the Fae developed medicine. Sookie noticed that after helping to save the werepanther's life she won a new and loyal friend in his thankful twin sister Dixie Mayhew.

On one occasion when Sookie was leaving Dr. Ludwigs hospital she ran into Alcide Herveux, who was just about to visit one member of his pack who was still under the doctor's care. They hugged each other dearly and talked about Tray's funeral and how the pack planned to take care of his boy's education and well being. After a while Sookie heard Alcide thinking: '_I should tell her, before she hears it from someone else_.'

"Tell me what, Alcide?" Sookie asked bluntly.

Alcide gave her a spooked-out look and then his features relaxed a little when he saw Sookie smiling mischievously at him.

"You really need to stop forgetting that I'm a telepath, buddy," she said mockingly.

Alcide shrugged, "Yeah, I really need to keep that in mind, don't I?"

Sookie nodded. "So what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Alcide looked away for a second, he seemed almost embarrassed about whatever it was that he wanted to say. But then he sighed heavily and said, "You remember the day I became packmaster don't you?"

Sookie nodded again, "Yes, I do."

"Well, as you know it's the new packmasters duty to celebrate his new status by...well, by breeding a bitch in front of the pack," Alcide continued and looked away again when he saw Sookie flinch a little while remembering that disturbing Were tradition.

"I didn't exactly see you doing it," Sookie said shyly. "But yeah, I know what you're talking about."

Alcide nodded. "Well, the girl I took that night is called Jane and now she...she's expecting my child, Sookie."

Sookie felt like a ton of bricks crushed down on her. She felt hurt, envious, happy and sad and so many other things. Why was it that that news bothered her so much? She didn't love Alcide and she was way past the desire to be his girlfriend, so what the hell was wrong with her? Sookie realized that it was her desire to have children of her own that made it so difficult for her to stomach the news. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was just standing there and starring at Alcide like some retard.

Alcide got nervous and combed his fingers through his untameable hair. Not able to hold back any longer he said, "Dear God Sookie, say something, please, you're freaking me out."

Sookie snapped out of it and gave him one of her tense crazy Sookie smiles before saying, "I'm happy for you Alcide. So happy! I know that you'll be a great dad."

Alcide raised an eyebrow at her weird behaviour but he was too freaked out himself to read between the lines. He just closed his eyes and brushed through his thick, brown hair again.

"My child will be a full blood Were, Sookie," he said, managing to sound proud and sad at the same time.

Sookie knew of course that this had always been an issue for Alcide. He loved being a Were but he never felt like exposing a child to the same horrors that he went through during puberty. Sookie couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have been like to feel you body going through twice as much changes as a normal kids does during that phase.

"It will be different for your baby, Alcide," Sookie said encouragingly and took his hand into hers. "He or she will be born into a world who already knows about Weres and shape shifters. Your child won't have to hide or feel ashamed for being different."

Alcide nodded then smiled sadly, "Maybe, but we're still not accepted, Sookie. My kid will still face a lot of hate."

"Then it's your duty to start working for Were acceptance, Alcide. Do everything you can so that your baby is born into a world that accepts him and respects him for who he is," Sookie said passionately. If this was her child she would fight for him or her to be born into a better world, by golly.

Alcide smiled, loving her spirit and feistiness that he had always admired. Before he could stop himself he said, "I wish it was you, Sookie. I wish that you were carrying my child."

Sookie froze for a split second. Torn between the wish to agree with him and walk away from him. She had wanted a child for so long that Alcide's words awoke a longing in her that she had thought to be long dead. Alcide shook himself and began apologizing for saying that but Sookie just smiled at him and told him that it was okay.

She changed the subject by asking, "How far along is she?"

"Four months," Alcide said. "She only confessed it to me now because she was afraid that I wouldn't believe her. She's one of the Were's that surrendered to us after the war against Priscilla Herbert's pack."

"Okay," Sookie said confused. "But you are sure that the baby is yours?"

"I'm positive," Alcide said firmly. "She would be very stupid to lie to me about something like that. I'm the packmaster, Sookie, lying to me would be like signing her own death sentence. Besides the pup will bear my scent once it's born, I'll be able to smell then if it's mine or not."

"Oh," Sookie said sadly. "So, you don't love her?"

Alcide looked away again, he seemed so tense. "No, there's no love involved. But I'll provide for her and my young, Sookie. They will have everything they need. Don't worry I'm not as bad as you seem to think I am."

"That's not what I meant, Alcide," Sookie said quickly. "I know that you are a good man and I really don't doubt that you will be a fantastic father. It's just ...I wished you were having this child with someone you love. You are such a good guy, Alcide, and you deserve to have the perfect family."

Alcide looked at her again and his eyes were filled with emotions as he thought about the women he'd loved and lost, like Debbie Pelt, Sookie herself and Maria Star. He ran his fingers through his hair again and cleared his throat before saying, "Thank you Sookie. I wished that too, but life doesn't seem to want that for me."

Sookie didn't know what to say since she's been responsible for killing at least one woman he'd loved. They both just stood there in awkward silence for a minute or two before Alcide excused himself and headed inside the hospital while Sookie went slowly to her car, feeling alone, sad, depressed and guilty.

The next two days after that run in with Alcide passed by as peacefully as the others before them had. With Sookie making her rounds and visiting her sick friends while occasionally stopping by Merlotte's to help out Sam. Eric called her every night and they talked for as long as he could, sometimes for one or two hours and other times not even for ten minutes. He still wouldn't tell her over the phone what exactly it was that he was doing in California and Sookie eventually stopped asking, just glad to hear his voice and know that he was okay. Pam came by every other night before heading out to Fangtasia and it helped Sookie a lot to have Pam and Max around, since she was still dearly missing Amelia who had left Bon Temps right after Trays funeral. Sometimes when Pam had vampire guards patrolling Sookie's house, she and Max would crash at Bill's so that they could have some quality time together. Sookie didn't really approve of it because she knew the real reason why Pam slept with Max but since she'd already given her a death line to come clean to the New York Were there was really nothing else that she could do to stop the two consenting adults from having sex. She had tried though, when she put her foot down and forbade them to have sex at her house. But that didn't stop the clever Pam from getting hers, she'd simply snatched the spare keys from Bill's house and dragged Max over there, to Sookie's great displeasure.

Unfortunately the two lovebirds painfully reminded Sookie of her current sexless state. She missed Eric like crazy and told him so every time they talked on the phone. But hearing him say that he craved her too only made her crave him more. Nights were the worst because Sookie's body and the bond that she shared with the Viking drove her crazy with need. Her body ached for Eric and not even phone sex was helping to calm her heated spirit. Which is why falling asleep got harder and harder each night to the point where Sookie began dreading nightfall. At night she couldn't keep herself crazy busy like she did during the day, she was left alone with her need for Eric, a painful need that was incredibly maximised by the bond. And her ginormous sex drive wasn't the only thing that drove her mad, there was more and it was hard to explain. She didn't feel sick or anything but she didn't feel well either, almost as if half of her was missing somehow. On top of that it also hurt the telepath that she no longer had someone to talk to anymore which resulted in her missing Amelia even more and crying herself to sleep some nights.

Tonight was Saturday and Eric had been gone for exactly two weeks now. Max and Sookie had just finished watching a re-run of Grey's Anatomy while the telepath waited for Eric's call. When he didn't call she was a little disappointed but figured that he must be too busy to get in touch with her. Sookie decided to get ready to hit the sack before she drove herself crazy worrying over her Viking. She said goodnight to Max and went to her room. There she stripped of her clothes including the bra but kept the panties on and put on a pink babydoll that she'd gotten from Amelia once. Then she combed her hair into a ponytail and brushed her teeth. Once that was done she crawled into her warm bed and started praying that sleep would come to her faster than it usually did lately.

Surprisingly, sleep did come faster tonight and after an hour or so Sookie was sound asleep. About two hours after the telepath had fallen asleep, Eric arrived in Bon Temps. He floated over the House and let his senses roam around to check the current situation. He sensed Bill, buried under the big oak tree and a short glance at his grave told Eric that his newest child was still sleeping the deep sleep of the newborn. Eric also sensed the two vampires that were roaming through the woods around Sookie's house.

Just to see how well they were guarding his mate, he flew down to the main entrance of Sookie's house and was happy to notice that he immediately had two snarling vampires surrounding him as soon as his feet touched the ground. He turned to face them with an approving smile around his lips and the two vampires immediately bowed from the hip when they recognized him.

"Evening Sherriff," Felicia said. "I'm sorry we didn't know that you were coming back tonight."

"That's alright, Felicia. James," Eric said while greeting them with a nod.

"Evening Sherriff," James said.

"Anything to report?" Eric asked shortly.

Felicia and James looked at each other, not sure which one of them should answer him. Then Felicia said,

"Nothing unusual, Master."

"Is the Were staying with my wife tonight?" Eric asked with a slightly displeased look on his face.

"Yes, Master," said James, who'd been a vampire for only 50 years. Eric had welcomed him into his territory because he had incredibly keen tracking skills, even for a vampire. He must have been 20 or 21 when his maker turned him, but he was very skilled for a vampire this young. The Viking had figured that someone like that could always come in handy.

He noticed that the younger vampire seemed a little nervous so he asked, "Is there something else you'd like to tell me, James?"

James looked nervously over at Felicia so Eric told her to return to her duties. James waited until the female vampire was gone and then said,

"I don't know what to make of this, Sherriff, but it's my first night guarding your wife and I couldn't help roaming her premises to get acquainted with the territory. Well, while doing that I smelled a vampire who's buried under a big oak tree back there. First I thought it was Bill Compton because they told me that he's the only vampire who lives here but this vampire smells different, he...he smells like you, Sir."

Eric looked impressed. Bill's grave haven't been messed with which meant that James must have smelled all that through the piles of earth that were covering him. Since James hadn't been present during the Fae war, he couldn't know that the vampire was indeed Bill. Eric wasn't going to tell him the truth but he decided that the youngling deserved an answer,

"That's some nose you got there, James, well done. The vampire you smelled is indeed mine. A new child of mine to be exact, so don't worry, he's no threat."

James smiled, proud that he'd managed to impress the Sherriff. "Thank you, Master," he said beaming.

Eric gave him a nod and then dismissed the young vampire, because he was desperate to get to Sookie. Desperate was actually not good enough of a word to describe how much Eric needed to get to his mate. The two weeks without her had been harder than he would have imagined. His body had screamed at him with need for Sookie and it was only intensified by the synthetic blood that he had fed on for the last two weeks. He simply had refused to drink from the willing donors that had been available for him and the council members because he knew that Sookie wouldn't have wanted him to. That earned him some amused looks from the other vampires but Eric gladly endured their mockery because he knew that his bonded was worth it. But right here and right now he was famished for the real stuff.

When he entered the house it only took a few minutes for Max to pick up on the intruder. Soon both men were holding on to each other's throats, both growling dangerously at each other and none willing to be the first to let go.

"Who are you?" Max growled quietly. Not able to see the Vikings face in the dark.

Eric growled back, "Who do you think I am?"

Max immediately let go of Eric's neck and the vampire did the same. "Eric?"

"Of course, or were you expecting some other man to sneak in here in the middle of the night to see my wife?" he asked annoyed. It still bugged him that the Were was staying with his woman in the same house because in his mind the only man who should sleep that close to her was him and no one else.

"Sorry, I just heard a noise and thought...", Max started saying but Eric cut him off,

"I know, good job. Now do me a favour and get lost. Sookie doesn't like listeners when we're doing it."

Max just stood there and watched the starved looking vampire silently enter Sookie's room. If there was one vampire that he would gladly stake it was this guy, Max thought. Eric had the best girl in the world and was so damn smug about it that one didn't know whether to hate him or sheer him on. Since Max wasn't too keen on hearing the damn vampire do a girl as sweet as Sookie, he went to his room, got dressed, than picked up the spare keys to Bill's house and got the hell out of there.

Eric approached Sookie's sleeping form as soundless as only a vampire could. Standing next to her bed he watched her sleep for a long time. Enjoying the feeling of peace that washed over him as the bond got settled again due to Sookie's proximity. His insides had been restless, with the bond constantly screaming at him that he needed to get back to her, needed to drink from her, bite her, fuck her and plant his seed deep inside her. This little girl had made the last two weeks unbearable for the Viking and it was only thanks to Eric's great ability to completely hide his emotions that he'd been able to still function good enough to be of assistance to the council members and their two week long investigation. The Viking had simply discarded all traces of emotion that befall him whenever he had thought or spoken to Sookie before joining the other vampires. Because though they were all on the same side Eric never trusted another vampire enough to let them see his weakness, to him there was only one vampire he trusted blindly and that was the one he made, Pam.

It was also from her that he'd heard how much the separation had been affecting Sookie as well. Though she had told him over and over on the phone that she missed him, his brave little woman had failed to mention her lack of appetite and sleep. As he studied her now he could see what Pam had meant by 'visible signs of some sort of bond sickness'. Eric remembered that he'd experienced it too. The synthetic blood had tasted more awful than usual and he'd more than once woken up screaming Sookie's name. He was just glad that none of the other vampires had noticed anything. Sookie shifted a little in her sleep and Eric immediately forgot about all the trouble. Her golden hair was rumpled and tumbling around her lovely face as she lie there so peacefully, a slight smile on her sleeping face. The Viking couldn't help but smile as well as he remembered grabbing that hair to push himself deeper into that sweet mouth of hers. His eyes traced her body, covered by the soft linen sheet and he couldn't help remember her body covered with the sheen of sweat as her voice cried out his name.

Every cell in Eric's body wanted him to pillage the sleeping beauty in front of him. His fangs ran out fully as he started to undress. He tried to keep the vampire under control as he felt the beast inside of him take over more and more. But in his defence Sookie's side of the bond wasn't making this any easier for him. It had sensed his present and was bombarding him with all the longing that she had felt over the last two weeks. Though Sookie was still asleep her bond was wide awake and from the feelings coming from it Eric knew that she was having some sort of sex dream. He smiled a little when she moaned his name and her body writhed sensually under the covers. Eric grinned, he would be more than happy to help his little sex kitten experience the best sex dream of her life.

With his clothes gone now he folded the sheets back revealing Sookie's mouth watering baby doll clothed body. Eric managed to climb on the bed without waking her, he leaned in closer and placed gentle kisses on Sookie's neck with his hunger becoming almost unbearable when he felt her sweet blood pulsing through the veins under her porcelain skin. Just to distract himself he kissed down her neck and growled a little when he saw Sookie's skin rippling with goose bumps in reaction. He enveloped her nipples in his mouth through the fabric of the baby doll, sucking appreciatively first at the one nipple and then at the other until they were both wet from his saliva and hard as rubies. Sookie moaned back in pleasure and Eric leaned back for a moment because he didn't want her to wake up just now.

When he could tell that she wasn't about to wake up he continued sucking and licking her ripe nipples. While attending to her red buds, his hands spread Sookie's thighs and his fingers began playing with her clit through her underwear. Eric sucked her nipples harder and played with her clit until Sookie was writhing in her sleep, panting and moaning her pleasure out to him. The vampire just kept playing with her body, preparing it to get fucked by him. He wanted her wet, soaping and dripping wet for what he was about to do to her.

Pressing another kiss to the side of her neck he whispered pleased, "I love how wet you always get for me, my lover."

Sookie purred, while still asleep and thinking that she was just having a very vivid dream of her vampire. Meanwhile Eric's mouth went back to savouring her breasts and his fingers concentrated on removing her underwear the only way they knew how, by ripping them apart. His fingers parted her moist pussy lips and slipped in slowly, his fingertips running down her slit, parting it further as he slid down to her empty wet fuck hole. It surprised Eric a little to find her fuck hole extremely tight for his fingers, with the walls of her vagina clenching tightly around them. Watching Sookie's face for any signs of waking he slid two fingers deep into her warm tunnel and began fucking her nice and slow at first. The telepath moaned softly in her sleep and her eyelids fluttered as the Viking fingered her wet pussy deeper and faster, her thighs quivered as he pressed his thumb down onto her clit. Sookie's head moved from side to side when the tingling between her legs intensified. She began moaning louder and her heart started racing as she started to rouse from her sleep, the sensation rolling over her body and dragging her to consciousness. Her head moved faster from side to side and her body started to tense, almost as in orgasm.

Then Eric bit into one of her nipples and Sookie was suddenly torn from her sleep by an orgasm that wracked her entire body. She woke up with fingers pistoning into her pussy, a hand roughly curled in her hair and a pair of fangs piercing into her swollen, long and hard nipples. She woke up writhing and screaming with pleasure. She woke up cumming for him. As her eyes snapped open Sookie felt fearful at first because she had no idea that the man on top of her was Eric, but then she looked down on herself and saw her Viking sucking on her bleeding nipples like a starved animal and she allowed her body again to enjoy the waves of the orgasms that were still coursing through her shuddering body.

Once her body had finished shuddering, Sookie looked down at Eric and saw his face watching her. She smiled at him and saw how dark his eyes were with desire, they almost sparkled in the dim light of the darkened bedroom with his glowing vampire skin being the only source of light. God she had missed this so much and she had tears in her eyes when she told him,

"I missed you so much, baby."

Eric smiled before his lips seized hers for a passionate kiss. It had only been two weeks, but it felt like years to both of them. They kissed for a while as if they needed to get reacquainted with each other's lips and taste, then Eric kissed and licked his way down to her breasts again and immediately closed his lips around one of Sookie's nipples, sucking and biting it.

Sookie threw her head back and let her hands roam all over his glorious body. "Please Eric, I need you. Fuck me honey, now," she begged wantonly. Not caring that she sounded like a horny slut.

Eric didn't need much convincing and he kept on sucking her throbbing nipples as he got settled between her legs. Sookie had to spread them further to accommodate his massive frame, with her hands sliding behind her knees as she pulled her legs wide open for him. Eric reached down with one hand and ran the length of his shaft over her clit, and back. Sookie gasped and stared down her slim body, over her mound, her eyes unable to tear themselves away from the sight of the massive cock in his fist. She was almost drooling with need because she had missed his gracious plenty so fucking much. A bead of precum popped from the throbbing head, and trickled down Eric's shaft toward his fingers and into her gaping cunt. Sookie stared mesmerised by the sight of her girl cum mingling together with Eric's precum and the sight of it almost made her orgasm.

"Put it in me, Eric, oh please baby," she moaned wholeheartedly and Eric knew that she was ready to take cock.

He entered her then and the slippery tip of his dick vanished into her gushing slit. Just like before with his fingers Eric found it difficult to enter her with his cock because she was so fucking tight. He pushed down hard and Sookie's mouth opened wide and her head swung back from the pain. Her stubborn cunt clenched, repelling his hungry cockhead. Eric stopped for a minute to give her pussy some time to adjust, though he had only managed to get his cockhead in he decided to wait so that he wouldn't hurt Sookie.

"Oh, so tight and wet!" he panted, while trying hard to control his hunger.

Sookie felt him shivering all over from the effort not to move. She took his face into her hands and kissed him again in an effort to distract them both. When the kisses got them both all hot and bothered again Eric continued to shove his cock down her tight hole. Sookie gripped the sheets for some support as her pussy got brutally stretched open. She bit her lip and wondered why she was so damn tight all of a sudden.

"It's because of my blood," Eric panted as he answered the question that he'd picked out of her brain. "My blood is very strong and you've got so much of it inside you that your body is kept as healthy and tight as you've been during your late teens, which means that no matter how much and how hard I fuck you, your pussy will always stay as tight as a virgins."

"But you like me nice and tight, right?" Sookie asked a little concerned.

Eric laughed incredulous at how naive she could be sometimes. "Are you kidding me, I'm in heaven right now," he said and shoved another two inches of cock into her.

Sookie screamed a little and Eric asked, "You want me to stop?" All the while forcing his cock deeper into the vice of her cunt.

This time around Sookie had to laugh at his naivety. Sure it hurt but in a really good way which is why she said, "No, it hurts so good. I want you deeper."

Eric growled and thrust brutally into her until his iron cock split her tender cunt open. He could feel the fat veins on his shaft rubbing against the walls of her fuckhole. Sookie's spine arched off the sheet and her chin rose and the sweat rolled down her shiny neck. Eric looked down to see that two-thirds of his swollen cock were inside her drooling pussy. He began a series of short hard thrusts up against her clit.

"Ohhhh. Eric...", Sookie moaned as her hard little clit was assaulted.

She wrapped her leg up around his ass, trying to force his cock deeper into her. Her firm round breast rose and fell rapidly, in sync with her labored breathing. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and Eric ripped the baby doll to shreds to get a better view. He gazed down at the eraser hard nipples pointed up at him and he lowered his head and sucked on her left nipple. It tasted sweet with a small bit of blood and he bit down on the tit making Sookie jump a little from the pain. As they continued fucking Eric couldn't resist asserting his ownership over her again and again by ploughing his cock painfully hard into her while asking,

"Whose are you?"

"Yours," Sookie replied meekly in between moans of pleasure.

"Say it again," Eric growled.

"I'm yours, and my pussy is yours to be used however you see fit," she replied, a blush creeping into her cheeks as he continued to fuck her pussy like it was the last pussy on earth.

"And what's my pussy for, Sookie?"

"Your pussy is for your pleasure, Sir, and yours alone," she said what she knew he'd wanted her to say. Eric was possessive like that and Sookie knew that by now.

"That's right. You're mine, and this pussy's mine," he growled and his cock pushed harder and deeper into her, punctuating his statement each time he said "Mine."

Sookie whimpered and blushed with shy pride. Eric owned her; her body was no longer hers. Even her pleasure belonged to him; no longer could she play with her pussy without his permission. But she was okay with that because she'd always wanted a man who could take control as he did. He was the best she'd ever had, and they both knew that he'd ruined her for anyone else. Then she felt his fangs biting into her neck while his gracious plenty entered her cunt pushing deep inside her. Her head thrashed and her body was trembling and sweating as Eric pumped harder and faster into her cunt while drinking deeply from her neck. Sookie could hardly think as she panted and wailed in ecstasy. White knuckled, she clenched the sheets and a feral scream clawed its way from her throat as she came again and again. Everything else disappeared as she heard Eric gasp above her while pumping his thick cream inside her needy cunt.

"You are mine - body, mind, and soul forever," Eric whispered while still shivering all over from his own good minute.

When Eric pulled out of her and lay next to her AND didn't make any attempts to mount her again Sookie gave him a questioning look. She was used to being rode hard when they didn't see each other for a certain amount of time and here he was after two weeks without seeing her and he wasn't even trying to fuck her again.

"Okay, what's going on?" she asked sharply. What she really wanted to ask is if he'd been fucking some fangbanger in California but she bit her tongue because she didn't want to spoil their reunion with her jealousy.

Eric looked at her with a raised eyebrow, obviously not getting the question. Sookie sat up and looked down at him suspiciously.

"Eric, every time we don't see each other for only one day, you come in here and fuck my brains out because you missed me so much and today, after two God damn weeks you only do me once? What's up with that?"

Eric grinned, clearly reading her jealousy now. "It's not that I don't want to keep going my lover. You have no idea how much I've missed your delicious little body. But there are some things that I need to put in motion before dawn and I need to be at Fangtasia for that."

Sookie was fuming now. That's exactly why she had resisted dating Eric for so long because she had been afraid that his position as sheriff and his stupid politics would get in the way of their relationship. How dare he do her only once and then blow her off for politics? Every instinct she had and the stupid bond were clearly telling her that she needed more than just one round of lovemaking to make up for those two weeks. She rose from the bed naked as she was and began passing the floor like a caged animal.

"I've upset you," Eric said, stating the obvious.

Sookie whirled toward him, her sex hair and flushed body making her look like a Greek goddess. "Oh you think?" she asked sarcastically.

Eric sighed and started saying, "Sookie let's not fight.."

"I can't believe you, Eric. First you leave me for two fucking weeks. And now you come back, not even caring that I have been craving you like crazy. Have you any idea what I went through? I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat and I sure as hell couldn't get myself off. Trust me I tried. But nothing seemed to satisfy me because you weren't around and now you come here and tell me that you want to put your stupid job first, again!"

Eric looked at her sharply. At first he wanted to tell her that things hadn't been easy for him either and that he did what he did to keep them all safe but a look at the rings under her eyes stopped him. He got out of bed and pulled the reluctant telepath into his arms. When she stopped fighting him he sat down on the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her tears away and apologized for his behaviour. Sookie apologized too for screaming at him and then she threw her arms around his neck.

"It's just that I missed you so much, Eric. I can't have you disappearing for weeks like that. I can't take it. I tried to be strong and I didn't complain once but you didn't tell me that the bond would make me miss you like that, it was terrible."

"I know, my lover, I felt it too. If I had known that it would be like this then I never would have left you behind."

"Will it always be this hard to be apart from you?" Sookie asked.

"I don't know. I've never bonded with a woman before you, Sookie."

Sookie kissed him because she knew that this was his way of telling her how much he loved her. Bonding was something that Vampires only did out of love because it made them vulnerable not only to other vampires but also to the human they bonded with. Sookie knew that much and she loved Eric for trusting her like that. She felt the bond slowly snapping back into place as it got reacquainted with Eric and she relaxed a little.

"Can't we do it just one more time," she purred and kissed his broad neck. She was so horny and her cunny was still spasming from his use of it.

Eric sighed regretfully and said, "I shouldn't even be here, Sookie. I have people waiting for me at Fangtasia. The plan was to come see you tomorrow night but I couldn't fly past your house without seeing you. I'm actually neglecting my duties right now just to see you, my lover."

Sookie felt a lot better when she heard that because it meant that he was putting her first after all. She climbed off his lap and watched him get ready to leave. It felt terrible to see him part again after such a small time together and she blurted out before she could stop herself,

"Can I come too, or is this one of those super-secret-vampire-meetings?"

Eric looked at her and thought for a minute. He wanted to tell her about the growing danger that Nosferatu posed but he had wanted to do so in private where he could give her a sense of security after scaring her with such news. After her break down a few weeks ago Eric didn't really feel comfortable discussing things that could upset her with her. He wanted to handle as much of her enemy's without her help so that she could learn to feel safe again. But after looking into her eyes and feeling her desperation he decided to take her with him this time since Nosferatu seemed to be gunning for vampires right now and not telepaths.

"Sure, why don't you get ready and pack a few things so that you can stay at my house afterwards."

Sookie immediately beamed at him and refused to feel like some needy girlfriend. She was still graving him and she sure as hell didn't want to let him go again without her. With Eric's crazy lifestyle there was no telling when they would summon him to God knows where for God knows how long again. She hurried to the bathroom and freshened up a bit, then got dressed in a pair of fresh panties, a sexy little denim skirt and a fitting top. She packed a bag with some toiletries only since she had fresh clothes at Eric's and ran to the kitchen to write a note for Max. Eric had done a few phone calls and talked to the vampire guards outside while Sookie got ready and pretty soon they hopped into her car and drove off to Fangtasia.

Since Eric was driving Sookie sat next to him doing her best to think about something else beside his gracious plenty. By the way her vampire was driving and the way that he was lost in thoughts she could tell that whatever it was that he had to do at Fangtasia was pretty important which meant that they had no time to linger. Unfortunately good sense wasn't really Sookie's strongest attribute tonight and pretty soon her little hand crept over to Eric's lap and began massaging the huge bulge under his pants.

Eric kept his eyes on the road when he said, "Lover this is not a good idea right now."

Sookie ignored him and kept rubbing his crotch. "Sookie," Eric tried again but was ignored once again.

Sookie kept massaging him harder and faster until she felt the bulge growing under her fingers til it looked like it would tear apart the pants that contained it. She still pretended to be deaf as Eric told her over and over to behave. She starred down at his crotch and licked her lips with anticipation. When she couldn't take it any longer she unbuckled herself and used her other hand to free the gracious plenty from its cage. Once the monster cock sprang free Sookie bowed down and took it into her mouth, making Eric growl with anger and lust.

"Sookie cut that out...OHH Freya...I mean it, Sookie. Stop this...OH GOD...," Eric panted as the telepath latched on to his meat.

Sookie had missed sucking cock so much that she lost it completely. She was sucking him off like there was no tomorrow. Using only her mouth, she took his cock into her mouth and swirled her tongue over the head and then thrust her mouth downward taking as much of him into her mouth as she could. She struggled with its size but kept going, working to please her man. She was making slurping sounds as her mouth pistoned in his cock, giving Eric the best head he'd ever felt. She used just the right pressure, just the right touch with her tongue. Eric growled again and told her to stop but he could tell that she wouldn't stop because she was highly aroused and he could smell her cunt. Not missing a beat her tongue had licked down the shaft of his hard cock, taking his balls into her tiny mouth. Eric felt light pressure as she sucked on the sac and swirled her tongue around each ball. It was pure heaven, her mouth felt so good and soon his hips started thrusting upward to meet her tongue as it swirled against the shaft and the base of his cock.

"Sookie, stop this ...," he groaned unconvincingly. "You'll regret this little one."

But Sookie didn't stop, on the contrary she increased her efforts to get him off and Eric almost drove the car of the road. Not able to control it anymore, he exploded inside her mouth. Sookie squealed and whimpered as she felt his cum going down her throat. After the majority of his load was shot she mewled and sucked on him harder trying to milk him for more. After a few more spurts Eric was done, but Sookie still didn't stop, completely famished for cock.

Eric had enough of her disobedience by then; he turned into a lane and drove into a forest. When he reached a somewhat isolated place he stopped the car and grabbed Sookie's hair to force her off his cock. He didn't even bother to rearrange his pants when he got out the car and zapped over to her side. Sookie was shivering all over with fear and excitement. Whatever was about to come she wanted it, she had provoked him just for this. Maybe Eric had been right when he said once that she liked to tickle the barbarian out of him to fuck her rough and hard.

"I told you to stop, didn't I?" Eric growled when he opened her door and grabbed her arm to push her out. "Obeying me to the letter is essential for your survival Sookie, now more than ever."

"Then maybe you should have fucked me when I asked you to," Sookie growled back, too horny to care about the consequences of her back talking.

Eric growled again his fangs running out completely. He pushed her towards the front of the car, pushing her hips against the fender and bending her over at the waist so that Sookie's upper body was on the hood of the car. Her breasts were squished in as he pressed her down on it. Sookie shrieked a little when Eric's other hand reached down to grab the hem of her skirt and shove it up over her ass and hips just before his fingers ripped another pair of her precious thongs to shreds. Then suddenly hard and rough Eric shoved his rock hard and spit covered cock deep into her throbbing cunt and Sookie bit her lip to hold back a scream.

Eric was angry that she hadn't obeyed him earlier and he wanted to show her how important obedience was right now, even when it came to Sex. Not caring about her tightness and shoving his cock painfully hard into her wet and dripping cunt he barked,

"Do not cum until you feel me cum, Sookie, do as I say if you know what's good for you. Do you understand?"

Sookie just nodded her head to let him know that she understood his instructions because she really couldn't speak right now. She finally had her pussy stuffed full of cock again and was simply drowning in pleasure.

Eric's fingers bit into her hips when he started pounding her slutty pussy as he took by force what was his to take. He was fucking her hard and fast, slamming into her fuck hole without mercy, the animal need in him taking over as he took her cunt so forcefully. Sookie screamed and moaned like a bitch in heat as she fought back the explosion that threatened to get her into more trouble. She shook uncontrollably, knowing that she wasn't permitted to cum before Eric did. She begged him to shoot his load deep inside her while gasping for air as she grew dizzy from her need to cum.

"Don't you dare cum," Eric warned her while ramming into her over and over. "This is my cunt and I decide when she's allowed to cum."

Sookie flinched at his hard and unmerciful tone. The fender was digging painfully into the front of her hips as Eric slammed into her harder and harder. Tears were streaming down her cheeks with the force that she was using to fight off the massive orgasm that was threatening to drown her. But Eric didn't ease up; he kept punishing her greedy pussy while fighting off his own urge to cum. Sookie sobbed with the incredible need to climax and she knew that Eric had to cum soon or she would end up displeasing him further.

"Please Eric!" she screamed over and over. "Please give me your cum. Fill me up, I need it. I want it, please."

Desperate for a release Sookie started squeezing her cunt muscles hard as Eric pounded into her, knowing that this would push him over the edge. She prayed that Eric wouldn't notice what she was doing because she knew that she was cheating by doing this. But she couldn't help herself, she needed to cum. She squeezed hard milking his cock, milking it good and hard. Suddenly Eric moaned out low and growled like an animal and exploded hard and deep into her throbbing squeezing pussy, filling her with his seed. Sookie whimpered with relieve as she too came hard, soaking Eric's cock and balls as she squirted all over him, her body shaking and trembling as she cum for a very long time.

Lying weak and spent on the hood of the car as the last spasm subsides from her soaking wet pussy, Sookie felt Eric's weight upon her back as he collapse against her. They stayed like this for a while not speaking, their bodies recovering from the heated lust and passion that they just shared. Then Eric remembered his duties at Fangtasia and he stood up straight and zipped up his pants. Sookie's weak body slumped since her legs were unable to hold her just yet. She felt Eric's arm come around her waist before she could hit the ground. He held her and lifted her into his arms carrying her spent body to the passenger side of the car. The door was a jar and he used his foot to open it the rest of the way and placed her gently inside the car. With her hem still up over her waist, Sookie could feel the cool leather seat beneath her and their combined cum dripping from her well fucked pussy, getting the seat soaking wet. She worried stupidly about that for a second not wanting to ruin her brand new car.

Eric zapped over to his side of the car and got in. Starting the engine, he turned the car around and headed back the way they came. Once on the main road they continued to drive in silence. Sookie was so drained from the power of how he took her that she fell asleep. After a while Eric pulled into the driveway and parked the car. He looked over at his sleeping lover and smiled softly as he remembered how much she had changed. The Sookie he once knew would have never seduced him like that. And even though he would do nothing better than to applaud her for using her body so effectively to distract him, he had to be firm with her. Right now he couldn't afford to succumb to her like this, they were facing a dangerous enemy in Nosferatu, Eric knew that now, and he couldn't afford to appear soft, not even for Sookie. Though he could understand her graving for him, hell he himself was thinking about nothing else then filling all her holes with his thick cum, he knew that keeping her safe, all of them, had to be his main priority right now. But watching her sleep, knowing that her sweet little cunt was still dripping his cum, Eric couldn't resist for just a second to be the lover she so desperately wanted him to be right now. He lightly stroked her hair and cheek and leaned closer to kiss her slender neck and Sookie woke up with Eric nibbling on her earlobe. She looked around and saw that they were at Fangtasia's parking lot. She turned to look at Eric and saw his disapproving face and she frowned and ran a well manicured hand through her hair in a vain attempt to fix her dishevelled appearance.

"Don't think I don't know what you did back there as I was taking you, Sookie," Eric said sternly.

Sookie blushed, too ashamed to speak. She saw him glancing over at her and she could tell that he was debating about the best way to punish her for using her cunt in order to push him over the edge just so she could cum herself.

"Eric.." she started apologising when he cut her off.

"We will speak of this later. For now please behave," he said in a tone that made her feel like a spoiled brat.

While Eric got out of the car Sookie closed her eyes, feeling ashamed at what she had done in the heat of her desire to cum. She fixed her skirt and brushed her shirt clean with her fingers and when Eric opened her car door she looked somewhat presentable again, well minus her underwear. Sookie fished a pair of fresh undees from her bag while Eric opened the employees entrance and held open the door for her. She went straight to Eric's office while he went into the bar to get them some drinks and to be seen by the vermin, as Pam put it. Apparently Eric's long absence had not been good for business as Pam had texted him several times and Eric had promised his child to make an appearance there as soon as he got back from California.

Since it bugged Sookie to see how all those fangbangers (male and female) lusted after her boyfriend and undressed him with their eyes, she retreated to his office instead (also she had to put on a new thong). But she was still able to hear all the fangbangers cheer and whistle when they saw Eric Northman enter the room. You'd think the Beatles just walked in there; Sookie just rolled her eyes and stepped into the office.

"No wonder he's so arrogant," she muttered under her breath.

"Of course he is," said Pam's dry voice. She was sitting behind Eric's desk and had of course heard Sookie's whispered comment. "You would be too if you had spent the last thousand years being told over and over how good looking you are and how fantastic your bedding skills are."

"Yeah, I guess," Sookie admitted as she sat down on the comfy couch that stood across the desk. She put on her thong at some point when Pam wasn't looking (or so she hopped) and then watched the blond vampire work for a few minutes. Suddenly Sookie asked out of the blue,

"Do you miss it, Pam?"

Pam looked up and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean Eric," Sookie added while blushing a little. "Do you miss making love to him?"

Pam leaned back against the huge armchair that was clearly made to accommodate a big and tall Viking warrior. She looked like a little girl on the big and comfy chair as she mulled over Sookie's question.

"Yes and no," the blond vampire finally said. "I mean, you know as well as I do that he's a fantastic lover. I learned everything I know about lovemaking from him. And I have to admit that I never again met anyone who was as skilled as my master is. So in terms of being his sexual pupil, yes, I sometimes miss it because I think that there's still a lot that he could teach me. But Eric is…..he's too extreme and dominant for me."

Sookie shivered all over. How could Pam of all people say that Eric was too extreme?

"What do you mean?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Pam grinned. "You know what I mean Sookie. You of all people should know. I've never seen him this intense with any other woman, not even with me. Eric can be quite cruel in his lovemaking. He delights in giving a woman pleasure as well as pain. He's able to make you enjoy both of course but he always needs to be in control. I guess I learned too well from him because I reached a point when I wanted to be the dominant one and that's when our little affair fell apart. Eric will never be dominated, he simply can't. No matter how much you think that you're in control, he'll always be able to prove you wrong."

Sookie couldn't avoid feeling a tingling sensation between her thighs as she remembered how much she loved it when Eric was in control. Her heart started beating faster and Pam noticed.

"Oh I see," she said with a leer. "My little telepathic friend likes him that way, don't you? No wonder Eric's so into you."

Sookie blushed all over this time. Yes, she loved Eric like this but she still hadn't quite come to terms with this submissive side of herself. And she would rather die than admit that to Pam of all people, who would no doubt tell her maker about this. Sookie already had her body who betrayed her on a regular basis, she really didn't want Eric to practically have an oral confirmation from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sookie said meekly.

Pam laughed out loud. "Oh this is marvellous! Trust me I know how you feel, Sookie. He can make a woman doubt her sanity, right? But wait till he starts doing the really dirty stuff with you. You will think you died and went to heaven. Though being the goody-two-shoes that you are I really don't see how you'll be able to look people in the face again after he does those things to you," the vampiress said with a chuckle.

"Pam stop it," Sookie said flustered, suddenly feeling very hot and a little scared too.

Pam laughed again but got suddenly very serious when she asked, "By the way, you didn't tell on me, did you?"

Sookie needed a minute to understand that Pam had just changed the subject, and that she was now asking her if she had told Eric about Mickey.

"Of course not," Sookie said. "You made me promise that I wouldn't, remember?"

Pam relaxed into the chair again and gave her a pleased look, "Good, you are an honourable woman, Sookie. I knew I could count on you."

Sookie just snorted and was still completely agitated about their previous topic when Eric walked into the office holding two bottles of True Blood in one hand and one Gin and Tonic in the other and to Sookie's great surprise he was being accompanied by the friendly daemon lawyer Mr. Cataliades. Pam and Sookie must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights, because Eric immediately raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Sookie and I were just discussing your lovemaking skills, master," Pam said sniggering because she was technically saying the truth.

Eric felt guilt coming from Sookie's end of the bond and he leaned down to kiss her when he handed her the drink that he'd gotten for her.

"No need to feel guilty about that, my lover. Pam is my child and you can tell her anything you want," he said.

Sookie didn't comment on that one. She got up to great the lawyer who in return greeted her warmly back. Pam moved out of Eric's seat while Sookie and the daemon exchanged some pleasantries. Then Sookie sat on the sofa again while Mr. Cataliades sat on one of the chairs that faced the huge desk.

"Is the meeting set for tonight Pam," Eric asked while going through some papers.

"Yes, Eric," Pam said as she moved her own paperwork to sit next to Sookie on the sofa. "All the vampires you requested will be here after closing time, and the packmasters Alcide and Calvin have agreed to meet you tomorrow night."

"Good," Eric said curtly. He signed some papers and the lawyer waited patiently for his turn.

Eric finally looked at him and said with an apologetic smile, "Please excuse my rudeness Cataliades, things have been complicated. I appreciate you coming to see me under such short notice."

"Please, Master Eric, it was no trouble at all," said the number one vampire Lawyer in Louisiana.

Sookie marveled at how polite Eric could be not even an hour after fucking her like an animal. Her vampire was truly full of surprises. She asked Pam a few questions about the bar while the man spoke, and Pam even discussed a new vine selection with her. At first the lawyer, who'd been for over two hundred years now the administrator of the Vikings enormous fortune talked some numbers with Eric and made him sign a few legal papers. Once that was done and Eric had been brought up to date on the state of his business empire, he asked the lawyer,

"What news do you have of Brigant, Cataliades?"

The lawyer shrugged and said with a sigh, "I'm afraid the prince is being rather difficult, Master Eric. He's demanding way too much. Such an unreasonable amount has never been paid for such a proceeding. It's even more than what the Fire daemon Lyk paid for his bride the water nymph Ondine."

Pam looked up from her paperwork, a shocked expression on her face. Everybody in the supernatural world had heard of this centuries old drama filled love story. How the daemon Lyk had fallen in love with the beautiful Ondine and how he had done everything to make her his wife. But her father Neptune, a very powerful supernatural that was occasionally worshiped by humans as the God of the sea, had been against their love. He went as far as putting a spell on his daughter that striped her of the ability to step on dry land. Neptune had hoped that once his daughter and Lyk weren't able to meet anymore, their love for each other would fade. But he was wrong. Ondine and Lyk eloped, he in his human form and making sure to always stay close to a sea or river and she inside the water, swimming as close to him as she could. They say Neptune went crazy when he heard of that and he send every sea creature at his disposal to get his daughter back. In his rage he even threatened to flood the entire world until his daughter returned to him and it was only thanks to his brother Odin, Ondine's godfather that he came to his senses in the end. But till this day the bride price that he forced upon Lyk had been the highest that had ever been paid in the supernatural world.

After seeing Pam's reaction to the daemons remark, Sookie looked up to see Eric's reaction to the apparently meaningful comment. She herself didn't know the story so she had no idea that they were talking about an astronomical amount of money, a sum big enough to keep a small country running for many years.

"How much does he want?" Eric asked with a smile looking way too composed for someone who was about to lose a huge chunk of money.

Mr. Cataliades was just about to tell him the number when Sookie said, "Hold it! I told you I don't want to hear this, Eric. I'm still mad at you for going through with this nonsense; please don't make it worse by telling me how much I'm worth these days."

"Of course, my lover, I forgot," he said indulgently. "I'm sure Mr. Cataliades can write it on a piece of paper for me."

The lawyer had an amused smile on his face as he did accordingly. He handed the paper to Eric, thinking how much the Viking had changed since meeting Sookie. Cataliades knew Eric long enough to know that he'd never ever taken someone else's feelings under consideration, much less some females. The daemon found it very refreshing to witness how loving he was to Sookie, because he liked the young girl and wanted her to be happy.

Eric took a look at the paper and signalled to Pam who was about to rush over to him to sneak a peek at the number that she should stay put. Sookie knew that he did it because he was able to anticipate that she would be able to read the number out of Pam's head and she gave him a loving smile for being so considerate. He himself made sure that she couldn't read it out of his mind either by thinking in his native tongue. While tearing the piece of paper into pieces Eric simply said,

"Give it to him."

Cataliades looked completely shocked, "But Master Eric, I don't doubt that Miss Stackhouse is worth every single dime, but as your financial adviser I must point out to you that we've barely started the negotiations. The prince will certainly name a more reasonable amount soon."

Eric just smiled, got out of his chair and strolled over to Sookie. While effortlessly lifting the surprised telepath into his arms he said to the lawyer, "He won't, trust me I know the Prince. Just pay him and let's be done with this so I can focus on my wedding to this beautiful woman."

Cataliades shook his head in disbelief as he watched the Viking kiss his fiancé while twirling her around and around as she laughingly begged for mercy. Though he liked Sookie a lot, the daemon couldn't avoid doubting Eric's mental health a little. No supe would have ever paid such an astronomical amount for a human, even if she was part Fae and related to the last Fairy Prince. Cataliades began stuffing the papers back into his suitcase when Pam suddenly appeared next to him and whispered,

"So, how much is it?"

"Don't tell her," Eric growled in between kisses.

Cataliades shrugged apologetically and Pam pouted. She was just about to make another attempt at persuading him to spill the beans when they heard some commotion coming from the bar. Eric immediately stopped making out with Sookie and placed her gently on the couch.

Giving her a stern look he said, "Stay here, Sookie." And then, "Pam!"

Both vampires left the office in a blur, leaving a surprised Sookie and a curious looking Mr. Cataliades behind. Sookie immediately focused all her attention on the bond, to keep track of Eric and make sure that he wasn't being hurt. No matter what he said, she would get out there if someone hurt him, by golly. She just knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from helping him even though he wouldn't want her to. But right now she just felt a huge wave of annoyance coming from her vampire.

"Oh, look at that, it's the Magister," Mr. Cataliades said out of nowhere.

Sookie looked at him puzzled. Then it dawned on her that he was a daemon and therefore a supe and like all supes he surely had super hearing. She crawled down from the couch and ran to the daemon lawyer.

"What's a Magister, Mr. Cataliades?" she asked excited.

"A Magister is the vampire who's responsible for administering justice across all vampire territories of North America. He's the head of the Tribunal that is held upon each vampire that commits a major crime that can't be solved by the sheriffs alone. Like vampire homicide for instance."

Sookie's heart began beating faster. She had a bad feeling about this and asked, "What does this Magister want, can you hear it?"

Cataliades listened then said, "He's here on behalf of a vampire called Salome who's looking for her child who disappeared a few weeks ago. It seems they've been in the territory for some time now, waiting for Master Eric's return."

The name Salome set off a huge red flag in Sookie's head and she immediately ran to the door, completely ignoring Eric's order as well as the daemon lawyer's call for her to stay out of this. She didn't stop running until she entered the bar and saw Eric and Pam standing face to face with an old vampire, his two Asian armour wearing guards and a beautiful black haired female vampire. The bar was just being cleared out by Eric's vampires who seemed to have glamoured the patrons to get them to leave faster.

Eric didn't look happy that he had to close the bar early and he sure as hell wasn't happy about having the damn Magister in his territory, since that usually meant trouble. But what really pissed him off was that he had no clue what the Magister and Salome of all people wanted from him. Eric liked to be at least one step ahead of everybody else so that he could anticipate their moves and intentions. He was so lost in thoughts that he didn't feel Sookie standing behind him until the Magister said,

"Didn't I tell you to get rid of all humans, Northman? I'm certain the matter we're about to discuss is not meant for the ears of the blood bags."

Eric turned around wondering if one of his vampires whom he had instructed to get rid of the humans and then leave themselves, had forgotten one of the vermin's. He almost growled when he saw that the blood bag the Magister was referring to was his dear wife, Sookie. Eric reached out a hand to her and Sookie took it while stepping next to him and Pam. He noticed that she was pointedly avoiding his eyes and thought that it was because she knew that he was pissed at her for disobeying his order AGAIN by not staying inside his office.

"May I introduce my wife, Magister, Salome, please meet Sookie Stackhouse," Eric said a little growly.

Salome and the Magister looked at Sookie with some surprise. Then Magnus said with some amusement,

"Oh! My apologies, Northman. I didn't know that you were married."

"And to a human," Salome added with some surprise.

"Yes, my woman is the famed telepath that saved not only Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq but also my current King Felipe de Castro. We were married by the Ancient Phytoness herself and Sookie is under my Kings protection and highly valued by him and many others," Eric said firmly. He mentioned this on purpose so that the Magister new right from the start that Sookie was not to be messed with.

The Magister let his eyes roam over Sookie with some interest before turning his gaze back to Eric and ignoring her completely. He didn't much care for humans no matter how special they were and besides as far as he was concerned the Vikings human was not the reason for his current visit to Shreveport.

"Do you wish your wife to be present for this?" the Magister asked bored.

Eric gave Sookie a stern look and said coldly, "Apparently I do."

Sookie shuddered when he flashed her with a mental image of her draped over his lap while getting a good spanking. She send him a mental apology and then looked at Pam who was eyeing her too. Both girls exchanged a look that said that each one knew that Salome's appearance at Fangtasia meant nothing good for either of them. But Pam just gave Sookie a Shut-your-mouth look and put on her poker-face.

"It's an honor to have you at Fangtasia, Magister. How may we be of assistance?" Pam asked casually.

The Magister gave her a Cut-the-crap look and said to Eric, "Like I said earlier, Salome here is looking for her child, Mickey. She fears that he's been killed while in your Area. Do you know anything about that Northman?"

Eric felt some confusing emotions coming from Sookie and Pam which led him to think that both his girls had something to do with whatever had happened to Mickey. He felt angry that they hadn't told him about it thus leading him unprepared into this argument. But the Viking was smart enough to know that now was not the time to waste his energy on being mad at them because he would need all his wits to deal with Salome and the Magister.

In an effort to protect them Eric said, "That can't be right. Mickey knows that he's been banned from my Area, does he not, Salome? You and I agreed on this over a year ago."

Salome, who'd been staring daggers at Pam ever since she entered the bar, said, "Yes, that was our agreement."

"And your child knew that I personally would send him to his final death should he ever cross me again, isn't that also true?"

The Magister looked at Salome who seemed to flinch a little. She hadn't told him that her child had been banned from Area 5 and even threatened with final death should he ever return. She glared at Eric when she said,

"Yes, my child knew all this, Viking. I punished him for his misdoings and told him to stay away from your Area. But even if he disobeyed my ruling, it was not in your right to have him killed and not even inform me about it."

"I didn't have him killed," Eric growled, slowly getting annoyed at her accusations. "I didn't even know that he was in my fiefdom."

"Do you think me stupid, Viking? I went there soon after it happened. I went to the location where my child was killed and I could clearly pick up your progenies scent. I demand an eye for an eye, your child's life in exchange for the one that she took from me," Salome growled back.

"Never!" Eric growled savagely.

The Magister laughed out loud, clearly enjoying the drama that was unfolding before his eyes. He stepped in front of Pam and looked her deep in the eyes, apparently trying to break her poker-face. But Pam remained completely calm, holding his gaze. The Magister shrugged.

"You are truly the Vikings child, aren't you," he said after a while. "But Salome is right. We picked up your scent at the spot where Mickey was killed. And, we were able to learn from one of Orlando Bloomfields vampire employees that you had killed some V selling vampire that night. Could that vampire dealer be Mickey by any chance?"

"Don't answer that Pam," Eric said to her. "Magister, if those accusations are true then my child did nothing wrong. Or would you have tolerated a vampire who sells V?"

The Magister gave Eric a hard look and then smiled and began rambling something about the dangers of V dealing vampires. While he rambled on Eric was looking at Pam and they seemed to be having a wordless conversation through their eyes. Sookie felt like she needed to say something too so she chimed in mentally by saying,

`Eric, Pam didn't kill Mickey, I did. It...it was self-defence. Please don't let them punish her for something that I did, please.´

Eric had his eyes back on the Magister when he answered her, also mentally. `I know what you did, Sookie. Pam and I agreed however that it would be best is she took the blame. It's too dangerous for you to go through vampire jurisdiction.'

'But Eric...', Sookie tried.

'No buts, Sookie. Don't disobey me again tonight if you value the skin on your bottom.'

Sookie scowled at him but remained quiet.

"...So in a way you're right Viking, your child did right in trying to bring down a V selling vampire," the Magister was just saying. "But she was wrong in killing him, her duty would have been to surrender Mickey to the authority, that is me, and let us judge him accordingly."

"If those accusations are even true," Salome fired back. "How do we know that my child was doing those things they are accusing him off? They simply killed him and disposed of him without having the curtsy to inform me. Sure Mickey wasn't the best child a vampire could have but he was mine none the less."

Sookie wanted to speak. She wanted to tell this Salome that her child had it coming for being a major douchebag. Not the best child? That guy had been a nightmare and Sookie wanted the whole world to know. But Pam caught her eyes and shook her head indiscernibly, wordlessly telling Sookie once again to keep her mouth shut.

"Allow your child to tell us what happened, Northman. At least give Salome the peace of mind to know how her progeny found his final death," the Magister said reasonably.

Eric gave Pam a nod and she immediately told them how SHE had killed Mickey in self-defence. Sookie was itching to tell the truth as she listened to Pam's more or less true recollection of what had happened that night. According to Pam, she and Sookie had gone to the club Mystical to party a little. There the owner had told Pam that he had a V dealer problem and Pam had agreed to help him with that. Then Sookie had asked to go outside at some point to catch some fresh air. That's when Mickey, who had been selling V on the parking lot, saw Sookie and tried to kill her. Pam finished by saying that she had killed him in an effort to protect her master's wife.

"You killed my child for a stupid human?" Salome screamed at Pam. "I'll have your head for this, bitch."

Pam growled and Eric took one step toward Salome with his fangs fully extended saying, "No one threatens my child, Salome."

Salome and Eric stood glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity until the Magister sighed heavily and said,

"Well, I can see the two of you won't come to an agreement anytime soon. And though I'm a vampire I still consider my time too precious to waste. So, I'll make the following proposal and you can either take it or leave it."

Salome and Eric both nodded without breaking their staring match.

"Good," the Magister said bored. "I suggest that the Vikings child spends one year inside a coffin while bound by silver. During this time she will not be fed and after the year is over she'll have her fangs pulled out to make her recovery last longer. And of course the Viking will still have to pay Salome a fine for her troubles."

Sookie gasped in horror, and even the usually composed Pam looked suddenly even paler than she usually did. The blond vampiress looked at her maker almost pleadingly, but he just gave her a saddened look and closed his eyes in a fatalistic way. A sob broke out of Pam's chest as she understood that her master was telling her to accept the Magisters ruling. Pam immediately put on a brave face and stepped forward as if to say that they should get on with it then.

"Is that all?" Salome spit. "She killed my child, another vampire, to protect a mere human and all she gets is a year of starvation? NO, I want her final death!"

Eric growled again much louder this time but before he could say anything the Magister said, "Don't be ridiculous Salome, if my investigations proof that your child was indeed selling his own blood, which you know is a grave offence, than you'll be lucky if I don't fine you too. I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose half of your casino earnings, would you? And besides, Miss Stackhouse may be a human, but she is a sheriffs wife and therefore worth protecting."

Salome became all subdued all of a sudden and the Magister smiled meanly. He was gonna fine her anyway because he had no doubt that Mickey had indeed been selling his own blood. That vampire had built quite the bad reputation among their kind, which was impressive considering how young he had been. But what the Magister was looking forward to right now was to get his hands on the Vikings child. He would have his fun with her before chaining her and putting her into one of the coffins that he kept in his dungeon. Magister Magnus was a sadistic bastard and he loved to inflict pain on the vampires that were put under his custody. He was even planning to open Pam's coffin from time to time and then poke her all over with silver objects like needles and knifes.

Sookie felt nauseated when she heard that out of the creepy vampires mind while he negotiated the amount of the fine with Eric and Salome. Sookie wanted to scream, cry, just do anything to make this stop. Pam looked so pale and horrified like Sookie had never seen her before. There was nothing that Pam loved more than her freedom, putting her in a coffin for a whole year would be the worst kind of punishment. Not to mention the mean and barbaric things that the Magister wanted to do to the clueless blond vampiress who Sookie called friend. Taking all this into consideration as well as the incredible sadness for his child's predicament that Sookie could feel pouring out of Eric, she decided to do something.

Using her mind speech Sookie said to Eric, 'I'm sorry, honey, I can't let Pam suffer for something that I did. I will tell them the truth."

Eric's entire body stiffened as he mentally growled to Sookie, 'Don't you dare...'

But it was too late. Before he could even finish the sentence the telepath said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Excuse me! Pam didn't do it, I did, I killed Mickey!"

* * *

**Really hope you liked it. I probl. lost my touch a little. Next chap. will be better, okay.**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**


	41. Chapter 41

Destined To Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hello dear readers and friends,**

**I know I've been gone for a long time again. And I wouldn't blame you if you were mad at me. Truth is I had a writer's block and just couldn't come up with anything to write. That plus life, well you get the idea. So now here you have a very long chapter because once I started again I just couldn't stop, go figure. **

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

The reactions to Sookie's confession couldn't have been more different. Pam spoke up immediately accusing Sookie of lying while insisting that she had done the killing herself. Salome just stared at Sookie incredulously and Eric closed his eyes in a gesture of defeat that made the Magister laugh out loud with pleasure because he interpreted the Vikings reaction as the confirmation that his wife's confession was indeed the truth.

"You?" Salome spit with overflowing rage. "A human killed my child?"

"Well Salome you'll have to admit this development is most amusing," the Magister said still giggling.

Almost whispering Eric said while looking into the Magisters eyes, "I guess there's nothing I can do or say to make you forget what you just heard, is there?"

"Oh no Viking, there's indeed nothing that you can do. And in light of this newest revelation I will have to retract my previous ruling since it looks like it is your wife who should be on trial and not your progeny," the Magister answered with a gleeful smile.

"I want her head and I won't settle for less this time," Salome growled.

Ignoring Salome Eric proceeded in a fatalistic tone and asked, "So I'm guessing my child is no longer needed for this meeting then?"

With his eyes expectantly on Sookie the Magister said dismissively, "Yes, yes she's free to go."

"Off you go Pamela," Eric said with a short nod at Pam.

"But Master, please…," Pam started saying but Eric gave her such a death glare that she rushed out immediately without uttering another word.

"Miss Stackhouse," the Magister said completely ignoring Pam's departure. "I must say I have seldom met a human who has been responsible for as many vampire deaths as you, my dear."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sookie said politely while fighting hard to keep Salome's violent thoughts out of her head.

"Did you know that it was me who set the ruling when the Viking killed Long Shadow for you? And I also heard from a few reliable sources that you've been responsible for the final deaths of Bill Compton's Sire Lorena, a young vampire named Charles Twinning and now Mickey. Tell me Miss Stackhouse, are there more killings that I'm not aware of?"

Sookie gave him a defiant look before saying, "Not that I know of. But just so you know, all those killings were justified and I'm not going to apologize for them. God knows you vampires kill for a lot less."

Salome cussed in a foreign language while the Magister tried hard to conceal his admiration for the fearless little creature. He gave another glance at the Vikings troubled face before saying,

"What do you call this, Eric, bravery or stupidity?"

Not wanting to be overlooked by him Sookie took one step toward the old vampire who must have been turned when he was about 50 human years old and said, "I'll let you be the judge of that, Magister. I've certainly been accused of both in the past."

All three vampires stared at her now, though Eric with a well concealed hint of pride. The Magister on the other hand seemed to get even more excited at the prospect of torturing such a strong-willed human. Sookie got that right out of his sick mind.

"Indeed I will, Miss Stackhouse. I'll be the judge of that and so much more," the Magister said gloatingly. "So, shall we get started?"

"Of course," Eric said all business like in an effort to conceal the fact that the Magister had walked right into his trap. "But first let me invite my wife's lawyer into our midst."

"Her lawyer?" Salome barked. "What game are you playing now, Viking?"

"No game, Salome. But since you seem so determined to attack my wife I will play all the cards that I have to protect her," Eric said in a neutral voice. "Cataliades would you care to join us?" he added with a mean little smile around his lips.

The Magister and Salome looked a little shocked when they saw the prominent lawyer who had never lost a single case walk into the room. The Magister especially seemed very annoyed to see the daemon lawyer whom he considered a personal nemesis of his and he couldn't help feeling tricked by the Viking. It was not the first time that Cataliades had robbed the sadistic Magister of some potential new victim. That's why every vampire who could afford the very expensive daemon lawyer sought out his help whenever they had to appear before the great vampire court that was led by the cruel and vicious Magister Magnus. Magnus had made himself quite a reputation as an executioner who tortured his victims in the most gruesome ways and he didn't care if that prisoner was a Royal or not because as long as they were under his care they had no rights whatsoever.

"Cataliades, what a delightful surprise," the Magister said dishonestly.

The daemon just nodded at the two vampires and went right to business, saying, "I'm afraid I can't let you take Miss Stackhouse, Magnus."

"It's Magister, daemon, I title that I've earned among my kind and I would appreciate it if you paid me the respect that I deserve," the Magister snapped showing fang and losing his cool for the very first time since this drama started.

"As you wish, Magister," Cataliades said unimpressed because they both knew that the Magister's power couldn't affect the daemon, because he couldn't be touched by vampire law. "Fact is Miss Stackhouse did nothing wrong. She was protecting herself when she killed a vampire who attacked her. Being a Sheriff's wife and also a personal protégé of King Felipe de Castro, Salome's child broke the law when he attacked her and he was therefore doomed to get killed again due to that. Actually every vampire in King Felipe's Kingdom would have killed him for going against the Kings verdict that I myself witnessed."

"Who says that he attacked her at all?" Salome snapped. "The blood bag and the Vikings progeny could be lying about that and there is no way of proving that my child was not just minding his own business when they killed him."

"Well with all due respect Mistress Salome, I have heard that Mickey's first excursion to Bon Temps had also involved an attempt on Miss Sookie's life. I'm sure that her friend Tara could confirm that attempt under glamour in front of a proper vampire court. And isn't it also right that Master Eric had promised your child death and torture should he ever come back to Area 5? So, considering those facts, he's been warned and yet he came back and got what he deserved."

"Nevertheless it's the Vikings duty to contact a Sire and inform them about their child's demise. That is a rule that has been set since the very beginning of our kind and the Viking broke it," the Magister said viciously.

"An error that a stiff fine can rectify I'm sure," Cataliades said, his voice telling the Magister to take the offer and drop the case because it would lead him nowhere.

"Sure, why not. Any wishes on the sum, Salome?" The Magister asked his face turning bored again as he tried to hide the rage that he felt at being overruled once again by the daemon.

Salome looked almost human with all the fury that she was displaying. She shot a mean look at the lawyer before addressing the Magister, "So you're just going to do nothing? A mere human killed a vampire and you're just going to let it slide? I don't believe this. I guess it's true what they say, Magister, your time of power has long gone."

In a blurry motion, well at least blurry to Sookie's human eyes, the Magister had Salome pinned to the wall and his hand was suddenly holding a small pocked sized stake that he pointed against the female vampire's chest. Neither Eric nor the daemon stepped in as the Magister growled,

"How dare you talk to me like that, you insignificant little cunt. Your dog of a child would have gotten staked sooner or later because he was a disgrace to our race. It's actually fitting that a mere human killed that scumbag because I personally would have hated the thought that a vampire wasted some energy on him. Any lowlife who sells his own blood like a common street whore deserves a shameful dead by a little human girl's hand."

He let go of her and Salome looked angrily from the Magister to Eric and when she recognized that she was clearly outnumbered she rushed out in a blur of cusses and promises of revenge. The Magister's reaction after that little intermezzo startled Sookie some more, because he started laughing and applauding Eric.

"I see what you did there, Viking, you played us like puppets, didn't you?"

To Sookie's astonishment Eric didn't even pretend to play coy when he said, "You left me no other option, Magister. I have to protect what's mine."

"Yes," Magnus said with a lusty look at Sookie. "And you protect it well, Northman."

Eric just nodded, while Sookie tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"And it was great to see you in action again, Cataliades. Our last court battle was too long ago," he said suddenly sounding as if the daemon and he were old buddies.

"I could tell that you weren't really into this particular little battle, Magister. At least not like you usually are," Cataliades said carefully because he didn't really believe that the threat was over yet since it was so unlike Magnus to give up this easily.

"Oh please! Mickey was a pain in the ass. I personally only met him once and wanted to stake him myself," the Magister said grinning. He winked at Sookie and added, "You have no idea how many vampires will secretly applaud you for what you did, Miss Stackhouse, that idiot was doing our public relations no favors."

Sookie put on her tense smile and looked away as soon as it didn't seem rude. She didn't trust the Magister one bit and his next words proved her right.

"Now, about that fine, Viking," Magnus started saying when Eric cut him off saying,

"I'll be glad to pay it and leave this issue behind us."

"I know you would but I have an offer for you."

"No, thank you," Eric said firmly and Mr. Cataliades got ready to back him up legally.

The Magister gave Eric an astounded look. "But you don't even know my proposal yet."

"I don't mean any disrespect…," Eric started saying when the Magister bellowed,

"**THEN DON'T DISRESPECT ME**!"

Dead silence fell over the room and Sookie's heart started racing again, so loud that it was ringing in her ears. She worried stupidly if it was disturbing the Vampires around her to hear a heart beating this loud but then she thought that they were probably thinking about other things right now. Eric's whole body stiffened and he kept his eyes on the Magister's, never showing a trace of fear.

"I don't like being played Viking, especially not by a common Sheriff. You may rule Area 5 but I rule over the fates of all the Vampires in America," Magnus said not even attempting to hide the fact that he loved that little detail. "So know that not even your precious Mr. Cataliades here can stop me from slapping you with a fine that will drain your pockets dry, and I hear through the grapevine that you have been planning some very big things. Things that need a lot of financing," he added with a sneer.

Sookie gave Eric a questioning look which he ignored because he was too pissed off that the mole inside the Council had obviously sold some information that had better stayed secret. Eric, thinking in his native tongue, mulled over the Magister's words and admitted that they had some truth, if he was to accept the Councils proposal then the costs of that undertaking would be enormous. And though Sookie's bride price didn't make him exactly poor it sure would be a massive cut into his fortune. Thinking that it would probably not be a bad idea to at least listen to what the Magister had to say Eric asked,

"What is this proposal then?"

The Magister's eyes sneaked over to Sookie and Eric immediately barked, "Not gonna happen!"

"It's not what you think, Viking. Though your wife is very beautiful, my tastes lay elsewhere. I was just wondering if I can ask a favor of her in exchange for that fine."

"What would that favor be?" Sookie asked faster than Eric could, which earned her a mean look from her Vampire.

The Magister smiled, "I'd like to have your mindreading services to answer a question that I've been asking myself for quite some time now."

"I can't read Vampires, I'm sorry," Sookie said instantly and smiled tensely with some relieve.

"You wouldn't be alive if you could, Miss Stackhouse," the Magister said and gave her a fangy smile. "The one I want you to read is a human, my human. But I'll tell you the details when I summon you not sooner."

Sookie looked at Eric to show him that she was okay with it, but Eric didn't look too happy with that alternative. He'd rather pay the damn fine. Whereas Sookie would rather do this one reading and safe her vampire the money, because even though she had no idea how much Niall was getting for her stupid bride money she just knew that it was probably a lot and she didn't want to cost him one more single dime. Eric wanted to say no, when he heard Sookie's voice in his head begging him to say yes. He could tell that Sookie wanted to at least do a little something to clear this mess that she'd created. With a hard face and a glare Eric said,

"Very well then, Sookie will read your human. But this deal is only good for one reading so don't think of asking her over every other week."

"Oh don't worry, one reading is all I need," Magnus said pleased.

"I'll better prepare a legal form just in case," Cataliades said which earned him a death glare from the Magister.

Eric smiled at the lawyers mistrust and then nodded and said, "Good idea, Cataliades. Please send a copy to me and the Magister's offices when it's ready."

"Of course Master Eric," the daemon said and wrote it down on a little Notepad.

"By the way I hear that you are becoming Felipe de Castro's favorite, Northman, why didn't you just call him and ask him to safe your child from my paws," the Magister asked trying to understand the Vikings way of thinking.

"The King has many.…issues at the moment and I don't know if he would have taken the time or even showed the interest of saving my child. But my wife on the other hand wouldn't have been an option because he promised Sookie his protection in front of many witnesses. And everybody knows that no one will serve a King who can't stay true to his own verdicts."

"He'd be forced to protect her but not necessarily your child," the Magister reasoned.

"That's why I needed to get my child out of the equation first," Eric added. "And I knew that you wouldn't have believed that Sookie did the killing if we would have confessed it right from the start, not with Pam's scent all over the crime scene."

"Well played indeed, Viking," the Magister said true admiration in his voice. He was vampire enough to give credit where credit was due. "I will contact you soon to collect my favor," he added then excused himself with a nod and a smile.

Sookie, Mr. Catalades and Eric watched as the Magister left with his two bulky bodyguard's right on his heel. As soon as they had left the building Mr. Cataledes started congratulating Eric on his quick thinking while the Viking just strolled over to the bar and got himself a bottle of True Blood which he downed instantly as if it were a shot of whiskey. Sookie began to realize that Eric had not only played the Magister but also Pam and her. He had initially allowed his child to take the blame because he had known that Sookie would have never let Pam suffer for something that hadn't been her fault. Eric had cleverly used Sookie's good heart against her to protect both of his girls. With Pam out of the equation as Eric put it the Magister had been forced to let Sookie go or otherwise risk the wrath of the currently most powerful vampire King in the southern territories. Sookie understood now that Eric must have reasoned that in the end it would have been best to have her take the blame herself because she had more Aces in the deck than Pam had. Pam would have only had Eric fighting for her whereas Sookie had King Felipe the Castro, all the Shape shifters in Shreveport and Hot Shot as well as the most powerful fairy Prince at her disposal. Sookie had to admit that Eric's thinking had once again been very wise because it was highly doubtful if Felipe would have had lifted a finger to save Pam. The telepath just wished that Eric had let her in on this little idea as soon as it came over him because she sure would have felt lighter around the heart during those rather tense past minutes.

Eric finished his bottle of True Blood and thanked the daemon for his help before showing him out. When he came back his cold eyes still had no love for Sookie in them as he approached her slowly. Coming to a halt right in front of her he said slowly,

"I believe there are still some things that Pam and you need to tell me, so shall we?"

"Why didn't you tell me about your plan? I was so scared for Pam," Sookie said trying hard not to sound hurt.

"You really wanna talk about honesty right now, Sookie," Eric said coolly and she flinched, whishing that she hadn't said anything at all. Eric was right of course, she had no right to criticize him, not after what Pam and she had done.

"Thought not," Eric added with a growl before grabbing her arm and escorting her to his office.

He opened the office door and shoved Sookie briskly inside. Pam who had been pacing through the room like a caged animal went immediately down on one knee, her head down in a symbol of deep submission. Sookie went to stand next to her in a solidarity gesture; which Eric saw that and didn't like. The last thing that he needed was for those two to gang up on him, damn it. He deliberately went to sit behind his desk thus creating some distance between him and the girls because he didn't quite trust his emotions right now. He was more than pissed off, enraged being the most adequate expression. The two women that he trusted the most in the world had lied to him and had kept information from him that could have been very dangerous to all of them.

Feeling uneasy about her Masters prolonged silence, Pam started saying, "Eric,.….Master, I know what you must be thinking but...

"No you don't, Pam," Eric cut her off growling. "Because right now I'm thinking about the best way to kill you both, bury your bodies and cover my tracks."

Pam got a little paler and remained quiet after that statement and Sookie felt so scared that she didn't even dare to breathe. Glaring at them thru icy-blue eyes Eric added coldly,

"So… let me see if I got this right. The two of you were attacked, killed another vampire and lied to me about it. Now I don't care about that piece of shit Mickey, I would have killed him myself as both of you know. What strikes me as odd however is that you felt the need to lie to me about it. Which is why I'd seriously like to know what else happened that night?"

Sookie tried to look anywhere but Eric and she also wished that she was anywhere else but here right now. She didn't want to be the one to tell him what had happened because she knew what the truth would mean for Pam. And Pam felt exactly the same, though slightly different. She knew how irrational Eric got when it came to Sookie and she feared that he might do something stupid once he heard that Mickey had almost raped his bonded.

When it became obvious that both girls wouldn't talk, Eric said in a quiet and terrifying voice, "Don't make me repeat myself, dotter."

Pam knew that he was talking to her because he called her daughter in old Swedish. She still didn't dare to look at him when she started telling him all that had happened that night. She tried to blame herself as much as she could for what had happened in an effort to protect Sookie and when she started telling him about the part where Mickey had attacked Sookie and almost raped her, Pam had bloody tears rolling down her cheeks. She apologized to Eric for lying to him and then took Sookie's hand and kissed it gently while whispering,

"I'm truly sorry that I put you in such danger, Sook."

Sookie was just about to tell Pam that she shouldn't worry when they both were startled by Eric's reaction. He went nothing short of ballistic. Growling he picked up his old and heavy oak office desk and threw it furiously against the wall beside him. Part of the huge desk shattered into pieces, everything that had been on it landed all over the place and the wall was now sporting a bunch of large cracks that looked as though it would come crumbling down any minute now. Sookie gave a shocked gasp because she never would have imagined such a reaction from Eric who seemed always so cool and in control. She looked and him and saw him staring at Pam with rage filled eyes. Thinking that she should better intervene before he attacked his child, Sookie stepped close to him and put her hand gently on his heaving chest in an effort to calm him down. And that turned out to be a big mistake.

"Eric please calm down, it's not a big deal, Mickey didn't do anything….", Sookie started saying when she suddenly found herself pinned against the wall behind her. Eric's heavy body was holding hers in place while his hand grabbed her golden hair and pulled her head roughly aside to expose her slender neck to his sharp and fully extended fangs. With a thick accented voice he snarled,

"Why wasn't it a big deal, Sookie, maybe because you enjoyed it? Are a pair of fangs all it takes to get you in the mood?"

"Eric please stop, you're hurting me," Sookie said pleadingly but her words fell on deaf ears and for a bad little moment Eric's eyes didn't even seem to recognize her.

"Don't you EVER give away what belongs to me," he whispered cruelly before biting savagely into her neck. Whenever Eric bit Sookie like that in bed, he did it in a manner that he knew was still pleasurable for her, but this bite wasn't for pleasure; oh no, he wanted to claim her and mark her, so that every vampire would know that she belonged to him.

Sookie screamed from the pain and Pam yelled, "Eric STOP, hon fortfarande är din!" (* _Eric STOP, she's still yours!_)

Her words somehow reached him through the fog of rage and jealousy that had clouded his mind and rid him of every rational thought. He stepped away from her and tried to calm himself, taking unnecessary deep breaths while clasping his hands together in a fist. Pam did her best to help him by saying in a soothing voice,

"He didn't enter her, Eric, I swear this on my life. She's still yours, no one's had her beside you and no one ever will again."

Sookie had tears in her eyes and her right hand was pressing down on her bleeding neck. She didn't know what to think or what to say. She just stood there and looked at Eric who seemed to slowly understand what he'd just done. He looked so ashamed and forlorn that he reminded her of the cursed Eric whom she had found running down the perish road. It made Sookie's heart ache and she took one step toward him but saw him take one step back.

"Eric?" Sookie asked surprised and a little hurt.

"I don't know what came over me. Please stay away, Sookie, I might get dangerous."

Sookie took another step toward him but he backtracked again. "Eric, I'm not afraid of you. I know that you didn't mean that and I trust you," Sookie tried again and held out a hand to him.

But Eric just gave her an unsure look and shook his head. "I think it's best if Pam takes you back home to Bon Temps..," he started saying but Sookie cut him off saying,

"Eric, don't do this. Let's talk about this, please."

"Sookie, I really don't trust myself tonight and neither should you. I might not kill you but I can still hurt you and I'd rather be death again then hurt you," he said quietly.

Sookie took a deep breath then asked quietly, "Could you at least heal me?"

Eric hesitated for a few minutes while staring at her bleeding neck, then said, "Of course."

He neared her slowly almost as if he was afraid of freaking out again. He pulled her close and pushed her hand gently aside then leaned down to lick her neck and seal the wounds with the coagulant in his saliva. He was so gentle that it made Sookie wonder how this could be the same vampire that had just a few minutes ago bitten her so savagely. Eric licked and kissed the wounds for a long time and he kept going even after they were sealed. It crossed his mind that he was taking this long because he was afraid of looking into Sookie's eyes and see fear in them. He didn't want Sookie to fear him, not her, not ever.

After a few more minutes Eric pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what to say," he said sounding so insecure that even Pam looked surprised. "I just can't stand the thought of another man having his hands all over you. It….it drives me crazy," he finished saying sounding very surprised at himself for feeling like this. And this was understandable considering that he hadn't felt those feelings in over one millennia.

Sookie had never seen her Viking this remorseful and the flood of emotions that was coming from his end of the bond was overwhelming her. She grabbed his troubled looking face with both hands and gave him a passionate kiss, showing him that she wasn't mad at him nor afraid and that she still loved him very much. She flooded the bond with her love for him as if she wanted him to drown in those sweetest of all feelings. After a while Eric pushed her gently away because he didn't feel worthy of her love right now. Sookie sighed regretfully but let him go. Eric turned to Pam who was still kneeling before him and said as composed as he could,

"You will take Sookie home and this time you will stay out of trouble. Should any harm come to her while under your care, I will tear you apart."

Pam nodded vigorously and for a moment she seemed to get even whiter.

"I trusted you with my most valuable possession and you failed me," Eric finished saying, his voice sounding harder and more composed. "For that you are to stay inside the four walls of your home until I release you from your house arrest. You will not feed on human blood just synthetic and you're no longer my second in command."

Sookie saw the hurt on Pam's face at Eric's last remark, since the demotion as his second showed just how disappointed her master really was in her. The telepath couldn't avoid coming once more to her friend's defense.

"Eric please you don't have to do this, Pam didn't mean to disappoint you," she said pleadingly.

But instead of answering her Eric addressed Pam again saying, "You may regain your position once you've proven worthy of my trust again."

There was no love in his voice just the cruel hardness of the 1000 year old vampire that he was and Sookie got a feeling like she shouldn't mess with that side of him. She understood that Eric had probably kept Pam alive for so long by being strict to her when necessary. According to some statistics young vampires were most likely to die again during the first century of their existence, depending on how good their Sire was. They could either die of starvation because their Maker hadn't taught them how to feed properly or they could get killed, because once again their Maker didn't show them how to live on the down low. Eric was a good Maker and Pam seemed to know that because she didn't protest once and took her punishment like a grown up. But Pam's sadness over her demotion was quite obvious and Sookie had to sit down and fight against the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks.

Pam asked quietly, "Is there something else that you would like me to do, Master?"

Eric's eyes scanned her submissive posture for a few minutes knowing full well that this alone was punishment for his proud child, then he said, "I'll let you know if I come up with some other punishment, for now leave my sight and don't dare step in front of me without being summoned."

Pam nodded and left the office to wait for Sookie at the parking lot. Sookie watched her leave and felt even worse for being the reason that Eric was mad at his Pam. From all the Makers and their children that she had met, Eric's and Pam's relationship had been the one that she'd liked the most. It wasn't as dependable and almost obsessive like the one that Sophie-Anne LeClerq had had with her children Andre and the Anglo-Saxon twins Sigebert and Wybert. Eric's and Pam's relationship was so easy and fun, and Eric never made Pam feel like his Child. He treated her like his equal and he was very proud of her, a fact that could be seen by anyone who had eyes. Seeing Eric with Pam always made Sookie feel like Eric would have made a fantastic father one day, well if having children had been an option for them that is. Even now she felt him suppress the pain that he felt of having to punish his little girl like that.

"I'm sorry," Sookie said. "I hate to see Pam and you like this. You are not supposed to fight, especially not because of me."

"This is only partly because of you, Sookie. Pam is my child and she is a vampire. It's in her nature to test her boundaries with me. It's a vampire child's eternal goal to fight against the hold that their maker has over them. As deep as our bond is, it's also unnatural. No one should have this power over someone else like a maker has over their child. No matter how good the relationship is, that inner wish for freedom that all humans have lives on in a vampire."

"Oh, you mean…," Sookie started saying.

"I mean, Pam is feeling the pull of freedom and I've known that for some time now. But she can't bring herself to ask me to release her because she loves me too much and doesn't want to hurt me. And I must confess that I couldn't stand to watch her leave," Eric said with a faraway look.

Sookie wanted to go over to him and hug him but he was still trying to stay as far away from her as he could. Eric was sitting in his chair and looked at Sookie intently before he whispered,

"I'm sorry I bit you like that."

"I know, please stop apologizing," Sookie whispered back.

"I don't understand what you're doing to me, what the bond is doing to me. I find myself saying things that I would have never said before. I don't understand some of those emotions anymore because I haven't felt them in such a long time….. I'm afraid you will have to be very patient with me, Sookie."

"Of course, Eric, I know that. And I hope you'll show me the same courtesy," she said referring of course to the little incident with Mickey.

"I promise," Eric said sounding almost relieved.

After a long while Sookie asked, "You still want me to leave?"

Eric thought for a minute then said hoarsely, "I think that would be best. I still feel like claiming you in ways that wouldn't be very… enjoyable for you." He pushed back the chair as if he had to put some more distance between them.

Sookie shivered all over and looked at him just to find his burning blue eyes staring at her with dark passion. She gulped and nodded, but then she simply had to ask, "Like what?...I mean what do you want to do to me?"

Eric stared at her for a few seconds and he forced himself to think Swedish thoughts so Sookie wouldn't be able to read his mind, he could feel her desire and it was fueling his own. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself before saying, "I'm a vampire Sookie, and there are things I enjoy that you might think are cruel and barbaric. It's best that you don't know them because I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," Sookie said eagerly. "Please tell me."

Eric's eyebrow rose and he stored that information away for later but said, "I already hurt you once tonight, I think that's enough for now."

Sookie suppressed the need to pout with disappointment. "Well, alright. But it's not fair that you're punishing Pam and not me. I lied to you too, you know," she said bravely.

Eric grinned a little and said, "Mickey almost raped you and giving your traumatic childhood I believe that experience was punishment enough. Besides you thought that you were being loyal to my child."

"Yeah I guess," Sookie muttered, feeling touched that Eric still remembered her traumatic childhood with her creepy and pedophile Uncle Bartlett.

Eric's face looked suddenly very hard when he said, "Your loyalty belongs to me, Sookie. First and foremost you must be loyal to me, your husband, and then you can show loyalty to my child. Do you understand that?"

Sookie nodded and clasped her hands together, feeling embarrassed that Eric had to remind her of something that even her Grandmother had thought her. It was just that the vampire marriage wasn't as real to Sookie as it was to Eric. She had been brought up thinking that a traditional wedding involved an exchange of rings and not a cut with a knife. But she would never say that to Eric because according to his mindset they were through and through husband and wife and Sookie chided herself for not having thought about that.

"He could have killed you," Eric said, his deep voice pulling her back from her mulling.

"I know," Sookie whispered back. "I'm sorry."

Clancy knocked on Eric's door just then to tell him that he'd summoned all vampires for the scheduled meeting that had been postponed thanks to the Magister's visit. Eric told Sookie that he would call her the next day and then led her to the Employees entrance, all the while keeping a certain distance to her as if he still didn't trust himself. Without giving her a parting kiss he stood there watching her as she got into Pam's car which shortly after that drove off into the night. Once they were out of sight Eric went back into Sheriff Mode and began thinking about the best vampire to replace Pam. He hated doing this but things were so bad right now that he simply couldn't afford to have Pam act out on him. He needed her focused now more than ever, and he wanted her and all his underlings to understand that he wouldn't tolerate disloyalty from no one, not even his own child.

Sookie and Pam sat awkwardly next to each other as they made their way back to Bon Temps. Both felt really bad about what had happened since neither of them liked hurting Eric like that.

Pam said after a rather long silence spell,

"We messed up!"

"Yeah," Sookie confirmed numbly.

Pam sighed then said slowly, "I'm really sorry, Sookie."

Sookie just smiled weakly, because she didn't know what to say. After all she could be blamed too for what had happened.

"I feel like I should also apologize for Eric," Pam added, her eyes never leaving the road.

Sookie looked at her with astonishment and asked, "How so?"

Pam shrugged then said, "Well I already told you that Eric isn't good with his emotions, especially when it comes to you. I've never seen him display such a reaction. Not even when he was under a lot of pressure, like during the take-over by the Las Vegas Vamps."

Sookie thought about that for a second then asked, "You think the bond has something to do with that?"

Pam laughed huskily and gave Sookie a side-ways glance before answering, "No. Well I don't know but I'd say the bond is not the only reason. Eric started displaying this irrational behavior ever since the first time that he met you. Trust me when I say that no other sheriff would have killed Long Shadow for a human that he barely knew, Sookie. But Eric did, and I believe he did because he experienced what Dear Abby calls Love at first sight. He just can't handle it very well because he's lived for a thousand years without feeling anything at all. I just worry that his feelings for you may harm him in some way."

Sookie slapped herself mentally for not having fallen for Eric right from the start like he obviously had for her. "What can I do, Pam?" she asked.

Pam shook her head a little. "I don't know. I'm not an expert in the matters of the heart either, Sookie. Vampires rarely fall in love, but when we do I hear it's quite intense."

Both remained quiet again for a very long time, thinking about that statement. Eric was being intense all right and Sookie just hoped that he would learn to control himself soon. She didn't want him to lose what he'd worked so hard for just because he fell in love. When they were almost in Bon Temps Sookie looked at Pam and whispered sadly,

"I'm sorry that Eric was so harsh on you. He shouldn't have taken your position as his second away from you."

Pam shrugged before saying, "Don't be, Sookie, I deserved it because I shamed Eric and put him in danger. I guess I was still so riled up from the battle of the previous night that I just wanted to have fun and I was willing to put you in danger for my own amusement."

She said that so casually that Sookie had to look at her with a shocked expression on her face. Pam saw the look and said hastily, "But I already apologized for that, remember."

Sookie just snorted unladylike.

"I guess I was unwilling to let go of the excitement that I felt during those glorious hours of the battle," Pam explained further with a hint of longing. "Shreveport can be so boring sometimes," she added.

Sookie shook her head in disbelieve and wasn't really surprised that Pam had picked up that action junkie trait from her Maker. "Is that why you want to leave Shreveport, Pam, because you're getting bored of being here?" Sookie asked carefully.

Pam glanced her way with as much surprise as a vampire could display. "How?"

"Eric," Sookie said. "He told me that he's been feeling your wish to leave for some time now."

Pam sighed again (she was sighing a lot tonight), "I don't which to leave Eric. He is my Maker and I have very deep feelings for him. And though things have been more fun since we met you, Sookie, I'm still feeling my inner clock, as you would say, telling me that it's time to find my own way, claim some power of my own and make a name for myself. Eric has you now, Sookie, and I can tell that you'll do anything to keep him safe just as I would."

Sookie nodded at her last statement but she was also surprised because she'd never noticed that Pam had such high ambitions.

"When I was human there was nothing a woman could do except to become someone's wife and mother. Eric freed me from that life and now I would like to explore my possibilities," the blond vampire added as if to explain herself.

"But you are too loyal to leave him, right?" Sookie asked.

Pam smiled a little, before saying, "You're very wise for your age, Sookie. Yes, I feel guilty to leave my Maker. Eric's been so good to me. Even when he punished me he never did so without a reason and he always discussed the punishment with me afterwards so that I understood why I got punished and learned not to make the same mistake again. Not many Sires are this considerate; actually I've never met another one like Eric."

They arrived at Sookie's house and Pam parked her soccer mom car right next to Sookie's MINI. Sookie didn't want to leave their conversation on such a sad note so she said,

"Please promise me that you won't leave us to soon, Pam. Eric still needs you and…..and ….I still need you so much."

"Don't worry, my telepathic friend. I won't leave you two until I know that you're safe from your many enemies. Besides I can tell that there's a happy end somewhere in this story and I can't wait to see it," Pam said with a wink and a smile.

Sookie hugged her close and the blonde vampiress let her. After exchanging a few more sentences Sookie went inside while Pam headed over to Bill's house to let Max know that Sookie was back home and to be protected. Sookie went to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep, missing her Viking and fearing that their happy end might never come. She was deep asleep when Max knocked at her door to check up on her.

***II***

Though Eric had promised that he'd call the next day, he didn't. Also not the next day, or the day after that nor the day after that either. Sookie felt miserable because she was afraid that he was still so mad at her that he wouldn't come to her ever again. She tried to call his cell, no answer. She tried to call Pam, but no luck there either, because Pam hadn't heard from Eric ever since he had put her under house arrest. Sookie was forced to call Fangtasia a few times just to have Clancy or some snooty Fangbanger tell her that "the Master" was occupied and would get back to her if he could. But he didn't, not once. After trying to reach him for the last four days, Sookie gave up, frustrated, enraged and feeling so jealous that it made her sick. She went to work but was soon sent back home because she kept dropping things and snapping at the customers for thinking bad things about her. Those who didn't think that she was crazy before sure changed their minds drastically after witnessing her melt down. Max couldn't console her either, but he sure tried God bless him. Sookie did her best to distract herself by visiting her friend Tara, who was now busy getting the nursery ready for her twins and she called Alcide and Calvin to ask about them and their people's well-being. She also had Jason over for dinner one night during which she had the pleasure of witnessing his eating contest with Max.

On the fifth day the phone rang when Sookie was just about to go to bed and the caller was none other than Mr. High and Mighty. She let it ring for a few minutes not sure whether she should pick up or not. Max was in the backyard chopping some fire wood because they had no more left in the house. Sookie sighed, but she was so mad at Eric for ignoring her like that that her pride won in the end and she let the call go to voicemail. The Viking's voice sounded stiff when he said,

"_Sookie, it's me, Eric. I'm told that you're at home right now which is why I'm calling._"

A little break fallowed that statement, as if he was waiting for her to pick up the phone, then,

"_Well the Magister finally called and he wishes to see you tomorrow night. I will come by your house one hour after dusk. Please be dressed and ready so we can leave this matter behind us_."

Again some silence, which made Sookie wonder whether he was really expecting her to pick up the damn phone after the way that he had treated her for the past few days. She heard him sigh quietly and then say,

"_I wanted to call…...I mean I tried to…..… (_then he added rather briskly_,)…..I'll see you tomorrow night."_

And he hung up.

Sookie sat down on one of the chairs of the kitchen table and cried her eyes out again. She didn't even know what to feel. She was mad at Eric, mad at herself and she hated feeling like this. Trust me heartache is bad enough but when it gets intensified by a stupid vampire bond it becomes almost unbearable. In the end a completely cried out Sookie fell asleep while sitting on the kitchen table and Max carried her to her room and tucked her in. The Were stroked her tear covered face and hated the vampire for doing this to such a sweet girl. If he hadn't promised Sookie that he would never harm Eric, Max would be at Fangtasia right now to stake the bastard. Her left her room while shaking his head and wondering what Sookie and he had done wrong to fall in love with those heartless bloodsuckers and Max vowed to never tell Pam how he felt about her.

***III***

Sookie was up and ready quite early the next day. She didn't allow herself to admit that she was this antsy because she would be seeing Eric tonight. She spent her day getting the house spanking clean and she even forced Max to do the windows. Sookie didn't even know if Eric would notice it or not but she still wanted the house to look top notch for him. She especially cleaned her bedroom, just in case there was a chance that the two of them would end up there tonight. Max cooperated and didn't protest too much because he could tell that this was Sookie's way of dealing with her issues, she was just the type of girl who cooked and cleaned her problems away. They worked so hard that they had the house gleaming form head to toe by lunch hour. Luckily for Max, Sookie had also cooked a lot in between her cleaning spree and the Were could stuff his face like there was no tomorrow when they sat down for lunch. Sookie wasn't really eating or saying much and she was glad that Max was too busy eating to care. He had worked a lot by cleaned all the windows and rugs and it was understandable that he was now completely famished. Sookie kept staring at the clock and sighed when she saw that dusk was still so far away. After lunch she started looking for stupid things to do in an effort to see the time go faster while stubbornly ignoring Max's pleas for her to take a break already.

When dusk finally came she was already dressed in a black, retro-cut dress that was sprinkled with ripe strawberries. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and put on some light make-up, with Eric in mind she also put on some pretty earrings that she'd gotten from her Gran for her sweet sixteen. They had a pair of golden strawberries dangling from them and looked very cute with the dress. Sookie finished her look by sliding into a pair of red stilettos that were a real eye catcher. After given herself one last once over in the mirror Sookie noticed that she had went through all this effort to please Eric even though she had promised herself that she wouldn't. She sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a little bite to eat because she was willing to bet that there would be no human food at the Magister's place.

Max who'd been sitting in the kitchen whistled when he saw her and Sookie thanked him for the complement.

"You're too good for the damn fanger," Max said what he'd already said a thousand times.

Sookie filled her plate with their supper and sat next to him before saying, "We won't have this conversation again Max."

"Sookie you've been crying yourself to sleep for the past few nights and I could tell that Eric's been avoiding you and not even answering your calls. Please tell me you won't take this for much longer, not when you have so many guys who want you and would treat you so much better than that."

Sookie gave him a surprised look, "What guys? You may not know this but most men think that I'm a freak, Max. And besides Eric is just mad at me because Pam and I did something stupid. And you know as well as I do that he treats me very well."

"Do you always have to stand up for those damn vampires, Shorty?" Max asked annoyed.

"Of course I have, I'm married to one," Sookie said and giggled when Max started cussing at all blood suckers in their lives.

They ate their supper and chatted about this and that and Sookie was really glad that she had Max to hang out with. Max even told her some more about his work as a vampire hunter. He revealed that his old unit had told him that they were close to catching Isaak Rubin, the vampire who had contracted the New York hit men who had attacked Sookie at the parking lot of the Heir of the Dog. Sookie was excited to hear that because she wanted to bring this whole Nosferatu thing behind her asap. She was looking forward to have things get back to normal again, like they used to be. Eric would have his little corner of Louisiana and Sookie would have Eric to herself and not running off all the time to fix things for Felipe de Castro or damn Russell Edgington the King of Mississippi. But of course Sookie had still no idea that Eric had been approached to become a King.

But right now Eric had other things in mind when he arrived at Sookie's home. He got out of his Corvette and closed his eyes for a moment, accessing Sookie's mood through their bond. He could tell that she was mad at him for not calling but to be honest he hadn't had the time to deal with her and look for Pam's replacement, lead negotiations with the shape shifters for their daylight protection and analyze all the possible things that could go wrong at their meeting with the Magister. On top of that Russell was keeping him posted on everything Nosferatu, that is the new attacks that had been happening all over the place. It seemed as if Nosferatu's Renfields were at it every day now, attacking high ranking vampires such as Sheriff's and their Seconds as well as Kings and Queens. Beside the King of California, two Kings and one Queen had been killed this week and two Sheriff's went missing in Oklahoma. The Vampire world was under massive attack and Eric still hadn't figured out how to keep his vampires safe.

He shook himself and focused on the task at hand as he made his way up to Sookie's front porch, he knocked and suppressed a growl when the Were opened.

"Evening Eric," Max said coolly.

"Logan," Eric answered then walked in when the Were stepped back to make some room for him.

Apparently that was all they had to say to each other because there was not a single sound when Sookie stepped into the living room. Eric let his eyes roam over her appreciatively before stepping close to her and kissing her lightly on the lips. He asked her which coat she wanted to wear then took it from the hall-stand and helped her inside. Max eyed the whole production without saying a word, well at least out loud. In his mind he was cussing Eric out for trying to be so polite now after letting Sookie suffer for a whole week. After Sookie had the coat on Eric took her hand and led her outside and Sookie let him because she didn't want to cause a scene in front of Max. She said goodbye to Max and soon found herself sitting in the passenger seat of the sexy red Corvette. They drove in silence for a while until Sookie couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you call me back," she asked, her voice sounding slightly sharper than intended.

Eric's eyes never left the road when he said, "Because I didn't want to."

Sookie looked at him with a hurt expression; she couldn't help feeling that way. Who would have thought that he would be so blunt while breaking up with her?

"I'm not breaking up with you, Sookie," Eric said sounding slightly annoyed. "In case you haven't noticed I'm in this relationship for life, that's why I bonded with you."

"Oh," Sookie said feeling silly for thinking otherwise.

"I didn't want to call you because I was still feeling bad about my reaction. I'm not used to feeling jealous," he said pronouncing the word as if it was an alien terminology.

"You don't need to apologize again, Eric," Sookie said gently.

"Yes, I do," he said. "I'm not Bill."

Sookie looked at him and didn't know what to say to this. But when Eric looked at her she just nodded, understanding that he had been afraid that she would leave him too for hurting her just like Bill had hurt her in the back of the truck in Jackson.

"I know that you're not Bill, baby. And there wasn't one single minute where that thought had crossed my mind."

Eric's body seamed to relax when he heard her say that. They drove in silence for a while and Sookie noticed that they were driving to Monroe. She asked and Eric confirmed, explaining that the Magister had rented a house there for his short visit to Area 5. Sookie found it a bit much to rent an entire house for a one or two day stay but when you were as loaded as a vampire, then money wasn't really an issue. They arrived at the villa that lay somewhat outside the main city and was surrounded by woods. Vamps never rented cheap, Sookie thought a bit envious when she saw the big Victorian house with the Were commando guarding it. They parked in front of it and one of the Were's came to guide them inside.

A look inside the house revealed pleasant, conservatively furnished rooms that were immaculately clean and orderly. Sure as heck not what Sookie had expected considering how dirty minded the Magister was. They were led into a very pretty sitting room that had a touch of classical elegance with the pastel coloring and the vintage furniture. Sookie liked the room a lot because it reminded her of Gran. As Eric and her sat down next to each other a Mexican woman who seemed to be the housemaid came in and brought then some refreshments and snacks. Eric thanked her in Spanish and she smiled at him, pleased to be addressed in her own language. Sookie ate a mini quiche or two and sipped nervously at her glass of wine as they waited for the Magister to grace them with his presence.

Another ten minutes passed when the Magister finally came through the doors, dressed in a pair of comfy pants and a sweater that made him look like a math teacher. Right on his heels was a girl, or was it a boy? Sookie couldn't tell from the appearance of the beautiful creature but she decided that it must be a girl. She had short black hair, luminary dark green eyes and beautiful cheekbones. She was wearing a hoodie with some black pants and she looked so young she couldn't be over seventeen. Sookie's heart instantly went out to the poor teenager who had to be the human of such a sadistic vampire.

"Sheriff, Miss Stackhouse, I'm glad that you kept your word," the Magister said ceremoniously. "I would have hated to come for you again."

"I'm a man of my word," Eric said with a slight growl because he simply didn't like threats. "So shall we get started?"

The Magister gave him a hard look but said, "Off course."

He moved and sat right across from Sookie and Eric, his companion following his every move as if she couldn't stand to stay apart from the Magister for too long. The face of the girl looked as if he had lost the ability to emote. She had shown no reaction to the visitors and had only acknowledged their presence by looking at them. The Magister put a hand possessively on the girl's knee. It was obvious that he felt like the absolute ruler and it was also obvious that he had complete control over her but Sookie had no idea how deep that control really was.

"Is this the human you wanted me to read?" Sookie asked because she was just as eager to leave this place as Eric was.

The Magister's hand squeezed the girl's knee, "Yes, this is Juan, my darling."

Sookie looked shocked to find that this rather feminine looking creature was actually a boy. The Magister saw her reaction and laughed a little before saying,

"I like him to wear women's clothing, because it arouses me."

Wow, too much information, Sookie thought but didn't say out loud. She just nodded and smiled her weird smile at him. The boy's face still looked absolutely unmovable.

"But I promised you more details," the Magister proceeded then stopped for a second and looked at the boy. "Juan, give us some privacy, mi Amor."

The boy obeyed him without batting an eye and Sookie was really starting to get annoyed at seeing such passivity. The Magister waited until the boy had left the room and then he said,

"I wanted you to read him, because I've been thinking about bringing him over. He's been with me for over 50 years and I have grown very fond of him. I gave him my blood to keep him young and healthy. I bonded with him and now I wish to make him mine forever. But I find myself having doubts."

Sookie was shocked to learn that this 17 year old looking boy was in fact over 50 years old. She hid her surprise and asked instead, "What doubts?"

The Magister looked as insecure as a human when he said, "He's learned how to control the bond. He thinks that I don't know it but I do. I can't tell how he really feels about me anymore at least not for sure. The uncertainty is making me question my next move. And I don't like feeling…..uncertain."

Sookie was stunned to hear that and she realized that humans and Vampires weren't that different after all. She suddenly remembered how Andy Bellefleur had asked her on the night of his proposal if Sookie was able to tell whether his bride to be really loved him. Just like now Magnus, Magister to the Vampire world and one of the most powerful vampires in North America wanted to know if his future child and lover really loved him. Oh the irony!

"Why don't you just ask Juan and trust that whatever he tells you is the truth?" Sookie asked bluntly.

The Magister looked at Eric for a bit then said to Sookie, "I need to know, nothing else will be acceptable. Besides he hasn't spoken a word ever since he became mine."

"Then how do you know that he controls the bond?" Sookie asked, hoping that she could talk her way out of having to do this.

The Magister gave Eric another look before saying, "Any bonded vampire would know that, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie didn't look at Eric to confirm his statement because she was a little freaked out to learn that she could never have a feeling of her own without Eric knowing. Though she loved their bond this still sounded like such a breach of privacy. She stored that information away for later processing.

Sookie sighed, resigning to her fate, "Okay so what exactly would you like me to find out?"

The Magister looked at her intently, "I want to know how Juan really feels about me. He became my human under rather…..difficult conditions and I've come to believe that he's forgiven me for that over the years. But I need you to confirm that for me. I need to know if I can trust him and if he's ready to become my child."

Sookie nodded and the Magister called for Juan to join them again. The boy who looked like a girl walked in and took his place next to the Magister again. The face still indifferent to all that was happening around him he once again obeyed when Magnus told him to do anything that Sookie asked of him. And Sookie felt sick to her stomach.

"Hi Juan," she said gently as she began her spiel. "My name is Sookie and I would like to talk to you a little."

Juan just nodded.

"May I touch you?" Sookie asked and the boy nodded again but didn't react otherwise. Sookie looked at him awkwardly because she felt it would be too rude to simply grab the boy's hand and read his mind, but he was being so passive. She was still thinking about the best way to do this when the boy stood up suddenly and walked slowly toward her like a robot. His whole body was stiff as a board and trembling from his efforts to break free of the Magister's invisible hold.

"What's happening to him?" the telepath asked with concern for the young man.

The Magister looked at her surprised face and said with a grin, "You said that you needed to touch his skin, so I'm enabling that for you."

Sookie looked shocked when she slowly began to understand. "How are you doing this?" she asked.

The Magister gave Eric a surprised look. "Oh I see, so you don't have complete hold over your bonded then?" he asked the Viking as if Sookie wasn't even there.

"No," Eric said with disgust in his voice. "I don't enjoy having utter control over my woman."

"Oh," Magnus said. "Well, to each his own I always say." Then he said to Sookie, "Apparently your Viking haven't given you enough of his blood to cross this last barrier, Miss Stackhouse. But Juan and I have. I can make him do anything I like."

Sookie gave the boy a pitiful look as he came to a halt right in front of her before addressing the Magister with as much disgust as Eric. "But I thought you loved him, is this what you call love?"

The Magister gave her a stern look and just said, "I can do whatever I want with him, Miss Stackhouse. He is mine."

Sookie couldn't believe this. She was outraged and wanted to say something else but Eric cut her off, "Sookie he's right, it's the Vampire way. Please read the boys mind and let's be done with this."

The telepath suppressed a growl and took the boy's hand. She immediately flinched back a little when a gruesome image flashed through her mind.

"Sookie, what happened?" Eric asked concerned while the Magister just stared at her like a cat would a mouse.

"I ….I don't know," Sookie said and looked at the boy, whose eyes suddenly glistened. The first reaction that Sookie had ever seen on him this evening, she took a deep breath and took his hand again.

Contrary to other people that Sookie had read in the past she didn't need to get this boy in the mood for a reading because his head was alive with pictures. Juan didn't communicate with words; he had mental images for everything that had happened to him. It seemed as if he had created a whole world inside of his head, and Sookie guessed that the boy must have been living, no, hiding inside his head for so long that it had turned into a well developed refuge, filled with the memories and mental pictures of his loved ones. Sookie had never seen anything like this. Suddenly the pictures started organizing according to a timeline and flying toward her. She saw the young man living in Spain with his family, mother, father and 5 siblings. They were a happy family and Juan had been the youngest of the kids. His parents had loved him very much as a picture of both his parents hugging him showed. Then the happy times vanished and Sookie saw the boy getting introduced to Magnus during a party at his parents' house. No one had known that Magnus had been a vampire. The boy showed Sookie a picture of Magnus staring at him from a distance, lusting after him and obsessing over him.

After that night Magnus had followed him around, somehow always appearing at the same events that the boy and his family had used to visit. Until one day the vampire had approached the boy and confessed his intentions. Juan had declined him vehemently, not only because of the difference in age but also because the boy wasn't gay. The refusal had enraged the vampire and he had kidnapped the boy that very night. For the first nine months of the boys captivity, Magnus had kept Juan chained like a dog. His arms had been strapped behind his back and they were shackled to posts so he could barely move. Magnus had later adjusted the chains so it was easier for him to rape Juan.

Sookie let go of the boys hand when he flashed her with that mental picture. She gasped and held back the tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"Sookie?" Eric asked again feeling her disgust and horror through the bond.

Sookie just looked at the Magister, who was still staring at her as if she was food. He could read the disgust in her face and the little smile that curled around his lips showed that he couldn't care less. Sookie was just about to tell him to go to hell and to refuse to help him further when the boy crouched down before her, grabbed her hand and his thin voice rang in her head asking,

'_You can see it, can't you, what I've been through, you can see?'_

Sookie's teary eyes looked at the boy and she just nodded because she didn't trust her voice just yet.

'_How_?' Juan's mind voice asked completely ignoring the Magister's disapproving glare.

Sookie cleared her throat before saying out loud, "I'm a telepath. I can read human minds."

Juan thought for a second then send to her mentally, '_Please do it again, I want you to see it.'_

Sookie hesitated, but the boys eyes, now full of emotions where begging her to do it. And so she did. She focused on him again and new pictures flew from the boys mind to hers. His life had been a living hell ever since Magnus had abducted him. There had been nothing there to make Juan's life more bearable and he had attempted to kill himself several times after Magnus had freed him from the chains. Just to learn that the vampires blood in his system could heal him faster than death could take him away. Magnus had chained him after each suicide attempt and tortured him for trying to leave him. The worst thing for Juan had not been the rapes, nor the appalling conditions under which Magnus had forced the teenager who had come from a rather wealthy family to live at times, it had been the uncertainty. Magnus sadistic sexual preferences had Juan always wondering for how much longer he was going to survive each night. Years and years of humiliating sexual practices had made Juan a broken person.

"I'm so sorry," Sookie said out loud before she could stop herself.

'_Wait, there is more_,' Juan's voice said in her mind and he closed his eyes again to send those pictures to Sookie when he suddenly felt a hand around his throat that pulled him back forcefully.

"What are you doing you slave? Why can't I feel you?" the Magister growled at the boy.

"Please don't hurt him," Sookie said and tried to stop the Magister but Eric held her back and whispered,

"The boy belongs to him Sookie, we can't interfere."

The Magister was still squeezing the boy's throat when he turned to Sookie. "I asked you to find out how he felt about me Miss Stackhouse, not to fraternize with my property," he snarled angrily.

"Let him go and I'll promise to find out," Sookie said desperately.

The Magister glared at Juan for a while watching the boys face turn slightly blue before he let go of him. Juan coughed as his lungs filled with oxygen then he gathered his forces and stood up. Sookie could tell that he wanted to put some distance between him and his tormentor. Juan had been a slave for the past 50 years and she could tell that he'd been dying to share his torment with someone and who better than a telepathic barmaid. She stood up too and went to stand beside him. Tears were streaming down the boys eyes when he held his hand out to Sookie once again, desperate because he could finally share his pain his misery with someone after all those years.

Sookie took the hand even though she didn't want to learn of this story that involved so much human suffering. In the next pictures Juan showed her how often he had pictured himself killing the Magister in his sleep. He showed her all the times, after each rape, when he had wished that the Magister would finally trust him enough to show Juan his resting place just so Juan could once and for all stake him during the daytime. But unfortunately that day had never come. Sookie nodded to tell him that she'd gotten his point.

"You really want me to tell him that?" Sookie asked worried what the Magister might do to Juan.

But Juan just nodded.

"He doesn't love you," Sookie said to the Magister. "He never has, in fact he hates you very much."

The Magister didn't even flinch when he heard that. "What else?" he asked quite dispassionate.

"I cheated on you," Juan spoke so suddenly that even the Magister looked surprised to actually hear his voice after all those years. "Since you wouldn't let me die I learned how to hide my feelings and emotions from you and then I started cheating on you, with every male and female that crossed my way, because I knew that you would never again be able to tell whether I was lying to you or not."

The Magister looked at Juan's face very intently as if he was trying to find the truth there somewhere because the bond was still not giving the boys feeling away. When he still couldn't tell he started growling dangerously at Juan and asked Sookie, "Is this true?"

'_Please lie, please, help me to end this_,' Juan's voice said pleadingly inside Sookie's head and after hesitating for a few minutes the telepath just nodded. She couldn't bring herself to tell a lie out loud that would probably get someone else killed. Sookie tried to tell the boy to stop talking but he just kept going as if his dam had finally broke,

"I hate you for taking me from my family and from my life. I hate you for raping me every night for the past 50 years. I hate you for forcing me to drink your blood just so I keep looking the way you want me to look. I hate the thought of you rising each night and I would have staked you a long time ago if you had ever showed me your resting place. I hate your fingers on my skin and I hate having sex with you. I despise your very existence and your sick sex games. I loathe you more than anything in this world and I would gladly have every diseased ridden man in the world fuck my ass if that meant that you wouldn't touch me anymore."

Juan's face was covered with tears as he spoke his mind probably for the very first time in 50 years. Sookie had held his hand during his speech and Juan had squeezed it tighter and tighter as he gave the Magister a piece of his mind. And at the end of it Sookie felt so proud of the boy. It was as if he had just waited for someone from whom he could absorb the energy to break free of Magnus. The Magister on the other hand was fuming mad because in his own sick way he had grown fond of the boy, loved him even, and each word that had left Juan's mouth had been like a stake through his undead heart. He rose to his feet murder written all over his face and Sookie was shocked to find Juan's mind echoing something very close to relieve.

She stepped in front of the boy and held out a hand to the Magister. "Please Magister, don't kill him. You asked me to find out how he felt about you and now you know. Just allow Eric and me to take him away and you will never have to see him again."

The Magister just growled savagely and barked, "He is mine and since he doesn't want me, I have no more use for him."

"Please don't," Sookie gasped desperately refusing to acknowledge that this was exactly what Juan was hoping for. He wanted the Magister to kill him because he longed for the freedom of death; Sookie got that loud and clear from the boy's mind.

"Sookie is time for us to go now," said Eric's voice quietly.

Sookie was still holding the boy protectively behind her and said to Eric, "We can't just let him kill Juan, Eric."

"It's okay Sookie," Juan whispered behind her. "I've longed for this to be over for a very long time."

"No, damn it," Sookie gasped desperately.

"There is nothing I can do," Eric said again gently. He understood were she was coming from because he was also feeling sorry for the boy, especially because Eric had experienced something similar with his Maker Appius. But the boy was the Magister's bonded and therefore untouchable for any other vampire. Eric couldn't go around breaking laws that he himself wished to be respected by others when it came to his bonded.

"Perhaps your bonded doesn't quite understand yet what you mean, Viking," the Magister hissed meanly and before Sookie could understand what he meant by that he added, "Heel."

This one word had a strange effect on Juan, and somehow the Magister gained complete control over him again, and he made the boy walk of his own accord towards the older vampire like a puppet that was being pulled by strings. It happened so fast that Sookie didn't even have the time to fully understand it when the Magister was already giving in to his blood lust and ripping the boy brutally apart. Bit by painful bit. Eric grabbed Sookie and zapped out of there with her immediately but even so she saw the gruesome picture that would forever be burned into her brain. Sookie was still able to catch Juan's mental goodbye as he send to her,

'_Thank you for setting me free, Sookie_.'

Once they were outside the Were guards didn't try to stop them and Eric helped Sookie quickly into the passenger seat before sliding into the driver's seat and speeding off. Sookie felt completely numb and the boy's screams were still ringing in her ears. Her face was streaked with tears and she felt as if she'd just now really seen the reality of the world that she was living in. She realized that that boy, that caged boy who'd been robbed of his free will could have easily been her. Eric could have done this to her if he'd wanted to. He could have used the bond the way the Magister had and robbed her of everything, her will, her freedom and even her life. But he hadn't and Sookie knew from the bottom of her heart that her Viking never would. She finally understood how lucky she was to have his love, a love that she would never doubt again.

Eric could have resolved a lot of his problems if he'd just used his physical strength or the bond against her but he never ever did that either. He always gave her the chance to say no, to back out of something if she didn't feel comfortable doing it. He gave her a choice, something that Juan had lost a long time ago. The telepath felt suddenly so stupid for fighting Eric the way she did sometimes. She knew that Eric had only her well being in mind even when he got mad at her. And she had nothing better to do than sabotage him at every twist and turn. Sookie felt sick to her stomach, disgusted with herself because she had been too blind to recognize what a truly great man her vampire was.

"Sookie are you alright?" Eric asked when he felt her agony through the bond.

"Please stop the car, Eric. I'm feeling sick," Sookie panted.

Eric drove instantly off the road into a near Parking Lot and Sookie immediately jumped out of the car when it came to a halt. She ran into the near Forrest and started vomiting. Eric was by her side with the blink of an eye and held her hair while her body got rocked by tremors. When her stomach had nothing else to expel she felt herself being lifted into Eric's arms and carried back to the car. The Viking sat with her on the passenger seat, got a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned her face. Once he was done he handed her a bottle of water and helped her to take a few sips.

"I would have given anything to spare you from seeing what you saw tonight," Eric said calmly while flooding the bond with soothing emotions.

"No," Sookie said quietly. "I needed to see that."

Eric stayed quiet, his hand slowly stroking her back.

"You could do this to me too, right? Take my free will and turn me into your little puppet," Sookie asked after a long while.

"Yes, I could I wanted to," Eric said truthfully. "But then I would be robbing myself of what I love most about you."

Sookie started crying again when he said that, she just couldn't help herself. Only this time those were tears of relief.

"I've never given you enough blood to cross that barrier Sookie," Eric continued saying. "And I never will. It's true that you infuriate me like no other woman I ever met before but you also give me pleasure like no other woman ever could. You are everything I look for in a woman: beautiful, intelligent, strong-willed, and creative. I can't imagine my life without you. All my life I've never known anyone as perfect for me as you, my lover. And I know I never will again."

Sookie kissed him tenderly then said, "Thank you Eric, I love you so much."

Eric smiled then cleared his throat nervously and fished a little black box out of his coat pocket. The one and only little black box that made every woman in the world lose her breath and speech at the same time, and Sookie was no exception. Eric held it out to her, and then opened it slowly to reveal the most beautiful and biggest diamond ring that Sookie had ever seen. As she would later learn, thanks to Tara's nosiness, the ring which was set in platinum had been custom made by Tiffany's and featured a 16.5-carat emerald-cut center stone flanked by four 2-carat trapezoids.

"I've been carrying this with me for a few weeks now. Trying to come up with the perfect setting to present this to you, and though this may not be it, I simply can't wait any longer."

Sookie gasped and started crying again and Eric had a feeling that the moment was as perfect as it could get. He stood up with her still in his arms then sat her gently on the passenger seat while he proceeded to kneel before her.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are absolutely gorgeous and truly the best sex I ever had. You're fiery and you make me laugh and cry out in frustration at the same time. You are difficult and conflictive, but also vulnerable and sweet, and all of those qualities combined make you wonderful and perfect for me. You've forced me to change. I've grown a conscience, thanks to you. You challenge me to grow and you make me want to become a better vampire. And though I may sometimes wish it was possible I just can't imagine my life without you. So, will you, my beautiful lover, make me the happiest vampire alive by becoming my wife?" Eric asked ceremoniously.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes," Sookie panted and threw herself into his arms.

She cried for a long time and Eric held her for a long time, their Bond purring in perfect harmony. After talking about the wedding for weeks and knowing it was coming all along, it was suddenly a real thing now, and it was sweet and strong and strange. All the feelings Sookie had read about in sappy books and didn't really believe existed, she now knew them to be true. It was one of those once-in-a-lifetime moments where one can see oneself from outside because it's so overwhelming to actually be there.

After a long while they managed to part from one another and kissed each other lovingly before Eric said, "You do me a great honor and mere words cannot express my deep gratitude, Sookie."

Sookie couldn't resist kissing him again then whispered against his lips, "I just want to be yours, Eric, in every sense of the word."

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath because her words touched him deeply. They kissed again for a while until Eric forced himself to stop before he ravished her right then and there. Having stayed almost a whole week without fucking her he wasn't really sure how much control he could muster. And after Eric had slipped the ring onto Sookie's ring finger, they resumed their road trip back home, to Shreveport.

***IV***

As they got closer to Bon Temps on their way to Shreveport Eric started feeling strange. He felt something suddenly pulling the bond with such force that it took him by surprise making him drive the car of the road. Sookie shrieked afraid that they would crash into something but Eric stopped the car right before they could crash into a tree. She looked at him worriedly and asked,

"Eric, are you alright, what is going on?"

"I'm not sure, this feels different," Eric said panting while getting out of the driver's seat and zapping over to Sookie's side. He opened her door and said, "You'll have to drive Sookie, I'm not in full control of my senses. Take me to Bon Temps, hurry."

While Sookie drove, Eric remained quiet for the rest of the trip, brooding. Sookie didn't question him further because she could feel some of the turmoil going on inside the bond and how Eric was fighting to get it under control. If she'd been forced to describe it she would have said that it felt as if a new consciousness was ripping into their bond. She suspected that it was Bill but didn't dare to ask Eric who looked quite out of it. She took the next exit to Bon Temps and was soon glad to be driving up the road that led to her house.

When they approached the house they saw Pam standing in front of it and looking at the moon as if under some sort of spell. Eric growled when he saw her and he jumped out of the car the minute it came to a halt. Sookie jumped out too, hoping that she'd be able to calm him a little so that he wouldn't be too hard on his child for breaking her house arrest punishment.

"What are you doing here, Pamela. I thought I told you not to leave your house without my permission?" Eric asked while hovering over Pam who had kneeled down on one knee the minute he exited the car.

"He's about to rise. He called me because I'm his sister," she said with her head facing the ground in a symbol of respect and submission.

Eric couldn't argue with her because he had felt Bill's pull too. He just didn't imagine that Pam would have felt it as strongly as he had. Eric snarled at her again as if he was telling her that she still wasn't out of the Dog house. Then he asked,

"Did you come prepared?"

Pam nodded, "Yes, Master. I have several blood bags that I stole from a local blood bank."

"Good, this should be enough to steady his hunger until we can take him to a willing donor," Eric said calmly.

"So, it's true?" Sookie asked. "Bill is rising tonight?"

Eric was suddenly pulled out of a spell when he heard her voice and he turned around and looked at her as if he'd just noticed that she was there too. Sookie figured that he and Pam where acting out of pure instinct right now and that Bill's rising was consuming their every thought.

"Sookie," he said, his voice drenched in his ancient accent. "You should not be present for this. Please go inside and don't come out until I tell you to."

"Why? Bill's not gonna hurt me, Eric."

"This may not be the same Bill you once knew, Sookie," said Pam. And she was speaking just like Eric, also with an accent. This was strange because Pam was British and not Swedish, it was as if they were all tuning in to Eric's inner compass or something, re-adjusting to his rhythm or life force if you like.

"Are you serious?" Sookie asked.

"I changed a little too, when the Emperor brought me back again, dear one. And I recall that I was hungry, very hungry. If we can't still Bill's hunger with the blood bags that Pam brought he might try to come after the first human that he senses. And out here that human is you, Sookie."

Sookie closed her eyes for a second, and all the bad memories of Bill attacking her in the van came suddenly crashing down on her. She jumped a little when Eric's arms suddenly enveloped her.

"I won't let him hurt you again, my lover," he whispered. "But a vampires rising is a very complicated matter and until Bill's imprinted on me I won't be sure that he's not a threat to you."

"Imprinted on you how?"

"It depends, with most vampires it happens the way it did with Eric and I, the imprint is formed via sex. But with other makers and their children the imprint or special bond if you like is formed through other mutual interests. But no matter what it is, the imprint must take place within the first hour of the rising or else the new born vampire's system will reject the sires blood and he will perish again," said Pam.

"Oh, so you will have …..sex with him?" Sookie asked trying not to sound hurt since this was a matter of life or dead for Bill.

Eric pushed away from her so that he could see her face and said firmly, "I don't think so. It must be something that we're both interested in and as far as I'm concerned Bill has never been interested in other men."

"Then what are you both interested in?" Sookie asked, worried that Bill might die again if Eric didn't come up with something within an hour of his rising.

Eric looked worried too when he said, "I don't know yet. I will go through his things and try to find something that.."

"Ohh," Pam winced interrupting Eric. "Too late, he's rising," she said.

Eric closed his eyes and focused on the bond before saying, "You're right, it won't be long now. Pam, go get the bags from your car and carry them to where he's buried."

"What can I do?" Sookie asked seriously concerned.

"Go inside and rescind Bill's invitation into your house, lock the doors and don't come out until I say so. This is very important, Sookie," Eric repeated urgently.

Sookie looked saddened over at the big tree under which her gentleman vampire was buried and then gave Eric a big kiss before hurrying inside the house. Eric waited until he heard her lock the doors and then rushed over to Pam's car to fetch the rest of the blood bags and then he too zapped over to the big tree to welcome his new child into the world again.

* * *

**Okay folks,**

**hope you liked that Chapter. And as always thank you, thank you, thank you for your many Emails, reviews and support. You guys are great and I love re-reading your reviews, especially the ones where you get all emotional. I loved how many of you got angry at Sookie in the last Chapter and I hope you like her better in this one. By the way what do you think Eric and Bill will bond over? And do you think my Eric is able to share his Sookie sexually? And did you get the hint? Then you know what may be coming in the next Chapter ;o)**

**Xoxo,**

**Nachtperle  
**


	42. Chapter 42

Destined to Be

* * *

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Charlaine Harris. No infringement intended.

**Hey Guys, sorry it's been so long again. Guess how I've been able to write this chapter? By getting sick, lol. How sad is that. Life, work and all that jazz. I think you know what i mean. So I've been 2 days sick and was able to write this down. Hope it helps you get over the dry spell until I'm able to post again. BTW I promise to answer all your great emails and questions.**

ENJOY!

* * *

While Sookie looked worriedly through the windows of her locked down house and gave the sleepy Max a quick briefing on what was going on, Eric and Pam were right where the action was. Numerous blood bags that would serve as Bill's first meal sat next to the trunk of the huge tree under which he was buried. The air around the tree was vibrating with magic and Pam and Eric couldn't help being reminded of their very own V-day. A vampires rising was nothing short of a magical miracle, and it was this unexplainable magic that animated the dead creatures and gave them their various abilities. But apart from the magic a rising could also be quite dangerous, especially if supervised by a young and inexperienced Maker. There was nothing more dangerous than a new born vampire because the thirst made them unpredictable, and yes, even to their own kind. Eric had heard about Makers who had ended up getting drained by their own child because they had been unable to feed them properly and cease that first hunger. Unfortunately some just underestimated the fact that it could take up to a week before a new born vampire was able to control his thirst without ripping open the first vein that he saw.

Eric's gaze fell on the blood bags again and he calculated in his head how long it would take for them to reach the nearest willing donor. He estimated that Pam and he would probably have to let Bill feed on them in case the blood bags didn't last long enough. Pam wasn't saying much and Eric guessed that she was probably making the same assumptions. If there was one thing that he had taught her it was to always expect the unexpected. Their eyes were fixed on the ground and they were looking for any movement that would signal Bill's impending rising. It was always best to let the new born start digging himself out first and then help with the rest instead of digging him out before the Magic had time to fully complete the transformation. Though Eric had never learned what would happen if one dug out a vampire before he was done, so to speak, he didn't feel the need to find out tonight. Bill was his responsibility now, granted one that he didn't ask for but still, the Viking took care of what was his.

Nothing happened for another half hour or so, except for the warm rain that started falling and which was quite usual for this time of year. Then suddenly there was a slight movement under their feet and Eric and Pam exchanged a look when the ground started buckling.

"Get the blood," Eric said to Pam while he himself knelt down and began digging his new child out from his underground resting place.

While Bill dug from the underground, Eric dug from above and pretty soon they had freed him from all the dirt of the red soil. Bill's eyes opened as every muscle in his body strained and an unearthly feral howl came burst through his chest that sounded as if he'd come straight from hell. His face was contorted with an almost painful expression as his scream grew impossibly louder. Knowing that new Vampires rose with a burning, mindless thirst, Eric screamed,

"Give him the blood, Pam. Quickly."

Pam zapped over with two blood bags while Eric held Bill's body down. She ripped a hole into one of the bags with her own fangs then held it right into Bill's gaping mouth. But Bill didn't drink from it because he was so feral that he didn't even recognize it as food. He just tore at it with his fangs until his face was covered in red, his snapping jaw making him look like a shark as he growled and snapped at them. Pam plucked the plastic remains from his face then bit into the other bag and held it out to Bill, but he just did the same to that bag as well.

"He won't drink," Pam said frustrated and got up to get some more blood bags.

Eric growled and was just about to suggest something to Pam when Bill suddenly pushed him away with inhuman strength and vanished in a blur. Eric cussed and chased right after him while Pam grabbed a few more blood bags before following suit. Bill's nose led him straight to Sookie's house and he ran up her porch and began slamming his fists against the front door like a possessed man. The curious thing however was that Max and Sookie weren't hearing the sound of Bill's fists crashing into the door because the barrier that Bill was hitting against wasn't that of Sookie's fragile wooden door, no, it was the ancient magical ward that prevented all vampires from entering a house into which they hadn't been invited to. Though that didn't really make this situation any less scary and the horrified telepath thanked God that Eric had instructed her to rescind Bill's invitation beforehand.

"Let me in," Bill snarled completely under the control of the blood craze that befalls any new born vampire.

"Bill, please stop. You're scaring me," Sookie shouted from behind Max who had pushed her protectively behind him as they both watched the blood stained vampire through the living room window.

But Bill just kept slamming his fists against the magic shield while snarling and growling. He didn't seem to be aware of where he was, or even who he was and Sookie had a feeling like there was nothing left of him in the crazed gaze that scoured the shield that was keeping him from his meal. Suddenly he was pushed back and flew off Sookie's porch to land on his ass a few feet away from it, then Eric suddenly stood in front of him and the Vikings chilly voice said,

"There's nothing inside this house that concerns you, child. You will drink from those blood bags now, and once you're steady I will get you to a willing donor. Understood?"

"I want her," Bill snarled again his eyes leaving Eric's to focus on Sookie's frame behind the windows.

Pam arrived then and snorted before saying mockingly, "Well I see your motto is still 'Get Sookie or die trying', huh Bill?"

Bill growled again and made another run for the house but Eric was prepared this time and grabbed him by the throat and smashed his body against the ground. Sookie couldn't avoid feeling sorry for Bill because that sure looked painful. Before Bill could start another attempt or even say another word Eric had pried his mouth open then signaled to Pam to force feed him. Pam used her fangs once again to rip open the blood bag then drowned the red liquid into Bill's open mouth. Sookie worried at first but then remembered that Bill was already dead so he could hardly choke to death. Of course, most of the first two bags spilled around his face and shoulders, not in his mouth, since he'd sawed at them so crazily and it took five bags before the demented gleam had left Bill's eyes. Now, covered in blood, he looked at Eric and seemed to finally recognize him.

"Eric?" he asked slowly.

"Yes, it's me," Eric said. "Drink, you'll need your strength for the imprint."

Bill took a few more gulps of the blood before asking, "So, I didn't dream it, you really brought me over again?"

"Yes, you're now a full-fledged member of the Eric Northman vampire fan club, brother," answered Pam's amused voice.

Eric gave Pam a hard look and she quickly opened another bag of blood because Bill had drained the current one. As Pam was getting ready to hand it to him, Bill looked around since he also seemed to finally recognize where he was.

"Sookie," he said into the night.

Thinking that he was asking for her Sookie called, "I'm here Bill and I'm so glad that you're okay."

Bill's whole body tensed up when he heard her voice and he immediately closed his eyes and growled, "I don't want her to see me like this."

Eric nodded then said to her, "Sookie, could you give us some privacy, please."

Sookie had heard what Bill had said, thanks to Eric's blood making her hearing so sharp and she went to the kitchen without hesitating. She didn't want Bill to feel uncomfortable and get distracted because of her since they still had this imprinting thingy ahead of them. Besides Max was still keeping an eye on things and Sookie begged him to call her in case something bad happened. It sure wasn't easy for her to go, but she was more determined than ever to obey Eric from now on and not to fight him as much. She was just too inexperienced with vampire issues, she sure knew that now. Sookie started pacing around in the kitchen, peaking through the kitchen door from time to time until she decided to clean the already spanking clean kitchen just to keep herself busy.

Outside Bill had drained a few more blood bags and was starting to look more and more composed while Eric's mind was racing to find something that Bill and he had in common, well besides Sookie that is. But just the thought of sharing HIS Sookie with anyone and especially Bill made the Viking sick with rage. What the hell was he supposed to do? He cursed Nosferatu and the damn Magister for taking up so much of his time forcing him to be as unprepared as he was right now to such an important event.

Eric sighed and said to Bill, "We must imprint soon, the time is almost up."

"I'm not having sex with you," Bill growled with disgust.

"Why not, I'm sure a cock up the ass will be more enjoyable than that stick up the ass that you've been carrying around for decades," Pam snarled annoyed that Bill wasn't being more cooperative.

They both growled at each other until Eric bellowed, "Enough!"

Then he added, "I don't want to have sex with you either, Bill. But we better come up with something before it's too late. A failed imprint would be fatal for both of us."

"So think," Pam said pleadingly. "Both of you, what do you have in common? What has the power to bind you to each other?"

Bills gaze went slowly to the house that held the one thing that he cared most about, loved even. Eric's gaze followed his and the Viking suppressed the urge to rip Bills heard out for even thinking about her. But Eric was smart enough to recognize that Sookie was probably their only option. Maybe if he had more time to prepare he was certain that he would find something that Bill and he had in common other than Sookie. But right now time was the Vikings biggest enemy and Bill's life depended on whether or not Eric would be able to share his bonded with him, well at least for one night.

Eric closed his eyes and focused, he thought again almost desperately about all the other options that he had left and none of them seemed to work as well as imprinting over Sookie would. He was literally fucked and seriously considering to let Bill just die again when a piercing scream brought him back from his dark thoughts. Bill was crouched on the ground and contorted as if in pain. Eric wasn't feeling the pain yet but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he also would feel the painful magic that destroyed a vampire who didn't imprint and severely damaged it's Maker.

"Sook, I think you should come and see this," Max called over his shoulder and wasn't surprised to see the telepath immediately come running into the living room.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems as though they need to imprint on something that they bought have in common and we all know who that is right?" Max said a little growly.

"You mean me?" Sookie asked stupidly.

"Yeah," Max said. "Do you think your man will be up for that?"

Sookie didn't answer, not only because she really didn't know but also because she wasn't sure that she wanted this either. Bill was her friend, true, but he had also hurt her both physically and emotionally in the past. On the other hand she was the one who had asked this of Eric in the first place, since Bill would be history if it hadn't been for her, so she was responsible for him too. Why should his re-birth only be shouldered by Eric and not her too? Sookie decided that she would go along with whatever decision Eric would make. She would not go outside until he asked her to and she wouldn't try to impose her wishes on him again either. If the incident at the Magisters house had thought her anything it was that she should trust that Eric would never do anything that would hurt her.

"Eric he's dying," said Pam's voice urgently and pulled the Viking from his trance.

"I can't do this," Eric said almost to himself, his hands curling into fists.

Pam grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her. "No sex, okay, just feed on her together and let that bind you. Form a bond through her."

"What if we lose control? Bill is famished and I will surely be sucked in by his frenzy. That's inevitable and you know it," Eric said sharply. "I will not risk her life to safe his."

Pam nodded sadly and both of them went back to their calculations when Bill suddenly croaked,

"Silver."

Pam knelt beside him and asked, "What?"

"You and the Were take something silver and you can use it to stop us if we get too carried away," he said with some effort.

Pam and Eric exchanged a long look before whispering simultaneously, "That might work."

Eric nodded, and then zapped over to the house. He entered and took Sookie's hand before guiding her to her bedroom for some privacy. Once inside he shut the door behind then and said,

"I don't know how much you heard, Sookie. But I'm afraid that the only thing Bill and I seem to have in common is you."

Sookie nodded slightly then asked quietly, "So what now? You don't want me to sleep with him, do you?"

A savage growl came from the Vikings chest before he said, "Off course not, I'd rather kill him again."

Sookie nodded again with some relief. "What do you need me to do, baby?"

"Pam suggested that the three of us form a bond. You will have some of my blood and then Bill's and then we both will feed on you simultaneously. Pam and Logan will make sure to silver us should one or both of us lose control."

Sookie shivered all over. Normally she had intended to never again drink Bill's blood, but now it was necessary to safe him. Oh the irony! Eric looked at her intently, only able to read every emotion that flickered on her face since she had shut her mind to him. He knew better than anyone what her history with Bill was, so he knew that this wouldn't be easy for her. But since she had asked him to safe the southern vampire, Eric didn't really see how he could spare her from this feat.

"I will only allow this to happen if you're okay with it, lover," he added gently.

"I just have one question," Sookie said and Eric nodded for her to go on.

"Will this bond somehow damage our bond, because I'm not willing to risk that not even for Bill?"

Eric's heard would have burst with joy had it been able to. God he loved it when Sookie acknowledged their bond. With a proud grin around his sexy lips he said,

"No, this will be a miner bond, too weak to destroy or even affect our bond, my love. Also we'll only be using you as a sort of go-between. The real imprint will only be between Bill and me."

"Okay," Sookie said relieved again. "And what about you, baby? If this is too hard for you then I won't do it either."

Eric grabbed her and kissed her hard and passionately before whispering, "Don't worry about me, lover, worry about yourself, because I will claim the shit out of you when we're done here."

Sookie shivered all over and had momentarily completely forgotten about Bill when a piercing scream brought them back into reality. Next Max's fist was banging against Sookie's bedroom door as the Were urged them to hurry, since Bill seemed to be doing worse. Eric and Sookie ran outside and Eric told Max to get something silver for him and Pam. Max ran to the kitchen to look for silver items as Eric knelt next to Bill who started growling when he felt Sookie's closeness.

"Settle down," Eric warned him when he saw a scared Sookie take one step back. "Listen to me good Bill, I will stake you myself if you do anything to my bonded that goes against her wishes. The two of us will bond with her and therefore with each other. The imprint should be activated by this procedure thus accomplishing our main goal here. Don't fight my influence so that we can get this over with quickly, understood?"

Bill just nodded and seemed to be unable to take his eyes off the pulsing vain on Sookie's neck. Sookie gulped and send a quick prayer out to whoever would listen to the prayer of a crazy girl who willingly let herself get fed on by a new born vampire and his Maker. Nothing screams I'm nuts louder than this, she thought cynically.

"Sookie," Eric said and held out a hand to her.

Sookie looked at Max who was holding on to a pair of silver knifes and then she looked over at Pam who was pulling on a pair of cloves before crabbing hold of the silver forks that the Were had provided for her. The imagery was almost funny if the situation hadn't been so life threateningly dangerous. Sookie checked the bond to see how convinced of this her Viking really was and she was shocked to feel the burning rage and desperation that was coming from him. You couldn't tell just by looking at him because Eric was a master in concealing his true feelings but Sookie could tell how hard this was for the highly possessive Viking. She took his hand and looked him deep in the eye while sending a decisive `I'M YOURS' from her mind into his.

Eric nodded though it did little to calm the possessive monster inside of him. He tried to remind himself that he would soon erase every touch of Bill's from her mind when he would finally claim her the way his inner beast was screaming for him to claim her. Taking her hand he helped her to kneel between Bill and himself. Bill was shacking all over with anticipation and need so Eric decided to get it over with before the younger vampire snapped and did something that they all might come to regret later. Eric bit into his wrist and signaled for Bill to do the same. Then they held their wrists out to Sookie one by one, both of them moaning deeply when she sucked hard on them. When Sookie was done she flushed red and looked shyly at their little audience, God would she have loved some privacy right now.

Bill and Eric looked excited as hell and Sookie shrieked a little when she was suddenly laid down on her back with both highly aroused and fang showing vampires looming over her from either side. She started chanting in her head 'This is to save Bill's life' over and over again, as both vamps started slowly coming closer and closer. Sookie honestly couldn't tell of whom she was most scared of since they both looked so excited, in a bad, vampire way. Both Vamps exchanged one final look during which their fangs seemed to grow even larger and then…..they struck.

Both men sank their fangs into either side of her neck and Sookie couldn't help but moan as her whole body was overcome with sensations. With both men latched onto her at once she was transported, and images bombarded her mind, feelings overwhelming her senses. Sookie heard the telltale grunts and groans coming from both men as they satiated their hunger with her delectable blood. She tried to keep control of her senses which wasn't easy since she could feel their fangs ministrations all the way down to her clit.

Both vampires felt her arousal of course as the bond between them grew stronger and stronger. Since feeding and fucking came hand in hand for a vampire Sookie could soon feel two very hard and throbbing cocks rubbing up against her. Her whole body started screaming with pleasure and she could only hope that it would be over soon before they all had sex out here in the open, with Max and Pam as their audience. Suddenly something happened and Eric's hand grabbed hold of her right boob (since he was to her right) and at the same time Bill's hand did the same to her left boob. It was as if Eric and Bill were forming a bond through her blood. As Eric's hand reached up and began kneading and squeezing Sookie's right breast, Bills hand did exactly the same on her left one. Sookie wanted to stop Bill at first but then she noticed that his hand was copying every move that Eric's hand was doing. His hand performed every pinch, squeeze, pull just the way Eric's hand did. The two vampires were in complete sync as they bonded and Sookie didn't want to disturb this magical moment. She moaned softly as her nipples puckered under their attention, the hard peaks pressing hard against the fabric of her dress. Soon the telepaths whole body arched of the ground, pushing more of her breasts into their hands, as they teased her mercilessly.

While Bill's inner clock got tuned to Eric's, Sookie's moans grew louder and louder. She was sex at that moment, sex personified. Her body was being rocked by small orgasms that seemed to be endless. And though she felt herself getting weaker and weaker she never wanted it to stop. Especially when Eric's and Bill's hands started moving down her trembling body, again in complete sync, fingers moving down her dress, over her stomach and lower until each hand gently spread open her legs. Sookie had a moment to thank God that she had worn cute underwear today before she felt a bunch of fingers deftly stroking her clit. An orgasm shook her so hard that she almost threw off the two feeding vamps. Her body seamed electrified, and she moaned and trashed under their ministration. Her hands looking for anything to hold on to as the fingers on her pussy worked harder and harder, forcing her to come, over and over again. Sookie screamed with pleasure while Bill and Eric responded with growls, never stopping their feeding marathon. A whole series of orgasms rocked her little body as both vampires rubbed themselves all over her and their fingers performed a cruel dance on her panty covered drooling pussy.

After having endured countless orgasms Sookie was feeling dizzy and weak. She was still able to hear Pam yelling,

"Stop, both of you, that's enough. You are draining her!" - And then the world went dark!

* * *

**Hope you liked this little chapter. I'm already working on the next one. Thank you for your patience!  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nachtperle**


End file.
